<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JACK AND SAM'S DESTINY by TuruaSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575940">JACK AND SAM'S DESTINY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam'>TuruaSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ancient Technology, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horses, Love, Making Love, Past Forced orgasms, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Rough Sex (Loving), Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, ancient powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are ALWAYS destined to be together.<br/>An AU setting, with Kawalsky as leader of SG1 instead of Jack. (Sam has NO romantic feelings for Kawalsky).<br/>This AU basically followed the missions of the real SG1 up until this point (just before S7 E21 - The Lost City).<br/>Jack owns a trail riding business and also breeds and trains Quarter horses on a small ranch that he bought after Sara and Charlie died and he retired from the Air Force.<br/>A year ago, Kawalsky stepped back from leading SG1 due to injury, and Sam got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel to lead SG1(Teal'c, Daniel and invented character), and then promoted to Colonel as she continues to lead SG1.<br/>General Kawalsky commands the SGC, and General Hammond is the head of Homeworld security. Janet never died and the President is Henry Hayes.<br/>Jack saves Sam's life and they quickly fall in love, but suddenly Sam's life is in serious danger again when her immune system mysteriously fails while they are snowed in. Sam deteriorates quickly and she's forced to tell Jack her secrets so he can get the Prometheus to beam them up and get her to the SGC so Janet can try to save her life.<br/>COMPLETE SUMMARY IS IN CHAPTER 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>STORY SUMMARY<br/>A mission goes seriously FUBAR and once Sam and the team is finally home, her anger and frustration, caused by what happened to her on the mission, reaches boiling point and Kawalsky orders her off base to go on forced leave.<br/>Sam meets Jack O'Neill and is shocked by her instant and powerful sexual attraction to him. Sam hires one of his horses and heads off up a mountain trail to go camping alone and try to work through what happened to her on the Mission, but Sam just can't stop thinking about Jack.<br/>Her sexual fantasies about Jack get hotter and hotter, but then a very unexpected powerful thunder storm hits, disaster strikes, and her life is put in danger when she saves Jack's horse after he's seriously hurt during the storm.<br/>Meanwhile back at the ranch... Jack is confused by his instant sexual attraction to Sam and he can't stop thinking about her. When the violent storm hits, he gets strange, but very strong feelings that Sam's been hurt and her life is in danger.<br/>The need to go and help her grows stronger and stronger while the storm rages through the night, so he trusts his gut, prepares for all possibilities, then leaves at first light and rides up the mountain to go and check on her.<br/>When he gets to the campsite, he finds Sam injured, suffering from hypothermia and close to death.<br/>Jack warms her up and saves her life, but by the time her life is out of danger, an expected snow storm has moved in early and they are trapped on the mountain. Sparks fly between them, and warm soon turns to hot when Sam feels Jack's erection against her naked body. Sam's arousal skyrockets and she can't resist having sex with the man that she's been fantasizing about. The sex just keeps getting hotter and hotter, and they end up being permanently welded together with mysterious, insanely deep feelings of love, that even Sam can't explain.<br/>But while they're snowed in, Sam's immune system mysteriously starts to fail, and when her injuries rapidly show signs of serious infection and she starts to deteriorate, she realises that she's going to have to trust Jack with the secret of the Stargate, so he can try to get them beamed out by the Prometheus in an effort to save her life.<br/>Jack succeeds and they are beamed up to the Prometheus. Janet is waiting for her and an unconscious Sam is quickly beamed down to the SGC's infirmary so Janet can try to figure out what's wrong with her.<br/>Jack watches as Sam gets beamed away, then he's suddenly compelled to walk over to an old building that had been beamed into the Prometheus. He steps up to a strange looking device attached to the building. He stands there in a daze as the device downloads Ancient knowledge into his brain and then he discovers that he suddenly has knowledge and powers... powers that can save Sam's life.<br/>Jack's Ancient gene enabled him to save Sam, then when they are informed that Anubis is on his way to attack Earth, and Sam realises that Jack has mysteriously been given immediate access to the Ancient knowledge, she was able to get Jack to give them the information they needed to find the Ancient outpost, and then he used the Chair to save Earth.<br/>When Sam unexpectedly ends up with Ancient knowledge and powers too, suspicious about the timing and the ease of finding what they needed to beat Anubis, Sam searches through the knowledge in her head, and discovers a plot that threatens their newfound happiness.<br/>Sam soon confirms their suspicions that she and Jack had been manipulated into meeting, and the sickening plot doesn't just threaten them, it also threatens Sam's miraculous pregnancy, which in turn, threatens the future of the whole damn Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colonel Samantha Carter took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. The mountain air was chilly, but it was helping to clear her head. They'd had a mission that went FUBAR in a BIG way and General Charles Kawalsky had ordered her off base for some compulsory down time. She decided that he'd really meant it, when he threatened to lock her in a cell if she didn't leave.<br/>
So, here she was, sulking alone in Pikes Peak National Park. She had packed some gear, then went home and packed some more and then she'd taken off on her beloved Indian motorcycle and somehow ended up here. She was looking out over the incredible view, too busy being frustrated to enjoy it. </p>
<p>What the hell was she supposed to do for the next three weeks of forced leave? Think up ways to forget what she and her team went through when they were locked up in a cell for nearly three weeks? Sam scowled. It wasn't her fault they got locked up, and it wasn't her fault that the arrogant town leader decided that he'd wanted her. He'd taken one look at her and decided that Sam was too beautiful to be a soldier. He'd refused to believe that she was SG1's team leader and insisted that she must be their travelling sexual plaything, employed to keep the team entertained at night. He'd then asked Daniel how much he would charge for a full night with the team's 'whore' in his bed.  </p>
<p>Sam had bitten the inside of her mouth to keep her temper in check, while Daniel patiently tried to convince the man that he was wrong. The town leader got angry that SG1 were not willing to share their whore in return for the possible trade they were seeking. He got very angry and demanded that she strip naked, so he could at least have a look at what Earth could 'offer' in return for their cooperation in establishing trade relations.<br/>
When they had refused, the town leader got even angrier and they had quickly been surrounded by armed men, and they had been forced to surrender. Daniel had tried again to explain as they were being tied up, but the town leader told him to shut up and then had him gagged. Teal'c, Daniel and SG1's newest team member, Captain Andrew Williams, were put in a cell together, and she had been put in the cell next to them.<br/>
They had all been humiliatingly forced to strip naked at gunpoint and then had their clothes taken away. The town leader had told them that he would let them go and start negotiations when she agreed to be his whore for a whole night. What had made matters worse, was that Captain Williams had got an erection when he saw Sam naked, and it only served as 'proof' that she was their whore. </p>
<p>Captain Williams had been mortified by his lack of control and had annoyingly apologised over and over again, but it had only made Sam angrier over the situation. Sam had been worried that the leader would end up forcing her to do it. She'd worried that he would threaten or hurt her team if she didn't comply, and then she would have no choice but to let the bastard rape her, to keep her team safe.<br/>
Her fears seem to be coming true when he'd had some of his men point their weapons at her team, but surprisingly the leader hadn't even come in her cell. The town leader threatened her team and forced her to put herself in a revealing position so he could masturbate while he looked at her naked body. The abuse had escalated over the term of their imprisonment, but fortunately not to the point of him physically touching her, for which she was very grateful.<br/>
The next day the leader forced her to touch herself intimately, so he could get a 'better look' at her cunt, and then he progressed to ordering her to pleasure herself so he could watch her orgasm. She'd initially refused when he'd ordered her to touch herself, and Captain Williams had been shot in the leg as her 'punishment'. Luckily it was a clean through and through shot above the knee, and had no doubt purposefully missed the bone, but there had been a lot of blood and it had no doubt hurt a lot judging by the way Andrew had initially screamed and then loudly groaned as Daniel put pressure on his wound. </p>
<p>They threatened to shoot the others too, so she had no choice but to comply. She was ordered to move the filthy mattress closer to the bars so the leader would have a better view. Sam was careful to make sure that he wouldn't be able to reach her through the bars, then she had laid down on her back with her knees up and her legs spread wide and played with herself, fighting her morbid embarrassment until she finally orgasmed. The leader had masturbated while he watched her, and then once she had orgasmed, to her complete relief, he'd simply left. He returned twice more that day and watched her orgasm each time before leaving again, then the next day he had pushed some sex toys through the bars and ordered her to use them.<br/>
She'd never used a butt plug before, hell, she'd never even had her ass PLAYED with before, so she had looked at the items with complete embarrassment. At home she only had an averaged sized vibrator that she mainly used on her clit, so seeing the variety of sex toys had been quite overwhelming. While she hesitated, Andrew had gotten another bullet wound in his thigh just above the first.<br/>
Even with the provided lubricant, it had taken quite a while for Sam to finally work the butt plug into her ass, but as much as she hated to admit it, fuck it had felt good to orgasm with that butt plug in her ass. He'd also given her a vibrator, and to her complete embarrassment, she had orgasmed VERY quickly when she'd used it in conjunction with the butt plug in her ass.<br/>
It had been far too long since she'd had decent sex, hell, had ANY real sex at all! It just wasn't worth her reputation to go out for casual sex or any one night stands in Colorado Springs, and her life was far too busy with work to have any personal relationships. Relationships were just too much hard work, especially with the top secret work she was involved in that she could never talk about, so she made do with going to Denver every now and then for a one night stand and otherwise relied on using her vibrator. She never bothered to use it much, just every now and then to take the edge off her stress by giving herself an orgasm or two. She hadn't bothered with the hassle of finding a man for sex since she got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and began to lead SG1 a year ago, and now she was a Colonel, it just wasn't worth the risk to do it at all.</p>
<p>The leader started coming more often, not always masturbating to point of ejaculation every time, but just to enjoy watching her orgasm. Making herself orgasm so much, had quickly increased her neglected libido and her body became traitorous in it's willingness to orgasm. She had been ashamed to admit it, but having the leader and his men watch her, and making it rather obvious that they wanted to fuck her, turned her on a little too much. Within days she couldn't stop with just one orgasm, and began to give herself two or three orgasms instead. As time progressed, she was feeling more and more turned on by her regular orgasm sessions, and later on she had even progressed to the point of continually giving herself orgasms until she exhausted herself.<br/>
It became even more embarrassing when Andrew could no longer control himself. Once Sam started to become more relaxed about giving herself orgasms, and then started giving herself multiple orgasms, complete with her moaning through her pleasure, Andrew had found it harder and harder to resist the temptation of touching himself. Andrew had gotten to the point where he finally ejaculated, even without having touched himself, as she moaned through her orgasms. In the end Sam told him that she understood, and pretty much straight out gave him permission to masturbate whenever she was forced to play with herself. It was more than a little weird when she realised that, although he was much more discreet than Andrew, Daniel had also starting to masturbate too, but when Teal'c began to masturbate while watching her orgasm as well, she began to suspect that maybe they were all being drugged.</p>
<p>Then when she really started thinking about it, she realised that she was right. Her need to orgasm had steadily been increasing to the point where she had voluntarily begun to give herself multiple orgasms, and then she had even started to pleasure herself when the leader wasn't even there. The guys would masturbate while they watched her and over time, they stopped being discreet about it, and she could clearly see what they were doing as they watched her fuck herself with the vibrator. Somewhere along the way, it had stopped being embarrassing and started being a great way to pass the time. Knowing that they were watching her and enjoying it, turned Sam on even more, even though she knew they were only doing it because of the drugs, it had still made her feel strangely 'sexy'.<br/>
Then after two weeks, the leader took her toys away and she had begun to go insane with the fierce need to have something inside her pussy when she orgasmed. She was never satisfied with the orgasms from just her fingers, and her almost constant state of sexual frustration had started driving her crazy. The leader had 'offered' to relieve her frustration with his hard cock every time he watched her orgasm, and three days later, his offer had become far too tempting. She was literally going insane with the need to feel something inside her pussy, so insane, that she even seriously contemplated asking one of the guys to stick their cock through the bars, so she could back up to the bars between their cells and impale herself on their cock to relieve her torturous frustration.</p>
<p>She truly felt like she was going crazy as she fought to keep herself under enough control to not beg for a hard cock to fill her, getting to the point where she was wet, frustrated and feeling angry all the time. Teal'c had the biggest cock she had ever seen, she hadn't actually seen very many different cocks, but her drug addled mind frequently wondered what it would be like to be fucked by such a large cock. When she actually began to fantasise that one of her team mates was fucking her while she played with herself, that's when she knew she was far too close to breaking. She knew that the drugs were now quickly pushing her to the point where she would beg for someone to fuck her, and that's when she realised, that her feeling like that, was what the town leader had been waiting for. Waiting for her to BEG him to fuck her. THAT's why he had been happy just to watch and not touch, he'd wanted her to completely humiliate herself and have her BEG him to fuck her and she couldn't let that happen.<br/>
Despite protests from Teal'c, Daniel and Andrew, she stopped eating, hoping the drugs were in the food, but when the need for orgasms didn't lessen after two days, to her team's dismay, she stopped drinking too. She pretended to eat and drink but flushed it all down the toilet. She was on the point of serious dehydration when she decided that the effects of the drug was definitely still not reducing and that she was now desperate enough to try something dangerous and very risky. The insane need wasn't getting any easier to cope with, and there was obviously not going to be any rescue coming if the SGC hadn't been able to manage one in the three weeks they had been missing for.<br/>
When the leader came to watch her next, she gave herself multiple orgasms with her fingers and made sure that she gave an extra hot 'performance'. Then hoping that she sounded desperate enough, she whined and moaned with frustration and then sobbed a little and begged the leader to come in and fuck her 'empty cunt'. The leader grinned like a smug Cheshire cat as he removed his boots and pants while she squirmed and begged him to hurry as he entered the cell. She rocked her hips, lifting her feet up so her knees were bent up next to her torso, widening her legs as she folded them up by her sides so her pussy opened a little and looked extra inviting as she desperately begged him to shove his cock inside her and he quickly dropped to his knees between her spread legs.<br/>
As she had hoped, he was extremely excited and only had eyes for her pussy, and as soon as he was holding his cock and he leaned down and forward to put his cock inside her, Sam made her move and quickly had his neck in a tight leg lock. Sam immediately threatened to break his neck, as one of her hands grabbed his scrotum, twisting and squeezing his balls with a crushing grip for added control. She forced him to order his men to let her team out of their cell, and once her team had control of the weapons, fuelled by her extreme anger and sexual frustration, she had given the leader's balls an extra vicious crushing twist before punching his cock and balls several times. Then Sam untangled her legs from his neck, used them to push him away from her, and then left him crying in agony on the floor.</p>
<p>They found something to gag and tie them up with, stolen what clothes and boots that would fit and quickly headed for the Stargate with the men's weapons. It was ten miles to the Stargate, it was a hot day and they hadn't been able to grab any water as they had made their escape. It was at about the seven mile mark when her anger driven determination and her body had completely failed her and she'd collapsed. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she was struggling to breathe as she fell to her hands and knees and then to her side.<br/>
Teal'c had carried her the rest of the way, and she'd finally lost consciousness about a mile before the Gate. She'd been rushed to the infirmary and had several fluid IV's running as they used ice to cool her dangerously overheated body. Apparently it had been a very close call, but thankfully she didn't remember any of those frantic hours that had been spent anxiously trying to save her life.<br/>
Sam had woken up two days later, still feeling the insane need to orgasm. As a team, they had talked on the way to the Stargate and agreed to heavily water down what had happened, and eliminate anything that happened in regards to any sexual reactions between them as team members. So there was no way that Sam was going to admit that she still felt horny as hell, and was still feeling desperate to be fucked. Especially because she didn't want to have to go through any counselling sessions with the shrink about the disaster of her lengthy non-existent sex life.</p>
<p>Thankfully Janet had agreed to let her out of the infirmary fairly quickly, on the condition that she stayed on base and Janet allowed her to do light work on the condition that she put on a certain amount of weight before she would allow her to go back on full active duty. As a result of her ongoing sexual frustration, her temper had been on a hair trigger and she began to over-react to everything that went wrong. After she had messed up several experiments and stuffed up on some diagnostics, her stuff-ups and ongoing temper and anger issues had forced General Kawalsky's hand, and truthfully, she was grateful.<br/>
After several warnings from General Kawalsky, as soon as Janet had given her the all clear to leave the base and go home, he had ordered her off base for a complete break to give her a chance to get her 'overworked mind and stress levels' under control. It was true that she was overworked and stressed, but ultimately it was her sexual frustration that had stopped her from being able to concentrate.<br/>
She felt uncharacteristically embarrassed around her team and she couldn't face the thought of them coming around to her house to 'make her feel better' or to talk about what had happened, while she was still feeling so damn angry and horny all the time. She knew that as soon as they found out that she had been kicked off base, they would show up at her house, so she had packed some of her gear on base and after briefly stopping in at home to grab clothes and some more bits and pieces, she left and headed towards Pikes Peak to clear her head, be alone and think.</p>
<p>So, here she was, riding around aimlessly and wondering what in the hell she was going to do for three weeks. Kawalsky had told her that she was even off the on-call list, so she hoped nothing seriously went wrong with the Stargate that needed her expertise, because if Kawalsky wanted her gone, then she was going to take advantage of it and STAY gone. She had put her cell on silent and she actually felt good knowing that she was REALLY going to get some time to herself. Usually when she had time off, she was still ALWAYS on the on-call list, and she was ALWAYS called in for emergencies. It was ultimately her own fault because her workaholic tendencies made it difficult for her to even TAKE time off, but this time she was determined to do it, and enjoy it. One thing she did know, was that she'd packed her gear and planned to go camping alone, but purposefully left her vibrator at home. She was still feeling insanely horny and had decided that she need to go off alone somewhere, and keep going cold turkey to try and beat it without any men around to tempt her. She was hoping that her sex drive was just ridiculously high from the drug, and hopefully, if she kept denying herself from having an orgasm as she had been since being back from the stuffed up mission, that the need would decrease. Her panties were wet just from sitting on her bike, and suddenly she couldn't couldn't stop herself from grinding down on the seat of her bike again, putting the pressure of the seam of her leather pants directly on her clit as her wet pussy clenched with need. Shit. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.</p>
<p>She put her visor back down, restarted her bike and rode down one of the more used roads, figuring that she would come across an empty campsite sooner or later. The weather was downright chilly and no one in their right mind would be camping with their families while the weather was this cold. She impulsively stopped her bike when she saw a large home made, but neat and tidy sign that said 'Jack's trail riding tours, riding lesson's and horse hire'.<br/>
Sam hadn't ridden a horse for a few years but she had always enjoyed it. Making a sudden and even more impulsive decision, she turned down the road and rode along the very long winding road until she came into a huge clearing. There was a beautiful large log cabin, several barns with some paddocks, yards and some smaller cabins, possibly accommodation for guests. The whole place looked immaculate and the horses that she could see, looked healthy and well cared for. She rode up next to the pick up truck that was parked in front of the main cabin where there was another sign that said 'office' and parked her bike. She got off the bike and pulled off her helmet, automatically running her fingers through her short hair by habit. </p>
<p>She turned when she heard the sound of boots walking on the porch and her mouth suddenly went dry as she looked, presumably, at 'Jack'. Her panties got even more soaked as she stared at him while he smiled at her. He was so incredibly handsome and she knew she was in big trouble when she almost couldn't stop herself from squeezing her thighs together to put pressure on her needy clit.<br/>
His easygoing grin was heart-stopping as he walked up to her and held out his hand.<br/>
"Hi, I'm Jack O'Neill. How can I help you?".<br/>
His voice made her melt inside and she briefly wondered if it would be smarter to just get back on her damn bike and get away from him as quickly as possible, but in the end, she couldn't stop herself as she cleared her throat, then took his hand and shook it as she smiled back at him. She desperately hoped that he couldn't smell the increasing levels of her arousal, that was now slowly spreading down her inner thighs inside her leather pants.<br/>
"Hi. I'm Sam Carter. I'm interested in hiring a horse".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiring a horse hey? Are you interested in a guided trail ride, or did you have something else in mind?” asked Jack with a smile.<br/>
“Actually, I have camping gear so I was thinking of hiring a horse for a few days if you do that?” asked Sam.<br/>
“How much riding experience do you have?”<br/>
“I rode every chance I got as a kid, but not so much lately. Do you hire horses out for camping?”<br/>
“Sure, as long as I’m happy with your riding skills. How about we get you on a horse and see what you remember?”<br/>
“Sure. That’s sounds sensible” Sam looked down at her bike leathers “Do you have somewhere I can get changed?”<br/>
“There’s a bathroom in the big barn, you can use that if you like?”<br/>
“That would be great” Sam said and then she turned to her bike and lifted her gear bag off and sat her helmet and gloves on the seat.<br/>
Jack led her to the big barn, showed her where the bathroom was and Sam went in and changed into dry panties, jeans, a long sleeve shirt and her hiking boots. Sam came out of the bathroom and put her backpack and gear bag down on the floor and walked over to Jack, who had a horse tied in the centre breezeway of the barn.<br/>
“He’s gorgeous” Sam smiled as she looked at the big muscled chestnut gelding. He had a crooked white blaze down his face and four white socks.<br/>
“Jasper will do a good job of looking after you. He knows his way home, so if you happen to get lost, just let him choose the way”<br/>
“Handy” said Sam with a grin.<br/>
“Oh, you have no idea” smiled Jack with a twinkle in his eye.<br/>
“Do you have many people get lost?”<br/>
“It happens. People stray from the trails all the time, even though I tell them a million times not to” he grinned.<br/>
“Oh yeah. I know people like that. Don’t worry, I know how not to get lost” Sam smiled.<br/>
“I see you have well used hiking boots. Do you camp a lot?”<br/>
“You could say that” Sam sighed “I don’t get to camp on my own very much, but I just needed to get away from work for a while”</p><p>“Western or English saddle?” Jack asked.<br/>
“Western please. It will be easier to tie my gear on”<br/>
“Okay then, grab that saddle and chuck it on” Jack said as he stepped back and pointed towards a saddle sitting on a rack close by. Even though the horse looked immaculate, Sam ran her hand over the horses back and then looked at her hand to make sure the horse didn’t need brushing first and then she picked up a saddle cloth and placed it over the horses back and then prepared the saddle, making sure all the straps were untangled and ready to go. She hefted the saddle up, walked over to the horse and tossed it on the horse, settling it perfectly onto the saddle cloth, then she slid the whole thing back a little to get it into the correct position and to make sure the horse’s hair was smooth under the saddle. She let the straps down over the side of the saddle, then passed the girth through the breastplate strap and then buckled the girth up. She then buckled up the rest of the breastplate, making sure it sat right on Jasper’s chest and then reached under him again to grab the cinch strap and buckled it up. She rocked the saddle a little and then did the girth up another two holes then she turned to face Jack.<br/>
“Bridle?” she asked with a smile.<br/>
Jack handed her a bridle and Sam stood beside Jasper’s head and gave him a few pats before reaching up and pushing the bit gently into the horse’s mouth as she pulled the strap over his ears and then did up the throat-latch to secure the bridle onto the horse.<br/>
“Did I pass?” Sam asked with a self satisfied grin as she turned back to face Jack.<br/>
“You’re hiding quite a bit of muscle under that shirt” he said with amusement “Most people can’t even get the saddle up onto the horses back. Everything looks fine. Up you get”</p><p>Sam grin grew even bigger at the compliment and gave the horse another pat as she unclipped the lead rope from the horse’s halter. She placed her foot in the stirrup and easily swung up onto the horses back, sighing as she settled into the saddle and put her other foot in the offside stirrup.<br/>
“Feel good to get back on a horse hey?” Jack asked with a smile.<br/>
“Yeah. God my ass is going to hate me, but I feel at home already” she grinned.<br/>
Jack directed her out to a large round yard and opened the gate for her. Sam walked the horse in and kept walking around the edge of the yard to get used to the horse’s rhythm. Jasper had a smooth ground covering stride and felt instantly relaxed with him. Sam touched the rein onto the side of Jasper’s neck and he turned away from the slight pressure, making Sam smile at his instant and well trained obedience. After a couple of laps, she pushed him on into a trot for a few laps and then asked him to canter. He felt like a rocking horse, a very smooth, plush rocking horse and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she crossed through the middle of the yard and asked Jasper to change leading legs to go in the other direction. His change was flawless and after another lap, pulled him up, spun him round on his hind legs and cantered off in the other direction. She did another few laps, making a few moves to see how good his training was and then pulled him up to a walk and let the reins loose so he could lower his head as she walked him back to Jack, who was standing on the outside of the yard, grinning at her with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.<br/>
“He’s a sweetheart and very well trained. Did you train him yourself?” asked Sam as she swung down off Jasper's back and began to stroke his face and rub around his eyes.<br/>
“I trained all my own horses. I also do a bit of breeding and sell them off once they’re trained”<br/>
“I bet you’ve got a waiting list if they're anything like Jasper” Sam guessed with a smile.<br/>
“Actually, I do. I was toying with the idea of buying more mares to breed with”<br/>
“Do you have your own stallion?” Sam asked with interest.<br/>
“Sure do. Wanna meet the big fella?” Jack smiled.<br/>
“I’d love to. Do you want me to unsaddle Jasper?”<br/>
“How soon were you wanting to set off?”<br/>
“How long does it take to get to a nice secluded campsite by a stream?”<br/>
“There’s a great spot about ten miles up, it really depends how far you want to go, but I can guarantee that you'll be alone”<br/>
“Ten miles sounds good, it won’t be too hard on my ass” Sam grinned.<br/>
“Jack looked at the sky and then looked back at her, just clip him up on the lead rope again. You’ll want to be heading off within the hour to make sure you get there with daylight left to set up. Your gear nice and warm? There’s a vague forecast of snow at the end of the week. If you head back down on Friday, you should beat it with no problems”.</p><p>Sam clipped Jasper up and followed Jack into one of the smaller barns. A horse looked out of the stable door and nickered as Jack walked up to him and gave him a pat.<br/>
“Oh wow!” Sam sighed as she looked at the stallion “He’s stunning!”<br/>
“This, is Firestorm. Over sixteen hands of pure muscle, and as you've probably guessed, Jasper's dad” Jack told her with a grin.<br/>
Sam could see Jack’s affection for the stallion in his face and the way he interacted with the horse. She couldn’t help but smile back at Jack as she stroked Firestorm’s face. He was very similar to Jasper, but his white star and blaze were in perfect alignment as it ran down his face and onto his muzzle. He had longer white stockings on all four legs and his mane and tail was a little darker than Jasper's. He certainly was a ball of muscle like Jasper, but Firestorm carried it with longer legged elegance.<br/>
“Do you ride him?” asked Sam, almost transfixed by the stallion’s presence.<br/>
“I try and take him out every few days, more if I can. It depends on work and the weather of course”<br/>
“Work” Sam huffed “Some days I wish I could….” Sam suddenly clammed up and removed her hand from Firestorms head “Thanks for showing me Firestorm, he really is stunning. I’d better get myself organised” Sam said and then she turned and walked back to the other barn to organise her gear.<br/>
Jack jogged to catch up with her “You can park your bike in the barn if you like, it would be a shame to leave it out in the weather. It’s a beauty”<br/>
“Thanks. I appreciate being able to put it in the barn. I restored it myself so I tend to baby it a bit” she confessed.<br/>
“You restored it? You did a great job, she was purring like a kitten when you rode in”<br/>
“When I’m bored, I pull it apart and put it back together, so yeah… it had better purr like a kitten” she laughed.<br/>
“Oh wow… No wonder you need a chance to get away for a while” Jack grinned “You pull apart a perfectly good motorbike to stop yourself from getting bored? I hate to know what you do for work” he grinned.<br/>
Sam’s smile froze in place “Yeah. Work is… well… work” she said hesitantly.<br/>
“It sounds as though you really need this getaway? You sound a little stressed” Jack asked her gently. When Sam looked at the ground he spoke again “I get it. Work’s off limits. You came here to have a relaxing time, and a relaxing time you shall have” he said firmly.<br/>
“Thanks” said Sam with a small voice “I’m actually looking forward to some solitude”.<br/>
“Well, you’re heading to the right place. Just follow the trail markers to Campsite 4 and you can’t go wrong. Do you need provisions?”<br/>
“No, it’s okay. I packed enough for a week just in case. I wasn’t even sure what I was going to do and then I just saw your sign… and well… here I am” Sam confessed.<br/>
“I was a bit surprised to see you, things are usually pretty quiet around here this time of year. I get a few trail rides and lessons booked but no one bothers camping out when it’s so chilly. Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I can rent you a cabin and you can just go out for day rides if you’d rather? I promise to leave you alone” he grinned.<br/>
Sam grinned back at him. She wasn’t sure that if she stayed here, that she would be able to leave HIM alone though. Her fresh panties were already well on their way to being soaked. Jack was entirely too delicious to look at and his overall manner sparked things inside her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. He was certainly the whole package and it was driving her body, and her mind a little crazy.<br/>
“Alright then. I’ll um… pack” said Sam as she went to her bags to do some rearranging and fill her backpack with what she would need for a few days. A few days and then she would see how she was feeling. Maybe she should take Jack up on his offer for a cabin and... 'Oh God Sam, get your mind out of the gutter' she thought to herself with annoyance as she packed. </p><p>“I’ll get some hard feed ready for Jasper, just give him a portion of grain every night and take him down to the stream for a drink twice a day, it's cool weather so he’ll be fine with that. Just put him in one of the covered yards of a night in case it rains. There is a small shed there with some brushes, canvas rugs for the horses and other odds and ends and plenty of bales of hay in it. Give Jasper a few biscuits of hay in the morning and then again with the hard feed at night. I’d appreciate it if you put his canvas rug on him of a night. You can put the saddle in the shed so it’s out of the weather if you don’t want it in your tent to use as a pillow or back rest. In fact, I don't usually let people do this, but if it gets too cold, you're welcome to use the shed to sleep in. Seeing as though you’re going on your own, I’ve put a radio in with Jasper’s food. I always keep the base set on, so just use the preset channel if you run into trouble.”<br/>
“Any thing in particular I need to worry about?” asked Sam, suddenly thinking a little straighter, and realising that she hadn’t even asked any questions yet.<br/>
“We don’t get many bears in that area, just make sure you keep an eye out for any stray wolves that have had a bad hunting streak. They are usually pretty well fed here, so they tend to stay away unless they’re desperate, but even then, I've never known them to bother a horse” Jack looked at her carefully as she nodded seriously “Do you want to take a gun? It usually only takes one or two shots in the air to scare them away”<br/>
“I, ah… have my own weapon in my pack. I’m licenced and I know how to use it. I’ll be fine, and I promise I'll keep Jasper safe” Sam smiled confidently.<br/>
“Okay then. I don’t think there’s anything else I need to tell you” he said with a wry smile.<br/>
Sam smiled and then they both got to work and it didn’t take long for Sam to pack what she needed into her back pack and then tied her tent and sleeping bag to the back of the saddle. She went to her bike and pushed it into the barn and put it near one of the walls so it was out of the way and sat her helmet and gloves back onto the seat.<br/>
Jack had tied a bag with Jasper’s food onto the back of the saddle and he had also untied the horse and looped the rope around his neck and tied it securely so it wouldn’t come undone during her ride.</p><p>Jack watched Sam as she pushed her bike into the barn. She was absolutely beautiful and her smile, oh boy, did that smile do peculiar things to his heart. He hadn’t felt this attracted to a woman in a long, long time and was quick to notice that there were no rings on her fingers. It didn’t necessarily mean anything, and he knew that he was too old to be of any possible interest to her. He could feel his cock stirring as he watched her leg muscles flex and relax with each step as she pushed the heavy bike and couldn’t help but look at her ass as well. Yep… beautiful and WAY too out of his league. Oh well. He could dream, and then he frowned a bit as he realised that he probably WOULD be dreaming about her. Jack shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. She was a customer and he should be treating her with more respect, than ogling at her ass and her legs that seemed to go on forever. When he first saw her in her sexy black leathers, she had taken her helmet off and run her hand through her blonde hair as she turned to look at him and his heart had skipped a beat as he had looked at her face. Jack mentally shook himself and silently told his libido to calm down and behave as Sam turned to face him.<br/>
“All set?” Jack asked.<br/>
“Yep” Sam said as she put on her back pack and settled it comfortably on her back.<br/>
“All right then, unless you get bored, or too cold, I’ll see you Friday. Make sure you leave by midday to leave yourself enough light to make it down the mountain okay”<br/>
“Sure will” Sam said and then she put her foot into the stirrup and swung herself up onto Jasper’s back again. Sam suddenly thought of something “Oh… God I didn’t even give you a deposit or anything” she said with a little embarrassment at her lack of rational thinking.<br/>
“Jack indicated towards her bike “Oh, I don’t think I’ll have any trouble with you running off with my horse” he grinned and Sam snorted a laugh.<br/>
“Not a chance in hell of me leaving THAT behind” she grinned.<br/>
“We’ll sort it out when you get back. I hope you have a great time up there Sam” he said sincerely.<br/>
“Thank you Jack. I hope so too” she said a little sadly and then forced a smile onto her face and pushed Jasper into a walk and gave him a little wave as she headed off toward the start of the trail that led to campsite number four.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CAMPSITE 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack watched her go. He had felt tension coming from her several times. He sighed deeply. There was nothing better than a ride up the mountain to clear his head and his worries, he just hoped that it would work for her too. He had somehow felt her unhappiness and wondered if it was anything to do with her work. She had certainly shut down the conversation when it had gone in that direction. He had met a great many people who were unhappy with their jobs, but Sam had just seemed… tired of, or maybe stressed, with her job. He kept watching until Sam and Jasper disappeared around a bend in the trail, then he picked up Sam’s helmet, gloves, her remaining bag and the key to her bike and took them with him back into the cabin for safe keeping. He sat them against the wall in the entrance and then went back to the paperwork he’d been doing when she’d unexpectedly arrived.</p><p>Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she rode up the trail. Her body was screaming at her to stay and find some excuse to end up in bed with him. Then she instantly had pictures of herself sitting astride Jack and riding HIM instead of his horse. Sam shifted in the saddle. She’d only just started and the seam of her jeans was already putting a pleasant pressure on her already sensitive clit. She had NEVER felt herself react to a man as instantly as she had with Jack. NEVER. She closed her eyes and remembered his gorgeous smile and how much his eyes shone when he smiled. Sam sighed with annoyance and opened her eyes and tried to forget Jack, but she couldn’t. She had even looked at his hands at one stage, wondering how talented his fingers were. Sam groaned in disgust at herself and told herself to stop mooning over a stranger.<br/>
Sam decided to push Jasper into a canter to eat up some distance before the trail became too steep. She cantered for about a mile and a half and then slowed him to a walk. She felt happy. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. There was something special about being on a horse and feeling it’s power underneath you. Jasper was walking forward eagerly with his ears pricked forward, also enjoying the opportunity to go somewhere interesting. She could feel his joy to be out on a ride and it made her smile. It had been a long time since she’d had a chance to go for a ride on a horse, her last ride had been on a rather tired older horse, who simply had no spark and no pleasure in what he’d been doing. Jasper’s joy was catching and she was grateful.</p><p>It had been a hard year, who the hell was she kidding, it had been a hard couple of years. Lately, with her new promotion and yet another position, she’d felt like the pressure was getting to her. She was always being hounded on so many sides, that sometimes she wished she could just… quit. She couldn’t. Earth needed her and she knew it. No one else was as good with tech and the Stargate as she was, and sometimes, she wished that there were a LOT of people who could take some of the pressure off her. She had been contemplating giving up SG1 so she could concentrate more on the 302 and the Battle Cruisers development, and take off some of the immense pressure she was under. Leader of SG1, 2IC of the SGC, Adviser to the 302 and Battle Cruiser development programs and also a heavy responsibility with the science department. She used to thrive on it. She used to LOVE it, but now… she was just… tired. All she had was her job. She had absolutely no personal life, because more often than not, she was stuck on the base, or stuck on a mission that went to crap and frankly… she was sick of it. She felt like she was getting old. Getting old, and life was passing her by. It seemed that life would ALWAYS be passing her by, unless she did something to try and stop it from happening. Maybe it WAS time to slow down, maybe it WAS time to start looking for someone to share her life with. At the moment, her life was nothing that she COULD share. She knew that depression had been starting to affect her, and she had been valiantly trying to fight it off, but after what had just happened on their last mission, she felt more depressed than ever.<br/>
All those orgasms had made her realise how much she had been neglecting her own needs. Neglecting her personal life. It felt like she didn’t even HAVE a personal life, and that she never would, and that was the worst thing. There never seemed to be an end in sight with this damn war. Not while they had no idea how to deal with Anubis. She was fighting a war that hardly anyone on Earth even knew about. Risking her life, GIVING UP her whole damn life, to fight a war that was buried in secrets.</p><p>The last few years had been a blur. She had done SO many amazing things and she was grateful that she had been given the chance to do those things, but at what cost? Her body was scarred and tired. Her depressed thoughts always brought her thoughts circling back to Jolinar, and what had been done to her body when it had been taken by force. She understood why Jolinar had done it, but it had changed EVERYTHING for Sam. EVERYTHING. She now had alien crap in her blood, so she couldn’t risk going to a normal hospital or a normal doctor. The ability to be a mother had been stolen from her and that’s what she struggled with the most. When she was younger, she hadn’t even been sure that she wanted kids. She'd been having the time of her life on SG1 and seeing things that she hadn’t even dreamed about, but now, now she was older, it was an ache that wouldn’t go away. Now she was older, she regretted not having someone to share her life with, and she frequently wondered if she ever would. COULD she ever have anyone to share her life with, while she was so essential to Earth’s defences in the war with the Goa’uld? It wouldn’t be fair on anyone to have to survive on the scraps of her time that she could offer them. It wasn’t fair on anyone else and it wasn’t fair on her. How would she survive, if she got a taste of having someone there for her, someone to love her, only to struggle to find time to be with them and lose them because they felt neglected? Who in the hell would WANT to be with her, when she couldn’t prioritise them over her commitment to her job, mind you it was a commitment to protect Earth, but she could never tell a potential partner that. All they would know, was that her job was more important than spending time with them. It wouldn't be fair. She would hate it being done to her, so how could she expect someone to put up with it for her?</p><p>She wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to look at the beauty around her. For at least a few days she would have time for herself in this beautiful place. Time where she wasn’t being pulled in five different directions at once. Time when she didn’t have deadlines looming with the Battle Cruiser Program, or disasters to prevent, or lives to save. For a few days, all she had to worry about was herself and Jasper, and she was damn well going to enjoy it.<br/>
The campsite was lovely. A level grassy haven surrounded by forest. She dismounted from Jasper and groaned as she rotated her pelvis and stretched her legs. Yep… her ass hated her, right along with her calves and thighs too. Sam untied her gear from the back of the saddle and put it on the ground near the shed then unsaddled Jasper. She removed his bridle and then led him down to the stream with his halter and leadrope. The 'stream' was more like a small river and had a short section of a stone covered sloping bank, where the horses could safely walk down to the water. Near the stone covered bank, the water pooled with a bit of a small man-made dam, roughly the size of a large Hot tub, which made it into an almost still section of water in the otherwise very rapidly moving, deep stream. Sam imagined that would be heaven to in sit in the calm water during hotter weather, but right now, she knew the water's temperature would be bitterly cold. Once Jasper had finished drinking, she took him back to the campsite and put him in one of the grassy wood-railed yards, unclipped his leadrope and put up the gate rails to stop him from getting out. She went to the shed, unbolted the door and had a look inside. The hay smelt divine and she walked over to a broken bale, picked up a couple of biscuits of hay and took them out to Jasper and put them on the ground in the yard. Jasper walked over and began to eat the sweet smelling hay and Sam stroked his face a few times and then went over to her gear and the horse's tack and carried it into the shed. Looking at the loose hay on the floor of the shed made Sam make the impulsive decision to sleep in the shed rather than set up her tent. Even though she would normally consider that it would feel like 'cheating' over of setting up her tent, she figured that she may as well take advantage of the comfort the shed would provide. </p><p>She reasoned with herself that the shed would be warmer for a start, and if it rained, she would be far more comfortable in the shed, than in her little tent. With her mind made up, Sam went over to the pile of canvas horse rugs that were neatly laying over a wooden pole that was hung from the rafters with rope, and noticed that they had names painted on the sides of them. Sam sorted through them until she found one with ‘Jasper’ on it and then carried it out to him. It didn’t take her long to toss it up and spread it over his back, then buckle up the chest strap and clip up the straps that went around his legs to help hold the warm blanket lined rug in place. Sam gave him a few pats while he happily munched on the hay and then she went to sort out her gear and get her bed sorted before it got dark.<br/>
She spread her tent out on the loose hay like a ground sheet, then unrolled her sleeping bag and put it on top of the tent and piled up some extra hay under her tent that would serve as a pillow. Sam looked through her pack and found the small plastic bags that she kept some matches, a cigarette lighter and some fire-starter cubes in, and then went back outside after grabbing a small armful of the firewood that was neatly stacked in a row along part of the wall next to the door. Sam went to the established camp fire area and started a small fire to boil water for some coffee. The camp fire area was a circle of dirt surrounded by medium sized stones to help control the spread of the fire and there were several large flat topped rocks spaced around it in a rough circle. The layout looked as though it was set up for wooden planks to be placed on the rocks to form benches, because the rocks were uniformly placed in pairs with close to identical spacing and it made Sam wonder if the planks were somewhere in the hay shed. There wasn't much point in bothering to look for them when she was the only person there, so she figured that the flat rocks would be comfortable enough to sit on. The fire area also had short metal poles stuck vertically into the ground either side of the circle of 
 medium rocks, with a metal rod laying across them so it could be used to suspend things over the fire. Sam had seen a couple of metal buckets in the hay shed and one had obviously been used over the fire, so she decided to use that to boil the water, rather than unpack her own small metal tin, knowing that she would be able to boil enough water for her coffee and have plenty of water left over to refill her canteen once it had cooled down. She went down to the stream and put some water into both the buckets so she would be able to use the other bucket to have a wash before she went to bed, and then she threaded the handle of the fire damaged bucket onto the metal rail and suspended it over the small fire to heat up. She had packed some MRE’s in her gear bag when she left the Base because she knew they would be very convenient, and a hell of a lot lighter than fresh or tinned food and cooking utensils. She looked at the all too familiar packets with a little disgust and wished that she'd taken Jack up on his offer of provisions, she wouldn't have had to carry them far and they sure would have been better than MRE's. She sighed, picked one out and opened it up, feeling surprisingly hungry and figured it must be the crisp mountain air.<br/>
More often than not, she'd had to force herself to eat lately... lately... for months, and Janet was always on her back about her weight loss. She hadn't even felt much like eating even while she'd been half starved during their recent three week imprisonment, and remembering that suddenly made her wonder if her depression WAS getting on top of her more than what she'd thought. She sat on a flat rock and watched Jasper eat his hay as she picked at the MRE, her appetite taking the usual nosedive once she actually started eating. When she couldn't force herself to eat anymore, she went and put her rubbish straight into a plastic bag to help mask the smell of food from possible predators and shoved it into her pack in the shed.<br/>
The shed was large, well built and had a solid wooden floor. It had a couple of spare halters, bridles, a coil of rough strong rope and other bits and pieces hanging up on one wall, no doubt to replace lost or broken items if they were needed. She stepped outside again to go and sit back on the rock and breathed in a big deep breath of the chilly air. It made her shiver a little, but it also made her feel… free. It felt like all her worries just melted from her as she breathed in the crisp mountain air, and tears came to her eyes as she realised just how much she had needed this break. She was now even happier that Kawalsky had taken her off the on-call list, and she was even more glad that her cell phone no longer had a signal. At least if she wasn't getting calls, then she couldn't feel guilty about not answering them.<br/>
She had shoved a note under Daniel's lab door on the way out of the SGC. She knew that they would worry about her if she just disappeared, especially after the time she'd been abducted and almost killed by a desperate and sick man. She'd let them know that since Kawalsky had officially kicked her off base, she was going away by herself for the three weeks so she could have a real break for once, and told them not to bother calling unless someone was dying. A break from everything and everyone, and right now, sitting by the fire up on the peaceful mountain, she felt like she didn’t even WANT to go back. It made her feel guilty, but she even felt like she'd needed a break from her team as well. She realised that she felt like a puppet who’d just been freed from her controlling strings, and she was a little scared at just how good it felt to have no responsibilities or commitments weighing her down. Maybe it WAS time for her to retire from active duty, and have one less string controlling her movements and her life, before she did a, no doubt spectacular, crash and burn from the stress? She knew that Teal'c and Daniel would be disappointed in her if she did quit the team, but surely they would understand. Wouldn't they? Or would she just be being selfish?</p><p>She felt guilty. Guilty that she even FELT like she needed to be done with that damn war, especially with Anubis still being such a huge threat. But her life hadn’t been her own since the moment she had stepped through the Stargate for the first time. She loved her team. Loved Teal’c and Daniel like brothers and Captain Andrew Williams had been settling in really well after replacing their last team member. Ever since she had taken over the team from Kawalsky, their fourth had been a string of personnel who hadn’t quite handled SG1’s fast and gruelling pace, or simply hadn't been a good fit. Maybe SG1 was even too fast paced for her now, maybe she WAS done? Maybe she just couldn’t face that life anymore? Then guilt gnawed at her again, and she knew that she would never quit while there was still a war to fight.<br/>
As long as she was needed, she would ‘soldier on’ and try to forget that she craved something… better, something… personal. She felt like she was the property of the Air Force, and her life would never, ever be her own, but maybe what she REALLY needed, was to just kick herself in the ass and get over her feelings of loneliness, because realistically she simply couldn’t have anything or anyone else in her life until the war was over, and it was depressingly possible the war might NEVER be over.<br/>
She could NEVER be a mother, and she could NEVER trust anyone enough to fully share her life with, so what was she actually missing out on if she couldn't have those things? Companionship and Sex? Well, at least now she knew how to pleasure herself a whole lot better, and she wouldn't have to worry about having to leave Colorado Springs to find a guy for casual sex now that she had learned how to masturbate 'properly'. The orgasms she had been giving herself with those sex toys were amazingly good and when the sex toys had been taken away from her in that cell, she had become a master at making herself orgasm with only her fingers. She had never known that she could be capable of giving herself so much pleasure. Then, in the split second it had taken to remember what she had learned in that cell, the insanely strong levels of sexual arousal came flooding back through her body like a tidal wave.<br/>
Shit. </p><p>She squeezed her thighs together and groaned as her clit and nipples instantaneously tingled with need.<br/>
Fuck it.<br/>
If giving herself lots of orgasms was all she had to look forward to for the rest of her miserably lonely 'personal' life, then she may as well not bother denying herself. She got up, went to the shed, grabbed her torch, another biscuit of hay and the bag of Jasper’s grain. She had spent so much time mooning over her very busy, but pathetic lonely life, that it had gotten quite dark. While she was in the shed, she saw a plastic feed tub, so she took it with her to pour Jasper's food into so he wouldn't have to eat it off the ground. She went out to Jasper, moved him into the covered yard for the night as Jack had requested, then gave Jasper a portion of grain.<br/>
She stood there for a moment and gave Jasper some final pats for the night while he began to munch on the grain. She was already falling in love with Jasper's friendly personality and she was looking forward to spending more time with him tomorrow. Sam quickly made sure that the fire was completely out before she went to the edge of the clearing and quickly pulled her jeans and panties down to do a quick pee. She used a tissue from her pocket to wipe herself and then once she was done she went back into the shed, put the used tissue with the rest of her rubbish and bolted the door from the inside to keep it closed. She washed her hands using some of the left-over boiled water to mix with the colder water, and then she peeled off her jeans, took off her long sleeve shirt and bra and slipped one of her favourite over-sized t-shirt's to sleep in and then got into her over-sized sleeping bag before turning off her torch.<br/>
She'd indulged herself when she'd had to replace her own worn out sleeping bag last year. She'd splurged and got an extra warm one that had plenty of room to move around inside it, and could even be unzipped to use as a quilt on hot nights. She preferred to sleep on her side with her knees up, so she'd gotten an extra wide one so she could sleep in comfort. It's a pity that it didn't pack down a bit lighter and smaller, or she would have bought another one to take on missions with her. The SGC sleeping bags, although warm, were quite narrow and she often woke herself up while trying to roll over, which then made her feel a little trapped and even a little claustrophobic at times.</p><p>She was definitely grateful that she had gotten the bigger sleeping bag, because now there was plenty of room for her to lay on her back and spread her legs open. Sam put both her hands into her panties and sighed when she felt their dampness. She quickly pushed them down over her hips and wiggled them off her legs before pulling them out and tossing them near her bag, then she splayed her legs open again and started to pleasure herself, now regretting that she hadn't packed her vibrator. Sam briefly paused and thought about what was in her pack, then she cursed as she realised that she had nothing with her that she could substitute for an erect cock to make her orgasms more enjoyable. She was already very wet and just like the past week or two, her first orgasm was triggered very quickly, but what surprised her, was that she was suddenly picturing Jack as her orgasm rolled through her. Then she couldn’t stop thinking about him, or what his naked body might look like. She kept pleasuring herself, imagining Jack’s hands and fingers in place of her own, as she peaked to orgasm after orgasm, until she could barely move from feeling so completely zoned out from the brain fogging pleasure. Despite the usual annoying frustration of feeling like she needed a rock hard cock shoved in her pussy to finish her pleasure off properly, she brought her hands up to her mouth and licked the taste of her arousal off her fingers as she thought about what Jack's cock might look like, which of course made her wonder what size cock Jack had hiding in his jeans. She had felt absolutely disgusted when she had been ordered to lick her fingers clean during her stint as live porn material, but she had gotten a rather nice surprise to find out that she actually tasted pretty darn good and it was definitely something that she had ended up enjoying. It was actually rather embarrassing that she had learned so much about herself during those forced sessions of masturbation, it had been a bit of a shock to find out that she had been short-changing her own pleasure for all those years, when she could have been having mind blowing orgasms if she'd only been a little braver and had bought herself a bigger and better vibrator. She promised herself that she would buy herself one as soon as she had the chance, and then figured that she may as well buy a butt plug and nipple clamps too. God it had been mortifying to shove that plug in her ass and clip those clamps onto her nipples, but holy fuck... they sure had driven her orgasms to new incredible heights. Mortifying... but so... SO fucking good. Sam sighed with tired semi-contentment as she finished sucking on her fingers and rolled over onto her side, half dreaming that Jack was still with her and was now snuggled up behind her, pressing his lean, well muscled body against hers as she slept</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FANTASIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bright daylight outside when Sam was startled awake by what her brain had perceived as an unusual noise, and she was momentarily confused by the smell of hay before she remembered where she was and started to relax. Sam took a deep breath to help calm her racing heart and Jasper neighed again. Sam smiled with amusement, he was probably wondering where she was, or more to the point, where his breakfast was. She stretched and yawned, SO glad that she’d decided to sleep in the shed. The hay on the floor made for a very comfy mattress and she looked at her watch and couldn’t believe how long she had slept.<br/>
The shed only had one small window up high on the front wall not far from the door. It most likely served the sole purpose of letting in just enough daylight to see what you were doing if the door was closed and the dim light inside the shed had probably helped her to sleep for so long. She all of a sudden felt the urgent need to pee and knew that if she tried to pull on her jeans first to venture outside, she would probably wet herself. She quickly got out of her sleeping bag and went to the metal bucket that she had washed her hands in last night and immediately squatted over it, feeling glad that she hadn't bothered to put her panties back on last night.<br/>
Squatting over the bucket reminded her of the countless times she had been forced to use a bucket for a toilet when they had been locked in some of the more primitive cells off world. At least the last cell they had been locked in had been civilised enough to have a real toilet, but having to relieve herself openly in front of her team and whoever else happened to be nearby, had unfortunately not been unusual when it came to being imprisoned. She groaned with relief as her bladder emptied. Her body had obviously needed the extra sleep, but her bladder certainly hadn't been impressed. Sam reached into her pack for the roll of toilet paper, then wiped herself, grimacing slightly when she briefly pressed against her clit, still feeling a little tender from her orgasm-fest last night. </p><p>She huffed an amused laugh, wondering how in the hell she had managed not to touch herself while she had been stuck in the infirmary, and also for the few days she had stayed on base before being kicked out. Denying her body's acute need for pleasure had been a constant mental fight, so once she had caved and decided to pleasure herself last night, the intensely built-up level of her arousal had overwhelmed her, and she hadn't been able to stop pleasuring herself until she'd felt exhausted. With no vibrator to help with her orgasms, she had seriously overworked her clit by rubbing against it with her fingers. Sam grabbed a new pair of panties from her pack and pulled out her other soiled pair from the day before and dropped them next to the wet pair from last night, figuring that she may as well wash them when she took Jasper to the stream for a drink. She grabbed her small bar of soap and then finished getting dressed, but left her boots and socks off.<br/>
She grabbed the pee bucket and went outside, saying hello to Jasper, who neighed in reply, making Sam smile.<br/>
She went and tipped the bucket out near the tree line and then dropped her soiled panties and the soap into the empty bucket. She clipped Jasper’s lead rope onto his halter and then took his canvas rug off and hung it over the rails of the yard. She slid open the gate rails and grabbed the bucket before leading him down to the stone covered bank to access the stream. Jasper had a good long drink and then she moved him back onto the grass and dropped the end of his lead rope on the ground, knowing that he would have been trained to know that the rope trailing onto the ground meant that he had to stand still.
Sam pulled the bottom of her leggings up above her knees, went back down to the water with the bucket and carefully waded into the cold water, to get to where the water was flowing fast and then held onto her panties and the soap while she rinsed out the bucket. She put one of her arms through the handle of the bucket and then dunked her soiled panties into the cold water and rubbed them with the bar of soap. She gave them a quick scrub before rinsing them out well and then dropped them back into the bucket. She widened her legs and put the bucket between her legs so she could wash her hands with the soap, then she put the soap back in the bucket so she could rinse off her hands. Sam scooped up some of the crystal clear cold water in her hands and drank until she had relieved her thirst. Sam then held the handle of the bucket and half filled the bucket with water, so she would be able to wash her hands without having to go back to the stream again. </p><p>Sam carefully waded back to the stone covered bank and went back to Jasper, picked up the end of his lead rope, led him back into the covered yard and locked him up before going to the shed and putting on a sweater and grabbed Jasper some hay for his breakfast. Jasper seemingly nickered his thanks as she gave it to him, making her smile as he began to eat. Jasper had already earned himself a place in Sam's heart and just having him with her for company, made her feel calm and happy. She stood with him, stroking his neck while he chewed on the hay, more because it felt soothing for her, than for any other reason. Sam decided that she felt hungry enough to face parts of an MRE for breakfast, so she left Jasper to eat his breakfast and picked up the bucket.<br/>
She pulled her panties out of the bucket, wrung them out as much as she could and then hung them over the clean looking ends of the metal rod that sat over the fireplace, hoping they would dry in the sunshine, then she rescued the bar of soap from the water in the bucket and put it down on one of the rocks to dry out. After eating, she decided to light the fire again so she could have some coffee, and while she was waiting for the water to boil, she held her panties up near the fire for a while until they were mostly dried before putting them back on the ends of the rod to finish off while she drank the coffee.<br/>
She sat back down on the big rock closest to the fire and wondered if she actually felt like doing anything today, or whether she just wanted to laze about and do nothing. She wasn’t even sure if she was even capable of lazing around and doing nothing without having her seemingly ever active mind drive her crazy with the need to do something. She knew that she usually got bored very quickly and now she never bothered to just... lie around and do nothing. Sam figured that it was long past due that she gave it another honest try.</p><p>Sam spread out the burning wood so the fire would go out and then went into the shed. She put on her socks and boots, got her small folding latrine shovel from her backpack, grabbed the roll of toilet paper and went into the trees to dig a hole and go to the toilet. When she was done, she picked up the soap, washed her hands in the bucket of water and then returned to the shed. Sam rolled up her tent and sleeping bag together and then carried it outside and unrolled it onto the ground next to the rails of Jasper's yard so she would have his company as she 'did nothing'. She laid down on her side and watched him eating his hay for a while.<br/>
The sun finally started to thaw the chill in the air and Sam took off her sweater then laid down onto her back and closed her eyes as she soaked in the welcome warmth. She felt completely relaxed as she lay there and enjoyed the sounds of Jasper chewing on the hay and the birds in the trees. She sighed with contentment and then tried to remember the last time she had just taken the time to appreciate the wonders of nature on Earth, instead of the wonders of another planet, and Sam was a little ashamed to admit that she couldn't remember when the last time was, that she'd actually done it. She used to take Cassie out hiking sometimes, but that had stopped when she had become 2IC of the SGC, and subsequently no longer had much spare time to herself. It was hard enough to find time to get her shopping, laundry and other essentials done, let alone doing something she enjoyed, such as working on her bike and maybe that was all part of why she was feeling so depressed?</p><p>She was always so damn busy, and the last few months had been a lot harder than usual. The bad run had started when she'd been stuck off world for about a week, working with her Dad to try and get the Anti Super-Soldier weapon working more successfully and she had almost been killed by one of the bastards. She'd been very close to getting blown up as she had run off into the forest to escape the Super Soldier. They had split up and run in different directions to try keep the new tech out of the hands of the Super-Soldier that had tried to kill them and Sam had taken the new Power cell with her, knowing that she had a better chance of outrunning the Super Soldier than her Dad. When the self destruct went off, her left thigh had been ripped open by shrapnel and she'd been thrown to the ground from the force of the blast. Her head had been thumping with the concussion she'd gotten from hitting her head on the ground so hard, and her ears had been ringing like crazy while she'd forced herself to keep moving to avoid getting caught. She'd had no idea if her Father had even survived the blast as she played a very deadly 'game' of cat and mouse with the Super-Soldier, who was hell bent on hunting her down and killing her to get hold of the tech that they'd somehow found out about.<br/>
She'd honestly thought that she was going to die. She'd just sat there when the Super-Soldier had risen up out of the dirt. She'd frozen with the instant knowledge that she couldn't possibly get away from it with her injured leg, not when it was so damn close. She'd watched as it raised it's weapon and aimed it straight at her chest at point blank range. She'd swallowed her fear, determined to face death bravely as she silently reprimanded herself for how stupid she'd been to drop her guard and assume it was 'dead' after hitting it with the missile. An unavoidable death sentence, until she'd been suddenly rescued by Teal'c and Captain Williams, in what should have been her final few seconds of life. Williams had kept the weapon trained on the dead Soldier just in case, while Teal'c had sat next to her on the pile of rocks that they had just been hiding behind. She'd been so relieved to find out that her Dad was alive, but she'd also been so utterly and completely exhausted and in so much pain from her various injuries. When she finally summoned the determination to start heading back towards the Stargate, Teal'c had helped her to stand up, but when she'd tried to walk, her badly damaged leg had finally failed her. As soon as she'd put her weight on it, she'd cried out with the intense pain that had suddenly speared through her thigh and she'd passed out before she hit the ground. Well, thankfully Teal'c had caught her before she actually HIT the ground and did further damage to her head, but then he'd had to carry her. Andrew had radioed the team guarding the Stargate and requested a medical team come through and meet up with them ASAP,  because when she'd tried to walk and collapsed, a small piece of shrapnel unknowingly still embedded in her thigh had moved, and then her leg had begun to bleed like crazy. Andrew had resorted to putting her belt around her leg as a tourniquet until they met up with the medical team and they replaced it with a proper one. Janet had no choice but to open her leg up further while off-world, and then locate and remove the shrapnel and clamped off the main source of the bleeding. One of the medics had the job of pushing fluids into her via a central line all the way back to the Stargate and Janet had rushed her straight into surgery.</p><p>Her concussion had been very serious and it had taken a long time for her to wake up after the surgery, and while she still felt vague and miserable as hell, her Dad had told her that he had to leave the SGC straight away because Earth's alliance with the Tok'ra was at risk. He'd refused to leave until she had woken up, so he could personally explain and apologise for having to leave her while she was so unwell, but he'd had no idea when he would be able to see her again. After all the time she'd spent worrying about him, her being hunted down while badly injured and then almost dying, it had been more than she could deal with at the time, and after he'd left her room, she had broken down and cried until she'd given herself a blinding headache and lost consciousness again. Later on, after she'd thought more about the situation, she ended up feeling kind of pissed off that someone hadn't thought to get the Goa'uld healing device from Area 51 and let her Dad use it on her before he left.<br/>
It had taken her weeks to get back to active duty and she hadn't been allowed to go on another mission until she'd replaced her personal blood stores. Yet another example that having Naquadah in her blood really sucked, was having to provide her own blood for any transfusions she might need when injured, but at least having Naquadah had helped her to heal faster than she would have without it. Having a stronger immune system and faster healing times were about the only good things about having Naquadah. Their last mission had ended up with her being carried to the Stargate as well... God she'd had some serious damage done to her body lately. Maybe that's why she was feeling so stressed out and depressed, maybe it really WAS time for her to get off the front line?<br/>
She snorted a wry laugh, knowing that she wouldn't even consider it, not while they were desperately searching for a way to defeat Anubis. At first it had completely pissed her off that Kawalsky was kicking her off the base, and she'd felt even more pissed that he'd gotten close to writing her up for insubordination for something that wasn't her fault. If she had been anyone else, she WOULD have been written up, and she knew she owed Kawalsky a big professional AND a big personal apology. Once she'd calmed down while she was packing some gear to 'run away' with, she knew he'd made the right decision, but she couldn't bear the embarrassment of facing him again so soon, so she'd just left the Base without seeing anyone.<br/>
She hadn't even found Teal'c or Daniel to tell them that she'd been 'banished' and she knew that they would be pissed at her for only leaving a note, and even more pissed at her for dropping completely off the radar so they couldn't check up on her. When she'd realised that she'd had no cell reception half way up to the camp site, she'd turned her phone off and was now determined not to even THINK about the fact that she had her phone with her. She'd even taken her battery out so she would think twice about turning it back on after she went back down the mountain before it snowed. Three weeks of forced leave, Janet wouldn't have let her go back on active duty before then anyway, not while she still had several pounds to gain back after already being underweight and then being kept in prison for three weeks and THEN almost dying. Sam couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with her, was it just that she'd had too many close calls lately, or just was it just sheer loneliness and her pathetic self pity getting to her? Sam knew that she needed to use this forced time off to try and sort her mind out, as well as using it to try and get on top of her body's ridiculous ongoing need to orgasm all the time.</p><p>She startled when she felt something tickle her face, and automatically swiped at it with her hand as she opened her eyes, thinking it was an insect of some sort, only to come into contact with Jasper's muzzle, who shied away a little at the light slap.<br/>
"Jasper! Sorry boy, I thought you were a bug or something" Sam said soothingly as she reached her hand up to his face to apologise with some pats. Jasper lowered his head again as she stroked his face and he leaned his muzzle down on her shoulder and rested it there so she could keep patting him.<br/>
Sam felt surprisingly content as she lay there in the sunshine patting Jasper's face. Jasper's face was a picture of contentment as he closed his eyes and relaxed under the gentle strokes of her hands on his satin-like smooth hair. Being with Jasper somehow made her feel so at peace. The turmoil of her current problems suddenly seemed far away as she enjoyed Jasper's silent company. She knew Jasper was the reason that she was so relaxed, his calming influence seemed to weave its way into her soul, as well as her mind and she silently made a promise to herself, that no matter what happened, she would come back and hire Jasper out as often as she could. She would force the issue for her to be able to take more time off the on-call list if she had to, maybe regular doses of Jasper's company would help keep her stress under control. Sam looked up at the clouds and remembering one of her favourite things to do as a young child, she began to search the clouds for shapes that reminded her of things. A teddy bear, a turtle, a cat with a long tail, an opened Zat... Sam chuckled to herself at that one, then she saw something else that got her very annoyed.</p><p>She scowled as she closed her eyes but it didn't help. She groaned loudly with annoyed frustration as she stopped patting Jasper and wriggled out from under his nose and got up. Jasper lifted his head back through the rails of the yard and looked at her.<br/>
"What? Its not my fault that I can't keep my mind off sex" Sam grumbled at Jasper, then she looked up at the sky again. A penis. Yep. Definitely a very erect HUGE penis. Sam squeezed her thighs together as her arousal quickly deepened. She turned around to look at the trail that led to the campsite. Jack had been surprised to see her, so what would the odds be that she would be caught in the act? Sam groaned with annoyance that she was even contemplating doing something so completely out of character, let alone actually GOING to do it, and then suddenly, the fact that she WAS going to masturbate outside, where anyone could stumble across her and see what she was doing, turned her arousal up well past boiling point.  She washed her 'horsey hands' with soap in the bucket of water, and then not bothering to take off her boots, she pushed her leggings down over her hips to her knees, then she laid down on her sleeping bag again. Sam pushed her panties down to join her leggings, so she had plenty of room to move her hand, and then moaned with need as she trailed her fingers through her wet pussy.</p><p>Sam's fingers got very busy as she looked up at the huge 'erect penis' cloud in the sky. Her first orgasm was quick as usual and then she calmed a little and forced herself to slow down and begin a more leisurely pace of pleasure. She teased the sensitive flesh around her clit for a while, building her pleasure up until she couldn't handle waiting any longer. She pressed some of her fingers deep in her pussy to rub on her G-spot and then firmly rubbed back and forth over her clit with her other hand until she flew apart. She cried out as she orgasmed, rubbing her clit harder to increase and prolong her pleasure as her orgasm surged through her. Jasper's face suddenly covered up the penis cloud as he looked down at her with curiosity and then for some reason, all she could think of was Jack looking at her.<br/>
She closed her eyes and imagined Jack standing in Jasper's place, that he was watching her with that gorgeous smile of his, while she orgasmed in the open air. It pushed her orgasm even higher and she rubbed furiously on her clit, making her belly muscles tighten and her pussy clenching at her fingers and then her pussy began to throb as her orgasm surged again. Sam shuddered and then sighed as she finally came down off her extended high.<br/>
"Holy fuck!" Sam marvelled out loud, a little surprised at the power of the orgasm that had been fuelled by the thought of Jack watching her, but then again, after the way her mind and body had reacted when she first saw Jack, she shouldn't really be surprised at all. She should be even less surprised when she considered how much being watched while she masturbated, had turned her on in that cell. Maybe she had just a newly discovered 'fetish' for being watched while she masturbated, not that she would ever realistically allow herself to masturbate in front of anyone ever again.<br/>
She hadn't really had a lot of sex, and certainly no sexual partners that she could use and risk exploring what else might especially turn her on. Jonah had been... well... she didn't want to even THINK about sex with Jonas... and her very few and very random one night stands had been very discreet, straightforward missionary position fucks. She could never risk her reputation or her career by being anything but an anonymous, almost boring and therefore easily forgettable fuck for some lucky guy in a bar out of town. She looked at Jasper again as she kept slowly teasing her sensitive clit with her fingers and groaned when she couldn't get Jack's face out of her head.<br/>
"You'd better not tell Jack about this" she said to Jasper with complete seriousness and then she burst out laughing as Jasper snorted and shook his head, seemingly agreeing to keep her secret.</p><p>Sam kept thinking about Jack as she played with her clit and pussy, letting her pleasure build slowly again as she imagined Jack's hands in place of her own again. She closed her eyes and imagined him between her legs, and then began to imagine his tongue licking her pussy, making her moan with increased arousal as she wondered what it would feel like. She had never actually let any of her one night stands do that to her, mainly because her first lover had been Jonas, and he had outright refused to do it, making her believe that a woman's vagina tasted 'completely foul and disgusting'. He always demanded that she suck on his penis all the damn time, but he would have never even considered returning the favour. God she hated him, and she was still VERY glad that he was dead.<br/>
When she had been locked up, there had always been guards outside their cells, watching them twenty four seven, and they had always spent their time watching HER and discussing her naked body between themselves to pass the time. It had been rather difficult to listen to them at times, and sometimes the way that they had talked about her body and the things that they wanted to do to her, had made her feel very uneasy, and even a little worried that they might actually be tempted enough to do it, and the stress of that, had made her feel almost constantly nauseous. Listening to them talking had been something that she couldn't escape from unless she was asleep, and she hadn't slept very well the entire time they were locked up, mostly because she had felt continually vulnerable and she knew that only their loyalty to their leader, was keeping them from doing those vile things to her body.
She'd felt on edge all the time, well, unless her arousal had kicked into gear, otherwise she'd constantly lived with the underlying fear that they would actually unlock her cell one day and gang up on her to do some of those disgusting and very disturbing things to her. Although there had been a few surprising things that she had heard, and one of them had been, that they all had wondered how sweet her 'cunt' tasted and how they would all love to 'eat her out' and 'dine on her juices'. Yep... it was VERY surprising to hear that, and then once when she'd been drowning in her pleasure, and all her inhibitions had long ago melted away, she hadn't been able to help herself.<br/>
She had driven herself crazy with wondering what she DID actually taste like, and one day she hadn't been able to resist finding out. She had been so high on pleasure, that she had actually pulled her fingers out of her soaking wet pussy and had licked them to taste herself. Once she'd done it once, she couldn't STOP herself from doing it again and then, much to the men's apparent delight, she had regularly put her fingers into her mouth, sucking them and licking all traces of her fluids from her fingers like they were damn candy bars.</p><p>Sometimes it had been truly mortifying to lie there afterwards and remember what she'd been doing to herself and how slutty she'd been in pursuit of her orgasms. Sometimes after she was finished working through her intense arousal, she would lie there and remember what she'd done while she'd been desperate for pleasure. Her mortified embarrassment HAD actually made her puke a few times, but most of the time she would curl up on the mattress and pretended to be asleep while she silently cried with the embarrassment of what she was being forced to do. They'd forced her to turn into a slutty live-porn star. If it was ever made known about on Earth, it could completely ruin her career. Yet another thing to add to her ongoing stress. She knew that the guys would never say anything about what really happened, and that was the only thing that was keeping her from letting the mental trauma destroy her.<br/>
She would rather die than officially admit that she had been kept high on sexual arousal drugs and had been fucking herself stupid every day, masturbating for hours on end in front of strangers, while they masturbated themselves. Knowing that information was in her file, would probably push her into resigning, so she would do pretty much do anything to make sure that no one ever found out what had really happened during those three weeks.<br/>
She KNEW that Kawalsky knew that they weren't telling the complete truth, and she was glad that he had trusted her and respected her enough not to push for that truth. When he'd been the leader of SG1, they had been through a few missions that had resulted in her being sexually abused, and Kawalsky was used to them covering up what really happened in situations like that. They respected her need for keeping things like that off her record, and they trusted her to work through whatever had happened under her own terms, and in her own way. They knew that dealing with it in her own way, gave her control over what had happened to her, which also made it much easier for her to deal with the abuse, the way that she needed to deal with it. Control.<br/>
She had hated what they'd done to her in that cell, but it had also taught her an awful lot about herself and that was the spin that she needed to put on this particular case of sexual abuse. She'd learned a LOT of positive things about herself and therefore it had been more of a positive experience than a negative one. Sure she had felt vulnerable and scared, but had also felt very empowered that she'd had so much influence over the men that watched her. She had used that power at times, controlling when they were turned on enough to orgasm. Sometimes she'd been a real bitch and she had stoked her pleasure so slowly that they had been rather bored watching her, but then she would catch them by surprise with a huge long orgasm, and they would complain that she was finally turning them on and then suddenly finishing, and then they would have to keep working their cocks for a while to finally achieve an orgasm with no more visual stimulation to enjoy. It had been rather satisfying to pretend that she'd finished working through her arousal and leave them hard and frustrated, and it had been nice to get a bit of revenge every now and then. Power. They might have been forcing her to do it, but they had also given her a lot of power over their own sexual enjoyment. Sometimes she had felt so incredibly sexy and so incredibly powerful that she felt like she had them as her prisoners. Tasting herself and finally finding out that her pussy actually tasted very nice, and finding out that the act of tasting herself was a massive turn on, for her and the men that watched her, including her own team, had been very positive and very empowering. </p><p>Right now, she was having no trouble imagining her letting Jack lick her 'never touched by a tongue' pussy. No trouble at all, and it was almost driving her insane with pleasure to pretend that his mouth was on her pussy and she was SO incredibly wet.<br/>
"Oh Jack. What an amazingly talented tongue you have!" Sam giggled out loud and then she moaned again as she imagined his chocolate eyes smouldering with lust as he looked at her face from between her legs with her pussy juices running down his chin. She couldn't stop herself from picturing him licking her pussy and she tried to imagine what it must feel like to have someone lick her pussy. Sam began to work her fingers harder and faster over her clit, until her orgasm was almost ready to consume her. She tipped over the edge and began to wail softly, then got louder and louder, suddenly not caring in the slightest if there was anyone in hearing distance, and the thought of Jack listening to her only drove her pleasure higher. Sam felt a firm rub on her breast which made her gasp as her nipple instantly hardened and sparked a zap of intense pleasure down to her core. Her orgasm surged even stronger, making her wail even louder.<br/>
"Oh fuck!... Oh Jack!... Fuck... Fuck..." she wailed as she increased the pressure on her clit and kept her orgasm surging though her as she imagined him fucking her with his rock hard cock. There was another hard rub on her nipple, and she opened her eyes to see Jasper looking at her curiously again with his bright eyes. Sam suddenly began to laugh as her orgasm began to fade into a hard throbbing through her body.<br/>
"God Jasper, You're laughing at me, aren't you. Oh boy, I wish your owner was here right now. I'm sure he would have the time of his life, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop myself from spreading my legs as wide as possible and begging him to fuck me, and then fuck me again and again and again" she confessed with a giggle and then she sighed with frustration as the horse rubbed against her nipple again.<br/>
"Did Jack teach you that little trick? Have you watched him do that to someones boob hey?" Sam asked him seriously, then laughed at the picture it conjured up in her head, but then she soon sobered as she wondered how many women Jack had 'entertained' somewhere like this and wondered if he already had a wife or a girlfriend. Surely someone as gorgeous as Jack would be taken in some form or another. Sam groaned and wondered why the hell she was so fixated on Jack. She had seen gorgeous and drop dead handsome men before, in fact she'd seen a VERY handsome guy at the gas station when she filled up her bike yesterday, but even though her arousal had been stubbornly lingering for hours, and he had been seriously fucking her with his eyes the moment she'd taken her helmet off, he hadn't even turned her on in the slightest. So what was so special about Jack that she couldn't get him out of her head and was so fixated on him driving her pleasure?</p><p>She couldn't stop herself from wondering how many times Jack had fucked some lucky woman under the open sky. This was the closest she'd ever been, and probably would EVER be, to having sex outside. Her fingers kept stroking her clit with gentle motions as she couldn't stop fantasising  what sex with Jack would be like. She fantasised about how big his cock was. She had not been able to stop herself from looking at his crotch yesterday. His jeans had been kind of loose, but his crotch had been very well filled out when she had risked sneaking a look, as she was putting her helmet back on her bike after pushing it into the barn. She heart had stuttered at the knowledge that there was visual proof that he was sexually aroused while standing next to her, and that if he was sexually aroused, then he was sexually aroused from looking at HER. Suddenly all she could imagine was handsome, grey haired, chocolate-eyed Jack, naked with a big cock hanging between his legs. A big cock, that was now quickly becoming erect with lust for HER. Fuck. Those guards and the town leader looking at her with lust had empowered her, but had also revolted her, but thoughts of JACK lusting after her, was seriously making her heart flutter with increased arousal and sexual excitement. Sam groaned as her sexual frustration flared up again and she moved her fingers away from her pussy and stopped touching herself. There was a cool breeze now and it made her wet pussy tingle with need as it blew between her open legs and onto her exposed wet pussy. </p><p>Sam looked at Jasper who had lost interest in her and was now finishing off the last of his hay. Sam sighed with resignation, guessing that Jack probably had to fend off LOTS of desperate women who wanted to ride more than just his horses. She knew what it was like to have a lot of unwanted sexual interest thrown at you, and wondered if Jack hated it, or took advantage of it and let those women ride his cock once they were finished with his horses. Sam moaned loudly as her wayward thoughts put the vision of her riding Jack's cock back in her head. She had never even HAD sex in that position before, but now her vision included Jack with an extra-big erect cock sticking up in the air as he lay on his back, and her pussy clenched with desperate need as she tried to imagine what it would feel like, to lower herself down onto Jack's big hard cock until he was balls deep in her pussy.<br/>
Now she was desperately wishing again that she'd brought her vibrator with her. Her vibrator wasn't all that big, in fact it was pretty damn average because she'd been too embarrassed to buy a bigger one, even though she had bought it in a city where no one would possibly know her. She mainly used it as a vibrator to stimulate her clit, but right now, with all these XXX-rated thought of Jack in her head, she would have used it to fuck herself until she was incapable of thinking. She squirmed as her pussy clenched and her fingers went back to her clit. She knew from experience over the last few weeks, that with the way she was feeling now, she would keep feeling aroused until she completely wore herself out, so she sat up, unlaced her boots and removed her leggings and panties completely so she could open her pussy wider and use a few 'tricks' she'd learned in that cell.</p><p>Sam laid back down and then lifted her ass as she straightened out her back and lifted her legs up in the air, with her knees bent as spread them out wide. The cool breeze drifting over her wet pussy felt divine and made her arousal even stronger. She'd heard that ice could be used as a sexual stimulant, but she'd never tried it, and suddenly resolved to remedy that when she got back home. She'd never tried many things at all when it came to sex. Whenever she'd had sex, it had always been in a bed and she had nearly always been on her back in the missionary position. She had been engaged to Jonas Hanson briefly, until she had come to her senses. He had always demanded to be on top and in complete control and she'd been to naive to want to try anything else. He had always taken charge of their sex and had dictated what happened between them. It wasn't until after their relationship was over, that she'd realised that he'd been a completely selfish and controlling pig, not particularly caring if she orgasmed or not, as long as he did, then as far as he was concerned, sex was over and 'I'm sure you'll try harder next time babe'. Babe. God she'd hated it when he'd called her that. Jonas Hanson had put her off even thinking about having something resembling another relationship, and then, she had simply gotten too busy to bother.<br/>
Sam spread her pussy open, and her pussy clenched at the cool breeze teasing her wet flesh. She began to toy with her clit again and used her other hand to push her shirt and bra up over her breasts to expose them to the cool breeze as well. Her nipples quickly tightened and she played with them one by one to make them harder as her other hand teased her clit. Sam moaned at it sent sparks of arousal to her clit. She used both hands on her nipples for a little while, and used her fingers to roll her nipples, and then determined to push herself with thoughts of Jack watching her, she began to experiment with pressure and then eventually gave one a firm tug before letting it slip through her fingers as she let it go. She had been forced to use nipple clamps, and she had actually been surprised at how much she had enjoyed using them, especially when she had used them while on her hands and knees with her ass facing the men.<br/>
The weight of the chain on her nipples would send sparks of pleasure to her clit whenever the chain swayed with her movement, and when she fucked herself with a vibrator and made her body rock back to meet the thrust of the vibrator in her hand, the chain had caused a constant jerking on her nipples that had driven her a little crazy. Sam moaned at the unexpected sensation of suddenly releasing the pinch on her nipple and her breast settling back down on her chest. She pulled on her nipples, twisting them a little harder before suddenly letting them go again. The resulting flashes of pain, and her reaction to it, reminded her of the first time she had pushed that butt plug into her ass. Her reaction to the pain had surprised her then too, and now she seemed to be loving the sparks of pain even more.</p><p>Sam began to get more forceful with her nipples, twisting them until the flash of pain went to her clit, and then experimented with feeling more and more pain. It made her even wetter, and even hungrier for another orgasm as sparks fanned her arousal into burning hot flames. She wondered why had she never been brave enough to try things like this before, because it was driving her pleasure to new heights, but she knew the answer to her question and the answer was simple. For three weeks, she had been forced to pleasure herself, forced to explore her body in a way that she never had before, forced to find ways to pleasure herself and while she had hated it and she had been morbidly embarrassed by it at the time, she was now feeling very thankful that she HAD been pushed to explore her own body, and pushed into finding out how to increase her own pleasure. The whole experience had made her feel weirdly empowered, and she felt it even stronger now as she imagined Jacks lust filled sexual reaction to watching her masturbate. She continued to cause pain to her nipples with one hand as she rubbed hard on her clit with the other. Her legs spread wider and wider out to the side as her hips and her legs began to shake. Her whole body was humming with incredible pleasure and Holy Hannah, did she wish there was a hard cock closer than ten miles away, wished that JACK'S hard cock wasn't ten miles away. She suddenly imagined it was Jack's hands twisting her nipple as he rubbed her clit and Sam's orgasm exploded through her with an incredible intensity that she'd never felt before.</p><p>Her pussy strained upwards to the pressure of HIS fingers, lifting her ass off the ground, and her legs kept shaking as HE strummed her clit and gave continual hard tugs on one of her nipples through her orgasm. She wailed loudly as the incredible pleasure felt like it was going to last forever. When her ass finally lowered to the ground and her orgasm faded, she kept rubbing her clit to force her pleasure to keep going. She dipped her fingers into her soaking wet pussy and smeared the wetness up over her clit a few times for added lubrication, making her body shudder with continued pleasure. Her other fingers kept twisting and tugging on one of her nipples and the pleasure climbed and climbed until her eyes closed and her mouth opened with a silent scream as she orgasmed harder than she EVER had before. Her hips strained up again as her ass and pussy clenched at nothing but cool air. Her body soared with continual pleasure, as her abdominal muscles tightened until she thought she was going to pass out from not being able to breathe. Suddenly the orgasm let go and her feet slumped to the ground, with her knees still bent and resting against each other as she panted rapidly. Her pussy throbbed hard as she lay there panting with exhaustion. One hand now lay relaxed over her pussy and her other fingers lost their grip on her nipple as her arm slid down until her elbow hit her sleeping bag.<br/>
Sam lay there with her eyes closed as her body slowly stopped humming and her heart-rate and breathing settled into a normal rhythm.<br/>
"Holy Hannah" she sighed tiredly and she couldn't even muster the energy to open her eyes as she imagined Jack lying down beside her and holding her again.</p><p>Sam woke up with a start as something landed her naked skin. Long used to waking in the field, she lay still, controlling her breathing until she registered what it was that touched her. She felt yet another drop of rain, and then another. She opened her eyes as she remembered where she was and looked up at the sky. There were very nasty looking black clouds overhead and more drops of rain splashed onto her body as she quickly got up, pulled her bra back down over her breasts, not bothering to make them comfortable and then quickly slipped her bare feet into her boots and quickly did up the laces. She quickly rolled up her bed, leaving her leggings, panties and socks on it as she rolled it up, then grabbed her two pairs of clean panties off the metal rod as she ran and literally threw her bed into the shed. She ran back to Jasper and quickly put his canvas rug on and then undid the rails and led him down to the stream for a drink. The water was already running much deeper and faster from rain that must be already been falling higher up on the mountain and the stone dam was now completely underwater and the height of stream was a lot closer to the top of the grassy bank. She waited patiently as the rain steadily got worse, while Jasper drunk his fill, and then she put him back into the covered yard and did up the rails, glad that he would have the extra shelter from the rain. She ran back to the shed and grabbed Jasper's bag of food and then grabbed the tub she had used last night and put it back in the covered yard with Jasper. She quickly tipped up the whole bag and grabbed one of the portions of grain that fell out, opened it and began to pour it into the tub as Jasper walked over to her. </p><p>Sam heard a sickening crack and swore as she looked at Jack's radio being crushed by one of Jasper's steel shod hooves. She cursed herself for being so careless as she climbed through the rails into the yard and picked up Jasper's hoof and made sure that he didn't have any broken plastic stuck in the sole if his hoof. She sighed with relief when she couldn't see any damage, and then pushed the pieces of the broken radio under the rail with her boot, so it was safely out of the way before she put his hoof back down. She climbed out of the yard again, slipping a little in the mud and making her drag her naked leg across the smooth but dirty wooden pole. Sam grabbed the remaining horse food and went back to the shed as the rain began to pour down in drenching torrents. She groaned as she looked at her muddy legs and dirty thighs from where she'd climbed through the wooden rails of the yard. She was already soaked to the skin, so she grabbed a wash cloth from her pack, picked up both buckets, then took off her boots and went back outside and walked over the grass to the stream. She put one bucket down so she had an arm free for balance and carefully navigated the now wet and slippery rocks to get to the water, she carefully stepped into the chilly water up to her knees, then wet the cloth and wiped the mess from her pussy, before she wiped the dirt and mud off her legs. She bent down to rinse the dirt off the cloth and then wiped her legs again until they were completely clean. She reached down and rinsed the cloth again and then put some water in the bucket and put the rag in it and carried it up to the bank and sat it on the grass. She grabbed the other bucket to fill it up with drinking water, wishing that she thought to grab her mostly empty canteen as well. She began to tremble with cold as she carefully made her way back down to the water and stepped further into it to get her drinking water from a faster flowing part of the stream where it would be clearer than the swirling dirty water near the banks, knowing that she wouldn't be able to boil it before she drank it. She filled it up and then carefully turned to head back towards the bank. As she was turning a big rock shifted suddenly under her left foot, her foot slipped sideways down off the rock and hit hard against another rock as her weight fell the other way, painfully twisting her ankle as she completely lost her balance.</p><p>Sam automatically gasped with shock as she fell into the icy cold water, the force of the current completely dragging her under. She coughed and spluttered as she scrambled to get back on to her feet before the water could pull her any further down stream, making a desperate grab for the bucket before it got swept away. She filled it up again as she got to her feet. Pain instantly flared hot in her ankle as she tried to put weight on it, making her swear and grimace. She carefully and slowly shifted her weight onto it enough to move her other foot forward and almost slipped again. Sam stopped to think. She was violently shivering already, but she knew she had no option but to lower herself back down into the cold water until she got to the bank or she would risk twisting her other ankle from not being able to balance properly on the rocks underfoot.<br/>
She got closer to the grassy bank that was a few metres downstream from the stone covered access point and lifted the bucket of water up onto it before using her arms to lift herself up out of the water and onto the bank. She was shivering uncontrollably by the time she was out of the water and she huffed a wry laugh through her chattering teeth, knowing that Teal'c and Daniel would be laughing their asses off at her if they could see her right now.</p><p>She slowly got up onto her good foot and then slowly put her weight onto her other, already swelling ankle. Her ankle screamed, but no doubt thanks to the ice cold water, it was still solid enough to use if she was careful, and she was immensely glad that it seemed like she hadn't done any serious structural damage to it. She picked up the bucket of drinking water and slowly hobbled over to where she had left the other bucket and then picked that up too. She slowly hobbled back to the shed, careful not to put too much weight on her injured ankle for too long. She put the buckets down on the floor so she could negotiate the two steps up into the shed. She managed to hop up the steps one by one as she clung to the door frame and then hobbled inside to shut the door. She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering as she spread her bed back out and then stripped off her soggy shirt and bra and dropped them onto part of her tent so they wouldn't get covered in hay.<br/>
Her skin was white with cold and she knew that her priority was to get dry and then warm. Despite her violent shivering, she managed to get her towel out of her pack and rub herself dry. Her jaw was already sore from her teeth chattering so uncontrollably. She straightened out her bed completely so she could get off her injured ankle and then rubbed the towel over her soaked hair for a minute, and then she pulled some warm clothes out of her backpack and started to put them on. She put on two t-shirts and then pulled on a sweater as well. Then she carefully pulled on some panties, socks and a pair of thick sweat pants, and then carefully eased herself into her sleeping bag as she tried not to put any pressure on her injured ankle.</p><p>Sam lost track of time as she shivered in the rapidly darkening shed, but she couldn't be bothered looking at her watch. Her brain struggled to think as she listened to the rain pounding down on the roof of the shed, and she hoped that Jasper was okay out in the covered yard. She swore again as she suddenly remembered the broken radio. She'd left it outside in the rain, so there wasn't going to be much of a chance of her possibly repairing it enough to get a message through to Jack now. It was only Wednesday afternoon, and she wasn't due to return until Friday afternoon so she had a couple of days before Jack would get worried and bother to come looking for her.<br/>
When she finally stopped shivering, her muscles felt sore and she felt completely exhausted. She experimentally moved her injured ankle and then immediately wished she hadn't as a spike of pain flared up her leg. Okay, think Sam she told herself as she gritted her teeth against the pain. She would have a full day and a half before someone even considered coming to look for her. Her ankle felt hot and tight already, but if she regularly soaked her ankle in the cold stream, hopefully the swelling would go down enough for her to put her boot on and ride back down the mountain by Friday lunch time as she had originally planned, then she could just hire a cabin off Jack until her ankle was healed enough to ride her bike. Happier now she had a solid plan in place, she closed her eyes and listened to the still heavily pouring rain and tried to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE STORM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam felt like she had been lying awake for hours, the wind had begun to howl several hours ago and had steadily gotten even stronger, and it was now so strong that made her a little nervous, too nervous to sleep. Bits of broken branches crashed down onto the roof of the shed and she was thankful that Jack had built a good sturdy shed and that she wasn’t in her tent. There was a huge flash of lightning, so close that it lit up the interior of the shed through the small glass window high up on the wall near the door. The thunder rumbled very loudly soon after and she felt the shed vibrating around her and knew that the storm was way too close for comfort. There were several more lightning strikes and almost deafening rolls of thunder in a short space of time. The wind was still howling and then she suddenly heard a very loud crash, the sound of splintering wood and a high-pitched equine squeal that almost stopped her heart.</p><p>“Oh God! Jasper!” she cried out as she grabbed for her torch. She’d forgotten all about him. She carefully got out of the sleeping bag and looked in desperation at her painfully swollen injured ankle. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her travel first aid kit. She opened it and pulled out an elastic bandage and ignoring the hot pain, she quickly wrapped her ankle up as tightly as she possibly could. She put socks on and then pulled her boot onto her good foot and laced it up and then she tried to get her other boot on. She loosened the laces as much as she could, but there was no way that she was going to get her swollen ankle into that boot, so she gritted her teeth as she pulled two more of her socks onto that foot instead. She put on her lightweight rain coat and snapped it shut, stood up on her good foot, rolled her bed up, and then limping heavily, put it, and her backpack, the bucket and tin against the wall near the door and then opened the door regretfully wishing that she'd shoved her leather jacket into her backpack.</p><p>Jasper called out to her when he saw the beam of torch light, but she couldn’t see that far through the driving rain. Just then another huge flash of lightning lit up the whole area and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the yards illuminated through the heavy rain. A huge tree had crashed onto the roof of the covered yard and the weight of the tree had knocked it to the ground, but it had thankfully pushed the roof structure sideways, and away from Jasper as it had fallen. The other yard that she'd used for Jasper during the day, was now crushed under the massive tree trunk. Jasper was tangled within the branches and she could barely make out his shape through the branches and leaves in the torchlight, but it looked like he was possibly pinned against the rails on his right side. The branches hovering over the top of him were swaying wildly in the wind. Thunder boomed loud all around her, making the ground and shed vibrate as Sam stopped for a moment to think. Sam hopped back over to her pack, got her combat knife and then on the way out, grabbed the long coil of rope that was hanging on the wall. Sam went down the two steps to the wet soggy ground and then carefully hobbled over to Jasper, being careful not to slip over on the slick and soggy grass.</p><p>Jasper was trembling with fear, and Sam knew that it was only due to his solid training, that he wasn’t panicking and making this into a more dangerous situation than it already was. Sam picked up his lead rope, climbed through the rails and then carefully pushed and threaded her way through the thick leafy branches of the top of the tree. Sam made her way to his head first, talking very loudly to him the whole time to help keep him calm as possible, and also to make herself heard over the loud rain. Sam put her torch, the rope and her knife into one hand, and then clipped his lead rope on to his halter. Sam took a moment to pat him and talk to him further, so he would hopefully continue to stand firm through his fear, which also gave her the opportunity to calm her own racing heart. Jasper put his face against her chest, seeking comfort as she patted him, and Sam waited for the next lightning strike so she could assess the situation again now that she was up close. <br/>
The lightning flashed and she immediately noticed the long bloody gash on the left side of Jasper's neck. One of the branches had broken and was now firmly stuck in Jasper’s neck. It had torn a messy, ragged wound, starting from up close to his mane, then going down towards the ground. The broken branch was still stuck in the wound and it was pulling down on the rug. Jasper was bleeding heavily, but luckily the thicker outer edge of the neck area of the heavy duty canvas rug, had stopped the branch from ripping through his flesh any further, saving him from any damage to his chest.<br/> 
The branch was still wedged deeply in the wound and she knew that trying to pull or lever it out of his neck, would only damage him further. She put the torch and rope down onto the ground and began to saw into the branch with her combat knife, using her other hand to hold the end of the branch that was jammed in his neck, as steady as possible. She continued to talk loudly to Jasper, constantly telling him what a brave boy he was, as she tried to keep her weight off her injured ankle by leaning her body against Jasper's to help anchor her against the very strong winds. The branch finally gave way enough to pull the end of the branch out of his neck and then she picked the torch up and had a good look at the wound.<br/> 
It was deep and messy but as far as she could tell, it had missed the major artery that ran along the bottom of his neck and the bleeding was steady but not pumping. Sam carefully picked out a couple of small splinters of the broken branch out of the wound, but she couldn't see any other debris, so she knew it would be best to leave the wound alone for now and let the driving rain help wash it clean while she worked on freeing him from his wooden prison. With her torch and the next few lightning strikes, she committed the overall scene of the branches trapping him hard against the rails to memory, and figured out the safest course of action to free him. Sam gave him one final reassuring pat, then bent down, laid her torch on the ground and began to work.</p><p>Despite her rain coat, she was already soaked to the skin and the only thing stopping her from shivering, was the fact that she'd been working as she had steadily gotten soaked. She snapped some of the smaller branches so she could tie one end of the rope around the bulk of the main branch that was trapping Jasper hard up against the rails. Then leaving her torch on the ground, she turned the strong beam of light towards the rails on the other side of the yard so she could see where she was going.<br/>  
Sam very carefully made her way through the maze of tree branches and hobbled over to the rail, uncoiling the rest of the rope as she went. She passed the rope through the rails, wrapping it partly around the bottom and then up and over the top rail to help control the rope. Sam dug the heel of her only boot into the slippery ground to try to anchor herself as she began to pull on the rope, and she slowly winched the branch back towards her and away from Jasper's body. <br/> 
Sam used as much of her weight as she could, cursing the intense pain in her injured ankle, as she had no choice but to keep her foot on the ground to help her. Sam slowly winched the slippery rope shorter and shorter, swearing very loudly a few times as the rough rope ripped back through her left anchor hand a couple of times as she tried her hardest to grip it tight, wishing in vain that there had been a pair of sturdy gloves hanging on the wall too. <br/> 
Sam gradually winched the rope until she couldn’t get the rope to tighten any further, and then she tied the rope off onto itself with her right hand, while she struggled to keep it pulled tight with her left hand. Once it was securely tied, she sighed with relief as she let go of the rope and tried to shake the agonizing sting of burning pain out of her left hand as she made her way back through the branches to Jasper. She had succeeded in pulling away the big branch, just enough so that Jasper was no longer being forced to lean against the rails. The only way for Sam to get him out of the tree, was to move him sideways and then she would be able to move him forward and out of the tangled mess. To be able to move him sideways, she would need to loosen the closest upright fence post, which was up near his head. She needed to be able to pull it sideways and thus release the ends of rails from the holes in the post. Then she could drop the rails and he could then simply step over them and Jasper would be free of his prison.</p><p>Sam moved the torch so it was shining onto the ground around the bottom of the post, and then she held the knife in her right hand and used the blade of her combat knife to stab and dig at the ground. Once the top layer of grass and roots were gone, she kept stabbing and digging deeper. Sam had to put down the knife every now and then, to use her right hand to ‘shovel’ out the muddy loosened debris, until the hole got deep enough for the post to start wobbling a little. She kept working at the post with her right hand, her rope-burned left hand far too painful to be of any use. <br/> 
The rain, lightning and thunder continued around them and the wind continually whipped her hair against her face. She kept talking loudly to Jasper the whole time to help him stay calm and in control of his fear as he trembled next to the fence, and when she ran out of things to say, she began to tell him about the Stargate, wormholes and the many planets and moons that she'd visited. When she finally had the post loose enough to wobble back and forth in its hole, she pushed and pulled at it as much as she could, but she still couldn’t get the rails to drop out of the holes in the post. She swore and knew she would never have a hope of lifting the post up with her injured hand and ankle, so she stopped and thought for a moment and then moved the torch and resignedly went to work on the post at the other end of the rails.<br/> 
Sam began to shiver as she slowly dug around the second post because the only part of her moving now, was her arm as she sat on the ground to get the weight off her injured ankle. The shivering hampered and slowed her efforts and Sam was starting to feel exhausted, but she relentlessly drove herself to keep going until she could wobble the second post too. Then finally with both posts loose in the ground, she was able to move them backwards enough to get the rails out of one of the posts, and then she was able to pull the rails out of the other post and drop them on the ground. </p><p>Her shivering was now uncontrollable and her teeth chattered like crazy, making her jaw aching painfully from the constant movement as she slowly limped her way up to the right side of Jasper's head. Sam slowly bent down as she balanced on her right foot, picked up her torch and tucked it and her knife firmly against her body under her left arm, before taking hold of the leadrope with her right hand. Her injured ankle was feeling a bit numb from the cold, which helped to lessen the pain, but it was still incredibly painful to use. She patted Jasper’s trembling neck with her right hand before she began to move, and then pulled gently on the lead rope in her right hand to ask him to follow her. At exactly the same moment that Sam put pressure on the lead rope, a huge bolt of lightning lit up the clearing and a roll of thunder rumbled almost deafeningly overhead, causing Jasper to startle at the sudden pressure on his halter in conjunction with the thunder and lightning. <br/> 
In the bright glow of the lightning bolt, Jasper saw the open space where the rails had been on his right side and he quickly jumped sideways over the rails on the ground, to escape the branches still crowding and touching him. Sam was caught by surprise and had no time to try to move out of his way. Jasper's sudden movement had his shoulder bumping forcefully against her body, shoving her off balance as his steel shod right front hoof, wacked solidly against the outside of her injured left ankle as he went to put his hooves back onto the ground after clearing the rails. Sam heard the crack the impact made, and she cried out in pain as the force of the blow, combined with the heavy bump with his shoulder almost sent her to the ground. Sam tried to save herself from falling and made a wild grab for Jasper’s halter with her injured left hand, and managed to force her hand to close around one of the straps. Already spooked, Jasper reacted to the sudden heavy weight on his halter by throwing his head up, which luckily lifted Sam's weight back up enough to enable her to get her right foot back underneath herself and stand on it. The sudden heavy pull on his halter, had momentarily spooked him further, but it had also quickly reminded him that he was supposed to be under Sam’s control. Jasper snorted and froze, his body was trembling hard, but his training and sensible mind won out over his fright, so he obediently waited for the person he trusted to tell him what to do next. <br/> 
Sam tried to grind her chattering teeth together as she swore silently. She leaned heavily against Jasper's right shoulder to help her balance and it enabled her to keep her injured foot up off the ground, as the wind and rain pelted against them and hid the tears as they rolled down her pain distorted face. Sam let go of his halter and the fingers on Sam's injured hand automatically curled up as she cradled it protectively against her chest, while mixed tears of exhaustion and agony continued to roll down her face as she let herself cry. She had dropped the torch and her knife when she’d almost fallen, so when she finally managed to stop sobbing, and got her breathing and heart rate back under control, she balanced on her right foot while she slowly reached down for the torch and then used it to look for her knife. Once she had both of them in her right hand with the lead rope, she gingerly tried to put her injured foot down onto the ground to see if she could still use it. It hurt like absolute hell, but despite the force of the blow and the crack she had heard, it still seemed to be structurally sound enough to still use it so she wouldn't have to risk hopping, and then possibly slipping over on the soaked ground and making her ankle even worse.  </p><p>Sam put as little of her weight on it, for the shortest possible amount of time as she could without risking her footing, but it was still incredibly painful as she slowly made her way around the partly demolished yards and the fallen tree to go back to the shed. Jasper obediently followed her towards the shed as she gritting her teeth against the intense pain in her ankle each time she put it on the ground long enough to move her other foot forward. It was a very slow process and the freezing rain was driving at them from front on now, forcing Sam to hold her left arm up in front of her face to shield her eyes from the driving rain so she could keep them open to see where she was going, and Jasper had his head lowered behind her back to protect his eyes and face.<br/> 
The shed of the door opened inwards, so it was still open despite the driving wind, and once she slowly managed to get herself up the two steps, she tossed the knife near her gear and then shone the torch around the shed to show Jasper what he was going to have to step in to. Sam moved off to the side a little so she was out of his direct path and then shone the light onto the floor of the shed in front of Jasper so he could clearly see it before starting to coax Jasper with her voice so he would follow her. He only hesitated very briefly and then obviously encouraged by having his head completely out of the wind and rain, he tentatively reached over one of the steps with one his front hooves. <br/>
It looked as though he was simply going to walk up the steps, but then, as if he suddenly decided that using the steps was not a good idea, he quickly jumped clean over both steps, and propelled the whole length of his body up and into the shed. Sam cried out in agony as she suddenly put her whole weight on her injured ankle to get completely out of his way, then she leaned against Jasper as he stood next to her, violently trembling from a mixture of shock and cold. Sam leaned heavily against Jasper's right shoulder, sobbing through her pain as her exhausted body shook with cold and fatigue, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably.<br/> 
Once she calmed her emotions down enough, Sam slowly hopped forward, leading Jasper step by step further into the shed, so she would be able to shut and bolt the door. Once he was in far enough, she dropped his lead rope and slowly hopped back along his body, using it to help steady herself. Once she got to his rump, she used her arms to help her exhausted body balance as she hopped a few more steps to wrestle against the wind and get the door closed. Once it was firmly bolted, Sam leaned her forehead against it, still shaking with uncontrollable shivers as she panted from exertion through her chattering teeth. Sam continued to hold her injured foot up off the floor, trying to summon the energy to move, as she cradled her injured left hand up against her chest again.</p><p>Her ankle was throbbing and screaming with silent agony. Jasper had hit against it extremely hard with his shod hoof as he had rushed sideways out of the yard, and Sam was certain that she now had a broken ankle, instead of just a badly sprained one. Since she had just stupidly used it to save herself from falling when Jasper had jumped into the shed, it was feeling markedly worse, and now she was desperately hoping that the broken bone hadn't been forced out of alignment. Sam gathered her willpower and slowly turned around with small hops. She shone her torch onto Jasper, who was still trembling violently, then Sam very carefully put her left foot down to hobble over to have a more thorough look at the wound on his neck.<br/> 
Even though she barely put any weight on her injured ankle, she cried out in agony as her ankle very convincingly decided that it had more than enough punishment, and buckled underneath her. She leaned back against the door as she breathed through the intense pain, now knowing without a doubt that there was a displaced broken bone. She swore loudly through her chattering teeth, letting all her anger and frustration vent itself until she ran out of steam. Then Sam took some deep breaths to steady herself again and paused for a long moment to think things through. <br/>
She knew that Jasper's wound was very serious and that he needed medical attention, and since she was the only one here, it was up to her to try and help him. Sam knew that she would have to limit her movements to lessen the risk of hurting her ankle more, so she figured that she was better off getting her first aid kit before she went back to Jasper. Sam was still shivering badly as she forced herself to slowly and carefully hop over to her gear and then first of all washed her filthy hands with the soap in the bucket of water. Tears ran down her face as her left hand, despite being half frozen, stung like a bitch in the water. Her left hand was a mass of popped, torn blisters that had been caused by the wet and slippery rope.<br/> 
The rough rope had slid through her left hand several times, badly burning her skin as she'd manually winched the branch away from Jasper. The rough rope had rubbed her waterlogged skin raw, rubbed and burned until the skin on the blisters had simply been torn off. Each section between the joints of all her left fingers and her palm at the base of her fingers, had deep, angry-red looking holes, almost right through all the layers of her skin. Her right hand was aching from all the digging she had done with her knife. She had been using her left hand as the main anchor on the rope, so thankfully there were no blisters on her right hand, but there were quite a few bad grazes and small cuts on her knuckles from hitting against the posts and the stones in the dirt, as she had dug around the posts. <br/>
All the nails on her right hand were now broken or partly torn off and bleeding from using her hand to scoop the gravelly mud out of the holes. She gritted her chattering teeth together as she very carefully washed the dirt out of her intensely painful, torn blisters. Then she cleaned her other hand, and her broken nails as best she could with her shaking hands. She could barely manage to hold the soap with her left hand, because her very end of her fingertips were pretty much the only part of her left hand that wasn’t damaged, and it was also extremely painful to bend her left fingers any tighter than their natural relaxed curl. </p><p>She gently patted her hands dry on her towel and then she got the first aid kit that she’d left near the wall with everything else, and also got her smaller torch that she could hold in her mouth in case she needed it to see more clearly. Sam gathered her willpower again and slowly hopped over to Jasper and put her torch up on some of the higher bales of hay, so it lit up as much of the shed as possible, and then she sat the first aid kit and smaller torch on a hay bale that was at waist height. She hopped over to Jasper and awkwardly undid the chest buckle of his canvas rug with only her right hand and then lifted it up a bit to see how wet Jasper was underneath it, figuring that he must still be feeling very cold if he was still trembling so much.<br/> 
The rain had run down inside the neckline of his rug, so his shoulders were soaking wet and very cold to touch. The front left side of his rug, the left side of his chest and his left front leg were all covered in blood. When she peeled the rug back a bit, she realised that due to him not being under the cover after the roof was knocked sideways, the old rug had been leaking down the center seam along his back, and his entire back was wet and cold too. <br/>
Sam slowly hopped down to his rump and undid the clips of his leg straps with her right hand and managed to pull the heavy waterlogged rug off over his rump with her right hand, just letting it fall to the ground behind him. She dragged the heavy wet rug away as far as she could, so hopefully he wouldn’t poo on it, and then she hopped over to the pile of rugs to see if there was another one that was approximately the same size. She found one close to the top that looked close enough and carefully pulled it out without upsetting her balance and then dragged it along the floor with her right hand as she hopped the few steps back to Jasper. <br/>
She leaned against his wet shoulder to brace herself as she flung the rug up and settled it mostly onto his back and then used her right hand to straighten it. Then she carefully bent down to pick up handfuls of hay with her right hand and started to systematically shove it up under the rug. The hay would soak up the water from his hair, and provide more insulation with a 'breathable' layer so he would dry out and warm up faster. Once she had stuffed as much hay as she could fit in under the rug, she turned her attention to the huge ugly wound in his neck. </p><p>It had almost stopped bleeding, but the edges of the wound were very messy, and down near the top of his chest, where the neckline of the rug had thankfully stopped the branch from causing further damage, the wound was quite deep. The wound would definitely needed stitching as soon as possible, and she wondered if the suture kit in her 'human' first aid supplies would be strong enough to do the job. She got the bottle of liquid antiseptic out of the first aid supplies and put the back of her left hand against his neck to steady him and then carefully poured it slowly over the wound, covering as much of it as she could. Jasper flinched a few times, but he thankfully stood still as he watched her out the side of his eye, not willing to turn and move his injured neck to look at her properly.<br/>
Sam's teeth were chattering too much to talk to him and she wished that she had pain relief to give him before she started stitching. Sam dabbed at the wound with gauze to check if any dirt was still in the wound. Happy that the driving rain had indeed cleaned any visible signs of dirt out the wound for her, she poured more antiseptic over the ugly wound and then patted the surrounding skin and hair dry with more gauze. She put the soiled gauze on top of the empty packet it had come from and then awkwardly opened up the suture kit, swearing at the pain she felt while she had to use her left thumb and forefinger to help her open it. <br/>
She sighed as she looked at the thin suture thread and the small curved needle, and wondered if it would be strong enough to hold Jasper's wound together. In the end, she decided to double the thread so it would be twice as strong, but it took her a while to thread the needle with her shaky hands. Sam figured that she would need to stitch him up with more of a running stitch, rather than lots of single stitches, and use minimal knots so she wouldn't need to use her left hand too much. She could see well enough from her big torch, and thankful her teeth were not chattering as violently now that she was out of the wind and rain, so she began to talk to Jasper and then she tried to carefully push the needle through the edge of his wound with her still trembling hands.<br/>
Sam couldn't get her aching hand to grip the needle tight enough to push it though his thick hide, so she hopped over to her backpack and found a pair of needle-nose pliers. Sam poured a little antiseptic over the end of the pliers, and then used them to grip the thin needle and smiled when she successfully pushed it through. Her smile soon faded as she looked at the huge amount of work that needed to be done to his wound, and suddenly having time to think more about what happened, made her feel extremely guilty that she hadn’t thought about him early enough during the storm to avoid him getting hurt. Jasper’s ears flicked back a little as she pushed, and then pulled the needle through his skin. Sam made sure she stayed aware of his body language as she worked, but he didn’t do anything except to flick his ears and flinch every now and then, so she just kept talking to him as she slowly, and awkwardly stitched up the wound with one hand as best she could. Sam was rather amazed by his continued calm behaviour, even though he was undoubtedly feeling pain as she continued to stitch his wound with a continually trembling hand. The trust that Jasper obviously had in her, made her feel rather emotional as she began to talk to him again, and she told him more stories about the many different Planets she had been to.</p><p>The storm continued to rage outside for quite a while, but by the time Sam finished stitching Jasper’s wound, the thunder and lightning had gradually moved away, and the rain and the wind had finally began to ease. As her adrenaline wore off and the reality of her soaking wet, and freezing cold clothes set in, her trembling turned back into shaking and Sam started to have trouble keeping her hand still enough to stitch. The body heat that had been trapped between the wet layers of her clothes, had been continually cooling while she had been standing still, and her body had also started to ache more as she gradually went stiff with cold while she had continued to stand still on her one good leg for far too long. She knew that if she stopped to strip off and dry herself, then she wouldn’t be able to get herself going again to finish Jasper’s wound, and it was far too serious to leave un-stitched.<br/>
She determinedly kept going until she ran out of thread, thankfully closing the worst part of the wound with tight stitches and then she decided to close the top and more minor end of the wound with a few single stitches here and there with the last of the thread. Once the stitching was done, she folded up one of her clean t-shirts and pressed it against the wound with the back of her left hand, and then draped her long-sleeved shirt over his neck and used the arms to tie it firmly around his neck and hold the ‘pad’ in place over the worst part of the long wound. <br/>
Jasper had stopped shivering by the time she had finished, and she used her knife to break open a bale of hay for him to eat. He nickered his thanks to her and touched his nose against her trembling chest, making Sam's heart melt at yet another example of his lovely personality. She stroked his face and told him what a marvellous boy he was, and then piled up the biscuits of hay with her right hand, so he could eat it without bending his neck down too much, and therefore hopefully keeping the stitches intact for as long as possible. Hopefully her makeshift job would stay intact until he could get proper veterinary care.</p><p>By the time Jasper was cared for, Sam was beyond exhausted and she knew she was close to being severely hypothermic when she suddenly stopped shivering. It reminded her of being stranded in Antarctica and the almost deadly mistake she had made of not trying to dial anywhere but Earth. Kawalsky had internal injuries and was dying, and all she could focus on was getting him back to Earth to save his life. In her defense, she'd had no reason to believe that they were actually already on Earth because the 'home' glyph on the Stargate was completely different to Earth's, and they had never come across a situation where the original Stargate had been lost and replaced with another. It had been quite a while before she'd stopped feeling guilty about that and the dreary thoughts made her wish that she was next to a Stargate right now. She knew her focus was beginning to scatter, just as it had back then when she had stopped shivering in Antarctica, and she knew she didn't have much time left before her body completely gave in the intense cold. <br/>
Despite her rapidly decreasing strength and her vastly increasing lethargy, she put the remnants of her first aid kit back near the wall and managed to mostly straighten out her tent and sleeping bag, hoping to get herself stripped off and into it before her weakened and lethargic body stopped working. She managed to push the waistband of her soaked sweats and panties down to just above her knees before she collapsed onto her ass and she groaned with agony as she bumped her ankle. Sam tried valiantly to get the wet clothes completely off her legs after managing to get her boot and sock off her right foot. She finally got the sweats and panties off her right leg, but when she tried to force the elasticised band at the bottom of the sweats, down over her grossly swollen left ankle, Sam gave a sudden groan of misery as she almost vomited from the intense explosion of pain and by some miracle, she narrowly avoided passing out.</p><p>Knowing her life depended on it, she somehow managed to pull herself back together and made herself move again. Sam very slowly and awkwardly forced herself to peel off her thin raincoat and then struggled with her wet sweater before finally getting the two wet t-shirts off as well, feeling ridiculously thankful that she didn't have to wrestle off a tight wet sports bra as well. Desperately wishing she could reach her knife, Sam then weakly tried to pull her sweat pants off over her swollen ankle again, but ended up screaming with agony as the broken bone in her ankle shifted. <br/>
Sam broke down and started to cry from her intense emotional and physical exhaustion. She snapped herself out of it enough to decide to at least try and get the socks off her injured, half frozen foot before she finally gave in and passed out. Sam tried to ignore the intense pain and gamely succeeded in her struggle to pull the socks off one by one to reveal the icy cold, water-logged bluish-white skin of the end of her left foot and toes. <br/>
When she finally got the socks off, she tried to get the sweats over her ankle again, but she simply couldn’t even try to do it. Her hands were already terribly stiff from the cold, but suddenly she could no longer get her fingers to work as she suddenly hit a very large, and very solid brick wall of complete exhaustion. <br/>
Sam could no longer fight off the very deadly need to sleep and she collapsed down onto her side as her eyes refused to stay open any longer. As a hint of light from the sunrise started to drift over the mountain, Sam somehow managed to get her fingers to work enough to put in one final mammoth effort and she dragged her sleeping bag partly over the top of her almost completely naked, and icy cold body. Just before she completely sunk into cold dark oblivion, a vision of Jack's smiling face came into her mind, making her regret that she wasn't going to have the chance to make her sexual fantasies about him come true. Then her very final scattered thoughts were of Jasper, and a desperate hope that Jack would come and find the injured horse before the expected snow storm hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. HYPOTHERMIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack couldn’t sleep.<br/>
He was worried sick about Sam.<br/>
He'd been sitting beside the radio ever since the storm started.<br/>
He'd tried to reach her on the radio several times, but she hadn't replied. The only thing stopping him from doing something extremely foolish, was the fact that Sam hadn't called him.<br/>
If she hadn't called him, and if she hadn't heard his attempts to contact her, then she must be okay.<br/>
Sam must still have the radio turned off, and if there had been no reason for her to turn the radio on, then maybe she WAS okay. </p><p>A violent storm had blown in during the evening with very little warning. The intensity of the storm had quickly escalated. Jack had checked the horses and made sure that the Barn's windows and doors were all secured, and then on the way back to the house, he'd come very close to being blown off his feet.<br/>
He was used to storms and the horses were usually fine with lightning and thunder, but for some reason, THIS storm made him feel agitated and anxious. His level of anxiety grew as the rain got heavier and heavier, and the wind got stronger and stronger. When the lightning and thunder started his anxiety grew even deeper, and then he realised that it wasn't the storm that worried him... it was Sam. His worry increased dramatically after he couldn't contact Sam on the radio. He kept trying to convince himself that he was just being silly, and that if her radio was off, then she was okay, but as the storm got worse, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Sam was in trouble, and that she NEEDED him.<br/>
He knew it would be stupid for him to risk going out in this weather while it was dark, especially when he didn't know if she was actually really hurt or not. He knew that his pick-up would never make it up the mountain trails with all the rain that had fallen, and the trails would no doubt be littered with broken branches and possibly even some fallen trees, so the only option sensible option would be to go up on horseback.<br/>
Except for the spectacular flashes of lightning that lit up the whole damn mountain, it was pitch black. Even with a powerful flashlight, it would be extremely difficult to see where he was going, and the fierce winds driving the heavy rain, would make the trip all the more dangerous, so it would be stupid for him to risk going up the mountain while it was still dark.<br/>
Jack paced back and forth across his wooden floors for hours. The rain continued to come down in torrents and the wind was driving it almost sideways, making it pelt so heavily against his windows, that he thought they were going to break. The combination of the thunder, the howling winds and the heavy rain was almost deafening inside the house. He could feel the strong vibrations through his floors whenever the thunder crashed, and his anxiety increased as he wondered just how bad it was up on the mountain, because it seemed like the storm was parked right on top of it, and therefore, parked right on top of Sam.<br/>
His anxiety about Sam possibly being in trouble, increased to the point where he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from rushing up the mountain to check on her as soon as daylight broke. There was no way that he was going to be able to get any sleep, so he grabbed a back pack and started to gather all the things that he might need in case his crazy premonition about her being hurt was true.<br/>
The first thing he grabbed was his extensive first aid kit and then he sorted through the items to get the things that he might need if she WAS hurt. He mentally ran through a list of possible injuries that she might have sustained at the camp site or out on a ride, and put the supplies he would need to treat those injuries in a pile on the table. </p><p>A couple of years ago, he'd had been taking a guided trail ride, and one of his clients had taken a nasty tumble after their horse had spooked and bolted. A group of six friends had brought their own horses along to ride up the mountain on a four day guided trail ride. It was the longest trail he had access to and it was basically a large loop that went up and across the mountain, before heading downhill and back towards the ranch. On the afternoon of the second day, he was guiding the group along the trail to their next campsite when a small group of deer had suddenly crashed through the undergrowth, then leapt across the trail before disappearing just as fast as they had arrived.<br/>
The deer had narrowly missed hitting the two of the horses when they had jumped across straight in front of them, and both the horses had freaked out at the near miss, spun around and bolted. Luckily the other four horses had been a little further up the trail and hadn't been spooked by the deer as well. He'd been in his usual place at the rear of the group to make sure that no one lagged behind and got lost, and when the two horses had spun around and bolted, one of them had spun around and crashed into Jasper and had almost knocked him over. As soon as Jasper had recovered his balance, he'd quickly galloped off after the bolting horses.<br/>
Jasper easily caught up to the horse that had crashed into him, and he'd managed to grab the horse's rein and got it to stop. The other riders had heard the commotion and had been coming back along the trail after them, so he'd left the still freaked out horse and rider with them and took off after the other bolting horse.<br/>
Jasper was very fast but it had taken a little while to catch sight of the bolting horse again. As Jasper got closer to the other horse, Jack could see that the rider had completely lost hold of the reins, had one of their feet out of the stirrups and the rider was struggling to stay on board.<br/>
Jack knew they were coming up to a section of the trail that was too dangerous to gallop through and he desperately asked Jasper for more speed. Somehow Jasper had managed to find another gear and just as they were starting to draw up along side the bolting horse, the rider lost her fight with gravity. Jack tried to grab her but she had fallen sideways too fast, then he heard her scream as the rider hit the ground. The bolting horse suddenly swerved and heavily bumped against Jasper as it seemed to spook again and when he heard another loud scream from the rider, he realised that the rider was being dragged by a foot jammed in the stirrup.</p><p>It took him a couple more strides before he was finally able to reach the horses rein and then he carefully pulled the horse up as he tried to prevent it from stepping on the rider. He'd quickly slid off Jasper, tied the frightened horse's reins to Jasper's saddle horn and then went straight to the rider to assess her injuries. They were more than fifty miles from the ranch and the rider had a badly broken arm, shoulder, collarbone and had also dislocated her hip.<br/>
Thankfully she had been unconscious long enough for him to pop her hip back in where it belonged, but she had soon been awake and screaming with agony. It had been an awful experience for everyone and it had taken one hideously long hour before the rescue chopper had been able to pick her up. He'd strapped her up with bandages and tended to the worst of the bleeding cuts to help stop her blood loss, and then he'd had to get her to a place on the trail where the chopper would be able to safely lower a paramedic and a rescue cradle.<br/>
The paramedic gave the injured woman some morphine and she finally had relief from the agonizing pain, and that was the moment that he had resolved to do whatever he needed to do, to be able to carry morphine in his first aid kit.<br/>
When he had started his business, he had completed an extensive first aid course to get his skills up to date, and then he'd done refresher courses every second year. He'd been a field medic when he'd served in the Air Force which had helped the process, and he'd had to jump through a few hoops, but he was now approved to store, carry and use Automatic Morphine injectors.<br/>
He put the case of three morphine injectors in the pile, as well as some Tylenol, but when he had started to pack the supplies into a travel kit to take with him, he picked up the morphine injectors, ready to slide them into a side pocket, but as he held the case of injectors, he suddenly had the strangest feeling that three injectors wasn't going to be enough. </p><p>That thought freaked him out. Three injectors not enough? Sam would have to be in extremely bad shape, and stuck with a long delay in getting her to professional medical treatment to warrant using all three injectors, let alone needing more. He physically shook himself and sternly told himself not to be so silly. This weird anxiety he was feeling about Sam was starting to make him a little crazy, but when he went to slide the case in the pocket, he felt it again.<br/>
He argued with himself and then he simply decided to follow his gut and figured that it wouldn't hurt to take an extra pack just in case. He went and unlocked his safe and got another case of three injectors to take with him. He slid them both into the side pocket and then paused for a minute as he felt his anxiety turn down a notch. Yep... Now he was REALLY feeling freaked out.<br/>
Jack packed some warm spare clothes for himself in case he got soaked on the way up the mountain and then he also grabbed some of Sam’s spare clothes from her bag, in case hers had somehow gotten wet, or lost, or... whatever. He looked at her leather Jacket and almost picked it up, but then decided to grab his spare warm padded jacket for her instead. If she WAS hurt, then putting on her tight fitting leather Jacket might be a bit difficult.<br/>
When he thought that he'd packed everything they might possibly need, he went through it all again just to make sure and then he started to make some sandwiches to take with him and added them to the bag with some chocolate bars and a couple of bottles of water.<br/>
Just before daylight was due to creep over the mountain, he tried the radio again, but this time all he got was noisy static, and he knew the storm must have blown his long-range aerial down. He called his lead ranch hand to let him know what he was planning to do, asked him to get the aerial working again and to see to the rest of the horses. Jack grabbed the Equine first aid kit and also grabbed a bottle of antibiotics from the fridge in the tack room, got a charged radio handset, then he saddled Firestorm, tied on his sleeping bag and some grain in a bag for Firestorm and then they headed up the mountain to go and check on Sam.</p><p>He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sam since the moment she'd arrived, and whenever he'd been outside, he couldn't help but look up at the mountain and wonder what she was doing. The first night h'd had a super hot dream that he'd had incredible sex with her, and then all day yesterday, he had been SO tempted to pleasure himself because he couldn't stop trying to imagine her naked.<br/>
He'd felt like a dirty old man when he'd thought about Sam naked. Sure, he'd had women who showed up for trail rides or lessons, and then wanted him to fuck them in tack room afterwards, but Sam didn't seem to be the type.<br/>
He never asked any of the women for sex, but he wasn't a saint, so he made sure he always had condoms in the tack room and he was usually happy to comply if they really pushed him hard enough, and still wanted sex after they saw how big his cock was.<br/>
If he wasn't in the mood, or they were too worried about the size of his cock, he would pass them onto his two ranch hands. They were both very good looking men in their twenties and only too happy to volunteer for a complimentary fuck, in fact, they had several regulars who had a permanent booking for rides that always ended up in the stables or even in bed with one of the men. As long as it didn't interfere with their work and always happened during the time the customers had paid for, then he couldn’t care less.<br/>
He made sure that the men knew that they were under no obligation to have sex, and it was completely up to them who they fucked, and who they politely refused. As long as they enjoyed it and wore a condom, then he was fine with it.<br/>
If he WAS in the mood, he always kept sex impersonal and never kissed them, preferring to bend them over and have them brace themselves against the tack room or stable wall with their hands, so he could fuck them from behind and not have to look at their faces.<br/>
Sometimes it made him feel like he was being used, but it was better than going to a bar and trying to score a one night stand to relieve his sexual frustrations. At least this way he was allowed to control the sex, keep it strictly 'business like' and stay detached, because he sure as hell was never going to invite a woman into his bed. It was either a quick fuck in the barn, have sex with the ranch hands instead, or forget it. All he was doing was scratching an itch with an extremely willing woman.<br/>
There was no way he'd ever fuck anyone without a condom, and there was no way that he would ever invite a woman into his home. He was done with relationships and he sure as hell did NOT want to risk getting one of them pregnant. He also never risked believing that the women were 'clean' or 'on contraceptives' and he made sure that his men kept themselves protected too. They either wore a condom he supplied or the women could go and find someone else to fuck.<br/>
He'd heard horror stories of sabotaged condoms provided by desperate women who wanted a kid, and that was never going to happen to him! There was no way in hell he wanted another kid, but he didn't want to resort to a vasectomy either , so condoms were the hard and fast rule, and he even went as far as making sure that he disposed of the condom in his house trash, so the woman couldn't possibly get a semen 'sample' to use either. Paranoid? Yep. You betcha.</p><p>He knew Sam was way out of his league, and he was certain that a gorgeous woman like her, sure wouldn't ever dream of having sex with a much older, grey haired man like him.<br/>
She was younger and prettier than any of the woman who had chased him before, so he knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of Sam ever asking HIM for sex, but knowing that sure hadn't stopped him from fantasising about having sex with her. He knew he wouldn't have a chance with her, but he dreaded that she might flirt with one of his men when she came back down the mountain. He never bothered being territorial about any of the women who asked for sex, but for some reason, the thought of Sam hooking up with one of his men, made him feel extremely.... jealous.<br/>
It had been hard for him to resist masturbating as he thought about Sam. It had been quite a long time since he'd let himself be targeted by a lonely woman and had actually felt in the mood for sex, in fact, he hadn't been in the mood for months and the last few weeks he hadn't even been in the mood to masturbate, so he'd been surprised at being unable to stop thinking about Sam in a sexual way.<br/>
He'd been feeling a bit 'off' for a while. Moody, and even a little unhappy. He loved the mountains, and he loved his horses, but he'd been restless for some strange reason he couldn't pinpoint and he'd been spending a lot of his spare time on rides with Firestorm in the mountains, just so he could think. It was on one of those rides, that he realised that he was starting to feel... lonely. He had made up his mind long ago that he would never get into another relationship, but lately, his horses and the mountains just weren't enough anymore.</p><p>For some reason Sam had triggered an instant attraction in him and there hadn't been a moment since then, that she hadn't been on his mind. Yesterday he'd been SO tempted to ride up the mountain and make up some excuse for being there, just so he could see her again and after having all the anxious feelings about her being hurt, what he was feeling for her was even more confusing.<br/>
When it became light enough to see the ground properly, Jack pushed Firestorm into a fast canter as he leaned forward to assist with his movement up the incline of the trail. The storm winds from last night had pushed the predicted snowstorm closer and it was expected to hit at about lunchtime today instead of tomorrow night, so he didn't want to waste time getting up there, so they could get back down the mountain before the snow started to fall.</p><p>Hopefully he WAS being silly, and he was worrying about nothing and Sam would be perfectly okay. Hopefully she had gone into the shed to get out of the rain and she'd remembered to put a rug on Jasper and put him in the covered yard. He was used to being in a stable for the last few weeks when the weather had turned colder, so he would have been miserable if he'd been left without any shelter in that downpour last night and he would be shivering off a lot of weight while trying to keep warm.<br/>
He slowed Firestorm down to a trot for a while and then cantered again when he got to a flatter part of the trail. He was glad that he kept Firestorm so fit, because the nagging worry about Sam just kept increasing as he got closer. He slowed him down to a walk for the steepest part of the trail, he'd made the ride in record time and the sun was now starting to rise into the sky, but the snow clouds would soon be covering it up.<br/>
Hopefully he was just about to embarrass himself over his stupid worries, and then he would just tell her that he'd come up to warn her about the storm, and they could go back down the mountain together.<br/>
There were broken branches and even a couple of trees littering the trail all the way up and when he rode into the clearing of the campsite, he suddenly halted Firestorm as he took in the destruction of the covered yard and desperately hoped to God that Jasper hadn't been in it when that tree had come down.<br/>
He pushed Firestorm closer as he looked into the branches of the fallen tree and huffed a big sigh of relief at not seeing him lying dead under that tree. His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the campsite as he pushed Firestorm into a walk again, but he couldn't see any signs of Sam, her tent or Jasper. </p><p>If Jasper had of been spooked by the severity of the storm, then he was certain that Jasper would have headed home, but Jasper hadn't been near the barns or on the trail and he certainly hadn't seen any signs of fresh hoof prints on the trail. If he had spooked badly, then maybe he had run into the forest, and if that was the case, he hoped that Sam hadn't gone searching for him in that storm. As he got closer to the yards he could see the small patch of badly churned up ground, and saw the rope holding back a large branch of the broken tree, and then saw that the posts had been loosened on purpose, and the rails had been removed from the posts, and not broken like he had initially thought.<br/>
Oh God, he thought with despair, Jasper HAD been in the yard when the tree had fallen, maybe he HAD run off when Sam had managed to free him and she HAD gone searching for him? Jack could barely breathe as his heart started racing.</p><p>"SAM!" Jack yelled as he got down off Firestorm, hoping desperately that she would be in the shed. Jack heard a horse call out, and looked around before he heard it again and realised that it was coming from inside the shed. His heart stuttered with relief, knowing that if Jasper was shut inside the shed, then Sam would be in there too.<br/>
He knocked on the shed door and called out to Sam again, but apart from Jasper's answering neigh and the muffled sounds of his hooves on the hay covered wooden floor, he couldn't hear anything else. He called out again and then looked up at the small glass window high up on the wall. He moved Firestorm close to the wall, then got up onto Firestorm, and then stood up on his saddle so he could see through the window.</p><p>He could see Jasper with a rug on and then he caught sight of Sam in her sleeping bag. He rapped on the window and called out again and then wiped the glass so he could see more clearly. It was then that he realised that Sam was UNDER her sleeping bag and that she looked to be naked, well at least her top half was anyway. He could see her extremely pale shoulder, arm, and part of her back, but her hair was stopping him from being able to see her face.<br/>
The dreadful feeling of her being hurt came surging back and he desperately wondered how he was going to get into the shed while the door was bolted on the inside. He yelled at Sam again and again with no response, making his heart rate increase with his growing panic, then he suddenly thought of Jasper's most annoying 'talent' of being able to open sliding bolts. Jack had to always put a clip onto Jasper's stable bolt so it was impossible for him to open with his mouth.</p><p>"Jasper! Open the door Jasper" Jack called out to him "Open the door buddy". Jack watched Jasper as his ears pricked forward and Jack called out to him again, telling him to open the door. Jasper moved and then Jack could see Sam's shirt tied around Jasper's neck.<br/>
"Jasper! Open the door!" This time Jasper stepped to the door and using his lips, he began to play with the bolt.<br/>
"Good boy Jasper! Open the door buddy" he encouraged and then he slid off his saddle as he heard Jasper's teeth on the metal bolt and encouraged him again. Jack heard the bolt slide open and then he told Jasper to back up as he slowly pushed the door open.</p><p>Jack gave Jasper's nose a quick pat of appreciation as he rushed past him to check Sam. He quickly dropped to his knees as his fingers went straight to her throat to check her pulse. Her skin was freezing cold and he held his breath as he faintly felt her pulse dangerously slow under his fingers. Jack started talking to her, trying to rouse her as he smoothed her hair back from her face. Her face had a few cuts, scrapes and scratches on it and then he spied what looked like blood on her left hand just as he saw the open suture kit against the wall.</p><p>He swore and peeled the sleeping bag off her to inspect her for injuries. He was a little shocked to see that she was naked, but immediately saw the filthy soaking wet sweat pants that were lying over her left lower leg and foot, then when he went to pick them up to move them away from her leg, he realised that they were actually still on her leg, and then he saw the filthy, wet bandage. Her toes were white, and swollen and the bandage was wrapped very tightly around her ankle.<br/>
Jack swore and then eased Sam's naked body onto her back, straightened her legs and then he eased the sweats and panties off over her injured foot, and then he quickly flicked the sleeping back back over her the bulk of her body so she wouldn't get any colder.<br/>
Jack quickly unwrapped the filthy bandage from her badly swollen ankle. The bandage was so tight that it had left dents and lines pressed into the swollen flesh on her ankle, her lower calf was also dented where the bandage had ended. The swollen ankle was 
a mass of black and blue bruising on the outside of her leg, the worst of the colouring was a black 'band' of bruising across the bottom of her lower leg, just above her ankle, and it looked like she'd been hit with a steel bar.<br/>
He felt her ankle, testing it as much as he could with the swelling, for any obvious structural damage, and then felt the bones in her lower leg. He winced when he felt a definite movement near the base of her smaller Fibula bone, but it felt solid enough to rule out a potentially dangerous jagged fracture or possibly splintered fracture as he pushed on it until the bone felt nice and straight. He carefully began to rub her toes and then her foot, stimulating the flesh and then working his way up to her calf and back down again until Sam's toes began to show a vague hint of colour as her sluggish blood travelled around inside her foot and gave him hope that her foot hadn't permanently been damaged from the lack of good circulation.</p><p>He then checked the rest of her for any more injuries to explain where the suture kit had been used. He checked her hands, and he gasped in horror when he saw the severe damage to her left hand as he turned it over. Her fingers were all curled up and badly swollen, with raw torn blisters that covered her fingers and palm. He carefully put her hand down and then picked up her other hand. There were no blisters, but her hand was bruised, her knuckles badly scraped and a little swollen, and every single one of her nails were torn and broken.<br/>
The only other wounds on her body were a few scratches and lighter bruises, mainly on her legs and arms. She had no wounds that needed stitching, but there were plenty of scars that had been stitched before, including a big one on her left thigh that looked especially nasty and not very old.</p><p>He suddenly remembered seeing her shirt on Jasper's neck and turned to look at Jasper, and then realised that the suture kit must have been used on him. Jack turned back to Sam as he debated what to do. She was obviously severely hypothermic and needed urgent medical attention, but with the snowstorm closing in, he knew that getting her down the mountain on a horse, and getting her to the professionals, was going to take time that she might not have. He checked her pulse again and quickly made up his mind that it was definitely more important to get her body temperature improving as quickly as possible. If it turned out that she needed more serious medical care, then his ranch hands should have the long range radio antenna fixed by the time she was out of danger of dying from Hypothermia and then they could put in a call for an emergency chopper evacuation.<br/>
Jack unzipped Sam's sleeping bag and opened it up, then he carefully worked his hands underneath her icy cold naked body and lifted her onto her sleeping bag and then folded it over her to covered her up again. He grabbed one of the horse rugs and laid it over the sleeping bag so it would weigh the sleeping bag down, and it would warm her better, then he went to Jasper to have a quick look at how badly he'd been hurt.</p><p>Jack peeled back the wadded up t-shirt and looked in open mouthed horror at the huge ragged wound that ran down Jasper's neck. His neck was swollen from the inflamed, damaged muscle, but it looked clean and mostly well stitched and he looked back at Sam and mentally reminded himself to thank her for saving Jasper's life during that storm. She had undoubtedly risked her life to save his horse, and tears came to his eyes as he realised just how much it had almost cost her.<br/>
One of her boots was filthy and soaking wet while the other one was dry, and he knew that she had gone out in that storm to help Jasper after she had already injured her ankle and had no doubt made it worse. Then he realised that it was probably the reason why she had strapped her ankle so tightly, and he knew that she'd done more than just risked her life... she had gone out into that storm in a great deal of pain, she had kept working until she had Jasper free, and then Sam had managed to get him into the shed and doctored his serious wound before obviously collapsing and passing out before she could even tend to her own needs.<br/>
THAT kind of dedication took someone special, VERY special. He soon also realised that Jasper had damp hay stuffed under the rug, so he pulled the rug off, and used his hand to wipe all the remaining damp hay off his coat. His back was still a little damp and cool, so he grabbed a dry rug and tossed it over him, not bothering to do the straps up, and then quickly inspected his legs for any damage. His front leg and shoulder was covered in blood, but he only found a few minor scratches, that would be fine without immediate medical attention, so he took a deep breath to settle his still racing heart as his mind turned back to think about what he still needed to do.</p><p>He went out side and looked up at the sky in dismay when he saw that it was already starting to snow. He took his gear off Firestorm and put it inside the shed near Sam's and then unsaddled him, and led him down to the fast flowing, flooding stream to drink his fill and then led him into the shed, stood him next to Jasper and dropped the end of his lead rope to the floor.<br/>
He went and got his saddle and put it next to Jasper's before he broke open a bale of hay for them and then looked around for the buckets that were kept in the shed. He saw one near Sam's gear and realised it had blood tinted, dirty soapy water in it.<br/>
The other bucket had a little bit of clean water in it and it was sitting next to Sam's pack. Thinking for a moment, he went outside with the two buckets and went and picked up the plastic tub that Sam must have used for Jasper's horse feed. He suddenly stilled as he heard a crunch underneath his boot and lifted it up to see a very thoroughly crushed radio. He wondered when the radio had been broken and what might have happened as he carried the tub down to the stream.<br/>
He washed out the buckets and left them on the bank while he rinsed out the feed tub and then filled it about three quarters full of water and slowly carried it back to the shed so as not to slosh the icy cold water all over himself. He held onto the tub while Jasper had a big drink and then took it back out to the stream to put more water in it, carried it back up into the shed and then put it down on the floor.<br/>
He then carried a bale over and put it down in front of both horses and lifted the water tub up onto it, so Jasper wouldn't have to stretch his injured neck to get a drink.<br/>
He jogged back to the stream, got the two bucket half full of water and then went to the fallen tree and picked up a couple of broken branches and then picked up the smashed radio before doing a couple of trips to get the things into the shed and then bolted the door shut. He dumped the broken radio near their gear and dropped the sticks near Sam's feet, before tossing a dry rug over Firestorm's back, then took his bridle off and put it with his saddle.<br/>
He got his equine first aid kit out and gave Jasper a shot of antibiotics that he had thankfully grabbed out of the barn fridge just in case, and then sat the bottle and the used syringe on a shelf above the odds and ends of gear that was hung up on the wall, where he knew it would stay safe and cold.<br/>
Jack then washed his hands with Sam's soap, that he had also rinsed off in the stream. He dried his hands on Sam's towel and then checked her pulse again before he peeled up the horse rug and her sleeping bag to uncover her feet and then opened his human first aid kit. He sorted through it and got a couple of strapping bandages and a roll of tape, then sat down and lifted her foot, so her heel was resting on his leg.<br/>
He used Sam's torch to carefully check her ankle to make sure that there was no broken skin, and then put the torch down, checked to make sure her Fibula was still straight and began to strap her ankle. Once the first bandage was done, he secured it with the tape and then started with the second bandage and used the sticks he had carried inside to secure her ankle and lower leg into a ninety degree angle and when he was finished, her ankle was solidly locked into place with the make-shift splint.<br/>
He then grabbed a clean pair of her socks, pulled one onto her good foot and then put the other one on, so it covered her toes and enough of her foot for it to stay on. Happy with her ankle, he covered her lower legs back over and then sat down next to her badly damaged left hand. He lifted it onto his leg, so it was resting there with her palm facing upwards so he could look at it more carefully with the torch. </p><p>The light in the shed was quickly growing very dark as the snow began to fall in earnest and he took care to inspect the broken blisters one by one. He put a pair of gloves on and opened some sterile tweezers and pulled off any remnants of torn skin and carefully cleaned every speck of dirt out of her open sores. He was glad that Sam was unconscious for this, because it would have been hurting like a bitch, especially when he poured antiseptic over the raw wounds.<br/>
He blotted her hand with sterile gauze and then he carefully applied antiseptic cream to each blister and then laid a large piece of dressing over her hand, before wrapping her hand up in a bandage, being careful not to wrap her swollen fingers too tightly. He then moved to her other side and treated her right hand. He cleaned her scraped knuckles and cleaned the dirt out from under her broken nails, before tidying up the ones he could with a small pair of nail scissors, then he dabbed antiseptic onto the scrapes, let them dry and then applied a second lot of antiseptic as well. Once her hand was dry, he peeled off the gloves and thoroughly checked her scalp for any unseen scratches or bumps, but thankfully only found a few minor scratches.<br/>
He used a cotton bud to dab antiseptic onto the scratches on her face and then he packed away the first aid kit and put the soiled things into a plastic bag. Despite the extra covering of the horse rug, her body temperature was still far too low, so he knew there was only one thing left to do. He eased Sam onto her side, being careful with her hands and ankle, and then partly zipped up her side opening sleeping bag. He stuffed more hay under Sam's tent to make 'pillows' for them both, and then he made sure that his radio handset, their torches, drinking water and some food was in reach before he quickly stripped down to his stretchy boxers and slotted himself in behind her cold body with an involuntary shiver. He pulled her sleeping bag up and finished zipping it closed, then reached down and pulled the horse rug back up over the sleeping bag.<br/>
He settled comfortably and as firmly up against her back and legs as he could, then he turned off the torch to save the batteries. After making sure that her arms were comfortably crossed over her generous, and quite frankly, beautiful breasts, and her hands were sitting comfortably against her body. He put his other arm over her and pulled her torso firmly back against him as he shuffled his legs closer to hers. God she was cold, and her icy cold body soon triggered shivers in his own quickly chilling body and he knew he was in for a bit of an uncomfortable time, before he would finally be able to start warming her up. </p><p>He lay shivering behind her, and despite the cold, his recently pleasure starved cock, began to harden. He tried to think about all sorts of crappy things, but nothing worked. His shivering was rubbing his cock against her naked ass, and even though he'd kept his underwear on, his cock firmly believed that it was getting lucky. Jack tried harder to ignore it, but the fact that he had Sam's gorgeous naked body in his arms, made it a pretty hopeless goal.<br/>
He felt so bad. Here she was, suffering from severe hypothermia because she had rescued his injured horse, and his damn cock was completely ignoring his request to respect Sam's body. Trying not to think about it, only seemed to make him think about it more, so he gave up and rocked his hips a little to get his rapidly hardening cock into a more comfortable position, but in the end, he had to move away from her back enough to slip his hand down between them and straighten his uncomfortable cock until it was up against his belly and poking out well above the elastic waistband of his underwear. He groaned as the head of his hard cock touched Sam's chilled skin. His hips rocked against her again, but he was determined not to take it any further, because he did NOT want to have to explain to her, why his semen was all over her back.<br/>
He had taken his watch off and left it near the torches, so he could keep a better track of the time. It worried him that Sam had made absolutely no response at all, while he had seen to her injuries, but judging how damp Jasper had still been under the hay stuffed rug, he figured that she had possibly only been severely hypothermic for less than, maybe three, or possibly four hours at the most.<br/>
Her breathing was very shallow and slow, and her heart rate was also slow. Her pulse was faint, but thankfully it was still steady.<br/>
He was so thankful that he'd had those strange feelings, and that he'd been so impatient to get to her, because he knew that if he'd taken an extra hour to find her, she probably would have been dead.<br/>
All he could do now, was hope that his body temperature would be enough to save her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WARMING UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING!!!!!!...       Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took about an hour for Jack's body to stop shivering, and then another hour before Sam's body STARTED to shiver.<br/>
Her shaking started off slowly, and gradually increased to violent shivering and teeth chattering as she slowly became more and more awake.<br/>
When she had registered that she was being held against another body, she weakly fought against him and he had to yell at her several times, before he could get through to her that she was safe.<br/>
She was confused, and when her teeth finally stopped chattering, she said some strange things about being stuck in Antarctica, and then something about stars, and gates, and then something about the gate not working and it was alright to sleep. Then she said a few more disjointed things about a dome, and glaciers, and then he'd heard her mumble something about an ice age, and then some things about an ice planet before she finally went quiet as her trembling stopped and she fell asleep.<br/>
Jack breathed a big sigh of relief when she finally stopped trembling and went to sleep. His cock was rock hard between their bodies, and he'd been so close to ejaculating all over her back. It had been complete torture to feel her ass cheeks trembling against his cock and balls. TORTURE! Especially when she had been squirming around and trying to get away from him and her ass cheeks had been rubbing up and down the sides of his cock. He had no idea how he had stopped himself from making a mess. </p><p>He felt exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. He reached his arm up for the radio and flicked it on and tried to get in touch with his leading ranch hand. He only had to speak twice before Dave's voice came over the radio and asked him if everything was okay. Jack spoke quietly and briefly explained about the damage to the yard and Jasper's injury, and then how Sam had saved Jasper and that he'd found her severely hypothermic with a broken ankle. He told Dave that they were currently safe in the shed with both horses and that Sam was responding well to being warmed up and that her ankle was splinted and stable.<br/>
Then he told Dave that he would radio again tomorrow with an update and check with him what the snow storm was doing, so he could work out whether to stay a bit longer or risk heading down. Dave knew Jack had taken enough food and water to last a couple of days just in case, and he was confident that Jack would make a sensible decision and not take any risks if they weren't in immediate danger.<br/>
Dave assured Jack that all the horses were locked up safely in the stables and the barns and then told Jack that he would sleep close to the radio in case things changed and Jack needed help. Jack thanked him and told him that he was dead tired and he would call back when he woke up tomorrow.<br/>
Jack then turned the radio off to save the batteries and then he put his arm back in the sleeping bag and settled it back around Sam, making sure that her mouth and nose was clear of the sleeping bag, then he snuggled back up to her and sighed with a strange feeling of... contentment... as he lay with Sam in his arms and listened to her breathing. His cock slowly softened and then he finally relaxed and fell into an exhausted sleep.</p><p>Jack groaned as his hips thrust forward and pleasure zinged through him as his erect cock thrust along bare skin. He thrust again and again, and then shuddered as he realised his cock was sandwiched firmly between his belly and someone's back. A feminine moan filled his ears as his cock thrust and flexed with pleasure. His right hand was full of soft flesh and his fingers soon found a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger before giving it a firm tug, making the feminine moans louder as an ass pressed back against his groin and ground against him. He pulled firmly on the nipple a few times before he let it go and then trailed his fingers down the body to find a damp pussy, no, a very WET pussy. Sam's wet pussy.<br/>
Jack smiled at seeing her dark blonde curls as he dipped his fingers into her wet pussy and dragged it up over her swollen clit as another feminine moan sounded in front of him. Sam's moan. His mouth moved forward and kissed the shoulder in front of him and then kissed along Sam's pale skinned shoulder and up to her soft neck, rewarding him with another loud moan as his fingers toyed with her swollen clit.<br/>
His hips thrust forward again and the ass, Sam's ass, squirmed back harder as her top leg lifted up and her body rolled back against his to give him more room to move his hand. His mouth began to suck on her warm silky throat and he felt the vibrations of her moaning as he sucked.</p><p>Taking advantage of the extra room between her legs and the obvious invitation to keep playing with her pussy, Jack's fingers dipped into the soaking wet pussy again. He groaned at feeling how much wetter she was as he dragged his fingers up and gently rubbed his fingertips over her swollen clit with firm strokes.<br/>
He felt her body begin to give little warning jerks that she was close, so he sucked harder on her soft neck and strummed the swollen clit with more pressure and was rewarded by hearing a soft wail as an orgasm surged through Sam's body. Jack enjoyed the new sensation of hearing Sam's sexy orgasm-induced wail, as her body shuddered and her hips rocked as her right hand rested on top of his and pressed down.<br/>
He obeyed her obvious directive, enjoying the feeling of her being more interactive than he'd ever imagined as he obediently strummed harder on the clit and felt the satisfying response of her hips beginning to thrust forward in stronger jerks as her breath hitched and pleasure seemingly rolled through her body all over again. His lips began kissing her neck again, leaving a damp trail over the soft skin as he kissed his way down to her shoulder.<br/>
Sam rolled her torso back against him with a needy sounding little moan and he raised himself up onto his elbow and shuffled down a little so he could enjoy the soft breast that had been purposefully moved closer to his mouth. He licked the erect nipple and then sucked it deep into his mouth as his fingers dipped back into Sam's soaking wet pussy and curled to find her G-spot. His fingertips rubbed against the delicate rough flesh as he pressed the heel of his hand down on her clit and ground it down against her pubic bone.</p><p>He tugged and nipped at the nipple with his teeth, making her shudder and moan. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing the head of his cock against her back as he enjoyed hearing her louder than usual moans in response to his rougher than usual treatment of her nipple as her fingertips continued to trail over his hand that was pleasuring her pussy. Sam moaned even louder and then her top leg lifted higher as she splayed it out wider and lifted her pussy in a silent request for more pressure.<br/>
He felt a little amusement that he'd now made Sam into a multiple orgasm seeking lover as he rubbed hard on her G-spot and her clit in an effort to give her yet another orgasm. He succeeded and grinned against her breast as another orgasm surged through her lithe body as she lay back against him, then her moans suddenly silenced as her body curled and tightened and his fingers felt her pussy clenching at him as her pleasure increased. He rubbed harder, making her pussy throb more strongly around his fingers as her orgasm seemingly surged in strength.<br/>
Her body shuddered, and her breath panted faster and then once her body finally relaxed a little, Sam began to moan again, and her hips moved back against his cock and her ass ground back harder against him and her voice finally moaned for him to fuck her. BEGGED for him to fuck her as her body shuddered and squirmed with restlessness.</p><p>"Please. Oh God Jack please" Sam begged as her panting got faster and then her begging got more desperate as she continued to squirm against him. Jack smiled against her shoulder as he wondered how much she would really beg him to fuck her and decided that she would get VERY desperate to feel his huge cock inside her pussy.<br/>
"Jack please" Sam almost sobbed as her body continued to buck and writhe as she pulled against his hand that still had fingers buried in her pussy. He groaned with anticipation as he imagined her getting more desperate for his cock, and then he heard sobs as her torso moved forward a little and her hand let go of his and reached down further between her legs so she could touch his balls and the base of his hard cock that was still firmly sandwiched between them. Jack groaned at she touched his balls.<br/>
This version of Sam was driving him crazy with the need to give her what she wanted, and he removed his hand from her pussy, then moved away from her enough to get his hand around his cock and grabbed it firmly and began to push it down. His hips moved back further so he could get the long length of his rock hard cock past her ass, then he moved forward as he targeted the head of his cock in the direction of her wet pussy. Her hand suddenly closed around the head of his cock and briefly squeezed before sliding partway down his length a little before she moved her hand back up to the head of his cock and used her hand to press his desperate cock against the opening of her sopping wet, equally desperate pussy.</p><p>Jack groaned as the head of his cock slid over Sam's wet pussy as he thrust forward against her hand and pushed it out of the way, he pulled his hips back and her hand pressed against the head of his cock again, this time pushing down harder as he thrust again, and forced his cock head to go into the opening of her pussy. She shuddered and moaned "Oh God yes!" as his cock finally pressed into her pussy and then her body suddenly froze and she gasped as he pushed his hips forward a couple of inches and immediately encountered the delicious pressure of a tight pussy. Jack groaned, he hadn't imagined her having a pussy THIS tight before and he groaned again at the increasing pressure as he pushed in another inch of his cock and stretched her tight pussy even more and made her gasp again.<br/>
"Oh fuck!" he groaned with pleasure and his hand moved off his cock to wrap around the thigh of her top leg so he could lift it, and open her legs wider. Then he surged a little deeper into her pussy with another groan of delight as Sam gave another little gasp.<br/>
Her body was still not moving, but her fingertips were trailing up and down the silky skin of his cock where it protruded from inside her tight pussy. He pulled his hips back and then surged forward a few inches deeper than before, making her body jolt as his cock clearly stretched her tight pussy to new dimensions.<br/>
Her fingers trailed up and down the skin on part of his cock shaft that hadn't yet entered her pussy and he just knew that THIS Sam wasn't just desperate and extra tight because she hadn't had sex for a while, she was this tight because she had never had a cock as large as his before. Jack groaned with a perverse sense of pride, wanting to teach Sam all about the incredible pleasures of having a huge cock that could stretch her pussy to it's limits and make her feel things that she'd never felt before.<br/>
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sam loudly as he pushed in another inch of his huge cock and Jack smirked against her shoulder and wished that he could see this same expression on her real face. He kissed her shoulder and smiled again at the immensely satisfying thought of being Sam's first huge cock. His previous dreams about her had never felt this good, and he drew back his hips to push forward a few more inches to fill more of her tight pussy with his cock.<br/>
As he surged deeper into her pussy, Sam wailed and then her tight pussy tentatively clenched around him, and then clenched again more tightly, making him groan at the incredible pleasure his cock was feeling. Jack gave a few short thrusts, sliding through her sopping wet, but still incredibly tight pussy, to lubricate his cock and her stretching pussy more thoroughly. </p><p>He suddenly felt the wild need to just slam the whole length of his cock into her incredibly tight pussy and just fulfill his own desperate need for pleasure. The feeling surprised him a little, because he had never been the type of man that could selfishly seek his own pleasure and not return the favour. He wasn't THAT much of a bastard, not even when his female clients used to beg for a really hard fuck. He had been enough of a bastard to ENJOY being rough with them, in fact he LOVED it when they yelled out for him to fuck them even harder, but he always made sure that the women got more out of it, than just having their kinky need filled.<br/>
The kinky need to be treated like they were being forced to endure a rape. It was a weird kink, a very REAL kink, but more often than not, it was more about the woman wanting to be 'taken' by an Alpha male, and the age old 'primitive' need of feeling like they were being claimed by the strongest male. He had the same type of need, but just in reverse. Fucking a woman hard had always been something he enjoyed. The same primitive need for a male to forcefully stamp their 'claim' on a female by showing their masculine strength. But when that female enjoyed the males 'show' of strength, and started begging for more of that 'strength', it could get pretty damn hot.<br/>
His dreams and thoughts of having sex with Sam, had sometimes included fucking her hard, but they had always ended with her enjoying a massive orgasm, and he wanted nothing more than for this time to end up just like the others. </p><p>He took a breath and steadied himself, wanting this incredible, fantasy fuelled experience to last as long as possible. Jack pulled his hips back again and then surged forward just enough to claim another inch of Sam's gloriously tight pussy to keep stoking her pleasure.<br/>
"Oh Fuck!" her voice wailed, and he wondered how how much of his cock she would really be able to take, and how vocal she would really be as he soaked up the intense pleasure he was feeling.<br/>
"Oh my God!" she wailed again as he slid backwards and then surged forward again, to more fully enjoy the pleasure of the tight depth of pussy that he had claimed so far.<br/>
Then his need to orgasm suddenly overtook his need to find out how much of his cock would fit into her pussy, and he began to shuttle his cock back and forth with fast, short thrusts, and couldn't help but wonder how much Sam would really enjoy the broad head of his cock thrusting through her tight pussy. He increased his speed and fucked faster and faster as he drove their joint pleasure higher and higher, immensely enjoying this extremely vocal version of Sam..<br/>
He felt her already tight pussy tightening even further around his shuttling cock and then he felt her body begin to shake against him as a massive orgasm surged through her, making her head lift up off his arm as her abdominal muscles tightened. She wailed loudly as her body rocked and shook against his as he kept his hips thrusting hard and fast.</p><p>"Oooooohhhhh Fuuuuuuuu" she wailed as her body tightened and curled even more, and then her orgasm seemingly exploded with even MORE intensity as her pussy suddenly clamped down incredibly hard onto to his shuttling cock and increased both their feelings of pleasure and he couldn't hold off any longer. He rocked his hips as his orgasm stole his breath and he kept rocking hard as he jetted stream after stream of semen deep into her throbbing pussy as it sucked so hard on his cock that he felt like he was going to pass out.<br/>
Their bodies rocked in perfect sync, as her pussy continued to suck almost painfully hard on his cock, stunning Jack with the level of pleasure he was feeling. Their rocking gradually slowed and their sweat slicked bodies slowly relaxed as their powerful orgasms ebbed away. Their joint panting gradually slowed together too, until they just lay there, with her body relaxed back against his. He kissed her shoulder as he slowly released her leg and lowered it down onto his legs, which were still bent together and lying just behind her other leg, and then moved his hand up to her breast and watched as he gently strummed her nipple and made her body jolt with aftershocks as she gave sexy little tired sounding moans.<br/>
Jack was lying in a haze of pleasure, vaguely wondering how in the hell his dreams had gotten so damn realistic as he watched Sam's body rolled forward so she was back on her side and he could swear that he could feel the silkiness of the soft skin on her hip under his fingers.</p><p>Jack startled as Sam's leg slid off the top of his and fell down on to her other leg and Sam immediately cried out in pain as her body jerked and then she screamed as her torso lurched forward away from him, making his softening cock slide out of her body and she gave another little scream as she began to shake and then started to cry with loud sobs of agony.<br/>
Jack startled again as everything suddenly went black black around them as she screamed and then memories started to flood his confused mind.<br/>
"Sam? Oh God! SAM!" he exclaimed with shock. He quickly reached up above his head and fumbled for Sam's big torch and switched it on, then rose up a little as he frantically reached for his first aid kit. He grabbed a plastic case out of the side pocket, opened it up and got one of the injectors and then put it between his teeth as he leaned over Sam and reached over to unzip the sleeping bag. He felt Sam shudder hard as he flicked the top half of it backwards with the horse rug and then he grabbed the injector from his mouth, pulling off the cap with his teeth and then reached out to punch it into Sam's thigh.</p><p>Jack jolted with surprise as Sam suddenly moved and grabbed hold of his wrist with surprising strength to stop the downward movement and she said "No!" as her head whipped around to look at him, her body still shaking with agony and tears ran down her face as she looked at him. The fear that was in her eyes suddenly faded as they widened in surprise.<br/>
"Jack?" She questioned and then she looked down at the injector in his hand, sudden hopeful recognition showed in her eyes as she looked back to his face again. "Morphine?" she somehow managed to question through her shaking and her tears.<br/>
"Yes" he said quickly.<br/>
Sam's crushing grip on his wrist loosened a little and then she nodded and completely let his wrist go as she turned to face forward and leaned on both her elbows again and gave another sob as she continued to shake. Jack firmly pressed the injector onto her thigh and held it there until it delivered it's load of pain relief and then he lifted it off her thigh and leaned over her with concern as he looked at her tear stained face.<br/>
"Another one. I need another one" she groaned through her tears.</p><p>"It won't take long" Jack assured her "One will be enough".<br/>
"No" Sam moaned "I have a very high tolerance for drugs. I need another one" she said with a shaky voice as she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth together so hard Jack though she was going to crack them.<br/>
He looked at her and hesitated, then he suddenly remembered the strange feeling that he'd had about getting another case of Morphine to bring, that one case wouldn't be enough.<br/>
"Jack. Please" Sam sobbed as fresh tears rolled down her face.<br/>
Jack shook off the memory and immediately reached over and dropped the empty injector and picked up another full one, he pulled the cap off with his teeth and quickly jammed the second one into her thigh and waited for it to deliver it's load before lifting it off, capping it and putting it back into the container. Then he anxiously watched her, looking for signs to see that the massive dose of pain relief was starting to work. He felt helpless as he watched Sam trying to cope with her pain, the Morphine seemingly failed to kick in while his still confused brain tried to make sense of what the hell was happening.</p><p>It took a little while, but Sam finally began to shake less intensely and then when she sucked in a big breath, held it and then slowly let it out before sucking in another big breath and repeating the action, he knew the Morphine was finally kicking in, and also realised the disturbing fact that she was seemingly experienced with feeling pain this bad, and then he remembered all of the scars that were on her body.<br/>
Sam shuddered a little as she continued her controlled breathing, but her tears finally stopped and her teeth unclenched as she blew out a slow breath out of her mouth and then sucked in another one, holding it for a moment and then blowing it out again, nice and steady as her shaking continued to lessen.<br/>
Sam finally lifted her head and relaxed her neck as she sucked another smaller breath in and blew it out. She was still on her elbows, her injured and bandaged left hand held uselessly curled up in front of her, as her other hand finally began to wipe the tears off her face.<br/>
Once her shaking had completely stopped and her body and breaths grew more relaxed, she turned to look at him. Confusion showed in her eyes and she looked around the shed for a moment before looking back at him, obviously still confused as her face began to relax more from the effects of the Morphine.</p><p>"Jack?" she questioned with confusion "What?... How?... Jack?"<br/>
Jacks heart stuttered a little, really not sure what to say, but then he cleared his throat and talked to her "I rode up on Firestorm to check on you after the big storm"<br/>
"Storm?" Sam questioned as her eyes began to look a little hazy from the Morphine, but then her eyes suddenly went wide and alert with a memory and she tried to look around him "Jasper?" she questioned with an edge of panic.<br/>
"He's okay Sam" Jack quickly reassured her as he put his hand on her arm "Jasper's okay. You did a great job and he's okay".<br/>
Sam looked at him for a moment and then sighed and obviously let the panic go as her face relaxed again. She breathed in and out a few times as she blinked slowly and her eyes went a little hazy again. Then she suddenly stilled as she registered that she was looking down at her NAKED breasts and then opened her mouth with a little shock showing on her face as something else came back to her. She slowly turned to look more fully at Jack. Bare chested Jack.<br/>
"Oh God" she said faintly "Did we just...." she trailed off as she looked at him with shock as she waited for his answer.</p><p>Jack's heart stuttered in his chest and he briefly closed his eyes before he looked at her again "Yeah. Yeah we did" he confirmed softly as he looked at her cautiously, and wondered how much she was going to hate him for not realising that the incredible sex they'd just had... hadn't just been another of his Sam-filled sexual fantasy dreams.<br/>
"Oh...." replied Sam as she looked a little more shocked. "Oh God. I'm so sorry" she said faintly as she turned away from him as she remembered with a wince that she'd been rather shameless in encouraging him pleasure her, that she'd ground her ass against his groin, before she grabbed his cock and practically shoved it into her pussy.<br/>
Her face flushed with morbid embarrassment "I'm so sorry" she repeated and then went silent as she sighed and trebled a little and looked like she was about to start crying.<br/>
"Hey. You've got nothing to be sorry for Sam" Jack told her gently "I should be the one apologising, because it's rather obvious that you clearly didn't know what we were... what I... was doing" Jack said with confused regret.</p><p>Sam huffed with a wry shake of her head. "Oh no..... I knew what I was doing" Sam admitted "I just... I didn't think it was... real" she said with a wince and a sigh as she continued not to look at him.<br/>
"You thought you were... dreaming?" asked Jack with a little confusion. How could they have possibly both thought that they'd been dreaming through... THAT?.<br/>
"Uh Huh" Sam admitted as she nodded, still not looking at him.<br/>
"Oh..." Jack said quietly, and then he felt the need to clarify something. "You were... dreaming... about having sex ... with ME?" asked Jack doubtfully.<br/>
"Yep" Sam admitted, still not able to look at him as she flushed a little redder.<br/>
"With... ME? You dreamed about having sex... with ME?" Jack asked, still not believing her.<br/>
"Yep" repeated Sam as she blushed even deeper.</p><p>"Jack? Grey haired... Old.. ME?" he said with continued disbelief.<br/>
Sam turned her head and looked at him strangely, and then her face softened as she saw the real doubt on his face. "Yes" she told him as she nodded.<br/>
"Oh" Jack said and then gave her a little hopeful grin. "Really?" he asked as he remembered back to hearing her say his name. Had ALL of it actually been... REAL? Jack looked at her with a smile as she reacted to what he'd said.<br/>
Sam huffed a laugh at the look on his face "Yes Jack. I dreamed about having sex with... YOU" she told him firmly as she briefly arched her eyebrows with another flush of embarrassment.<br/>
Jack grinned at her cute show of genuine embarrassment, making Sam's heart flutter as she slowly smiled back at him.<br/>
"Did you hit your head?" asked Jack with mock seriousness, making Sam giggle.<br/>
"Nope. Pretty sure my head is just fine" she told him with an amused smile as her attraction for him increased.<br/>
"Because you're... well... you're... YOU... and I'm... really old and grey" Jack told her with a little grin. God he loved the sound of her giggle.</p><p>"You have that whole... silver fox thing going for you... oh... and I really love your brown eyes" Sam admitted with an embarrassed little smile.<br/>
"Silver fox hey?" asked Jack as he gave her a little bit of a smug grin.<br/>
"Oh yeah... Big time" Sam confirmed with a bit of a giggle and then blushed again.<br/>
"So... Does that mean you're going to want to do that again?" Jack asked with a hopeful grin as he waggled his eyebrows at her and admired the fact that she was a woman who could still get embarrassed about sex.<br/>
"Oh yeah. You betcha" Sam said as she smiled with another blush, amusing Jack that she was embarrassed about admitting that she had enjoyed having sex with him.<br/>
Jack grinned at her and Sam blushed even more and looked away for a moment before looking back at him.<br/>
"So... Now what?" Jack asked a little awkwardly as he smiled at her, knowing they had a lot to talk further about what had happened.</p><p>"Now I ruin the moment... by telling you that I REALLY... need to pee" said Sam with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed grin.<br/>
"Oh!... Okay. Let's deal with THAT first shall we?" he asked and Sam nodded.<br/>
"Yes please" she replied with a wry smile, and then she nervously bit her bottom lip and looked away from him as she gave a little sigh, knowing that she would definitely have to 'deal' with a lot more things than just her need to pee.<br/>
Jack grinned at seeing her bite her lip and then he suddenly had a strange, but strong feeling, that he was looking at his perfect match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. REALITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT WARNING!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack pulled his underpants back up where they belonged and tucked his cock back in. Then he reached for his sweater, quickly sat up as he shoved his bare arms into it and pulled it on. Then he looked at Sam and wondered what would be the easiest way to keep her warm while she was out of the sleeping bag. He knew it would be too painful for Sam to try and squish her injured hand through the sleeve of a sweater, and as he looked at her bandaged hand, he ruled out being able to use his spare jacket too.<br/>
Jack kept looking at her bandaged left hand, that she was holding upright in front of her chest, as he tried to think of a solution. Sam slowly moved her right arm in behind her left arm and Jack noticed her face flush as she looked away from his face and then looked down at her bandaged hand. It suddenly sank in that Sam had just covered up her breasts, and even though they'd just had sex, he could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable, and maybe a little embarrassed, about her nakedness.<br/>
Jack grinned a little as he looked at her face and saw her biting her bottom lip again. Jack then frowned a little as it suddenly sunk in to his distracted mind, that even though they'd just had rather incredible sex, he was pretty much a complete stranger and Sam didn't know anything about him.<br/>
She'd made it obvious that she was attracted to him, and had definitely enjoyed having sex with him, but reality was probably sinking in, and she was completely naked and pretty much helpless in presence of a strange male in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Jack thought for a moment and then reached out and picked up the radio handset, flicked it on, and then used it. "Dave? Are you there?" Jack said as he looked at Sam's face as she quickly turned her head back to look back at him.<br/>
"Hey Jack. Is everything still okay up there?" Dave asked with a sleepy voice and then he cleared his throat and his voice cleared "Did you get Sam warmed up okay?"<br/>
"Yeah. Sam's all warmed up and is now coherent and looking a hell of a lot better than she did when I found her. The pain in her ankle is pretty bad, so I've dosed her up with Morphine and it's doing it's job. What's the weather panning out like?".<br/>
"The snow storm has REALLY set in, and it's a lot more severe than what they originally predicted. At the moment they're expecting it to keep snowing this heavy, for at least a day or two, and they're predicting it will drop about two, to maybe three feet of snow. Are you two going to be okay to wait it out up there? The Chopper pilots are already calling it a white out, but I can come up on a horse if you need me to?" Dave replied with obvious concern in his voice.<br/>
"No Dave. If the Pilots are already grounded then don't you dare head up the mountain. Is that clear?" Jack said firmly as he looked at Sam's shocked face, and winced a little as he remembered that he hadn't even told her that the snow was already falling.<br/>
"Yes Jack. Clear as a bell. I know you packed everything you might need just in case, but if Sam's in that much pain, will you have enough drugs to keep on top of it?"<br/>
"Actually... yeah I think I do. My gut was telling me to pack another case of Morphine, and now I'm bloody glad I listened to it" Jack watched Sam's face as what he had just said, sank in, and her mouth dropped open as her eyes went wide for a long moment before she huffed a little breath and snapped her mouth shut, but kept staring at him as he kept talking to Dave. "With careful management we should hopefully be able to get her through until the snow stops falling. Then it would probably be best to get her out with the Rescue Chopper, and then I can bring both the horses down once the weather clears a bit more. I'll keep the radio handset turned off to make sure the battery lasts. It looks like Jasper killed the handset I gave to Sam, so we only have the one. I'll call you at around mid-morning to check in and get an update on the snowfall. Everything still okay down there?"</p><p>"Yeah, the horses are all in the barns and I called and cancelled all the client bookings we had for the next week. Did you say that Jasper killed Sam's radio?"<br/>
"Yep... sure did" Jack said as he watched Sam wince and mouth the word 'sorry' to him.<br/>
"So Sam had no way to call for help? Shit Jack... If you hadn't gone up there..." Dave's voice trailed off as he thought about what would have happened.<br/>
"Yeah" said Jack soberly as he looked at Sam, and it was pretty clear to Jack that she already knew she would have died if he hadn't come up the mountain when he did. Jack let the talk button on his radio up and then asked Sam if she wanted Dave to contact anyone for her, so he could let them know where she was and that she was okay for now.<br/>
Sam looked at him thoughtfully but then shook her head. "No" she said softly as she looked down and away from Jack's assessing eyes.<br/>
"Surely there must be someone Sam? Family? Friends?" asked Jack with surprise, but Sam didn't look at him as she shook her head and told him that there was no one.<br/>
Jack looked at her for a moment before pressing the talk button in again "I'll talk to you later Dave. Sorry to wake you up".<br/>
"That's okay, I crashed early so I could get some sleep in case you needed me. Are you sure you'll be okay?"<br/>
"Yeah, we'll stay bundled up in the shed with the horses and there's plenty of hay for them to eat. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks Dave"<br/>
"Take care Jack. I'll talk to you later" Dave replied and then Jack turned off the handset and put it back next to his bag.</p><p>Jack opened his bag and pulled out a polar fleece blanket that he'd packed. They packed up pretty small, but even though they were very light, they were also surprisingly warm. He turned towards Sam and she suddenly shivered and then started to tremble with the cold, and Jack swore under his breath and mumbled an apology for not covering her exposed back and shoulders before he made the call. He deftly shook the blanket out and then quickly wrapped it around her shoulders so it completely covered Sam's upper half like a cape and held the two sides out over her injured left hand as she moved it closer to her chest and then he held the edges together until she was able to hold the blanket with her right hand.<br/>
Jack pulled his legs out of the sleeping bag, quickly pulled on his jeans, then he squatted down behind Sam's back and reminded her to try and not move her ankle, as he put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up a little and rotated her slowly until she was sitting on her ass. Once she was sitting, Jack unzipped her sleeping bag right down to the bottom and pulled it back to expose her wrapped and splinted lower left leg.<br/>
"Oh" said Sam with surprise at seeing the very solid looking splint, a little dismayed that she'd been right, and Jasper had definitely managed to break her ankle. She looked at Jack "How bad is the break?" she asked with dread.</p><p>"I felt movement close to the base of your Fibula. It felt like a good clean break and I was able to get the bone straight before I splinted it, but there was a hell of a lot of swelling. I'd hate to see what your ankle would be like if it hadn't been out in the cold for so long" Jack reached over and touched her sock covered toes "Don't try to move them, but can you feel your toes?" he asked her.<br/>
Sam looked at her sock covered toes and then looked at Jack "Why are you concerned about my toes?" asked Sam warily.<br/>
"Can you feel me touching them?" he asked her gently.<br/>
Sam looked back down at her toes "No... I don't think so" Sam said quietly, and then she closed her eyes and sighed with a wince as she remembered something "I didn't get it unwrapped before I passed out, did I?" she asked him quietly as she looked at him, already knowing the answer.<br/>
"No. You hadn't even been able to get your sweat pants off your leg"<br/>
"Shit" sighed Sam as she kept looking at her foot. She knew very well how tight she'd wrapped it and wondered how long her circulation had been compromised for. Even if there wasn't a complication from the lack of circulation, she knew it would mean she would be on medical leave for at least a few weeks until her ankle could be managed with a walking cast. She knew that she wouldn't be able to manage crutches for a while. Between her broken ankle and the severe rope burns on her left hand, she wasn't going to be much use to anyone right now.</p><p>"The Chopper will take you to a hospital and get it scanned to make sure it's okay" Jack told her.<br/>
"I won't need a Chopper. It's just a broken ankle and in a couple of days the pain will have settled and I will be able to ride down the mountain with you" Sam said firmly.<br/>
"Sam..."<br/>
"You just said it was a clean break and that you got it straightened. Getting a Chopper would be silly"<br/>
"Okay then.... Once we get down off the mountain, I'LL take you to a hospital in Colorado Springs to get it scanned and x-rayed, make sure its DEFINITELY straight and to make sure there's no serious soft tissue damage".<br/>
"Ah... No, there's no need for that. I'll just go... home... and get it seen to myself"<br/>
"On your... motorbike?" Jack questioned wryly and Sam looked at him as reality smacked her in the face.<br/>
"Shit" Sam cursed. Morphine always messed with her thought processing.<br/>
"If you prefer to go to your own hospital, then I will drive you to get checked out and then I'll get you and your bike home. Um... Where exactly IS home?" he asked as he squatted down on her right side, ready to gather her into his arms so he could lift her.</p><p>"Colorado Springs" Sam reluctantly told him, and then completely changed the subject back to her more immediate problem, so he wouldn't ask anymore questions about which hospital she wanted to go to. "I have toilet paper in my pack, can you get some for me please?" Jack went and got the roll of toilet paper, tore off a reasonable length and folded it up for her and then tucked it between two fingers of her right hand that held the blanket 'cape' together. <br/>
"How are we going to do this? asked Sam and she squirmed a little bit as her need to pee got a bit more desperate "Bucket?"<br/>
"They have water in both of them at the moment, so for now I'm just going to hold you over the loose hay behind the horses" Jack told her.<br/>
"You want me to pee on the hay? Won't that smell?" asked Sam as her eyebrows rose.<br/>
"Do you really think the smell of YOUR pee is going to worry me, when we have to put up with HORSE pee?" he asked as he indicated towards the horses.<br/>
"Oh... Good point" Sam conceded as she moved her injured left hand so it wouldn't get bumped as he gathered her into his arms and picked her up.</p><p>Jack carried her over to the wall behind the horses and then bent down so Sam could move her right leg off his arm and put it down onto the hay covered floor, spreading it out as wide to hopefully avoid peeing on herself, and for about the millionth time, silently cursed men and complained about how much easier they had it when they had to pee in the field.<br/> 
Jack kept his arm under her left knee to keep her injured ankle off the ground and helped Sam by tipping her forward a little so she was in more of a sitting position with his other arm still holding her around her ribs just below her shoulders. Sam took a slow deliberate breath and then closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing, but her uncomfortably full bladder ensured that she had no trouble peeing in front of him at all.<br/>
Once she was done, she let go of the blanket and wiped herself with the toilet paper, grimacing a little when she felt how super wet her pussy was, and realised that she was still messy with Jack's semen. She wiped herself as well as she could with the toilet paper and then dropped it down over her pee. She lifted her right leg back onto Jack's arm and then Sam blushed a little before asking him to put her on her feet near the bucket so she could clean herself up properly.<br/>
Jack carefully lowered her legs and Sam put her weight onto her good leg and Jack held her steady.<br/>
"Didn't I give you enough toilet paper?" he asked apologetically.<br/>
"Ah... I'm still... messy from... sex" Sam answered with a blush and she carefully got the wipes from her pack, pulled one out and began to clean off her inner thighs, not noticing that Jack had gone very pale as he looked at her and then down at her thighs and pussy.<br/>
"Oh shit! I didn't use a condom" Jack said with a tone of voice that made Sam immediately look up at his face.</p><p>Sam saw the edge of panic in his eyes as they shifted from her pussy to her face and she gave him a wry smile "You don't have to worry" she told him calmly.<br/>
"I do if I got you pregnant!" he said, still obviously stressing out about not using a condom. Sam thought he looked like he was going to puke, so she decided to put his mind at rest as she patted herself dry with a clean towel out of her pack.<br/>
"Jack... it's physically impossible for me to have a baby" Sam told him, but then her emotions crumbled a bit "I... um... had an accident"  Sam lied as unwanted tears came to her eyes.<br/>
Jack looked at her as she struggled to stay in control of her emotions, and his anxiety quickly abated as he heard the deep sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry" he said, a little surprised to realise that he actually, really DID feel sorry for her inability to have a baby.<br/>
"Yeah. Me too" Sam sighed wryly " Sometimes life's a bitch" she conceded with a sad smile, and then he watched as she valiantly tried to shove that sadness back down deep inside her and then tried to fake a bright smile "So anyway... No babies will ever coming out of this body, so you really don't have to worry about... making a... mess if have sex again"<br/>
Jack felt her pain. Somehow, he REALLY felt her grief-filled pain. Felt her raw emotional scars about her ability to have a child of her own, being TAKEN from her. STOLEN from her. He put his hand on her arm as he tried to make sense of the little bit of anger and resentment that was wrapped up with her grief, and it made him wonder what had happened to her, for her to feel that the ability to have a child, had been stolen and not just... lost in a possible accident "I really am sorry" he told her.<br/>
Sam faked another smile "It happened about six years ago, but lately... I guess I'm getting older and my biological clock is probably starting to wind down and... well..." Sam paused as she struggled with her emotions, and then she huffed a wry laugh "I guess I obviously didn't deal with it, as well as I THOUGHT I did" she joked.</p><p>"God Sam" Jack sighed, feeling a little guilty over his obsessive need NOT to have a baby. "I've been stressing out over the thought of getting someone pregnant for years, and now you tell me about... THAT..." Jack paused as he swallowed and tried to understand what the hell he was feeling "And now... all I feel like I want to do is damnwell GET you pregnant" he huffed with confusion.<br/>
Sam huffed a sad laugh "Unless you have some sort of... magic... cock... then I'm afraid that not even YOUR massive load of semen could get me pregnant"<br/>
Jack smiled sadly at her and Sam looked away for a moment to collect herself, and Jack felt like he needed to give her a big hug to try to comfort her.<br/>
"Okay. Subject closed" Sam said firmly, and then she added "Its REALLY cold, so can you help me get back into the sleeping bag now?" and then she couldn't stop herself from shivering as it actually felt like she could feel her body temperature falling<br/>
"Oh God! I'm sorry" he exclaimed at his thoughtlessness and carefully scooped her up and carried her the short distance to her sleeping bag and then lowered her to sit down onto her ass without bumping her ankle.<br/>
He suddenly thought and grabbed a bottle of water from his pack and told her to drink as much as she could manage. Sam sighed. She didn't feel thirsty, but she knew that it would be important for her to stay hydrated while her body recovered from being hypothermic twice and almost dying from the second time. It made Sam think about the fact that she should eat something too, but just the thought of facing an MRE made her feel a little nauseous. </p><p>Jack removed the lid from the water bottle and Sam took it with her right hand, and struggled not to slosh it as she lifted it to her mouth with her trembling arm. She managed to take a few small swallows of water before the presence of cold water in her belly started to make her feel nauseous and pushed the bottle back towards him with her trembling right hand as she gave a little groan. <br/>
Jack watched her face go a little paler as put the lid back on and hoped that she was going to be able to keep it down. He tipped the water from one bucket into the other and then sat the empty bucket where he would be able to reach it if she suddenly needed it.<br/>
Sam looked at him with a hint of a wry smile when he put the empty bucket down, knowing that her nausea must have shown on her face, and then he helped her to lie down as he pulled the polar fleece blanket from around her shoulders. He went to grab the sleeping bag to pull it up over her, but he decided to spread out the polar fleece on top of her body first and tucked it in along her back and around her shoulders to help insulate her body heat and stop any drafts that might come in through the open neck of her sleeping bag before covering her up with that too as she protected her injured left hand with her right hand.<br/>
He took himself back to the designated pee spot, relieved himself and then came back and looked at Sam, who was still trembling with mild shivers. He briefly thought about how she had covered her breasts as he'd looked at her, and wondered if she would prefer him to get in his own sleeping bag before lying beside her again.<br/>
Sam lifted the edge of her sleeping bag with her right hand in a clear invitation in response to his hesitation "I need your body heat" she told him with a trembling voice as she shivered.<br/>
Jack smiled at her, relieved that she felt confident enough to have him lie beside her naked body, and wondered if her comment about getting messy if they had sex again, meant that she really DID want it to happen again. Jack quickly stripped off to his underwear again, not wanting her to feel like he was expecting to have sex with her again, and he carefully eased himself down into the sleeping bag behind her. He lifted up the polar fleece blanket and pulled it over his body too as he snuggled up against her. She pressed back against him as she kept shivering and even though her shivers were nowhere near as violent as what they'd been before, his cock immediately began to harden in response to the movement and friction.</p><p>Jack tried to distract himself "The bruising on your ankle looks like you took a very nasty wack, so it's possible your Tibia could have a crack as well. How in the hell did you manage to get Jasper free with your ankle like that? How did you hurt it? It looks like you forcefully wacked it against something very hard"<br/>
Sam huffed and told him between bouts of lightly chattering teeth "That's actually... rather embarrassing..... I waded into the stream to..... wash my legs..... and a big stone shifted... under my foot.... and I twisted my ankle pretty bad..... I ended up taking a rather cold bath.....  instead of just having a wash" she admitted.<br/>
"You got dunked in the creek? Hang on... That was BEFORE the storm?"<br/>
"It was just starting to rain.... my legs got dirty... climbing into the yard... to pick up the radio..... Oh... I guess I owe you... for the smashed radio..... I forgot it was there... and it fell out... when I was in a hurry... to feed Jasper.... and he trod on it" she told him as she confirmed his guess as to what had happened to it, and then she continued as her teeth finally stopped chattering in response to Jack's body heat warming her up again and she was able to speak a little more clearly, even though her body was still trembling. "I came into the shed, dried off, put some dry clothes on and got in my sleeping bag. It took me a long time to finally get warm enough to stop shivering, and the storm got rather loud and nasty and I couldn't sleep. The wind was so strong it actually got a little scary listening to all the debris falling on the roof... Jack I'm so sorry about Jasper" Sam said emotionally, still feeling very guilty that he'd gotten hurt so badly "I completely forgot he was out there. I still can't believe that I forgot he was out there. I'm so sorry Jack. If I'd remembered he was there, then I would have thought about bringing him into the shed earlier"<br/>
"Hey... Sam... " Jack said in a gentle voice "It wasn't your fault that Jasper got hurt. He's used to storms, and he might have gotten a little wet and cold, but he would have been perfectly fine out there if that tree hadn't have fallen over. You hadn't even had him for a whole day, so I'm not surprised that he slipped your mind, although after you got dunked in that creek, you wouldn't have been up to thinking very well anyway. You would have felt exhausted and vague from the hypothermia and shivering... Sam... You did an incredible job to save him, ESPECIALLY after having that dunking. Going out in that storm with your ankle like that... Um.. hang on... If you just sprained your ankle in the stream, when did it get hit hard enough to break it?" he asked her, and had a feeling that he wasn't going to like her answer.<br/>
"Ah... Jasper... got me with his front hoof when he suddenly realised that there was an open escape route from his leafy prison and I couldn't...  I didn't get out of his way fast enough".</p><p>"JASPER broke your ankle?" Jack said incredulously "God Sam... Then you somehow still managed to get him from the yards into the shed and then stitched up as well? Sam..." Jack closed his eyes and sighed before he spoke, horrified that she'd had to put up with the agony of a freshly broken bone, and most likely suffered through making it a lot worse  as she continued the rescue and then tended to his wound. "Sam... You almost DIED because you saved Jasper. You saw to his needs before your own and... God Sam..." he trailed off as his deep emotions about what she'd done, and how much pain she'd suffered through to save his horse, overwhelmed him.<br/>
"I couldn't leave him trapped like that. He was scared and hurt and he was MY responsibility and I HAD to make sure he was okay" Sam said in a quiet but firm voice "After I got him out, I knew that if I stopped to get dry, then I wouldn't have been able to get myself moving again. His wound is very deep and it needed to be treated before the flesh dried out. I knew it HAD to be done. I knew it was a wound that could kill him if it wasn't closed up quickly, and I already couldn't bend the fingers on my left hand and my other hand was already starting to stiffen up. I knew that if I didn't stitch him up first, then I might not be capable of doing it at all, and I couldn't risk that. As it was, I had to get a pair of pliers out of my toolkit because my fingers couldn't grip the needle strongly enough. It was MY responsibility to make sure that he was given the best chance of surviving a wound that severe. I knew it would be the only way I could do it, and I knew it would be easier for me to stay focused if I kept pushing myself to try and get it done before my body cooled down too much and I wouldn't be capable of doing anything else to help him. I've experienced being seriously Hypothermic before, so I knew that I had to keep pushing myself while I could" Sam paused for a moment and then huffed with a wry laugh before she continued "I guess I'm just FAR too used to pushing myself to the limit."<br/>
"Used to... pushing... yourself? What? You're used to PUSHING yourself PAST the point where you're RISKING your own LIFE?" Jack asked incredulously with a hint of anger "PUSHING yourself like that almost KILLED you Sam. You should NOT have risked your LIFE to save my horse. YOU were MY responsibility Sam, and believe me... I am VERY grateful that you saved Jasper's life, because he's a VERY special horse to me... but just imagine how I would have felt, if I'd come up here and found you DEAD, just because you'd pushed yourself too hard, and you put HIS needs before ensuring the safety of your own LIFE".</p><p>Sam listened to his emotion packed words without showing any reaction, and then she stayed silent as she looked at him, knowing that she would never be able to tell him enough, to make him to understand, just how much she WAS capable of pushing herself... make him understand that pushing herself that hard was what she DID, and who she WAS... and she certainly couldn't admit that she'd been CONSTANTLY risking her life... for the past seven years. <br/>
Sam slowly turned her head away from him as she felt her heart sink and it made her feel like she was going to cry. She'd felt an insanely strong attraction for Jack, and the sex, although a little... strange, had been pretty mind-blowing, but his words made the stark, lonely reality of her life, hit her hard. Her deeply depressing feelings about having no one in her life that really understood her... hit her like a sucker punch to her solar plexus. <br/>
She wasn't quite sure why she felt so devastated, but she knew her intense fantasies of Jack being her lover, had set her heart up for disaster. She suddenly felt bereft as it sunk in that she could never have had a 'real' relationship with Jack... just like she knew that she could never have a real relationship with anyone. <br/>
Sam felt tears sting her eyes,and then they silently spilled over and dripped just as silently down onto the sleeping bag. She had the distinct feeling that she could've had something very special with Jack. It had been a huge bonus to find out that he didn't want kids, but her life wasn't her own, so how could she try to share it with someone else?. Sam gave a quiet sigh as she let her silent tears continue to fall and depressingly wondered if her life was EVER going to be her own again.<br/>
"Sam?" Jack questioned quietly and he somehow felt a sense of deep despair, and knew it was coming from Sam.</p><p>"I'm tired" Sam said in a quiet voice, but she couldn't keep the emotional hitch out of her voice as another tear ran down the side of her face. She had stopped trembling, but she suddenly felt so cold... and... numb... and she couldn't stop a sudden, shivery shudder from going right through her entire body, making her skin prickle with goosebumps again.<br/>
Jack felt it and pressed closer to her, still feeling concerned about her sudden feelings of despair, and the feelings had continued to deepen and now it almost felt as though she was drowning in it as he pulled the sleeping bag up closer up to their heads and then pulled the horse rug up a little higher on the sleeping bag. He turned off Sam's torch and then tentatively and gently put his arm over her to keep them closer and he felt a little relief as she started to lean back against his body heat. <br/>
Sam squirmed back against him a bit more, seeking his warmth in an effort to chase the chill from her heart. When she leaned back, she suddenly registered his rapidly hardening cock pressing between the cheeks of her ass and then she moaned with emotional annoyance as her damn stupid arousal's picked the worst possible time to surge through her.<br/>
"Sorry. It has no manners. Just ignore it" Jack apologetically told her as he heard the annoyed tone of her moan.<br/>
Sam squirmed a little and squeezed her thighs together and then rocked her ass back against his cock and she felt it flex against her ass as it slid through her ass cheeks a little, sending her arousal soaring as she remembered having that cock in her pussy.<br/>
When he felt Sam continue to squirm and heard another quiet moan he wondered if she was feeling pain again already. "Is you ankle hurting already?" Jack gently asked with concern.</p><p>"No. The morphine will work for a few more hours" Sam said as she couldn't stop herself from pressing her ass back firmly against his cock again.<br/>
"Sam..." Jack groaned in warning.
"I'm sorry" she groaned back at him as she did it again.<br/>
"Sam, if you don't stop that, things are going to get really messy" Jack informed her with a groan of pleasure.<br/>
"Sorry. I can't stop.... Oh Shit..." Sam cursed as she contemplated what to do. She knew that she was going to have to give herself a few orgasms or she would just be driven insane with need, and it was probably going to be worse now that she'd actually had a real cock in her pussy at long last. That thought made her moan as she remembered how good it had felt to have Jack's cock inside her. <br/>
Her surging arousal quickly chased away her despair and she knew that this one was going to be bad. She desperately tried to think of a solution, and suddenly thought that if she couldn't have a 'real' relationship with him, maybe she could just enjoy letting him fuck her stupid every now and again, and just learn to live with the misery of not being able to have anything more with Jack than a mutually beneficial sexual relationship.<br/>
Maybe getting fucked regularly by a real cock would finally get that stupid drug out of her system once and for all. She tried to think up something to tell him and see if he'd be willing to help her out with her crazy need to have multiple orgasms, then is suddenly came to her. </p><p>"Jack. Remember that ticking biological clock I was telling you about?"<br/>
"Yeah" Jack replied cautiously.<br/>
"Its been driving me insane and making me SO incredibly horny all the time" she admitted "I just need to...  I have to..." then Sam moaned as another surge of arousal swamped her "Oh God" Sam moaned desperately and then she quickly moved her right hand down to her pussy as she lifted her top leg, and moved it back to rest it up on top of Jack's body to give her fingers room to relieve her suddenly immediate need to orgasm.<br/>
Sam pressed her fingers into her wet pussy with a desperate groan and then dragged them up over her clit and then immediately began to rub her fingertips down hard back and forth over her clit, knowing her first orgasm would be super fast as usual. She felt SO embarrassed that she couldn't control herself, but part of her was desperately hoping that Jack would join in and then end up fucking the crap out of her. After only a few quick rubs, Sam gasped loudly, curled up and rocked a little as her first orgasm shot through her desperate body.<br/>
"Holy shit! That was fast" Jack exclaimed with surprise and Sam groaned with embarrassment as her body relaxed again as she kept playing with her clit.<br/>
Jack reached down, pushed her hand out of the way and took over rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand, as he rubbed firmly against her pussy with his fingers and she quickly orgasmed again as her hand pressed down hard over the top of his.<br/>
"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed with surprise "You really ARE horny as hell"</p><p>Sam just moaned with mind numbing need, staying aware just enough to ensure that she didn't move her left leg as she completely surrendered her body to Jack. She rolled her torso back against him as he moved back a little so she could open her legs even wider, keeping her left leg down on the sleeping bag as she hooked her right leg over Jack's body to give him maximum access to her desperately needy pussy. <br/>
Jack moved down the sleeping bag a little and put his right hand under her leg and put his fingers into her pussy and then leaned back against the sleeping bag and put his left hand down over her belly and used his left hand to toy with her clit as the fingers on his right hand pushed all the way into her slick pussy<br/>
Sam moaned loudly and moved her right hand up to her breasts and began to tweak her nipples one after the other, while Jack played with her pussy. Sam moaned through another orgasm as she began to get more and more out of control and she knew this session wasn't going to stop until she was exhausted.<br/>
Jack smeared her fluids down over her asshole and Sam's hips jerked a little and then she stilled and moaned with anticipation as Jack began to press a finger into her ass.<br/>
Sam pushed back against him a little, which encouraged Jack and he kept pushing until her asshole suddenly relaxed and his finger slid inside her. Sam shuddered and Jack began to thrust his finger into Sam's ass as his other fingers slid into her pussy. Sam shuddered and then orgasmed again, and when she kept moaning and squirming with need, Jack withdrew his finger and began to push his thumb into her ass. </p><p>Once his thumb was in, he turned his hand so that his fingers would thrust into her pussy as his thumb thrust into her ass and began to fuck her with his right hand, while his left hand teased her clit. When Sam began to wail, he increased the speed of both hands, rocking his right hand hard against her ass and pussy until Sam suddenly went quiet and then exploded into a huge orgasm. <br/>
He kept strumming her clit and fucking her ass and pussy with his thumb and fingers as her orgasm roared through her and then surged again and again in a chain of huge orgasms. When she finally came down off her high and began to squirm and moan again, Jack pulled his fingers out and grasped his rock hard cock and began to slide it into her pussy.<br/>
Jack held it in position and he pushed with his hips until the head of his cock pushed through her tight pussy and Sam shuddered and swore. Then Jack wriggled up behind her more as he pressed more and more of his cock into her pussy. Her pussy still felt tight, still felt absolutely incredible, and he wondered how he could have EVER thought he had been dreaming when this had been happening before.<br/>
It had been a shock to realise that they'd actually had sex, and more of a shock to realise that Sam thought she had been dreaming too. He gradually pressed more and more of his hard cock into her pussy as Sam got louder and very impatient for him to fuck her. She was desperately begging him to fuck her and when he pulled back a bit and thrust his cock deeper into her pussy, Sam began to wail as her right hand felt where his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy.<br/>
The sensation of feeling her fingers on his cock as it slid in and out of her pussy, pushed his pleasure up higher. He began to thrust faster, careful not to bump against her ass. The last thing he wanted to do was jiggle Sam's ankle too much with his movements, so he kept the depth of his thrusts controlled but fast.</p><p>Soon Sam was wailing through another orgasm and just like before, he couldn't hold off once he felt her orgasm surge even higher and her pussy clenched hard around his cock. He strained against her, desperately trying not to ram against her like he wanted too. His cock shot stream after stream of semen into her hungry pussy, he loved the heightened pleasure of not having to wear a condom and he was reminded again, of her inability to have a baby, that she was still grieving, over not being able to have.<br/>
He felt his heart break a little as he continued to ejaculate and again found himself wishing that he could give her what she wanted. There was still a hell of a lot he didn't know about Sam, but the one thing he did know, was that he wanted her in his life. He felt SO drawn to her and he was going to do, whatever he had to, to share her life. He felt so confused, he'd been SO adamant that he never wanted to have another child, and yet here he was, wishing that he could do the impossible and get Sam pregnant.<br/>
He finally stopped ejaculating and he felt exhausted. Sam was panting as she relaxed against him and when she finally began to move, Jack reminded her to be careful of her injured ankle. He felt Sam slowly lower her right leg so it lay behind her injured left one and when she rolled forward to lie on her left side, Jack followed her, with his half hard cock still deep in her pussy. He put his arm over her and then gently grasped her left breast as his arm relaxed down onto her body.</p><p>He heard Sam give an exhausted sounding sigh and then her body seemed to go boneless as her breathing deepened and she quickly fell asleep. Jack tried to analyse the strange feelings he'd had about her, and the even stranger feelings of wanting to give her a baby.<br/>
One thing he WAS sure about though, was his intention to find out more about her, and get to know her better. He barely knew her, but he already couldn't bear the thought of losing her when she walked out of his life and back to her own.<br/>
He wanted her to stay in his life and he desperately hoped that Sam would give him a chance. <br/>
He couldn't believe how strongly he felt about her, how strongly he'd felt the moment he met her, and the weird warnings about the fact that she was hurt and then how the one case of Morphine wouldn't be enough, and he wondered if her high drug tolerance had anything to do with the accident that taken away her ability to have a baby of her own.<br/>
Maybe THIS is what he needed, he wondered as he thought back to how he'd been feeling over the last few months, and the changes that he'd made in his life. Maybe he had been feeling lost and lonely like that for this very reason? Had he felt lonely so he would recognise the depth of his feelings for this beautiful, but sad woman? Sam. God, he felt like he loved her already. How could that even be possible?</p><p>Maybe it WAS finally time for him to be with someone again?<br/>
Maybe it WAS his destiny to have met Sam and to fall in love with her? All he could to do right now, was hope that Sam felt the same, and that she felt like it was HER destiny to have met him too.<br/>
He smiled as he relaxed into sleep as he held her in the pitch black and listened to the wind as it started to howl and imagined the heavy snowfall being pushed sideways with the strength of that wind.<br/>
It he was being honest, it actually felt REALLY good to have someone in his arms again.<br/>
It felt... RIGHT.<br/>
After so many years alone, it finally felt right to be with another woman. THIS woman in his arms.<br/>
Sam. </p><p>Sam belonged in his arms, and also belonged in his heart. He wasn't sure HOW he knew that... but he just... KNEW.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CONFESSIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack groaned as he thrust his hips, blinking awake to feel Sam's breast in his hand, her pussy squeezing his cock and her ass pressing against him as she rocked her hips.<br/>
Jack groaned again, and began a gentle rhythm of thrusts. Sam's legs were still closed together and her pussy felt tighter than ever. It was still mostly dark in the shed, but he could see enough in the dim light to lean forward to kiss her naked shoulder as he kept thrusting. He felt Sam orgasm around his cock, but he was able to keep thrusting through it. When she orgasmed again, he tweaked her nipple hard and her body shuddered against his, her pussy trying to grip his cock as he kept thrusting. He felt Sam's right hand touch his shuttling cock and then knew she was rubbing her clit as her body gripped onto his cock and stopped him mid thrust. He groaned loudly as her pussy throbbed hard around his cock then he curled around her and rocked gently against her ass as he orgasmed with her.</p><p>They lay quietly panting as their bodies settled. Jack flicked a torch on so he could see properly and then pulled the sleeping bag up over their shoulders from where it had slipped down. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder "Did you sleep okay?" he asked.<br/>
Sam was quiet for a moment and he heard a tremor in her voice as she spoke "Not too bad"<br/>
"You need more Morphine?" he asked.<br/>
Sam was silent for a short moment "How many do you have left?"<br/>
"Four, but if you're going to be stubborn and insist on no Chopper rescue, then you're going to need two of those to get off the mountain"<br/>
"So... definitely at least one day, possibly two until we can leave?"<br/>
"I'm guessing it's going to be the two days. The trail was pretty messed up with debris from the wind and now it's all covered in snow. We need to be able to see where we're going so we can avoid the bigger downed branches, so leaving while the snow is still falling heavily wouldn't be a risk worth taking" he explained. "How bad is the pain? If that double dose of Morphine has already worn off, then you're not going to be able to last for two days. Hell... you're going to be struggling to get through the next twenty four hours. Maybe the snowfall will let up enough during the day to allow a Chopper to try and drop off more Morphine."<br/>
Sam thought for a moment "Do you have any other pain relief?"<br/>
"I have both normal and Extra Strength Tylenol"<br/>
Sam huffed, knowing that even the stronger Tylenol wouldn't really help her much. "Just give me one dose of the Morphine then" Sam told him as she tried to relax.<br/>
Jack eased his cock out of her, and then reached for the final injector of the opened container. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and then firmly pressed it into her thigh, waited a moment before lifting it off, then recapped it and dropping it with the other used injectors.<br/>
He could hear Sam forcing her slightly shaky breathing to stay deep and he felt around for the polar fleece blanket, pulled it back up over her and tucked it in around her as much as possible, so she wouldn't get too cold when he got out of the sleeping bag later. He gently leaned against her back again to boost her body heat while he anxiously waited for Sam to show signs of getting some sort of improvement with her pain. It took about twenty minutes before she finally felt enough relief to begin to relax more against him, and then her rigidly controlled breathing also began to soften and Jack gave a little sigh of relief that the one single dose had been enough to make a definite difference. Jack then unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped out before quickly zipping it back up again and pressing it firmly around her to keep in as much warmth as possible.</p><p>He quickly pulled on his sweater and got some sweatpants and thick socks out of his bag and put them on, then he pulled on his boots. He put Sam's big torch up onto the stack of hay bales so it lit up the shed as much as possible and went over behind the horses to pee. He took a moment to kick their manure away from their back legs and into a pile near the wall of the shed and then gave them both a pat, then straightened their rugs and strapped them on properly.<br/>
He gave Jasper another shot of Antibiotics and checked his wound. It was seeping, but there were no obvious signs of infection yet, so he put the wadded up t-shirt back over it and left it alone. The horses water was empty, so Jack went back to Sam and asked if she needed to pee before he saw to the horses. Sam had her eyes closed and she didn't bother to open them as she slowly shook her head a little and mumbled "No".<br/>
He looked at her for a moment. The slight frown on her face revealed that she was still feeling pain, but her breathing was getting slower, so he hoped that she would be able to get some more sleep while her pain was easier to cope with. He pulled on his Jacket and carefully put another horse rug over Sam's sleeping bag to help shield her from the cold that was going to be coming in the door when he opened it.<br/>
Knowing from experience that this side of the stream would be iced over already, he grabbed the big shovel off the wall, opened the door and simply scooped up some snow from in front of the doorway and dumped it into the horses tub. He piled it up, knowing that the horses would eat a little of it while they waited for it to slowly melt. He stood in the doorway for a moment, the falling snow swirled around in the wind, turning the world around him completely white and knew that it would have to clear up a lot before a Chopper would risk trying to fly in it.<br/>
The wind swirled the falling snow around like they were in a giant snow-globe and just for a brief moment he saw a vague outline of the fallen tree and the destroyed yards, and then he suddenly got an idea. He quickly did his jacket up properly as he went back to his bag, grabbed his flashlight and then stepped outside into the snow, closed the door, bolted it shut and began to walk across to the yard, ducking his head against the howling wind.</p><p>The visibility was extremely poor and it wasn't just because of the thick snow. He guessed that the snow clouds must be sitting very low for it still to be this dark and gloomy after dawn. The rain soaked ground had eventually frozen sometime through the night, and the snow on the ground was already about ten inches deep. He pulled his small pocket knife out of his Jacket pocket, climbed through the rails of the partly destroyed pen, went to the fallen tree and cut through the rope that Sam had used to pull back the huge tree branch that had trapped Jasper.<br/>
The snow covered branch swooshed away from him with quite a lot of force and Jack stared at it with surprise, wondering how in the hell she'd had the strength to pull the strong branch back as far as she had. He looked down at the now frozen rough rope, imagined it being soaking wet and slippery, and then imagined Sam, hampered by a badly sprained ankle and only one boot, desperately trying to anchor the rope to keep enough tension on the branch to be able to pull it back far enough to free Jasper.<br/>
The damage to her left hand was truly horrible, and imagining her hand being badly burned by the rope and then having to put up with the pain of her blisters being torn open as she pulled that branch away from Jasper, made his gut churn.<br/>
Shielding his eyes from the fierce wind, he walked back to the rail. He looked at the way she had wrapped the rope around the rails and it was pretty obvious that she knew a thing or two about physics and how to optimise her pulling power, and then how far Sam had pulled back that branch, began to make a bit more sense.<br/>
Not bothering to even try to untie the frozen knots, he cut through the rope again and then gathered the rope up in big loose coils and then sat it down on the snow. He broke a few sturdy small branches off the tree and then picked up the rope, went back inside and bolted the door. He shook the snow off himself and then shook the snow off the rope and the branches, and sat them on the floor so the rope would thaw out and become pliable again.<br/>
He marched on the spot to help warm his legs and feet back up as he rubbed his hands together and blew on them. He desperately wished that he could light a small fire, but with all the hay, that would be pretty damn stupid. Even with the horses body heat, it was still extremely cold in the shed, and he knew that if they were going to have to stick it out up here for at least another night, then he would need to do a bit of forward planning, because it was going to get even colder as the snow got deeper, and when nighttime came again, they were going to need more than shared body heat to make it through the night.</p><p>Jack soon warmed up again once he began to shift the hay bales. He moved them from the main stack and began to stack them up along the side wall of the shed as quietly as he could because Sam was asleep. It would help insulate them by blocking most of the cold air that was currently blowing through the small gaps in the wood. As he shifted the bales closest to the horses, he uncovered a big canvas tarp that he used during the summer. He often had groups of teenagers over summer, who liked to camp out under the stars, but he always put the tarp up in case they had some unexpected rain come through, and to provide shade during the day. 
This was his favourite camp site for that type of thing, because the stream was nice and deep here and great for swimming. He shuddered a little at the sudden thought of Sam getting dunked in the icy cold water when she'd sprained her ankle. She would have been hypothermic after that, and then to have suffered with a severe case of it again after helping Jasper, meant that her body would be feeling even more tired, and a lot weaker than if she'd suffered a single case of hypothermia.<br/>
He kept shifting hay bales and uncovered the planks he used in conjunction with hay bales to provide outdoor seating for camps, and the stack of big plastic buckets that are used to water the horses in summer, so they didn't have to take the horses down to the stream all the time.<br/>
Horses drank a lot when it was hot, so he preferred them to have access to water whenever they wanted it, rather than making them wait to be led down to the stream several times a day. He sat the buckets by the door and when he turned around, he stopped and looked at the interior of the shed, trying to calculate if he had enough bales to line all the walls. He had gone a little over the top when he had built the shed at the campsite, and he'd built it a lot bigger than he'd originally planned.<br/>
When he started marking out the foundations for the original plan, he had impulsively changed the layout to build a shed twice the size, and now he was even more thankful that he had followed through with that impulse. It had just started out to be a small storage shed about the size of an average stable, but it ended up being the size of two generous stables, and he had ended up with much more of a well-used asset than he'd imagined. </p><p>The extra space had come in handy over the years since it had been built, and all that extra space, thankfully now made it possible for the two horses to be inside the shed with them, and the fact that they were inside the shed and not outside in that snow storm, was saving their lives.<br/>
Even with using two or three canvas rugs, they would never have been warm enough standing outside. Their head, necks and bellies would have been completely exposed and even if they had stood on the wind-sheltered side of the shed, the wind would have driven the freezing cold air up under their rugs and the horses would never have been able to stay warm enough, especially when the snow started creeping up around their bare legs. Firestorm and Jasper were used to living in snug stables in a solid barn, so their coats hadn't thickened up for winter like horses kept out in paddocks would have. They even wore rugs inside their stables once the weather started getting colder, so he didn't doubt that being forced to stay out in the snowstorm, would have killed them.<br/>
When he finished his calculations, he realised that he wasn't going to have enough bales to line all the walls, so he stood there and kept looking at the hay bales for a moment to try and think of a solution. He looked at how many bales were left, the planks and the tarp and then decided the best course of action would be to build a 'shed' within the shed. He kept moving the hay until he had three solid 'walls' of a rectangle shaped 'room' that was tall enough to stand up in, and then built another half wall to help make it more snug, before laying the planks across them to make 'ceiling' rafters and then spread the tarp out over the whole thing to make the 'roof'.<br/>
The huge tarp came about half way down the outside of the hay bale walls, and so he went around the outside of the walls and tucked the bottom edge of the tarp in-between the bale 'bricks' in three of the walls, to stop any breezes from getting up under the tarp and coming down in on top of them.<br/>
He left the tarp loose over the front half wall and the doorway gap, so he could lift it up onto the roof and out of the way whenever he needed to walk in and out of their hay... 'igloo'. When he had shifted the hay, he'd started taking hay bales at the end of the stack closest to the horses, so the horses would have more than just standing room.</p><p>Jack broke a couple of bales open and made a thick, decent-sized double 'mattress' inside their hay igloo, which left a small space between the 'bed' and the walls. Then he broke a few more bales open and spread them out in the newly emptied area for the horses, so they wouldn't be standing on the bare floor boards. He looked around for a moment, and then broke more bales open and spread hay out until all the floor boards were covered, and therefore covering up the gaps between them to add a bit more insulation.<br/>
Thankfully those unsealed gaps let the horses urine drain through the floorboards, so the strong smell of their urine usually cleared fairly quickly. Once the enlarged 'horse area' was ready, he left Jasper where he was and led Firestorm around Jasper and then unclipped his lead rope so he knew that he was free to walk around. Jack had made a single height, hay bale 'fence' around the horse area, so the horses would know where their 'boundary' was.<br/>
Firestorm walked around the extra space and then promptly laid down with a loud groan, had a half-hearted roll, then snorted and relaxed flat out onto his side for a snooze. Jack chuckled quietly at Firestorm's over-dramatised act of 'finally' being able to relax off his legs, and then went back to Jasper and unclipped his lead rope. Jasper walked over to the new area and very slowly and carefully laid down on his right side and then stretched out on his side with a tired sounding sigh.<br/>
There was dried blood all down Jasper's front left leg from the wound in his neck. Sam said it was deep and he was pretty confident that if Sam hadn't gone out there, rescued him and then stitched up his wound, Jack would have come up the mountain to find Jasper dead, or very close to it, and the thought of that brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>Jasper had been Firestorms first foal, and he held a pretty special place in Jack's heart. Jasper's mother had needed some help to give birth because Jasper had been a huge foal and his position had been a little out of wack. Jack had to reach in and straighten his head onto his forelegs where it belonged, and then, because the poor mare was exhausted from trying to push out a stuck foal, Jack had to help to pull Jasper out, and he'd ended up suddenly sitting on his ass, covered with a huge slimy foal.<br/>
The mare had been too tired to get up for a while, so he had rubbed Jasper dry, and stayed with him and the mare, until she was on her feet and Jack was sure that she would be okay. After that, Jasper treated him like an 'extra' mother and Jack got so attached to him, that despite getting several generous offers for him, he couldn't bear to sell him. Jack used Jasper when he had to lead trail rides, and only ever hired him out if he was short on horses due to another horse being lame, and even then, he was VERY picky on who was allowed to ride him, but for some reason, when Sam had asked to hire a horse, he'd gone past several trustworthy trail horses and pulled Jasper from his stable instead.<br/>
Now he was exceptionally grateful that he had chosen Jasper for her. Jasper was an exceptionally trusting horse, and Jack knew that if he'd given her any other horse, as good as they all were, they probably would have been very difficult to deal with if they'd been put in the same incredibly scary situation as Jasper had been. Jasper, with all his impeccable manners, extra training and extra trusting personality, had still managed to break Sam's ankle, and he didn't even want to THINK about how much damage another horse might have done to her.<br/>
An injured and frightened horse can be extremely dangerous, dangerous enough to do a lot of unintentional damage to a person if they're panicking. Jasper was as tall as Firestorm and very strong and heavy, Sam had taken a huge risk to help Jasper, in what would have been, a terribly dangerous situation. </p><p>He sighed as he looked at Sam, who was thankfully still sleeping, and wondered if maybe he should risk bundling her up and take her down the mountain before the snow got any deeper. The wind was still howling outside and visibility was very poor, but Sam was obviously in a lot of pain with her broken ankle and even with the extra case of Morphine that he'd packed, it wasn't going to be enough to keep her pain under control until the snow stopped falling.<br/>
Thanks to his extensive first aid training, he was confident enough that the break was correctly aligned and the break wouldn't require any surgery, but he couldn't say the same about the possibly extensive soft tissue damage, and he was very worried about how she was going to cope the pain if they stayed. He looked at his watch. Her ankle had been splinted for about a day, and he knew that the pain would settle down more as time progressed, but to help the pain settle, he would need to be able to get Sam's ankle elevated, and he couldn't do that while they shared a sleeping bag.<br/>
They were going to need to keep sharing body heat, especially through the night. He had brought his own sleeping bag just in case they'd been snowed in before they could leave, and now he'd made them more insulated from the cold by making the hay igloo, they should be able to unzip both sleeping bags to use them as blankets instead. If he did that, then Sam would be able to sleep on her back and be able to comfortably keep her ankle elevated to help reduce the pain.<br/>
As soon as Sam woke up, he would move their bed into the igloo so he could get her ankle elevated on something, and he figured that he could fold up a horse rug and put it under the hay on Sam's side of the 'bed'. Sam would have to sleep so her left ankle was on the outer edge, so it would be easier to elevate and it would also be away from his legs and any accidental bumping.<br/>
There was only three Morphine injectors left, so hopefully Sam would be able to get some relief from the extra strength Tylenol if she took enough, but how much was too much when a person had a high drug tolerance, and how much would she need to take for it to actually help her? He knew the maximum dose was four grams a day, but if Sam's body processed the drugs differently, did that mean that she could safely take more? Hopefully Sam would know, just like she knew about the Morphine and the fact that one injector wouldn't be enough.</p><p>Jack began to move their things into the igloo, putting their packs neatly along the longer wall on 'his' side of the bed, and he folded up a horse rug and put it roughly where Sam's lower left leg would be. He then rolled up another rug to put under the hay for a long pillow for their heads, then pulled out a ground sheet from his pack and spread it out over the bed area before unpacking his sleeping bag, once Sam was ready to move, he would spread it out over the ground sheet for them to lay on.<br/>
He suddenly thought that Sam would need something to lean against so she could sit up and eat, so he grabbed two more bales and made a 'bed head' to lean up against. He put a horse rug over the bales so they wouldn't be prickly and then pulled the ground sheet up and over that too. It was a big ground sheet so it was still plenty long enough for their sleeping bags as well.<br/>
Jack put his flashlight on top of the hay bale above their heads and when then went back for some other things, he realised that Sam's big flashlight was still lighting up the interior of the shed, and he was amazed that it was still shining just as brightly as it had been two hours ago. He turned it off to save the batteries, but the shed was plunged into darkness and it was too hard to see, so he turned it back on and wondered how much longer her batteries would last. He picked up Sam's water canteen and the water bottles, then realised that Sam hadn't drunk anything since last night after she had gotten up to pee.<br/>
Jack couldn't believe that he hadn't thought to get her to drink something when she woke up this morning. He would have to make sure that she had a drink when she woke up again and then had regular drinks even though she probably still wouldn't be feeling thirsty.<br/>
Once Jack had everything sorted in their igloo, and the most important things within arms reach of their bed, Jack then went to the buckets and got the shovel down off the wall again and opened the door long enough to fill most of the buckets with snow and then lined most of them up against the wall for the horses future drinking water and kept a couple of newer, cleaner ones for themselves. He tipped the melted snow from the tub into one of the buckets and put the tub back on the bale to use for their grain later on. He broke open another bale for the horses to eat when they got up again and then after checking that Sam was still asleep, he sat on a bale next to the branches he had brought in from outside. He cut the now thawed-out rope into shorter lengths and then picked up one of the branches and paused for a moment when he saw something shine in the hay on the floor as it reflected the light. </p><p>He bent down, moved the hay and picked up a knife. A combat knife with dried mud and blood on it. He looked over at Sam. A MILITARY knife? She mentioned that she did a lot of camping, but a military combat knife is hardly a common choice for your average camper. Military? Was it possible Sam was in the military?<br/>
He dipped the knife into the bucket of their 'washing-up' water, cleaned it and then dried it. He looked at it more carefully for a moment and saw a few dings in the edge of the blade and a lot of scratches on the broad sides of the blade and wondered if it was what she had used to dig the gravel filled ground around the posts. The shovel on the wall had still been clean, and honestly it was too big and awkward for digging around posts, it was usually used to dig holes for a toilet during camps. He looked back at Sam and remembered her broken and torn fingernails and her bruised and scraped knuckles on her right hand.<br/>
She'd used her knife and her hand to loosen the posts. She would have done the tree branch first to get Jasper off the rails, which meant that she would have damaged her left hand before she had started to dig around the posts. She'd only been able to use her right hand to dig those holes. God, it must have taken her a lot longer to free him than what he'd initially thought. He hadn't even registered that the shovel had been clean and possibly unused, because he always cleaned it before it got hung back up on the wall, so he hadn't even given it a thought.<br/>
Military.<br/>
It would certainly explain her strength, her attitude, and her willingness to risk her life to help Jasper. Sam had clammed up BIG-TIME when he'd made the comment about her pushing herself to the point of risking her life. She'd also clammed up whenever the subject got close to her work, and it also made sense of the many scars that she had all over her body, and why she would know about how much Morphine she needed to be given.<br/>
Military?<br/>
He wasn't sure how he felt about that possibility, even though he'd already begun to wonder what branch of military she served in. She didn't have any Dog-tags on, but she was on holiday, so she wouldn't have had them on anyway.<br/>
The more he thought about it, and what she'd said about pushing herself and risking her life to help Jasper, he was positive that he was right.</p><p>He thought back to his years in the Air Force, not a lot of his more recent Air Force memories were good. He'd worked with some great people and he'd loved his job, but he'd retired feeling very bitter about what his job had ended up costing him, and then he'd become more bitter when the Brass had tried to rope him into a suicide mission because his wife and kid had just died.<br/>
He hated the Brass for that. For telling him that his family's deaths were his fault, and assuming that he thought his life wasn't worth living anymore because of it. He already knew that their deaths were his fault. He should have been with them, instead of being off on some mission to rescue a team that should never have been sent in the first place. He and his team had gone in to mop it up, when he should have been home on leave, and driving Sara and Charlie to the cabin in Minnesota.<br/>
If he'd been driving, maybe he would have been able to avoid the Semi trailer truck that had hit them. Maybe he would have been able to get them out of the crash with just injuries, instead of both of them dying instantly. That was his only consolation. That they hadn't suffered.<br/>
He'd retired immediately and drank himself into oblivion for a few days. The Brass had shown up just after their joint funeral, put the guilt trip on him and asked him to come back to go on a mission. He had turned them down flat. He had just buried his wife and son, and he'd been in no state of mind to lead a team on a possible suicide mission. He'd not been fit to do anything for quite some time, before he'd finally kicked his ass into gear and sold the family home and brought the ranch.<br/>
He wanted to prove to himself that the Brass had been wrong, that his life WAS still worth something, that he would live on and keep Sara's and Charlie's memories alive.<br/>
Military?<br/>
Crap.<br/>
God he hoped it wasn't the Air Force, but then again, even if it was, it didn't mean that he would have to have anything to do with them. God, if he had a chance to be with Sam, then he would put up with pretty much anything.<br/>
Maybe the Asshole that had come to see him, General West, was retired now. He could only hope.</p><p>Jack felt himself getting cold now he was just sitting still. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together before he got back to work with the branches and the rope. When he'd finished, he had made what would pass for a 'toilet' stool. Jack put it near the wall close to the door and put a bucket underneath it and poured a little water into it, so it would help with the smell. He got Sam's roll of toilet paper and sat it on a piece of timber that was part of the frame of the shed.<br/>
He looked at his handiwork with a smile, knowing that Sam would find it much easier than just being held up by him whenever she had to pee. He used his knife to cut some strips of canvas off the oldest horse rug and wrapped the strips around the branches so it would be softer to sit on. He sat on it to try it out and made sure it was sitting square on the floor so it wouldn't wobble or move. Yep. 'Clever Jack' he chuckled to himself.<br/>
He checked Sam again, she'd been sleeping for about three hours now so she'd probably been waking up soon. He'd have to make sure she had something to eat too, because she hadn't eaten anything at all since he'd been up here. Hypothermia tended to stuff your body up a bit with things like hunger and thirst, and so far, he'd been doing a crap job remembering his first aid training and he should have tried harder to get her to eat yesterday when he got her to drink.<br/>
She'd only had a few sips and gone a little pale with nausea, which was pretty normal too, but he should have tried again this morning. She should be feeling better today, although the pain and the Morphine would be taking it's toll now as well. Jack sighed heavily as he grabbed his pack and pulled out some food. He opened a bar of chocolate, broke a piece off and chewed it slowly.</p><p>"Where's mine?"<br/>
Jack stopped chewing and looked down at Sam who was looking up at him. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" he asked her with a small grin.<br/>
"I'd feel a bit better if I had some chocolate" she said as she smiled back at him. Jack chuckled, broke a piece off for her and gave it to her. She put it in her mouth and ate it and then he gave her some more and she ate that too.<br/>
"Do you need to pee?" he asked her.<br/>
Sam's brow wrinkled a little as she thought "Yeah. I think I do"<br/>
"Okay, let's get that taken care of, get you back into bed, and then you can eat some more food and have a drink as well" Jack suggested.<br/>
"Yeah. Okay" Sam said a little tiredly.<br/>
Jack lifted up the sleeping bag a little and then made sure that the polar fleece blanket was still wrapped around her body before he lifted the sleeping bag away from her. He peeled the sleeping bag back off her legs and then carefully pulled off her sock to check the colour of her toes, but he didn't touch them and Sam didn't even try to look or ask what they looked like, and as he put the sock back on, he knew that was another reason why she need to get to a hospital.<br/>
He helped her to sit up, shifting her carefully so she didn't have to move her left leg until he lifted her. She gritted her teeth when he got her in his arms and huffed with pain as her leg moved.<br/>
"Does Tylenol work for you at all?" he asked her.<br/>
"Only if I take a heap of it, but I guess I will probably have to give it a try soon" Sam replied through her clenched teeth and then once he was standing with her, she relaxed a little and blew out a breath.<br/>
Jack turned around and she saw the hay igloo in the torchlight. "Wow... you've been busy" she said as she looked at it with surprise, and then Jack walked over to the homemade toilet.<br/>
"Ta Daa!" he said with a big grin as she looked down at it.</p><p>"Wow! You really HAVE been busy. How long did I sleep for?"<br/>
"About three hours. Just watch your leg as I put you down" he warned her "I'll keep hold of you for balance, and I'll keep supporting your left leg"<br/>
"Okay" Sam nodded as he lowered her onto the makeshift toilet, making sure she didn't sit on the polar fleece blanket as she sat down. Sam peed and then went a little red "Actually, I think I need to... " she stumbled to a halt as she looked at him.<br/>
"Okay. Bombs away then" Jack said with a grin.<br/>
Sam looked at him with a little shock for a moment and then laughed, really laughed, and Jack's grin got even bigger as he listened to her, and decided that he REALLY loved her laugh.<br/>
"I bet you can't possibly smell as bad as these guys, or ME for that matter" Jack grinned and Sam tried to stop laughing and then went a little red again before looked back at him.<br/>
"Bombs away huh?"<br/>
"Oh yeah. Go for it" he grinned. "Heck I've been used to putting up with my stink for years, but YOU'RE going to have to put up with it later too, so you may as well get some early revenge"<br/>
Sam huffed a laugh and then tried to relax. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop herself from laughing again, and then she tried to avoid looking at his grinning face as he supported her injured leg and squatted right next to her as she sat on the toilet.</p><p>"You'd better do it before you freeze your butt off, because then you're not going to be able to poop at ALL" he said dead seriously and Sam burst out laughing again and then finally managed to go, while continually trying to stop herself from laughing again as he grinned at her again. Sam used the toilet paper to wipe herself, it was a little awkward AND embarrassing, but she managed, then she put the roll of toilet paper back on the timber ledge.<br/>
"Do you think you'll be okay sitting here for half a minute? Do you think you can hold your leg up for that long?" he asked her and when she nodded, he helped her lean back against the wall a little and then very slowly lowered her leg. When he started to let it go, Sam grunted and then quickly let go of the blanket with her right hand so she could put it under her knee and help hold her leg up. Jack made sure she was able to do it and then quickly raced into the igloo, spread out his sleeping bag and ran back to Sam. He slowly took the weight of her left leg as she gave another grunt of pain and then she put her right leg onto his arm too so he could pick her up.<br/>
He carried her into the hay igloo and carefully sat her down on top of his sleeping bag. She winced and gritted her teeth as he lowered her leg down onto the bed and then he quickly went and got Sam's sleeping bag, unzipped it and spread it out over her lower half and tucked it around her as much as possible without hurting her left leg.<br/>
"I want you to sit up for a while so you can eat and drink something, but I also want to get that ankle elevated, so I want you to put this jacket on and then you can lean back on the bale of hay under the ground sheet and once your comfortable, I'll get your leg up okay?"<br/>
"Sounds like a plan" Sam said, still clearly in pain after having to be moved.</p><p>Leaving the polar fleece blanket wrapped around her torso, Jack helped her put her right arm through his warm spare jacket that he had thankfully brought up with him, and then he tucked the jacket gently around and over her injured left hand and did the jacket up for her so her left arm was still inside the jacket. He helped her to settle back against it, making sure her lower back was supported with enough of their hay pillow, and then lifted the sleeping bag off her leg and moved the folded horse rug so it was beside her left leg, laid a sweater over where her bare skin would be lying and then he very carefully lifted her splinted leg up and gently put it down onto the horse rug as she adjusted her sitting position to get comfortable.<br/>
Sam closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and breathed deep for a few minutes before opening her eyes again and looked at her leg, which was now covered back up by her sleeping bag and her folded tent, which he figured would help to insulate them without the weight of the horse rug.<br/>
"Do you think the pain in your ankle is starting to settle a bit?" he asked her with concern as he looked at her pinched features and teary eyes "Maybe you should try some Tylenol?".<br/>
"Yeah. Maybe I should" she said quietly and Jack got the extra strength Tylenol out of his pack and grabbed the bottle of water she had used last night.
"How many do you think? A normal dose is two every four to six hours"
"Give me five" Sam told him and he got them out and put them in her right hand and then held the water bottle up for her with it's lid off and ready to use. Sam popped all five pills into her mouth and then took the bottle from Jack and drank enough to get all the pills down before handing the bottle back to him, closing her eyes and returning to her deep breathing exercises to help cope with the pain as Jack made sure the sleeping bag was snug around her body and not letting in any cold air.</p><p>It took about thirty minutes for him to see proof that the pain relief finally working and Sam was finally relaxing against the hay bale as she opened her eyes again.<br/>
"It definitely feels better up, it's not throbbing so much. Thanks Jack" she said with a grateful smile as she looked at him and Jack was glad to see that her tears were now nowhere to be seen. Sam finally looked around their little hay igloo "This was a great idea, I can feel the difference already, just by not having a cool breeze on my face"<br/>
"Yeah, I figured I needed to do something to help with that if we want to stay warm tonight. It's cold now, but it's going to get damn near freezing tonight. I'm just glad I stored extra hay up here this year. I figured the cut was good enough to last a couple of years and it would save me from hauling some up next summer. Lucky huh?"<br/>
"Sure was. I couldn't resist sleeping in the shed instead of setting up my tent. I wouldn't have done that if there was no nice hay to lie on. I might have been squashed by that fallen tree. Lucky huh?" Sam smiled.<br/>
"I gave you Jasper, who I usually never hire out unless I'm over booked. Lucky huh?" Jack sighed as he looked at her "Sam... If I'd given you another horse and... God I hate to think what might have happened to you if it hadn't been Jasper"</p><p>Sam looked at him in silence for a few moments "I knew what I was risking Jack. He called out to me the moment see saw the flashlight, and he was standing still even though he was trembling with fear. I didn't go in there blind Jack. He was standing still even though he had a branch stabbed into his neck. He was trapped, but he wasn't fighting, he wasn't panicking, and he knew I was there to help him. If he'd reacted any other way, I would have figured out a safer way to help him without getting in there with him. Thinking through problems is what I'm good at, Jasper's behaviour was stable and the risk was worth taking. The moment I asked him to step over the rails and out of the yard, there was a big bolt of lightning, with the thunder right on top of us, it was just... bad timing. He struck my ankle, but as soon as I fell and he felt my weight on his halter he stopped dead. It wasn't his fault he broke my ankle, it was just bad luck" Sam said quietly, wondering if jack would get upset with her again.<br/>
"How in the hell did you make it back to the shed after that?" he asked calmly.<br/>
"Very slowly" Sam said with a huff of laughter. "I did the worst damage when I got into the shed. Jasper kinda took me by surprise when he jumped up into the shed. He looked like he was going to put his hoof down onto one of the steps, but then he suddenly decided to jump up instead and I automatically put my foot down to get out of the way. I didn't expect him to follow me quite that quickly" she admitted with an amused grin and then she paused for a minute, looking at his face intently before asking him a question "Jack, why DID you let me take Jasper?"</p><p>"Honestly? I don't know. I went past three of my best trail horses to go and get him for you. I just... Jasper just popped into my head when you asked to hire a horse, and when I got to his stable, I just felt like I'd made the right call"<br/>
"And you don't normally hire him out?"<br/>
"No. Jasper's MY trail horse. I can't take Firestorm on trail rides, the insurance doesn't like me riding a stallion with the public for some reason" he said with a little grin "He'd never put a foot wrong, not even if there were mares in season on the ride, but I can't risk the insurance not paying up if something happens, so Jasper is my everyday horse"<br/>
"Really?" said Sam as she raised her eyebrows and thought some more before asking another question "Why did you come up to check on me?" she asked with interest "I didn't radio for help, but you came anyway".<br/>
"I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with you. I learned a long time ago to trust my gut. I couldn't sleep, and even though I knew Jasper was fine with storms, and you had the shed you could to shelter in, the only thing that stopped me from doing something extremely stupid, was the fact that you HADN'T used the radio. The feeling wouldn't stop, so I packed everything I might need if something HAD happened, and then left at first light. The feeling just kept getting worse, I've never felt anything that strong before and I left at the crack of dawn and made it up here in record time" he huffed a laugh "You must think I'm crazy"<br/>
"No. I don't think that. I think that I'm extremely lucky that you got here when you did" Sam paused and then she got a little teary and huffed before she continued "Aren't I?" she asked as she looked at him and bit her lip.<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah you are. You were in a very bad way Sam. As soon as I got in, I got you inside your sleeping bag, splinted your ankle and tended your hand, saw to the horses and then stripped off and jumped in with you. It took quite a while before you finally started to shiver. You had me really worried"<br/>
Sam nodded and raised her eyebrows as she huffed with emotion again. "I guess I owe you one hey?"</p><p>"No Sam, you don't owe me anything. You saved Jasper's life... and you didn't die on me, which would have made my insurance costs skyrocket, so yeah... We're good" he said with a smile.<br/>
Sam gave a little laugh and then thought some more "How did you get in without damaging the door?"<br/>
"Ah... If I told you, then I'd have to shoot you" Jack said with mock seriousness, making Sam laugh again "Do you think you could to eat something? I have ham and cheese sandwiches if you're interested, or do you want something of your own?"<br/>
"Oh God... If I have to eat something then I definitely your ham and cheese sandwiches please" said Sam with laughter.<br/>
"Your food THAT bad huh?" he asked with a chuckle.<br/>
"Oh, you have NO idea how bad" Sam chuckled, thinking of the MRE's in her backpack as Jack reached into his bag and pulled out a lunchbox "Wow, you really did come prepared" she said with a little shock.<br/>
"Well... I'm good at thinking up possible outcomes of situations, so I tried to think of all the possibilities of how you might have gotten hurt and what we might need if we couldn't get down the mountain before the snow storm hit" he smiled as he handed her a sandwich.<br/>
Sam sniffed the very fresh smelling bread and gave a little moan as saliva flooded her mouth. She took a bite and moaned again at the yummy taste, then her stomach growled loudly and she suddenly felt starving hungry. Jack chuckled at the growl and she quickly chewed and swallowed with another little moan of enjoyment and Jack chuckled as he watched her eat.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Sam asked before she took yet another bite.<br/>
"You look like you haven't eaten for a WEEK" grinned Jack.<br/>
Sam suddenly stopped chewing as she looked at him for a long moment, and then she looked away, swallowed the food and frowned. "It's more like about five weeks" she with a very quiet voice as she stared at nothing and gave a little sigh.<br/>
"Sam?" he asked her softly as he thought a little deeper about how thin her body was and how she looked a little gaunt when her face paled, and then he began to feel very uneasy as Sam seemed to be lost in her unhappy thoughts... or memories "Are you okay Sam? Why haven't you been eating?" he asked with gentle concern.<br/>
Sam remained silent for a moment and then she began to speak quietly, before suddenly trying to cover up what she'd started to say. "We were taken cap....  ahh... ill... I... was... taken ill" Sam said and then winced a little before speaking again in a much firmer voice as she clearly changed the subject "Did you REALLY feel like I was in trouble?" she asked and then looked at him apprehensively as she took a small bite of the sandwich and slowly began to chew.<br/>
Jack let her odd reaction slide, and then let her achieve her goal of changing the subject by answering her question "Yeah. I DEFINITELY felt that you were in trouble. I felt that you'd been hurt, and that you needed me. I felt it to the point of feeling absoloutely sick with worry" he admitted quietly "As I got closer to the campsite, I desperately hoped that I'd just been imagining the whole thing, and that I'd have to come up with an excuse for coming up so ridiculously early in the morning to warn you that the Snowstorm was moving in a day earlier than they predicted. My heart just about stopped when I came into the clearing and saw that tree down on top of the yards and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. When I got to the yards, I could see the churned up ground where Jasper must have stood for a long time and that the rails weren't broken as I initially assumed. My first thought was that he'd must have run off and that you may have gone into the forest to look for him during that storm. Which was... crazy, because it's completely out of character for Jasper to have run off, but if he HAD of run off, he would have headed HOME, and he certainly hadn't been at the ranch and I certainly hadn't passed him on the way up. When I yelled your name, Jasper called out, and when I realised that the sound was coming from inside the shed, the relief of knowing that you would BOTH in the shed was overwhelming. Well... until I peeked in the window and realised that you were unconscious... at least half naked with wet hair... only partially covered over with your sleeping bag... and that the door was bolted on the inside"<br/>
"So, the door?" Sam questioned hopefully with raised eyebrows.<br/>
Jack chuckled and then told her "Jasper learned how to undo the bolts when he was young and these ones are the same as the ones I use on the stable doors. I have to put a clip on his or he'll let himself out whenever he feels like it"<br/>
Sam laughed "So, ultimately I was saved by a clever horse? Oh God, the guys are going to kill themselves laughing over this".<br/>
"The guys?" asked Jack with a smile.<br/>
Sam suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him briefly before sighing and looking away.<br/>
"You don't need to answer that if you don't want to. I remember... you don't like talking about your work" Jack said with an easy smile.<br/>
Sam looked at him again, looking a little emotional and sad "Sorry... I just... I..." Sam huffed with annoyance as she briefly closed her eyes, then she took a deep breath and looked at him again "I do classified work and I can't talk about it. I'm sorry" she said apologetically.<br/>
"Classified huh? Ohhh yeah... I know how THAT feels all too well" Jack sighed "What branch of military are you? If you don't want to, or can't tell me, that's okay. I won't be offended if you tell me to mind my own business".</p><p>Sam looked at him with surprise, and then she actually began to look at him a little warily, so he quickly explained. "I found your combat knife in the hay, it's not exactly something the average campers use, and when I began to think about it, a lot of things suddenly started to make a lot of sense"<br/>
"What things?" asked Sam quietly, still looking wary.<br/>
"Your strength. Your courage. Your strong sense of responsibility for someone... or in this case, a horse... in your care. Your level headed thinking about risk assessment during a very dangerous situation. The way you... 'reported' HOW you assessed that situation. Your scars... and your ability to pee and poop in front of a strange man" he listed seriously.<br/>
Sam had listened with surprise at the 'things' he'd noticed, but then suddenly snorted a laugh at hearing his last reason, "My ability to... go to the toilet?" she asked with incredulous amusement.<br/>
"Oh definitely. That's a real THING with non-military women, they've never HAD to pee in front of anyone... well.. until they move in with a partner and share a bathroom with an exposed toilet, and even then they still avoid peeing in front of someone as much as possible. You see... girls grow up peeing in nice private cubicles, so it embarrasses them if they have to pee in front of someone. It's a well known fact. The way I see it, Military women, especially those that go out into the field, soon realise that if they need to pee, and there's no opportunity, or if it's not safe, to go find a nice private bush, then they just have to... DO it and get it over and done with as efficiently as possible. Boys grow up peeing in the same urinal as their friends at school, so it's no big deal for men to have to pee in front of someone" he grinned.<br/>
"Oh really?" Sam grinned, and then she though more about what he said about girls peeing in cubicles "That... actually makes sense".<br/>
"Yep!. So... You going to tell me which branch of military you're in?" he asked with a grin, but then he suddenly looked a little... scared. "You're not a marine are you?" he asked with a very comical look of dread on his face.<br/>
Sam laughed at his expression "No"<br/>
"Okay. Good" Jack sighed with mock relief and then continued with a serious voice "Female Marines scare the hell out of me"</p><p>"Scared of them because they could... KICK your ASS?" Sam asked, possibly looking a little offended for her fellow women in the military.<br/>
"Oh yeah. Totally" he agreed quickly, and then he cocked his head like he was considering something "Once upon a time maybe NOT... but NOW... Yeah... they could TOTALLY kick my ass" he added with a wry smile.<br/>
"ONCE upon a time?" Sam asked curiously, beginning to wonder if he had previously been in the military to have been able to recognise those 'things' about her.<br/>
"I used to be an Air Force Colonel. I retired nine years ago" Jack informed her with a smile.<br/>
Sam looked at him with incredulous shock for a moment, then she managed to give herself a mental shake. "Really?" she asked in an uncertain tone.<br/>
"Yep. REALLY. Pilot... then Black Ops for ten years. So believe me when I say... that I KNOW what its like to have to keep secrets. My whole bloody file only had about half a dozen words that weren't covered up with black marks...  but there were also a few black marks in there, that unfortunately, COULD be read" he said with a wry smile.<br/>
Sam snorted a laugh at his last comment, rather amused that he had actually admitted to HAVING black marks in his Personnel File. "Pilot and then Black Ops huh?" Sam repeated with respect as she raised her eyebrows.<br/>
"Yeah" he confirmed with a gentle smile and a slow nod of his head.<br/>
"Wow..." Sam exclaimed as she considered the crazy odds of them both being in the Air Force, having a rank of Colonel, as well as being a pilot. "I'm... Air Force too" Sam admitted.<br/>
"Really? Are you allowed to tell me what you do? Or... how about you just tell me your rank? You can at least tell me THAT, because I'm betting you're an Officer" he grinned "I already know your name, and I don't really care about your serial number, so just your rank will be enough to satisfy my curiosity"<br/>
Sam laughed for a moment before smiling at him and then told him what he wanted to know "Colonel Samantha Carter at your service. I apologise for not saluting you Sir, but this hand is full of a yummy sandwich and the other one's not working"<br/>
Jack huffed an incredulous laugh "Colonel? You've made Colonel already? Wow! Okay... I'm impressed! So.. how old, ARE you?" Jack asked curiously, beginning to think that he had seriously underestimated her age.</p><p>"Thirty six... going on seventy" she said with a wry grin.<br/>
"Thirty six? God you don't look that old. That's very impressive getting to Colonel by thirty six. I'm assuming you've... seen combat?"<br/>
"I was a pilot too. I flew combat in the Gulf war" she admitted with  little grin.<br/>
"Ahhh. I popped in and out of there quite a few times.. Hey... you might have even flown over me sometimes" he grinned.<br/>
"I guess it's quite possible" Sam agreed with a smile.<br/>
"You said WAS... a pilot. So.. you're not a pilot anymore?"<br/>
"I stay current so I still have my wings, but no... I... um... I now work in... Deep Space Radar Telemetry. I also have a Doctorate in Theoretical Astrophysics"<br/>
Jacks eyebrows just about hit the roof "Wow... That's the WORST cover up I have EVER heard. Deep Space Radar Telemetry huh? Which bright spark thought that up?"<br/>
Sam took another bite of the sandwich to stop herself from laughing as jack's eyes sparkled with his grin.<br/>
"Seriously though? Your an Astrophysicist too?" he marvelled, then he rolled his eyes and sighed with mock defeat "That means that you're WAAAYYY smarter than me then" he groaned.<br/>
Sam snorted a laugh and almost choked on her sandwich.</p><p>"So do you go by Doctor or Colonel?" Jack asked with a grin when she finished coughing.<br/>
"Colonel" Sam managed to get out after she managed the swallowed the food.<br/>
Jack stilled and the grin slowly dropped off his face as he studied her face for a moment "You're still on the front line" he guessed quietly and Sam instantly looked like a frightened deer frozen in headlights.<br/>
"Some of your scars aren't very old, especially that huge nasty one on your thigh" he explained.<br/>
Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment and then looked down at the rest of the sandwich in her hand for a moment before looked back up at him with sad eyes "Jack..." she said hesitantly.<br/>
"THAT classified huh?" he asked gently.<br/>
"Yeah" said Sam in a whisper "Sorry".<br/>
"That's okay Sam. Like I said, I understand and I'm not going to be offended if you tell me to mind my own business. I REALLY understand. My life used to be full of secrets too, and I know how hard it is not to be able to tell anyone anything about what you do, and I know how much it hurts, when you have to lie to the people you love".<br/>
Sam looked at him as tears gathered in her eyes, then she blinked them away before suddenly asking him a question "Why did you retire? Had you just had a gut-full?" she asked impulsively.<br/>
"In a way" Jack said quietly.<br/>
"I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. I should never have asked you that" Sam apologised quickly as she shook her head and looked down at the remainder of the sandwich in her hand.</p><p>"You're thinking about getting out?" he guessed gently.<br/>
Sam sighed, clearly hesitating and debating with herself before she finally decided to say something "I have been lately... but I can't. I'm needed. I'm the best at what I do... and they NEED me" Sam said quietly as tears began to fill her eyes again.<br/>
"What about what YOU need?" Jack asked her quietly and watched as even more tears filled her eyes, but then she looked down at the sandwich again and she just slowly shook her head with a sad smile as she struggled not to cry.<br/>
"Sam. If your heart's not in it anymore, you're going to get yourself killed" he said gently but bluntly and watched as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek.</p><p>"I don't have a choice" Sam said quietly, still not looking at him as another tear ran down her cheek.<br/>
"Yes... you DO" Jack said in a quiet but firm tone.<br/>
Sam shook her head, still not facing him "It's complicated. VERY complicated" she whispered and then huffed emotionally as another tear fell while she toyed with the remains of her sandwich.</p><p>"Do you have someone Sam? Someone you can talk to about the way you're feeling?" Jack asked softly, and then he got a horrible feeling in his gut as he remembered back to when she told him that she didn't need Dave to let anyone know about where she was.<br/>
Sam just silently shook her head as more tears fell<br/>
"Sam... How long has it been since you had someone to go home to?" Jack asked softly, and his heart broke for Sam when her shoulders began to shake and she started to cry.<br/>
"Oh Sam" Jack sighed sadly. </p><p>Jack got up and left the igloo, and he heard Sam give a few little quiet sobs as he walked over to the toilet.<br/>
Jack quickly grabbed the roll of toilet paper and then went straight back in to her.<br/>
He sat down beside her, put the toilet roll down on the sleeping bag, then took the dismal remains of her sandwich out of her hand.<br/>
As he put it up on the bale behind them, Sam put her right hand over her eyes and tried to stop crying.</p><p>Jack rolled onto his left side and wiggled up against her right side as he put his left arm around the top of her shoulders and laid back against the bale of hay with her, but when he tried to pull her into a hug, Sam resisted and another soft sob escaped as she began to tremble.<br/>
"Sam... Come here" he coaxed gently as he tried again, and Sam only briefly resisted before she turned her head, then leaned against him as he carefully gathered her into a hug, mindful of her injured hand that was still tucked inside the warm Jacket.<br/>
"It okay Sam. I've got you" he told her quietly and then he put his right hand up to gently cradle her head against him and he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.<br/>
"I've got you Sam" he whispered as he gently leaned his cheek down against the top of her head.<br/>
"I've got you" he whispered again, then tears flooded his eyes and his heart ached, as Sam broke down in his arms and completely fell apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ADDICTED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack leaned his cheek against her head and held her while she cried.<br/>
He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm and tears stung his eyes as his heart broke for her. He knew how terribly hard it was to cope with doing classified work, and he'd had Sara and Charlie to come home to. Someone he could be with, where he could switch off from being a soldier and have some quality down time being 'Jack'.<br/>
Sam had no one to go home to. No one to hold her when she was hurting, no one to encourage her when she needed it. No one. She pulled her motorbike apart to keep herself busy and she was super smart, which most likely meant that she had trouble just 'relaxing' and 'switching off', and with no one to talk to, and no one to enjoy the simple joys of life with, she didn't get any respite from the stress. No respite from the crap that came with the job. No respite for her soul. </p><p>He wondered what work she was doing, for her to feel that she couldn't walk away from it even though she wanted to. What could possibly be SO important, that she would feel the need to drive herself into the ground for? She was a smart woman, a VERY smart woman, so it MUST be something EXTREMELY important. Something that was apparently worth every second of her loneliness and personal misery. But what job could possibly be THAT important?<br/>
He knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him anything about her work, so he couldn't help her with that side of things, but maybe he could help her in another way. If her work was SO important, and SO essential that she needed to keep doing it even though it was slowly destroying her, then he was going to do everything he could to help her cope with the stress that the job was obviously putting her under, and he would make sure she had some quality 'down' time. He was going to make sure that she got the respite and the support that she so badly needed.</p><p>His chest suddenly felt thick with emotion. He'd wondered before if it had been his destiny to meet Sam, but now he just KNEW that it was true. It HAD been his destiny to meet her, his destiny to SAVE her, and NOW it was his destiny to make sure that she could keep doing her important work, by keeping her heart and soul happy. The strength of the revelation was freaking him out. He'd had plenty of strong gut-feelings before, but this feeling he was getting now, was intense and overwhelmingly positive. 
He had absoloutely NO doubts that he was meant to be with this woman in his arms. Not one single doubt, and now, looking back at the recent events, he could see them all clicking together to get him, get THEM, to this point. The immediate attraction he'd felt for her. Letting her use Jasper. Not being able to stop thinking about her. The way that he had KNOWN that something bad had happened to her. Feeling SO positive that she was hurt and needed his help, had pushed him to pack and leave as early as possible and it had meant that he'd gotten there in time to save her life. It almost felt like he'd been influenced by someone... or... something. Like he'd had some sort of... connection... with her. Thinking about having a connection with her, made the thickness in his chest swell even more. A connection? There was undoubtedly a connection of some sort, because he'd felt... things... about her. He'd felt like he'd KNOWN how Sam was feeling. Sadness. Despair. He'd felt HER emotions. Okay... So definitely a VERY personal connection. A connection that made him feel, without a doubt, that they belonged together. He'd felt so sad and alone lately, felt like something had been missing from his life... and now... as he held Sam... he felt happy again. He felt complete. He felt whole again and somehow he just KNEW, that he could make her feel whole again too.<br/>
It felt SO right... but oh yeah... he felt COMPLETELY freaked out about HOW fast this was happening, and how in the hell could he FEEL her emotions.</p><p>Sam had stopped crying and was just laying against him and he could FEEL her hopelessness and her despair. She felt... sad, alone and depressed, just like he'd been feeling. She was here with him, yet she felt alone, so terribly alone. She had gotten sad when she hadn't been able to tell him anything about her work, and then when he'd asked her if she had someone at home, she'd fallen apart.<br/>
He could feel the comfort that she felt about being wrapped up in his arms, but he could also feel her despair. Despair that her work meant that she could never share her life with him. Her despair that she would have to walk away from him and never feel his arms wrapped around her again. Her despair... wasn't about her work, it was about HIM. He felt Sam shift in his arms and he could feel her gathering her emotional strength.<br/>
He could feel the determination building in her. Determination not to let him see how much she wanted him to keep holding her. Determination to be strong enough to push him away, and not let him know how much her heart ached at the thought of leaving him behind and never seeing him again. He felt the stab of a breaking heart. HER breaking heart. Was Sam feeling an attraction for him, as deeply as the attraction he felt for her? Was Sam's despair so deep about leaving him, because she felt this crazy connection between them too?<br/>
Sam moved again and began to pull away from him, so he eased his hold on her and let her go. He could feel her trying to put barriers up around her emotions, so she wouldn't fall apart again. Had she fallen apart because she thought that her deeply classified work would never allow her to have someone to go home to? Or had she fallen apart because she wished that HE could be the person that she went home to? Was that why she'd been so reluctant to let him comfort her?<br/>
Jack handed her some folded toilet paper and she wiped her face and blew her nose then looked at him as she spoke "Sorry.... Wow. That was embarrassing" Sam said with a wry smile and he felt it again. Felt her heart breaking as her sad eyes contradicted the forced smile on her face.<br/>
He felt his heart swell with love for her, and knew there was one sure-fire way to find out if she was feeling the connection between them as strongly as he was, so he cupped his hand on the left side of her face, then he bent his head down and kissed her.</p><p>He kissed her gently at first, and she could feel her surprise, then he felt her struggling to hold her emotions in check, so he put his hand around the back of her head, opened his mouth a little and pressed his tongue against her lips. Sam resisted for a moment and then he felt her emotions break free as she let him deepen the kiss. He felt her put as much emotion into the kiss as he did, and his heart soared as he felt her... love.<br/>
There was nothing else it could be, it was so strong, far too strong to just be an attraction. he was right. She DID feel this connection between them. It WAS real. Jack eased off on the kiss, and then broke contact briefly before giving her several softer kisses as he felt her trembling with the strength of her emotions.<br/>
When he finally pulled back to look at her, the deep sadness in her eyes broke his heart as he watched them fill with tears. She'd let herself fall, let her emotions break free and now she felt... defeated, almost to the point of feeling dead inside. She had just admitted to herself how much she loved him and wanted to be with him, but for some reason, she felt that she could never let it happen. She could never let him into her life, and how could she possibly survive going back to her lonely existence... now she knew that she loved him.<br/>
Jack watched as she blinked and turned her head to look away from him as tears rolled down her face. Her deeply depressive feelings of defeat and hopelessness, actually scared him a little as he put his fingers under her chin and she didn't resist as he turned her head back to face him and she looked and felt like she was on the verge of falling apart all over again.<br/>
"I want to be your somebody Sam" he spoke to her in a gentle but emotion filled voice "I want to be the person you come to when you need someone. I want to be there when you need a shoulder to lean on, when you need a chest to cry on. I want to be there for you, to share your victories, and to grieve your losses. I want to be there for YOU Sam. I want to be your somebody"</p><p>Sam looked up at him as he spoke to her, and more tears rolled down her face as she listened to his words and somehow felt the truth behind them. She felt his sincerity and his deep longing about wanting to be there for her. But she couldn't let him. It wouldn't be fair. All she would be doing, would be taking. Always taking, and she would never be able to give herself to him completely.<br/>
"Jack... I can't..." she whispered miserably.<br/>
"Yes, you CAN Sam. I will be what you need me to be and you CAN be with me. I won't ask questions that you can't answer, and I won't pressure you for time you haven't got, or can't spare. I want to be there for YOU. I feel a really strong connection to you. I've only just met you, and I've never felt this kind of connection to ANYONE before. I can't explain it, just like I can't explain why I gave you Jasper, why I HAD to come up and check on you... There is something special happening between us, and I KNOW that you feel it too. Don't you?"<br/>
Sam looked shocked for a moment, and then she screwed up her face a little and bit her lip to stop her tears from falling again.<br/>
"You feel it too don't you Sam?" he asked her again gently and more tears rolled down her face as she gave a little nod. "Then lets see where this takes us Sam. Let me be there for you when you need me. No questions. No pressure. No strings. Just us spending time together when you can spare it"<br/>
"That's not fair on you Jack" Sam said in a whisper and then swallowed and talked a little louder as she tried to push him away with her words "Sometimes I can end up away from home for weeks, with absoloutely no warning. I'm constantly risking my life and the amount of dangerous situations I get into..." Sam stumbled to a halt and paused for a moment before she continued "I can never tell you anything about what I do, or why I do it. I get called in at all hours for emergencies and my schedule is never the same from one week to the next. I end up with all sorts of weird, and sometimes deadly injuries and I can never tell you what happened or how I got them. When I get injured bad enough to be stuck in the infirmary, then you can't even come and see me. I could NEVER ask anyone to put up with that Jack. NEVER"<br/>
"You're not asking Sam. I'm offering"<br/>
"Jack..." Sam couldn't say anything more as tears rolled down her cheeks again and Jack now understood why she had fought so hard against her feelings. She didn't think she was worth enough, for someone to put up with all the unknowns in her life and not resent her for things beyond her control.</p><p>"Just tell me one thing Sam. Would you LIKE to have someone there for you? Would you LIKE to have... ME... be there for you? Because I WANT to be with YOU, for whatever scraps of your time I can get Sam. Its not about how MUCH time you spend with someone, its about HAVING someone, to spend those scraps of time with. Its all about knowing that someone is waiting for those precious scraps of your time. Its about feeling wanted, and needed. It's all about knowing that you're important to someone, for who you are on the inside, and not what you can do for people, or what your skills are. Sam... Regardless of whether or not you think its fair, or how impossible it might seem that I would want this... would you like it, if I was your somebody? Would you like to know... that someone is waiting for you to come home? That I'M... waiting... for you to come home, no matter HOW long it takes for you to get there and how little time we can spend together?"<br/>
"Jack..." Sam said helplessly as she screwed up her face and more tears rolled down her face.<br/>
"Sam" Jack said gently as he put his hands on the side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe some of her tears away "Would you like it... if you came home from having a tough time... and had me there to hold you? Would you like that Sam?" he asked with a gentle grin.<br/>
Sam gave him a small nod as more tears rolled down her face "Yeah. I'd like that"<br/>
"Okay then. All you need to do, is let me know when you need me. Colorado Springs isn't very far away, and I drive pretty fast" he grinned and Sam huffed a laugh through her tears "And if I knew I was going to get to hold you, then I'd drive even faster". Sam huffed with laughter again.<br/>
"Jack.." she sighed.<br/>
"Lets just give it a chance Sam. That's all I'm asking. You're going to be off on sick leave for a few weeks with your injuries, so come and stay with me and let me look after you"<br/>
Sam looked at him in silence for a moment and then almost broke his heart with her words "And what happens... when I get used to having you there for me... and it doesn't work out between us, or you get sick of me not be able to tell you anything, or you get sick of my crazy work hours, or you get sick of me disappearing because of a phone call... I don't know if I could survive losing you..." and Sam couldn't go on as she almost fell apart again.<br/>
"Its not going to happen Sam. I am NEVER going to back away from you, unless you WANT me to, and even then, I'll fight tooth and nail to stay with you..."<br/>
"You barely know me"<br/>
"And you barely know me... and yet here we are... with this... THING.. happening between us, that neither of us can explain. Here we are, and you're comfortable enough with me, to let me see the REAL you. This is meant to be Sam. WE are MEANT to be together for some reason, and that's enough for me. I ALWAYS trust my gut, its saved me more times than I could possibly count, and right now, my gut is telling me, that its time for you to finally come home to somebody, and that somebody that you are meant to come home to, is ME. So lets give it a try, lets give this... thing.. a chance to play out and see why we've been pushed together"</p><p>Sam looked into Jack's eyes as he talked and she felt a swirling thickness of emotions filling her chest. How was it even possible that two strangers could be pushed together like this? How is it possible for someone to feel so deeply about someone they just met? Yet somehow she knew Jack was telling the truth, that he really DID feel deeply for her. She'd just broken down in front of him, and she would NEVER have let that happen in front of anyone else. She had just met him, and yet she felt so... 'at home' with him. So comfortable with him seeing her vulnerabilities, seeing her cry and struggle with her emotions, and that alone, told her that this was no ordinary passing fling, because she never even let her team see her like this. Jack was right. She was going to be off on sick leave for a while and it would be the ideal chance to spend some time together, and try and figure this 'thing' out. This 'thing' had inspired Jack to do things that he normally didn't do, and it ended up saving her life. As a scientist the whole thing was fascinating, but as Samantha Carter, it was confusing and scary as hell. Could she really risk juggling yet another ball at the moment, or would it bring her whole juggling act tumbling down? Who was she kidding, she was on the verge of failing now, actually, it already felt like all her juggling balls were currently lying on the floor around her.<br/>
"Okay" she said quietly with a slight nod " Jack smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him as she felt the crushing feeling of fear leave her chest "If you break my heart... I'll kick your ass" she promised with a smile and then she gave him a wry grin as she spoke again "And there'd better be LOTS of sex, cause I think I'm addicted to you already".<br/>
"Addicted huh?" questioned Jack with a smug smile.<br/>
"Yep" said Sam with a slight blush as she bit her bottom lip.<br/>
"Feeling horny again?" he grinned.<br/>
Sam huffed a laugh and squirmed a little "Yep"</p><p>"How your ankle?"<br/>
"Quiet"<br/>
"And if it flares up, will more Tylenol help you enough to leave the last Morphine to try and get you through the night?"<br/>
"Having it elevated has made a big difference, and I think its worth the risk to get my insane arousal taken care of"<br/>
"Insane huh?"<br/>
"Oh yeah" Sam admitted with an embarrassed grin.<br/>
"How long as this been going on? Have you been checked out by a Doctor or something" asked Jack with a little concern.<br/>
"Its not really something that you can get... checked for, so no. Who knows, maybe the fact that I'm having... REAL sex... will make me feel better and calm it back down to normal again. Maybe I was just... neglecting... myself too much"<br/>
"REAL sex?"<br/>
"As adverse to... battery operated sex" Sam said with a flush of embarrassment.<br/>
"Ahh. So... How long has it been since your last... REAL sex?" he asked with interest and watched as Sam flushed a deeper red.<br/>
"THAT long huh? Wow... I really DO feel special! You were dreaming about me... and then you actually let me have REAL sex with you" he grinned and Sam huffed a laugh "Seriously though... How long Sam?"<br/>
"Does it matter?" asked Sam with curiosity.<br/>
"Well...Yeah... it kind of does" said Jack with a small grin.<br/>
"What? You want to know how pathetic my sex life was?" asked Sam a little defensively.<br/>
"No Sam" he said gently "I'm asking... because I don't want to... hurt you" Sam looked at him with confusion, so Jack added more information "I was fucking you from behind, and this time i'm going to be on top" he said with a grin and then looked at Sam as her confusion didn't clear "Umm, which means that you'll be.... getting... EVERYTHING" Jack said awkwardly and when Sam still looked confused he sighed "Really Sam? You have NO idea what I'm talking about?"<br/>
"No" said Sam, obviously embarrassed.</p><p>"Sam... exactly how much sex have you had?" he asked cautiously, remembering how tight her pussy had been.<br/>
"I was engaged once... briefly... but it was a long time ago. Then a few very... discreet... one night stands" Sam said awkwardly "Having 'real' sex wasn't worth risking my reputation, or my career" she admitted.<br/>
"Ahhh. So I'm guessing it's safe to say that you've never been with a really big cock before mine?" he asked with a smile.<br/>
"What do you mean by... really... big? I mean... I know yours is... really big... because you stretched the hell out of me" she grinned a little awkwardly as she blushed again.<br/>
"You're really cute when you're confused" said Jack with a grin.<br/>
"I am?" Sam asked, still confused at what he was trying to point out to her.<br/>
"Oh yeah" he said and then he kissed her until Sam moaned into his mouth and began to squirm. Jack broke the kiss and helped Sam out of the Jacket, then helped her to move so she could lay down on her back. He had to move the rug under her ankle down the bed so she could fully lie down, and Jack made sure that her left hip was rotated comfortably and that her leg was bent at the knee, so her whole lower leg was properly and comfortably supported up on the rug, so that she would be in a comfortable position while they had sex.<br/>
He covered her up with the polar fleece and then the sleeping bag, and then quickly got undressed and slipped in beside her before she could see his erect cock. Sam hadn't gotten a look at his cock yet, and due to him being behind her, she hadn't even touched it very much, so Jack was looking forward to watching her face, as he sunk his whole length into her for the first time.<br/>
Once Jack was laying beside her, propped up on his elbow, Sam pulled up her right leg as she bent her knee and leaned it against Jack's body as he put his right hand on her pussy and leaned down to kiss her.<br/>
Jack deepened the kiss, and soon Sam's tongue was sliding along his and when he sucked on her tongue Sam shuddered and moaned. Jack kept kissing her as his fingers slipped into her wet pussy, he groaned into her mouth when he felt how incredibly wet she was. Jack had his fingers toying with her clit for only a few seconds, before her first orgasm flowed through her.</p><p>Sam felt her arousal soaring as Jack kept rubbing on her clit through her orgasm, he always seemed to know just how long to push her to make the most of her orgasm before easing off the pressure. When her body began to build towards another orgasm, Jack moved his mouth to her closest breast and sucked her nipple in deep, as he kept toying with her clit and pussy.<br/>
Now Sam was on lying on her back, he wanted to make sure that he prepared her pussy enough for his big cock. Entering from behind, and being careful not to bump her body too much, meant that he'd only managed to get about two thirds of his cock into her pussy so far, and he couldn't wait to find out if her pussy could take all of him. He began to strum her clit as he nipped at her nipple and then gave it a few firm tugs with his teeth. Sam moaned and arched her back, silently encouraging Jack to keep tugging at her nipple.<br/>
Jack thought it was so fucking hot that Sam enjoyed a bit of pain, and he couldn't wait to explore what else she liked once her ankle was less painful. When her hips lifted a little, Jack bit down more firmly on her nipple and rubbed harder on her clit. Sam said a rather loud "Fuck!" and then she orgasmed again.<br/>
Jack wished it was warmer, so he could get between her legs, taste her pussy and really get her orgasms going. Jack gave her two more orgasms before he rolled over her and moved his body between her legs. He made sure that the sleeping bag stayed over them, then he reached down, grasped his cock and guided it towards Sam's pussy. He rubbed his broad cock head through her pussy lips and up and over her clit a few times to make sure it was well lubricated. </p><p>Sam moaned and shuddered, feeling impatient for his cock to be inside her. She loved that she could see Jack's face this time, and she also loved that she was going to be able to feel his weight on top of her. As much as she'd enjoyed him fucking her from behind, it was going to be good to feel him closer, and then it suddenly dawned on her what he'd been trying to point out.<br/>
When his thick cock began to push into her pussy, Sam moaned as she readjusted her hips a little and then stilled and looked at Jack's face as he began to give little thrusts to get his cock in deeper. She wondered just HOW big his cock was, for him to be concerned about hurting her, and she didn't know whether to feel worried... or excited.<br/>
Sam's eyes widened with surprise as he slowly worked his way in deeper and got to the point where her pussy started to stretch a little painfully around his cock. Sam's mouth opened in a big silent O and her pussy began to burn a little as she looked up at his gorgeous smiling face. She winced a little and Jack smiled down at her as he paused for a moment and waited for her to shift her hips until she felt more comfortable, and when her face cleared, he pressed his cock forward with smooth gentle thrusts again.<br/>
Sam had to readjust her hips again as Jack lowered himself more, and then he began to give longer thrusts. He pulled back further before slowly thrusting a little deeper with each thrust, and Sam was soon moaning loudly with each surge that put his cock deeper into her pussy with amazing zings of discomfort that only got Sam more and more excited. Sam winced and groaned a little as he finally got the full length of his cock completely inside her. Jack stilled to wait for Sam's face and body to relax as she looked at him with shock.<br/>
"Holy Hannah!!" Sam moaned softly as her pussy tingled with discomfort. "What the hell have you got down there? A baseball bat? Oh my GOD!" Sam asked him incredulously as Jack just chuckled and smirked at her. Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on getting her body to relax and then when she felt her muscles soften and relax around his massive hard cock, she opened her eyes, huffed a little breath out and smiled at him.<br/>
"Ready?" he asked her with a gentle smile and when Sam nodded, he slowly pulled back, sliding his cock back through her pussy as she moaned and then he surged forward with a firm thrust.<br/>
Sam's eyes went wide again as a loud shocked sounding "FUCK!" left her mouth, and then when he pulled back and thrust forward again, she cried out again. "OH FUCK!" she almost yelled as her eyes rolled back a little at the intense pleasure.<br/>
"Oh Fuck!" Sam repeated more quietly as he did again and then when he settled into a steady regular rhythm, Sam began to helplessly wail as her body sung with incredible pleasure.<br/>
Jack thrust deep inside her, but careful not to bump too hard, not wanting to make the pain in her ankle any worse than what it already was. Jack lowered himself more to make sure she didn't get chilled now that she was starting to sweat and Sam's right leg found its way on top of him and Jack slowed his thrusts and added a twist and a grind on Sam's clit as her heel dug into his ass. Sam was barely coherent while her body was engulfed in an incredible level of pleasure that she'd never felt before.<br/>
Jack built her orgasm, slowly stoking her pleasure higher and higher, until Sam's eyes finally rolled back in her head and stayed there as her muscles tightened with the massive orgasm that rolled through her with a fierce explosion of white-hot heat that she had never experienced before. Jack kept thrusting with firm but gentle movements through her orgasm, making Sam's orgasm surge again and again, before Jack finally couldn't hold off any longer and gave one last thrust, sliding deep into her pussy and he gave a long groan of pleasure as he orgasmed. Stream after stream of semen flooded her pussy as it clenched tightly around him and throbbed hard, making Jack feel like her pussy was sucking the semen right out of his balls.</p><p>When Jack finished ejaculating, he began to slowly slide back and forth through Sam's pussy, triggering aftershocks of pleasure for Sam, making her jolt and moan underneath him with each aftershock. Sam slowly opened her hazy eyes and looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile.<br/>
"So... NOW do you know why I asked how much sex you'd had?" Jack asked her with gentle amusement as he kept sliding through her pussy and making her shudder with pleasure.<br/>
Sam raised her eyebrows and huffed "Oh yeah... God... You really ARE huge".<br/>
Jack grinned at her "All the more inches to pleasure you with, my dear" he said, making Sam grin.<br/>
"Oh Jack that was amazing. I had NO idea that orgasms could be THAT good" sighed Sam, still feeling a little 'high' from the massive orgasm she'd had.<br/>
"Wow... That's actually a little sad... but don't worry, because they'll DEFINITELY get better than that" Jack told her as he smiled at her.<br/>
"Really?" asked Sam skeptically.<br/>
"Oh yeah... You just wait until I don't have to be careful with your ankle anymore" he said with a huge grin as his eyes shone with mirth "I'm NEVER going to let you get out of bed once your completely healed" he smirked.<br/>
"Bed? Does that mean that we're not going to have sex all over your house? asked Sam with a sad pout, but then she broke into a giggle when Jack looked at her with a little surprise.<br/>
Jack snorted a laugh "Once you're ankle's better... you are in for some seriously kinky sex"<br/>
"Kinky?" questioned Sam apprehensively.<br/>
"Oh yeah. Kitchen table sex. Shower sex. In front of the fireplace sex. Outdoor sex" Jack began and Sam squirmed and moaned. "Like the sound of those do you? What about sex toys? Have you used anything other than a vibrator? Have you ever used nipple clamps or butt plugs?"<br/>
Sam moaned loudly and her pussy clenched around Jack's softening cock as she squirmed. Jack reached a hand down between their bodies and began to toy with her clit as he kept his still half-hard cock moving through her pussy.<br/>
Sam shuddered, moaned and squeezed his cock again "Can orgasms... REALLY get better that that? Because that one was pretty damn amazing" Sam asked, still skeptical.</p><p>"Oh yeah... Just wait until I can fuck you hard, or when we can use some better positions. Speaking of positions... what's your favourite?" he asked as his cock began to harden inside her and he couldn't help but begin to imagine her in some of the MANY positions he would like to fuck her in.<br/>
"I haven't really... I mean I... I'm not... usually like this" she struggled to explain, and blushed a little as her pleasure began to build again "This... horny thing... is kind of new"<br/>
Jack stilled and looked down at her as he thought about his new knowledge of her sexual inexperience and tried to match it with the very 'forward' Sam who had been so desperate for orgasms that she hadn't hesitated to just open her legs and masturbate right next to him. "Sam... If you hadn't been... horny... and... 'dreaming'...  would you have pushed for sex, or even WANTED sex after feeling my erection against your ass when you woke up?" he asked with interest.<br/>
"No" Sam said without any hesitation.<br/>
"That was pretty definite" Jack said quietly and watched as Sam flushed and broke eye contact. She spoke hesitantly to start with and then finally managed to look at him again as her confidence in speaking about sex with him gradually increased as he kept smiling gently at her.<br/>
"Like I said... I'm not normally like... this. I hadn't had... 'real' sex... for over a year... actually... probably more like two years. I've only ever had sex in... two positions... on my back like this... or from behind, like we were doing before. I don't... I'm not normally..." Sam trailed off into silence as she looked up at Jack and scrunched her face up a bit and then bit her lower lip for a moment, something she seemed to do whenever she was nervous.<br/>
Jack processed what she'd said and thought for a moment before he spoke gently "You've already hit Colonel... so I KNOW you must be confident, and pretty damn strong-willed... but for you to say something like that... it makes me wonder how confident you are during sex. Have you ever taken control during sex?".</p><p>"My engagement didn't end well, in fact the whole relationship was actually a disaster from start to finish, because I had absolutely NO idea that he'd set out to use me, just to help his career. He was my first, and I was extremely naive and he enjoyed using that against me. He purposefully made me believe that I was REALLY bad at sex. He was older and very sexually experienced, so I stupidly believed every cruel lie he told me. I let him control our sex so he would be able to enjoy it, even if I couldn't. Sex was always whenever HE wanted it, and he'd always dropped little hints to make me feel so guilty for being bad at sex, that I could never turn him down. It was nearly always just a quick fuck with him on top, and if i managed to orgasm then it was only so he could keep stringing me along with his lies. If he was feeling especially selfish, then he'd make me lie down and he'd fuck me from behind and made damn sure that I never achieved an orgasm because he would never let me touch myself during sex. So... THAT was my fabulous introduction to sex. The one night stands started out to help me get over my Ex, and then they just happened whenever it all just got a bit too much and I needed to let off some steam. I never let any of them do anything to me other than just have basic sex and leave. I mostly managed to orgasm at some point during sex, but I usually made sure I never saw them again. Occasionally I used the same guy for a while if he got me to orgasm, but I never let it last longer than a couple of months, and that's as far as any other relationships went for me."<br/>
"You never gave anyone the chance to get close to you again?"<br/>
"Nope. Pathetic huh?"<br/>
"No Sam. It's very sad, but it's not pathetic. You said yourself that you were young and naive and that he took advantage of it to deceive you. What he did to you, was beyond cruel. Because of what he did, you never had the confidence to experience how much power a woman can have over a man when it comes to sex. Sam... you are an incredibly beautiful woman, with an incredibly beautiful body, and let me tell you, that the scars make NO difference to how beautiful your body is, in fact, it kind of makes it even hotter for me because I know you were fighting for the good guys when you earned them. Most men would probably give up one of their nuts to be able to have sex with you. Personally, I can't wait for you to be out of pain, so I can worship your body like you deserve. Sam... anytime we get intimate, if there is anything you don't like, or don't want to do, all you need to do is tell me. You will always be in complete control of what happens to your body when I am with you. I might encourage you to try new things, but I would NEVER push you into doing something you weren't comfortable with. NEVER. Always know, that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you on purpose, and I would NEVER demand sex if you're not in the mood. You will ALWAYS be in control Sam, and right now, even though my cock is as hard as hell and ready for sex again, if you said no, then I'd pull out, and I would be happy to just kiss you and hold you instead. It's that simple Sam, and it will ALWAYS be that simple between us."</p><p>Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes and wondered why she'd had to wait until now to meet this incredible man. Sam smiled at him through her tears "Well I'm already addicted to you remember, so you'd BETTER use that hard cock and have sex with me right NOW, or I will kick your ass even WITH a broken ankle" she said with a teary smile. Her chest filled with emotion as he bent down and tenderly kissed her.<br/>
How in the hell was it possible to fall in love SO damn fast. She'd thought that she loved Jonas, but that was literally nothing compared to how she already felt about Jack. Sam moaned as Jack began to move and then thrust again. In the short time since he'd saved her life, he'd already succeeded in making her feel more confident about sex, and he hadn't even been trying. If she hadn't been struggling with being horny, she would never have let him have sex with her, and she would have missed out on finding heaven in his arms.<br/>
Even though he was making it very hard for her to concentrate, she thought back to before she had left the SGC. She'd asked Daniel if he was still experiencing an over active libido from the drug, and he'd told her that it had worn off the day after they'd arrived back home. It had made her feel even more angry and frustrated, that the rest of the team weren't still struggling with arousal. It had made her feel angry at them, already feeling unreasonably angry that they hadn't been able to control themselves around her.<br/>
She knew her temper had been affected by the constant arousal, and she knew that she owed them an apology when she got back. A big apology. They had apologised to her over and over, even though it wasn't their fault, and for some reason, she hadn't been able to stop being angry at them. Now it niggled at her... WHY was she the only one still being affected by the drug?.<br/>
WAS it just her Naquadah stuffed-up body reacting to the drug differently, or was it somehow tied in with this... 'thing'... with Jack. Her frequent temper-flaring arousal's had caused her to be kicked off base and forced her into taking leave. Forced her not to seek the usual company of Daniel or Teal'c, and she'd even kept her continuing struggle from them. Her reaction to the drug had pushed her to end up at Jack's place, and pushed her into having dream-addled sex with Jack.<br/>
Something had been pushing Jack to do things he didn't normally do. Had the same thing been happening to her? Had the arousal's continued in order to get her together with Jack? She couldn't think anymore as Jack's fingers found her nipple and he twisted it, causing a spark of pain to short-circuit her thinking as pleasure shot down to her core. Another massive orgasm rushed through her, making her cry out with pleasure and he continued to push her pleasure higher as he kept thrusting. She used her internal muscles to clamp down onto his cock, making him lose his rhythm and falter before groaning loudly as he orgasmed with her.</p><p>Sam opened her eyes and looked up at him as she panted. God he was SO incredibly handsome. Looking at Jack made her insides feel like jello. She smiled at him and wondered how old he was, and then sighed as she realised that she didn't really care. He could be old enough to be her father for all she cared. It didn't matter. It really didn't matter how old he was, because she knew that she already loved him. God help her, she'd already fallen in love with him. She should have felt scared, terrified, but all she felt right now, was happiness. For the first time, in a long, LONG time, she felt happy.<br/>
Jack leaned down and kissed her and then eased his cock out of her and reached for part of the clean hand towel that he had cut into pieces for this very reason. He quickly got to his knees between her legs, gave his cock a quick clean and then cleaned her thighs and tucked the towel between her legs as he moved and helped her to move her right leg before quickly lying down and pulling up the polar fleece and tucking it around her, then he pulled up the sleeping bag and tent too. He put his arm around her as she lifted her head and he settled in next to her, with her head on his arm as he lay on his side to be closer to her. When night time came, Sam would have to have her leg down so he could spoon her again to share maximum body heat, but for now, she needed to keep her ankle up as long as possible to try to reduce the swelling and the pain. It's a pity that he didn't have a big plastic bag or he could have made a snow filled ice pack to put over her ankle, but that would risk her whole body temperature lowering, and right now, that was NOT a good idea.<br/>
"Your pain okay, or do you need some more Tylenol?"<br/>
"It's okay. I can manage" Sam said quietly as his hand crept across her belly to find her right hand that was resting on it, and then held it.<br/>
"How's your other hand? I'll need to unwrap it later and get some more antibiotic cream onto those sores. It looks like that rope almost burned right through, God they're are bad" he sighed.<br/>
"I'm a fast healer Jack. My hand will be fine. There's no structural damage, it's just skin and it will grow back" Sam told him and then yawned.<br/>
"Feeling tired already?" Jack asked with concern.<br/>
"Well... You did just fuck my brains out... TWICE...  remember?" Sam smiled and then yawned again.<br/>
"Oh yeah" Jack smirked "I remember. You may as well get some sleep then, and when you wake up, you'll need to eat and drink some more. You'll be dehydrating and that's not going to do you any favours"<br/>
"Yeah. I'm never good at remembering to eat, especially when I'm working on something, the guys are constantly bugging me to eat" Sam smiled as her eyes began to close.<br/>
"These guys? So they ARE your team?"<br/>
"Yeah" Sam said without opening her eyes.<br/>
"I hope they do a good job of watching your six"<br/>
"We're not the number one team for nothing. We're the best at what we do. My six is safe as it possibly can be" Sam told him.<br/>
Jack stayed silent as Sam quickly fell asleep. Safe as it possibly can be? Knowing that she regularly risked her life was going to be hard, but he figured if Sara could cope it for all those years when he was risking HIS life, then he could cope with it too. He had to, because Sam needed him to. Jack made sure the sleeping bag was tucked in around her neck and then stayed with her to keep her warm while she slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. TROUBLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had so many things run through his mind while Sam slept. He knew that he would need to tell her about Sara and Charlie, it wouldn't be fair to drop that on her once she saw the photos in his house. She would think that he'd been hiding it for some reason. Maybe he should have told her before she agreed to give him a chance. Being previously married was pretty huge news when it came to being in a new relationship with someone, and he felt like he also needed to explain why he was so adverse to being a father. </p><p>It made him feel a little nervous, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't react badly to the news, odds were that it would make her sad and pity his loss, but he certainly didn't want her pity, he just wanted her to know as much about him as possible. There weren't many photos of Sara and Charlie, but they were there, and she would notice them and wonder. Hopefully the fact that he'd been a father and stuffed it up wouldn't make her feel worse about not being able to have a child of her own. He thought he was way too old to be a father again, but if she wanted to look into adoption at some point, then he would be there for her. It would be hard... God it would be hard, but if she really wanted a kid that bad, then he would support her. It really all depended on how her career played out, and if she ever felt like she could step back from the front line. He doubted that she would be considered for a suitable adoption candidate if she was still on the front line, even if he did volunteer to be the 'stay at home' parent. </p><p>Sam slept for almost two hours and she was a little groggy and it took her a little while to fully wake up which worried Jack a little. Jack got dressed and took her to the toilet and then straight back to bed and quickly wrapped her up again. Once she was sitting up in bed with her ankle elevated. She drank some water and Jack gave her another sandwich to eat while he went to take a look outside and shovel more snow for the horses drinking water. He gave them some grain and broke another bale of hay open for them. He gave Jasper more Antibiotics and checked his neck again. Jack checked Sam and gave her another sandwich to eat, very pleased to see that she'd managed to finish the first one.</p><p>"How's the snow? It still sounds pretty wild out there"  Sam asked tiredly.<br/>
"Yeah, it's not good. The snow is about 15 inches deep and it's not letting up at all" Jack sighed.<br/>
"Dave said that it would be at least another 24 hours though, so it should start to clear in the morning shouldn't it?"<br/>
"It's going to be a hard trip down the mountain with all this snow. The more I think about it, I think we need to get Dave to organise to get a rescue chopper up here and take you to the hospital. I can stick it out for a few more days and then take both the horses down myself"<br/>
"Jack, I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look and I don't like the idea of you going down alone"<br/>
"And I don't like the idea if you riding down when the snow is this deep. What if Jasper stumbles on something under the snow?"<br/>
"Then I'll be careful not to fall off. If we take it slow we'll be fine"<br/>
"You're still going to need to go to a hospital to get a scan and x-ray done and also to get your hand checked out properly. I wish I had some human antibiotics on hand so I could have given them to you just in case"<br/>
"Antibiotics tend not to work very well with me unless they're the heavy duty ones. I very rarely get sick Jack. I'll be fine."</p><p>"The Doctor's will probably put you on them any way, your hand was pretty dirty"<br/>
"Jack... I can't just go to any doctor. I need to go to see MY doctor"<br/>
"Is that because of your drug thing? What hospital do I take you to then?"<br/>
Sam looked at Jack in silence for a moment. She knew her injuries weren't bad enough to warrant getting beamed out and exposing everything to a civilian, but then again, Jack was no ordinary civilian. She also didn't want to try and deal with getting lifted by a rescue chopper and taken to a hospital either.<br/>
"Do I need to take you to the Academy Hospital?" Jack asked, and Sam sighed "Sam... you gotta help me out here. You NEED medical attention, so WHERE do I take you?"<br/>
"Cheyenne Mountain"<br/>
"NORAD?... Deep Space Radar Telemetry... Okay, that sounds like it makes some vague sense now... actually... no... still terrible" he said with a wry grin, making Sam snort with laughter.<br/>
"I work... below... NORAD"<br/>
"Below? And you have access to good medical care down there? Is that the infirmary you were talking about where I can't visit you?" Jack asked with concern.<br/>
"Yes, that's right. It's a top of the line medical facility." Sam assured him "I can't go anywhere else Jack" she added seriously, hoping that he would trust her "I can't".<br/>
Jack looked at her carefully for a moment "And you don't want a rescue chopper... because they'll insist on taking you to a hospital, and you can't even go to the Academy Hospital?" he asked and Sam nodded.<br/>
Jack sighed "Okay. Sam... If you ARE so important to them, surely they could get a military chopper to lift you out and take you to NORAD? Sam... I'm just worried that if you took a tumble off Jasper, that ankle might end up being something that could keep you permanently off that front line that you told me you can't leave"<br/>
Sam sighed knowing that he was right, but still not convinced that it was worth the possible exposure "I can't contact them with no cell reception and that dropped out half way up the mountain. Let's wait until tomorrow, we'll see what the night drops on us and then I'll decide"<br/>
"Sam... I can radio Dave and get him to call them for you, if you're that important, they will WANT to come and get you"<br/>
"It would just make things difficult" sighed Sam as she thought about the complications of arranging a beam out and not to mention all the crap they would give her about the situation.<br/>
"Sam, I was in Black Ops for ten years, I know how to keep a secret, and seeing a military chopper flying around here won't be overly unusual after a severe early storm like this" Jack saw Sam flush a little and the look on her face made him consider that there might be another reason she was so reluctant to get a Chopper "Hey... this hesitation isn't because you're... embarrassed... about getting hurt?" Sam flushed a little more and Jack couldn't help but snort a laugh "Seriously Sam? They would rib you THAT much?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. I'd NEVER hear the end of it" Sam admitted with a wry grin.<br/>
Jack grinned at her "Oh... I get it now... The big bad Colonel who leads the number one team... slips over in a stream... and then gets kicked by a horse to break her ankle... trashes her hand with some rope... and needs a rescue chopper only an HOUR away from home"<br/>
"It's NOT funny" Sam said as flushed again and tried not to laugh.<br/>
"Oh yeah... yeah its funny" Jack said as he grinned at her.<br/>
"I am NOT calling for help" Sam insisted. "We can get down off the mountain and then you can take me to the SG... to the Base.<br/>
"Sam, they're going to find out what happened to you. You're not going to be able to keep your injuries a secret, and when you go in for an xray and a scan, you're going to have to tell your Doctor how you got hurt. Sam... honestly... they are probably going to be really impressed that you saved my horse's life AND did it while you were injured."<br/>
"But at least if YOU take me, I wouldn't have called for a rescue within throwing range of the Base, and it still won't change the fact that I slipped over in a stream and twisted my ankle first, which led to my broken ankle because I couldn't get out of the way fast enough" Sam said wryly.<br/>
"You're dead serious aren't you?" he asked with amusement, and then he sighed "Actually... yeah..." Jack sympathised as he thought about it "I would behave the same way. Yeah... it IS kind of embarrassing" he said with a sympathetic grin "BUT a little embarrassment, isn't worth the risk of making your ankle WORSE" Jack told her as he washed his hands and got the first aid kit.<br/>
"I know... but even if I caved, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm out of Cell range, and I really don't want to involve anyone else if I can help it. It would be bad enough if I had to involve you, so let's just wait until tomorrow... please?"<br/>
"Involve us by having to call for a military chopper? Like I said Sam, it wouldn't be all that unusual for the military to be helping out with stranded people in this storm. Early storms always catch people off guard, and this one is much worse than what was predicted. The wind is still too strong and the visibility is crap, so they won't be able to fly and we're definitely going to have to wait until morning anyway" Jack conceded and Sam gave him a little smile, hoping that she could avoid the hassles of a beam out and the headache of the resulting non disclosure agreements.<br/>
"Okay. Lets have a look at this hand" Jack said and Sam gingerly lifted her left hand and held it out between them. </p><p>Jack carefully unwrapped the bandage and then put a pair of gloves on before trying to lift the dressing off her hand, but it was stuck and when he tried a littler harder to pull if off, Sam cried out with pain and Jack let it go.<br/>
"Shit" said Jack "You know this isn't good" he said to her as he looked closer at the dressing and saw tinges of yellow showing through the dressing.<br/>
Sam looked at the stained dressing stuck to her her hand with confusion. She stared at it with a frown and thought for a moment "Okay" Sam said quietly, then she looked at Jack "One way or another... we need to try and leave tomorrow" she conceded.<br/>
Jack looked at her worried face "You said you don't get sick very often... and that normal antibiotics don't work... this is bad isn't it Sam? For your hand to be showing signs of infection already, this is really bad for you isn't it"<br/>
Sam look at him and gave a small nod and then continued to stare at her hand.<br/>
"How quickly will you deteriorate Sam?" he asked with concern.<br/>
"I don't know. I haven't had an infection set in this fast since I got Naqua..." Sam stumbled to a halt and winced "There's not enough antiseptic left to soak the dressing off is there?"<br/>
"No, yours was almost empty and mine is too. Yours is pretty big, so I'm assuming you used most of it on Jasper's neck?" Jack asked, ignoring her near verbal blunder about something he probably was't supposed to know.<br/>
"Jack" Sam said as she finally looked away from her hand "Jasper's wound is really deep and when I got to him, it still had a broken branch wedged into it. The only reason it didn't rip his whole damn chest open because the neckline of his canvas rug stopped it. It's only human suture thread and if he trips over something, I'm MORE worried HIM. I'm worried his wound will pop open. If I have to resort to getting... picked up... I don't want to leave you up here alone."<br/>
"Sam, the priority here, is getting YOU to you're Doctor. I've got eight years of experience on this mountain, I have enough food for another day, and you said you have food, so maybe you can just leave that for me and I can wait for some of the snow to melt a bit to lessen the risk before I lead Jasper down off Firestorm".<br/>
Sam pulled a face and then looked at him with an apologetic grin "I only have MRE's and Power Bars" she said with a wince.<br/>
Jack looked at her and burst out laughing as he remembered her obvious relief about being able to eat his sandwiches "Okay... Yeah... I'm NOT staying then" he said as he pulled a face and Sam laughed.</p><p>"I picked out some of the the better tasting ones out of my offwor.... my... pack, but yeah, there still pretty terrible" she admitted, mentally kicking herself for almost making yet another verbal blunder.<br/>
"Sam, you're nearly saying things, that you wouldn't have come close to saying yesterday and you look a little flushed. How are you feeling?" he said as he pulled of his gloves and felt her forehead "Sam, you're definitely feeling a bit too warm and I'm starting to get that really edgy feeling of being worried about you again"<br/>
Sam looked at him and sighed. She was definitely feeling... 'off', she felt unusually tired and she'd felt a little weird since she'd taken the Tylenol, and it seemed to be affecting her thinking like Morphine did, which Tylenol had never done before, and it was all the more strange when considering how long ago she'd taken the pills and how quickly they usually wear off.<br/>
"Sam?" asked Jack with concern as he watched her thinking.<br/>
"I don't know what's happening to me" Sam said quietly "I feel a little... strange. My immune system is... usually... VERY strong, so I don't know what's happening, but i doubt that I would deteriorate quickly"<br/>
"Sam, is there anything I should KNOW in case you DO get a lot worse overnight?" Jack asked with growing worry.<br/>
"My cell is in the front pocket of my back pack. You'll need to put the battery back in and my password is... Oh God... you'd better get it out now so I can remove it" she sighed.<br/>
"Really? I guess no one would ever guess THAT password then?" Jack smirked.<br/>
"Definitely not" replied Sam with a small wry grin.</p><p>Jack got her phone and a bottle of water. He put the battery back in her phone and pressed the power button, then handed it to her. Sam waited for it to power up and then she opened it up and removed her password from the phone and then showed Jack which phone number to use.<br/>
"That's the first one to try, depends on the time of day who actually picks it up, but it will most likely be a guy named Walter and he'll know where everyone is and he'll be able to contact the Prome... He'll be able to organise getting me picked up"<br/>
"So, what do I tell him?"<br/>
"That Colonel Samantha Carter is having a medical emergency, and she needs to be bea... transported to Janet ASAP"<br/>
"Janet?"<br/>
"My Doctor. If you tell them that message, then he will ask you where we are, and who else is with us" Sam paused for a moment and then sighed "Jack... If something... REALLY does go wrong with me, I want you to tell them that I authorised them to transport you and your horses too. I don't want you left on the mountain" she said quietly.<br/>
"Yeah... I don't think the horses will get on a chopper" Jack grinned.<br/>
"They won't need to Jack. Just promise me that you'll tell them. I just want to make sure that you all get back to the Ranch okay, or at least... closer to the Ranch. It would risk less... exposure, if they put you somewhere near the end of the trail"<br/>
Jack was confused but he trusted that if Sam wanted him to do it, then it would be the safest way to get the horses home "If they DO pick you up... how can I find out if you're okay?" Jack asked quietly.<br/>
"Put your number in my cell under 'Jack' and I'll call you when I can, or I'll get one of the guys to call you"<br/>
"Just... 'Jack'?" he said with slight amusement.<br/>
"Yeah, I don't want the guys to give you the third degree, and trust me, if they know I'm actually 'dating' you, they will want to know EVERYTHING about you"<br/>
"Because you want to keep me to yourself for a while, or do you just what to protect me from you're nosy team?" he guessed with a smile.<br/>
"Both" Sam smiled back at him.</p><p>"Okay, so I dial the number and maybe talk to Walter, and tell them that you're really crook and need Janet ASAP" Jack said and then he entered his number into Sam's phone and then turned it off again "Do you want me to take the battery out?"<br/>
"No, just leave it powered off to save the battery"<br/>
"So... Samantha huh? That didn't really sink in before, I think I was too surprised about the Colonel bit. So Samantha is...?" smiled Jack<br/>
"Samantha is Sam to all my friends. And Jack is... Jack, or is Jack....?"<br/>
"Jack is... Jonathan, but I've been called Jack since the day I was born, and I do NOT respond to Jonathan at all"<br/>
Sam smiled at him "I usually don't get called Samantha unless its something official or unless I'm in trouble with my Dad, who also calls me Sammy on occasion, but mostly he calls me 'Kiddo'."<br/>
"So... a Dad....and...?"<br/>
"A brother Mark, who is married with two kids. I hardly get to see them because they live in Denver and I'm just so busy all the time. Dad is... um...  officially retired... he's in the Air Force too, Major General Jacob Carter"<br/>
"Get out of town, General Jacob Carter is your Dad? I heard he had Lymphoma and then he kinda... disappeared off the face of the Earth. He didn't pass away did he?" Jack asked with concern.<br/>
Sam happened to be drinking some water when he mentioned her Dad disappearing from Earth and Sam spluttered and had to cough a couple of times to try and clear the water from her windpipe.<br/>
"Are you okay?" asked Jack, a little surprised by her... surprise.<br/>
"Yeah. Um... Dad... beat the Lymphoma, and is now... working... as a... civilian contractor for the... place where I work. He's... um... pretty busy... so I don't get to see him much" said Sam with a sad smile "I haven't seen him for quite a while now. I miss him"<br/>
"So... ah... He's classified too?"<br/>
"Oh HELL yeah" Sam sighed with a wry grin and then looked at him "I really need to shut up don't I?" she sighed.<br/>
"Might be a good idea" Jack said with a wry smile, and then he took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "Actually, there's something that I need to tell you about me, well... a couple of things I guess" he said nervously.<br/>
"Jack, lets just see if this is going anywhere before we...."<br/>
"No Sam. This is something that you need to know now. As soon as you go into my house, you're going to notice pictures of my wife and kid" Jack said.<br/>
"Oh God, you're not married are you?" Sam asked faintly.<br/>
"Not anymore. I also want to tell you why I retired"<br/>
"Jack you don't need to..."<br/>
"Yeah Sam, I do. Just..." Jack interrupted and then sighed as he finished wrapping her hand back up, then he held onto her right hand as he looked at her and talked to her about Sara and Charlie. </p><p>"Nine years ago, when I was in Black Ops, I was taking some leave, we'd had a heap of dirty, stressful missions and my team badly needed our scheduled time out, so I insisted that we take it. We were suddenly called back in when another team's mission went bad, we had to go in and save their asses and clean up the mess. I wasn't there for my family when I was supposed to be. We'd made plans to drive to my late Grandfather's cabin in Minnesota for a week, and when I got called back in for the rescue, Sara said that she would drive up with Charlie, and hopefully I would make it back for the last day or two and then we could drive home together. I should have been there driving our car, when a Semi Trailer crashed into it and killed my wife and eight year old son"<br/>
"Oh Jack..." breathed Sam with horror as tears came to her eyes and she squeezed his hand<br/>
"If I'd been there, maybe it would have happened differently? Maybe I could have saved them? I don't know. But that day I lost my somebody Sam, and I knew I couldn't keep doing what I did, without them being there for me. So, I retired and I self destructed for a few days, then I pulled myself together for their joint funeral and then self destructed again. I felt like I was empty inside. I'd lost everything. One day I finally got off my ass, sold our house and bought the ranch and restarted my life. I was determined to honour their lives, by not destroying mine. I started out with a young untrained two year old Firestorm and four experienced trail horses and built a new life. I've been happy and busy... but all I've been doing is existing. I was avoiding any chance of a meaningful relationship and scared shitless of getting a woman pregnant and becoming a father again. The last few months, I felt different. I felt like what I had, just, wasn't enough anymore. I felt lost and confused. I still wasn't interested in having a relationship, and I still definitely didn't want another kid, and I even felt completely turned off sex... but I felt... lonely... so yeah... really confused. Then you showed up. I felt this amazing instant attraction to you. I gave you Jasper because I felt I HAD to, I came up to check on you because I felt I HAD to. I had unprotected sex with you, which I haven't done since I was married. Even when I was drunk, I never had sex without a condom on. Five minutes with you and I'm suddenly forgetting nine years of self-imposed fanatical obsession with not risking a pregnancy, and then to make things even crazier, you tell me that you're upset because you can't have a baby and then I'm suddenly wishing, that I could do the impossible and get you pregnant, just so I could make you happy. My whole way of thinking has just been completely turned around since I met you. I suddenly... feel like I'm alive again. I'm sitting here holding you, and I feel... whole, for the first time since I lost my family.</p><p>"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry about your family" Sam said as tears ran down her face.<br/>
"Yeah, me too. Sometimes life's a bitch" he said, echoing her earlier thoughts about not being able to have a baby. "I don't know what I did to deserve this chance to be with you Sam. I'm a grey haired 52 year old, I'm hardly a catch. I have nightmares pretty regularly and a lot of emotional baggage. With all that, I should feel like I'm not good enough for you, but for some reason, I just KNOW that we're meant to be together, and that we're going to be... something VERY special"<br/>
"Jack, I honestly don't care HOW old you are. Age doesn't mean anything. I have one best friend who's over eighty years old" Sam smiled with her tear streaked face "You're not the only one with emotional baggage, because let me tell you... I have a TON of emotional baggage... and nightmares... DON'T get me started on those, because they are all SO classified, that if I woke up screaming about someone in particular, then I'd have to kill you..." Jack laughed and Sam paused and then went on "Jack, believe me when I say, that you ARE a catch. You're VERY good looking, you're fit and have a great body, not to mention a totally HUGE cock that sets me on fire and given me the biggest orgasms of my life" Jack laughed again and Sam gave him a big smile "Jack. I feel it too... that we're meant to be together. You should seriously be running in the other direction to get as far away from me as possible, and God knows you probably will when you find out what I've been doing for the last eight years. I should feel like I'm not good enough for you... I DID feel like I'm not good enough for you, but the more time I spend with you... We ARE going to be something special Jack, so I hope you can handle the truth about what I do, because the way it's looking, I'm going to have to involve you in that part of my life tomorrow whether I want to or not"<br/>
"Classified nightmares huh?" he asked with an amused grin.<br/>
"Oh yeah. LOTS of classified nightmares" Sam sighed "I have been through a LOT of crap recently, so some of them are still pretty fresh"<br/>
"The scar on your thigh? It looks like it was a pretty serious injury"<br/>
"Yeah. I almost died. Not because of the injury, but... because I got exhausted. I was in a lot of pain, and for a moment there, I did something stupid and it almost cost me my life. My team showed up just in time to save my ass, but yeah... VERY close. Its probably not a good idea to touch me when I'm having a nightmare because I'm usually dreaming that I'm... well... in a lot of danger. Some of my nightmares are just... pain... related, but it's probably not worth the risk because I might actually break your arm if you grab hold of me while I'm having a nightmare"<br/>
"Okay. I consider myself warned. "I was a POW in Iraq for a few months so, yeah, I have some pretty good pain ones too. I still hate looking at car batteries" he said wryly.<br/>
"Oh God... Wait till you feel a pain stick... they make a car battery feel like an electric fence" Sam lamented and then she realised what she'd just said "Oh crap... I really DO need to stop talking"<br/>
Jack moved his hand to touch her forehead to feel her temperature again and Sam flinched hard and went to pull away but then froze and closed her eyes for a moment as she huffed and then winced as she opened them and took a deep breath "Sorry" she apologised quietly.<br/>
"Your forehead?" he questioned with surprise.<br/>
"Oh... you do NOT want to know" Sam said grimly with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Jack looked at her for a moment "Have you been tortured a lot?" he asked her quietly as he took hold of her right hand again and gave it a squeeze as Sam gave a faint nod.<br/>
"So I guess my time in Iraq would be like a walk in the park for you?"<br/>
"Jack... I didn't mean to... Jack... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Sam said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down at their entwined hands.<br/>
"Sam. 'Bragging' about scar stories is a good way to blow off steam, and we ALL do it. We ALL try to out 'scar' each other as a way of dealing with it. It's a good way to help minimise their impact in our minds. I say that car battery thing every time, it helps, so I know where you were coming from. How about the scar on your thigh? Can you tell me how you got hurt?"<br/>
"Shrapnel from a large self destruct explosion. I nearly didn't get out of that either" she admitted.<br/>
"So you were injured pretty bad when you made that... 'stupid' mistake? Sam, if you were THAT close to that kind of explosion, you were lucky that you were doing ANY decent thinking at all"<br/>
"Yeah, I know. My ears were ringing for hours while that damn thing hunted... Oh God.... I think the problem is that I feel so... safe with you. I KNOW I can trust you and..." Sam sighed as more tears rolled down her face.<br/>
"Maybe you feel the need to talk to me about this stuff for a reason. Maybe this is how I'm meant to help you to cope a little easier with all the crap you go through, because I know that's something to do with why we're together. Don't ask me how I know that, because I can't give you an answer, its kind of like everything else that happened... I just... FEEL it"</p><p>Sam looked at him and tried to sort out what she was feeling herself. She certainly DID feel like she could talk to him about... ANYTHING. She felt absolutely no internal alarm bells ringing when she contemplated telling him more. Normally there was this automatic filter in her brain of 'I can't say that' when she's talking and she was an expert at saying things to hide or cover up pretty much anything with everybody else, so why did she not feel that filter or any other caution with Jack? Why did she feel like she needed to spill her guts to him about EVERYTHING? Was her getting uncharacteristically sick, happening as an excuse to be allowed to tell him everything? He was a trustworthy ex Air Force Colonel. A prime candidate to be able to trust with the Stargate program. Was THAT why she was being pushed towards him? Because he WAS someone that she would be allowed to talk to? If she told him everything, she was risking her whole damn career without first getting proper clearance, but then again, with the way she was feeling physically right now, telling him how they were going to have to get off this mountain would be pretty essential. It wasn't fair to just spring getting beamed out on to him, especially when the horses would be involved. That was going to be pretty huge and possibly dangerous. Jasper was okay with lightning, but being in a transporter beam was quite a bit different than just seeing lightning. She was feeling like crap and it was clear her hand was already infected, normally with her Naquadah enhanced immune system, an injury like this would NEVER get infected, but here she was with a fast developing infection and yeah, it had her worried. VERY worried. How bad WAS she going to get before they could contact the SGC. She knew the Prometheus was in orbit, so beaming them out wouldn't be a problem, but only if they were properly prepared. The horses would possibly need to be blindfolded to stop them from spooking, but would blindfolding them be enough. Would they trust Jack enough for a blindfold to work? Shit. Her thoughts were a little disjointed and her brain really wasn't working very well and that scared her too. She had no idea why her immune system was suddenly weak. Was it the damn drug she'd been given and still affecting her, or was it really this 'thing' with Jack, and it was just providing her with a valid reason to tell him everything? Sam knew that she would just have to trust her gut on this, and her gut was telling her to completely trust him with everything. She sighed and then looked up at his face. Maybe if she just told him the basics, and then when she had clearance for him, then she could tell him everything else.<br/>
"Sam?" Jack questioned after watching the turmoil on her face for a while</p><p>"Jack. Do you believe in Aliens?" Sam asked seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ALL IN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sat quietly and listened in stunned amazement as Sam told him about the discovery of the Stargate, the years spent getting it to work and Daniel solving the final riddle on how it worked. She told him the basics of their first mission to Abydos where they killed Ra and unknowingly started the war with the Goa'uld. She explained what the Goa'uld were and then she told him about the next mission when they met Teal'c, how he had saved them and then joined with them to fight against the Goa'uld with a goal of helping to free his people from the false God's.<br/>
Sam explained what and who the Tok'ra were in relation to the Goa'uld and how they had found out about them after she had been forcefully taken over by Jolinar. Sam basically explained what the blending had done to her body and her mind. She explained more about the Naquadah and Protein Markers in her blood, and exactly why having a baby was impossible for her. Then Sam explained about her Father, how Selmak had saved his life, and his ongoing mission with the Tok'ra. She explained about her stronger Naquadah-assisted immune system, and confirmed that her current situation could be something a lot more serious than just needing to fight off an infection.<br/>
Then Sam told him about the SGC and the SG teams, then about SG1 and a bit about each of her current team members. She told him about the 302's, the Battle Cruiser Prometheus, the Asgard and their beaming technology and explained that they would use the beaming technology on the Prometheus to get them and the horses off the mountain, which is why she hadn't wanted to involve his employees.<br/>
Then she told Jack more about herself, and that as well as being the leader of SG1, she was also the 2IC to the General who was in Command of the SGC, had a senior position in the science program and had a major hand in the development and building of the 302's and the Prometheus, and was currently working on design and technology improvements for the next Battle Cruiser.</p><p>Jack remembered about the crazy things she'd said when she was a little delirious from being Hypothermic, and now realised that they might not have been crazy things after all "Have you ever been to an ice planet?" he asked.<br/>
Sam looked at him with confusion at his odd first question "Um... We know of a few, and yes, I've been to one"<br/>
Jack told her what she'd said while she'd been warming up and Sam's eyebrows rose as she looked at him "Oh wow... I have no memory of telling you any of that. We were actually held captive on an ice planet for a few weeks. The inhabitants knew that an ice age was coming, so they'd built a domed city in preparation, but decided that they didn't want to do the dirty work of running the heating system, so they manipulated the memories of some of their people and made them work underground as slaves. We accidentally discovered their dirty little secret, and we told them that we wouldn't trade with people who enslaved others. The Leader got pretty pissed that we were passing judgement on their 'society' and decided to stop us from telling Earth what we'd discovered so they would still be able to secure a trade agreement with us. Their slaves were controlled by using technology that overwrote their memories, so that they would be 'happy' workers who didn't know there was a whole city above them living in luxury, while they slaved away in primitive and very dangerous working conditions. They used the technology on us to overwrite our memories and then they put us underground to work with the rest of the slaves. We couldn't remember anything about our real lives, but the technology didn't work properly on us and we eventually remembered who we really were. We exposed the city to the slaves and told them that they were being lied to and abused, then we took them back to Earth with us and found them new homes on other planets"<br/>
"Wow. So... Antarctica?"</p><p>Sam told him about the incident during their first year, that had split the wormhole and the team into pairs, forcefully ejected them to different destinations and that her Commanding Officer had been ejected especially hard and had suffered with a broken leg and broken ribs. She told him about the unknown origin symbol on the Stargate, the long hours spent digging the DHD out of the ice, only to dial Earth and having it fail to create a wormhole. Sam told him of the countless freezing cold hours she relentlessly drove herself to keep working, keep digging through the ice until she could open the DHD's control panel, and then trying to figure out why the Stargate wasn't working properly. <br/>
Her increased desperation when her injured CO deteriorated and she'd realised that he was bleeding internally and awful knowledge that he was going to die if she couldn't get them home. She told him that she'd driven herself to exhaustion, while confused and devastated that she couldn't figure out why the Stargate wouldn't make a connection to Earth. Then she'd been ordered by her Commanding Officer to leave him, and try and get to the surface to find help, or at least somewhere for her to survive. <br/>
Sam told him of the complete devastation she'd felt when she'd finally emerged from the crevice and all she could see was a barren snow-laden landscape that held absolutely no hope of getting help for her dying CO, the gut-wrenching descent back into the cave that was going to end up being their icy tomb because she'd failed to fix the Stargate. Sam told him that she'd given up and accepted that they were going to die, and all she could do was hope that she would die peacefully in her sleep as she lay down next to her unconscious CO and gave in to Hypothermia.<br/>
"God Sam... How did you get out? Did they come through the Stargate and find you? When do we get to the part about Antarctica?"<br/>
"That's where we were. We weren't tossed out on another Planet, we'd been tossed out of Earth's original Stargate which had been lost under the ice"<br/>
"ORIGINAL Stargate? Wow... So how were you saved?"<br/>
"Daniel worked it out. I'd made the worst mistake any scientist could possibly make. I couldn't make a connection with Earth, so I... ASSUMED... that the Stargate wasn't working"<br/>
Jack looked at her for a moment as what she was saying sunk in "It was never broken"</p><p>"If I'd dialled any other address it would have worked, but I dialled my own address and got a busy signal instead. The Stargate creates a lot of movement when it's being dialled, and it took a while for me to implement a way to dampen the effects in the SGC. Daniel noticed our Stargate light up as though it was being dialled, but then nothing happened and it just shut down. He asked Teal'c if there was any chance that there might be another Stargate on Earth, and he told him that they would sometimes have to replace a Stargate if the original had been lost for some reason. Daniel checked for any seismic activity that corresponded with the time that he saw the Stargate light up, and he found activity in Antarctica that was an exact match. Turns out that we weren't far from McMerdo, so they got there in time to save us both. I couldn't find anything wrong with the DHD, and I just couldn't understand why it wasn't working, but I STILL kept assuming that something MUST be wrong, because it wouldn't connect with Earth"
"You still haven't forgiven yourself have you?"<br/>
Sam gave him a wry smile "No, and I never will. I concede that I had no way of knowing, or even suspecting that I was already on Earth, but making that assumption almost cost my CO his life. He was in unnecessary agony for far too long, he lost a lot of blood and he took weeks to recover from his injuries that were compounded by severe Hypothermia. As a scientist, I had it pounded into me over and over... NEVER make an assumption. I was so focused on the singular target of getting him home... getting him to the infirmary as quickly as possible, that I didn't let myself consider any other option. I didn't even TRY to dial another address, and I will NEVER forgive myself for that. It was a hard lesson to learn, but a very valuable one. A very valuable lesson for EVERYONE at the SGC"<br/>
"Ouch..." said Jack with a wince as he looked at her with sympathy.<br/>
"Oh yeah... I STILL get hit with that one every now and then, especially since they decided it would be a valuable example to tell all the new recruits" Sam said with a wry grin as she looked back at him.<br/>
"Oh.... Yep... definite ouch." Jack sympathized again and Sam snorted a laugh at his reaction. "I can see why you don't want to give them the gem of needing to be rescued so close to Base" he conceded.<br/>
"Ohhhhh yeah!... But it looks like I won't be able to avoid that now anyway"<br/>
"Sam... We're not just talking about an embarrassing dunk in the stream anymore, your immune system is on the fritz. It's never happened before, which means that your life could be in very real danger. If it were possible, I would be getting you off the mountain right now. They're going to take one look at the infection in your hand, and they are going to be upset that you had to WAIT so long for a rescue... Aren't they?" Sam slowly nodded in silence as she looked at her bandaged left hand and Jack decided they needed a change of topic to stop her from worrying.</p><p>"It sounds like you've had a pretty amazing life the last eight years, but I can completely understand why you're feeling so stressed. You have a VERY heavy workload with all those positions, and the fact that you are still going on Missions... still constantly risking your life to fight a war that currently has no end in sight... God Sam... I don't know how you've managed to do it for so long"<br/>
"Up until a few months ago I used to thrive on it. I thrived on being constantly busy, constantly having my brain in gear and going through the Stargate is MORE than every dream come true. I've seen SO many incredible things, I've learned SO much about Alien Technology, and my mind is constantly being challenged... I LOVED it... I couldn't imagine EVER wanting to stop and I was dreading the day that an injury would finally be bad enough to kick me off SG1. But lately... everything is just... We've had a run of bad missions and I've had very serious injuries... I almost lost my Dad when that self-destruct went off... He was helping me to design a new power module to improve a weapon we'd developed to kill the Super Soldiers... One of the Goa'uld System Lord's, Anubis, has been messing with cloning technology and has made himself a huge army of... unstoppable drones... Nothing worked on them... Nothing... They would just keep coming and coming... We managed to develop a weapon, but we had to shoot them several times before it was enough to kill them, so we went off-world to work at a secure site and try to improve the weapon's effectiveness, but somehow they found out about it. They found out where we were and a super soldier came straight to the lab we were working in. We barely managed to get out, Dad took the weapon and I took the new power module and we split up and ran. The self destruct went off and I was... I was messed up pretty bad, and I didn't even know if Dad had made out or not. That Super Soldier hunted me like an animal... It was relentless and I was completely unarmed and had to use every trick in the book to stay ahead of it. I could barely think straight and I couldn't afford to rest for too long, but I had to, because I had to release the tourniquet on my thigh every now and then. I don't know how I even managed to keep walking on the damn thing for so long, but it was either keep moving, or let it find me. The SGC sent a UAV up to try and help find me. They'd found Dad and he told them that I was being hunted by a Super Soldier, so Teal'c and Andrew set out to try and find me. Teal'c's an expert tracker and I was injured and bleeding so I had a pretty easy trail to follow. The Soldier shot down the UAV, so they started to head toward where it had been shot down. I headed there too, but the Soldier wasn't far behind me. The UAV still had a missile attached, so I opened the UAV up and pulled the wiring so I could get it to fire manually. I set it up on some rocks, waited for the Soldier and I was lucky enough to score a direct hit. The dust settled and there was nothing there.. I walked over to where it had been standing, and the relief was... I was beyond exhausted and in SO much pain, I figured someone would come for the UAV wreckage sooner or later, especially after the explosion I'd just set off, so I sat down to release the tourniquet again, and then suddenly... the Super Soldier was rising up out of the ground right next to me. I knew I didn't have a chance in hell of getting away, the fucking thing was standing right next to me with it's weapon aimed point blank at my chest. I couldn't believe the damn thing had survived a direct impact, but I should have been more careful, because we'd seen them survive direct hits before. I'd just stupidly sat down right next to where the bastard had been standing. I knew I was dead. I was just waiting for him to pull the trigger and then Teal'c and Andrew show up and gave me the chance I needed to get away from it. Dad had given them the weapon, so I handed the new power module to Teal'c and he shot the Soldier and killed it. I couldn't get up... I didn't WANT to get up... I told Teal'c I just needed to rest for a bit, but I ended up passing out. I guess my body had finally had enough. Teal'c carried me back to the Gate and they rushed me straight into surgery. I scared the crap out of everyone and I didn't wake up for a couple of days. Dad was there with me when I finally woke up and he told me how worried he'd been, then he told me that he had to leave. There'd been a big blowout between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, and they were blaming each other about how the super soldier had found out where we were working on the weapon, so Dad had to go and try to salvage our alliance with the Tok'ra. He had to leave straight away, he'd only been waiting for me to wake up so he could explain and say goodbye. I bawled my eyes out when he left. I'd never felt so alone as what I'd felt right then. I was stuck in bed recovering for a while, and normally I hate being in the infirmary. I can't stand not having something to do, but not this time... I just couldn't shake it... I'd bounced back from worse... a LOT worse... but I just couldn't... I felt as though I'd lost something... some part of me... I just couldn't stop feeling so... alone... I don't know if it was caused by the trauma of being badly hurt and on my own while being hunted down, or whether it was the fact that I almost died because I wasn't thinking, or whether it was just because my Dad had to leave while I felt like total crap and I didn't know when I would see him again. I don't know...   I'm beginning to think that this... this 'thing' between us... was put in motion back then. I'm not sure if this 'thing' between us had anything to do with that experience or not, but I think I had to hit rock bottom... to make me be more receptive to you... to... US. I was suddenly struggling to keep myself pulled together, and I was struggling to do the work that I used to thrive on. The way you were suddenly feeling, and the way I was suddenly feeling... it seems to be too much of a coincidence... and it makes me wonder WHY we were put on this collision course. Was it just our... destiny to be together? IS it just a coincidence, or IS there something else behind us getting together?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Personally... I don't really care WHAT was behind it, because we can't deny the way we feel about each other, and unless someone has used some sort of Jedi mind tricks on us, I don't see how they could make us feel this way about each other so quickly. How can you make two people feel so perfect for one another, unless it IS their destiny to be together. Sam... the way I feel about you... It's... MORE... than I felt for Sara, I mean, when I was with her, I felt like she was the love of my life, and we were happy, really happy, but YOU? The way I feel about YOU? It's like... it's like you're a PART of me that was missing, and now that you're here, I feel... complete. How in the hell do you explain something like that? NOTHING could possibly force someone to feel this way"<br/>
Sam sighed as she looked at him "Yeah... I feel that way too. Its so weird, but yeah... now I've stopped fighting against how I feel about you, I don't feel... alone anymore. I'm starting to feel like... like I'm ME again, like suddenly I feel like I can go back and face work again. I think you've made me feel complete too. But it doesn't explain the common factors we had before we met"<br/>
"Maybe it was just.. the right time? Maybe we had to wait until now for a reason, or maybe something is coming up ahead... that you're really going to need me to help you through it?"<br/>
"Or maybe that thing is happening... NOW" Sam said with a sigh "This.. horny problem... It definitely influenced me to be ready for you sexually. I mean, a month ago, I would never have let you... God... I'm going to have to explain this properly... It's not anything to do with my body clock, that was just an excuse so I wouldn't sound so... crazy. I was drugged. We went on a mission and it went bad in a BIG way and I was drugged up to the eyeballs with a sexual stimulant of some sort for almost three weeks and forced to masturbate in front of the creep AND his men... AND my team..."<br/>
"Forced to masturbate?" asked Jack quietly.<br/>
"The Bastard shot Andrew in the leg and threatened to keep shooting him unless I did it, so I didn't have any choice. But that's not the worst part... The worst part was where I had... NO idea how to pleasure myself enough to make me orgasm in front of... anyone. It took me a LONG time to get there, and having the 'spectators' offer... suggestions... on how to make myself orgasm... was VERY embarrassing. I'd only just started to get the hang of it a couple of days later, when the Leader brought me a box of sex toys and shot Andrew in the leg AGAIN to force me to use them. I'd only ever used a vibrator before, and even then it was always just a quick... buzz on my clit until I orgasmed... and I never bothered to go for more than one. I had to go through a VERY steep learning curve, in front of a bunch of strange men and my team, but because I was getting more and more aroused with the drug, it got easier and easier... and then I got downright... slutty..." she explained with a wry grin.</p><p>"Slutty? Sam...That's some pretty severe sexual abuse that you're talking about" Jack said with concern.<br/>
"I know... I've had worse... and at least no one got to touch me this time" Sam said with the wry grin still on her face.<br/>
"Sam..." Jack said sharply, worried that she was trying to make light of what she'd suffered through for his benefit.<br/>
"Jack..." Sam started to explain in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "My Ex viciously abused the HELL out of my body during 'sex', so believe me when I say that THIS particular mission was me getting off very lightly"<br/>
Jack just looked at her in horror as his mouth dropped open in shock.<br/>
"Oh God..." Sam sighed as she closed her eyes with regret. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack with nervous apprehension as she spoke quietly "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have just dumped that on you like that Jack. But something you've got to understand, and hopefully accept about me, is that being on SG1, has put me in a position of being sexually abused every now and then over the last eight years. By the time I finally left my Ex, I HATED having sex and what I suffered through with him, prepared me for pretty much any sexual abuse I had to face. I guess because I hated sex... sexual abuse just doesn't affect me like most... 'normal' women. For me right now, it feels like just another... fact... to tell you, and it's no different that telling you that I... sprained my wrist, or twisted my ankle... it's just something that happened. I've never let myself get... 'emotional' over the sexual abuse I went through on SG1... I can't... I need to make it into just another 'thing' that happened to me. I hadn't really thought about how that part of my history might affect you until now, and I guess some men would see me as being... tainted or dirty. So I guess you'd better let me know if you're not going to be able to accept my sexual history, because it hasn't just been times that I was forced, and ninety nine percent of what's happened to me, has never been officially reported, and it never will be. The bulk of the abuse was mostly men groping my crotch and ass through my uniform, especially when I've been restrained. Whenever I was made to strip, they usually got a surprise to see the size of my boobs without a sports bra and that's usually when they couldn't help but grab my boobs. Sometimes it was enough of a thrill for them to make me strip and just look at me while they verbally threatened me with abuse and rape. Other times I've had fingers... or... objects... put inside my vagina, but I've been lucky enough to avoid being raped with a penis or being abused anally. Most of the time it was just a... 'tool' to threaten me and show us how 'in charge' or 'powerful' our captors were. There's been more than a few times that they shoved their fingers inside me JUST because I was there and 'available', or just to humiliate me, or try to make the guys react and do something stupid. Sometimes they would put me on my knees and then masturbate all over my face and breasts, but my Ex used to do that to me a lot, so... it has no power to make me feel... anything. The guys always knew the best course of action, was to take no action, because if they didn't react and I didn't react, then it soon got pointless unless their focus was pain. If we'd been taken captive, I usually couldn't avoid it, but there were also times that I got to punch some men's lights out just for grabbing my ass, and I even broke a couple of noses. If they tried to make me suck their cocks, I would usually use my teeth so they would be happier to punch me instead. I ended up with a few ripper black eyes and a couple of broken cheekbones over the years, but God they were worth it. There's also been times that I pretended to have sex with my CO to stop me from being 'claimed' and raped in societies where females were controlled by males. There's been some worlds where all I've been seen as, was a possession, and if my CO didn't 'prove' his 'ownership' of me, then I would have been in big trouble. Oh... and Fertility Ceremonies... God did we stumble into a lot of those. Thank God that situations like that haven't come up since I've been the team leader, because I think it would have to be Teal'c and he would really hate it. I trust him with my life, and he would do it if it meant saving me, but he has a lot of... honor, and he would hate it if he had to do that to me. It would be a complete disaster with Andrew because he would probably blow in ten seconds flat and it would embarrass the hell out of him and there is no way that I would put him through that, unless I absolutely had no choice. Daniel is closer to me than my own brother... so I'm not sure that he would even be able to get hard. It was always my CO... because it was his 'job' to protect me, and do what was needed to get me home in one piece, so there was never a decision to make if a situation like that suddenly arose, I was just automatically 'his'. I've lost count of the times that we got 'married' because an unattached female was fair game. When we had to pretend to have sex, he just made it so... easy. Even though we were naked and he was on top of me and thrusting against me, or mostly through my legs until he orgasmed all over me, he was ALWAYS so respectful and I completely trusted him. Sometimes he would tease me if he actually managed to make me orgasm. My Ex totally ruined sex for me, and my CO knew I found it difficult to orgasm and sometimes, if the people 'verifying' the fact that he 'owned' me were standing close to us, then we had to be careful to make sure it looked like he WAS actually penetrating me, which usually meant that he'd be thrusting directly on top of my pussy and over my clit, and then ejaculating there too, so yeah.. sometimes I didn't have to fake an orgasm. He used to be pretty proud of himself if he could actually make me orgasm, and he'd tease the hell out of me for weeks, but it was just a way to never let those times make it awkward between us, and he's STILL one of my closest friends. It helped him to feel less guilty that he was more or less masturbating on my body, so sometimes I moved my hips a bit, to give him more stimulation, and sometimes I even moved a bit, to make sure that he was rubbing over my clit so I could TRY to orgasm for him so he wouldn't feel so guilty for... 'using' my body. He was saving me, so If I could lessen his guilt... then I did it. Thankfully MOST of the time I was just treated like a soldier and I was tortured just as much as the guys were, sometimes I was tortured first, or longer, because they always expected that because I was a female, I would break faster. Sometimes being female and not breaking was a very bad combination, and they would see it as a failure and keep going until I passed out. You probably wonder why I stayed on the team, why I continued to put up with the risk, but I've lost count of the times that my knowledge or my experience with technology, has saved the team. There have been several times that we've LITERALLY saved Earth, and it's been important for me to stay on SG1 so we can continue to do everything we can to keep Earth safe and to keep searching for ways to beat the Goa'uld. If I'd walked away just because I have a high risk of sexual abuse, then right now Earth would be a pile of rubble in space. It's that simple. I'm on the front line in a war with Aliens, who regularly have sex slaves and love torturing people. We have the majority of any first contacts, and we often find ourselves in trouble, but that's what we do. It's SG1's job to be the flagship team and take the risks, no matter what those risks are. I'm know a lot of men consider me to be... beautiful, and a lot of Alien's consider me to be beautiful too, and unfortunately my looks make me even more of a sexual target. I try to make sure that I don't look too... feminine and I usually always keep my hair pretty short and under a cap as much as possible. I wear pretty tight sports bra's so my boobs look smaller, but sometimes just the fact that I'm female makes me a target. Sometimes it's my pale skin that makes me a target.  Hell... I was even kidnapped and SOLD as a sex slave once, just because I had a pale complexion with blonde hair and blue eyes. So tell me Jack... Does any of it matter? How do you see me now?"<br/>

Jack felt the tears in his eyes and his throat burned with emotion as he looked at Sam as she waited nervously for him to say something. He knew that Sam had just bared her soul to him. She had just put herself into an incredibly vulnerable position and whatever he said right now had the very real ability to destroy her self-worth. He also knew why she had never reported the abuse, because she had just told him things that could destroy her career. Despite the circumstances, the fact that they orgasmed with each other could completely destroy her reputation AND her career, as well as the career of the General that was now running the SGC. He felt devastated that she'd had the Ex from hell, and now things about her sexual inexperience was making a lot more sense. He also felt devastated that she had to go through so many terrible experiences while helping to protect Earth, but he also felt extremely touched that she had entrusted her deepest secrets to him, and right now, he didn't think that he could possibly love her any more than what he did right now. Jack lifted his hand to cup her face and then kissed her gently before pulling back and looking at her as tears pooled in her eyes.<br/>
"To be honest... I feel devastated that you've had to go through those experiences, but I am also, SO incredibly in awe of your strength. No one will ever know, how much you have truly sacrificed to keep Earth safe, no one will ever know, how much it's truly cost you... except your team members, and now me. I feel so honored that you've entrusted me with your personal secrets because I know how hard it was, for you to tell me. I understand Sam. I truly understand, and while my own experiences are... pretty minor compared to what you've been through, I know what it's like to have to sacrifice your body to keep something safe. I wasn't saving anyone else, but I was making sure that Sara got her husband back, and Charlie got his father back. I never told her... I never told her what I had to do to come home to her and Charlie. Never told her that the men who didn't bend over, never lived more than a few days. I never told anyone, but now I'm telling you. When I was a POW in Iraq, I was raped. Some of it was forced, but most of it wasn't. Most of it was me making sure that Charlie got his Dad back. They still had a hell of a lot of fun with the car battery, especially after forcing me to get myself erect, and let me tell you... I have absolutely NO idea why some people think that getting electric shocks on an erect cock is... pleasurable... and how some people have a fetish to do that... " Jack gave a bit of a shudder and went silent as he watched Sam smile for a brief moment at his humour.<br/>
"So you really DO hate car batteries?"<br/>
"OH yeah" Jack said emphatically.<br/>
"Just as well I'm a very good mechanic and you'll never have to go near another one ever again"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"I pull my bike apart for something to do remember"<br/>
"Okay... I am NEVER letting you go" Jack told her with a smile, and then he got serious "I mean it Sam... No matter what you've been through, or God forbid... what you might have to go through in the future... I will NEVER let you go. I will NEVER think any less of you, and I will NEVER lose respect for you. Even if you were raped by a thousand Aliens... or had to have sex with everyone of your team mates to get them home... I would NEVER let it change the way I feel about you. NEVER. I'm not going to lie, and yes, it would affect me, but only because I wouldn't want to see you ever have to go through anything like that ever again, but I know there's no guarantee and I would much rather have you come home. I would want you to do anything and everything, if it meant the difference between you coming home to me or me losing you. Anything" Jack watched as tears rolled down Sam's face as a reaction to his simple acceptance of the things she'd had to do, and still might have to do in the future.<br/>
"So... Sold as a sex slave huh? I bet that was an interesting mission" Jack said gently.<br/>
"What? You really want to hear about it?" asked Sam, a little surprised.<br/>
"If you want to tell me, then yeah... I want to hear about it. I want you to know, that you can tell me, or talk through... anything with me" Jack told her sincerely and then Jack lay beside her as she began to talk.<br/>

"We made a hell of a lot of mistakes during our first year. It was our first real mission with a first contact, and I almost got killed just for being a woman, but luckily we had just saved the Chief's son from being attacked by hunting dogs, so the Chief was ALLOWED to spare my life".<br/>
"Wow... Rough introduction"<br/>
"Oh yeah. They forced me to wear a fancy blue dress that I could barely move in, because it was 'offensive' to see me 'impersonating' a man. The Colonel thought it was pretty damn funny that I'd been forced into a dress, but I saw his eyes bug out when he looked at my cleavage in that dress. He'd only ever seen me in uniform with my boobs squashed flat by a sports bra, so it was the first time that he realised that I actually HAD boobs" Jack snorted a laugh and Sam smiled "I slept alone in one of their tents that night, and I was taken captive with a knife against my throat. I was tied to a horse and taken to another tribe and sold to the Chief. He didn't like the way I talked to him, mainly because women were supposed to be seen and not heard, and of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He hit me, and threatened to rape me right there and then if I didn't 'behave'. I got a chance to escape on a horse, so I took it, but the horse was trained and all they had to do was whistle and it stopped, reared up and dumped me on my ass. He blamed his wife for my escape attempt, told me that he'd have to punish her. He tore her dress and was going to whip her, so I told him that she'd had nothing to do with it and if he was going to punish someone, then it should be me. He cut the dress and stripped me to the waist and whipped my back..."<br/>
"Whipped you?" Jack questioned, feeling a little sick.<br/>
"The scars are still there, but they're very faint now, so you probably wouldn't have seen them in this light. Later that evening the guys finally tracked me down, and I was VERY relieved. The Colonel tried to buy me back off the chief, and ended up trading me for his sidearm, so I avoided being raped, and you'll be happy to know that I got my revenge on the Chief. He was going to stone his daughter to death because I'd encouraged her to run away with the boy she loved from another tribe, we used an obscure old law that I could fight him for her life. It turned out that it was a fight to the death and he had a machete, and all I had was my field knife. The Colonel almost had a heart attack when the Chief said the fight was to the death and he tried to stop it, but they soon had knives being held at their throats. I made the Bastard bleed with a slash to his ribs pretty early on, it shocked the hell out of him and made him VERY angry. After that he eventually made a mistake, I got him on the ground with my blade on his throat and forced him to concede that his daughter was free to go, and that I was free to go. He was humiliated by the fact that a woman had beaten him, so yeah... it was a good revenge"</p><p>"Knife fights to the death? God you are SO hot" Jack sighed as he looked at her with over-the-top adoration, making Sam snort a laugh and had to wait a moment before she could continue "The Colonel nearly had a heart attack when he finally realised on the way back to the other camp that my back was bleeding, he thought I'd gotten sliced with the machete, but I told him I was fine. When it was time to finally get off the horse, I couldn't move. I was SO sore and the blood had dried and my clothes were stuck to my back and every time I tried to move it felt like the skin was being ripped off. I almost passed out when they lifted me down off the horse and the Doctor had to sedate me to soak the shirt off my back and tape up the cuts. The Colonel saw my back just after the shirt had been soaked off and he puked all over the floor. I couldn't move for the best part of a week while the worst of the cuts healed. After that the Colonel always slept next to me on missions and we sat down and wrote some protocols for ALL the teams to make sure that the mistakes we made weren't repeated. I was the only woman serving on an SG team for a long time, and from very early on I knew exactly how much of a risk I taking every time I stepped through that Stargate. My team always do everything they can to help minimize that risk for me, even to the point of letting themselves get beaten up to serve as a distraction. I'm not... Don't think I'm... Oh God... I'd be lying if I said that it didn't affect me, because it does, but what I went through with my Ex prepared me to be able to deal with pretty much anything. I need to deal with it in my own way, and that also includes talking about it with the guys if I need to. I don't DO shrinks very well... especially when it comes to that kind of stuff. The first time I got sexually violated on a mission, we went by the book and reported it, and I felt more violated and traumatized by having to talk through the event with the shrink in hideously embarrassing and minute details, and it was FAR worse than having those fingers shoved up inside me. So we never reported any sexual abuse again. I just can't... I hate that it's on my record where anyone can read about it. I hate it. It makes me feel so... I hate it. So the sex stuff is just... stuff... it's just another form of torture, another method of trying to get me to reveal stuff... I guess that's why I never... With all the abuse I've been through... Any hint of arousal or frustration I felt, was always just an itch that had to be scratched in the fastest way possible to get it over and done with. After my Ex, sex was just something I had to conquer. Arousal was just a physical annoyance that had to be... dealt with" Sam paused and then when she spoke again, there was a lot of emotion in her voice "I don't feel like that anymore. I feel completely different. Sex with YOU... is different. It FEELS different in a way... that I'm not even sure that I can describe. Even the first time that you were inside me, I... You're not just inside me physically, it feels like... like..."<br/>
"Like I'm COMPLETELY inside you, like my heart and soul is wrapped around yours"<br/>
"Oh God... You feel that too?"<br/>
"Yeah Sam. I feel it too. It certainly is a whole body and soul experience, that I have NEVER felt with anyone else"<br/>
Sam looked at him with a teary smile "This really IS crazy isn't it?"<br/>
"Yeah. It REALLY is"</p><p>"I guess what I was trying to say about the sexual abuse, is that I'm just so used to talking about it like it's just... nothing, because it HAS to be nothing or it would become... something, that I wouldn't be able to let go of. So when I talk about that stuff, it's just facts, and if I need to talk about it more, then believe me... the guys hear everything, because they usually see it happening, and it's usually something that we all need to discuss as a team, so they don't feel guilty that it happened, and I don't... blame them for not being able to stop it. So having to masturbate in front of them WAS pretty tame. The Leader we were trying to deal with, took one look at me and assumed I was the team's... sexual entertainment... and demanded that he get to try out Earth's... 'merchandise'. Of course I refused, and the guys tried to convince him that I was actually the team leader and that he was wrong, but he wouldn't believe them and got angry that they weren't going to share their 'whore' with him. They pulled weapons on us and locked us up. I was put in a cell by myself, which I wasn't very happy with, because I obviously felt downright vulnerable, but the guys were put in the cell next to mine, and then they forced us all to strip, which is a pretty normal tactic. It was a new experience for Andrew to see me naked, and the poor kid got an erection, which unfortunately made the leader even more convinced that he'd been right about me. The poor kid couldn't apologize enough but it was hardly his fault, I mean.. well... YOU'VE seen me naked... and apparently I'm... pretty hot"<br/>
"Oh yeah. You're hot. The kid didn't stand a chance" Jack said with amusement.<br/>
"He still has a bit of a case of hero-worship too, so that made it even harder for him" Sam realised what she'd just said and snorted a laugh, making Jack snort a laugh too.<br/>
"Hero worship hey?"<br/>
"Oh yeah... It's actually... disturbingly common when the new kids start at the SGC, and I've had more than a few of them get crushes on me. It's rather embarrassing for ME, so I just try to pretend I don't notice"<br/>
Jack snorted another laugh "I can actually see that. Young men running into open doors just because you walk past in uniform. Yeah... Even with squashed boobs, you'd be damn hot in uniform, and oh boy... I bet you make your Dress Blues stand out in a crowd" Jack said with a little smirk, making Sam giggle.<br/>
"Oh my God... I can't believe you said that... Walk into doors..." Sam giggled "ANYWAY.... Back to the story... As you know, drugs don't work on me very well with my Naquadah, but God... for some reason, that drug hit me SO damn hard, and then when the guys started to... masturbate when they watched ME masturbate, it was about then that I realised that we were being drugged, that THEY were being drugged too. I told them to go for it, they were being drugged, so what else could I say? I sure wasn't going to make them feel guilty over something they couldn't fight. Andrew got affected earlier than Daniel and Teal'c, and he... well... let's just say that he enjoyed a front row seat whenever I had to masturbate".<br/>
"Ahh Hero worship..." said Jack, making Sam giggle "No wonder you said he wouldn't last ten seconds if you had to pretend to have sex with him" and Sam giggled again as Jack smiled at her.<br/>
"It wasn't long before they were ALL watching me and masturbating too but at least Daniel and Teal'c stayed pretty discreet about it for most of the time. In the end, I was getting SO damn good at making myself orgasm and I'd become an expert at shoving that butt plug up my ass and... well I gotta admit... I'd never used one before and I had NO idea what I was doing, and FUCK did it HURT putting it in the first time, and the second time... and the third time... and the fourth time...  it STILL hurt, but oh my God... the orgasms were pretty nice. So I learned that... apparently... I enjoy things being shoved in my ass, which is why I ... rather enjoyed it when you... played... with my ass. That was umm... that was actually pretty damn hot and your fingers felt VERY different to a lump of rubber"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Oh yeah" Sam said with a blush "Nipple clamps were another new thing, and yeah... I apparently really enjoy them too" Sam said with a wry smile.<br/>
"Good to know. You actually seem to be handling what happened pretty well" smiled Jack gently.<br/>
"I actually learnt a HELL of a lot about myself, and it was weirdly... enlightening. My Ex had NEVER let me feel much pleasure, and he always controlled everything we did so I WOULDN'T feel much pleasure. Having to do this to myself, my whole view of sexual pleasure changed. My whole view about SEX changed. I'd never bothered to do much than just a quick 'release the tension' orgasm, so having to masturbate so much was VERY confronting, but even the things that they used to say to me... I mean most of it was rather... scary... and I didn't get a lot of sleep because I was shit scared that they might actually come in and do those disgusting things to me, but some of the things they said was actually rather... sadly... educational. Towards the end, I was going insane... I had to keep making myself orgasm until I was exhausted or the need just wouldn't fade. Then he took the toys away, and that's when things turned rather bad. I had to make do with finger orgasms, and I got rather... desperate. I used to watch the guys masturbate and I would be craving having a cock inside me SO bad. I was in a constant state of frustration without having a vibrator to fuck myself stupid with, that I began to fantasies about backing up to the bars so one of the guys could fuck me and put me out of my misery"<br/>
"Ohhh..."<br/>
"Don't worry... I didn't let it get that far, because that's when I realised that this is what the Leader had been waiting for. He kept coming and showing me his erection, and offered to fuck me, but the moment I fantasied about using one of the guy's cocks, that was when I stopped eating. Nothing changed, so then I stopped drinking too. I nearly died getting us out of there, because I got so damn desperate to get out of the situation, that I stopped eating and drinking to stop ingesting the drug, but it didn't work, and I was still as horny as hell, so when I got to the point of being severely dehydrated I knew I had to try something before I caved and let one of them fuck me. It was pretty obvious by then that a rescue wasn't coming, so I did the only thing that I could and I pretended to be SO far gone that I begged the Leader to come in and fuck me, which is what he'd wanted all along. For me to beg for HIM to fuck me. When he knelt between my legs and put his hands on his penis, I got him in a headlock, just about ripped his cock off and threatened him until his men set the guys set free, and then we stole their clothes, locked them up and hightailed it to the Stargate to get out of there".<br/>
"Remind me never to make you angry while I'm naked" said Jack "I hope you really hurt the bastard?"<br/>
"Oh yeah. My anger was completely out of control and I think I actually might of broken his cock and I might have even ruptured one of his balls, because I left him crying on the floor like a baby"<br/>
"That's my girl" Jack said with a smug smile.</p><p>Sam snorted a laugh then went on "I collapsed on the way to the Stargate and Teal'c had to carry me the rest of the way. It was a hot planet, and my adrenaline kept me going, but I was already so dehydrated and I ended up SO overheated that I almost cooked my organs and died. I was touch and go for a couple of days, and even through all that, the effects of the damn drug... never went away. It stopped affecting the guys after a couple of days, but not with me. I refused to give into it again, especially while I was on the base and I was SO frustrated that I started blowing up and losing my temper ALL the time, which is SO unusual for me. I literally got kicked out of the base, because I couldn't control my temper any more. I was so pissed that it was still driving me crazy and I just couldn't handle it. The General just thought I was over-stressed, we'd watered down our reports to not include the drug or what had actually happened of course, so no one knew I was still being affected by it, but I'm pretty sure that the General suspected that something sexual had happened. He knows me so well, and probably figured I needed time off base to work through it. I got kicked off base... kicked off the on-call emergency list... which by the way, NEVER happens, and I packed and ended up at your place within a few hours. I had no plan of where I was going to go, I just rode, and then I saw your sign and there you were. If the drug had stopped affecting me, I would never have gone to your place and I would never have let the sex happen between us, and the fact that I had become such an expert at making myself orgasm, and had become more... open... to feeling sexual pleasure and actually WANTING it... Maybe I needed you, so maybe it WAS time. Maybe this WAS just destiny and it was just another factor that made this the right time? The reason that I got my legs dirty and had to go and wash them in the stream, was because I'd decided to forget all about fighting the arousal's and I decided to make the most of them while I fantasized about YOU instead. I'd been masturbating outside before it started to rain. I'd dragged my sleeping bag outside and fantasized about you while I orgasmed over and over. I had to keep going until I exhausted myself because fantasizing about you was SO damn hot. I fell asleep, and the rain woke me up and my lower half was still naked when I had to climb through the rails to get the radio that got dropped and smashed when I fed Jasper. So... confession time over, but the whole point, is that going through that experience of being drugged, being forced to have REAL pleasure... changed me so I would FANTASIZE about having sex with YOU. It prepared me to WANT to have sex with you. I HATED having sex, then that drug physically and psychologically prepared me to want to have sex with YOU, and for the first time in my life... I ENJOYED having sex. I REALLY enjoyed having sex, and now I want to keep having sex with you. But now I'm also wondering if that drug could have affected my Naquadah somehow. It affected me SO strongly, so maybe it DID do something to my Naquadah, and it could be the reason why my immune system is on the fritz... Maybe it WAS time, I was prepared to WANT you sexually, and then you needed to come and save me, and at the same time, you fix my insane levels of arousal, because now I've had sex with you, I won't need to be under the influence of the drug to want it again.  Maybe it's all built up to THIS moment to make sure I was prepared to accept you into my personal life. I don't doubt that we were destined to be together, but if we'd met before I was drugged, it probably would have taken me a hell of a long time to let you into my life... and my bed. I think for some reason I was fast-tracked into being ready to accept you very quickly... and at THIS particular point in time"</p><p>"Maybe your Naquadah was messed with so the drug WOULD work so strongly on you? What you're saying... actually makes sense. So... How is your.... horny problem now, because it's been a while since..." Jack said as his eyebrows went up suggestively "So... having 'real' sex with me has definitely helped?"<br/>
Sam looked a little startled for a moment and then she thought about it for a moment "Its still there, but its... nowhere near as strong. Hey, I talked about your huge cock before and it didn't set me off, normally the slightest sexual thought would set me off... oh wow... It's STILL not setting me off even though I was thinking about when I fantasized about you. Before I met you, all I fantasized about was an anonymous cock inside me, it never... 'belonged' to anyone. Even when I wanted to... USE one of the guys, it didn't matter who... I just wanted something inside me. I think I actually fantasized more about using a vibrator than having a real cock... Until I met YOU... and then I couldn't think about anything BUT you" Sam said with surprise as she looked at him.<br/>
"So... only I could... fix you?" Jack grinned "Were the fantasies good?".<br/>
"Oh yeah... like I said... smoking hot... And yeah, maybe you HAVE fixed me? Well, at least the insane horny thing anyway... I still have my wonky immune system to worry about. If my Naquadah WAS messed with so the drug would work on me, then IS someone or something behind this... and why NOW?"<br/>
"Maybe me getting you beamed out so you can get the strong Antibiotics is the main thing that needs to happen, maybe your Naquadah WAS affected by the drug, and now the drug is wearing off, your Naquadah will start to recover?. It gave you a legitimate reason for telling me about the Stargate program, so I can truly be a part of your life, so maybe that was the whole point? All the events worked together to get US together in a very fast and complete way."<br/>
"Yeah, I wondered that too. But what is BEHIND all these events? WHO is behind all the events?"<br/>
"I don't suppose you know of any... Aliens... who want to see you with someone in your life? The Asgard?"<br/>
Sam looked at him with a little bit of shock. "No... Why bother with ME? Why would anyone want to see me... have a PERSONAL life? It doesn't make sense"<br/>
"Okay... So maybe it IS just destiny at work, and it was the easiest way to throw us together to fulfill our destiny? So... when are you moving in?" Jack grinned and Sam looked at him with confusion "We can't argue with destiny, so that means this 'thing' between us DOES work out" he grinned and Sam smiled.<br/>
"If I moved in, it would mean that it would take me longer to get to work, and if there was an emergency... When it's an emergency, it usually means lives are in danger. My house in Colorado Springs is only fifteen minutes from Base, I got it for that very reason" Sam explained.<br/>
"I could sell and buy something closer to Cheyenne Mountain" Jack suggested.<br/>
"Jack, your place is amazing and your whole life is here, your business... I can't expect you to give that up"<br/>
"Sam. A house it just somewhere to live. The last couple of months I've been doing a lot of thinking... and looking back... its probably prepared me for this... for YOU. I've been cutting back my involvement with the trail rides and lessons, and I've just been training the horses. I can train horses anywhere, all I need is a bit of land and it doesn't matter WHERE it is. I've been prepared for this, for US, just as much as you have."<br/>
Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes "Jack..."<br/>
"I'm in Sam. Feet first. I'm ALL in" Jack said with a smile "It's a little scary huh?"<br/>
"Yeah" Sam sighed "Very scary. I'm in too Jack. I'm ALL in too" Sam said as she smiled at him.</p><p>Jack leaned down and kissed her, Jack deepened the kiss and Sam moaned. Jack pulled back and looked at her "Was that a bad idea?" he asked her.<br/>
"No... this arousal feels... different" Sam smiled "And in any case...'real' sex is helping remember" she smirked.<br/>
Jack grinned at her "So, the ankle?"<br/>
"The Tylenol feels like it's still working. It normally wouldn't work anywhere NEAR this long for me, but I think helping to cure my horny problem is worth the risk of a bit of ankle pain"<br/>
"Cure huh?"<br/>
"It seems to be"<br/>
"Well, we'd better make sure that the 'cure' sticks then huh?"<br/>
"Definitely" smiled Sam as Jack leaned down to kiss her again and Jack put his hand on the side of her face and then broke the kiss and looked at her with concern "Sam, your temperature is definitely up"<br/>
Sam looked at him and then sighed "Then this might be our last chance to do this for a little while, so lets not waste it" she said with a small grin.<br/>
"Sam... What if it pushes your body too hard?"<br/>
"And what if it helps to make the effects of the drug wear off even more?" she suggested "Make love to me Jack" she added with a smile.<br/>
"Love huh?" Jack grinned.<br/>
"Yeah, I think it's about time, because I'm pretty sure... that somehow... I already love you" she admitted with a wry grin.<br/>
"Oh? Well I DEFINITELY love YOU already" Jack said as he grinned back at her.<br/>
"Well then, make love to me Jack. I don't want to leave here without you making love to me" Sam smiled.<br/>
Jack leaned down and kissed her again "You sure you're going to be alright?" he asked her with concern.<br/>
"Jack O'Neill. Make love to me. Right NOW" she almost ordered, making Jack grin.</p><p>Jack kissed her again as he threaded his right hand down under the blanket and trailed his fingers down Sam's body until he felt her blonde curls. Sam moved her right leg as she moaned around Jack's tongue and Jack moved his fingers down and pressed them into her damp pussy. He pressed them deep into her pussy and then dragged the moisture up and over her clit, making Sam moan again as her hips moved. Jack pressed deep into her pussy again and then moved them back to her clit and began to tease her clit as they continued to kiss. There was no super fast orgasm for Sam this time, and Jack slowly built her pleasure, their tongues stroking each other as Sam's body shuddered while she moaned into his mouth. Jack broke the kiss and uncovered her breasts, moving a little so he could suck one of them deeply into his mouth. Sam's breath hitched as her orgasm hit her, all the frustration and desperation was gone, and her orgasm left her breathless and pleasantly relaxed.<br/>
"Hmm... You ARE feeling better aren't you" Jack smiled at her after letting go of her breast.<br/>
"Oh yeah" sighed Sam with a happy and relaxed smile "Much better".<br/>
"I'm going to move the bale out from behind you, so we don't have to move your leg. Then you can just lie down without moving"<br/>
"Sounds good to me" smiled Sam and she leaned forward as Jack uncovered the hay bale and carried it out of their hay igloo, then he came back in and smoothed out the ground sheet and pulled the polar fleece blanket out from under the sleeping bag and put it down on the ground sheet above the bottom sleeping bag, so she would have something warm under her back. He helped her to lay down and then quickly covered her up.<br/>
"Just give me a few minutes to see to the horses. It's getting late, so I may as well stay undressed" Jack explained and then he grabbed the flashlight and sat it on the roof of the igloo so he could see the rest of the shed. He broke another bale open for the horses to eat and quickly shovelled some more snow into a few of the buckets. He had a quick look at Jasper's neck and sighed when he saw that it was looking a little mucky. He wasn't due for more Antibiotics until tomorrow, but now it looked as though it wasn't just precautionary anymore, so he got the vial down off the ledge and gave him another dose. Then he washed his hands and rubbed them on a towel for a minute to warm them back up again, before he got undressed and slipped into the sleeping bag bed next to Sam. Jack checked that his hands were still warm before he touched her and then he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before he latched onto one of her nipples and used his right hand on her pussy again.</p><p>Sam moaned as Jack toyed with her clit and used his mouth on her breasts. After another orgasm rolled through her, Jack moved to kneel between her legs and Sam saw his erect cock for the first time.<br/>
"Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed as she stared at his cock "God, that really IS huge" she marvelled "How in the hell did you get all THAT inside me?" she asked him with amazement.<br/>
"Hey... You're the physics expert" he grinned and Sam laughed.<br/>
Jack lowered himself down onto her and kissed her before he rose up a little and stroked the head of his cock over her pussy and clit, making Sam moan and lick her lips with impatience. Jack grinned at her as he began to press his cock inside her pussy. Sam only had to adjust her hips a couple of times before he could sink deep into her tight pussy with a groan as he settled his pelvis down onto hers. Sam used her internal muscles to squeeze his cock and Jack groaned with pleasure and then began to thrust with slow deliberate strokes as Sam moaned and shuddered.<br/>
 Jack kissed her and then his mouth travelled down her neck and he sucked on her jugular and felt her orgasm around his cock as her breath hitched. He kept thrusting slowly through her orgasm and then when her body relaxed, he picked up the pace and Sam was soon writhing underneath him. He began to press his pelvis hard against hers, and ground down on her clit before pulling back to thrust again. Sam began to wail as she looked up at him with pleasure addled eyes. He picked up the pace a little more and when he ground down on her clit again, Sam's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went silent. Her muscles tightened as the strong orgasm crashed through her and Jack managed a few more thrusts before he ground down on her clit as he rocked against her. Jack groaned with intense pleasure as he orgasmed with her, her internal muscles gripping his cock and sucking hard as he ejaculated deep into her pussy. When his orgasm finally let go, Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a happy smile and Jack bent down and kissed her.<br/>
He pulled back and looked at her as his chest filled with thick emotion<br/>
"I love you Samantha Carter" he whispered with a happy smile.<br/>
"I love you Jack O'Neill" Sam whispered back as a tear rolled down the side of her face.<br/>
Jack wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her again "I hope this is a happy tear?" he asked her after he pulled back from the kiss.<br/>
Sam nodded as she smiled up at him "This is crazy" she whispered.<br/>
"Sure is" he grinned, then his face grew serious "Sam, will you marry me?" he asked impulsively as his chest got even thicker with emotion.<br/>
Another tear rolled down the side of Sam's face "Yes" she whispered with a big smile and Jack leaned down and kissed her again as his cock flexed inside her. Sam squeezed his cock with her muscles as they continued to kiss and before long Jack was sliding his hard cock through her pussy as Sam's breathing hitched with each deep thrust. Jack kept pushing her pleasure higher as her right heel found its way to his ass and her right hand dug it's fingers into his back. Jack put his left arm around Sam's leg and pushed it forward as he changed the angle of his cock and Sam gasped loudly as he thrust deep into her pussy and bumped her cervix.<br/>
Jack picked up the pace a little and Sam suddenly wailed as he thrust back in.<br/>
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and Jack grinned at her as she cried out again with his next thrust.<br/>
"Oh Fuck!" she wailed and Jack picked up the pace a little more.<br/>
"Oh God!... Fuck!... Oh Jack!... Jack!... Oh God!" Sam wailed as her body began to shake. She got louder as he increased his speed and changed the angle again, then with one more thrust Sam's eyes went wide and then rolled back in her head as her body shook through her massive orgasm. Jack thrust deep into her shaking body and orgasmed with her, rocking hard against her with a deep groan of pleasure.<br/>
"Oh my God!" Sam whispered with her eyes closed.<br/>
"Good huh?" Jack asked with a grin.<br/>
Sam opened her eyes and looked up at him "You were right. They CAN get better. Oh God I think I died and went to heaven" she sighed.<br/>
"Ohhh... THAT good?" Jack smirked.<br/>
"Oh yeah" sighed Sam happily as Jack eased her right leg back down and let it go.<br/>
"How's your ankle?" Jack asked before he moved any more.<br/>
"What ankle?" Sam sighed.<br/>
"Oh wow... That must have been one amazing orgasm" he grinned as he reached for part of the towel that he'd cut up. He eased out of her and then wiped his cock before gently wiping her pussy and thighs. "Need the toilet?"<br/>
"Yes please" she said quietly.<br/>
Jack slipped out from under the sleeping bag and then helped Sam to sit up and wrapped the polar fleece blanket around her like a cape again. She held the edges together with her right hand as he carefully picked her up and carried her to the toilet. Once she was done, he carried her back to bed, helped her wash her right hand and made sure she drank some more water and then helped her to lay down on her side with her left leg lying in front of her right. Jack spread the polar fleece blanket out over her and then pulled up the sleeping bag and the tent, then Jack slipped into bed behind her and snuggled up behind her to help warm them back up as quickly as possible and made sure she was comfortable.</p><p>"We need to make a plan for tomorrow" suggested Sam "We need to go down the mountain until we get cell reception and then I can call for a beam out. Do you think Jasper will be okay going that far, because we could always leave him here and beam him out of the shed"<br/>
"Well, if we can do that, then why don't I just go down on Firestorm and call them myself. They can beam you out of the shed too" Jack suggested.<br/>
"What if something happens to you? You'll be by yourself. I don't like that idea"<br/>
"Sam. I can take the radio with me. I don't like the idea of leaving YOU without the radio though, and all of this depends on how you are in the morning. If you're worse, then its going to take a lot of convincing for me to put you on Jasper, especially if they can beam you out of here"<br/>
"How do you think the horses are going to react to being beamed? Do you think they will cope with just a blindfold or something? If you leave Jasper here with me, what if he freaks out when they beam us out? I'm not going to be mobile enough to help keep him calm. We'll have to all get beamed up to the Prometheus first, and then you and the horses can get beamed down either closer to home, or maybe straight into the barn. You're going to need to make sure that no one sees you get beamed back in. If we can avoid your ranch hands being involved then that would be a bonus, but I know they're looking after the horses so they can't really leave"</p><p>"Lets just leave the decisions until the morning, I'll talk to Dave and find out when the storm is due to clear. I guess I can get him to close up Firestorm and Jasper's barn and the horses can be beamed back into there. Sam I trust my men, if I tell them to leave, they will do it without question, and if I tell them they can't ever say anything about something, then they won't" he assured her. "Hopefully you won't get too much worse overnight, because right now, I'm not happy with leaving you here alone, OR taking you with me. Maybe we should get Dave to contact the SGC..."<br/>
Sam shook her head "The radio channel is public, there is no way in hell that we are going to mention anything about the SGC or Cheyenne Mountain over the Radio"<br/>
"What if he got a message to NORAD. Could you think of something... coded... to say, that would let them know you're in trouble? Dave can tell NORAD where we are and they can pass the message on"<br/>
"NORAD know we're there, but they don't know what we really do" Sam told him "I just don't like the thought of using the public radio channels, if we had an encoded, or scrambled radio then it would be different" she sighed.<br/>
"So our only real option is to go down together, and as soon as we get a cell signal, you call the SGC".<br/>
"At least my call can be scrambled from their end, and I can just tell them the rough location and they'll find us with scans. When we beam to the Prometheus, we'll make sure that the horses are settled and calm before we attempt to beam them again. I know that you're going to want to be beamed down with the horses, and honestly, that's what I want you to do. I'll be fine, Janet will get my ankle scanned and strapped and then see to my hand and put me on a drip with the heavy duty Antibiotics. She'll need to run blood tests and see what's happening to my Naquadah and probably see my Protein Markers and White Blood cells are doing. It will take hours to get it all done, and it will be better for you to spend that time with the horses and get a vet to Jasper and get him stitched up properly. How is his wound doing?" Jack hesitated for a moment and Sam sighed with dread. "It's infected isn't it?".<br/>
"Yeah, it looks that way. I've already got him on Antibiotics, so we've got a head start. He's a big strong horse, so he's going to be fine" Jack tried to assure her "Sam. It wasn't your fault. He would have died if you'd left him out there. You were hurt and you still went out there and saved him. He's got a great chance of getting through this thanks to you Sam. No matter what happens to him Sam, I'm never going to think that you could have done more for him than what you did. He broke your damn ankle and then he displaced the bone to boot, you say your injuries were just bad luck, well his injury was just bad luck too. He could have just as easily been killed outright, and if that roof hadn't of collapsed sideways, there would have been nothing you could have done to save him. He was lucky, and he was also lucky that he had you there to help him. The wound has only just started to get mucky, so if the vet gets to him tomorrow and cleans the wound out, he should be okay"<br/>
"The wound looked clean" Sam lamented with sadness.<br/>
"You were working by flashlight and you used a ton of Antiseptic. You did the best you could with what you had Sam. You stitched him up, even though you had one trashed hand and the other one would have been shaking like crazy. You worked a miracle Sam, and I won't ever see it any other way"</p><p>"He really is special to you isn't he?" Sam asked with a tremor in her voice, and Jack knew she was crying.<br/>
Jack held her a little tighter and told her the story of what happened when Jasper was born, and then passed the time by telling her stories of the mischief he got up to as a foal, and how eager he'd been to learn new things.<br/>
Sam laughed when he told her that Jasper had untied himself one day and had actually gone through his front door of his cabin looking for him. Jack had to take a call when he was just about to saddle Jasper up for some exercise and he figured that he'd been waiting too long. Jack also told her stories about Firestorm, how as a young colt he'd been very difficult to handle. His previous owners were on the verge of gelding him to settle his behaviour. He'd been looking for trail horses and when he went to look a couple that Firestorm's owners had for sale, he had seen the colt being mishandled and his subsequent violent reaction, and he'd made an impulsive offer for him on the spot.<br/>
The owners accepted the offer, transferred his registration papers and when Jack had researched his breeding, he'd decided to keep him entire and persevere with the young horse. He'd put Firestorm in a stable and, before long Firestorm had looked forward to Jack's visits. Jack had spent hours with the colt, grooming him while he talked to him. He started his reintroduction back to training slowly, just one accomplishment at a time, and before long he was showing immense improvement and had become very keen to learn. He'd had a bad start, and his temperament had been influenced by it, but working with Jack, his good breeding had shone through and he became the solid tempered horse he should have always been.<br/>
Firestorm now had impeccable manners, but he refused to let anyone else ride him. Jack had broken his arm in an accident with a customer's young horse, and Dave had tried to take him out for a ride to get some exercise, but he'd refused to stand still to be saddled or mounted and then he'd done exactly the opposite, and had steadfastly refused to move a single step once Dave was on his back.<br/>
Sam laughed at the stories about Firestorm's brilliant over-acting drama skills and laughed at the times Jasper had let Firestorm out of his stable so they could go and eat some grass, or just to go for a walk around the ranch to visit the other horses. Firestorm and Jasper had become steadfast partners in crime and in the end, Jack had to take the top part of the wall down between their stables, just so they could continually interact with each other. They used to drive Jack crazy by calling out to each other if they couldn't see each other when they were stabled, but as soon as he had taken the planks down between them, they had become model citizens, well, unless he forgot to put the extra clip on Jasper's stable door.</p><p>Sam told Jack about a few of their funnier mission experiences that had resulted in one of them being teased for days... sometimes weeks before something new happened so they could tease someone else.<br/>
She told him about some of the pranks that they had played on each other, and how hilarious Daniel was when he got drunk. She told him more about Teal'c and what he had sacrificed and left behind to join them in the war against the Goa'uld and told him about Daniel's loss when Sha're had died by Teal'c hand to save his life. Then Sam began to tell him other stories, of the especially emotional times that they'd been through together, and how close they were as friends, as well as a team, and when she finally mentioned Kawalsky by name, instead of 'the General or 'the Colonel', Jack had gone noticeably quiet.<br/>
"Charlie Kawalsky?" Jack questioned.<br/>
"Yes, that's right. OH! He was on Black Ops for a while too, I guess you knew him? I thought I'd told you his name earlier, sorry" when Jack remained quiet Sam asked him if he was okay.<br/>
"Kawalsky led that first mission?" he asked quietly.<br/>
"Yes" Sam answered and when Jack remained silent, Sam asked him if he was okay.<br/>
"I was Kawalsky's CO. He was on my team"<br/>
"Wow, really?"<br/>
"So that first mission was, what? Nine years ago?"<br/>
"Yeah, about that. I guess it was after you retired, or they might of asked you instead of Kawalsky"<br/>
"I think they DID ask me" Jack said quietly.<br/>
"What?" said Sam in surprise as she turned her head and torso to look at him.<br/>
"I mean, I didn't know what the mission was of course, but General West came to see me straight after Sara and Charlie's funeral. He heaped the crap on, told me it was my fault they were dead and then asked me to head up a possible suicide mission because I wasn't worth shit"<br/>
"Oh my God!... I always knew West was an ass-hole, but God... To do THAT to you... Jack..." Sam exclaimed and then trailed off with tears in her eyes.<br/>
"I turned him down. At the time I was in no fit state to lead anyone, led alone on a possible suicide mission. There was no way I was going to put my men's lives in extra danger because of my current state of mind. I flat out refused. He threatened to force my return to active duty and send me on the mission anyway, but I just got in my truck and left my own house to leave him standing there. He could have given me a Court Martial for all I cared, I wasn't going to risk anyone else's life unnecessarily. If it had just been me... yeah, I probably would have went... but not when they expected me to have my team's lives in my hands. I just couldn't." Jack looked at Sam as a tear ran down her face, he used his thumb to wipe it away "I'm glad I didn't take it. I might have ended up being your Commanding Officer, and THAT would have been torture"<br/>
"Yeah, it sure would have. Imagine us trying to pretend that we weren't attracted to each other, God... that WOULD have been torture" Sam said with a little smile and then she sighed as she looked at him in the flashlight "I feel like I've known your forever"<br/>
"I wish I had of known you forever, but I'm just glad that we finally got the chance to find each other. Just think, all these years we were only an hour away from each other, and we never crossed paths before" he smiled.
"I wish this damn war was over so I could spend more time with you, but with Anubis getting stronger, there's not much chance of it being over anytime soon. I just hope we can find a way to beat him before he comes after Earth. He knows we're a big threat, and it worries the hell of me... out of ALL of us. Daniel has been doing a ton of research into the Ancients to try to find something that will help us, and there's something that I need to tell you. There's something that I might have to resort to doing to help us if the worst happens... and if I do... I might not survive it this time"</p><p>"This time?" Jack asked quietly.<br/>
"I have Ancient DNA. The 'Ancient gene'. Years ago, we came across this device on a wall and when the others looked at it, nothing happened, but when I took a look at it, it literally grew out of the wall and grabbed my head. It downloaded Ancient knowledge into my brain and it almost killed me. After a few days I started speaking Ancient, and then I just got... over-run with Ancient knowledge and couldn't even speak English anymore. I had all this incredible knowledge in my head, and thankfully I was able to access some of that knowledge to save myself. That's how we found the Asgard. I somehow 'knew' how to get to the Asgard in another galaxy and they were able to take the knowledge out of my head and save my brain from being damaged by the overload of information. If Anubis threatens Earth, then I might have to resort to doing it again, to see if I can access some knowledge about a way to beat him"<br/>
"Won't the Asgard be able to save you again?"<br/>
"We haven't been able to contact the Asgard for a while now, so there's no guarantee that we would be able to contact them in time" Sam almost whispered.<br/>
"You'll think of something, you've always come through before"<br/>
"Anubis is different. He's a LOT smarter. His technology is miles in front of the average Goa'uld. Anubis seems to be unstoppable and he's only getting stronger. All the other Goa'uld are bowing to him, or he destroys them, so not even the other System Lords know how to beat him"<br/>
"You're wincing, the Tylenol's finally worn off hasn't it?"<br/>
"Yeah" admitted Sam.<br/>
Jack looked at his watch and then got one of the Morphine injectors. He put the drug into her thigh, and then waited until it was working before they settled down to get some sleep. During the night, Jack had to pull a horse rug on top of them, and tuck some clothes around their head and necks because the temperature dropped so much, and then towards the morning, he had to take it off again because Sam was sweating even though the temperature in the shed hadn't improved. Jack lay awake next to Sam's overly warm body and hoped that she wouldn't get any worse, and also hoped that she would never have to put her head into that brain killing Ancient device again. He'd only just found Sam and there was no way that he would EVER be ready to lose her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SAVED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stretched a little as he opened his eyes and realised that he must have fallen asleep again. He shuddered as he registered the chilly air on his face and pulled the covers up higher around his neck, then he realised that the howling winds had finally calmed. He sighed with relief as he snuggled closer to Sam in the darkness and then instantly became more alert as his body made more solid contact with hers. Sam's upper half felt chilly and he quickly moved his hand down over his body and searched for the polar fleece blanket, then he pulled it up from where it had ended up down on their hips.<br/>
He rose up on his elbow and called her name as he reached for her big flashlight. He turned it around so it would shine against the hay and not be too bright before he turned it on. Sam hadn't made any response and he spoke her name again as he leaned over her to look at her face. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed and he said her name again as he gently put his fingers on her throat to feel her pulse.<br/>
Sam still made no response and Jack struggled to stay calm as he felt her pulse bumping rapidly under his touch. Jack then checked her breathing by putting his hand on her ribs and when he felt them hardly moving he quickly sat up, grabbed his warm jacket, put it on and then grabbed a bottle of water and the case with the last two morphine injectors and tossed them against the hay wall on the other side of Sam and then tossed his spare jacket over there as well.<br/>
Jack then put his hands under her armpits and lifted her torso and rotated her body as he lifted so that she ended up in a sitting position. Jack then held her limp body up as he rose onto his knees and moved around behind her and then turned and sat down with his legs stretched out behind her back and then he hauled her bottom up onto his lap, leaning her torso against his chest and her head against his shoulder as he leaned back against the hay wall.<br/>
Jack made a fist with his left hand and then rubbed it very firmly against her sternum. There was no response for the first few seconds but then Sam's face crumpled a bit as she sucked in a raspy breath. Her face grimaced, she sucked in another breath and then she coughed. Jack stopped rubbing and used his left hand to lift her chin as she continued to cough. She gave several deep hacking coughs and then sucked in a rattly sounding breath before coughing again. Once she'd managed to clear some phlegm from her lungs and swallow it, her coughing eased and she panted a few rattly breaths as she had a few random coughs until her breathing began to settle into quick shallow breaths as she opened her eyes as her right hand lifted to try and push his left hand away from her chin.</p><p>"It's okay Sam" Jack quickly told her "It's Jack, it's okay" he repeated as he moved his left hand and grabbed the spare Jacket and spread it out over her chest and wrapped it around her back.<br/>
"Jack" Sam said in a raspy whisper as she struggled to make sense of what was going on.<br/>
"It's okay Sam, you were just having a little trouble breathing. Your lungs are pretty congested and you've got a bit of a rattle. Do you remember if you got water in your lungs when you got dunked?"<br/>
Sam's breathing started to ease more and her breaths slowed as she thought back to what had happened and she remembered that she had coughed and spluttered when she had surfaced. Her throat hurt and her chest felt thick and her lungs were definitely congested. "Yes" Sam whispered and then she gave a little groan as she moved her arms and legs to get more comfortable and her face screwed up in pain.<br/>
Jack grabbed the last two morphine injectors, administered both of them to her and then continued to hold her as tears came to her eyes and she groaned again as she moved her left arm to raise her hand up against her chest under the jacket.<br/>
"Your hands worse isn't it?" he asked her as tears rolled down her face, but Sam was beyond being able to talk as she did her best to cope with the pain.<br/>
Sam had a few more coughing fit's and gagged a little as she struggled to swallow the phlegm she coughed out of her lungs, but her breathing began to grow more and more relaxed as the Morphine took her pain away.<br/>
Once Sam was completely relaxed against him he picked up a bottle of water and moved it closer to his other hand and unscrewed the lid and encouraged her to take a drink. Sam gave a little moan and slowly moved her head sideways to indicate 'no', but when Jack encouraged her again and told her just to take a few sips, she gave another little moan but then complied, and Jack helped her to hold the bottle in her trembling right hand while she took a few slow sips and then pushed it away when her stomach began to protest. Jack put the lid back on the bottle and then made sure the jacket was covering her as much as possible as he pulled the sleeping bag and polar fleece up more and tucked it in around them a little better.</p><p>"The wind's stopped. I haven't talked to Dave yet, but we're going to have to make a move whether it's stopped snowing or not" Jack felt the side of her face and sighed at how hot her skin felt. "I really don't want to take you out into that colder air, but I can't leave you here alone... not now you're like this. I'm going to lean you up against the hay and I want you to just lie here and rest while I get everything packed up and get the horses ready to go. Okay?"<br/>
Sam nodded against him and then he wiggled out from underneath her and held her up as he pulled the 'bedhead' bale closer to her and then moved the Jacket that was wrapped around her so it was draped around her back and shoulders before he eased her back against the hay bale. He stuffed some loose hay behind her lower back to make her more comfortable, then he pulled the polar fleece blanket up and over her, followed by the sleeping bag and her tent and tucked them all in around her as she relaxed back against the bale and closed her eyes.<br/>
Jack looked at her for a moment, feeling more than a little scared at how quickly she had deteriorated through the night. Jack pressed his lips against her hot cheek in a gentle kiss, then felt her still rapid pulse again and wondered if she was even going to be able to sit on a horse by herself. Putting two people on Firestorm would lessen the risk to Jasper, but it would vastly increase their chances of having an accident, because Firestorm would struggle to forge his way through the deep snow. He figured that he would have to make his mind up and see what Sam was like when they were ready to leave.</p><p>Jack went to his bag and quickly started to get dressed, pulling on his underwear, socks and jeans on before taking off the jacket and putting on a shirt, a sweater and then the jacket again. He pulled his boots on and picked up the flashlight and went to the toilet to relieve himself. Then he grabbed the toilet bucket and the shovel and opened the door and went out into the very dim early morning light.<br/>
The snow was still falling and when he stepped off the last step, he sank down into the snow, frowning and cursing quietly as he sunk down into it and saw the depth was well over his knees. He slowly made his way around the side of the shed and then dug a hole into the snow and tipped out the contents of the toilet bucket and covered it up again. He knew he would have no hope digging into the ground at the moments, so he didn't even bother trying.<br/>
He went back into the shed and then got what was left of the horses grain and fed it to them, knowing that they would need the energy. He tipped a bit of water into the toilet bucket and put it back under the frame so it would be ready for Sam to use before he got her dressed and then he washed his hands and checked Jasper's neck.<br/>
He sighed with disappointment as he looked at it. It was definitely infected and was now coloured fluid was weeping down his chest. Jack gave him another dose of Antibiotics and then packed the bottle and all the used syringes and needles into his bag. He unbuckled the breastplate off Jasper's saddle and put it in his bag, knowing that it would only rub on his wound and cause him pain. </p><p>The air in the shed was very cold and he could very clearly see his breath and he had to keep rubbing his hands together to stop them from getting too stiff. He went and checked on Sam. Her breathing was still a little raspy and there was a definite rattle in her lungs indicating that she had now come down with pneumonia on top of everything else. He had this horrible sick feeling inside him, and he was so worried about her.<br/>
She was going to be struggling to fight off the infection in her hand, but now having pneumonia as well? Those heavy duty antibiotics had better work. They HAD to.<br/>
Jack knew just by looking at her that she'd managed to fall asleep again, and he was grateful that she was able to get some more rest before they left, and now that she was breathing better than when she'd been sleeping before, hopefully she would feel a bit of improvement when she woke up. He grabbed a sandwich out of his lunchbox and ate it, then he began to sort out some clothes for Sam to wear. There was no hope that she would get her jeans on over her ankle so the only thing that was going to work, would be sweats, but hers were still a muddy wet mess.</p><p>He thought for a moment, then grabbed his own sweatpants and used his knife to slice open the bottom of the left leg and then cut them all the way up the left leg to the hip. Then he used the knife to punch holes into the fabric on both sides of the cut, all the way down both sides. He grabbed some of the bailing twine from the opened bales and figured out how much he would need to 'tie' the leg closed again after he'd put the sweats on her. Hopefully he'd be able to stretch them on over the splint without hurting her.<br/>
He packed everything they wouldn't need back into their bags and the looked at his watch again and decided that it was now a decent enough time to call Dave. When he'd been awake through the night, he given more thought to the situation of getting the horses home, and decided that he would get Dave to come and pick them up from Cheyenne Mountain in the horse truck. There was a trail that ran across from Pike's Peak and continued onto Cheyenne mountain and he figured that it would be believable enough to go that way so he could get Sam to 'civilisation' faster and easier. Dave knew that getting Sam to medical care was a priority, so taking the overall shorter route would make sense, because there were less downhill sections, which would make it less dangerous and easier for the horses to get through the deep snow.</p><p>In reality they would have to stick to the main trail that they had come up, and keep going down until they could get a signal on Sam's cell phone. At least with that trail he could remember where the worst bits of debris was from the thunder storm. He knew more debris would have fallen during the snow storm after he'd come up, but at least he roughly knew where some of it was already.<br/>
He knew Jasper was a great horse when it came to storms and other 'scary' things, but as Sam had said, beaming was different. It wasn't just the flash of light, it was the 'feeling' of being transported that would freak them out, but they had no choice but to transport the horses too, because with Jasper's neck the way it was, he would be lucky to make it that far with out his wound popping open under the stress of going down hill in such deep snow.<br/>
He knew that he would need to get Jasper to a vet as quickly as possible once Sam was in the hands of the SGC's medical team, because there was a very real chance that Sam's fears will come true, and Jasper may not recover from such a large wound now that it was infected. As much as he loved Jasper, his priority was to get Sam to safety without putting the SGC at risk, and if doing that made Jasper's wound pop open and ended up costing him his life, then while he would feel guilty for a long time, if it saved Sam's life, then he would just have to learn to live with his decision, and make sure that Sam didn't blame herself.<br/>
Dave could pick them all up in the horse truck and they could go past the vet's on the way home and get the wound cleaned out and stitched up properly and then hope for the best. Jack talked to Dave and told him that they had no choice but to make a move because Sam was starting to get very sick. He told Dave that because it was still snowing and the Choppers would still be grounded, he would go across Pikes Peak and onto Cheyenne Mountain because Sam worked at NORAD and they would make sure that Sam got taken care of quickly, then he would call Dave to come and pick him and the horses up.<br/>
Jack knew that the snow wouldn't be too bad on the roads because now the wind had stopped, the snow plows would be out pretty quick this morning and his big horse truck would be heavy enough to negotiate his private road safely. </p><p>Jack had also done a bit of thinking about how he was going to get Sam onto Jasper's saddle if she was okay to ride alone. If he got Jasper to stand near some hay bales that he stacked in the shape of some 'stairs', he should be able to carry her onto the hay and then simply put her down on the saddle. He had already taken the stirrup of the left side of Sam's saddle so it wouldn't bang against her ankle. The problem was, he would have to be very careful to make sure that Jasper walked down the two steps into the snow without trying to jump, and he was pretty sure that Jasper would walk down the steps if Jack led him down and luckily the door was wide enough for Sam to ride though on Jasper's back if she ducked down to get under it.<br/>
With the plan sorted, he had another quick look outside and then saddled the horses so their backs would be nice and warm by the time they had to leave, then he went into the igloo to wake Sam up.<br/>
It took him a little while to get her to become fully aware, and thankfully her breathing hadn't gotten any worse. He helped her to sit up  and then he carefully put her oversize t-shirt on over her left hand first and then put it over her head and got her right arm in the other arm hole, and then put one of his long sleeved shirts on her, he unbuttoned the cuff and very carefully threaded her injured left hand through the sleeve before putting on his spare jacket, leaving her left arm tucked against her chest.<br/>
He cut a strip off the bottom of the polar fleece rug and tied it around her neck as a sling for her left arm and then he pushed the empty left sleeve back through the jacket so it would be out of the way, before he fastened the Jacket up over her left arm. Then he took Sam to the toilet and left her sitting on the toilet as he very carefully stretching a pair of her panties over the splint before pulling them up for her and then he took his time to get his sweatpants over her splint and onto her as well. He helped her to briefly stand up so he could pull her panties and the sweatpants up, and then sat her down again and used the hay twine to lace the cut left leg closed and then put her boot onto her right foot for her and did up the laces. </p><p>Sam was very quiet, her eyes were looking dull and her movements slow but she was aware and capable of sitting up by herself on the toilet so he made the decision for her to ride Jasper on her own. If she deteriorated on the way down, then he could just slide over the back of Firestorms saddle and pull her off Jasper and onto Firestorm's saddle so he would be able to support her from behind as they continued down the mountain. He got her to drink some more water, and Jack frowned at her, doubting the decision he'd made not to leave her in the shed alone and take her out in to the colder air.<br/>
A few minutes later Sam had a coughing fit and she gagged on phlegm a couple of times. It took her a while to stop and then her breathing rattled worse for a while until her breathing settled down again and he knew he couldn't leave her. She was definitely still deteriorating and even Sam was very worried about her rate of deterioration as he told her the plan for Dave to pick the horses up from Cheyenne Mountain rather than risk unnecessary exposure.<br/>
Jack rolled up Sam's sleeping bag and packed up Sam's tent and the ground sheet and then tied the gear on tot he back of the saddles, putting the bulk of it on Firestorm to reduce the strain on Jasper, but he made sure that he would be able to move behind Firestorms saddle if he needed to. He put the radio and Sam's cell phone in a pocket on his Jacket and then he picked Sam up and carried her up the hay bale 'stairs' and swung her over Jasper's back from his left side.<br/>
Sam lifted her right leg off Jack's arm and lifted it over Jasper and then Jack settled her into the saddle and helped her to get comfortable and made sure that she felt secure and strong enough to ride on her own. Jack grabbed the rest of the polar fleece blanket, folded it up and then carefully wrapped it around her splint and tied it on with hay twine to help keep her foot warmer than just having a sock over her toes. Then Jack wrapped his sleeping bag around Sam like a huge shawl to help keep her warmer, and then used some hay twine to tie the ends together over her chest, so she didn't have to hold on to it to keep it in place.</p><p>Jack led Firestorm outside and left him standing in the snow and then went back for Jasper and Sam. Jack had tightened the shirt bandage around Jasper's neck, hoping that the support would keep the stitches from popping open as long as possible. He led Jasper to the doorway and then turned around to face him. Sam ducked down along Jasper's neck and Jack slowly walked backwards down the stairs, putting gentle pressure on Jasper's halter to steady him and stop him from jumping.<br/>
Jasper calmly stepped down into the snow and Jack gave him a pat, bolted the shed door shut and mounted Firestorm. Once he was settled in the saddle, he pulled Jasper's lead rope until he was up along Firestorm's left side, so Sam's injured leg was on the other side and away from Firestorm and Jack's leg.<br/>
Sam kept her right hand tucked in under the sleeping bag to keep it warm and Jasper's reins were knotted and just lying on his neck.<br/>
"Ready?" Jack asked Sam and she nodded and Jack asked Firestorm to move off and Jasper walked beside him as they slowly made their way through the deep snow to get to the beginning of the trail.<br/>
They very slowly and carefully made their way down the trail through the snow, the horses carefully wading through the deep snow with Sam coughing every now and then. Every time she had a coughing fit, Jack would stop the horses and wait until she was no longer struggling to catch her breath before beginning to walk again, and Jack was very glad that he hadn't left her alone in the shed with no one to make sure she stayed upright and breathing.<br/>
Jack began to keep a closer eye on Sam as her breathing got more laboured. When they got to the steepest part of the trail, Jack asked her if she was still okay alone and she nodded her head, but Jack made sure Jasper stayed close to Firestorm's side just in case. After getting about a quarter of the way down the trail, and almost to the end of the steepest section, Jack noticed blood dripping onto the snow from Jasper's neck. He looked at Sam to see if she'd noticed, but Jack was alarmed to see her sag forward in the saddle and her head bowed as her eyes closed.<br/>
At that exact moment, Jasper's legs hit against something solid under the snow and he stumbled heavily and floundered in the snow as he tried to stay on his feet and then almost straight away Firestorm stumbled too.</p><p>Jack had made a wild grab for Sam as she pitched forward, only to be thrown forward himself when Firestorm stumbled. Sam tipped off over Jasper's left shoulder, with Jack only just managing to make sure her right foot slipped free of the stirrup as she was thrown off jasper and into the snow, as Jasper continued to fight to stay on his feet. Jack could hear branches cracking and snapping under the snow as Firestorm, too hopelessly tangled in the branch, couldn't stop himself from falling forward and crashed heavily down onto the snow on his right side, taking Jack with him.<br/>
Firestorm floundered in the snow with Jack's right leg pinned underneath the big stallion. Jack reached out a hand and pressed it on the stallion's neck and told him to 'Stop!" in a loud firm voice. The stallion immediately stilled under his hand, huffing rough and distressed panting breaths as Jack managed to get his leg out from under Firestorm and quickly went to Sam. </p><p>He quickly rolled Sam over until she was on her back, but she was unconscious and barely breathing. He quickly undid the twine off the sleeping bag that was wrapped around her, and then pulled her up against his body as he sat in the snow, and lifted her head so she was leaning up against his chest. She began to breathe easier and Jack sighed with relief as he held her against him. He looked up at Jasper, who'd managed to stay on his feet and sighed when he saw that the wound had come apart, his flesh was gaping open and his blood was running freely down his leg and soaking into the snow.<br/>
Jack pulled Sam's cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on and waited for it to power up as he looked anxiously at the screen to see if had any reception.<br/>
Jack gave a loud groan of relief as one bar appeared on the screen. He pulled up the number Sam showed him as he continued to hold her against his chest and pressed the button to dial it.</p><p>Someone answered the phone and began to talk "Colonel Carter! Thank God it's you, we've been trying to locate you for the last two days!" said the voice on the other end of the call.<br/>
Jack spoke slowly and clearly, even though his heart was racing "This is an emergency. I need to speak to General Charles Kawalsky immediately"<br/>
"Who is this? Where's Colonel Carter?".<br/>
Knowing he had no time to stuff around, he used his old rank to get put through to Kawalsky. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Colonel Carter is with me and she needs urgent medical attention. I need to speak to Kawalsky immediately" Jack ordered.<br/>
"Yes Sir. I'll put you through straight away" said the voice and then there were some strange noises before he heard another voice.<br/>
"Jack? Is that really you?"<br/>
"Yeah Charlie it's me. Sam's in a really bad way and we need the Prometheus to pick us up out of the snow on Pike's Peak immediately. I have two injured horses with us and we're only about a third of the way down from campsite 4. Sam's immune system has been compromised, she's injured, unconscious with a fever and she need's Janet ASAP."<br/>
"Jack?" Kawalsky questioned cautiously.<br/>
"We got caught in the snow storm. Sam got injured and started deteriorating, so she told me what I needed to know just in case. Charlie, Sam can barely breathe and you need to get us NOW"<br/>
"Alright Jack, I'm actually on the Prometheus now, give us a minute to locate you. Two horses did you say?"<br/>
"Yes. They're both badly hurt and I can't leave them here, you're going to have to beam them up too"<br/>
"Okay. We've located you. Beaming in five seconds"</p><p>Jack blinked as the bright light engulfed them. He heard the horses scrambling for a few moments, their steel shoes clattering on the steel floor underneath them. The noise from the horses quietened to snorts and huffing breaths as Kawalsky stepped over to him and knelt down next to him. <br/>
"Oh God..." he exclaimed as he looked at Sam and listened to her struggling to breathe as she lay unconscious in Jack's arms "Janet will be here any second" he told Jack and then another bright light shone and the horses shoes clattered on the floor for a few seconds before they stilled again, snorting as they warily looked around them. <br/>
A female Doctor, presumably Janet, knelt down beside Sam and started asking questions as the other medical staff eased Sam out of Jack's arms and laid Sam flat on the floor so Janet could examine her. Sam's breathing immediately deteriorated and Janet quickly listened to her lungs and then asked for an intubation kit and quickly moved to Sam's head to secure her airway before asking Jack again.  Jack quickly told her about Sam's broken ankle and the injury to her hand, and that she'd begun to get a fever yesterday after they'd noticed signs of infection in her hand. He also told her that he'd found her seriously hypothermic after she'd saved his horse's life during the severe thunder storm and that was how she'd broken her ankle.</p><p>They cut away the leg of the sweats to reveal her splinted ankle and opened the Jacket and eased it out from under her and off her right arm. One of the nurses was removing the bandage from her hand, while Janet listened to her chest again.<br/>
Jack turned and looked at the horses, his gut churning with misery as he saw Firestorm standing on three legs, with one of his forelegs hanging at an unnatural angle from his knee. He looked at Jasper, and saw the growing puddle of blood on the floor. <br/>
Jack felt numb with shock and grief as he slowly got to his feet, knowing it would be kinder to put them out of their misery as soon as possible. </p><p>Jack turned back to look at Sam as the medical staff put her on a gurney and continued to treat her, then all of a sudden Jack felt something very strange. His whole body tingled and he felt like he was in a daze as he turned around and saw a strange looking building in the hangar. <br/>
He couldn't stop himself as he walked towards it, his mind went blank and everyone's voices sounded muffled as he kept walking, feeling like a piece of metal being drawn to a strong magnet. <br/>
He walked straight up to the wall to see a strange looking decorative plaque on the wall and he couldn't stop himself from walking right up close to it and then he stopped to stand directly in front of it. <br/>
As soon as he stopped the plaque suddenly expanded out of the wall, and he stood still as it surrounded his head and then bright lights flashed in his eyes.</p><p>When the flashing stopped, the device let go of his head and he collapsed to his knees.<br/>
"Jack! Oh God! Are you alright?" asked Kawalsky as squatted down next to Jack and looked at him in complete shock over what had just happened.<br/>
There was complete silence in the Hangar for a moment, and then the noise started up again as the medical staff continued to work on Sam.</p><p>Jack looked at Kawalsky and then looked past him to look at Sam. Suddenly Sam and the medical staff were beamed away in a flash of light and then Jack turned to look at the horses. He slowly stood up, still in a daze, and Kawalsky indicated to the armed men that had surrounded Jack to let him pass as he walked over to Jasper.<br/>
Jack could hear Kawalsky talking to him, but he couldn't grasp what he was saying. He stopped in front of Jasper and touched Jasper's neck and then his hands began to glow as he spread them both out over Jasper's wound. He heard loud gasps of shock and his hands grew hot as energy of some kind swirled between his hands and Jasper for a minute, and then the glow in his hands faded, and he moved them to reveal that the wound had been completely healed.</p><p>Jack then turned to Firestorm and knelt down in front of his broken leg. He lifted his hands and held them loosely around the broken leg and they began to glow again. After the bone had straightened and Firestorm had his hoof on the floor, Jack's hands stopped glowing again, then he stood up and looked into several stunned faces.<br/>
Jack turned to Kawalsky "Where did they take Sam?" he asked "She's dying... and I need to save her".<br/>
Kawalsky quickly arranged for them to be beamed down to the SGC and then he took Jack straight to the infirmary.</p><p>Sam was still on the gurney and oxygen was being pumped into her struggling lungs. Her injured ankle now exposed from the splint and Janet was standing next to it. It was still badly swollen and marred with black, purple and red bruises.<br/>
"Janet, move away" Kawalsky told her as he walked into the room and Jack followed.<br/>
"What? I need to get her chest and ankle scanned straight away"<br/>
"Janet, move NOW" Kawalsky told her firmly and Janet stalled her protest as she watched Jack walk up beside Sam. "Janet... move away" Kawalsky repeated firmly and Janet backed up a step as she watched Jack spread out his hands over Sam's broken ankle.<br/>
Jack's hands started to glow, and Janet and the nurses gasped and moved back further as they watched the swelling in Sam's ankle go down and then the bruising disappeared and Jack's hands stopped glowing. He then stepped up along the bed as the other medical staff moved further away. Jacks hands crept out over her body, with his hands above her chest. His hands began to glow and then he looked at Janet and told her to remove the tube from Sam's throat.<br/>
Janet hesitated and looked at Kawalsky who nodded, so she moved in and removed the tube from Sam's throat. Jack spread his hands out over Sam's chest again and Sam's breathing slowly deepened and then one hand moved from her chest to hover over her left hand. The pus covered damaged skin on Sam's hand changed colour from an angry red to become paler as her skin healed and then Jack seem to pause for a moment and his eyebrows creased as he looked down at Sam, then he closed his eyes again, and seemed to hesitate before the glow in his hands got brighter and Jack's face seemed to screw up in concentration for a few moments before smoothing out and then relaxing when he opened his eyes and his hands stopped glowing.</p><p>When Jacks's hands stopped glowing, Sam dragged in a deep breath and then jerked and startled before she bolted upright into a sitting position with her breath heaving in and out as she tried to figure out where in the hell she was and what had just happened. Jack reached for the side of her face and she jerked away from his hand, but then she looked at his face and began to calm. His hand moved to touch the side of her face and she calmed further as she felt his touch, and then Jack looked down for a moment, then dropped his hand to pull at her shirt which had been cut open so Janet could access her chest.<br/>
"Jack... What happened?" Sam asked with confusion as she realised that her shirts had been cut open, she grabbed the sides of the t-shirt and Jack helped her to pull them together. Then she registered that she had used her left hand and she lowered her hand from the shirt and looked at her healed palm in shocked amazement.<br/>
"What happened?" Sam asked Jack as she looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"I'm not sure" Jack said quietly as he looked at Sam "It called to me"<br/>
"What called to you?" Sam asked as she looked at Jack's confused face.<br/>
"Sam, we got word that Anubis is on his way. We couldn't find you, so we got desperate and we took the Prometheus to get the Ancient device that put the knowledge in your head before, so we could do what we'd planned. I hoped that by the time we got back, that we would have found you. Others with the Ancient gene tried to get it to activate on the way back, but it wouldn't react to anyone else..."<br/>
"Where is it?" Sam snapped out as she moved to get off the gurney, but Jack put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and Sam suddenly looked at her bare ankle as she realised that it hadn't hurt when she'd moved.<br/>
"It called to me" Jack said, still looking confused.<br/>
Sam looked from her ankle to Jack, and then to Kawalsky with confusion.<br/>
"We beamed you guys into the launch bay where we had the device stored, we thought we had better beam the whole building, because we didn't know if just taking the wall with the device on it, would affect it or not. Jack walked straight over to it and stood there as it grabbed his head and downloaded the knowledge. It somehow worked straight away. Jack just healed you Sam. He healed you using Ancient powers"<br/>
Sam looked at Jack with shock "You must have the Ancient gene" she whispered and then it sank in to her head what else it meant and she looked at Kawalsky "Have you been able to contact the Asgard yet?"<br/>
"No" Kawalsky said quietly as he looked from Sam to Jack, and the way he was helping to hold her cut shirt closed, and then looked back to Sam and looked at the distressed look on her face as she looked at Jack, and he tried to assess just how well they knew each other.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack with worry as she placed her left hand over his hand, that was holding her shirt, and gave it a squeeze "How are you feeling?" she asked him quietly as Janet ushered the other medical staff out of the room and grabbed an infirmary gown for Sam. </p><p>Jack's face suddenly seemed to clear and his eyes focused as he looked at Sam "I'm not sure" Jack said as he sighed wryly "I couldn't stop myself from walking over to it, and then as soon as it happened, you disappeared with the medical staff and then I looked back at the horses, and it just popped into my head that I could heal them"<br/>
"Them? Jack? What happened?" asked Sam with dread.<br/>
"Jasper tripped over a branch and dumped you in the snow when he struggled to stay on his feet, but some of the stitches had already torn open and he was bleeding badly when the whole wound opened up. Firestorm got tangled in the same branch but his legs got tangled in it and it brought him down. One of his front legs was broken" Jack told her quietly.<br/>
"Oh my God...." Sam sighed in horror and then she thought about what he'd said "WAS bleeding?... WAS broken? You healed them both?" Sam asked hopefully.<br/>
"Yes, and then I knew I had to come and save you"<br/>
"You understand what was put in your head... and you can still... It took days before the knowledge started to make sense in my head" she said incredulously as she looked at Jack, and then she looked at Kawalsky as Janet held up the gown in front of her. Sam pulled off the cut shirt and then put her arms into the sleeves of the the gown and Janet tied it up around the back for her. "When is Anubis supposed to get here? Did Daniel find anything that might help us?"<br/>
"The intelligence says that Anubis could be here within a day or two. Daniel found a reference to an Ancient defence outpost somewhere, but there's no reference as to where it is... He's still reading" Kawalsky told her.</p><p>Sam looked at Jack "Is there anything in your head that refers to an Ancient weapon on Earth?" Sam asked him hopefully.<br/>
Jack thought for a moment and then spoke "The energy source is depleted".<br/>
"Do you know where the weapon is? What energy source is? Could we replace it with other source of energy?" asked Sam.<br/>
"Zero Point Module, no other source of energy would be enough" said Jack.<br/>
"Is there anything in your head that refers to ZPM's? Maybe where another one would be, that would still have enough energy left in it to use the weapon?" asked Sam hopefully.<br/>
Jack was silent for a moment "We would need a ship"<br/>
"Can we use a Stargate to get there?" Sam asked<br/>
"No, the planet is in ruins and uninhabitable" said Jack.<br/>
Sam looked at Kawalsky "This might be the only chance we have, but we can't take the Prometheus, the Daedalus is still months away from flying, so the Prometheus and the 302's are all we have to defend Earth if Anubis comes" Sam spoke as she thought "Maybe if we use the Stargate to go and borrow a Tel'tac from the Jafar. Maybe Teal'c knows of one we can borrow that's close to the Planet we need to go to. Jack, do you have the coordinates of the planet we need to go to?"<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
Sam looked at Kawalsky, who nodded "Alright" then he turned to Jack "Jack, we need your help on this one and we need you to go with Sam to find that ZPM. Will you help us out Jack?"<br/>
Jack turned to look at Kawalsky "Yes, but my horses are still on the Prometheus" he pointed out.<br/>
"What if we beam down with the horses into one of your barns, are you sure you can trust your men with something like this?" asked Sam. "Will we be able to hand them over and beam straight back up to the Prometheus?" Sam suggested.<br/>
"Yeah, they can be trusted, but I'm sure that Charlie here will get them to sign non-disclosure forms anyway" Jack said with a grin as he looked back to Kawalsky "Is that going to work for you?"<br/>
"If that's the fastest way to do it, then lets go with it. I will talk to Daniel and Teal'c and hopefully Teal'c can get hold of a Tel'tac by the time you get back. You'd better get dressed Sam, looks like your break time is over" he said a little apologetically "Are you going to be okay to do this Sam?" he asked her with concern.<br/>
"Yeah. I'm good" she said with a nod and then she glanced at Jack and then looked back to Kawalsky "Maybe I can take some more time off after we deal with Anubis?" Sam suggested hopefully.<br/>
"If you can save us from Anubis... I'll give you all the time off you need" Kawalsky told her with feeling. </p><p>Jack called Dave and told him that the plan had changed, and he checked that no one else was on the property, and then told him that he needed him to lock up Firestorm's barn and wait outside. Sam went to the locker room, changed into her SG1 uniform, and then went to the Gate Room to meet up with Jack.<br/>
"Oh yeah..." Jack said as he grinned at her "Totally hot in your uniform" he told her as he waggled his eyebrows at her, making Sam blush and giggle as she came to stand beside him. Walter then contacted the Prometheus and they were beamed back to the Prometheus and went straight to the horses, who were still patiently standing right where Jack had left them. Sam untied the bloodied shirt from Jasper's neck as she looked at where the wound had been "You'll have to get Dave to cut the stitches that are still there and remove them. God Jack... this is incredible" she said as she dropped the ruined shirt onto the floor next to the puddle of blood and stared in amazement at Jasper's healed neck.<br/>
Sam moved Jasper away from the puddle of blood and then hugged Jasper and gave him a pat and told him what a good boy he was, getting a little teary knowing that he was perfectly okay, and then they held the horses firmly as the transport beam sent them down into the barn. The horses shied a little and snorted but settled quickly when they realised they were back in their barn. <br/>
Jack and Sam quickly unsaddled them and they dumped their gear next to the wall of the barn so they could sort it out later and then put the horses in their stables. Sam only bothered to grab the weapon she had taken with her up to the campsite, and told Jack that she would grab him some BDU's once they got back to the SGC. Jack then called out to his hands, who came into the barn with shocked looks on their faces as they tried to comprehend their sudden 'magical' appearance.</p><p>"No time to explain fellas. Remember my mate Charlie Kawalsky? He will either be coming or sending someone to see you to get you to sign some confidentiality papers about what just happened. You are NOT allowed to discuss this with anyone. Is that clear?" When both men confirmed that it was, Jack continued "I need you to wash Jasper down and remove the stitches from his neck"<br/>
"How bad is the wound? Do you want me to call the Vet?" asked Dave with concern.<br/>
"No... The horses are fine now... and that's not to be discussed either, just clean them up, dry them off and give them a good feed. I need to go with Sam and help with an Air Force matter, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, so I need you to take care of things until I get back"<br/>
"Sam? THIS is Sam? I though she broke her ankle and was really sick?" Dave said as he looked at the stunning blonde woman in her uniform.<br/>
"Like I said... Confidential. VERY confidential, as in you will go to JAIL if you talk to anyone about ANY of this" Jack pointed out "Just like you're not going to talk about THIS either" Sam then used her radio to tell the Prometheus they were ready for transport and Jack and Sam were beamed away in a flash of light, leaving Dave and Jack's other hand Matt, to stare at each other in shock.<br/>
"Okay... I didn't see anything. You?" asked Dave as he walked towards Firestorm.<br/>
"Yep... Not a damn thing" said Matt "Holy Fuck" he whispered to himself and then walked to Jasper's stall to get started, while Dave went in to Firestorm's stall. Both of their minds full of questions, that they knew would probably never be answered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THE CHAIR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teal'c got hold of Bra'tac, who agreed to meet them at a Stargate with a Tel'tac and then they all travelled to the planet and retrieved the ZPM. Jack had talked to Sam more about the outpost and they had gathered all sorts of equipment and parts to take with them. Jack explained to Sam what he needed to do and although Sam didn't understand all of it, she was able to help him to convert the transport rings into something that would penetrate deep into the ice and get them where they needed to go. As they flew towards Earth, they could see Anubis's huge ship and they detoured wide around it, hoping to avoid being detected as long as possible.</p><p>Jack had already given Bra'tac the coordinates of where they needed to go in Antarctica, so they flew straight there and Bra'ac hovered the ship while Jack activated the rings and they geared up with their weapons while the rings drilled a hole deep into the ice. Anubis sent Death Glider's and Al'kesh's down to attack the Tel'tac, but General Hammond showed up with the Prometheus and parked on top of the Tel'tac to protect them. They had some several close calls but the 302 pilots soon had all of Anubis's forces very busy.<br/>
Once the Rings had finished penetrating through the ice, SG1 and Jack transported down via the rings into the long abandoned Outpost.</p><p>There was a throne like chair on a raised platform, and Jack accessed a panel in the platform and ejected a dead ZPM and inserted the one they had picked up from the other planet. Jack moved to stand beside the chair, then he hesitated and turned to look at Sam, who was now standing beside him.<br/>
"This is why it had to be now Jack. THIS is why... so sit your butt down and save the world Jack" she encouraged him with a smile. Jack put his hand onto the side of her face and he could feel how worried she was... worried for what the price might be for the knowledge he'd been given, worried that she might lose him. Jack smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her, then he let her go and sat in the chair as Sam looked on anxiously. <br/>
The chair lit up and Jack reclined the seat just as the transport rings activated. SG1 quickly moved into position and readied their weapons and then began to fire when some Super Soldiers appeared. A bright light filled the icy cavern and hundreds of glowing missiles zoomed passed SG1 as they watched in fascination as some of the bright missiles attacked and destroyed the Super Soldiers, and the rest went straight up the hole that they had drilled into the ice and up to the surface.</p><p>The 302 pilots watched in awe as the brightly lit missiles sought out Anubis's ships and destroyed them from in amongst their 302's, the remainder of the missiles headed straight up into the atmosphere, zoomed straight past the Prometheus which was making a desperate last minute attempt to damage Anubis's ship. The Prometheus quickly changed course as the missiles went straight through the shield's of Anubis's ship and then straight through the ship itself, making the ship explode in a spectacular chain of huge explosions that completely destroyed the ship.</p><p>When the missiles had destroyed the Super Soldiers, Sam had quickly turned her attention back to Jack. When the glowing missiles had all hit their target, the chair went back into an upright position, Jack just sat there and Sam walked up to him and bent down and put her right hand on the side of his face.<br/>
"Jack? Are you alright?" she asked with concern.<br/>
Jack looked at her as he removed his right hand from the control panels of the chair and put his hand onto her wrist and nodded as he used his thumb to rub her skin "I'm tired, but I'm okay"<br/>
"How's your head? Do you have any pain, or are you having any trouble thinking?" she asked anxiously.<br/>
"No. Just tired" he smiled and Sam sagged a little with relief as she stayed in front of him "Hopefully you'll be okay for a few days and I can find the Asgard so they can help you like they helped me".<br/>
"I love you Sam" Jack told her with a gentle smile, then just as Sam was leaning down to kiss him, Jack gripped her right wrist tighter and suddenly pulled her wrist down so her hand was below his face and then yanked it hard as he suddenly straightened his right arm out to the side as both his hands started to glow brightly again. <br/>
Sam gasped with surprise as he yanked her arm and her body spun right around. Her knees bumped against the chair, making her legs collapse as she spun, so she ended up half collapsing, half sitting down on his lap and her torso fell back against his chest, with her legs still on the same side as what she'd been standing. He continued to hold on to her wrist while he quickly moved their arm's back to wrap them around her chest and pressed down to hold her tight against him. <br/>
Sam's eyes widened and her body began to tremble as the glow spread from his hand around her wrist, to encompass her entire body. Sam's eyes briefly focused on Teal'c, Daniel and Andrew's shocked faces, as they ran towards her, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed. Her head rolled until it was leaning against Jack's neck as her body went completely limp as she continued to glow. </p><p>The rest of SG1 rushed over, not sure what to do as they watched it happen. They had no idea if it was safe to touch either of them while Sam was glowing and Daniel had initially reached out to grab Sam, but Teal'c quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from touching her. The glowing finally faded and then Jack's hands faded and then the glow was completely gone and the chair went dark as it powered down. Jack head lolled sideways to lean against Sam's head and blinked slowly as his eyes went hazy.<br/>
"What did you do to Sam?" demanded Daniel anxiously as he checked Sam's pulse, relieved to feel it strong and steady. "What did you do to her?" he repeated as Jack remained silent, still blinking slowly with haze filled eyes.<br/>
Jack's hand was still firmly clamped around Sam's wrist, and their arms were still wrapped across Sam's front as her back lay against his chest. Her head was leaning against his neck and shoulder with Jack's face turned towards her and his head was leaning against hers, almost like they were just lovers cuddling on a couch somewhere. Daniel repeated his question but Jack's eyes slowly closed and stayed shut.<br/>
General Hammond's voice came over the radio, telling them that Anubis's ship had been destroyed and asked if they were alright. Daniel quickly told him that Jack had used the chair to do something to Sam, and now they were both unconscious.</p><p>General Hammond quickly arranged for them all to be transported back to the Prometheus and then down to the SGC. Teal'c had tried to uncurl Jack's fingers from around Sam's wrist but Jack's hand was firmly locked in place, so before they got beamed up to the Prometheus, they unclipped Sam's P-90 and removed her belt and Zat holster, then once they were on the Prometheus, they rolled both Jack and Sam together onto their left sides, so Jack's right arm was lying over Sam's body in a position that would be comfortable for them both. <br/>
They contacted Janet and explained the situation, and Janet got them to transport both Jack and Sam straight onto one of the infirmary beds.<br/>
Janet quickly checked Sam's heart rate and breathing, and then checked Jack's. Both of them were completely stable and just appeared to be in a state of deep sleep. Janet couldn't explain how Jack's hand could remained locked around Sam's wrist while he was unconscious, so for now, they had no choice but to remove their boots and then just pull up the safety rails on the bed and leave them laying on their sides.</p><p>Kawalsky came down to the infirmary and looked at Jack and Sam as Daniel told him what had happened.<br/>
Kawalsky looked at Janet. "So they're both stable... just asleep?" he asked for clarification.<br/>
"Yes. Their temperatures are a little low, but that can be attributed to the deep sleep state that their bodies are in. I need to take some blood and see if I can figure out why they are asleep, and whether or not Jack physically did something to Sam"<br/>
"It may have taken a vast amount of mental or physical energy for Jack O'Neill to activate the Ancient weapon and he could be suffering from exhaustion" suggested Teal'c "But that does not explain why Colonel Carter was also affected, unless he did something to also exhaust her body or mind as well".<br/>
"Or.... his collapse could possibly just be the toll of the knowledge implanted in his mind" suggested Daniel "We all know what happened to Sam when the knowledge got implanted in her brain"<br/>
"It took several days for the knowledge to start taking control of Colonel Carter. Jack O'Neill was able to use the knowledge very quickly and he did inform Colonel Carter that he felt alright after activating the Ancient Weapon. His mind has remained clear since he was given the knowledge and he was not speaking in Ancient" stated Teal'c.<br/>
"I will try to contact the Asgard again, hopefully Thor will finally respond to our message and can come and help Jack, and hopefully figure out what he did to Sam and help her as well" sighed Kawalsky and then looked at Janet "In the mean time, what do we do with them?</p><p>"That depends on whether or not we can get Jack to let go of Sam's wrist. Does anyone know how long Sam has been in a relationship with this... 'Jack', and exactly who is he, because I have never heard her mention him? It seemed like you knew him well enough to know that he would help Sam and heal her" asked Janet.<br/>
"They're not in a relationship. Jack owns a trail riding business and Sam must have hired a horse to go camping. The horse Sam hired was hurt in the big thunder storm we had. Jack told you that he went up to check on her after the storm and found her severely hypothermic with a broken ankle because she'd gone out the storm to save his horse after a tree fell on it" Kawalsky reminded her.</p><p>"No, you're wrong... they ARE in a relationship. They were very relaxed around each other while we were travelling on the Tel'tak, and we saw him kiss her before he sat in the chair, and then just before he... did whatever he did... he told her that he loved her" stated Daniel "Sam has never mentioned him to us before, but it was obvious how worried she was about him once he'd used the weapon" admitted Daniel.<br/>
"Jack told Sam that he loved her?" asked Kawalsky with surprise "Really?".<br/>
"Indeed" confirmed Teal'c.<br/>
"How did Sam react?" asked Kawalsky with curiosity.<br/>
"After he told her that he loved her, they kissed... rather... passionately" said Daniel "I wonder how long they've been together? Sam's certainly kept us in the dark about being in a relationship, but it seems like you know him General?".<br/>
"Colonel Jack O'Neill was my Commanding Officer in Black Ops. He was one of my best friends"<br/>
"Was?" asked Daniel.<br/>
"IS one of my best friends. He retired after his wife and eight year old son died in a car accident while we were away on a rescue mission. I took the Stargate mission just after their deaths and as you know, I got pretty busy. Once he started up his trail riding business, he taught me how to ride and we used to catch up and go for a ride every now and then, but when I made General, I just got TOO busy and I haven't seen much of him over the last year... Jack's a great guy and I know he would NEVER do anything malicious to ANYONE. Whatever he did to Sam, must have been essential, or he wouldn't have done it".<br/>
"You sound pretty positive about that" commented Janet as she took a sample of Sam's blood.<br/>
"I'm VERY positive about that" Kawalsky confirmed "Take Jack's blood and do a full work up and make sure he's okay. When they were originally beamed up, and Sam was really sick, did anything odd show up in her blood tests? Sam told Jack that there was something wrong with her Naquadah and her immune system wasn't working. It was bad enough, and scared her enough to tell Jack about the Stargate program, so he could ensure that she got to the infirmary and Janet as fast as possible, and just as well she did. After Jack got the knowledge downloaded, he saved his horses and then he asked where Sam was. He said that she was DYING and that he had to SAVE her"</p><p>"Dying? I must admit that seeing her like that scared the hell out of me. She hasn't been sick since she got Naquadah, yet she showed up with a bad case of Pneumonia and a serious infection. Her initial blood tests have revealled that her Naquadah levels were low, but then Jack healed her and they had to leave so quickly and I didn't get a chance to take another sample"<br/>
"Maybe there really WAS still something wrong with her Naquadah? Maybe that's what Jack was doing when he had the added power of the chair? When he healed her, he would have only healed her injuries and taken away the infection. What if there was still an underlying problem that had made her Naquadah stop working properly? Sam seemed a little... off, after she almost died a couple of weeks ago. Was everything normal in regards to her Naquadah levels then?" asked Kawalsky.</p><p>Janet picked up Sam's file and began to flip through the recent pages. "Her body was definitely out of wack after being severely dehydrated and it hadn't helped that she'd starved herself as well. Her last blood test results that I got, before she left the base, showed that almost all her systems were back to normal"<br/>
"Almost? What was still not back to normal?" asked Kawalsky.<br/>
"Sam's hormone levels were still very high, but she was ovulating at the time, so I wasn't overly concerned. Her contraceptive had somehow been compromised for her to be ovulating, but there was absolutely no danger of her becoming pregnant, and I knew that she would be covered by contraceptives again by the time I let her go out on another mission"<br/>
"Do you know what had messed with her contraceptives?" asked Kawalsky with concern.<br/>
"I suspect that she may have been drugged with hormones while in captivity in an attempt to render her more... open... to the idea of letting the town leader have sex with her. I also suspect that she knew that she was being drugged, and that's why she stopped eating and drinking before attempting to escape. Her hormone levels were extremely high, and to be that high, she must have definitely been drugged, but she denied knowing about it. I'm pretty sure she was lying, because it would have been very difficult for her to do any clear thinking, because her hormone levels would have made her mind focus on wanting to have sex"</p><p>Janet noticed Daniel and Teal'c exchange a look that made her suspicious, and she couldn't help but notice that Andrew was blushing and looking very uncomfortable. "Did Sam mention anything to any of you about feeling like her libido had increased? Was she acting out of her normal character? Sam told me that she'd noticed it a little bit and had thought it a bit odd, but I know it was certainly no surprise to her, when I told her that her hormone levels were high. What do you know that you're not telling me?" Janet asked as she looked at Daniel and Teal'c.<br/>
Daniel went a little red and refused to look at her.<br/>
"Daniel Jackson, would it not be advantageous to reveal the truth? Colonel Carter's health may have been affected by the drug, and it may have caused the problem with her Naquadah" suggested Teal'c, and Daniel looked at him and sighed.<br/>
Daniel faced Janet again "You know that he forced Sam to.... I mean... did Sam tell you what she was forced to do in front of the town leader?" asked Daniel awkwardly.<br/>
"I know she was forced to strip naked after the leader shot Captain Williams, and that he told her that he wouldn't let any of you go, until she agreed to have sex with him... What didn't Sam tell me?" asked Janet with dread "Did he rape her? Sam told me that he never touched her"</p><p>Daniel grimaced a little and then looked at Sam sleeping on the bed and silently apologised for what he was about to reveal.<br/>
"He ordered Sam to... orgasm... in front of him. When she refused, THAT'S when he shot Williams. He threatened to shoot us all if she didn't do it, so she did what he told her to. He made her orgasm several times over the first two days... and then he... gave her stuff"<br/>
"Stuff?" asked Janet with clearly growing anger.<br/>
"Sex toys. He forced her to use them to assist her to orgasm. Sam got pretty angry when he gave them to her, but he shot Williams again and she knew she had no choice. A couple of days after that, Sam began to... well... Sam became a lot less... uninhibited with her sexual behaviour, and a few more days after that, she was pretty much out of control and was... pleasuring herself even when the leader wasn't there" Daniel said as he winced and flushed.<br/>
Janet was almost overwhelmed with anger "Sam was sexually and mentally abused, and you let her HIDE that from me?" Janet almost snarled at them.<br/>
"It was Sam's decision" said Daniel firmly "She expressly asked us not to reveal that she'd been drugged or forced to orgasm. She told us that she would rather deal with it herself. Sam hates having to talk to someone about... She didn't want to have to tell someone how..... enthusiastic... she'd been to... perform. We respected her decision on how she wanted to deal with it. She was perfectly rational and made valid points, so we all agreed to... modify... our mission reports to protect her from the embarrassment and having to go through sessions with the shrink, which we all knew, would affect her much worse that what she'd actually been through".<br/>
"Daniel, Sam was forced to repeatedly RAPE herself in front of a man, and I'm guessing that there was probably MORE than just one man watching her. How did you possibly think that she would be able to cope with the mental fallout from that? Did it ever occur to you, that the anger she was feeling, the anger that drove her to be snapping at everyone on base, the anger that resulted in her being put on FORCED leave, was caused by the fact that she had to RAPE herself over and over in front of strange men?" Janet asked in a low angry voice.</p><p>"Truthfully? No. I didn't think that" Daniel began to explain further "I think she dealt with... having to preform... while we were still in captivity. She knew she was being forced to do it, and she knew that she was doing it to keep us all safe. Sam... Look, I don't know what she's told you as a friend, but Sam had a very bad... sexual experience when she was young. We talked about it... well..  she... talked about it when she got drunk after Han.... after a difficult mission. When we were captive and she was forced to make herself orgasm, her... initial difficulties with... achieving an orgasm... got to her a lot worse than the fact that she was being forced to do it in front of strangers. She'd already dealt with being forced to perform sexual acts in front of strangers, so I know that's not what her anger was about. She got her revenge on the bastard when she got us out of there, and I think that bastard would have been lucky to keep his balls after what Sam did to them. Sam told us that she suspected that she was being drugged, and to be completely honest... that was about when we realised that we were being drugged too. When Sam stopped drinking, her symptoms didn't improve. When she stopped eating, we decided to stop eating too, because it seemed pretty obvious that the drug must be in the food. Our... symptoms.. began to improve overnight, but Sam was still being affected, which is why she continued to not drink or eat, even though we tried to get her to at least drink something. Sam was angry because she was still feeling... She didn't admit it, but I could tell that she was still feeling the need to... orgasm. While we were in captivity, Sam had gotten to the point were she was having multiple orgasms every few hours. Then the leader took the sex toys away and Sam could no longer... sufficiently satisfy.. her need. She got more and more frustrated by the fact that she couldn't... completely... satisfy her sexual frustrations. THAT'S why she got desperate enough to stop drinking and eating, because she was getting so sexually frustrated, that she was scared that she was going to do something that she would regret. The effects didn't stop for her at all. Even though she stopped eating and drinking, her sexual drive didn't lower like ours did. THAT'S why she couldn't control her anger. I'm positive that she was still feeling the effects of the drug, and she was still feeling sexually frustrated. Sam was stuck in the infirmary, and then continued to be stuck on base. She probably felt that she couldn't risk pleasuring herself to take the edge off while she was still on base. For the last week or so of our captivity, she ended up getting... pretty loud... when she made herself orgasm" Daniel revealed with a red face and clear embarrassment.<br/>
"YOUR symptoms? You were ALL drugged?" Janet asked incredulously, then her demeanor softened "Did any of you feel influenced enough to engage in sex?" she asked carefully.<br/>
"No" Daniel said quickly.<br/>
"So, you men were just... satisfied.. with masturbating?" asked Janet "You weren't tempted to have anal sex with each other, or have any sexual contact with Sam through the bars"<br/>
Daniel went red again, even Teal'c looked uncomfortable and Captain Williams looked like he was going to vomit.<br/>
"How bad did it get?" Janet asked gently.<br/>
"It was my fault" said Captain Williams as he looked at his boots "When we were stripped naked... Seeing Colonel Carter naked... I... I couldn't control myself and I got an erection. The leader took it as proof that Colonel Carter was on the team to provide us with sexual... favours. It was all my fault" Captain Williams revealed with tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Daniel... why the hell didn't you tell someone that Sam was still suffering from the effects of the drug? She almost DIED Daniel. Teal'c is right and that drug could have been why her Naquadah was behaving differently, why her immune system wasn't working. If Jack hadn't of gone to check on her, and found her suffering with Hypothermia, her faulty immune system would have killed her" Janet admonished Daniel as he went pale. Then Janet went a little pale herself as she considered something "Daniel... you said that Sam hadn't let you know anything about Jack prior to this. If Sam was feeling sexually frustrated... Are you SURE that they had... genuine feelings for each other, or could it have been that Sam had just... used him... used a stranger, to relieve her sexual frustrations? How desperate WAS she feeling?"</p><p>"Look, I had no idea that Sam had been ordered off base until after she'd gone. If I'd known that her temper had escalated THAT far, then I probably would have been concerned enough to talk to you. From what I saw, Sam was VERY concerned about Jack, his horses when he told her that he'd had to heal them both, and especially about him being exposed to the Ancient knowledge and what it might mean for him. After she was healed, she looked like she was going to cry when she asked the General if we'd been able to contact the Asgard, and realised that the knowledge could kill him, like it almost killed her. She definitely returned his kiss before he got in that chair, and her body language was not just... sexual. There was genuine affection from both of them, and it looked like they were very... comfortable, with each other. If Sam had of just hooked up with him to relieve her sexual frustration, then she would have been a hell of a lot more awkward around him." Daniel deducted "He told her that he loved her, and he said it like he meant it, REALLY meant it. It actually looked like Sam was leaning down to kiss him when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap, and Sam didn't resist. Even though he did it quickly, she had time to react and attempt to get away from him if she'd tried, but she didn't. She was surprised, but she wasn't resistant and she certainly wasn't worried or scared by what he'd done" </p><p>Janet sighed with a little relief "So you think that Sam went to see him to get sexual relief because they were already in a relationship?"<br/>
"That doesn't make sense. Jack said that he went to check on her after the storm and found her hypothermic and injured. He hadn't been WITH her. If she'd gone to him for sex, then why weren't they together during that thunderstorm? Why was she up there alone?" asked Kawalsky, still confused about Sam and Jack's 'relationship'.</p><p>"All of this speculation isn't going to help Sam. I need to get the results of their blood tests and see what I can find. I'll compare them to her last results, hopefully I'll get some answers. In the mean time, I need someone to stay with these two 24/7 until we can get them separated. I don't want to involve my staff in this situation unless I absolutely have to. I don't want rumours starting that will affect Sam's reputation. She's going to have enough mental fallout to deal with, especially if we can't get in touch with the Asgard and Jack dies. I can't get an MRI of Jack's brain while they're like this, so I'm going to have to monitor his brain activity to try to assess what damage is being done"</p><p>"We'll take shifts" Daniel told Janet "We'll look after them".<br/>
"I figured that you would. I'm still NOT happy that you agreed to cover up what Sam went through. Obviously Sam didn't have a problem with you all masturbating while you watched her orgasm, due to the influence of the drug, but when she's no longer influenced by it, do you still think that she's going to be able to cope with what happened between you all?"<br/>
"Sam was still perfectly in control of her mind between arousal's. We were being as discreet as possible when we began to be affected by the drug, but she knew we weren't in control, just like she wasn't in control and she told us to do whatever we needed to do to help us get through our arousal's, and if that meant watching her, then she was okay with it and Sam ended us using us the same way. She didn't want to feel like she was being turned on by the leader or the guards watching her, so she used us, just as much as we used her. We've been though a hell of a lot of crap together over the last eight years, and this isn't the first time that we've been forced to do sexual stuff. It's not the first time we have left something sexual off our reports, and it's not the first time that we've kept sexual stuff from you, and I can guarantee you that it won't be the last. If Sam says she's okay, then you need to TRUST her judgement. We've dealt with sexual situations before, and it's only made us stronger as a team. I believed Sam when she told us that she was coping with it, and I STILL believe what she said was true. Even though her temper was out of control, she was okay with the sexual stuff that happened. Don't make a big deal about it Janet, or she's only going to start keeping more and more from you" Daniel told her honestly.<br/>
Janet looked at Kawalsky, who arched his eyebrows and looked a little embarrassed as he smiled wryly and nodded his head to confirm what Daniel had said.<br/>
Janet looked completely gobsmacked by Daniel's revelations as she looked at Sam's team and former team mate one by one.</p><p>"Has she ever been physically raped by someone?" asked Janet, feeling completely sick about what abuse Sam had possibly been put through over the years.<br/>
"Not.. technically..." said Daniel hesitantly.
"TECHNICALLY?" questioned Janet incredulously "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"
"She's never been raped by... a... penis. It got close a couple of times, but we always did everything we could to keep her as safe as possible" Kawalsky confirmed "We always tried to make sure that at least one of us stayed with her whenever we got put into multiple cells, and if the guards or the other prisoners were getting too... interested... then we would distract their attention off her by causing trouble. Even if it meant one of us getting bashed or punished with a pain stick, we'd do what ever we could to keep attention off her. Sam knew we did it to keep her safe, and while she didn't like it, she knew she had no choice but to let us take the heat off her, because she knew that we would never forgive ourselves if something happened and we might have been able to prevent it. We always talked things through if anything abusive DID happen, and we always made sure that Sam took the lead in what went in our reports and what didn't. It gave her more control over what had happened, and honestly, I know she could deal with things a lot easier our way, than if she was forced to formally admit what actually happened. I made that mistake on one of our early missions, and she was more upset after talking the event through with the shrink, than she had been to talk to us about it. For me, it was clear, that talking to the shrink traumatised her MORE, than what had actually happened. She told me that talking to the shrink amplified everything and it had just brought back bad memories of the abuse that she'd suffered in her younger years. She hated that she'd had to tell him every little physical detail and she said it made her feel dirty in a way, that the actual event never had. So, after that, I let her decide what was best for HER when it came to anything sexual. We were always mindful of her behaviour after anything like that happened, and we always respected her decision" Kawalsky admitted to Janet "I knew she was behaving out of character with her temper, and I suspected that she had left things off the reports that may have been sexual in nature, but I also knew that being on base would have been making it worse. I suspected she was on edge about having to possibly admit what really happened. I knew she was, because I'd seen it before. Not to the extent of her temper being so out of control, but I knew she was better off having time out to think it through, so she could decide what she needed to do, without any pressure of being on base".</p><p>Janet sighed. She knew the trauma Sam had been through when she was younger because the psych reports were in her file. A fact that she knew Sam hated, so she really did believe what Sam's team was telling her, and as long as Sam was talking through each situation with her team, then Janet could see that Sam had been taking care of the mental fallout, without the trauma of having to admit it to a shrink and having those details permanently on her file. She knew Sam would hate having any more sexual abuse details on her file, because Sam had confessed that knowing that the details of her sexual abuse was on her file, made her feel branded as a victim and it made her feel more violated to know that someone could read her file and know every little detail about her past sexual abuse, and that, was more humiliating than the original abuse had been. </p><p>"Alright, I'm going to let it slide, but if she EVER displays difficulty coping with something like this, get her to come and talk to me, so we can eliminate the possibility that there might be something ELSE impacting her behaviour. Knowing that she was drugged, and that she was still having problems after YOUR symptoms disappeared, is ringing all sorts of alarm bells for me. She has a one of a kind body that STILL surprises us every now and then. We can NEVER predict how she is going to react to a new drug, and even though it sounds like she was just being given hormones, or an arousal drug to increase her sexual needs, its highly possible that the drug has her Naquadah. Sam never gets sick anymore and yet she was presenting with blood poisoning symptoms and Pneumonia less than two days after being injured. I just want you to realise how much DANGER Sam can be in from something as simple as a foreign drug. If Jack hadn't been able to heal Sam, she would have been fighting for her life on heavy duty antibiotics, that may not have even been able to help her, and if Jack said that she was DYING and he had to SAVE her... knowing how bad Sam's condition was... I believe him"<br/>
"Janet, you said that Sam's contraceptive was screwed with, but you said there was no danger of her getting pregnant. I'm just asking.... because if she still being influenced enough to have unprotected sex with Jack..... Did she KNOW that her contraceptive wasn't working?" asked Daniel with concern.<br/>
Janet was silent for a moment. It was obvious that Sam hadn't told her team that she'd had her hopes of eventually being a mother stolen from her by Jolinar, and for a moment she struggled with what to tell them.<br/>
"Now Sam has Naquadah, it's impossible for her to ever sustain a pregnancy" said Janet quietly "She had a very hard time coming to terms with it, and she didn't want anyone to know".<br/>
Janet could see that all the men were very upset by her revelation, but she also knew that they would never embarrass Sam by letting her know that they knew. </p><p>"Oh shit" said Daniel with heartfelt emotion and he was almost crying as he looked at Sam "When did she find that out?"<br/>
"Selmak had a talk with her before her Father had to leave with the Tok'ra after being blended. We were still having trouble with some medical issues, so Sam asked her a few questions. She was understandably devastated by the news, and that's partly why it was so hard for her to deal with what Jolinar had done to her and why she took so much time off to deal with it"</p><p>"Oh God" sighed Kawalsky as tears came to his eyes. He'd always felt so guilty that Sam had been taken over by Jolinar on his watch, and then the fact that he hadn't even realised... They had almost lost Sam and they had ALL felt guilty for not realising that 'Sam' wasn't really Sam. </p><p>"I'll need to put them both on monitors, which means that I need to be able to separate them enough to get them undressed and into gowns and I can't do that if they're on one bed... unless... Can I get permission to take them to a VIP room? At least I'd have a bigger bed to work with and I could put some space between them to do what I need to do" </p><p>Kawalsky agreed to moving them to a VIP room, knowing that it would also keep the problem of privacy under more control, and with Daniel and Teal'c's help, Janet got Jack and Sam both into gowns, both on monitors and Jack's brain activity was now also being monitored. Jack and Sam had shown no signs of waking while they had undressed and then cut the sleeves off their clothing to get their clothes off over their linked arms. <br/>
When they continued to sleep for more than six hours, Janet inserted catheters and put them both on to fluid drips to keep them hydrated, and hoped that Sam felt close enough to Jack to not be freaked out by waking up in the same bed. <br/>
What worried her the most, was that she knew that Sam usually had a very minimal 'sex life' and had a VERY negative attitude towards sexual relationships and wasn't interested in having a personal relationship at all, so the fact that she was suddenly in a 'relationship' that was most likely sexually based, worried the hell out of her. <br/>
Was Sam STILL being affected by the drug? Is THAT why she was with this... 'Jack' and seemed comfortable with him? <br/>
Janet sighed and knew that all she could do was keep them closely monitored and hope that the General could contact the Asgard before Jack deteriorated too much, because no matter what had influenced their 'relationship' or if they even HAD a relationship, if Jack died... Sam would blame herself. He'd got her beamed up to the Prometheus where he had been affected by the Alien technology that had almost killed her. If Sam hadn't have gotten sick, then Jack would never have been exposed to that technology and his life would never have been in danger... If he died... Sam would feel as guilty as hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. SOLVED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Sam's blood test results came back, Janet put Sam on a brain activity monitor as well. Both Jack and Sam continued to sleep deeply, but thankfully they both stayed stable as the rest of SG1 took turns in watching over them and Janet regularly came to check their monitors and the results for their brain activity monitors.<br/>
It was almost a full two days later when Janet finally noticed some subtle changes in Sam's brain activity and a couple of hours later, Sam showed more solid signs of waking up and her breathing rate began to increase as her body began to make movements associated with being in a lighter state of sleep. Janet sat in the chair next to the bed and watched her until Sam's eyes began to open and then stood up so she would be ready if Sam reacted negatively to Jack's close proximity, or to the fact that his hand was still locked around her wrist.<br/>
Sam's face screwed up a little as she gave a small groan and Janet began to talk to her, telling Sam that she was okay and for her to take things easy.<br/>
When Sam's eyes opened, it seemed to take her a little while to focus on Janet's face.<br/>
"It's okay Sam. You're at the SGC" said Janet gently repeated a few times as Sam continued to become more and more awake.</p><p>Sam looked at Janet, then looked past her and then lifted her head a little to look around as she tried to make sense of where she was.<br/>
"Why am I in a VIP room?" Sam asked with a raspy voice as she started to move her right arm, then she suddenly realised that someones hand was gripped around her wrist, and an arm was draped over her body. Sam startled and began to panic as she quickly turned her head to look at the offender as she rolled her body towards him and began to scoot to the edge of the bed. Janet quickly told her that she was okay and put her hands out to prevent Sam from falling off the bed as she moved, but Sam suddenly froze when she saw Jack's face.<br/>
Sam panted a few breaths as her racing heart began to calm, then she blew out a long breath to help calm herself and then sucked a slow breath back in before she spoke. "Jack?" Sam questioned with confusion and then coughed a little to clear her throat as she propped herself up on her right elbow while she continued to look at Jack's sleeping face. Sam took in the brain function electrodes on his forehead and the heart monitor leads that snaked into his gown and then she noted her own monitor leads and then she turned her head to look back at Janet. "What happened?" Sam asked with complete confusion.</p><p>Janet got Sam a cup of water and waited until Sam had soothed her throat before answering "What do you remember?" asked Janet.<br/>
Sam looked at her for a moment and then looked at Jack "Antarctica. Jack saved us from Anubis"<br/>
"Yes. That's right. Do you remember anything else?"<br/>
"I asked Jack if he was okay and he said that he was, and then... I can't remember anything else"<br/>
"Jack pulled you on to his lap and used the Ancient chair to do something to you"<br/>
"He did?" asked Sam with confusion.<br/>
"His hand's were glowing and then YOU were glowing and you lost consciousness. When Jack finished, he lost consciousness too"<br/>
"How long ago was that?"<br/>
"Almost three days ago"<br/>
"Three days!" Sam exclaimed "We've been unconscious for three days?"<br/>
"It was more like a deep state of sleep according to your brain function readouts"<br/>
"Do you know what he did to me?" Janet was silent for a moment "Janet?"</p><p>"He has a much stronger Ancient gene than you, well... HAD a much stronger gene. Jack changed your DNA, so that your gene is now as strong as his. Your brain function is also different than before, it looks like Jack may have put Ancient knowledge back into your brain because it's operating on a much higher level than normal. A similar level to when you had the knowledge implanted by the Ancient device" Janet told her.<br/>
Sam looked at her with shock and then turned back to look at Jack "He changed me using the energy from the chair? Has he woken up at all?"<br/>
"No, Jack hasn't woken up"<br/>
"What about his brain activity? Any signs of deterioration?" Sam asked with concern.<br/>
"No his brain activity is stable"<br/>
Sam turned her head to look at Janet "He's STILL stable?"<br/>
"Yes. Sam... aren't you worried about what he did to you?" asked Janet with a little confusion at her calmness.<br/>
"No. There must have been a reason. The Ancient knowledge in his head must have revealed something that needed to happen, or he wouldn't have done it"<br/>
"How long have you been seeing Jack?" asked Janet curiously, surprised at her answer.<br/>
Sam looked back at Jack "Not long" she said ambiguously.<br/>
"You seem very... comfortable with him and I'm surprised that having his hand is clamped around your wrist, doesn't seem to bother you" Janet pointed out.<br/>
Sam looked down at Jack's hand around her wrist and then Sam eased off her elbow and laid down with her head on the pillow, so she was still facing him and then put her left hand on top of his right hand and absentmindedly rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand as she tried to think. She figured that his hand gripping her wrist was probably a measure to ensure that they weren't separated, but why would he need to be kept near her after he changed her? WHY did he change her? Then she began to wonder why she couldn't access the information that he'd put back in her head, and there was only one option she could think of "He hasn't finished. He needed to make sure I was kept close to him, because he hasn't finished"</p><p>"Hasn't finished what?" asked Janet.<br/>
"Whatever he had to do. I can't access any of the information he put in my head. What was the point of doing it unless I could access it? He was able to access the information straight away, and if my gene is now as strong as his, then I should be able to access it too, and I can't. I can't access it yet, so he mustn't be finished"<br/>
"Okay. That makes sense. Do you have any idea of WHY he might have done this to you?"<br/>
"No. Maybe it's just to ensure that there are now two of us who can operate the Ancient Weapon? Jack said the Knowledge Device... 'called' to him, so he must have felt some sort of pull through his stronger Ancient gene. When I first came across the device, I didn't feel anything at all... well... not until it grabbed my head. I guess the device could have 'called' to HIM for a few reasons. One, because I was injured and was in no condition to use the device and somehow it knew, or two, it could have 'called to him' BECAUSE I was injured and the device wanted me healed, or three, it had nothing to do with ME, and somehow the device... knew... that Jack's stronger gene was needed to use the Weapon. Maybe it sensed Jack's stronger gene, and maybe the device knew that Jack's gene was strong enough to understand the knowledge straight away and that he would be able to do what was necessary to save Earth, but for that to be true.. the Ancient device had to know that we NEEDED the knowledge and also know that we NEEDED the weapon to defend ourselves" Sam paused for a moment as she continued to think, and then she whispered as she voiced her next thoughts "We would never have beaten Anubis without that weapon... Anubis would have been planning this for weeks... The timing... "Sam turned her head and looked back at Janet "Do you know what was wrong with me for my hand to get infected, and then for me to develop pneumonia so quickly? WAS there something wrong with my Naquadah?"<br/>
"I took a blood sample before he healed you, and when I got the results back, your Naquadah levels were very low. Your Naquadah levels have improved a little bit now, but I don't know if that's something to do with what happened in the chair, or if they just started to improve after Jack healed you. I wish I'd taken another blood sample after he healed you, but everything happened pretty fast and I just didn't think about it. I'm very concerned that your Naquadah levels are still on the low side"</p><p>Sam looked back at Jack's face again as she began to string the pieces together "There are too many coincidences..." she said quietly, almost to herself.<br/>
"Sam?" questioned Janet "What coincidences?"<br/>
"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked "I need to talk to him"<br/>
"I asked your team to step out of the room while you woke up. Are you sure that you're ready to see them?" asked Janet.<br/>
Sam looked at Janet "Why wouldn't I be ready to see them?... Oh God.." Sam sighed as she went pale "They told you what happened didn't they?" Sam asked as she closed her eyes with an annoyed huff before opening them again and looking at Janet, clearly not happy that Janet had been told.<br/>
"Sam, You had symptoms of blood poisoning and pneumonia that had developed VERY fast. Something was wrong with your Naquadah and I suspected that you hadn't told me the complete truth about what happened when your blood results came back and your hormones were out of wack and your contraceptive had been affected. We can't discount that drug from being the cause behind your Naquadah not work properly. They told me what happened, so I had the whole picture and now we will have to try and figure out what the drug was and how the hell it compromised your contraceptive enough to make you ovulate"<br/>
Sam sighed, and then went still and quiet as the information got put together in her head "Oh God...I think I know why I got sick so fast" said Sam quietly as tears came to her eyes and then ran down her face as she gave a little sob and began to tremble with distress.</p><p>"Sam? What's wrong? What did you think of?" asked Janet gently as Sam looked away from her and looked at Jack as she gave another little sob. "Oh God... You had unprotected sex with Jack?" Janet guessed with a gentle voice.<br/>
"My Naquadah could have been too busy destroying an embryo I conceived" Sam whispered with a sob "It could have been focused on that, and not my injuries" Sam put her free hand over her eyes and tried to stop herself from crying without success, because she knew that there was a very high probability that one of her worst nightmares... had come true... that she had conceived a baby inside her messed up body... Jack's baby... conceived... then destroyed by her Naquadah.<br/>
"I'm so sorry Sam" Janet whispered as she struggled not to cry herself. This was the very reason that Sam had stayed on strong contraceptives even though she couldn't successfully sustain a pregnancy... so she wouldn't have to go through, what she was going through now. Knowledge, that she had conceived a baby, and the knowledge that the precious tiny embryo, had then tragically been attacked and destroyed by her Naquadah.<br/>
Sam moved closer to Jack, automatically seeking comfort from his presence as she continued to cry. Her devastated emotions swamped her and her heart broke into a million pieces as she thought about how much she would have wanted and loved Jack's baby.<br/>
"Oh Sam" Janet sighed sadly. Tears ran down her face as she watched Sam fall apart.</p><p>When Sam's tears finally slowed and she sobs settled into quiet sniffles, Janet gently suggested that they do an ultrasound to make sure.<br/>
"No. It's the only thing that makes sense. That's why my Naquadah levels are now climbing again. The 'problem' has been 'taken care of', and now my Naquadah is cloning to build up numbers again" Sam said quietly, still facing Jack as she lay on the bed.<br/>
Janet passed her some tissues and Sam took them and blew her nose and wiped her face "Can you tell the guys I'm resting or something. I just... I can't..." Sam's words stumbled to a halt as she gave another little sob and started crying again.<br/>
"Sam... you're going to need emotional support. Do you want me to tell them what happened?" asked Janet.<br/>
"No" Sam said as she gave another little sob and shook her head, still facing away from Janet.<br/>
"Sam..." Janet sighed.<br/>
"I said NO!" Sam cried out as her voice cracked "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone" Sam added with a choked sob.</p><p>Tears were running down Janet's face as she tried to decide what to do. Sam had suffered with serious depression after she'd been taken over by Jolinar, and it had gotten worse when Selmak had told her that she could never have a baby of her own.<br/>
She knew that this loss was going to affect Sam very deeply, and while she knew that Sam would need time to grieve on her own, Janet was very reluctant to leave Sam alone while she was this upset, especially after having gone through the changes that Jack had made.<br/>
Janet decided to stay with her, and just sit there quietly as she continued to cry for Sam's loss. She knew if she left the room now, the men waiting outside would take one look at her face and demand to know what was wrong with Sam. She knew she would have to go out and talk to them soon, because they would be wondering how Sam was after waking up, and it was possible that they could hear Sam crying which would be making them pretty worried. Janet knew, that right now, she was too upset to be facing Sam's team, especially if Sam really didn't want them to find out that she had conceived and lost a baby.<br/>
Janet leaned up against the wall as tears continued to run down her face, wondering what she could possibly do, to try and help Sam cope with her loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. GRIEF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janet noticed movement on the bed and looked up to see Jack's right arm go over Sam's body and then he pulled her body tighter against his. <br/>
Sam began to cry even harder as she felt Jack's hand let go of her wrist, and then felt his arm reach over her and pull her tighter against his body. She let herself stay close to him for a moment, because she knew that once she told him what she'd done, he would never want to hold her ever again.<br/>
"Sam? Sam? What's wrong?" Jack asked her gently.<br/>
Sam fought to get her tears under control, knowing that she had to tell Jack what had happened. He deserved to know, that because of her stupidity, she had conceived and then murdered his baby. Then he would hate her, just as much as she hated herself. <br/>
She needed to tell Jack that she didn't deserve to be loved, that she'd lied to him... that she'd deceived him. He would hate her, and she deserved it. She'd been so stupid to forget that her contraceptive had failed. She'd pushed him into fucking her, pushed him so much, that he'd forgotten to use a condom for the first time since he'd been married to Sara. He'd been terrified of getting someone pregnant because he'd lost his only child and he never wanted to risk losing another. <br/>
She'd lied to Jack and told him that he didn't have to worry, told him that she couldn't get pregnant. <br/>
She'd lied, and now her hopes of being happy with Jack, had been destroyed with their baby. </p><p>The least thing she could do for Jack now, was to be honest... tell him the truth, admit her deception, and then admit that because she'd... forgotten... she had created, and then murdered, his innocent baby. <br/>
Sam pulled away from Jack as she pushed her hands gently but firmly against his chest so he would let her go, then she backed away from him, moving closer to the edge of the bed and then she propped herself up on her right elbow. <br/>
Sam took a breath to try and steady herself, then looked at Jack's face as her total desolation made her feel dead inside.<br/>
Jack looked at Sam's tear stained face, and felt her deep feelings of devastated... hatred... and betrayal... and started to panic a little  "Sam... I know I should have talked to you before I changed you..." <br/>
"That's not what this is about Jack..." Sam said quietly, and then paused for a brief moment as she tried to ready herself to face his forthcoming hatred "I lied to you Jack". <br/>
"Lied? About what?" Jack asked with complete confusion.
"Remember I told you that I was drugged... and that's why I pushed you into have sex with me?" Sam reminded him with a quiet flat voice.<br/>   
"Yes, but the way I remember it, we were BOTH doing the pushing Sam..."<br/>
"I lied to you. I told you not to worry. I told you that you couldn't get me pregnant but it was a lie. My Naquadah doesn't stop me from getting pregnant".</p><p>"Sam..." Jack said with a sigh, feeling relieved that her feelings of hatred were not about him changing her DNA... well... he hoped not, because he could still feel her very troubled emotions. 
"The drug I was given affected my contraceptive and made it fail. My body was getting ready to ovulate when I left the SGC and I didn't think about it..." Sam's voice cracked, and she swallowed as more tears stung her eyes.
"Sam..." Jack interrupted, suddenly realising that Sam's feelings of hatred were aimed at herself.   
Sam quickly cut him off "We had sex and I didn't think... I didn't remember. I told you I couldn't have a baby, but I lied about not being able to get pregnant" Sam said and then gave a little sob.<br/>
"Sam... its okay. You were injured and almost died...  Sam, it doesn't matter that you didn't tell me about..." Jack tried to reassure her, but Sam quickly cut him off again.<br/>
"Yes it does Jack. I... 'forgot'... and I let you get me pregnant..."<br/>
"Sam..." Jack tried again but Sam just kept cutting him off as she got more and more distressed as her guilt and self loathing rapidly increased.</p><p>"I let you get me pregnant with your baby... and then I killed it. Oh God Jack... I killed your baby... I know you hate me... I'm so sorry Jack... I'm so sorry" Sam told him between gut-wrenching sobs as tears streamed down her face.<br/>
"Sam..." Jack tried again desperately, but Sam was almost hysterical with guilt and grief as she continued her devastated confession.<br/>
"I forgot and now you've lost another child... I'm so sorry Jack... I would have loved our baby I'm so sorry..." Sam sobbed as she started to roll over to get out of the bed and away from him.<br/>
"Sam!" Jack almost yelled.<br/>
"I couldn't pretend it didn't happen Jack... I had to tell you and now you hate me... I killed our baby... I killed our baby" Sam sobbed brokenheartedly as she pushed his hands away, hating herself for what she'd done. She'd been careless and conceived an innocent baby, and now she was going to have to live with the fact that her carelessness had cost an innocent life. Now she was going to have to try and live with the fact that she'd killed Jack's baby, a baby that she would have loved with all her heart. <br/>
A baby she would grieve for until the day she died. Her carelessness had cost a life, and now it was going to cost her Jack's love as well. She wasn't sure that she would survive losing their baby, let alone losing Jack, and she knew that Jack had every reason to hate her right now and that he would never forgive her for lying about something so important to him. <br/>
His simple life had been turned upside down, and now he'd lost another child and ALL of it, was HER fault. She had ruined any chance of finding happiness with Jack and she felt so overwhelmed by her guilt-ridden grief that she'd killed their baby. <br/>
Suddenly Sam couldn't stop herself from visualizing her Naquadah destroying their baby. Visualized her Naquadah ripping apart the helpless tiny embryo that would have been their baby. She gagged and quickly put her left hand over her mouth as she continued to roll over to get off the bed to rush to the bathroom, but Jack lunged after her and grabbed her right arm as she went to lift it over her body. <br/>
Sam's movements were suddenly jerked to a halt as her grabbed her arm and then as Jack's hand glowed, Sam quickly slumped down onto the bed and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness </p><p>Jack's glowing hand stayed firmly wrapped around Sam's arm as he looked at Sam's face for a long moment, and then looked up at Janet's tear stained face. Janet had quickly moved towards Sam as soon as she'd tried to get out of bed and gagged. Janet quickly felt Sam's pulse and then warily looked at Jack's glowing hand and then his face, desperately hoping that Sam was wrong, that Jack wouldn't hate her and wasn't planning on hurting her. <br/>
She had forgotten that General Kawalsky had told her that Jack had already lost a son. Sam wasn't just grieving over her own loss, she was feeling extremely guilty that she had 'lied' to Jack about not being able to get pregnant, and now Sam felt that Jack had lost another child because she had forgotten that she hadn't been protected by her contraceptive. <br/>
Sam had only been in the extremely early stages of being pregnant, but she was clearly feeling the deep loss of what the end result would have been. She was grieving the loss of her baby. Jack's baby. </p><p>There was silence for a moment and then Jack swallowed past the emotional lump in his throat as he looked back at Sam. Jack had been caught off guard by the severity of Sam's obvious devastation, not only for the loss of 'her' baby, but her devastation for HIS loss as well. He'd been shocked by how deeply she blamed herself for those losses and also by her assumption that Jack would hate her for that loss. <br/>
Jack knew without a doubt how much he loved Sam already, but he still felt insecure about how deep Sam's feeling were for him. Their 'relationship' was still so new, and he needed to make sure that Sam would really WANT to have a baby for the right reasons. <br/>
If Sam had a baby, could she cope with the fallout of having to give up SG1? She had felt SO guilty and SO devastated about killing the baby, but was that just because she saw it as being her fault for what HE had lost? If she COULD have a baby, would she just feel like she had to go through with the pregnancy for HIM, or he wouldn't forgive her? <br/>
She said that she would have loved their baby, but would she still love their baby if it meant that she had to give up SG1?<br/> 
His gut had told him yes. <br/>
His gut had practically screamed at him, that Sam would NEVER regret having a baby, especially HIS baby. <br/>
He could survive being a father again, if it meant that Sam would be happy, but he needed to be sure that being pregnant, and having a baby, wouldn't be something that Sam would regret. Jack looked back to Janet's face as she stood nervously next to Sam.
"Janet... would Sam truly be happy, if she WERE able to have a baby? Would she truly be happy, even if she had to give up SG1? She loves it. I know she loves going through the Stargate, and Sam is dedicated to protecting Earth. Would she be happy, giving all that up, to have a baby?" </p><p>Janet looked at Jack's face as he talked, his deep concern evident on his face as he asked what Janet thought about Sam's desire to have a baby. "If there is someway that you can help her to safely have a baby despite her Naquadah, then I think she would definitely want to do it. It's obvious to me that she loves you Jack. She's sacrificed SO much over the last eight years and no one would ever begrudge her happiness, or question her choice to want to try and have a baby with a man she so obviously loves. She's going to need your support to get through this, because I've never seen her like... this... NEVER. She's truly devastated that her Naquadah destroyed the pregnancy. Knowing that she can't have a baby is one thing, but knowing that she got pregnant, and then lost that pregnancy is SO much worse. Sam's distress was very evident as soon as she realised that she must have been pregnant, and that's why her Naquadah hadn't been supporting her immune system. When it sank in, that she'd conceived, and then lost the baby, I think she felt like that baby had been ripped out of her arms" Janet paused for a moment to get control of her emotions as she looked at Jack's tear filled eyes "She wouldn't even let me tell her team. She hadn't even told them that she couldn't have a baby because of her Naquadah. She'd hidden it from them, and she was no doubt going to 'soldier on' and try and cover up this loss too, but I'm not so sure that she's going to be able to cover up the grief that she's feeling. To be truthful, I'm VERY worried about how this is going to affect her mentally. She needs you to forgive her Jack, and if you can offer her hope, that one day, she might be able to have a successful pregnancy, then she needs to hear it. She needs to hear that right now, or her guilt and her grief over this loss just might end up destroying her, and if that happens, she's not going to be able to stay on SG1 anyway. She was on the verge of vomiting about the fact that her body had destroyed her pregnancy, so that's a pretty damn big clue as to how badly this loss is affecting her"</p><p>With Janet's words, Jack finally knew he had definitely done the right thing. He had been worried that Sam would go through with a pregnancy out of obligation, or just because he had already lost a child and she would feel bad if he lost another. His doubts, insecurities and fears suddenly dissipated as he looked down at Sam's face. Now he was SO relieved that he'd trusted his gut, so very, VERY happy that he'd listened to his gut and acted impulsively despite his fears and concerns. <br/>
He smiled at Sam as he felt his love for her surge in his chest. He loosened his grip on her arm and the glowing stopped as he relinquished control over her mind, and then he pushed feelings of his love for her into her mind, as she slowly blinked to awareness.<br/>
Sam blinked a few times and focused on him smiling down at her, and feeling his love, she smiled back at him for a moment until her mind cleared enough to remember what had happened a few moments ago. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to push him away, but Jack grabbed both her arms and used his body to weigh her down on the bed as she began to struggle.<br/>
"Jack please let me go..." Sam pleaded as she began to cry.<br/>
"Sam.." Jack attempted to speak again, but Sam continued to struggle.<br/>
"Let me go" she pleaded again with a little sob.<br/>
"Sam, STOP!" Jack shouted and Sam froze as her tears and grief threatened to overwhelm her "Sam... You're STILL pregnant. You haven't lost the pregnancy yet."</p><p>"What? What do you mean?" Sam asked with a glimmer of hope on her tear stained face as she looked up at him with shock.<br/>"I sensed you were pregnant when I healed you. My Ancient gene deactivated your Protein Markers, to turn off your Naquadah when you conceived. You were already SO sick, and I knew you would NEVER survive with your Protein Markers staying inactive. I didn't know what to do. I knew how much you wanted a baby, but I also knew if your Protein Markers and Naquadah stayed inactive, that you would die. I HAD to turn your Protein Markers back on when I healed you, but my gut was telling me... screaming at me... that I just couldn't let your Naquadah destroy them, not without at least TRYING to come up with a solution. After I healed you, I did what I could to keep them safe for a little while, so I had time to think. They're okay for now, but if you want to go ahead with the pregnancy, then I need to make love to you to complete the shield with a biological component, and then I'd need to keep adding to it regularly, to keep them safe through the rest of the pregnancy" Jack told her gently.<br/>"What? Hang on... THEM?" Sam asked incredulously.</p><p>"Two beautiful little girls, that are going to look just like you" he said with a gentle smile.<br/>
"Girls? Twin girls?... I don't understand?... How?" Sam asked quietly and then she huffed a breath and answered her own question "The chair. THAT'S why you changed me? You figured out a way to keep them safe by using the power of the chair"<br/>
"Yes, and now I need you to make a decision" Jack told her gently "Being pregnant is NOT going to be easy for you, and it will mean that you're going to have to slow down... a LOT".<br/>
"But... But you said you didn't want any more children" Sam questioned hesitantly, her emotions tumbling haphazardly inside her.<br/>
"Remember when I told you, that despite my aversion to being a father again, I'd felt really strongly that I wanted to help you? That I'd wished that I could give you a baby? Well I guess I wished a little too hard, because I gave you two" he smiled.<br/>
"Oh my God... you DID say that... Oh God!... Your Ancient gene?... Your Ancient gene turned off my Protein Markers and got me pregnant because you... THOUGHT about it?" Sam said incredulously.<br/>
"Yeah. I guess I'm going to need to be a little more careful about what I'm thinking, huh?" he said with a grin, and Sam huffed an emotional laugh.<br/>
"Jack..." Sam said emotionally "I REALLY want this with you".<br/>
"I love you Samantha Carter. Will you marry me and have my babies?" he asked with a little grin.<br/>
Sam huffed a laugh and then smiled back at him as her heart filled with deep emotion "Yes Jack. I'll marry you and have your babies" she said with a happy laugh and then Jack kissed her passionately.</p><p>Janet could hardly believe her ears when Jack had told Sam that he'd saved their babies. Not long ago she'd been crying with Sam over her loss, but now, she was crying with happiness as she watched her best friend agree to marry the man that she loved. An incredible man who had done the impossible, and was going to give Sam the opportunity to have babies of her own.</p><p>Suddenly Jack groaned a little "Oh crap... I've got a catheter in haven't I?" he asked Sam with a painful wince.<br/>
"Oh God...." Sam quickly looked for Janet, relieved to see that she was still there. Janet was already on her way around the bed, and then grabbed what she needed and snapped on some gloves as Sam pulled down the blankets. Janet closed off his IV fluid's line and disconnected it from the cannula in the back of his hand and then pulled up Jack's gown and quickly dealt with the catheter in Jack's already mostly hard cock. <br/>
Janet's eyebrows raised as she gave Sam a saucy smile over Jack's huge cock, making Sam snort with laughter and blush.<br/> 
Jack groaned with relief as Janet gently pulled out the catheter and then Janet peeled off the gloves, turned Jack's monitor off and took the monitor leads off his chest and head. Janet then went around to Sam and capped of her IV fluid's line as she disconnected the tube and then pulled on another pair of gloves and dealt with Sam's catheter and then her monitor leads as well. </p><p>Janet was still coiling up the monitor leads when Jack and Sam started kissing again. She turned away from the bed and grinned to herself as she continued to coil up the monitor leads, listening to Sam moaning and then the rustle of the infirmary gowns as they took them off. One landed on the floor next to Janet's feet and she picked it up and briefly turned to toss it onto the end of the bed where the other one had landed.<br/>
Jack and Sam were on their knees, facing each other on the bed, they were kissing as Sam stroked Jack's huge cock with her hand and one of Jack's hand's was toying with one of her nipples, and his other hand was holding her face while they kissed and moaned into each others mouths when Jack's hand went down to play with Sam's pussy and clit.<br/>
Janet turned away again and continued to pack up the equipment, getting all the leads off the bed and packing them onto the monitor trolley. Janet squeezed her thighs together as Sam orgasmed, amused that Jack and Sam were so far gone, that they weren't even going to wait for her to leave the room. She forced herself not to look as she moved the monitor trolleys away from the bed and then thought for a moment and debated what to do. <br/>
Sam had just been asleep for three days, odds were, that she was going to need assistance once they were done. Janet decided to go into the bathroom, so at least Jack and Sam would have the illusion of privacy, but not before she made a detour to the main door of the VIP room and flicked the lock so no one could come in and get an eyeful of Jack and Sam having sex.</p><p>Janet put the lid down on the toilet and sat down on it as she listened to Jack and Sam continue to pleasure each other... well... Jack pleasure Sam anyway, because she had seen Jack lie Sam down on the bed and had made himself comfortable with his head between Sam's legs as she had headed into the bathroom. Janet gave a little moan of arousal as she listened to Sam vocalize the pleasure that Jack's mouth and fingers were giving her. <br/>
Janet heard Sam's gasps of surprise as Jack pleasured her pussy with his mouth, and Janet knew it was quite possibly the first time that anyone had done that for her... or possibly the first time that Sam had LET someone do that for her. When Sam quickly orgasmed again, Janet was even surer that she'd been right and when Sam kept on moaning and gasping every now and then, it was pretty obvious that Jack was still using his mouth on her pussy and clit. <br/>
Janet smiled about the fact that Sam was finally learning what it was to experience real sexual pleasure, and it made Janet feel quite emotional. Sam had some very traumatic experiences with sexual abuse when she was younger, and it had affected her attitude towards sex and personal relationships in a BIG way. Janet had been very concerned at how Sam might have trouble with being intimate when she finally found someone she wanted to pursue a personal relationship with, but it was sounding VERY clear, that Sam was having no trouble whatsoever.<br/>
Janet suddenly couldn't take it anymore. It had been FAR too long since she'd had a good fuck. She managed to go out without Cassie every now and then, to relieve her sexual frustrations, but it had been quite a while since she had last managed to go out on her own. Janet groaned with embarrassment as she shimmied her skirt up around her waist, then spread her legs apart and put her hands in her panties. <br/>
Janet moaned as she stroked her fingers through her wet pussy and drew the moisture up and over her clit and then began to pleasure herself as Sam had yet ANOTHER orgasm.</p><p>There was the sound of movement on the bed, and Janet froze with her fingers in her pussy for a few seconds, before quietly huffing with relief as she heard Jack telling Sam to lift her legs up higher. Janet listened as Sam moaned with pleasure as Jack put that huge cock in her pussy. Sam swore a few times and moaned how fucking huge his cock was and then Janet heard Jack directing Sam to open her legs wider, followed by Sam moaning and swearing again. Janet began to wonder just how often they had actually had sex, because it seemed to take quite a while for Jack to work his cock into Sam's pussy before the noises of thrusting started.<br/>
The thrusts were unmistakable, because Sam moaned and swore and then there were a couple of moments of silence as they must have been slightly changing positions or angles before Sam swore and moaned about his huge cock again. When the slapping sounds began in earnest, Janet was sopping wet and on her third orgasm.<br/>
Sam was wailing softly as Jack fucked her hard and fast and then a pause as something changed and then San swore loudly and when the slapping sounds became regular again Sam cried out 'Oh my God!' a few times before she wailed through a massive orgasm that had Janet having an orgasm with her as she rocked her hands against her swollen pussy and clit and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out herself.</p><p>Janet slid her fingers through her sopping wet pussy as she listened to Sam moaning through aftershocks of pleasure and Janet gave herself aftershocks of pleasure too. Janet was SO completely jealous of Sam right now, because holy cow, did Sam have one hell of an incredible fuck with Jack. Janet pulled her fingers out of her pussy and licked them, giving a little quiet moan as she wished for a big hard cock to impale herself on to finish herself off properly, and then she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to try and get a cock as big as Jack's into her pussy. <br/>
Janet stood up and straightened her clothing and then washed her hands and stayed in the bathroom until she could hear Jack and Sam talking quietly.<br/>
She sucked in a big breath and told herself that she was NOT going to be embarrassed by the fact that she had just listened to Jack and Sam have sex, and just as she was about to walk through the door, Sam gave a loud moan and Janet froze. Sam moaned again and she could hear Jack groaning and wondered if they were going at it again.<br/>
It soon became obvious that they were, but as a much more sedate pace. Sam was moaning and Janet could hear hitches in her breathing as Jack was obviously making love to her, rather than just fucking her. Janet smiled as she listened to them declare their love for each other again, and she knew that Sam was crying with happiness as Jack made love to her. <br/>
She kept smiling as Sam's pleasure built up and up with increasing vocals and then went silent as she orgasmed. Janet heard a few groans as Jack orgasmed too and she couldn't help but be impressed by Jack's obvious skill, as well has his incredible stamina to ejaculate twice in fairly quick succession. Janet couldn't help but smile. It was about time Sam had some happiness, and someone to share her hectic life with, although, with Sam being pregnant, her life was about to be made as un-hectic as possible. </p><p>Janet knew how lucky Sam was to have this chance to be a mother, how much of a miracle it was, so there was no way in hell that Janet was going to let anything happen to Sam's pregnancy. Jack had said that Sam's pregnancy would be difficult, especially with her Naquadah. Jack had also said that there was a shield around the babies, so she would have to keep a close eye on it and make sure that she helped Sam to stay as safe and healthy as possible through the pregnancy. It would mean that Sam was now off the front line and out of SG1, at least until after the babies were born.<br/>
Twins. Twin girls that will look like Sam.<br/>
The thought of mini-Sam's made Janet smile again.<br/>
Janet suddenly realised there was silence in the VIP room, so she quietly stepped out of the bathroom to see Jack and Sam fast asleep again. Jack was spooning Sam, with his top arm over her and his hand cupping one of Sam's breasts. Janet quietly walked over to the bed and eased the blankets up and over them. Sam's head was on Jack's arm and one of her hands was on top of Jack's hand that was cupping her breast, and the other was resting on his arm that was under her head.</p><p>Janet looked at them carefully. it certainly didn't seem as though Jack was suffering any of the ill effects that Sam had suffered with after having the knowledge downloaded into her head, and she hoped that the knowledge that Jack had put in Sam's head wouldn't do her any harm.<br/>
Sam had wanted to talk to Daniel about something. Something about being too many coincidences... Jack had saved Earth from Anubis and had most likely saved Sam's life before that, and he had certainly saved the lives of their twin babies. How long had Sam known Jack? Sam had been evasive when Janet had asked her, but for him to ask her to marry him? And for Sam to say yes?<br/>
Jack had beamed in with her and then he'd gotten the knowledge to save Earth, save Sam, save their babies and his horses as well. WAS it too many coincidences? Janet sighed. Like everyone else, she would have to wait until Jack and Sam woke up again before they got any answers.<br/>
Janet hoped that Jack and Sam wouldn't be sleeping for days again. She would have to keep a close eye on them for a while, but in the mean time, she had better go and tell Sam's team that she was okay. Janet figured that she needed to tell them about Sam's pregnancy, so they understood just how much of a miracle this was for Sam, and that Sam would essentially be risking her health to go through with the pregnancy and would be in for a hard time. <br/>
Sam would need her team's understanding and acceptance of her decision, and it was going to be much easier, and a lot less stress for Sam, if she didn't have to explain all the details. Right from the start, Sam's team would need to support her decision to take a back seat, and back up her choice to sit out of the fun and games for a while. <br/>
Janet would have to tell General Kawalsky too. She knew how close they were, and knew that he would be happy for Sam, but she also knew, that he was going to have a very hard time finding a new leader for SG1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ACCEPTANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janet stepped out of Jack and Sam's VIP room and then went to the VIP room where SG1 was waiting and knocked on the door. General Kawalsky, Teal'c and Captain Andrew Williams all looked at her as Daniel let her in.<br/>
"Ahh, General Kawalsky, I'm glad you're here, it saves having to wait for you"<br/>
"Is Sam okay? She DID wake up didn't she?" asked Kawalsky.<br/>
"Yes. Sam woke up and was coherent. She remembered everything up until the part where Jack pulled her into the chair. Sam had no idea why Jack changed her, but she guessed it might be so there are two people with a gene strong enough to use the Chair. Sam suggested that Jack might be holding onto her because he hadn't finished what he was doing to her, and he didn't want to risk her being separated from him and therefore be unable to finish changing her. Sam said that she didn't feel any different and she couldn't access any of the knowledge in her head, so she was pretty confident that for some reason he hadn't finished changing her" Janet paused for a moment as she considered how to break the news of Sam's pregnancy, then she took a deep breath and started to talk again. </p><p>"While we were talking, it occurred to Sam why her Naquadah hadn't been working properly, and it also explained why her Naquadah levels are now improving. Remember I told you that the drug she was given made her contraceptive fail, and that she was almost ovulating when she left the SGC?" Janet paused and the four men all nodded.<br/>
"Sam's Naquadah can't actually stop her from conceiving. We knew that her Naquadah would consider an embryo as being something that doesn't normally belong in her body, so if conception ever occurred, then her Naquadah would attack the embryo and it would never have the chance to implant in her uterine wall. It takes a few days for the fertilized egg to implant in the uterine wall, and there is some debate over what stage a woman can consider herself to be pregnant, but officially, the moment conception occurs, is when a woman can be classed as being pregnant. Sam knew that she could never have a baby, but she didn't want to take the risk being able to conceive, only to have a healthy embryo to be destroyed by her Naquadah. Sam didn't want to ever put herself through that, which is why Sam continued to take contraceptives. At some point while they were together, Jack and Sam DID have unprotected sex and Sam conceived. Her Naquadah was so focused on destroying the pregnancy, that it didn't take any notice of her injuries, or the brewing infections in her hand and lungs and that why she got sick so fast".<br/>
Daniel went pale "Sam had... a miscarriage? Oh God... How is she?" he asked with concern.

"Sam was understandably devastated once she worked out what had happened, but she was also just as affected by the fact that she'd assured Jack that she couldn't get pregnant. Sam's been on strong contraceptives for SO long, that she'd forgotten that she was suddenly vulnerable to conceiving, and she'd also forgotten that she'd been on the verge of ovulating. Sam forgot, and she assured Jack that she couldn't GET pregnant, and I'm guessing that she worded it that way because it was just easier than explaining that it was impossible for her to STAY pregnant. Sam felt very guilty that she'd forgotten, guilty that she had put herself in a situation were she could conceive a baby... a baby that would then be destroyed by her Naquadah. Sam's felt incredibly guilty that she had 'let' herself create a baby, only to have it killed by her Naquadah, and her guilt was made worse by the fact that she'd told Jack that she couldn't get pregnant. Sam felt that she had 'killed' their baby, a baby that she'd told Jack that she couldn't have. Sam HAD gotten pregnant, so she'd ultimately lied to him. She lied to him and then her body had conceived his baby... and killed it. Sam was overwhelmed by her guilt about forgetting, her guilt about lying to Jack, but she was also overwhelmed by the grief of losing their baby. Sam was very distressed and she broke down, but her emotional distress must have triggered something in Jack, because he suddenly woke up. Jack held her and asked her what was wrong and once Sam calmed down enough, she pulled away from him and then confessed that she'd lied to him. She told him that she'd lied and that she'd conceived their baby and that she had killed it"</p><p>"Oh God..." sighed Kawalsky as his eyes filled with tears. "How did Jack handle the news?" asked Kawalsky with a little dread.<br/>
"Sam's guilt and grief escalated and got rather hysterical as she told Jack that she'd killed their baby. She told Jack that she knew he would hate her and that she was sorry that she'd made him lose another child. He tried to talk to her, but she was so upset that she wouldn't listen, she kept saying that she had killed their baby and then I think the started to think about how her Naquadah would have destroyed the baby and she was going to vomit, but when Sam tried to get off the bed, Jack stopped her. He grabbed her arm and his hand glowed and Sam immediately lost consciousness"<br/>
"He did WHAT?" asked Kawalsky with a little anger.<br/>
"Jack looked a little strange, he was upset, but he was more upset by Sam's feelings of guilt, than the fact that their baby was dead. Then he looked at me, and asked me if I knew how seriously Sam wanted a baby. He asked if she would regret having to step away from SG1 and the front line, if she DID have a baby".<br/>
"Does Jack know of a way to help Sam have a baby?" asked a teary Daniel with a little excitement "Is there a way he can use his Ancient knowledge, or his powers to help her have a baby?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>"If Sam DID have a baby, she would have to take a HUGE step back, so what are your thoughts on that?" Janet asked, wanting to get them thinking about what it would actually mean to them, and how much Sam getting pregnant would impact them all.<br/>
"Janet, if it IS possible for Jack to help Sam to have a baby, then of course we're going to do everything we can to support her. We ALL know that Sam is well overdue for some personal happiness, and if Jack can help her, then that's amazing. We would never make her feel guilty for stepping back to have a baby. NEVER" said Kawalsky emotionally "God Janet.... How in the hell are we going to get her through losing a baby the way that she did?"</p><p>"So you would ALL be happy for Sam to go off active duty to have a baby and you would ALL support her decision one hundred percent?"<br/>
"Of course!" they all said at once.<br/>
"Good. That's what I was hoping to hear, because when Jack pulled Sam onto the chair and changed her... he did it to save the pregnancy"</p><p>The men looked at her with shock for a long moment before Daniel finally said something.<br/>
"Sam's STILL pregnant? How did... What did he do to protect the pregnancy from her Naquadah?" Daniel asked incredulously.</p><p>"Sam told Jack that she couldn't have a baby. He knew that she was upset about not being able to have one, and he told her that he wished that he could help her have a baby. Somehow, Jack's Ancient gene must have known that Jack's desire to make Sam happy by giving her a baby was genuine. Jack's Ancient gene TURNED OFF her Protein Markers, which shut down her Naquadah and therefore protected the embryo from destruction. THAT's why Sam got so sick so fast. His gene turned off her Protein Markers and Sam no longer had a working immune system. When Jack healed Sam, he realised what had happened, and he also realised that if her Protein Markers stayed inactive, then Sam would die. Jack had no choice but to turn her Protein Markers back on and re-activate her Immune System. He knew that she still felt grief over not being able to have a baby, and he knew it was because of his desire to help her have a baby, that she WAS pregnant. He knew he had no choice, but he also felt a strong desire to think of some way to help her stay pregnant. He managed to come up with a temporary 'fix' to protect the pregnancy from her Naquadah and it would give him more time to try and come up with a more permanent solution to make her pregnancy safe. He thought of a solution and the chair gave him enough energy to do it. That's why he changed Sam to have a stronger gene. It would allow him to be able to create a shield around the pregnancy to protect it from her Naquadah"</p><p>"That's incredible!" exclaimed Daniel " So Jack did it? Her pregnancy is safe now?" he asked with obvious hopefulness.</p><p>"All he needed to do, was to talk to Sam and make sure that she really wanted to have a baby at this point in time. Once she confirmed that she did, then he had to add a biological addition to the shield, so it would be complete. Sam assured him that she wanted to go ahead with the pregnancy and then Jack... um... completed.... the shield" said Janet as she blushed a little.</p><p>"Biological addition? What did..... Oh!.. OH!... So... the shield is now... complete?" asked Daniel with a slight blush.<br/>
"Yes. Apparently Jack will need to... strengthen... the shield regularly. He also said that Sam's pregnancy would NOT be easy, and that she would need to take a BIG step back from everything. As of now, Sam is already off active duty and on medical leave until I'm satisfied that both Sam and the pregnancy are stable. When I'm happy that Sam's body is coping with the pregnancy, she will probably only be able to do light duties with restrictions, and she will need to be carefully monitored as her pregnancy advances. Its going to be hard enough for Sam's body to cope with a single pregnancy, but she's actually pregnant with twins, so I really have NO idea how her body is going to cope and how much work she will actually be able to do"</p><p>"TWINS? Sam is pregnant with twins?" asked Kawalsky incredulously and then he broke into a smile "Really? Sam's having twins?"<br/>
"That's what Jack told her. He also told her what sexes they are, but revealing THAT bit of news, will be up to Sam. I just wanted to make sure that you are all on board with her decision, so that you can all support her right from the start. Sam's one in a... gazillion, because this has NEVER been done before. An Ex-host has NEVER been able to have a baby before, and Sam has the added bonus, of being the only known ex-host to survive a Symbiote dying inside them. We are going into this pregnancy completely blind and we have NO idea how hard it's going to be on her body. Sam is going to have to be on heavy work restrictions until we figure out how much work she can safely do through her pregnancy. You KNOW how hard it is for Sam to be idle, so I'm expecting her to be completely insufferable while she's on restricted duties and it's going to be up to you guys, to ensure that she doesn't drive the whole SGC crazy because she is going to need to stay under the mountain for a while so she can be monitored for at least the first few weeks" Janet said with a smile as the men looked at each other and groaned.</p><p>Sam was always difficult to be around when she was bored. A bored Sam was always hard to deal with, but hopefully now that Sam actually had someone special in her personal life she wouldn't be as... bored. Hopefully she wouldn't be as grumpy either, and hopefully she wouldn't resort to playing pranks to entertain herself. Once when Sam had broken her right wrist, and had more or less been completely unable to do anything 'interesting' at work, she had driven them all crazy with pranks, so crazy that Daniel finally came up with the idea of being her typist, so she could dictate to him and get a Physics book written that she had been working on prior to getting injured. His 'sacrifice' had saved them all.</p><p>"So, Jack really WAS okay that she wanted to go ahead with the pregnancy?" asked Kawalsky with a little concern.<br/>
"Honestly... I think he was more concerned that she would go through with the pregnancy for the wrong reasons, and only go through with it for Jack. He was relieved when I told him that she would REALLY want him to help her have a baby. He was happy Sir. He was genuinely happy that Sam wanted to go through with the pregnancy" Janet assured them.</p><p>Kawalsky sighed with relief "Jack was pretty adamant about never having more children after his son died. He was one hell of an amazing dad, so while I'm surprised he changed his mind, I'm glad he's going to support Sam through this" said Kawalsky with a smile.<br/>
"Sam was a little concerned about that too, and she asked him if he was really okay with being a father again, but that's when he reminded her about what he'd said to her, that he'd wished that he could help her to get pregnant. Love can change a man's mind about a lot of things" smiled Janet.<br/>
"See... I TOLD you that he loved her." said Daniel smugly to Kawalsky, then smiled "Maybe you should employ Jack and give him the job of keeping Sam... busy" Daniel suggested with a little smirk.<br/>
"Actually, the President has suggested the same thing. Not the part about Sam of course, but the part about giving Jack a job" then Kawalsky turned to Janet "Was he showing any signs of damage from the knowledge yet?"</p><p>"No. Still no signs of any deficiencies at all and there are none in Sam either" confirmed Janet.<br/>
"And he can still use his Ancient powers?... This might end up getting a little tricky. The President was concerned about exposure if Jack is able to retain the knowledge and keep his powers. Ultimately if Jack keeps his knowledge and powers, then he is going to become a risk for National Security, and a target. Now that I've said that, I'm really worried about Sam now too. Sam's been given a more powerful Ancient gene and she's pregnant to a man with the same strong gene. Jack has Ancient knowledge in his head AND he knows how to use it. That all means that their babies are going to become targets too" Kawalsky sighed.</p><p>"Oh wow!... Okay... now you have ME worried. After I came back from being ascended, the brass hounded me for MONTHS trying to get any scrap of knowledge that I possibly remembered. I'm still civilian, so there wasn't much they could do about my answers, but you said Jack was retired Air Force, couldn't they FORCE him out of retirement and make him cooperate?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"They tried to do that to him once before. It should have been Jack leading that first mission to Abydos, but he knew his head wasn't on straight after losing his wife and child, so he refused to take the mission and took off for a while. They couldn't find him, so they asked me to lead it instead. Trouble is, THIS time Jack can't just take off and hide, not if Sam is going to need medical care through the pregnancy. They could force him, but honestly, I think Jack is far too smart to let them take that path. Even without the Ancient knowledge, Jack is one hell of a smart cookie, he'll know he's in a position to get the brass, and probably the President, to do anything if it meant staying in Jack's good books, and getting him to help out with Earth's protection. General West was an ass and completely out of line when he saw Jack straight after the funeral to ask him about the mission to Abydos. It was a dog act and personally, I would have decked the guy if it had been me. Jack was never one to stick to the rules, especially if it meant that it would put any of his team in danger, and he wasn't afraid to bend the rules to keep us safe either. His heart is much bigger than his ego and he will put Sam's safety before his own until his dying breath. I know he won't hesitate to refuse any 'offers' from the Brass if they compromise Sam's safety in anyway. I'm going to have a chat with General Hammond and the President and see what they are planning to do with Jack. I'm not sure if I should let them in on Sam's pregnancy yet. I haven't even said anything about Jack and Sam being in a relationship, and I still don't know what I should do about that"</p><p>"I think you need to tell them that they ARE in a personal relationship. If they do want to reactivate Jack's service, then they need to make sure that they are both exempt from the frat regs, because Sam's life may be in danger if Jack doesn't keep that shield strong, and the last thing we want, is for them to get into trouble for doing what they need to do, to keep her safe." Janet told him firmly.<br/>
"Good point" sighed Kawalsky "Yeah, okay, I need to let them know about their relationship. Sam's pregnancy won't be showing for a while, so I guess I can just play dumb about that. I mean, most people don't even KNOW they're pregnant this early, but then again... I need to tell them that Sam's been put on medical leave, so how do I deal with that? I figure that the longer it takes for the news to get out, that Sam is pregnant to Jack, the safer they will be for now" he asked as he looked at Janet.</p><p>"They know that Jack did something to Sam and changed her DNA, that should be reason enough. She had to take weeks off after what happened with Jolinar, so it will be perfectly valid to use that as an excuse for her to be on leave, and then on any restrictions that may follow, until Sam is ready to reveal her pregnancy. I currently have NO medical proof that Sam is pregnant, and I'm thinking, that with Sam's Naquadah, I have no reason to even SUSPECT that she's pregnant, and I also think that it may take Sam quite a while to even 'realise' that she might be pregnant" Janet said with a smile.<br/>
"Remind me never to get on your bad side" smiled Kawalsky as he looked at Janet and shook his head with amusement "Okay, so Sam's pregnancy stays a secret, until it can no longer BE a secret, and it will be up to Sam to tell anyone the news, unless I have no choice for some reason. Agreed?"<br/>
Everyone nodded and Kawalsky smiled as he looked back at Janet "So how is Sam now? Can we see her?"<br/>
"They actually both fell asleep after they... well.. Hopefully they won't be sleeping for days this time though. I had better go back and check them, if they sleep longer than two or three hours, I will have to consider putting them back on the monitors"<br/>
"Oh.. So I guess Jack and Sam... haven't even... woken up at all yet?" Kawalsky stated with a smirk at Janet.<br/>
"Ahh... No... I guess they haven't" said Janet with a wry grin. She didn't like the thought of deceiving General Hammond, and she knew that Kawalsky wouldn't either, but this concerned Sam's safety, as well as her health and welfare, and she was sure that General Hammond would understand, and no doubt would agree with them, about holding back the news of her pregnancy as long as possible.</p><p>**</p><p>Sam could hear a voice as she began to wake up. She recognized the voice as Janet's, so she stayed relaxed as she stretched and then groaned a little as her spine cracked and popped.<br/>
"Sam? How are you feeling?" she heard Janet ask her as she opened her eyes and focused on Janet's face.<br/>
"I'm fine" Sam murmured as she snuggled back against Jack "How long did I sleep for?"<br/>
"About six hours, I was just preparing to put a catheter back in you"<br/>
Sam grimaced "Looks like I woke up just in time" she said wryly.<br/>
"Sure did" smiled Janet.<br/>
"Has Jack woken up yet?<br/>
"No"<br/>
"I wonder how long..." Sam suddenly stopped talking and stared into space for a moment before she blinked and then refocused on Janet's face, looking a little confused.<br/>
"Sam? Are you okay?"<br/>
"Yeah" Sam said quietly as her eyebrows creased with thought.<br/>
"Sam?"<br/>
"Jack's going to sleep for quite a bit longer" Sam said quietly.<br/>
"How do you know that?"<br/>
"I just... do" Sam said evasively and then she glanced around the room "Where are the guys?"<br/>
"I told them to go and get something to eat while I did your catheter"<br/>
"Oh... now I'm thinking about it... I need to pee" Sam said as she moved Jack's hand off her breast and then slid out from under his arm. Sam sat up and was just about to pull the covers back and swing her legs over the edge of the bed, when she flushed a little and realised that she was completely naked. Janet grabbed the mid thigh length, satin robe that she had fetched from her own personal quarters for this very reason, and helped Sam to put her arms into it and then Sam tied the sash loosely around her waist before moving the covers and swinging her legs out of bed and got ready to stand up.<br/>
Sam stood up and swayed as her face suddenly went pale. Her hand automatically reached for Janet's arm to steady herself and Janet also held onto to Sam with her other arm as she watched Sam close her eyes and breath slowly before opening her eyes again.<br/>
"Dizzy or nauseous?" Janet asked with concern.</p><p>"A little of both" sighed Sam, then she took another breath and slowly blew it out "Okay... I think I'm okay now"<br/>
"Just take it slow and easy" Janet advised as Sam began to walk. Sam walked slowly to the doorway of the bathroom and then her hand reached out to support herself on the door frame and she stopped. Sam closed her eyes and gave a little groan. Her hand trembled a little when she opened her eyes and let go of the door frame, and Janet could feel a tremor in Sam's other arm that she was holding onto, to help support her.<br/>
"Are you going to make it to the toilet?" asked Janet as she watched Sam pale further and swallow noisily "Let's sit you down on the toilet and I'll grab that container off the bench". Janet just managed to help Sam get to the toilet as Sam gagged. Janet reached out, grabbed the container and tipped the contents onto the bench top in one smooth motion as Sam more or less collapsed down onto the toilet.<br/>
The container was in front of Sam's face just in time to catch her bile filled vomit as Sam heaved violently. Sam kept hold of Janet's arm to steady herself, as her other hand automatically went to the container. After several deep heaves, Sam's hand went from the container to her aching stomach and stayed there until she finally stopped retching and groaned in misery as she closed her eyes.<br/>
Her whole body was trembling as she sat on the toilet, panting a little from the exertion of the violent vomiting. Sam swallowed and grimaced at the awful taste in her mouth, but Janet didn't want to leave Sam to get some water, while she was still trembling and unsteady.<br/>
Janet put the container on the floor, and then used that hand to pull her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed a saved number and then hastily spoke into it, telling Daniel that she needed help in Sam's bathroom ASAP and to grab a bottle of water on the way in. Not long after, Daniel came running into the bathroom and slid to a halt as he finished unscrewing the lid and handed the bottle to Janet. Then he picked up the container off the floor and held it so Sam could rinse her mouth and spit into it. She rinsed a couple of times, and then drank some of the water to soothe her aching throat, while Daniel put the container on the bench and returned to look at Sam with concern as she sat there, still pale and trembling.</p><p>Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on deep slow breaths until her trembling finally stopped and the nausea faded, leaving her feeling miserable and exhausted. Sam opened her eyes and smiled wryly at Daniel, before she looked at Janet, who arched her eyebrows as she waited for Sam to self diagnose how she was feeling.<br/>
"Well THAT was fun" Sam said quietly to Janet, as her eyes rolled a little to accompany the sarcasm.<br/>
"Has the nausea settled enough to try and get you back into bed?" Janet asked tentatively.<br/>
Sam took another slow breath "Yeah, I think so. But I need some loo paper first" she said with a small grin. Daniel tore off some toilet paper, folded it and handed it to her, then he went to the sink and wet a cloth and squirted a little soap onto it while Sam wiped herself dry. He went back to Sam and washed her hand for her and then dried it on the hand towel as well, then threw them both into the laundry basket and got a clean hand towel off the shelf and put it on the bench near the sink.<br/>
Daniel then suggested that he carry Sam back to bed, Janet agreed that it would probably be a good idea, and Sam felt too awful to even bother complaining. Daniel gently got her into his arms and then stood up slowly and waited until Sam nodded slightly before he walked out to the bed. Janet went ahead and grabbed a few pillows from the armchairs and put them up against the bedhead, so Sam could sit up for a while and hopefully keep the nausea at bay.<br/>
Daniel gently put her down and helped her to rearrange the pillows until they were comfortable while Janet went back to the bathroom and washed the container and dried it before washing her hands as well. She carried the plastic container out, and put in on the bed next to Sam, where she could easily reach it if she needed it.</p><p>"Feeling a little better?" Janet asked as she noticed a little colour coming back into Sam's face. Janet opened the water bottle again and gave it to Sam. Sam's arm trembled a bit as she raised the bottle to her mouth and took another drink, and then she struggled with a slight tremble in her hands, as she tried to do up the lid, so Janet took it from her and screwed the lid on before putting it onto the bedside table.<br/>
Janet got her stethoscope and listened to Sam's heart and lungs and took her blood pressure, commenting that it was a bit high and that she would need to keep an eye on it for a few hours. Janet hoped that it might have been caused by the vomiting, and not the other way around.
Sam sighed as she looked down at Jack sleeping, still facing her and lying just over the center of the bed, where he had been spooning her not long ago.<br/>
"It took a lot of energy for him to complete the shield. He's definitely going to need another catheter, because he's going to be sleeping for another day or so" Sam said quietly, and then she looked at Daniel "I assume Janet told you everything?"<br/>
Daniel smiled at her, carefully sat down on the bed next to her legs and picked up one of her pale hands and gave it a gentle squeeze as Janet busied herself by putting a catheter into Jack's penis and then started to reattach the leads to the heart monitor.<br/>
"We're all REALLY happy for you Sam" he said with a genuine smile "We're going to miss you on the team, but we're still going to be family, nothing will EVER change that. Kawalsky's going to have to fill your spot, but it's going to be temporary until after you've had the baby and decide what you want to do. If you want to slide back into SG1, then we'll be glad to have you back, and if you don't, then we'll just bug you for lots of play-dates with the babies".<br/>
"I haven't even thought about that... You've had an extra six hours to digest the news... I'm still at the 'Oh wow I'm actually pregnant' stage" she smiled wryly.<br/>
"Yeah, I guess you are" Daniel said with a smile "I guess it will take a little while to wrap your head around that kind of news. It's pretty huge news" he grinned.<br/>
"Sure is...." Sam smiled and then hesitated and looked at Janet "Janet, do you mind stepping out for a bit?" Sam asked quietly.<br/>
"Not a problem. Will half an hour be enough time?" Janet asked with a smile.<br/>
Sam gave a slight nod "I think so. Thanks Janet".</p><p>When Janet had gone, Sam looked at Daniel and sighed heavily before she quietly asked him a serious question "Daniel, how much do you... REALLY... remember, from when you were ascended?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. QUESTIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janet had gone, Sam looked at Daniel and sighed heavily before she quietly asked him a serious question "Daniel, how much do you... REALLY... remember, from when you were ascended?"<br/><br/></p><p>Daniel looked at Sam carefully "I remember...  pretty much everything" he admitted.<br/>
"If you got your powers back, could the 'Other's' stop you from using them?"<br/>
"No. I'm not on their plane of existence anymore, so it would be classed as 'interfering' if they tried to stop me and they aren't allowed to do that. That's a weird question Sam... Oh... Are you worried that they might stop Jack from using HIS powers?"<br/>
"No... If they were going to stop him, I think they would have done it already. Daniel... would you... WANT... to have your powers back?" Sam asked quietly.<br/>
"Sam... The knowledge device didn't even react to me, so it's never going to happen unless I ascend again, and then I will be stuck with their rules again"<br/>
Sam chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she spoke "You already HAVE the knowledge Daniel... they just turned off your ability to... USE... the powers" then Sam held up one of her hands in front of Daniel and made it glow.<br/>
Daniel stared at her hand in shock, and then looked at Sam's face as his eyebrows shot up "Wow... Jack didn't just make your gene stronger did he? How much knowledge... and powers... do you have?" he asked faintly.</p><p>"Actually... I'm stronger than Jack. Apparently my Naquadah makes it a WHOLE new ball game" Sam said and then chewed on her lip again.<br/>
"Oh?... Oh wow!..." exclaimed Daniel as he looked at her "Naquadah made your body stronger, so I guess it stands to reason that it would make your powers stronger too".<br/>
"Even the knowledge feels... different... SO different compared to last time. Everything is so much... clearer... it just... all makes SENSE... and there is just SO much stuff in my head. Daniel... I know how to give them back to you. Your powers. I can help you to be able to use them again. Daniel... Our babies both have my Naquadah as well as Jack's strong Ancient gene, and it's possible that they will have Ancient knowledge too.  How are we going to keep them safe? As soon as people know that I have powers too, our kids are going to become targets, even before they're born"<br/>
"We actually figured that they would be a target, and that was just because of Jack's strong gene, so yeah, I understand why you're worried"<br/>
"There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about... I can't help but think that this was... planned"<br/>
"Your pregnancy?" asked Daniel with confusion.<br/>
"Yes... and meeting Jack too. There are just too many coincidences. I'm beginning to suspect that it may have been Oma... or someone else that wanted Earth to be protected from Anubis"<br/>
"Oma?"<br/>
"Okay... Now just... hear me out... and then tell me what you think. That arousal drug we were given, shouldn't have been strong enough to affect me the way that it did. As soon as you guys stopped taking it, your symptoms improved, so it proved that it was only a short term drug. My Naquadah should have fought it, and pretty much made it ineffective, but somehow, it affected me SO strongly, that it compromised my contraceptive and stopped it from working. By the time I got home, and got over the dehydration and the heat exhaustion, I was getting ready to ovulate. My blood tests revealed that my Naquadah levels were low, and its possible that they could have been messed with, so that my Naquadah WOULDN'T fight the drug. It was like my body was being made into the perfect storm for me to be able to conceive. The day I left base, was the day I met Jack. I had NEVER seen him before. I rode around on my bike while I tried to figure out where to go, and I ended up at Jack's place in the middle of nowhere... just when I was about ready to ovulate. I was INSTANTLY attracted to Jack. Insanely attracted, but I was determined to have some time alone while I tried to wait out the affects of that stupid drug... I was SO attracted to him, SEXUALLY attracted to him, that I actually got a little worried that I would jump the poor guy out of frustration" she admitted and Daniel chuckled.<br/>
"Did you... seriously... only just meet Jack a week ago?" he marveled.</p><p>"Yes. I managed to control myself and I hired a horse and went off alone, which at first, I thought must have messed with Oma's plan, but now I'm certain that I played straight into her hands. That huge storm blows up out of nowhere, the horse got injured when a tree fell on it, and I had to go out into that storm to save the horse. Jack gave me HIS horse. HIS horse. One that he only ever hires out if he absolutely has to. There were no other horses out on hire, all his horses were there, but he chose HIS horse for me to take. Jack told me, that if he'd given any other horse to me, then I probably would have ended up getting hurt more severely than I was. He gave me Jasper, a horse that he has spent countless extra hours training, and Jasper is an extremely trusting horse. As soon as I went out there, he knew I was there to help, and even though he was trembling and scared, he TRUSTED me to help him and he stayed calm even though the storm was so close that I could feel the tingle in the air and the thunder was making the ground vibrate. He stood like a rock while I got those posts loose enough to drop the rails to get him out. Just as he was about to step over the rails, lightning and thunder hit at the SAME time and it spooked him enough to jump instead of step, and he almost knocked me over and he broke my ankle. He froze as soon as my weight pulled on his halter, and then he just followed me like a little lamb while I hobbled back to the shed. I planned to put him in the shed with me, and I knew he was used to being stabled, so I figured that the only tricky bit, was to get him up the stairs. He surprised me and jumped up and over the stairs, and that's when I put my foot on the floor and displaced the break. I just hadn't expected him to follow me in so easily. The wound on his neck was... God it was... horrific. I knew I had to stitch it up if he was to have any chance of surviving it. I knew I was hypothermic, but I also knew that I would be able to push through it for a while. I stitched him up with one hand because my left hand was trashed and completely unusable, and then I tried to get my wet clothes off. I managed to get most of them off, but I couldn't get my pants off over my broken ankle with only one hand, and I only just managed to pull my sleeping bag half over myself before I passed out. Jack was getting these weird feelings that I was hurt and I need him, and they were SO strong that he couldn't sleep, so he packed everything he might need, just in case something WAS wrong and then he left at first light and rode up on his Stallion. Jack saved my life. I was injured, severely hypothermic and my Naquadah was low and therefore not helping me. I would have died if he hadn't shown up when he did. I was literally not far off being a Popsicle, so after he had splinted my ankle and treated my hand, he put me into my sleeping bag. After he quickly saw to the horses, he had no option but to strip himself off and get into the sleeping bag with me and try and warm me up. Now here's the interesting bit... I had this REALLY hot dream that I was having SEX with Jack... DESPERATE sex with Jack..."</p><p>"Dreaming?"<br/>
"After meeting Jack, I had non stop red hot dreams... AND daydreams, about having sex with him... and get this... HE hadn't been able to stop thinking about having sex with me either. He eventually fell asleep after warming me up enough to know I was going to be okay, and then he dreamed that he was having sex with me. Turns out that we were NOT dreaming. We REALLY had sex. We both got shocked out of our... dreams... when I banged my broken ankle and started screaming with pain. I didn't feel ANY pain in my ankle while we were having sex, and then, bang... I need two Morphine shots to get the pain under control. I am POSITIVE that we were influenced to have sex... I mean come on... you know about me and sex... I didn't even KNOW him, and yet I was completely desperate to let him have sex with me. Even when things got really bad in that cell, I never craved... a MAN... I just wanted that vibrator back, and then I meet Jack... a complete stranger... and suddenly I am craving having SEX with HIM. Now to some other important factors. We were 'conveniently' snowed in by the snow storm and of course... that led to even MORE sex with Jack, then my body suddenly goes completely haywire with a fast infection, and now we know that that infection happened because Jack got me pregnant and turned off my Protein Markers. I got SO sick, SO fast, that I had NO choice but to let Jack know everything about the Stargate Program, so that he could get me beamed aboard the Prometheus and then down to the SGC's infirmary so Janet could try and work out what the hell was happening to me. The Ancient Knowledge device was on the Prometheus because Kawalsky hadn't been able to locate me. We got beamed up and Jack was influenced to go up to the device, and then just stood there while it shot out, grabbed his head and downloaded everything. To top it off, Jack understands EVERYTHING straight away. He saves his horses and then he tells Kawalsky that I'm dying and that he has to save me, and then he just happens to have the EXACT knowledge that we need to be able to protect ourselves from Anubis"<br/>
Daniel looked at her as he listened and seriously considered what she was saying.<br/>
"Now this is the bit that I'm not completely sure of... but Jack conveniently figures out how to temporarily save my pregnancy, and then works out a solution and changes my DNA to have a stronger Ancient gene, and then gives me the complete knowledge and powers of the Ancients, that I couldn't handle before. It was killing me before, and yet now... it's completely safe because he changed me to save the pregnancy? There are too many coincidences... It ALL leads up to getting Jack to that Knowledge device so he can save us from Anubis. Jack got me pregnant, turned off my Protein Markers and made me sick so I had no choice but to get beamed out, which put him with the knowledge device and then he saves us. What I don't understand... is why I'm still pregnant and why he changed me to save the pregnancy. The goal was achieved... Jack saved Earth... so why change me and give me the knowledge as well, unless this pregnancy was MEANT to be saved. TELL me I'm wrong Daniel. TELL me I'm going crazy" Sam almost dared him.</p><p>Daniel blew out a slow breath and grimaced a little.<br/>
"See... It's just TOO many coincidences!" said Sam firmly.<br/>
"Oh yeah... That does sound rather... constructed" he said quietly "Sam.. how do you feel about that? You think that you were manipulated into finding Jack, and then manipulated into having sex that resulted in a pregnancy, just so you would get sick and then get Jack on the Prometheus with the Knowledge device. That's something pretty heavy to deal with Sam" he added carefully.<br/>
"See that's the thing Daniel... I don't... DOUBT my feelings for Jack. We BOTH suspected that there was something pushing us together, that there was something behind the way that we met and had sex so quickly... For the last couple of months, we were BOTH doing things out of our normal character, and I mean... come on... we were BOTH... 'dreaming'... about sex with each other at the same time, and we didn't comprehend that it had actually happened, until my ankle got bumped and the pain was under control and my head was a little clearer. It was a huge shock to realize that I'd had sex with him. There was no WAY I would have had sex with him if I hadn't been... 'dreaming', and there's no way that Jack would have ever taken advantage of me if he'd been... 'awake'... Once I knew that I'd actually done it... that I'd had sex with him and that I'd... REALLY enjoyed it... I had NO trouble with the fact that I wanted to have sex with him again, and I felt so... comfortable.. being with him"<br/>
"Yeah.. You're right. That IS a bit weird"<br/>
"What I felt for Jack when I met him, wasn't just an... 'ordinary' sexual attraction. It was something MUCH deeper. Jack told me, that even if there WAS something behind us meeting, that he didn't believe that he could be manipulated to feel the way that he felt about me, and I agree with him. Meeting him rocked me to my core... I've NEVER had that kind of response to ANYONE before and I just... God Daniel... I don't know how it's possible, but I LOVE him already... I totally, and completely LOVE him. I KNEW I loved him after we'd only been together for a few hours. My emotions are so... God, I can't even describe how deeply I feel about Jack"<br/>
"Soul mates" said Daniel as he looked at her.<br/>
"Well.. If there WAS such a thing... Yeah, I guess that's how we both feel about each other" Sam said hesitantly.<br/>
"Sam, most common sayings were based on truths... Soul mates DO exist. The base for that saying, comes down through the ages from the Ancients themselves" Daniel told her.<br/>
"The Ancient's had... Souls mates?"<br/>
"Yes. Sam, if you and Jack are Soulmates, and it certainly seems to me that you are, then you would have found each other eventually, but it certainly does sound like you were... 'pushed' together"<br/>
"We always suspected that it was something to do with the timing... And the more I think about it... We NEEDED to meet when we did, because of the threat that Anubis posed to Earth. He would have destroyed us all if I hadn't been with Jack. So, DO you think that I'm right? Do you think that Oma, or someone else... 'interfered' because she knew that Anubis was going to destroy us all without Jack's stronger gene to help us?"</p><p>"Yes. I think you're right" agreed Daniel "I think it was Oma too. She probably used the drug as cover to be able to interfere with your body without the others stopping her. She probably influenced your thinking to guide you to Jack, and yes, she probably created the storm that got you hurt and set things in motion for you to be able to get sick, and got you two together while you were ovulating. I think she definitely wanted you pregnant on top of saving Earth. Whether is was just.. a 'bonus' for you both, or whether there's another reas...." Daniel suddenly stopped talking and thought for a moment before he continued "I think that the pregnancy was a legitimate reason for Jack to change you, but it was also a legitimate reason for Jack to KEEP his powers and USE them. It also created a legitimate way to bring the powers of the Ancients back to this plane of existence permanently, and not have to get them removed to save you like last time. I have a... funny feeling... that... we're going to need the powers for another reason, and that's why we needed to have the 'excuse'... your pregnancy...  to keep them"<br/>
Sam looked at him as she listened and then nodded "Yeah... I think you're right. Me getting pregnant didn't have to happen for Jack to end up on the Prometheus. Oma still could have made me sick enough for us to end up on the Prometheus with the device, and then be able to destroy Anubis, and I'm not sure that Oma would care about the fact that I wanted a baby and couldn't have one. I think you're right... It WAS a legitimate way to bring the power of the Ancient's back to more than just Jack... but the big question is... WHY we need to keep them?"<br/>
"Maybe something worse than Anubis is coming? We don't even know for sure that he's dead" stated Daniel truthfully "Maybe he managed to get away. Just because the satellites and the Prometheus didn't pick up any signs of another ship, doesn't mean that there wasn't one. We KNOW how smart Anubis was, how different he was and how... good... he... is... with... technology" Daniel stumbled out the words as he thought a little harder. Then he looked at Sam "Can you really do it? Can you really make me able to use my powers again?"<br/>
"Yes"</p><p>"What made you think about giving my powers back?" asked Daniel.<br/>
Sam's mouth opened and closed a couple of times and then she sighed and looked wryly at Daniel "Honestly... I think these babies will have powers too... actually... I KNOW these babies have powers, because somehow I can feel their strength already and it scares the hell out of me and I really was hoping that you would be able to help us keep them safe. But, I also think you're right, and we DO need these powers for another reason, and if there are three of us instead of two, then whatever is coming... will be easier to deal with, especially now I'm pregnant. "<br/>
"Okay... Alright then, you'd better do it. At least I'll be able to help keep you, Jack and the babies safe. Oh... By the way, Janet didn't tell us what sex the babies are, so don't say anything if you want to keep it a surprise" he added with a smile.<br/>
Sam chuckled "Oh wow... I'm actually surprised that she didn't tell you that too. I mean, I'm GLAD she told you, because it's certainly taken a load off my mind and it saves me from trying to explain it all, but it would have been nice if we could have broke SOME of the news ourselves" she said with a wry grin "Seriously... We accomplished a miracle and we didn't even get to brag about it" she added with a laugh.<br/>
Daniel chuckled "Oh you have it bad... You're already saying 'we' and you've only known the guy for less than a week"<br/>
Sam chuckled "Well... we are a 'WE'... and what's a bet that ours is the fastest, non-forced engagement in history"<br/>
Daniel looked at her blankly for a moment "Engagement?" he questioned with surprise.<br/>
"Oh..." grinned Sam wryly "Surprise!".<br/>
"You're ENGAGED? When did THAT happen?"<br/>
"After I told him that I wanted to go ahead with the pregnancy" Sam smiled "He asked me to marry him and have his babies. Mind you, he'd already decided that we should start living together while we were snowed in. He's even prepared to move somewhere closer to the SGC just so I can stay close if there's an emergency. That's not really fair on him, but he said that if he's got land for the horses, then he can live anywhere".<br/>
"Wow! He really MUST love you" Daniel joked.<br/>
Well... We ARE Soul mates remember" Sam grinned.</p><p>Daniel looked at her with a loving smile "That's amazing news. Congratulations Sam, I'm REALLY happy for you" he said as he leaned forward and gave her a firm hug. When he released her, Sam put a hand on her breast and pulled a bit of a face.<br/>
"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with concern.<br/>
"They're feeling a bit.. tender..." Sam said as she winced again, and then her face changed to one of shock "Oh God.. Surely its not... Isn't it WAY too early for them to be feeling tender?"<br/>
"Don't look at me! I've delivered two babies, but that's as far as my experience goes with pregnancy" then Daniel frowned and looked at the bathroom door before he looked back at Sam.<br/>
"Oh God..." Sam exclaimed as she shook her head "No... I'm only a few days pregnant, it's probably not even showing up in my blood tests yet, let alone making me nauseous of making my boobs... feel... tender" Sam's hand went to her belly as she said it and when she finished speaking, she looked down at her hand "Oh my God.." she exclaimed quietly as she parted the robe and pushed down the blanket a little to expose her belly.<br/>
"Holy Crap" exclaimed Daniel as he looked at the small bump in Sam's lower belly and then up at her suddenly pale face "Is there anything in your head about Alteran pregnancies being... fast?"<br/>
Sam was silent as she thought "They were fast by Earth's standards, but not THIS fast"<br/>
"How fast?"<br/>
"Half a normal pregnancy. Twenty weeks"<br/>
"Your Naquadah... You said that you're more powerful than Jack because of your Naquadah, maybe your Naquadah has sped it up?" Daniel suggested.<br/>
"Daniel, I'm only five or six DAYS pregnant. A bump this size.. and twins.. it's probably the equivalent of about... twelve weeks of gestation... That would make it that I'm growing at a rate of two weeks in a day! That's completely insane and surely impossible"<br/>
"Change me, maybe I can help work it out" said Daniel.<br/>
"Are you sure?" Sam asked carefully "There won't be any going back. There's no way to undo what I'm about to do..."<br/>
"I know... Like I said, at least I'll be able to help keep you guys protected"<br/>
Sam nodded gratefully and then told him to lie down because she needed to shut his brain down to work on it. Daniel laid down on the bed and reached his hand towards Sam, so she could comfortably hold it without moving. Sam closed her eyes, her hand started to glow and then Daniel lost consciousness.</p><p>Daniel opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then took off his glasses and folded them up as he sat up "I guess I won't be needing these anymore"<br/>
"Do you feel okay?" asked Sam.<br/>
"Yeah. I feel fine" he smiled "It's all back... How to use the powers... It's all back" he confirmed.<br/>
"So, any ideas about how my Naquadah is possibly powering a super fast pregnancy?"<br/>
Daniel closed his eyes for a long moment to help him concentrate, and then opened them and looked at Sam's anxious face. "The Stargate. You went through the Stargate after Jack temporarily protected the pregnancy. How DID he protect it?"<br/>
Sam reached out and took hold of Jack's hand and closed her eyes while she sifted through his memories to find what she was looking for. She found what he'd done and then thought some more before she opened her eyes "Oh crap" she sighed as she looked back at Daniel.<br/>
"What? What did he do?" asked Daniel.<br/>
"He influenced the Protein Marker's to think that the babies were supposed to be there, so that my Naquadah would be fooled into thinking that it was something that it was meant to support, instead of destroy. When I go through the Stargate, my Naquadah actually... recharges. That was something I actually had no idea about, but apparently the longer I wait between trips through the Stargate, the less effective my Naquadah is. It gets... sluggish and the cloning process slows... That's why my Naquadah was low after being locked up for three weeks, and then when I came through the Stargate unconscious, my Protein Marker's didn't trigger my Naquadah to recharge, so I kept getting worse. I guess Oma could have influenced it not to recharge so it would be easier for me to conceive. When I finally went through on our way to meet Bra'tac with the Tel'tak, my Protein Marker KNEW that my Naquadah was not in good shape, so it triggered an extra... powerful... recharge, which also affected all the tasks that were being undertaken in my body at the time I went through. Each... task... got a massive boost... including the task of helping the babies to grow".</p><p>"Oh... So, are they going to keep growing fast?"<br/>
"Yes. The same process actually bumped up my immune system as well, so there's a positive" she said wryly.<br/>
"Oh Sam... How in the hell is your body going to cope with a pregnancy THAT fast? Are you seriously growing the babies at a rate of two weeks a DAY?" he asked with concern.<br/>
"Yep. Although I also found out a big bonus when it comes to Alteran pregnancies... The placenta will power a fast healing of... well... my uterus, and it also re-tightens the skin on my belly and heal my... um.. well, it repairs any damage done on the way out. It happens while the placenta is being passed, so Alteran's can go back to enjoying sex with no delays"<br/>
"Oh?... Oh.. That's actually... That's quite fascinating"<br/>
"Yeah I know, but how the hell does it provide power for me to be healed?"<br/>
"Maybe it's just a trigger to activate an automatic response?" Daniel guessed and then he thought about it for a moment "Yeah.. It's definitely a trigger that activates your own healing abilities. It's an automatic response to the placenta leaving your uterus during a contraction"<br/>
"So if I had a cesarean, I guess there would be no healing" Sam chuckled<br/>
"Well... if you had a cesarean, either Jack or I could heal you instead" he smiled and Sam chuckled again.<br/>
"I think I like the idea of fast healing after the pregnancy. I don't think I could handle not having sex with Jack for SIX weeks" Sam said with seriousness, and then blushed as what she'd said sunk in, making Daniel laugh as Sam tried to collect her composure, then she grinned at Daniel and decided to have some fun instead of being embarrassed "I got to admit, he's really, REALLY amazing at sex" and Daniel laughed harder "I mean, SERIOUSLY, I had NO idea sex could be THAT good" she smirked with another blush.<br/>
"Just another coincidence?" he asked with a chuckle.<br/>
"Oh no... I think that Jack's... sexual... abilities... were definitely meant as a big bonus for ME... A HUGE bonus for me" Sam said with a sarcastic chuckle.<br/>
"Oh.. like that is it?" Daniel asked with a suggestive smirk that made Sam blush and giggle.<br/>
"Oh yeah... After not being interested in sex for... years... I'm suddenly TOTALLY addicted to having sex with Jack" and then Sam kept giggling at the silliness of their conversation.</p><p>It took a little while for them to get their amusement under control, and then Daniel asked her how long she was going to be pregnant for.<br/>
"Daniel, I'm about six days and about 12 weeks, so 40 weeks is going to be about 20 days, and that's if I'm not growing them Alteran time, which is possible seeing as though he changed me while I was pregnant, and used a powerful source of energy to do it. It could have affected my Naquadah too. I won't know for sure until I get a scan done, and the sooner I get one done the better. I'm pretty sure I'm not running on Alteran time though, otherwise I would be giving birth in just a few days time. For the first day, my pregnancy would have been running at a normal pace, so it really is impossible to speculate until I get a scan done" Sam said as she looked down at the bump in her belly. "How did I not notice this when I was vomiting?"<br/>
"Well.. you were VOMITING.. so I guess your mind and body were preoccupied... Speaking of vomiting... no further nausea?"<br/>
"Not at the moment" said Sam as she made a point of touching the wooden bed head, making Daniel smile <br/>
"Hey... Just a thought, you should be able to do some sort of self assessment with your healing abilities".<br/>
"Oh.... Wow... Okay... Of course I can! This Ancient 'thing' is going to take some getting used to" Sam said wryly and then she closed her eyes to concentrate. When she reopened her eyes, she frowned and blew out a breath "Yep. Theory confirmed. Two weeks a day. Crap, that's only fourteen days left, and don't twins usually come early? At least I know that's why my blood pressure was up before, and well, is STILL up, and apparently the nausea is going to be a bit of a 'thing' too. On the plus side, I'm not going to be off active duty for long" she grinned.<br/>
"Oh boy" Daniel exclaimed "At least you'll be able to keep checking your health as you go. You're just going to have to pay a lot more attention to what your body is telling you" Daniel said with concern.</p><p>"So..." Sam sighed and then changed the subject "Getting back to Anubis... I felt like you might have hit on something as you were talking about him being different and smarter and being able to use.... Oh my God... He can use Ancient technology... Does that mean that he's NOT actually a Goa'uld?" Sam asked incredulously, then she shook her head "No, he HAS to be Goa'uld, or the other System Lords never would have cowed to him. Maybe his host had an Ancient gene?"<br/>
"And maybe THAT'S why Oma did what she did..."<br/>
"Or... what if he was like you, and he was ascended and sent back, and then he was taken by Anubis for a host?"<br/>
"Okay, that actually makes sense, especially if he tried to do something for his own personal gain and got kicked out"<br/>
"Could it be possible that Anubis took a host with an Ancient gene and then worked out how to ascend?"<br/>
"Or... maybe... He tricked Oma into HELPING him ascend. She helps people ascend all the time, maybe she got duped and this is the only way that she could interfere enough, without getting caught, so that someone could have the chance of beating Anubis"<br/>
"Oh Boy... Did you just feel that?" whispered Daniel.<br/>
"Feel what?"<br/>
"Something..." he said hesitantly and then he spoke louder "It WAS Oma, and Anubis is NOT dead. Anubis isn't dead and we need to make sure that he is stopped before he destroys everyone... and everything"<br/>
"How did you know that? How does Oma think that we'll be able to work out a way to stop Anubis?" Sam asked incredulously "How in the hell will we be able to destroy an ascended being?"<br/>
"I just... felt it. Maybe Oma put it in my head, but that's a good question, how ARE we going to stop him? I think we need to do a LOT of thinking and searching through our Ancient knowledge for the next few days. I wonder how Anubis escaped... Oh of course... If he's an ascended being, then he is just energy, and he would have just changed into that energy to avoid the blast. Which means it might be possible that he somehow has a foot in both planes of existence"<br/>

</p>
<p>"No wonder Oma needed help if the 'others' haven't bothered to interfere and stop him from using his powers yet, and that only makes me wonder WHY they haven't put a stop to what he's doing. But seriously? How can we fight him in his ascended state? If he can change into energy whenever he wants... How the hell do we beat that?" Sam sighed.<br/>
"I'm guessing that he's smart enough to have not actually USED his Ancient powers in a way that would make them stop him. Obviously he is using his knowledge, but if he possibly somehow belongs to both planes of existence... OR.. maybe the 'others' aren't doing anything about it as a punishment to Oma for making the mistake of helping him ascend. That seems to be the more likely explanation. Okay... I'm guessing the answer is somewhere in the knowledge that's in our heads, and all we have to do, is... find it"<br/>
"While I am tackling a super fast pregnancy... wow.. that's just great" sighed Sam with exaggerated sarcasm "Janet is going to have a fit when I tell her my pregnancy is going so fast, and I bet she's going to wrap me in cotton wool" Sam added with a groan.<br/>
"At least she WILL be happy that you will be able to monitor your own health... " Daniel then paused and thought about what he'd just said "Oh... YOU monitor your OWN health? Nah... She's DEFINITELY going to wrap you up in cotton wool" Daniel grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. OMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam realised that it would be easier to tell them all at the same time, so she decided to wait until after Jack woke up.<br/>
She talked more things over with Daniel, and she'd also decided that, because it was soon going to be VERY obvious that she was pregnant, she also wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was not your average human anymore. Who was she trying to kid, she had never been just a average human at ANY point in her life.<br/>
Her life had always been affected by the fact that she was incredibly intelligent, and then it had been affected by Jolinar. Now her life had been forever changed by meeting Jack and subsequently being turned into a Tau'ri version of an Alteran. It would be more correct to say that she was a Tau'ri/Tok'ra/Alteran blend, or mix, or... something. </p><p>She had no idea what she was, but whatever she was, very soon she would be bringing two more mini versions of herself into the world. That thought was rather scary. She was going to be a Mother in less than fourteen days. A Mother! It made her think of her own mother, and how much she had loved and relied on her, and that made her determined that she was going to be the best mother that she could be.<br/>
She wasn't ever going to be an average mother, she COULDN'T be. She would never be the kind of mother that dropped her kids off at school and helped out with bake sales. Her children would never be able to even GO to a normal school... and that thought made her sad... and worried. What kind of childhood would her kids have? Certainly not a normal one, or probably anything that even resembled a normal childhood.<br/>
Her kids would have Naquadah, vast intelligence, and powers... Her kids would have powers!<br/>
Her kids would also be targets. The combination of all those things meant that her kids would need her to be SO much more than your average Mother. She needed to be a kick-ass mother who would do whatever she could to keep her kids safe.</p><p>Sam had already resigned herself to the fact, that for the foreseeable future, the VIP room she was in, would be her new 'home'. Being at the SGC would be safer than anywhere else. She was going to need Janet, and she was also going to need the safety and the security that the SGC would provide. She wasn't looking forward to telling Jack that she would have to stay under the mountain. Sam knew that Jack would be itching to get back to his ranch and back to his horses. That thought made her wonder how Firestorm and Jasper were, and if they had gotten over their ordeal. No one else could ride Firestorm, so Jack would need to go home and take him out for some exercise.<br/>
She was a little surprised to feel jealous. Jealous that Jack would be able to go 'home' and spend time with the horses. She actually missed Jasper, and somehow, she already missed being able to go outside, and almost wished that she and Jack were back in that secluded shed.</p><p>Sam and Daniel also talked about who to let in on their 'secret' and they quickly came to the conclusion that they would need to tell General Hammond. This wasn't something that they were going to be able to hide, especially if they had to deal with Anubis, so they would need him on their side right from the start. He would know the best way to deal with the Brass and the President, and they also needed to let him know that Anubis wasn't dead, that he was still very much a threat, and the reason that Jack had been given a stable 'abridged' version of the Ancient Knowledge and powers so he would be able to retain it with no detrimental effects. </p><p>When Daniel left the room to go and arrange for General Hammond to come and see Sam tomorrow, Sam thought more about something that had triggered an uneasy feeling in her.<br/>
She had somehow recognised that Jack had only been given an abridged version of Ancient Knowledge, supposedly to make it 'safe' for him, and now that she was thinking about what knowledge had been in Daniel's mind, it made her realise something very important.<br/>
She realised that she had a lot more knowledge and information in her mind than Daniel. A LOT more.</p><p>That realisation made Sam wonder WHY. Why did she have SO much more knowledge in her mind than Daniel, when he had literally been turned into an Ancient.<br/>
It wasn't long before she realised the answer, and then when she looked deeper into the information in her mind, it left her feeling stunned, shocked and quite truthfully, completely sick. </p><p>Sam had a Tok'ra-enhanced brain capacity, so when her Alteran DNA had been changed to be made stronger, she was able to safely have the knowledge and powers of the Ancients given to her. Jack had used the chair and had downloaded its COMPLETE Ancient database into her brain.</p><p>It was in her head. The information was literally in her head. Sam now KNEW that Oma had set out to use her and Jack for more than just beating Anubis. </p><p>Oma hadn't helped Anubis ascend by mistake, she had helped him on purpose, knowing that he would destroy all the other Goa'uld System Lords in his quest for power.<br/>
Power was also something that Alteran's ultimately desired, but now combined with an already power-hungry Goa'uld personality, Anubis had far exceeded Oma's 'hopes' and now he was proving too powerful to let him continue to 'clean up' the other remaining Goa'uld in the Universe.<br/>
He had made plans to destroy Earth, so of course Oma had to step up her plan, or her perfect 'Broodmare' and 'Stud' would be destroyed along with all the other Tau'ri.</p><p>Oma enabled Anubis to have the power to wipe out all the other Goa'uld, then all Oma would need to do, was to destroy Anubis and then create a way for 'suitable' new bodies to be bred for them to use, and this plane of existence would be theirs again. A plan set in place years ago, a plan that included Jack and Sam as her Stud and Broodmare.<br/>
Oma knew that Jack had a very strong gene, and knew that Sam was his destined Soulmate. Thankfully Oma had not been involved in the death of Jack's wife and son, in fact her plan had been upset by the fact that Jack had not gone on that first mission through the Stargate. Jack and Sam were supposed to have met and would have been affected by the fact that they were destined to be Soulmates. They should have been fighting side by side and their bond would have deepened over time until they couldn't stand to be apart any longer, and then they would have started 'breeding' when Oma was ready for them to do so.</p><p>Oma had long planned to use Sam as a broodmare to breed a new bloodline of Alteran's, a new and improved bloodline of strong-gene'd, Naquadah-enhanced humans. Oma had planned for Sam to be used as a Tok'ra Host. Planned for Sam to have her body 'enhanced' by Naquadah in preparation for her to become the perfect, naturally beautiful, and intelligent Broodmare.<br/>
Oma had influenced Jolinar to take Sam by force when Oma had led the Ashrak to Jolinar's hiding place as she helped him to hunt Jolinar down. Oma had helped the Ashrak get into the SGC, get access to Jolinar and damage her enough to let her save Sam as she died. Sam felt like puking.</p><p>It had been done on purpose. Sam had been put through hell on purpose, so that her and Jack's babies would have 'superior' bodies for Oma and her cronies to take control of.<br/>
Oma planned to destroy the souls of Sam and Jack's babies, purposefully influenced to be girls, as soon as they were born. Oma would enter their first born daughter's body, destroy her soul and use the Naquadah-enhanced, fast-growing body for herself. Another Alteran would claim the body of their other daughter for the beginning of their planned return to this plane of existence. They would have successfully smuggled themselves back here and would once again become powerful leaders, worshipped by the people they 'protected'. No one would have even known, until their children turned into power hungry leaders, and by then, they would be too powerful to stop and no one would have suspected a thing.</p><p>They had plenty of time, they would have remained patient, and used their powers to establish them as 'Saviour's of Earth', just like their parents, and then they would spread out to 'help' the whole Universe. Who would suspect the children of Jack and Sam to go 'bad'. Sam had already helped to save Earth many times and Jack had just helped them to save Earth again. Heroes. Humble, honest heroes who would have been influenced to breed many children. Many powerful Hosts for other power hungry Alteran's to claim and then in turn, would breed more babies for their cronies to claim.</p><p>Sam suddenly grabbed the container that Janet had left on the bed and vomited into it, heaving until her belly hurt. When she finally stopped retching, she leaned back weakly against the pillows and cried.</p><p>As she cried, she thought back to what Daniel had said after Sam had felt a strange 'presence' brush past her face. Daniel had KNOWN it was Oma... KNOWN that Anubis was alive and that they needed to destroy him. Then it occurred to her what it meant. Oma had been in Daniel's mind, she had planted the facts in his head. Anubis was getting too much of a power-hungry danger to her plan, he wanted to destroy Earth and the Tau'ri, and Oma wanted him gone.<br/>
Which meant that Daniel was her unknowing spy. Oma had influenced Daniel, so why hadn't Oma influenced her as well. Sam grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table and the bottle of water. She felt weak still, but she managed to unscrew the top and rinse her mouth out before drinking some and putting it back. She wiped her face and blew her nose and then closed her eyes to concentrate and figure out why Oma hadn't, or hadn't been able to influence her.</p><p>When she found it, she opened her eyes and thought some more. Jack hadn't just protected the babies when he'd changed her, he had protected her mind as well, activating the shield around her mind as well as creating the shield around her babies. Oma had no idea how much knowledge Sam had. Absolutely no idea because Sam's mind was shielded. Sam had been influenced to give Daniel his power's back, so she could use the opportunity to check his mind. That's why she had felt the urge to ask him what he remembered, not only to help protect their babies, but possibly to help SAVE their babies. The answers had been jiggling in her mind, she just hadn't been able to quite grasp what it had all meant until now.</p><p>Oma had made two crucial mistakes in her plan. Oma had underestimated just how much knowledge Sam's altered brain could hold, and Oma had also underestimated Jack's Black Ops trained mind, because Jack hadn't followed her plan. He was supposed to have just given her the same knowledge that he had been given by the device. Knowledge that Oma had deemed fit for him to have. Jack had used the database in the chair instead and had given her unbiased and unfiltered information and knowledge that had enabled her to find Oma's plan.<br/>
Jack must have suspected something for him to use the database from the chair instead of the one he'd been given. Maybe his gut instincts had saved her again. It made her wonder if Jack had made the conscious decision to not use his own knowledge, or whether it had been his gene that had recognised that the knowledge he had been given was incomplete and... wrong.<br/>
Jack was strong minded enough to know that his feelings for Sam couldn't have been influenced by anything other than Sam herself, so maybe he had been able to recognise that he was being influenced by the Ancient knowledge a little too much.<br/>
Sam knew that she would have to do some careful thinking about what to do. Did Oma suspect that Sam knew too much because she couldn't get into Sam's mind, or would she think that the shield around the babies may have something to do with it? Sam knew she would have to be very careful around both Jack and Daniel until she figured out what to do. If Oma was influencing Daniel, then odds were, that she was influencing Jack too. Sam needed a plan of her own... and fast. </p><p>Oma was going to be in for a shock, because there was no way that Sam would allow herself to be used as a 'broodmare' and help the Alterans gain control of this plane of existence again. They had abandoned this plane out of self preservation, and then had made up 'rules' of non-interference, so they wouldn't have to risk themselves ever again. They had been selfish and uncaring for the humans left behind.<br/>
They had figured out how to ascend, and then used it as a way to hide themselves away from their enemies and their responsibilities. They had provided humans with protection and technology, and even 'bred' with some of them, so their offspring would be able to have the Alteran's knowledge, the ability to use their technology and therefore, take over some of the Alteran's workload. The Alterans had stayed in control of their technology, and they hadn't let 'normal' Humans learn anything that would enable them to build or repair the technology, which had made them very reliant on the Alterans and the 'part-bred' Alterans for almost everything.<br/>
When life had become too much 'work' for the Alterans, and they had begun to lose battles with the Goa'uld, they had opted for the 'easy life' and had 'run away' to leave the humans unprotected. When the Ancients had left, they had 'locked-up' and hidden the knowledge that was in the minds of the part-bred Alterans. They considered the part-bred Alterans to be inferior 'workers' and had chosen to leave them behind. The part-bred Alterans suddenly had no memories of the powers or the knowledge they had possessed because of their Alteran gene. Without the Alterans, or their knowledge on how to use, or repair the technology, they no longer had a way to protect themselves and once the Goa'uld had realised that humans could no longer use technology to fight them with, they quickly asserted their dominance and enslaved humans.</p><p>The Alterans had left this plane of existence so they could go and live a life free of any responsibilities or worries. They had betrayed humans, and they had even betrayed their part-human offspring. They had left their offspring 'branded' with their Alteran genes, but denied them access to the knowledge and powers that came with that gene. They had chosen to abandon and betray their human offspring in this plane of existence, just so they could go and live an easier life with no responsibilities.<br/>
There was no way in hell that Sam was going to help them come back here, and re-take control of this plane of existence, and she was certainly NOT going to be 'breeding' new bodies for Alterans. Sam knew that she would have to come up with a plan to protect their babies, so that their children would survive and be raised to be Tau'ri.<br/>
Their children would be taught to value integrity, honesty and respect, and they will use their knowledge and powers to help defend and protect those who need it.<br/>
There was no way in hell that Oma was going to get hold of their children's bodies... NO way in hell. Sam knew she would rather die than let Oma's plan work.<br/>
Sam also knew that she would rather her daughters die with her, than to let them have their soul's ripped out and their bodies stolen by greedy, evil Alterans.<br/>
Their children would inherit all the knowledge and powers that Sam had been given by the Database in the Chair, and it was definitely possible that even Oma didn't have all the knowledge that Sam had in her head right now. The Database had been a massive collection of knowledge from a vast number of individual Alterans. It wasn't just the 'base' knowledge of the Alterans that was passed on with the gene, it included everything that those individual  Alterans had learned throughout their lives and included the learned knowledge of scientists, engineers, builders, medical and technology experts... EVERYTHING those Alterans had invented, developed or perfected during their lives had been added to the Database, which was also probably the same Database that was used in the Device that Herself, and then Jack had used.<br/>
There was no way that she could allow Oma get control of all the extra knowledge that was now in her mind, and the minds of their daughters. She couldn't... no matter what it cost her.</p><p>When Janet came back in, she noticed the smell of vomit straight away. "Still nauseous?" she asked Sam with concern "I think I should put you back onto the fluids Sam".<br/>
"I drank some more water after I vomited, so can we just wait and see for a bit? If I vomit again, or can't eat anything later, then I'll let you put me back on fluids, but I'd rather try to get my stomach back into working order, not give it a further holiday" Sam said wryly as she looked hopefully at Janet, knowing that she would want Sam eating again as quickly as possible.<br/>
"Alright. I'll give you until 8pm tonight to eat something, or unless you vomit again" she said firmly as she looked at her watch.<br/>
"Thanks Janet" Sam smiled. "I think I'll lie down and sleep for a bit. I'm feeling rather tired"<br/>
"Okay, let's get you settled and then I'll come back and check on you later" Janet said. Sam was careful not to uncover the little bump in her belly as she eased herself down onto the bed and laid down on her side to face Jack.<br/>
Janet went into the bathroom and then brought the clean container back out and sat it on the bed between her and Jack where Sam could reach it if she needed to vomit again. Sam thanked her and then asked her to tell the guys to let her sleep for a couple of hours. Janet then pulled a radio from her pocket and put it on the bed next to the container.<br/>
"The channel is set so just use it to yell for help if you need it" Janet told her as she put the radio on the bed "I thought these would make do as a 'call button' and solve the communication problem for when I'm in the infirmary. I'll give one to the guys too, because I know at least one of them will camp in the VIP room the General has let them use, and if you need help, they will get to you a lot faster than I can" Janet said with a smile as she switched on her bedside lamp, Sam told her it was a great idea and thanked her again as she left the room and turned off the main lights.<br/>
Sam relaxed with a hand on the bump in her belly as she looked through more of her knowledge and especially her healing abilities. It didn't take her long to find out that she could adjust her body's systems, and could therefore, help to control her nausea, her appetite and even her sleep. Alteran pregnancies went fast, and were usually multiple pregnancies because it was more 'efficient'. They'd simply adjusted their blood pressure and prevented the nausea from occurring, or at least, helped to keep it under control.</p><p>The Alteran women needed extra energy to help them through a fast pregnancy, which meant being able to eat, but another very interesting fact was that having sex, particularly having orgasms, boosted their energy level's too. When an Alteran was pregnant, their libido automatically rises to increase their desire for sex, which provided energy for the faster pregnancy. The babies Father's libido is also affected, basically so he could keep up with the demands of a very horny pregnant woman, and thinking about it made Sam giggle.<br/>
It was truly incredible how much she could do with her body now, and that made her start thinking about Jack. She knew that when he'd added his biological material to the shield via his semen, it had taken a great deal of energy, but the sex, and in Jack's case it had been two orgasms, should have helped him through it. So why hadn't it? Why was he now unconscious? Surely Oma would want her pregnancy to progress as well as possible, especially now it was going unusually fast, and now Oma would know that through Daniel. Then Sam realised why. Jack had only been given selected knowledge, probably just enough to be able to heal, save Earth, create the shield and get her through the pregnancy. Oma wouldn't want him to know too much, so maybe his healing powers hadn't included what he could do for himself? Daniel had known that Sam could assess herself, and assess her pregnancy, and thank goodness she hadn't asked Daniel to do it, or he might have realised that she knew so much more than he did. </p><p>Sam looked at Jack and thought. If she did something to help him, or wake him up, would it make Oma suspicious? If Jack had healing powers, then she should have got them too... Right?.<br/>
Sam reached out and held Jack's hand and accessed his mind in a way that no one would know about, not even Oma. She searched through his knowledge to find out exactly what he DID know and then made mental notes and set caution alarms for her own mind so she would know when her own knowledge was about to exceed Jack's knowledge. Jack had knowledge about their increased libido and that orgasms gave them energy, but she had been right, and there had been very little knowledge about what he could do for himself.</p><p>If she woke him up, could she play 'dumb' convincingly enough? And if she did, she would have to continue to play dumb and to hide her extra knowledge from Jack in case Oma was lurking? What would happen if she put a shield around Jack's mind and Oma found out? What would Oma do? What COULD Oma do that wouldn't risk her plan, or would be noticeable enough for the Others to know that she was up to no good? If the other's DID find out, would they even DO anything about it? Sam sighed as she let go of Jack's hand and just looked at his sleeping face.<br/>
One thing Sam DID know, was that she belonged with Jack, and Oma couldn't ruin that for them, no matter WHAT she did. They truly loved each other, and while their babies existence might have been helped along by Oma, Sam saw it as a blessing. A blessing that they would get to enjoy together once Oma was dealt with.</p><p>Sam knew that because she had Naquadah, she was more powerful than Oma. Sam was more powerful, but very inexperienced with her powers, and possibly vulnerable because of her pregnancy. Sam knew that she would need to plan very carefully and be patient enough to wait for the right circumstances in which to try to deal with Oma. The last thing they needed, was for Oma to get a chance to somehow regain control of her plan. Sam knew that she had to come up with a plan on how to deal with Anubis as WELL as how to deal with Oma. Maybe she could come up with a plan that enable her to get rid of both of them?<br/>
How dare Oma manipulate her life and her body... How dare she. That sneaky Bitch.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then Sam felt horrified as she realised something else. Oma hadn't come to help Daniel ascend to 'save' him... it had been to help HER. Oma had done it, knowing that one day Daniel would be kicked out for interfering. Oma had put him where SG1 would find him. She had wanted Daniel to be found and stay a part of SG1, so that she could use him to spy on Sam and have him in place, in case something went wrong with her plan when she 'deployed' Anubis.<br/>
That evil bitch.</p><p>No doubt Oma had caused the accident that had made Daniel leap into action and expose himself to the radiation. Sam almost puked again. It seemed like there was nothing the evil bitch wouldn't stoop to, if it helped her to push her sick little plan along. Then Sam suddenly realised that she wasn't actually feeling sick about Oma's deeds anymore, she was feeling angry. SO damn angry. Had all the people Oma 'helped' to ascend, actually been helped... or had she simply... needed... them... to.. help... HER? Sam huffed out a shocked breath as the answer came to her. Anyone that Oma 'helped' to ascend, added strength to her own energy and every new ascension made her a little more powerful. That's why the Other's didn't like her 'helping' so many people to ascend, because ultimately it made her more powerful. Holy shit. Oma had the Others scared! The Others weren't going to stop her, because they COULDN'T stop her.<br/>
That conniving Bitch was going to get what was coming to her, and Sam hoped that it would be as painful as hell.</p><p> Sam forced herself to calm down. Getting angry wasn't going to help her, she needed to be smart, not angry.<br/>
Right now, Sam knew her body was tired, and knew that right now, the best thing to do, would be to sleep for while. Her body was unfortunately going to need a lot of sleep in the next fourteen days. Sam set an alarm in her mind to wake herself up in two hours, ensuring that she would feel hungry when she woke up, then Sam shut her mind down and slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ENERGY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam lay still for a moment as she tried to figure out what had woken her, and then remembered that she'd set an alarm in her mind. She stretched and opened her eyes. The bedside lamp was still on and apart from Jack, she was still alone.<br/>
Sam lay there looking at Jack for a while, thinking more about what had been in Jack's mind, as adverse to Daniel's mind, and what Oma could possibly do, if she figured out that Sam knew about her plan to take over this plane of existence again.<br/>
Sam remembered the telltale signs she had seen in Daniel's mind, and realised that she hadn't seen any in Jack's mind at all. Oma had controlled what had gone into Jack's mind from the Ancient Depository of Knowledge, so there was no need for her to suspect anything had gone awry when Jack had given Sam the Ancient knowledge. Sam reached out and took Jack's hand and entered his mind again to check. She was right. Oma hadn't been in Jack's mind at all, and she obviously either felt secure, or possibly even over confident, that Jack was no one to worry about. Thank God Oma had been wrong.<br/>
At least now she had a clear plan in mind. Sam researched through Jolinar's knowledge and found what she needed. Sam then shut down Jack's mind and began to expand Jack's brain so he would be able to safely retain more knowledge. She used the knowledge from Jolinar, the method that the Tok'ra used to expand brain function, so a human could cope with storing all that the Tok'ra needed their host to store. When Sam finished expanding his brain, she wiped the Oma-controlled Ancient knowledge and powers from his mind  and then began to download all the complete information, knowledge and powers that she had received from the Ancient chair in Antarctica.<br/>
It took quite a while, and by the time Sam was finished, she was feeling a little woozy. Sam made a shield around his mind, and then checked Jack's systems and made some adjustments and then triggered him to wake up.<br/>
Sam kept hold of his hand as she opened a mental link with him and watched as he opened his eyes.</p><p>Jack opened his eyes warily, knowing that something was different, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at Sam and he heard her voice even though her lips weren't moving. Sam silently told him to take a look into his mind and she guided him through the changes and how to navigate the new knowledge and powers as she looked at him cautiously.<br/>
"What happened?" he asked her silently.<br/>
"What made you use the knowledge from the Ancient chair instead of the knowledge in your mind?" Sam asked him, still looking like she was nervous.<br/>
Jack thought for a moment "It felt wrong. As soon as I sat in the Chair, my head just felt... wrong. The chair responded to my gene, but it pretty much ran the whole show by itself and I was just along for the ride. The chair felt... 'pure'... that's probably not a good way to describe it, but compared to what was in my head... My knowledge felt like there was chunks missing, and trying to go through the information in my mind, made me feel like I had been deprived of sleep for a week. My brain just felt like it wasn't working properly... it just..."<br/>
"Set off alarm bells?" suggested Sam.</p><p>"Yes. I figured that if it was setting off alarm bells for me, then I didn't want to pass that onto you, so I used the... 'pure'... knowledge from the chair and downloaded that into your mind instead"<br/>
Sam smiled as tears came to her eyes, and then she told him what she knew about Oma's plan. She told him that Oma had manipulated them into conceiving twin girls and why, then she explained Oma's plan to destroy their daughter's soul's and take their bodies for herself and her 'second in command'.<br/>
Jack's expression got darker and angrier as Sam went on, and when Sam was finished, he could feel her anxiety about how he was going to react. Her anxiety made him pause for a moment to review what she'd just told him, and he thought about why she might be feeling anxious. Jack breathed out slowly and let all of the anger dissipate out of his body with his breath.<br/>
"Sam. Remember when I told you, that if something WAS behind us meeting, that I knew it couldn't have possibly influenced what I was feeling for you?" Jack asked her silently and when Sam gave a little nod he continued. "I meant it, and I STILL feel that way. If anything, I feel even CLOSER to you" he told her with a gentle smile "It doesn't matter that the sex of our babies was... planned. No matter why, or how, they were conceived, the facts are, that they're OURS. They're OUR daughters. They are made from OUR flesh and blood, made from OUR DNA... They are OUR daughters, and they always will be. Sam... I don't care what I have to do... that Bitch is NOT getting her hands on our girls. I couldn't be happier that we've made babies, and I LOVE the thought of having two gorgeous little girls that will look just like you. Hell. Let's REALLY throw a spanner in the works. Lets have a whole BUNCH of kids like Oma wants us to... but instead of being made to order for HER purposes, we're going to create a bunch of powerful, but caring, respectful and honest children that will do the opposite of what she planned. Sam... we have the opportunity to do something amazing. We are bringing back Ancient powers, and we can make sure that they're used to HELP the Universe to be a safer place. Let's take this opportunity that Oma has dropped in our laps, and run with it. She wanted us to help make the future's villains, but let's make the future's heroes instead".</p><p>Sam huffed with relief and Jack drew her into a hug as they lay on the bed. Jack held her tight as he kissed her forehead and then told her that he loved her.<br/>
"I love you too Jack" Sam told him as she pulled back to look at him "There's something I need you to think about, and it's not a decision that you should make lightly, because you KNOW how much my body has changed because of it..."<br/>
"You want me to get Naquadah?" Jack guessed and Sam sighed.<br/>
"Jack..." Sam began emotionally, but Jack interrupted.<br/>
"There's no thinking to do Sam. The answer is yes. I told you that I would do whatever it takes to beat this bitch and protect our children, and if me getting Naquadah, is going to help us do that, then my answer is yes. The only question should be... how?"<br/>
"That's where my Dad can help... Are you sure?" asked Sam hesitantly.<br/>
"Sam, we're a team now, so let's do this together all the way. I know that having Naquadah will change me, but it will also make me stronger and more powerful, and therefore, more capable of helping you to fight this Bitch. I know we're going to need as much help as we can get, but how can you're Dad... help... us..? Oh... That's right... he's a Tok'ra" Jack remembered.<br/>
"Yes. I'm going to need his help to be able to give you Naquadah" Sam told him "Dad's going to pretty much freak out when I tell him that I'm pregnant, and then he's going to freak out that they will have powers... hell... he's going to freak out that... I... have powers" Sam said wryly.<br/>
"Is he going to pull out the shotgun?" Jack joked.</p><p>Sam laughed and then got a little serious "No. Actually, I think he will probably want to hug you. He knew that I was pretty devastated about not being able to have kids. He hated being the one who had to tell me that bit of news"<br/>
"Yeah, I can imagine that he would have felt pretty devastated too. So you really think he's going to be happy that I knocked you up? Is he going to let me marry you?" Jack asked.<br/>
"He'll have no say in the matter" Sam said with a smile as they continued to converse silently "And yeah... I think he'll be very happy that you knocked me up. The circumstances will piss him off, and he'll be a little upset that my career is going to take a nose dive, but..."<br/>
"You're career doesn't have to take a nose dive, unless you WANT it to Sam. I'm going to hazard a guess, that your brain HATES not being kept busy. Don't get me wrong, because babies DO keep you busy, but they do NOT require the mind of a genius, and they certainly don't keep the mind of a genius from going crazy, when all you get to do for the first few months is change diapers, clean up vomit and do piles of laundry everyday. The cuddles are worth all the work, but it's not work that's going to stop your genius mind from going insane with boredom. If staying home to raise our babies is something that you REALLY want to do, then I'll support that decision one hundred percent, but only if its what you genuinely WANT to do, and not what you feel pressured to do. I'm retired remember, and I'll be happy to look after our babies if you choose to keep working, whether it's part-time or full-time work, I'll always support your choice. It IS possible to work full time AND still be an amazing Mother, so don't feel pressured to give up work just because you suddenly get the miracle babies you've been longing for. Going to go back to work after the babies are born won't make you seem... ungrateful... or... undeserving." Jack told her honestly "All you need to do, is to let them know that you love them, and make the most out of the time that you DO get to have with them. Being an amazing Mother doesn't mean that you have to be there every second of the day, and it doesn't mean that you should to feel guilty when you're not with them. Sam, I don't want you making any solid decisions about work yet. I want you to wait until the babies are born, take some Maternity Leave, and then once you get into the swing of things with the babies, and get used to what it's like to stay at home with the babies full-time, THAT'S when I want you to make a decision, because THAT'S when you're going to know if you love it and you WANT to stay home, OR whether doing some work from home is enough to keep you sane, OR if it drives you completely crazy and you can't wait to get out of the house and go and blow something up" Jack paused for a moment as Sam snorted a laugh "Sam, I truly don't mind whether you stay home with the babies or not, because I want you... I NEED you... to do whatever keeps your heart, and that amazing brain of yours, happy. Sara chose to stay home with Charlie, but that was because it made her happy, and if you want to stay home... even if you want to QUIT your job... to stay home with the babies, then I would support your decision, just like I'd support your decision if you went back to work full-time. You've been on one huge hundred-mile-an-hour adventure over the last eight years, you're extremely intelligent and now you have a brain full of new and exciting things to learn about, which is most likely going to kick your brain into overdrive. We have no way of guessing whether or not your brain will even LET you slow down, or how MUCH it will let you slow down. You said it yourself, you thrived on being busy, so I don't want you to EVER feel guilty if you're struggling to slow down. I also don't want you to feel guilty if you can't stand being at home, and can't stand looking after the babies because the lack of high-level mental stimulation drives you nuts. Then there's the flip-side and I don't want you to feel guilty if it turns out that slamming on the brakes and staying home with the babies, turns out to be the heavenly break that you needed. That once you slow down and lessen the stress, and the relentless pressure of fighting a non-stop Alien war, you might find that you can't face the idea of going back to that hundred-mile-an-hour adventure. If that DOES happen, then I don't want you feeling guilty about not wanting to go back to that stress and pressure. Becoming a parent changes you Sam, it will change the way you feel about a lot of things, but there's no way of telling what way those feelings are going to change until you hold those babies in your arms. You might feel like you can't go back to work at all, or maybe you just can't bear to put yourself in dangerous situations anymore, or you might feel a higher, stronger need to get back to work and do everything you possibly can to make the world a better place for our kids. For me... I felt like I had to keep catching the bad guys. I was damn good at it, and I felt like I had to keep making the world safer, so Charlie might be able to grow up in a better world. If I'd been a single parent, or a Mother, I doubt that I would have made the same choice, because my choice factored in that Charlie had Sara at home, and if something happened to me, then he still had Sara, and if you feel you need to keep fighting the war, then our kids will still have me. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that no matter what choice you make, you'll FEEL that it's the right choice for YOU, and whatever choice you DO make, I'll always support that choice, no matter how many times that choice changes over time, because I know it will always be the right one... for ALL of us. Trust your feelings Sam, and trust your gut, but most of all, make a choice that makes you happy, because if you're happy, then I'll be happy, and our kids will be happy too"</p><p>"How did I get so lucky?" asked Sam emotionally as tears pooled in her eyes "Daniel was right, you ARE my Soulmate" she added with a smile.<br/>
"Soulmate? Daniel said that?" asked Jack curiously.<br/>
"Apparently Soulmates are a real... 'thing' with Ancient's. He said that's why we felt so strongly about each other as soon as we met, and that we would have eventually been drawn to each other without Oma's interference"<br/>
Jack smiled as the references to 'Soulmates' made themselves known in his mind "Wow... My mind is working so differently now... It doesn't feel so...  jumpy. My thoughts always felt a little disjointed before".<br/>
"You're Black Ops training would have helped you recognise that your mind was feeling wrong. You mentioned that it felt like you were 'sleep deprived', most people would have just said 'tired'. It helped you recognise the seriousness of the symptom, that most other people would have dismissed. Your gut feelings saved me again" Sam smiled.<br/>
"God you're beautiful Sam" Jack said suddenly as he smiled at her "I'm going to enjoy waking up next to you for the rest of my life"<br/>
"Not as much as I'll enjoy waking up next to you" Sam said with a grin and Jack kissed her gently and then groaned.<br/>
"Seriously? The catheter again?" he groaned.<br/>
"Oh crap" said Sam "Sorry, I call Janet for you" Sam grabbed the radio and asked Janet to come down as soon as she could manage it and told her that Jack was awake.</p><p>Janet came hurrying into the room a few minutes later and removed Jack's catheter and checked his heart rate and blood pressure before removing the monitor leads.<br/>
"How are you feeling Jack?" Janet asked as she began to pack the leads away.<br/>
"Actually I feel pretty good" remarked Jack "Hungry... REALLY hungry... but good"<br/>
Sam's stomach grumbled nosily, making Jack snort a laugh "Sound's like I'm not the only one that's hungry" he said with amusement.<br/>
"Well I'm certainly glad you're both hungry, but especially Sam considering that she vomited twice earlier"<br/>
"She what?" asked Jack with concern and Sam glared at Janet.<br/>
Sam looked back at Jack and used their mental link to talk to him again "Janet doesn't know yet, so don't say anything, but going through the Stargate while my Protein marker was supporting the growth of the babies, has made this pregnancy... speed up. The nausea was pretty bad, but I can control it with my powers to a certain extent, so I'm okay for now"<br/>
"Sped up? How... sped up... is it?" asked Jack silently as he sat up and looked at her with concern.<br/>
Sam sat up, making sure the blanket kept her belly covered and then straightened the satin robe that she still wore, tying it up around her waist again "Don't freak out..." she warned silently "Because I'm going to be fine and so are the babies..."<br/>
"Sam?" Jack questioned a little impatiently.</p><p>"I'm going to give birth in less than fourteen... days"<br/>
"Days!" Jack almost said out loud and covered his reaction with a fake cough "Days?" he questioned silently and Sam nodded. "Shit. That was my fault wasn't it?" he asked with a wince.<br/>
"You didn't know how it would affect me Jack. NO ONE could have known. I'm the first ex-Host to ever get pregnant, so everything concerning my pregnancy is going to be an unknown, well... how it's going to interact with my Naquadah anyway"<br/>
Janet noticed the expressions changing on Sam's face as she talked silently "Sam? Are you okay?" she asked "Are you feeling nauseous again?"<br/>
"No. Honestly I feel okay" said Sam as she looked at Jack and rolled her eyes a little.<br/>
"I saw that Sam. Okay... What are you hiding from me?" Janet accused with a firm voice as she moved around the bed and sat beside Sam.<br/>
Sam turned to face her, but then glanced back at Jack and talked to him silently "I'm not sure if i should tell her yet. I'm planning to tell everyone tomorrow when General Hammond gets here"<br/>
"Sam. Janet is your Doctor. Tell her" he said firmly.</p><p>Sam looked back at Janet and blew out a slow breath before she untied the robe, pushed down the blanket a little and exposed the small bump in her lower abdomen "My pregnancy is going super fast".<br/>
Janet stared at Sam's belly for a long moment and then looked up at her face with clear shock "What do you mean it's going super fast?" Janet asked faintly.<br/>
"When I travelled through the Stargate to go and get the ZPM, my Naquadah was being fooled to believe that my pregnancy was something that it was mean to help. When I go through the Stargate's Event Horizon, my Naquadah gets a.. boost.. or a... recharge... Everything that my Naquadah was helping at the time, got affected, and got a... boost. I am currently growing the babies as a rate of two weeks in a single day. I'm currently the equivalent of about twelve weeks pregnant"<br/>
Janet just stared at her face and then looked at her belly again "How in the hell are you going to cope with that?" she asked with shock.<br/>
"Actually, I should be able to cope okay. I have healing powers, and with that comes the ability to assess myself and I can also change things as I need to, including helping with the nausea. My skin will expand with no problems, I will have a fast labour and a fast birth, but I will also be automatically healed as soon as I give birth. I will need to eat more and sleep more, but I WILL be okay and the babies will cope with it too" Sam explained to Janet and Jack "Now if you don't mind... I really need to pee" she added as she closed the robe again.<br/>
Janet went into automatic and helped Sam get out of bed. Sam wobbled a little as she got to her feet and then swayed as she closed her eyes and groaned. Sam did what she could to adjust the nausea and opened her eyes again as Jack pulled his boxers on and went around to help support her.<br/>
"Sam?" Janet questioned with concern.</p><p>"I'm okay... I'm okay" Sam said quietly and then she started to walk towards the bathroom as she leaned heavily on Jack. Sam peed and then Jack helped her to the sink to wash her hands but as Sam walked out of the bathroom to go back to bed, she stopped walking and closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, she knew something was seriously wrong and it suddenly felt like she literally had no energy left. "Jack..." she mumbled, then her legs began to give way and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost consciousness and collapsed.<br/>
Jack grabbed her around the torso and then gently lowered her until she was sitting on the floor in his arms. He moved one of his hands to her arm and engaged his healing powers to assess her. It took him a little while to figure out what it was, then he opened his eyes, scooped her up into his arms and stood up with her.<br/>
"Janet I need an active Stargate NOW" Jack said firmly as he headed towards the door. Janet pulled a radio out of her pocket and told Daniel and Teal'c that she needed them urgently as she grabbed a blanket off the bed and then went to Jack and tucked the blanket around Sam's naked bottom half so she was decent. The door opened just as she was finishing and she turned to look at Teal'c and Daniel's worried faces as they looked at Sam's unconscious body in Jack's arms.<br/>
"Jack needs the Stargate activated immediately" Janet said quickly and Teal'c and Daniel didn't hesitate. They spun around and took off and Jack carried Sam to the Gate room with Janet leading the way.</p><p>The Stargate Kawooshed to life as they entered the Gate room and Jack went straight up the ramp and went he got to the Event Horizon, he lowered Sam's bottom and legs to the ramp and then knelt down, cradling her torso against him. He leaned her against him and then used one of his hands to grasp one of hers and then put both their hands into the Event Horizon. Sam's body shuddered against him as he felt the energy surround their hands. Sam's body began to tremble and then he felt her jolt to sudden awareness and immediately spoke to her, telling her that she was okay. Sam quickly calmed as she heard his voice and realised that she was in the Gate room, then she just lay against him as her Naquadah recharged.Once it was done, Jack made sure that her Ancient energy reserves were full before he filled his own, and then removed their hands from the Event Horizon. Jack continued to hold Sam's hand as she continued to lean against him.<br/>
"What happened?" Sam asked with confusion.<br/>
Jack opened a link with her and silently told her that she had depleted her energy when she had changed him and downloaded the knowledge into his head.<br/>
"Oops" Sam replied silently "Okay... That's something I need to be more aware of"</p><p>"Sam..." Jack began and then hesitated before continuing "I just jumped the pregnancy forward a bit more" he said silently with a wince.<br/>
Sam assessed herself and sighed heavily as Kawalsky squatted down on the ramp beside them "Everything okay now?" he asked with concern as he looked at Jack and then Sam.<br/>
"Yeah. All good" said Jack as Sam just nodded and Kawalsky looked up at the Control Room and made a cutting motion with his hand. The Wormhole shut down and the room was silent for a moment.<br/>
"Sam?" Kawalsky questioned as he looked at her.<br/>
Sam looked up at him "Sorry. This was my fault. This Ancient thing is going to take a bit of getting used to" she told him with a wry smile, making Kawalsky sigh with relief.<br/>
"Are you sure you're okay now?" Kawalsky asked.<br/>
"Actually... No... I'm STARVING! Can someone drive us to O'Malley's" Sam asked with a grin "I feel like steak... LOTS of steak..."<br/>
"Steak?" asked Kawalsky as he looked at her with confusion "The Stargate made you hungry?"<br/>
"No... My pregnancy made me hungry... REALLY hungry" Sam said as her stomached loudly protested it's emptiness.</p><p>Kawalsky snorted a laugh "Jack rushes you in here, zaps you with the Stargate to wake you up... and you want... steak?" he asked with amusement.<br/>
"Yep" said Sam as she licked her lips and looked at him with a wry grin "I REALLY want steak"<br/>
Kawalsky laughed "So... Are you going to tell me WHY you just had to get... zapped... by the Stargate?"<br/>
"I over estimated how much energy I had... Actually... I didn't even think... about how much energy I had, or... didn't have... until I was collapsing" Sam said as she grinned at him and bit her lip with slight embarrassment.<br/>
"O'Malley's?" Kawalsky questioned as he grinned at her and shook his head with amusement and Sam grinned at him with hopefulness.<br/>
"You're seriously not going to condemn a pregnant woman to eating food from the Commissary when she's craving steak are you?" Sam asked seriously as she raised her eyebrows.<br/>
"Using the pregnancy card already huh? Oh boy... this is going to be a LONG pregnancy" Kawalsky chuckled.<br/>
Sam visibly winced as she bit her lip and then blew out a breath. Kawalsky instantly silenced as he looked at her "Okay... I know that look... Spill it Sam" he asked her very quietly.<br/>
Sam sighed and then glanced around to make sure that no one else could see around Jack's body and she pushed the blanket down a little and pressed her hand against the bottom of her now sizeable baby bump so it showed through the robe "Yeah... Um... This pregnancy definitely WON'T be a long one" she said quietly as Kawalsky looked at her belly with his mouth open, and then snapped it shut as he looked at her face with shock. "I'm already nearly half way through". "I was only twelve weeks until I just got zapped by the Stargate again, now it's jumped ahead and I'm more like eighteen weeks" she admitted and she heard Jack sigh before adding "Sir, I need you to send a message to my Dad and tell him that I need him to come ASAP"</p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her seriously.<br/>
"Yeah. I will be. Especially once someone goes and get's me my steaks from O'Malley's" Sam said with a deadpan serious face.<br/>
"Steaks huh?" he huffed.<br/>
"Oh Yeah... The way I'm feeling right now, I could easily eat two without stopping for air" she said with a grin and Kawalsky chuckled as he shook his head.<br/>
"How long is this pregnancy going to last?" he asked hesitantly.<br/>
"Maybe a week and a half? I'm not sure. First pregnancy. Twins. I don't know for certain" she said honestly.<br/>
Kawalsky sighed and nodded "Does Janet know?"<br/>
"She doesn't know that it's just jumped ahead, but that only just happened so....."<br/>
"Is this what you were going to tell us tomorrow?"<br/>
"Part of it" Sam admitted "The other part is quite a bit more serious and I need to tell General Hammond too"<br/>
"Ahh.. The visit that Daniel arranged earlier?"<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"Okay. I'll get a message to your Dad and I will order some steaks and send someone to pick them up for you"</p><p>"Jack, do you want steak too? I'm guessing that you're probably feeling as hungry as me" Sam sighed as she scrunched up her nose.<br/>
"Oh yeah... VERY hungry" Jack conceded.<br/>
"How do you like your steak?" Kawalsky asked him.<br/>
"Medium rare with lots of fries" Jack smiled.<br/>
Kawalsky laughed "Should have known. That's actually pretty funny"<br/>
"What's funny" asked Jack with a little confusion.<br/>
"That's exactly how Sam likes her steaks too" he grinned wryly as Sam looked at Jack and grinned at him too.<br/>
"Alright, let's get you guys back to your room and I'll get the steaks ordered"<br/>
"Good. Because my ass is killing me" Sam said with a wince as she moved a little.</p><p>"Your ass? What about my knees? Do realise that I carried you up the ramp with bare feet?" he asked her with a wounded grin.<br/>
"Oh God! Really?" asked Sam a little horrified, knowing how uncomfortable it would have been to walk on the steel grating with bare feet.<br/>
"It was worth it" Jack grinned and Sam snorted a laugh. Jack groaned as he stood up, and then he froze for a moment as a confused look came over his face.<br/>
"Jack?" Sam questioned.<br/>
"My knees feel different"<br/>
"Different?"<br/>
"They were pretty trashed by the time I got out of Black Op's but now... Kneeling down usually always kills them, but they feel... okay"<br/>
"You're changing. Now you have powers, you will... live longer, and for a while the clock is going to be wound back a little in regards to your health. I um..." Sam then hesitated as she glanced at Kawalsky for a quick moment before looking back to Jack "Your healing powers have... helped... you" Sam said with a little wince.<br/>
Jack quickly realised that Sam hadn't told Kawalsky that she had powers yet and helped cover for her "Oh?... Wow... I'm healing myself and I didn't even notice" he said with a smile.<br/>
"Gee... If you fixed your bad knees, then maybe I should let you loose on me" joked Kawalsky and Jack looked down at the leg that had given Kawalsky a permanent slight limp.<br/>
"What happened?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Zigged when I should have zagged" he said wryly "Those Staff Weapons are pretty unforgiving" he said with a wry smile as they both helped Sam to stand up as she held the blanket around her waist.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack and he nodded with a smile. Sam smiled back at him, then looked at Kawalsky and then slowly reached out and took his hand.<br/>
Kawalsky looked at their intertwined hands and then looked at Sam with confusion, but soon looked back to their hands as Sam's started to glow. Sam closed her eyes and assessed the damage that had been done to Kawalsky's leg. Part of the muscle had been completely destroyed and subsequently a lot of it had been removed, his tendons and ligaments had also suffered damage. She knew that his recovery had been long and painful and she wished that she had been able to help him like this back when it had first happened. Sam removed the damage and then forced the tendons, ligaments and muscle to regrow until they were a match for his other leg and then checked other things in his body. She cleared his blood vessels of any deposits and then increased his metabolism a little to help him with the extra weight he had put on since he had been forced to stop running, which was something that he had always loved. Sam's eyes were full of tears as she opened them again and looked at Kawalsky and smiled.<br/>
"Sam?" Kawalsky questioned with shock as he moved his leg and then tested it by putting his weight on it and bouncing a little, something that a few minutes ago would have had his bad leg collapsing beneath him "How?" he asked incredulously.<br/>
"When Jack used the chair to save my pregnancy, he also made my gene stronger and gave me knowledge and powers too" she explained "It's as good as new... Your leg... You can run again now if you want" she added with an emotional smile.<br/>
Kawalsky pulled her into a hug as tears came to his own eyes "Thank you Sam" he whispered against her ear as he held her. When he released her and pulled back to look at her "I guess that was the other thing that you wanted to talk about?" he said wryly.</p><p>"Part of it" said Sam with a little wince "I fill you in on the rest tomorrow" she promised as she shifted her weight from foot to foot as the discomfort of the steel grating become worse. Kawalsky looked down at her bare feet and then bent down and swung her into his arms as she yelped a little with surprise. Jack followed them down, this time treading more carefully on the grating. When he got to the bottom of the ramp he took Sam back from Kawalsky's arms and thanked him.<br/>
Kawalsky was silent for a moment "This is going to change things" he said to Sam.<br/>
"Yeah I know. It was bad enough having Naquadah" she grinned wryly.<br/>
"Sam..."<br/>
"Our kids are going to have powers too" Sam told him quietly and Kawalsky sighed and then Sam continued "Yeah... National Security is going to be a big problem if they start doing stuff"<br/>
"Oh boy..." sighed Kawalsky "You know you're grounded right?"<br/>
"Oh yeah... I know I won't be leaving the Mountain for a while" Sam conceded.<br/>
"Shit. Sorry Sam" sighed Kawalsky, knowing how much she was going to hate it.<br/>
"It'll be worth it" Sam said as she put a hand onto her belly "Now go and get me those steaks... and soda... I want lots of diet soda too" she added with a smile.<br/>
"Jack? Any preferences for drinks? I can get you some beer if you like?" smiled Kawalsky.<br/>
"Yeah? Okay, yep beer would be nice" Jack said, knowing that Kawalsky would still remember the brand that he liked, and then he carried Sam back to the elevator, then back to their VIP room. Kawalsky asked Walter to forget everything he just saw in the Gate room and to send an urgent message to Jacob via the Tok'ra, and then Kawalsky called O'Malley's to put in the order and Daniel volunteered to go and pick the order and the drinks as well.</p><p>There was silence on the way back to the VIP room and once Sam was back in bed, she apologised to Teal'c and Janet for the way they found out about her powers. They both told her that they weren't upset, just concerned. Sam told Teal'c that her pregnancy had sped up and then confessed to both of them that the Stargate had jumped it forward another six weeks.<br/>
"Sam, are you sure you are going to be able to monitor yourself sufficiently?" asked Janet with deep concern.<br/>
"Yes. Jack will be able to monitor me too" she pointed out and then she told them that she had given Daniel back his powers, and that if needed, then he could monitor her as well.<br/>
"Daniel can heal too?" asked Janet with shock.<br/>
"Daniel can do everything he used to be able to do when he was ascended" Sam told them and then asked them not to tell anyone else about the speed of her pregnancy or who has what powers. Sam told them that even once General Hammond knew tomorrow, that they would still need to keep it as a closely guarded secret because their babies would have full powers too, and that the information would make them ALL targets. She told them that she hoped that her Father would arrive soon, so that she could tell him too and try and work out the best thing to do in regards to their safety.<br/>
"Colonel Carter, are you considering leaving Earth?" asked Teal'c.</p><p>"I don't know Teal'c. I hope not, but there are a lot of bad guys on Earth and we just don't know who we can trust. Once word gets out, and it will get out, we're definitely not going to know who we can trust. The Government will want us to use our powers to help protect Earth, and while I don't mind doing that, we also need to think of our children and what their lives are going to be like. At the moment, Earth is looking very restrictive. We will never be able to let our kids go out in public. They won't be able to interact with other kids, they won't be able to go to school... I don't know what we're going to do. For the moment I'm stuck under the mountain so nobody can see me pregnant. I'm going to be having these babies very quickly and that's something that can't be explained without revealing some pretty big secrets, so I can't leave the SGC" Sam told them all.<br/>
Jack looked at her as he comprehended what she had just said and realised it was true. Sam wouldn't be able to leave the mountain while she was pregnant, and possibly not for a while after the birth, depending on what their babies were capable of and if they had powers of some sort when they were born.<br/>
"I guess I need to call Dave" Jack said.<br/>
"Jack, you should go and exercise Firestorm, grab some clothes and whatever else you might want for a couple of weeks. You should go every couple of days and take Firestorm out, I just wish I could come with you" she said with a sigh.<br/>
"Dave can let him out into a yard for a run. I suspect that Dave has probably been doing that anyway, and he'll be fine" Jack told her "But yeah... It probably would be a good idea to grab some clothes and some bathroom stuff"<br/>
"Kawalsky can probably get permission for you to be beamed in and out of the barn so you're not out in public too much" she suggested.<br/>
"That would be good, because I don't want to be away from you for too long either" Jack told her with a smile, making Sam smile back at him. "If I get beamed, maybe you CAN come with me?"<br/>
Sam considered it for a moment "Yeah, maybe. It would be nice to see the horses again"</p><p>"See, but not ride" said Janet firmly "Although I'm not sure I like the idea of you going at all"<br/>
"Now I know that I need to keep an eye on my energy levels, I'll be fine" Sam told her firmly "Lots of pregnant women ride horses, and I'm sure it's a little less dangerous than going to another Planet and getting zapped by a Stargate, both of which I have already done while pregnant" Sam said with a little smirk.<br/>
"You traveled to that Planet because we didn't KNOW you were pregnant" Janet corrected "If I KNEW you were pregnant, I wouldn't have let you go, and now that I DO know, it would be perfectly sensible to ban you from going anywhere"<br/>
"Janet. We can make sure that no one else is there first, which makes it the only place I can safely go while I'm pregnant and it will let me get some fresh air" Sam pleaded. Just for a couple of hours... What could go wrong in a couple of hours?"<br/>
Janet sighed, knowing that Sam would eventually drive them all crazy if she wasn't kept busy, and right now she didn't want Sam doing anything remotely work related. "IF General Kawalsky can use the Prometheus to beam you in and out, then as long as you physically check out okay first, I'll let you go for a couple of hours tomorrow. After that, we take it day by day. Deal?" Janet compromised.<br/>
"That would be great" Sam smiled at her.</p><p>There was a brief knock on the door and when Teal'c opened it, Kawalsky, Andrew Williams and Daniel walked in with, their arms laden down with boxes and bags of drinks.<br/>
"Oh my God... You got Pizza too?" Sam exclaimed and her belly rumbled right on cue, making everyone chuckle as Daniel handed her the top box. Sam quickly put it down onto the bed and flipped the lid open and everyone watched with amusement as she wolfed a slice of pizza down and then licked her fingers with a moan of delight.<br/>
Daniel handed Jack a box and he opened it up to reveal a couple of perfect looking steaks on a plate with a separate container of fries and some cutlery from the Commissary. Jack thanked him, put the box down on the bed and cut up some of the steak as Daniel handed Sam her steaks and fries. It wasn't long before Jack and Sam had finished their first steak's and had moved on to their second, as everyone else ate pizza. Jack drank a beer with the others, except Teal'c and of course Kawalsky, who was still officially on duty and Sam drank her diet soda. Daniel had bought a whole box of her favourite soda and had put a few in the little bar fridge in the room, so she could have a cold one whenever she felt like it. He had also bought a few extra beers for Jack and had put them in the fridge too. </p><p>When Jack finished his second steak, he joined in the conversation and was soon laughing as they told him some of their more embarrassing moments on some of their missions, including the time where Sam had drunk something that had affected her differently than the guys, and she had started stripping.<br/>
"Hey! That's unfair! I was drugged on purpose!" said Sam with half a mouthful of steak "Those damn fertility festivals... Why were they ALWAYS on when we just HAPPENED to schedule a visit? I mean, seriously, why didn't they just ASK me to lift my damn top so they could look at my boobs, instead of drugging me so I would strip off?. It certainly would have been far nicer just to flash my boobs, than to have the hangover from hell that stuff gave me" she said as she rolled her eyes then she muttered something under her breath as she took another mouthful of steak.<br/>
"Sam, if they HAD asked you to show them your boobs, you would have broken their noses, and probably their balls too" pointed out Kawalsky with a smirk and then proceeded to tell Jack the story about Sam getting kidnapped and sold as a 'wife,' only to be bought back with his sidearm. Kawalsky then took great pride in telling an amused Jack just how well Sam had kicked the guy's butt and only with a standard issue knife while the other guy had a machete.<br/>
Jack looked at Sam "A knife against a machete?" he asked incredulous sounding voice as he winked at her.<br/>
Sam almost giggled and then she cleared her throat and went along with pretending that Jack didn't already know the story "Well, when I agreed to fight him I had no idea weapons would be involved, and when I found out it was a fight to the death, I had to fight back with SOMETHING".<br/>
Jack pretended to nearly choke on his beer. After he finished coughing he looked at Sam "To the DEATH?" he asked incredulously, and then he looked at Kawalsky so see how guilty he would look "And you LET her fight?"<br/>
"I had my weapon ready to fire in case things went bad" Kawalsky told him quietly, but then he smiled and looked at Sam "Sam was already level three hand to hand back then, so I knew she was capable of taking him out. It was her call to make and I let her make it".<br/>
Jack looked back at Sam "Level three huh?" he asked, obviously impressed at hearing the new information.<br/>
"Oh yeah" Sam grinned "My hands are lethal weapons" she told him with a slightly embarrassed grin, making Jack chuckle.</p><p>Sam finished off her steak and sighed with contentment "God those steaks were good. Hey Daniel, maybe you can get me more steaks tomorrow night too?" Sam suggested with a cheeky smile.<br/>
Daniel looked at her empty plate and raised his eyebrows "Where the heck did you put all that?" he asked and Sam put her hands on her baby bump.<br/>
"I think it went straight into them, because I swear I feel bigger than I did in the gate room" she said with a little surprise, then she felt her bump a little more thoroughly. Sam then frowned and closed her eyes to assess herself and then slowly opened them and looked a little dazed.<br/>
"Sam?" Jack questioned as the room went silent.<br/>
"The pregnancy didn't just make a jump... Now it's going even faster than it was before" Sam said quietly.<br/>
"Faster?" asked Janet with concern "How much faster?<br/>
"I'm already at nineteen weeks. How long ago were we down at the Stargate?" Sam asked Daniel who looked at his watch.<br/>
"About two hours ago" Daniel said quietly.<br/>
"Oh shit" sighed Sam with shock and then she jolted and froze before looking down at her belly.<br/>
"Sam?" Jack questioned almost fearfully, then Sam gave another little jolt, pressed her hand against her belly for a moment and then her face broke into a smile.<br/>
"They're kicking. I can feel them kicking" Sam said with wonder as she grabbed Jack's hand and placed it over the strongest movement and pressed down as she watched Jack's face.<br/>
Jack's face broke into a smile as he felt one of the babies moving under his hand. One of his daughters. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Sam, then he leaned over to her "I love you Sam" he told her before he kissed her. They deepened the kiss, making Sam moan around his tongue as her arousal flared. Sam put her other hand at the nape of his neck, curling her fingers into his short hair as she moaned again. When they broke the kiss Sam was trembling a little and when she opened her eyes, they were hazy and her pupils were enlarged as she panted a little.</p><p>Jack looked at her carefully and then put his hand on her arm and assessed her with his glowing hand. Jack looked at the other's "Okay. Party's over" he said with a slightly embarrassed smile.<br/>
"What's wrong?" asked Janet with concern as Sam began to tremble a little harder.<br/>
"Ahh... Nothing's... wrong. Sam just needs... help, so you all need to... leave" Jack said awkwardly.<br/>
"What do you mean she need's help? Help with what? Can't you just... fix her?" Janet questioned with worry.<br/>
Sam squirmed a little and her tremble turned into a shake as Sam's panting got faster and her face looked like she was in a little pain.<br/>
"Jack what's going on?" pressed Janet.<br/>
"For God's sake Janet! I need him to FUCK me, so get the hell out" Sam almost shouted in frustration as her face screwed up with discomfort and she started rocking a little.<br/>
"Okay.... Yep! Let's get out of here guys" said Daniel quickly as he started to grab all the empty boxes. The other's immediately began began to help, but Janet just looked a little confused.<br/>
"Ancient pregnancies make the women have overly strong arousal's. Ancient pregnancies are usually multiple births, they go twice as fast as Earth pregnancies and use a LOT of energy. Ancients can convert orgasm's into energy. The women need lots of energy-laden orgasm's to help them get through the fast pregnancy. Now that Sam's pregnancy is going SUPER fast, I'm guessing that her arousal's are probably very strong and completely out of her control" Daniel quickly explained to Janet.<br/>
"Oh" said Janet, thinking back to when Jack and Sam had quickly even forgotten that she was there while they engaged in sexual acts "Okay. THAT makes sense" Janet said as she turned on the bedside lamp and put the radio onto the bedside table "I'd better stay on base tonight just in case something happens, so don't hesitate to radio me if you need help. Daniel will be in the VIP room across the corridor and he will have a radio as well".<br/>
Jack gave her a thumbs up to say that he had heard and understood, as they all went out the door. Janet turned off all the main lights for them, and then pulled the door closed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. GETTING HOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some super hot Jack and Sam smut.<br/>You're welcome !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam groaned with relief that everyone had finally gone and hastily undid the satin robe. She pulled it off, then tossed it down the bed and kicked the blankets down to the end of the bed too. Jack quickly sucked her closest nipple deep into his mouth, as his hand went over her baby bump and onto her wet pussy, making Sam moan loudly. Sam uncrossed her legs and spread them wider as she drew her knees up and lowered her torso onto the bed as Jack's head followed her breast down and his fingers pressed into her pussy and then dragged her arousal up and over her clit.<br/>
Sam shuddered as Jack put pressure on her clit, and then moaned loudly as his teeth began to tug gently on her nipple. Sam shuddered as a fast orgasm ripped through her tightly coiled body and then she was quickly moaning again as Jack pressed his fingers back into her pussy.</p><p>Jack let go of her nipple and then kissed her mouth, opening his mouth and using his tongue to increase her arousal even more before he broke the kiss and then trailed kisses down over her breasts and then he paused at her belly. Jack kissed her belly twice, once on each side, and then told their daughter's to block their ears because mummy was going to get loud. Sam laughed as Jack grinned at her and then he settled him down on the bed between her legs and Sam moaned with anticipation. The first time Jack had done this to her, it had completely blown her mind. Jack had been the first to use his mouth on her pussy and now it was definitely one of her favourite methods of stimulation, maybe even her very favourite. Jack's tongue felt divine as he lathed it over her pussy with broad strokes and then pressed it into her pussy in a fucking motion before licking her clit and then sucking on it just enough to get her squirming before he let it go and lathed his tongue over her pussy again. </p><p>The different sensations on her pussy and clit were sending her crazy as her need for another orgasm grew stronger and stronger. Sam's hips bucked with impatience and Jack put an arm over them to hold her down, making her moan.<br/>
Surprisingly, it had been a huge turn on the first time Jack had restrained her hips. She'd grown to hate it when Jonas had restrained her in any way while they'd had sex. Jonas had only ever restrained her to improve HIS pleasure, and there had been quite a few times that he'd kept her hips locked in a position that made his angle of penetration hurt. <br/>
The first time he'd done it, she'd told him that he was hurting her, but he'd told her that it felt amazing for him, and then he'd made her feel guilty because he could hardly ever get her to orgasm, and their sex was getting boring. Then he'd 'begged' her to let him feel some pleasure for 'a change' instead of their sex being all about trying to get HER to orgasm. It had worked and her guilt had let him continue. He'd kept thrusting and thrusting, hitting against the wall of her pussy until her arousal completely died and her pussy became dry and sore, then he'd kept thrusting while he continually told her how amazing it felt to fuck her on this angle. When the friction had made the pain become almost unbearable, he'd finally orgasmed and he'd 'praised' her for making him feel 'so fucking good' and 'promised' that he'd try really hard to get her to have an orgasm next time. <br/>
She knew now that Jonas had been the reason that she'd found it so hard to orgasm back then. He'd deliberately manipulated her body to feel pleasure, but not enough to give her an orgasm unless he WANTED her to have one. He'd given her enough orgasms to convince her that he was telling the truth, and she was just 'one of those women' who didn't enjoy sex and found it hard to orgasm. He'd always 'tried hard' to 'help' her have an orgasm but it usually failed, and those failures had cemented the idea that she WAS one of 'those women'. His manipulation had convinced her that she was hopeless at sex, and she had ended up dreading the thought of having sex, and then she'd began to do whatever she could to avoid sex with Jonas.<br/> 
She'd soon begun to hate sex and then she'd made the decision that she didn't want to marry Jonas if it meant that she would have to put up with having to let him use her body for his own pleasure, just so he 'felt loved' by her. Jonas's love wasn't worth her having to put up with having sex, so she told him that she was breaking up with him and going to move out. He argued with her, telling her that he would put up with her being pathetic in bed and that he still wanted to marry her. She'd felt like she'd been kicked in the guts when he'd told her that she was 'pathetic in bed'. She'd put herself through HELL to make sure Jonas felt pleasure during 'sex', and he thought of her efforts and sacrifice... as pathetic? She'd put her engagement ring down on the dresser and told him that SHE couldn't 'put up' with being pathetic in bed any longer and she was definitely NOT going to marry him. Jonas had erupted with wild anger, and what had followed had been the worst experience of her life.</p><p>When Jack had put his arm over her hips to restrain her, she hadn't had time to react before he used his tongue on her pussy again. She'd felt rather freaked out for a moment, but as he continued to pleasure her, she realised WHY he was restraining her. He'd done it to be able to stop her from bucking her hips when she felt like she couldn't handle any more stimulation on her clit. She'd felt sensitive because she'd already had an orgasm, but with her hips being restrained, she couldn't avoid the constant stimulation he was giving her, and she'd ended up having a rather intense orgasm. Jack had restrained her to give her more pleasure. Whenever he restrained her legs in a certain position, it was to increase her pleasure too. Jack controlled her during sex to increase her pleasure. <br/>
Jonas had controlled her during sex to make her feel like a total sexual failure, make her feel extremely insecure about her body and make her feel worthless as a sexual partner. The mental and emotional damage that Jonas had inflicted on her had been deep, and it's effects on her had lessened with therapy, but therapy hadn't helped her attitude towards sex, just as having sex, or giving herself orgasms hadn't changed her opinion that sexual frustration was just something she had to endure and then get rid of by the fastest, least annoying way possible.  <br/>
From the very first time that she'd had sex with Jack, her thoughts and feelings about sex had changed dramatically, and Jack was still changing her. For the first time in her life, she felt... sexy. Jack always made her feel like she was his entire focus, made her feel that HER pleasure, was his entire focus and his pleasure was just something he got as a bonus. He made her feel like she was being worshipped, and that he couldn't get enough of her. Jack had proved to her that she wasn't a sexual failure, proved to her that she could orgasm very easily, and even have multiple orgasms during sex.<br/>
The therapist had made her understand how much Jonas had manipulated her and how much he had abused her. When she'd realised the extent of his cruelty, it had been devastating. Completely devastating that he'd set out to use her right from the start, devastating that he hadn't even cared about her enough to make the sex pleasant for her. He could have strung her along with good sex, and he would have achieved his goal of marrying her and possibly getting a leg up with his career for being 'related' to General Carter, but instead, he'd seen the opportunity to sexually and mentally abuse her with incredible cruelty. For a long time she had struggled with thoughts of how stupid and gullible she'd been, the Therapist had helped her to see that Jonas had excelled in the art of manipulation, but she'd still felt stupid for letting him make her feel worthless and guilty for so long.  <br/>
A few months and he'd completely sucked the happiness out of her and had changed her into a different person. Being on SG1 had gone a long way to seeing her get some of that happiness back. The experience had resulted in her being very careful with her trust, and made her extremely wary of trusting anyone new. Within a few short hours, she had trusted Jack completely. Trusted him with her life, her body AND her heart. He had completely changed her, and she felt so... safe with him. Safe enough to give him the benefit of the doubt when he had restrained her hips, and now the thought of Jack taking control during sex excited her.  <br/>
She already associated Jack controlling her, with getting a lot of pleasure. Having sex with Jack was exciting, and he was showing her so many new things to make sex even better, and she couldn't wait for him to show her even more exciting things about sex, especially the idea of trying out different sexual positions. Thinking about trying more new positions with Jack made her tip over into another orgasm, and she wailed as he pushed her orgasm on and on as he toyed with her clit. When her body began to relax, he pushed his fingers into her pussy and then curled them up to find her G-spot before latching onto her clit again. Sam's legs went even wider as she tried to strain her pussy up towards Jack's mouth, unknowingly begging for more pressure on her clit. Jack took her clit between his teeth and then gradually bit down and then gave constant little tugs as Sam wailed loudly through another orgasm that seemed to go on forever.</p><p>When her body began to relax again, Jack eased back on the pressure and licked her clit as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and then lathed his tongue up her pussy again before rising onto his knees and letting Sam watch him as he sucked her fluids off his fingers, which was an incredible turn on. Jack then moved up over her body and kissed her mouth. Sam's tongue pressed into his mouth and then she sucked his tongue, moaning as she tasted herself in his mouth. Jack then broke the kiss and smiled at her as he sat on his heels and stroked his hard cock a few times before moving forward and pressing the head of his cock against her sopping wet pussy. <br/>
Sam moaned with anticipation again, she wasn't kidding when she'd told Daniel that she was addicted to having sex with Jack already. Sex before Jack was just something that she had to endure, but even with a broken ankle, sex with Jack had been amazing. Jack swiped the head of his cock firmly over Sam's clit, making her jolt with pleasure at the pressure on her sensitive clit.</p><p>Sam drew her knees up higher as Jack began to push his cock into her pussy, knowing that she had to spread herself wide as possible to get Jack's cock into her pussy. The sex they'd had earlier in the day had been absolutely incredible. Their first session of sex without her broken ankle and holy fuck had it been amazing. He had introduced her to the incredible pleasure of having his mouth on her pussy, then he'd fucked her hard, slightly changing positions a couple of times before coaxing her to put her legs up onto his shoulders and fucking the crap out of her. God it had been amazing.  <br/>
She had felt his cock thump hard against her g-spot with every thrust and she'd had the biggest orgasm ever, and she was certainly looking forward to using THAT position again. Jack worked his way deeper and deeper into her pussy as Sam moaned in continued amazement at how his 'fucking huge cock' felt inside her. Having him bottoming out inside her, and bumping against her cervix was an incredible experience on it's own, but being stretched to her limits at the same time? Frigging amazing!  <br/>
Once Jack was almost balls deep, he lowered himself onto her belly gently, but it was just too uncomfortable for Sam now that her belly had grown so much, so he put her legs over his shoulders and she moaned loudly with excitement as she remembered what it had felt like before. </p><p>Jack grinned at the look on Sam's face as he set her position up for him to thrust into her. Sam had gone crazy when he had used this position this morning and she was very obviously looking forward to him doing it again. He couldn't roll her back up as much this time,because her belly made it too uncomfortable, so he just concentrated on fucking her hard and working her G-spot as much as possible. Sam orgasmed again with a loud wail and Jack kept thrusting into her through her orgasm. Once her body began to relax again, Jack pulled his cock out and almost laughed at her look of disappointment. He helped her to sit up and then asked her to turn and get on her knees. Sam looked at him warily, but she did as he asked.<br/>
"Never done this one?" asked Jack as he noticed her apprehension.<br/>
Sam shook her head a little "You're not going to fuck my ass are you?" she asked with clear concern as she glanced at his huge hard cock.<br/>
"Sam. My cock is far too big to fuck your ass without pain and I would never do that to you. Fingers, maybe a butt plug or a vibrator yes... but my cock, no" he assured her and Sam's relief was evident as she turned and settled onto her hands and knees.<br/>
Jack pressed his cock into her pussy until he was balls deep and then began to thrust. Sam shuddered after his first thrust and then swore and Jack paused "good huh?" he asked her.<br/>
"Oh fuck yes" moaned Sam with excitement.</p><p>"Experiment with lowering your shoulders, and then lowering your hips until it feels even better" he suggested as he began to thrust again. Jack loved the fact that he was teaching Sam how to enjoy her body more, and he also loved the way her pussy felt around his cock. Being able to thrust hard against her, made sex so much better. Sara had struggled to take his entire length comfortably, but Sam? Holy fuck she felt incredible. Sam began to lower her shoulders and when her swearing increased, it was pretty clear that she was finding the lower angle even more pleasurable. Then she lowered herself even more, and when her boobs were pressed against the bed, Sam began to wail loudly as he fucked her. He gripped her hips more firmly and slammed into her even harder and Sam fell silent as she exploded into a massive orgasm, that had her entire body shaking and convulsing.<br/>
Her pussy clamped onto his cock and his rhythm faltered, then slammed to a halt as he rammed into her one last time and orgasmed with her, rocking hard against her ass. Sam's body gradually stopped shaking and then began to jolt every time he slid his softening cock through her pussy. He reached his hand underneath her and slowly toyed with her clit while he slid his cock back and forth inside her, coaxing another orgasm out of her before he began to rub his hands on her lower back.  <br/>
Sam groaned appreciatively as his hands worked her sore muscles. The rapid changes her body was undergoing was messing with her body, and she knew that it would get worse as her pregnancy continued to fast forward and that it was probably only going to get better when she gave birth and her body was healed, so until then, she figured that it was just going to be something that she had to put up with.</p><p>She relaxed under Jack's hands, moaning softly and re positioning her knees a couple of times until he was massaging her back just right. Sam lay her head on the bed, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the relief that his hands were giving her. Jack stilled for a moment, and then Sam felt heat on her back and then Jack suddenly pressed hard against her spine and made it pop loudly as Sam flinched hard. Jack began to rub her muscles again and Sam groaned with relief at the difference it had made to her comfort. <br/> 
Jack smiled softly at the difference in her muscles after cracking her back. There had been a vertebra slightly out of whack and it had been pulling uncomfortably on her back muscles, making them stiff and sore. He would have to remember to check her back frequently as her belly got bigger. When his cock had softened completely, he eased it out of her and smiled as she sighed.  <br/>
Jack ran his fingers over her pussy, smearing the mixture of their fluids over her ass hole and then slowly pressed a finger against it. Sam moaned a little and when he pressed a little harder, Sam began to push back. His finger suddenly popped through Sam's ass, making her jolt a little but Jack soon began to slide his finger in and out, feeling Sam's body shudder a little as each knuckle pressed through the ring of muscle.  <br/>
Jack used his other fingers to gently toy with her clit and before long Sam was aroused again and moaning as he slowly pleasured her.</p><p>He withdrew his finger and then swiped two fingers through her pussy to lubricate them better, before pressing them against her ass. Sam pressed back and groaned a little as both fingers popped through.<br/>
"Too much?" Jack asked as he slid them in deep, but Sam just moaned and gave little jolts as his fingers worked her clit.<br/>
After a while Jack progressed to three fingers and when her ass let them in, Sam jolted hard with a loud "Fuck" and then stilled. Jack eased them deeper into her ass, spreading her ass even more as he got to the base of his fingers and Sam shuddered and moaned another 'Fuck.' Jack used his other hand to press his fingers into her pussy so they rubbed against the ones in her ass, making Sam shudder even more as her body began to shake a little. Jack used his thumb to swipe over her clit as he finger fucked her, leaning down to lick her ass cheek and then gently biting her ass before licking it again.<br/>
Sam shuddered hard and moaned loudly, so he repeated the action with Sam softly saying "Fuck" as he gently bit her ass cheek. The third time he did it, he put more pressure on her clit as his fingers rubbed against each other and Sam orgasmed. Her pussy and ass were convulsing around his fingers as he kept them moving, and kept pushing her pleasure on. He began to slow his movements and Sam groaned a "Fuck" as she looked back at him.<br/>
"Holy shit that was good" she said with a goofy looking grin and Jack couldn't help but grin at her. Yep... God he loved teaching her to enjoy her body.</p><p>Jack eased his fingers out of her ass and her pussy, then slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He brought back a warm damp cloth and climbed up on the bed to clean her pussy and then her ass as she lay there content and comfortable with her ass in the air and her head on the bed with her eyes closed.<br/>
"I love it when you fuck me hard" Sam mumbled, making Jack smile. He loved it too. he hated that he was comparing her to Sara, because the two women were so different from each other, but he had never been able to fuck Sara hard, apart from the fact that it was uncomfortable for her to have all of his cock inside her, she didn't like it 'rough', and always preferred to have her pleasure stoked slowly.  <br/>
He loved that Sam enjoyed a good hard fuck. LOVED it. Loved that Sam enjoyed having her ass played with, another thing Sara hadn't liked. The women were worlds apart sexually and he was glad about that. The sex had been satisfying with Sara, and she had always had a healthy need for sex, but Sam..... Sex with Sam, was phenomenal, mind blowing sex.  <br/>
They were incredibly compatible when it came to sex and he couldn't wait to push her further and find out exactly how hard she liked it. It was clear that a little pain turned her on in a big way, and he couldn't wait to experiment more. Although that kind of experimenting would need to wait until she wasn't pregnant anymore, and he could get her into different positions.  <br/>
He was SO looking forward to fucking her up against a wall, fucking her as she bent over his desk, and then maybe even on his desk. He also couldn't wait to introduce her to a 'real' fuck with a butt plug instead of just a vibrator, and then maybe a vibrating butt plug. Nipple clamps. Oh fuck yes. He could picture nipple clamps on her beautiful nipples, the chain swinging as she rode him. Fuck. Jack shook his head and then noticed Sam looking at him with a smile on her face as she lay down onto her side.</p><p>"What were YOU thinking about?" she asked with a grin as she indicated towards his half hard cock.<br/>
"You" smiled Jack"<br/>
"Any particular position?" she asked with a grin.<br/>
"Actually you were riding me" he admitted.<br/>
Sam's eyebrows arched and then she squirmed a little and licked her lips "I've never ridden a man before. Is it... a good position?" she smirked.<br/>
"Oh yeah. VERY good. Do you know why?" Sam shook her head "Because I get to play with your nipples and your clit while you ride me, unless of course I put some nipple clamps on you, and let the weight of the chain drive you crazy as I drive your clit crazy" he smirked back at her and Sam shuddered and moaned as she closed her eyes for a moment to imagine what it would be like.<br/>
"That DOES sound very good" she admitted with a smile as Jack lay down on the bed beside her, his cock standing hard and erect as he held the base of it and gave himself a slow stroke with his hand.<br/>
"Want to try it?" Jack smiled "I haven't got any nipple clamps handy, but I can pinch one while I play with your clit, or YOU could pinch them both as I play with your clit, OR I could just lie back and watch you pleasure yourself while you ride me... Now THAT would be hot" he grinned.</p><p>Sam moaned and then rolled to her hands and knees, unexpectedly putting her face right near his erect cock and making Jack groan at the thought of Sam sucking on his cock. Sam tentatively reached out and wrapped her hand, or tried to wrap her hand around his cock, but her fingers wouldn't reach. She considered herself to have big hands, but she couldn't reach around the thickness of Jack's huge cock. Sam stared at it for a moment, marvelling about the fact that she could get his monster of a cock all the way inside her.<br/>
"Sam, you don't have to" Jack told her, mistaking her hesitation for reluctance. Sam looked at him and smiled and then leaned down and licked the head of his cock, sending Jack's hips up off the bed.<br/>
"Fuck" Jack groaned "It's been a hell of a long time since I let anyone do that" he told her truthfully as he watched her smile and do it again. This time Jack was able to hold his hips steady as she licked him and then she lathed her tongue up and down his length before trying to work the head of his cock into her mouth. She tried for a while, then looked at him with a wry smile "My mouth isn't big enough" she told him with a grin and then went back to licking him as she played with his balls. She proceeded to drive Jack crazy, licking at his slit as he leaked fluid and then kissing him so he could taste himself in her mouth.<br/>
When Jack warned her that he wasn't going to last much longer, Sam straddled his hips and sat down on them, holding his cock up against the bump in her belly to see how deeply his cock would go into her. She shook her head in disbelief and then raised herself up and then held his cock as she slowly lowered herself down onto it. Jack watched Sam's face as she lowered herself, her eyes glazing over as she worked his cock into her pussy until she was sitting on his hips with her mouth open.</p><p>"Oh my God" she moaned as she moved a little "Oh fuck" she exclaimed as she raised herself up a little and then ground down on his pelvic bone. "Holy shit" she moaned as she did it again "Where the fuck does it fit?" she asked half seriously as she slid down onto his cock again. Sam raised herself up and down for a while, her hands on his chest to help her as she enjoyed the sensations of his cock sliding into her as she slightly changed her position every now and then to feel the difference.<br/>
"Lean down more and come forward a little" Jack encouraged, as he felt himself get closer to losing control. Sam did as he asked, laying down until her belly was feeling squished, then using his arms to keep her in the lower position. Jack raised his knees and then planted his feet on the bed and then gave a slow thrust to gauge her comfort, he tried a bit harder thrust and earned himself a moan. Jack then secured her hips with his hands, so he wouldn't push her forward and then thrust harder, sliding more firmly against the pleasure points at the back of her pussy and thumping against her ass.</p><p>"Oh Fuck" Sam moaned and Jack thrust again before setting a hard and fast rhythm as he shuttled in and out. Sam began to wail as he thrust, her wail getting louder as she got closer to an orgasm. "Oh fuck!... Oh my God!... Oh Jack!... Oh fuck!.." she cried out as he kept up the fast pace and then he watched Sam's eyes glaze over as her mouth dropped open in silence before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her head dropped down as he continued to thrust, her muscles tightening as a huge orgasm swamped her senses. Jack felt her rocking on top of him as her pussy clamped around his cock and squeezed him hard, until he groaned and forcefully gave one huge thrust as he buried himself inside her and ejaculated deep into her throbbing pussy.<br/>
"Oh my God!" Sam moaned as the pleasure faded, leaving a pleasant hum running through her body. "Fuck that was good" she added with another moan.<br/>
"Another new favourite position?" he asked her with a smile and Sam snorted a laugh.<br/>
"Is there going to be ANY position that is not totally amazing when your cock is inside me?" she asked with a smile.<br/>
"Um... Hmmm... Nope" Jack said with a grin, making Sam giggle.</p><p>Sam pushed herself up on her arms again, groaning a little as she un-squished her belly and sat up straight. "Oh boy... I don't think I'll be able to that one again for a little while" she said as she rubbed her belly.<br/>
Jack splayed his hands out over her belly, marvelling at how big it had gotten in such a short space of time. Tears came to his eyes as he imagined their two little girls in their arms.<br/>
"You okay?" Sam asked him quietly.<br/>
Jack looked up to her face and nodded "Never better. Thank you Sam" he whispered "For being my Soulmate. Thank you".<br/>
Tears came to Sam's eyes as she listened to him "I should be thanking you, for riding in on your fiery stallion and saving my life" she said with a smile, making Jack chuckle.<br/>
Sam kept smiling at him as she eased herself up until his softening cock slipped out of her pussy, before she half collapsed on the bed with a groan and then rolled onto her back "I'm too tired to move" she moaned with a giggle and Jack chuckled again.</p><p>"Bathroom?" Jack asked and Sam groaned at the thought of having to move. Jack slid his arms underneath her and lifted her up and took her to the bathroom, sitting her down onto the toilet so she could pee. Once she was done, Jack handed her a warm damp cloth and she wiped herself clean. Then Jack steadied her as she stood up and walked with her to the sink and left her to wash her hands while he used the toilet. Once he'd washed his hands, he picked Sam up again, making her giggle as he carried her back to bed. He put her down gently and then pulled up all the blankets and put her robe on her bedside table and climbed over her before snuggling up against her back with a hand on her belly as she snuggled back against him and sighed happily.<br/>
They talked for a little while, until Sam began to replace answers with mumbles and then Jack kissed the side of her face and let her sleep.  <br/>
He decided to use the time to look deeper into the knowledge in his mind, looking for a solution to their 'Oma' problem. How DID you destroy an Ascended being he wondered, and then a reference popped up in his mind. He went through all the information that related to that reference, but he was still left with questions. He would have to talk to Sam tomorrow and see if she could make more sense out of the reference than he had. Jack sighed as he made himself comfortable against Sam's lithe body. Sam's super hot body. Sam's amazing body that carried their precious daughters. He sighed again and then his breathing slowly deepened into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel groaned as he listened to Jack and Sam have rather loud sex. He could hear it through both of their closed doors and it was driving him nuts. Sam's loud moans and wailing reminded him of the prison cells they'd been locked in, and reminded him what it had felt like, to pleasure himself as he watched Sam fuck herself with a vibrator until she was exhausted. She had been pretty loud then too, but not as loud as now.<br/>
He could clearly hear her swearing at one stage and could pick every single time she orgasmed. So many orgasms that he'd actually lost count. No wonder Sam was addicted to being fucked by Jack, because right now he was a little damn jealous at how damn good the guy was as making Sam swear and cry out in ecstasy.</p><p>Holy shit he must be good to get Sam to react like she was. Sam wailed loudly again and Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his boxers down and gently grasped his already hard cock. It had been hard ever since Sam had started swearing. Daniel grasped his cock firmly, stroking it with a little twist as he ran his hand up and over the head of his cock. He listed to Jack and Sam's sexual soundtrack as he spat on his hand to remove some of the friction just as Sam quietened down, and Daniel groaned that he must have left it too late, then a little later Sam started up again and was swearing even harder than before. Sam was sounding like she was getting one hell of an amazing fuck and Daniel couldn't help but picture Sam's incredible body as he pleasured himself. Daniel groaned as his orgasm got closer, Sam suddenly stopped wailing again and then he could hear Jack groaning and knew they were both having an orgasm together which tipped Daniel over the edge and he groaned as he kept firmly stroking his cock until it began to soften.</p><p>Daniel groaned at himself in disgust. Masturbating while watching Sam masturbate, had been a very weird experience. Sam was like a sister to him, but near the end, she was so far gone with the drug, that he was pretty sure she would have been begging them to fuck her if they had of been in the same cell, and that had made it worse, especially when she had turned her body so they could literally see EVERYTHING while she fucked herself with a vibrator.  <br/>
She had laid there with her legs wide open, moaning as she rammed the vibrator in and out of her pussy, while they all stood on the other side of the bars and blatantly watched her while they ejaculated wishing that their cocks were in Sam's sopping wet pussy.  <br/>
Sam might feel like a sister, but she certainly didn't look like your average sister. Her muscled body was incredibly sexy, and seeing her pleasure herself so... enthusiastically, had put any brotherly thoughts right out of his head.<br/>
Damn he needed to get laid, he thought with an embarrassed groan as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.  <br/>
It had been easier to resist thinking about her while he masturbated in the last few days, knowing that she was with Jack, and that they loved each other had made him feel even guiltier about remembering her naked body. It had helped him to find it easier not to feel tempted to jerk off while thinking about her masturbating, but tonight... hearing them fuck had been torture.  <br/>
Daniel made a mental note to make sure he found his earphones, so he could use them next time that they had sex, and then settled down, sighing with relief at the silence before slowly falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. THE PLAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter get a little repetitive of what has already happened, but with Jacob's reactions to the news along the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after General Hammond arrived, Jacob Carter contacted the SGC to ask if he could come through so he could go and visit Sam. Walter remarked that he'd got the message quickly, making Jacob go silent for a moment.<br/>
"Message? What message?" asked Jacob.<br/>
"I sent a message to you via the Tok'ra Sir. Colonel Carter requested that a message be sent to you" Walter told him.<br/>
"What was the message?" Jacob asked.<br/>
"That she needed to see you as soon as possible Sir"<br/>
"Is she okay?" Jacob asked with concern clear in his voice.<br/>
"I'm not at liberty to say Sir. You have permission to come through Sir"<br/>
Jacob walked through the Event Horizon and General Kawalsky was there to meet him with General Hammond by his side.<br/>
"George it's great to see you" Jacob said warmly as the two men embraced and thumped each other on the back. Jacob flinched a little and George heard him give a little groan.<br/>
"Jacob? Are you alright?" George asked him with concern.<br/>
"More importantly, Do you know why Sam needed to see me? I didn't get the message until just now, but as it happens I needed to see her too. Actually George, after I've seen Sam I need to talk to you too" said Jacob a little evasively.</p><p>"Sam's... okay... it's mostly a personal matter, but she needed General Hammond here in his official capacity too, so you have good timing Jacob" said Kawalsky "Come on, I'll take you both to see her"<br/>
George and Jacob looked at each other, but George shrugged his shoulders to let Jacob know that he had no idea what Sam had wanted to see him about. Jacob sighed and followed the two men to a VIP room.<br/>
"Just wait here a moment, I'll see if... she's ready for you" said Kawalsky as George and Jacob looked at each other and wondered why Sam was in a VIP room.<br/>
Kawalsky knocked on the door and said his name out loud to let Sam know who it was. Jacob heard a male voice, a strange male voice, called out for him to come in and Kawalsky looked back at George and Jacob with a awkward smile before he slipped in the door and closed it again.<br/>
"Hey Jack. Sam, General Hammond and your Dad are both here" Kawalsky told Jack and Sam, who were both sitting on the bed, Sam was sitting up in bed and Jack had some borrowed BDU's on. Sam had sent Daniel to get her a bigger sports bra and a larger t-shirt from uniform supplies, but due to her rapidly expanding waist line, she hadn't been able to fit into any BDU's. Daniel had gone out to get some maternity leggings for her, but he wasn't back yet, and Sam hoped that he would be gone long enough for her to finish talking to her father and General Hammond.<br/>
Sam told Kawalsky to let them in and she blew out a slow breath to calm herself as Jack held her hand. Jack went to let her hand go before Kawalsky opened the door, but Sam shook her head and held his hand more firmly, so Jack moved and sat cross-legged on the bed next to her and gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>Jacob walked in and saw her sitting in the bed and his brow immediately creased with worry, as did George's as they walked towards the bed. Jacob stopped short when he saw Sam holding the strange man's hand, looked at his BDU's and then looked at Sam.<br/>
Sam save a little almost silent groan before she spoke "Hi Dad, Uncle George, it's good to see you both"<br/>
George looked a little surprised at the personal greeting, and then saw their joined hands and slightly hesitated before giving Sam a bit of a hug. "Uncle George?" he questioned.<br/>
"Yeah, the first bit is some personal news" Sam said with a hesitant smile. "This is Jack O'Neill" she said as she indicated to Jack sitting beside her.<br/>
"Ahh Jack. It's good to finally meet you" said George with a smile and reached out to shake his hand.<br/>
Jack let go of Sam's hand and shook hands with George "It's good to meet you too Sir?" Jack smiled back at him.<br/>
"And Jack's rank and position is?" asked Jacob.<br/>
"Colonel. Retired" said Jack as he reached a hand out to Jacob "It's good to meet you Sir".<br/>
Jacob looked at Sam and hesitated before he took Jack's hand and shook it "I don't know you. Do you work for the Stargate program?" Jacob asked as he released his hand.<br/>
"No Sir. I just got dragged along for the ride quite recently" Jack said with a little grin, making Sam give a little grin before she managed to hide it.</p><p>"Jack here, just saved Earth from Anubis. He's the one who operated the Ancient weapon in Antarctica and saved our asses" George told Jacob, who looked at him in confusion, and then looked at Sam.<br/>
"I thought that would have been you?" he asked her.<br/>
"No Dad. It was Jack. He has a stronger Ancient gene than me" Sam informed him and Jacob looked between Jack and Sam curiously.<br/>
"Retired? So how did Colonel O'Neill even know about... everything?" asked Jacob curiously.<br/>
"Because he saved my life" Sam told her Father, who looked at her with surprise, and then as if suddenly realising that she was in bed for a reason, sat on the bed beside her legs.<br/>
"What happened? Are you okay?"<br/>
"It's a long story and, yes and no" Sam said honestly.<br/>
"You're still sick? What happened?" he asked, getting a little worried.<br/>
"My Naquadah went a little haywire and tried to kill me" Sam said with a little huff at Jacob's confused face.<br/>
"What do you mean it tried to kill you?" asked Jacob with alarm.<br/>
"Well technically, I guess it was Oma that tried to kill you, even though she didn't want you to actually... die..." added Jack thoughtfully.<br/>
"Oma? Sam what the hell happened?" asked Jacob with a little exasperation.</p><p>"I need to back track a bit for everything to make sense. About a month ago, we were on a mission that went bad, and we were locked up by an asshole who wanted to have sex with me" Sam said baldly, knowing that both her father and George wouldn't doubt her. "He believed that I was only on the team to 'relieve' the guy's sexual boredom, and he wanted to sample the goods. When I refused, he locked us all up. I was put in a separate cell to the guys and then he forced us to strip. He wounded Captain Williams's leg with a bullet to make me comply..."<br/>
"He RAPED you?" asked Jacob with anger.<br/>
"Calm down Dad. No, he didn't rape me, but he did... force me to... pleasure myself in front of him... and of course that meant that I had to do it in front of the guys too..." Sam rolled her eyes a little as she said it "He wounded Williams with another bullet a few days later when he gave me some... toys... to use, so of course I complied. It was a day or two after that, that I realised that I was being drugged with a sexual stimulant. He still didn't touch me, but the... need... to pleasure myself got pretty intense... extremely intense, especially after he took the toys away two weeks later. I knew he was waiting for me to become so frustrated that I would beg him to... relieve my frustration. The guys were being drugged too, which made it even more difficult" Sam paused for a moment as she looked at her Dad getting angrier and angrier by the second "I started to feel REALLY out of control after three almost weeks, so I got pretty desperate. I stopped eating, hoping the drug would be in the food, but my symptoms didn't change, so then I stopped drinking too. The effects of the drug didn't diminish for me at all. The guy's symptoms stopped the day after they stopped eating, but my symptoms didn't ease at all. There was only one course of action left, so I put on a good act that I was finally desperate enough to let him fuck me, which was actually almost true by then. The asshole came in to do the honors, and when he got between my legs and was holding his dick, I put him in a headlock and twisted his balls until he told his guards to let the guys out and they got control of the guard's weapons. Once they had control of the weapon's I kind of... well... I'm pretty sure I probably ruptured the guys balls, because I left him in a screaming heap while we stole some clothes and boots off the guards and got out of there. I hadn't been drinking for a couple of days by then, and it was a very hot ten miles to the gate with no water, so I ended up collapsing with extreme heat exhaustion. Apparently it was a pretty close call, but I don't remember a thing until I woke up in the infirmary. Teal'c carried me the last few miles after I collapsed and they had to cool my body down with ice and chilled saline to save me. My Naquadah was low, but I recovered okay, except for the damn insane levels of sexual arousal that wouldn't go away. My temper got to the point where Kawalsky kicked me off base for some forced leave. We kind of left out the part about the arousal drug out of our reports, as well as what went on in those cells, I didn't want any of that on my record, so I couldn't let on that it was still driving me crazy. I left the base and packed a bag and took off on my bike to go and spend some time alone and hopefully ride out the effects of the drug where I couldn't scream abuse at anyone. I couldn't understand that it was still affecting me. It stopped affecting the guys within a day, but it was still affecting me, so badly, that it made my contraceptive fail and I was on the point of ovulating..."<br/>
"What? Your Naquadah wasn't fighting the drug at all?" asked Jacob incredulously.</p><p>"No. I rode around and somehow ended up on Pikes Peak. I'd impulsively packed my camping gear, so I figured I may as well find a camp site and pitch my tent. I saw a sign advertising horses for hire and impulsively went to hire one".<br/>
"Impulsively?" questioned Jacob with disbelief, knowing that Sam was one of the least impulsive people that he knew.<br/>
"Yep. I rode up to the ranch, parked the bike and Jack came out and introduced himself. I had an instant... attraction to Jack, that I had NEVER felt for anyone before. I thought it was just the damn drug, because suddenly all I could think about was... well... riding more than just Jack's horse." Sam said honestly with a little embarrassment, as Jack snorted a laugh, then quickly choked it down as Jacob glared at him. "Jack made sure that I could ride, and impulsively let me use his own horse, which he very rarely let anyone else use. I was the only person using one of his horses, and yet he felt the need to give me his personal trail horse. I took off pretty quick, so I wouldn't embarrass myself by throwing my body at his feet, and I went ten miles up the mountain to Jack's campsite that he recommended. It had a lovely stream running past and there was a fairly big hay storage shed, so I impulsively decided to sleep in the shed, instead of setting up my tent"<br/>
"You slept in the shed?" asked Jacob, clearly not believing her.<br/>
"Yep. I spread my sleeping bag out on the loose hay and I got the horse settled with a canvas rug and locked in a yard and then I went to bed"<br/>
"And slept in a... shed?" asked Jacob again, making Sam huff a laugh.</p><p>"Yes Dad... I 'cheated' and slept in the shed. My arousal level was still incredibly high, so I... took care of... that... while having rather... interesting... and rather vivid fantasies about Jack. Then I went to sleep. The next day I lazed about and... well... took care of... myself, still not being able to get Jack out of my mind. I fell asleep and woke up when it started to rain, and a big thunder storm suddenly came in with no warning at all. I saw to the horse and put him in the covered yard for protection and then, well my legs were a bit muddy, so I waded into the stream to wash the mud off and get some more water. I rolled my ankle when a rock slid out from under my left foot and I got dunked under the water. The stream was pretty damn cold, and it took me a little while to get out and up onto the bank because I got washed downstream a little, so by then I was shivering pretty hard. I managed to limp my way back to the shed, stripped off and dried myself and layered some clothes on and jumped into my sleeping bag. I couldn't sleep though, not even once I warmed up. The storm felt like it was right on top of me and it shook the whole damn shed. I'd forgotten all about the poor horse and I heard this big tree fall and then the most God-awful scream from Jasper" Sam stopped for a moment to collect herself, and Jack took hold of her hand again, gave it a squeeze and when Sam looked at him, he smiled at her gently. Jacob looked at the exchange between them with interest, and could clearly see the genuine affection for Sam in Jack's eyes and face. He watched Sam smile back at him, seeing the same look from Sam as she looked at Jack. Sam then turned back to Jacob and George and started to explain in more detail so they would understand how she had been feeling and how it had set her up to be ready for Jack. She also wanted them to know everything about her relationship with Jack, so they could understand why they were so happy to be with each other, as well as having all the facts that would help them believe what she was going to tell them about Oma and her plan.</p><p>"My ankle had swollen up so much that I couldn't get my boot on, so I just strapped it as tightly as I could for support so I could walk on it, then put some extra socks on it and went out to investigate. The tree had fallen on the yard jasper was in, it had knocked the roof sideways and Jasper was trapped, the tree was holding him against the post and rail fence and he couldn't move. He was shaking with fear and shock, but he knew I was there to help, so he stood firm while I worked out how to get him free. When the next strike of lightning lit up the clearing, I could see that there was a branch that had broken off as it had torn into Jasper's neck and the branch was still wedged firmly into his neck. The neck of the rug stopped it from tearing through his chest, but it was still a pretty horrific injury. I used my combat knife to cut through the branch and pulled it out of his neck. It had somehow managed to miss his major blood vessels, so there was nothing more I could do until I got him free. I used a rope from the shed to secure the main branch pinning him to the rails on the other side. I winched it back using the rails to help with leverage, but I still managed to completely trash my left hand with rope burns, and I ripped practically all the skin of my fingers and the top part of my palm doing it, but it worked enough to give Jasper enough movement to be able to take his weight off the rails. I used my knife to dig around one of the posts beside him. The rail fence was made so they slotted into holes in the upright post, so I figured that if I loosened one enough, then I could get the rails out and get him free. I dug until it was loose, the downpour made it hard to see and kept filling the hole with water, but I just couldn't work it enough with one hand to get the rails out. So I dug around the next post until I could drop the rails. I asked Jasper to follow me just as lightning and thunder crashed around us. It spooked him a little and he managed to hit my bad ankle with his hoof and broke the base of my fibula. If Jack had given me any other horse, they wouldn't have been as trusting as Jasper, and I most likely would have gotten more seriously hurt than what I did. Jasper had stood still while I was working to get him free, and he froze when he felt my weight pulling on his halter as my ankle buckled beneath me. I managed to get back to the shed, then I led him inside the shed. There was a couple of steps up into the shed and Jasper surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to follow me in so easily. He knocked into me and I automatically put my foot down and the sudden weight on it displaced the break. I had a good look at the wound in Jasper's neck and knew I couldn't leave it as it was, or it would never have the chance to heal properly. The wound was pretty long and deep, so I got my first aid kit and managed to stitch most of it up with one hand until I ran out of thread. By that time, I couldn't even move the fingers on my left hand at all, so when I tried to get my wet clothes off, it was very difficult. My ankle was excruciating, and I couldn't get my wet and muddy sweats off over my strapped ankle, which as you can imagine, was VERY swollen by then. That was pretty much when I collapsed. I'd stopped shivering while I was struggling to get my wet clothes off, so I knew I was in pretty bad shape, and I hadn't even been able to get any dry clothes on. All I managed to do, was to pull my sleeping bag partly on top of my naked body as I lost consciousness."<br/>
"Oh God.... Sam..." Jacob said emotionally as he realised how close he'd come to losing her.</p><p>"When the storm hit, Jack couldn't stop worrying about me. He couldn't sleep, and kept feeling more and more worried as the night wore on. There was no cell reception on the Mountain, so he'd given me a radio in case I ran into trouble, but in my hurry to feed Jasper before the Storm set in, I forgot it was in the bag with the feed and it fell out and Jasper broke it. Jack tried to contact me after the storm hit, and hoped that because I hadn't turned on the radio, that I must be okay, but even thinking that, it still didn't stop him from worrying. His gut was practically screaming at him that I was hurt and needed help, so he packed a bag and planned to head up the Mountain at first light to check on me. A snow storm had been predicted, but the forecast changed and it was going to hit that afternoon, so Jack packed everything he might need in case I WAS actually injured and also packed extra stuff just in case we got snowed in. Jack rode up on his Stallion so he could get to me as quickly as possible, and the fact that he listened to his gut feelings, saved my life. The door of the shed was bolted on the inside, but Jasper had learned a neat little trick and he was able to unbolt the door for Jack" Sam said with a smile at Jack before she went on "I was pretty much a Popsicle by then, my pulse was very slow and my temperature was extremely low. I was completely unresponsive as he got my soaked sweats off over my ankle, then he checked me over for other injuries and put me into my sleeping bag to try to start warming me as he straightened the broken bone before splinting my ankle. I hadn't been able to unwrap it before I collapsed, so it had compromised my circulation and it didn't look too good. Jack then cleaned and treated the rope burns on my left hand, bandaged it up and tended to my other hand. I'd almost torn off a couple of my fingernails and my knuckles were bruised and scraped from digging the holes around the posts with my knife and shovelling the rocky dirt with my hand. Once he'd done what he could for my injuries, my temperature still hadn't improved, so he quickly saw to the horses needs, setting them up with rugs, food and water, and checking Jasper's wound before he stripped off and got into my sleeping bag with me. Jack almost turned himself into a Popsicle as he tried to warm me up. It took quite a while before I finally started to shiver, and apparently I said a few things about ice planets and Stargate's and Antarctica while I was a little delirious" Sam said with a little chuckle "Jack got me warmed up and saved my life, but the big snow storm had rolled in and by the time I was at a safer temperature, it was too dangerous to try and head back down the mountain. If he'd been an hour later in getting to me, or if he'd taken me straight down the mountain without warming me up first, I simply wouldn't have made it"</p><p>"You're Naquadah didn't fight the Hypothermia either?" asked Jacob with confusion.<br/>
"No it didn't. During the night, I sort of woke up, but I thought I was dreaming. I thought I was just having another rather hot dream about Jack, but... well... it turns out that I wasn't dreaming, and I pushed Jack past his point of resistance and we had sex" Sam said with a little embarrassment. "Jack didn't resist because he wasn't properly awake either. Ever since he'd met me, he'd been having rather hot dreams about me, and he also thought he was dreaming when we had sex"<br/>
"Convenient" muttered Jacob as he glared at Jack a little.<br/>
Sam ignored him and went on "I had absolutely no idea it was real until after we were finished. I moved my right leg and it slid off Jack's legs and down onto my broken ankle. I screamed when the pain instantly hit me. I hadn't felt it at all, then suddenly it was like someone had smashed my ankle with a brick. Me screaming was enough to wake us both up, and when Jack snapped out of his shock, he grabbed his first aid kit and hit me with a Morphine injector. I begged him for a second one, and after telling him that I had a very high tolerance for drugs, he remembered something. When he was packing his gear, he'd felt a VERY strong impression that he needed to take extra Morphine injectors with him, so instead of taking three, he took six. When I asked him for a second dose, he remembered that feeling, so he believed me, and gave me a second shot of Morphine.  When the pain finally settled down, I suddenly realised that I hadn't been dreaming, and that we'd actually had sex. I felt completely mortified. That drug was still affecting me SO strongly and I'd THROWN myself at him and BEGGED him to fu... have sex... with me. I clearly remembered how much I'd pushed him into having sex with me, and it made me feel so guilty. Jack also felt guilty when he realised that he'd had sex with me while I hadn't been totally coherent. I assured him that I'd visualised that I'd been having sex with HIM, and then after I confessed that I'd been having sexual fantasies about him ever since we'd met, he finally believed me, and then he confessed that he'd been having sexual fantasies about me too. Once we straightened that out, and we'd convinced each other that we were both okay with the fact that we'd just had sex with each other. I totally ruined the moment by asking Jack to help me up so I could pee. Jack had a bit of a freak out when it sunk in that he'd had unprotected sex with me, because he didn't want to have any kids. When he freaked out, I assured him that it was impossible for him to get me pregnant. I told him that I'd had an accident and that I could never have a baby of my own. I'd been thinking about that quite a lot since the episode with the Super Soldier. Being hunted down like that, had shaken me up worse than I realised, and while I was recovering, I struggled with motivation and I felt like I'd had enough. I'd almost died again, and I began to wonder how much longer my luck would hold out. Thoughts of all the sacrifices I'd made, all the torture I'd endured and all the injuries I'd suffered during this war just kept niggling at me and I began to wonder if it had all been worth it. The war with the Goa'uld had completely consumed my life, and if it ever finally ended, then what would I be left with? My dreams of having a baby, a family of my own, were gone, and I would still be left with all the scars, all the vivid nightmares, and I'd still have a body that was so classified that I would never be able to live a 'normal' life. What was the point of trying to find someone to share my life with, when I would have to lie to them all the time. I'd never be able to tell them why I woke up screaming and then couldn't stop shaking. I'd never be able to explain why I couldn't ever go to a normal hospital or a normal doctor. I could never explain why using IVF, or a surrogate couldn't help me have a baby, despite the fact that my reproductive system was working perfectly. I knew I would always have to hide who I really was, so when I told Jack I couldn't have a baby, and I had to lie to him about the reason why... I got rather emotional as the grief hit me all over again" Sam had to stop for a moment to pull her emotions back together, and she could see the tears in her Father's eyes as he looked at her with sadness.</p><p>Sam took a deep breath as Jack squeezed her hand in support, and then she went on. "I lied to him and told him it was just my biological clock making me feel so emotional about not being able to have a baby. Jack had been very careful to avoid having kids, yet when I told him that I couldn't have a baby, and he saw how much it upset me, he comforted me and told me that he wished that he could help me. Jack had been extremely paranoid about the possibility of getting someone pregnant, but when I told him that I couldn't have a baby, he suddenly felt like he WANTED to get me pregnant. He told me that he wished that he could help me have a baby... just so he could... make me happy. It was weird, we hardly knew anything about each other, but we just felt so... comfortable with other. Jack saw to the horses needs and then checked how much snow had fallen. By then, we were well and truly snowed in, and it was still snowing hard. We figured that as long as pain was my only problem, then it was safer for us to just stay where we were until the storm blew itself out. Jack had brought a radio with him, so he called his lead Ranch Hand, Dave, to let him know that we were both okay and that we were going to wait out the storm and then head down the mountain when it was safer. Jack asked me if I wanted Dave to let anyone know I was okay. It was a straight forward break in my ankle, Jack was very experienced with first aid and he'd done a great job with splinting my ankle and tending to my other injuries, which were all superficial, so I didn't see the point in risking exposure. I knew that I was off the on-call list, and I'd left a note for my team, saying that I was going on forced leave and I was going away so there was no point on checking up on me at home. I had a broken ankle and a trashed hand, so I knew I was going to be out of action and not be able to work for a while because I wouldn't even be able to use crutches, so I just didn't see the point in letting anyone know. Despite having an extra blanket inside my sleeping bag, and extra insulation on top, by the time Jack was finished with the horses I was shivering. Jack hesitated about getting back in my sleeping bag with me. He thought that I might not be comfortable having him next to my naked body, considering what had happened before, and he was worried that because we'd had sex once, that I would feel some sort of pressure to let him have sex with me again. I knew I needed his body heat, so I made it easy for him and invited him to join me so he could warm me up again. He stripped down to his underwear then got in and wrapped himself around me. My teeth were chattering by then, but we talked for a bit, and I explained what had happened, how I'd broken my ankle and how I had pushed through the Hypothermia to get Jasper's neck stitched up before I risked trying to strip off and warm up. Jack got upset that I'd risked my life to help Jasper. I tried to explain that I knew what I'd been doing, that I'd calculated the risks and that I knew that if I didn't stitch Jasper's neck straight away, then I wouldn't be able to do it at all. Jasper injury was severe, and I knew I would never forgive myself if I didn't stitch him up and give him the best chance to survive the injury. I told Jack that I was used to pushing myself hard, but then he got madder because I'd deliberately let myself suffer for longer, that I'd deliberately risked my life again, just to stitch Jasper's neck up. He was grateful that I'd done it, because Jasper is very special to him, but he was angry that I'd pushed myself to the point of knowingly risking my life, not just once, but twice. I couldn't explain. I couldn't tell him that I regularly risked my life all the time. I couldn't tell him why I knew how far I could push myself when I had Hypothermia. I couldn't tell him that I would always risk my life to save one of my team, even if that team member was a horse. I couldn't explain anything, and then it hit me, that it would always be like this if I tried to have a relationship with Jack. That I would always be lying to him, deceiving him and never letting him know who I really was, and I knew I couldn't put either of us through that. I knew that I could never have someone that I could open up to, never have someone that I could truly relax around, and not have to be careful about what I said. I would never be able to tell him that I saved Jasper because THAT'S who I am, and THAT'S what I do all the time. I felt so strongly for Jack but it just pushed home that I could never have a 'real' relationship with him. After being reminded about my inability to have a baby, and now this, I knew my emotions were on the verge of breaking down, I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell him enough to make him understand why I'd done it, so there was no point in even trying, so I just turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see me cry. It was crazy. I'd only been with him for a couple of hours, yet I was insanely attracted to him, and even though the dream-sex had been a little strange, I'd actually enjoyed it, he was genuinely a nice guy, I felt completely comfortable with him, and he didn't want kids. He was everything I could ever hope for in a partner. I'd already started falling in love with Jack, and knowing that he would never be able to understand who I really am... felt devastating. Jack knew I was upset, and he knew I was crying, but he didn't push, he didn't ask me why... he just put his arm over me and just held me. He just seemed to know what I needed, and that just made my heart break a little more. I leaned back against him to soak up more of his body heat, and felt his erection against my ass, and straight away I was hit with another surge of arousal from that drug. It increased so fast, and before I knew it I was grinding back against him. Jack warned me that if I kept doing it then things would get a little messy, but I just couldn't stop myself. It was so embarrassing that I couldn't stop and I wondered what to do, so I lied to him again and told him my body clock was making me super horny all the time, and that I was going to have to... relieve my frustration. I knew it was a really strong one, and I knew that my body wasn't going to be content with just one or two orgasms, especially not since I'd actually had sex with Jack and he'd given me the best orgasm in my entire life. I couldn't hold back, so I touched myself and orgasmed pretty much straight away. I had this crazy thought that If I couldn't have a real relationship with him, maybe I could just have a sexual relationship with Jack instead, and try to find some happiness with him that way. Jack was surprised at how desperate I suddenly was, and as soon as he touched me I orgasmed again. I was SO overwhelmed by the arousal and it felt stronger than anything I had felt before. I was struggling to stay aware enough to keep my left leg still, so I just let Jack take over. He kept giving me orgasms until I started begging him to... have sex with me. When we were finally done, I was completely exhausted and fell asleep pretty fast. After that, Jack had sex with me whenever my crazy arousals hit, but my arousals were starting to reduce in power and in number, and I figured that maybe having sex was what I'd needed to... 'fix' me. We stretched the morphine injector's out into two single doses, and I also used a heap of Tylenol so I could leave the last two Morphine for the trip down the mountain. I had to use a Morphine the next morning, then when it was working enough, I slept for a couple more hours. Jack got up and did the horses and then decided that he needed to improve our situation because the temperature was freezing and he knew that the coming night was going to be worse and the shed was solid, but it wasn't exactly windproof or insulated. Jack moved a heap of hay bales and made us a hay igloo, and used a tarp over the top for a roof. When I woke up, he moved me in there and I could feel the difference straight away. Jack put one of the horse rugs under the hay so I could elevate my broken ankle, and that helped to settle the pain a bit. He put a hay bale behind us so I could sit up and try to eat something. Jack found my combat knife from where I'd dropped it in the hay, and guessed that I was military and then he told me a bit about his career and explained that he knew how hard it was to keep secrets and deceive the people you cared about. When he told me that he was an ex Air Force Colonel, I could barely believe it... I told him what I could, and the first thing he said was that he thought that Deep Space Radar Telemetry was the worst cover he'd EVER heard" Jacob snorted a laugh and Sam smiled at him and then continued.</p><p>"I told Jack that I was also an Astrophysicist, and he asked me if I went by Doctor or Colonel. When I said Colonel, Jack went quiet as he started to put a few things together in his head and realised that I was serving on the front line. I freaked out a little, so he reminded me that he'd seen the fresh scar on my thigh. I clammed up, and he guessed that it was very classified and just accepted that I couldn't tell him anything else. I asked him why he'd retired and if he'd just had a gut-full, and then I immediately apologized and told him I should never have asked him. Jack asked if I was thinking about getting out, and I confessed that I had... but that I couldn't because I was needed. He pointed out that I had to think about my needs too, and warned me that if my heart wasn't in it, then I'd get myself killed. That hit me rather hard. I'd been close to dying a few times on the last two missions and I got a bit emotional. I told him it was complicated, that I didn't have a choice. Then Jack asked me if I'd talked to anyone about how I was feeling and by then I was trying so hard not to cry, that I couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head. Jack remembered how I'd told him there was no one that needed contacting and he asked me how long it had been since I'd had someone to go home to. Well that did it... and I bawled my eyes out" Sam confessed as a tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>"Sam... I knew you were a bit out of wack since the Super Soldier, but I had no idea things were that bad. Why didn't you come to me?" asked Kawalsky. "You know you can tell me anything Sam"<br/>
"I know, but things were just.... It hit me so suddenly and I wasn't even really sure what had set it off. You KNOW how much I love my job, and you KNOW that I thrive on being busy and under pressure, but it felt like I'd just hit a brick wall and I couldn't figure out why. I thought it was just a combination of everything that had happened. Being hunted down and having to drive myself to keep going even though I felt like I couldn't take another step, then I wake up feeling like hell and Dad has to leave because the Tok'ra and the Jaffa had finally got to a point where they couldn't stand to be around each other... I couldn't shake it and then the wasteland of my personal life suddenly seemed ten times worse and every time I saw a baby it felt like I'd been kicked in the guts. All I could think about was all the negative stuff that had happened to me and I couldn't even concentrate enough to get paperwork done, let alone work on any Tech. I just felt... so alone. I'd go home to a dark cold house and I'd feel even more alone. I didn't even want to try and go through another relationship and I certainly didn't want anyone in my bed... Then I met Jack and everything changed. The brick wall is gone and when I explain everything else it will make more sense"<br/>
"Sam? What is going to make more sense?" asked Jacob.<br/>
"Why I was feeling like crap. Why I suddenly hit bottom, and then got drugged out of my brain so I'd meet Jack and have sex with him" Sam said with a wry smile.<br/>
"You think all those things are related?" asked Kawalsky.<br/>
"Definitely. You all know what Jonas did to me, and how it affected me. If I told you that I woke up in bed with a strange man and I let him have sex with me... would you believe me?" Sam asked as she looked at the three men.<br/>
"No" said Kawalsky with a wry smile "I was rather surprised when I realised that you two were... together"<br/>
"Sam... What the hell is going on?" asked Jacob as he looked back and forth between Jack and Sam.</p><p>"Okay... Let's speed this up a bit. I bawled my eyes out, and Jack asked me to give us a chance. I told him that it wouldn't be fair on him, that I'd be disappearing at the drop of a hat, unexpectedly be gone for weeks at a time. I'd have injuries that I couldn't explain... but he told me that it would be okay, that he understood and he wouldn't ask questions that I couldn't answer and that he would be there for me when I needed him. He convinced me and we decided that we'd try. We talked a LOT, and we soon both realised that we both had VERY deep feelings for each other. It was the weirdest thing, I just... I fell in love with him in the space of a few hours after waking up with him. I felt it so intensely and Jack felt the same way. He told me about the feelings that he'd had on the night of the storm, somehow he KNEW that I'd been hurt and that I needed him, and how he'd been prompted to bring more Morphine. He'd even been prompted to let me use Jasper. He'd had the same intense and instant attraction to me, and then couldn't stop thinking about me. He showed up in time to save my life and we BOTH had this crazy dream that we were having sex with each other, and were both shocked to find out that we'd actually done it."<br/>
"Sam?" questioned Jacob with confused concern.<br/>
"I started to deteriorate Dad. My temperature began to rise and when Jack went to redress my injured hand, he couldn't get the dressing off because my hand was already showing signs of infection and the pus had glued the dressing to my wounds"<br/>
"What?" exclaimed Jacob with shock "Why wasn't your Naquadah kicking in?" asked Jacob as he started to get very worried, but when he looked at her hands and saw that they weren't injured, he got even more confused.</p><p>Sam ignored his question. "I knew as soon as I saw my hand that I was in big trouble, and I knew that we didn't have any choice but to head down in the morning whether the storm was over or not. I kept deteriorating and I knew that I had no option but to tell Jack what he needed to know just in case I deteriorated further overnight. I told him about the Stargate and about the Prometheus and that he would have to call the SGC and arranged to get us beamed up, but we had no choice but to try and get down the mountain far enough to use my cell phone so we wouldn't have to involve Jack's ranch hands and risk exposure. I showed him which number to call and told him to ask for Kawalsky... now THAT surprised him a little" Sam said as she looked at Kawalsky, and when she saw her Dad and George looking a little confused "Jack was Kawalsky's CO in Black Op's until he retired due to personal reasons." she explained and then she went on as George and Jacob looked at Kawalsky for a moment "My fever got worse overnight and I was starting to get pretty spacey as well. Jack got me dressed, lifted me up onto Jasper, wrapped a sleeping bag around me for extra insulation, and we headed down the mountain with him leading Jasper off his Stallion, Firestorm. The snow was deep, so we had to go pretty slow. We got about a third of the way down, when I lost consciousness just as Jasper tripped on a branch underneath the snow. He stumbled and tipped me off into the snow, ripping his neck wound open again. Jack made a grab for me, but Firestorm got tangled in the same branch, fell and broke his foreleg" Sam paused to control her emotions before she pressed on with a squeeze of Jack's hand. </p><p>"My heart and lungs were starting to fail and I was barely breathing by then, we were lucky enough that Jack was able to get one bar on the cell, even though we shouldn't have been able to, because we were only about a third of the way down the mountain. Jack called Kawalsky and explained that I needed urgent medical attention, and Kawalsky just happened to be on the Prometheus, and just happened to have arrived back from getting the Ancient depository of knowledge. They brought it back because they hadn't been able to find me when they got news that Anubis was on his way. Kawalsky beamed us and the two injured horses up, Janet was there waiting for me and she beamed down to the infirmary with me as soon as I was on a gurney and got some injury information from Jack. Jack and the horses stayed in the launch bay of the Prometheus, just where the Depository happened to be. Jack was influenced to go to the Device and just stood there while it grabbed his head and downloaded the knowledge. He didn't even fight it, and when it was done, he didn't pass out like I did, and it didn't take days for the knowledge to come to him, it came straight away. He was able to go straight to his horses and heal them both, and then he came down to the infirmary and healed me and saved my life again. He had the knowledge right away, knew where the weapon was, knew how it worked, knew that it's energy source would be depleted and knew where he could get another one from. Anubis was almost here and we suddenly and conveniently had the means to protect the Earth. We met up with Bra'tac through the Stargate and he took us to the Planet with a working ZPM in a Tel'tak, because it's own Stargate had been destroyed. We got the ZPM and flew straight back to Earth to see Anubis's ships approaching Earth. As soon as we entered the atmosphere, he sent ships to investigate. He knew about the weapon too, THAT's why he wanted Earth. He wanted the Chair for himself. It was all Oma. She was behind EVERYTHING. Pushing my Naquadah to start failing, making me vulnerable to the drug and then making me sick. She put me on a collision course with Jack. Oma knew that we would instantly be attracted to each other, because she knew that we were Soulmates through our Ancient genes. We were destined to meet, but she pushed up the timetable because she'd made a mistake in her plan"</p><p>"Plan? Sam what are you talking about?" asked George.<br/>
"Dad, did Selmak ever wonder where Anubis disappeared to for a while, or why Anubis is so damn smart? How he came up with the new super ships, and the unbeatable super soldiers? Oma helped Anubis to Ascend. Anubis has Ancient knowledge too." Sam saw Georges and Jacob's mouths drop open as she pressed on. "She planned it. She 'accidentally' helped him to ascend when he 'deceived' her, and then his Goa'uld personality got him kicked out by the others, but to punish Oma, they left him in a form that could make use of both planes of existence, which played right into Oma's hands. She wanted Anubis to use that knowledge and power to destroy all the other System Lords, so all she had to do, was come along and destroy Anubis. She wants to come back. She wants to take control of this plane of existence again, wants people to worship her, so they will give energy to her by default. She had a plan, and that plan involved Jack and me too. She influenced Jack to go up to the Depository to get the knowledge, and then he was finished destroying Anubis's ships, she influenced him to change me and give me Ancient knowledge and powers too"</p><p>"You have the knowledge in your head too? But, the Asgard?" said Jacob with dread, knowing that he had almost lost Sam the first time it had happened. "We won't need them. The Knowledge is stable, because Jack made my gene stronger, and I also had the bonus of having my brain capacity altered by Jolinar, which gave me enough room to safely hold all of the knowledge now I have the stronger gene. When he changed me, he also did something else. When Jack healed me after the Prometheus picked us up, he realised that something had happened inside me. Because my Naquadah had been messed with, and my body triggered to ovulate, I'd conceived and I was pregnant"<br/>
"Oh Sammy" Jacob sighed with tears in his eyes.<br/>
"Jack's Ancient gene listened to him when he wished that he could help me have a baby. The reason that I had suddenly become so sick, and needed to tell Jack everything, was because I'd conceived, and Jack's Ancient gene had turned off my Protein Markers to protect the pregnancy from my Naquadah"<br/>
"Oh my God" Jacob sighed as he looked at her with horror "Your Protein Marker's aren't working?".<br/>
"They are now, because when Jack healed me, he realised why I was so sick and he knew that I couldn't survive without working Protein Markers, so he had no choice but to turn them back on. He knew how much I wanted a baby, and he knew that once he turned my Protein Markers back on, that they would get my Naquadah to attack the pregnancy, so he came up with a temporary solution to keep the pregnancy safe until he had more time to come up with something more permanent. Jack tricked my Naquadah into thinking that they were meant to help a pregnancy, and not destroy it. When Jack used the chair, and Anubis's fleet had been destroyed, he thought of a solution but he was running out of strength and he had no time to discuss it with me. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Jack hadn't wanted to tell me until he knew if he could save the pregnancy or not. Jack pulled me down onto his lap, activated his powers and used the extra power from the chair to change my gene to a stronger one, and then he was able to download the knowledge, activate my powers and then he used both of our genes to create a shield around the pregnancy so my Protein Markers and Naquadah couldn't detect it"<br/>
"A shield?" asked Jacob incredulously "Does that mean that.... " he stuttered to a halt, too scared to say it.<br/>
"Yes Dad. It worked and I'm still pregnant" Sam confirmed with a smile</p><p>Jacob's mouth dropped open as he looked from her face, to Jack's face, and took in their smiles as things that Sam had told him began to make sense "Soulmates? You're Ancient Soulmates?" he questioned.<br/>
"Yes. We were always meant to be together, that's why our reactions to each other were so incredibly strong, and why we fell in love so fast. Oma made a plan to come back here, but Anubis was smarter and greedier than she realised, and when he decided to target Earth and gain access to the Ancient Outpost, Oma knew that it would mess up her plan. For her plan to work, she needed Earth to stay as it was, so she was forced her to step up her own plan and she knew that she would need help to deal with Anubis. She planned it all... and she's been manipulating things for quite some time already. It wasn't the Tok'ra or the Jaffa that tipped Anubis off about the new power module Dad and I were creating... it was Oma. That's why the Super Soldier hunted ME and didn't bother with Dad. He was there to hunt ME. Oma wanted me to feel alone, wanted me to come close to dying, wanted me to hit rock bottom, because she knew that she would need to prepare me to meet Jack. That's why the Super Soldier never took the shot when he had his weapon pointed at my chest at point blank range, Oma didn't want me to die, she just wanted me to mentally fall apart, make me feel like I was alone, and make me feel like I needed someone in my life. She prepared Jack in a similar way, made him feel like he was lonely and make him ready to have another relationship. Jack's wife and eight year old son died in a car accident nine years ago, and he hadn't had another relationship since then, and that's also why he didn't want to get anyone pregnant, he couldn't face being a Father again. Jack felt depressed and lonely just like me. Jack changed the way he worked, and stopped taking an active part in the trail riding side of his business, so he would be ready to give it up and be with me instead. Oma set up what happened on my last mission, because she needed me to be ready to WANT to have sex with Jack, so I would get pregnant to make our bond even stronger, but there was also another reason that she wanted me pregnant. She knew that I would end up being very sick when Jack's gene shut my Protein Marker's down, and she knew that Jack's stronger gene would have no problems operating the Weapon and destroying the threat to Earth. She manipulated everything. She kept my body feeling the effects of that drug, so I would have sex with Jack, but also so I would be kicked off base, and then be guided to him so we could meet and he would get me pregnant. I went up the mountain where I couldn't be contacted so Kawalsky was forced to go and get the Knowledge device and have it in the Prometheus ready for Jack when we got beamed up. When I first met Jack, I was SO tempted to stay in one of his cabins and all I could think about was having sex with him, but it was too early. Oma needed me to wait, otherwise the timing would be off and the Prometheus wouldn't have the device yet, so she pushed me to go up to the cabin on the mountain, knowing that she would send Jack up there when the timing was right. Hey presto, along comes a huge storm out of nowhere and Oma made sure that I would get hurt so Jack would feel that I was in trouble. As soon as we met, Jack's Ancient gene tuned into mine and he was able to start sensing my emotions. He rushed up the mountain to save me, which fast forwarded my ability to trust him. She made sure that we would end up in the situation we did so that she could manipulate us into having the... 'dream sex' and eliminate any chance of me not wanting to have sex with Jack because of my psychological problems with intimacy and sex... Oh... and she's been VERY patient with her plan up until now. There were a few things that she had to have happen along the way. Jonas..."

</p>
<p>"Oh God no..." Jacob said with distress as he looked at Sam.<br/>
"Oh yeah... Oma pushed him to target me and then pushed him to snap. She was the reason that Jonas raped me and almost killed me. She didn't want to risk me having a relationship, or a child, with anyone else so that I would stay ready to be with Jack, so what better way to do it, than to make me hate sex. Incidentally she was also the one behind his death. After coming to work at the SGC and seeing me... he'd been planning to rape me again, so Oma made sure that he wouldn't get the chance. Then there was Jolinar..."<br/>
"No" Jacob said with a strangled cry as a tear rolled down his face.<br/>
"The Tok'ra always wondered why she'd broken their most sacred law of never taking a host by force... well now you know why she did it. Oma wanted me to have Naquadah. She was also the reason why the Ashrak found her and killed her and why I managed to survive it. One thing she didn't count on, was the way that Jolinar saved me. Jolinar had to increase my brain capacity again after she was first injured, because she needed to download everything from her mind into mine, and then she used it to program my Protein Markers so I could deal with the Toxin that her body would release when it died. Oma didn't realise how large my brain capacity had been made, and there was another crucial mistake that she made, which was underestimating Jack. Once Jack was on the Prometheus, Oma lured Jack to the device and made sure that the knowledge he received was only an abridged version that would suit her needs. She need him to be able to heal me straight away, or I would have died, and her plan would be in ruins. She made sure that he immediately had the knowledge he need to heal me, knowledge about the weapon, where it was, how to get it working... Everything he needed to save me and my pregnancy, and then save Earth. Oma made sure that Jack received information from the Chair that enabled him to create the shield to protect my pregnancy. She NEEDED my pregnancy to be successful because the fact that I have Naquadah, turns me into one hell of a powerful Ancient, and our children will be as powerful as I am. Having Naquadah also means that our babies are going to grow up faster than a normal Ancient child. I'm not sure HOW much faster, but I suspect that they will probably be adults within four or five Earth years. Oma wanted to come back, and to do it, she needed a body created in this plane of existence, and what better body for an Ancient to take over, and therefore sneak herself back into this plane of existence, than a brand new, fast growing body, with the added strength of Naquadah and the genetic knowledge of the Tok'ra. I'm pregnant with twin girls. One is supposed to be Oma's replacement body, so she can come and take over this plane of existence again, and no one would have suspected a thing until it was too late. But Oma underestimated Jack, underestimated his training to resist influence, and to operate competently under trying circumstances. Oma engineered what knowledge and powers got put in to Jack's head, just enough to heal and control the chair, but not enough to wise up to her plan and want to stop her. When Jack changed me, he knew something wasn't right with his knowledge, he knew it felt .. wrong and incomplete. He could recognise the gaps, recognise the dullness that had been forced onto his mind, so he wouldn't suspect any thing. The problem for Oma was, that Jack had sensed those things, and it was a gut feeling that he didn't want to give me the same... 'faulty' knowledge, so he used the data base from the Weapon's chair and uploaded that into my brain instead. That's why I figured it out, Oma had access to the chair's data base, and as a result, it also had access to her knowledge. The Chair automatically downloads information from anyone who uses it, so when Jack down loaded the whole Database into my brain, the information from Oma came with it. Information that Oma did NOT want us to have. She knew that she'd controlled the information Jack got, and he was supposed to download the same information into my mind, so she didn't consider that there was any danger of us accessing the data base in the Chair, where every little detail of her plan was stored. Jack downloaded EVERYTHING. There was room in my extra-expanded brain for everything. Whoever used that Chair, their knowledge is now in my head. Not even Oma has the amount of knowledge that I do, and now, I've given all that knowledge to Jack as well. I looked into Jolinar's memories and found out how she expanded my brain and did the same for Jack, then I deleted everything that the Knowledge device had downloaded, and replaced it with the data base from the Chair. Jack put a shield around my mind when he downloaded the data base, so Oma has absolutely no idea that we know about her plan, and that's the way we need it to stay, so I've put a shield around Jack's mind as well. We need to come up with a way to make sure that her plan doesn't succeed, because it's not only Oma that wants to come, Oma wants to bring a few of her supporters as well. The plan is for her pals to steal all our future children's bodies. Naquadah-powered Ancient bodies, descended from 'heroes' and possibly above suspicion. Who would suspect OUR children, to turn out to be the evil guys of the Universe? Not even us. We would never have known until it was too late to stop her. We know that Oma was the one who ascended Daniel, and she planned that too. Planned the accident that would cause his death so she could 'help' him. Daniel has limited knowledge too. I talked to Daniel when I was still trying to sort through all the information in my head. I asked him if he wanted his powers back so he could help us keep our babies safe. At that stage, I hadn't uncovered Oma's plan, but when I activated his powers, I DID notice that Daniel's knowledge was missing parts, just like Jack's. It took me a while to piece it all together, but once I found one clue, it all just started to link together. Oma's been using him as her puppet, using him as a spy to help keep a closer eye on me. That's why he was sent back to somewhere we could find him, she needed him to be here to keep tab's on me. Daniel has no idea, and I don't want him to suspect anything just in case she checks in with his mind, and figures out that we're on to her. We can't let Oma get any inkling that we know what her plan is. We've only got until my babies are born to come up with a way to stop her, because as soon as they're born, she is going to try and destroy our daughter's souls and steal their bodies for herself and her second in command. We also have to come up with a way to destroy Anubis as well..."</p><p>"But Anubis is dead. I saw his ship blow to kingdom come" said George adamantly.<br/>
"No. He's definitely still alive. He must have got away somehow and he'll be coming..." Sam paused for a moment and then suddenly comprehended how he had escaped "He's coming HERE. He needs a Stargate"<br/>
"Sam?" questioned George.<br/>
"He was ascended. All he needed to do, to escape the explosion, was to turn into his energy form. They still use the Stargate system to travel. Anubis needs the Stargate, or he's stuck here in our Solar System. That's why Oma warned us. He's still here and he'll be coming to us, which puts me and my babies in danger and that would ruin her plan. She let Daniel know that Anubis is still alive and that we still need to destroy him. She needs Anubis gone and she wants us to do her dirty work, and get rid of Anubis for her. We can't let Daniel know that Oma is a bad guy or that we will be targeting her as well as Anubis"<br/>
"Anubis will try to get into the SGC?" asked Kawalsky.<br/>
"He could already be here for all we know. It been days since his ships were destroyed. Is there anyone new on base? Someone you couldn't notice if they had any personality changes recently?" Sam asked him.<br/>
"No. But we are expecting someone tomorrow. A Russian wanting to join a Stargate team. You think that Anubis will have taken control of his body to get through the Stargate?"<br/>
"It's highly possible, all he has to do is bide his time until he's sent through on a mission. When was he being deployed, and with who's team?" asked Sam.<br/>
"He was supposed to be an extra on SG1 for a few weeks to get the hang of how things work around here, and then he was going to be assigned to a permanent team once Daniel had him up to speed. I figured it would be easier because Daniel speaks fluent Russian. But with you on medical leave, I wasn't too sure what was going to happen. I didn't want to sent him out there without you leading the team" Kawalsky told her.<br/>
"I don't think it will get that far, well I hope not. Let the Russian come, don't let him suspect anything, and don't tell him that I'm on medical leave or he will worry that there is going to be a delay and it might make him try something violent to get through the Stargate faster. Jack or I will be able to sense if Anubis is in our presence or not. I may even be able to sense his Naquadah too"</p><p>"If he has Naquadah, won't he be as powerful as you?" asked Kawalsky with concern.<br/>
"Yes, he doesn't have all the knowledge that Jack and I do, but I'm the only one who will be as strong as he is, and while I'm pregnant, my power is compromised by my lower energy levels and I won't be able to use my powers against him without risking my life. That's where you come in Dad. Jack and I need your help" Sam said as she looked at him.<br/>
Jacob closed his eyes with a slight wince and then looked at her again with sadness.<br/>
"Dad? What's wrong?"<br/>
"I won't be able to help you Sammy"<br/>
"You don't even know what I need you to do?" Sam questioned him "I need you to give Jack some of your Naquadah. He has negative blood, so I can't give him any of mine. I can't beat Anubis and Oma alone. I was also going to ask you to think about letting me give you some knowledge and powers so you can help us fight them too"<br/>
Jacob looked like he was going to be sick "Sammy..... I can't" he said regretfully.<br/>
Sam pushed down the blanket and pressed the t-shirt against her baby bump so they could see how big it was "Dad... I need you" Sam said emotionally "I don't have much time left".<br/>
Jacob looked with shock at her belly "What? How pregnant are you? I thought that it was only a few days ago?" he said with astonishment.<br/>
"I'm about seven days pregnant, but because I went through the Stargate while my Naquadah was helping my pregnancy, it kind of stuffed things up and made my pregnancy speed up to grow at a rate of two weeks in just a single day. Then I kind of messed up last night when I used up all my energy to change Jack. I didn't realise how much energy I was using and I lost consciousness. Jack had to rush me to the Stargate and put my hand in to an active Event Horizon to recharge my energy, and the pregnancy jumped ahead another six weeks and sped up even more. I'm now about twenty two weeks pregnant, and I don't have many days left before I give birth"</p><p>"DAYS!... Sam......" Jacob's voice broke with emotion, as tears came to his eyes "Sammy... I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be here".<br/>
"You're going to go on a mission, rather than staying to help us?" asked Sam incredulously.<br/>
"Sam.... I'm dying" Jacob almost whispered "I can probably help Jack with getting Naquadah, but I won't be able to do anything else"<br/>
"What do you mean you're dying?" asked Sam as tears began to track down her cheeks.<br/>
"Selmak is very old.."<br/>
"And she will leave you when the time comes" said Sam, not quite understanding what he meant.<br/>
"Sam... Selmak unexpectedly slipped into a Coma a few days ago. Things went bad on a mission and she used a lot of energy to try and heal me and.... it was too much for her, and she couldn't finish, and then, she couldn't even leave me".<br/>
"Dad... " Sam said emotionally.<br/>
"I'm sorry Kiddo. When she dies, I'll die too, and I don't have much time left either. That's why I came to see you"<br/>
"To say goodbye?" said Sam a little angrily.<br/>
"Sam... Please... There's nothing I can do about me dying, but I can help with Jack getting Naquadah if we can do it before Selmak dies"<br/>
Sam suddenly flinched, and her face screwed up a little more, as she tried to stop crying.</p><p>"Sam? Are you okay?" he asked with worry when she flinched again.<br/>
"They're kicking..." Sam told him emotionally "I think they're going to be football players" she said with an emotional huff.<br/>
"Can I feel them?" Jacob asked emotionally and Sam nodded as more tears tracked down her face.<br/>
Sam reached for his hand and pressed it again where the biggest kicks were and smiled at the look on Jacob's face as he felt one of his Granddaughter's kick, and then she suddenly gasped as her eyes glazed over a little and froze.<br/>
"Sam? Are you alright?" asked Jacob urgently. Sam shuddered and then her eyes refocused and looked at her Father with a little shock on her face. "Sam?" he questioned again, as Jack looked at her with concern.<br/>
Sam looked a little shell shocked for a while and then she seemed to suddenly regroup, and she moved her hand that was over her Father's and took a firm grip around his wrist with both hands as she looked at his face "I'm sorry Dad" she almost whispered and then she closed her eyes and her hands began to glow.<br/>
"Sam?" questioned her Father at he looked in amazement at her glowing hands, and then he began to cough and splutter. Jacob gagged and then spluttered again as blood dribbled out of his mouth and down over his chin. Then he began to choke, and coughed up more blood before gagging again. Before long, Selmak's body emerged from Jacob's mouth, slipped out and fell to lay still and silent on the bed. Then Jacob began to choke and everyone could hear blood gurgling in his throat. Jack quickly reached out and put his hand on top of Sam's and added his power to her own, to help her heal her Father. There were also a couple of cracked ribs, and a cracked scapula, that Selmak had failed to finish healing. Jacob soon stopped choking and gasped a few breaths before he began to breathe clearly again. Jacob was clearly stunned by what had just happened, and he was staring with disbelief at Selmak's blood covered body lying on the blanket. Jacob felt Sam's hands lose their grip on his wrist and turned his head to look at her as her hands slid down to her sides. Sam was looking at Selmak's body, and tears were running down her face as she looked up at Jacob "I'm sorry" she repeated in a quiet whisper, and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Jack grabbed her as she lost consciousness. Jack's hand glowed for a few seconds, then he quickly looked up at Kawalsky.<br/>
"Stargate?" Kawalsky asked quickly and Jack nodded as he moved the blankets and scooped Sam up into his arms.</p><p>"Jack?" asked Jacob as he looked at Sam.<br/>
"She used too much energy, I need to take her to the Stargate for a recharge" Jack told him quickly as he slid off the bed with Sam in his arms. Sam only had panties on her lower half, but George quickly grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around Sam's naked legs and tucked it up between Sam's legs and Jack's arm and then went ahead of Jack to clear the way through the corridors to the elevator, then when they reached level 28, Kawalsky ran ahead to the Control room.<br/>
The Wormhole was already open when Jack went into the Gateroom, Kawalsky had cleared the Control Room and the Gateroom apart from Walter, and then followed Jack into the Gateroom as he walked in with Sam. Jack made his way up the ramp and repeated what he had done for Sam before.<br/>
Sam moaned as she regained consciousness, her other hand going to her belly and groaned several times while Jack held her other hand in the Event Horizon to recharge her energy. It upset him that it was jumping her pregnancy forward again, but at the same time, he knew exactly why she had done what she'd done. As soon as he had touched Sam's hand to help with Jacob's healing, he had felt the mental connection between Sam and their daughter's. They had told Sam what to do, to be able to remove Selmak's body, and Sam had taken control of Selmak's unconscious mind and controlled her movements until she slipped out of Jacob's mouth. Selmak had died as soon as she had emerged through his flesh and into Jacob's throat, and it had been a very close call. Sam hadn't had any time to discuss it with her Father, or even think, she had to either act, or lose her Father to a slow poisoning, and their daughter's had urged their Mother to save him.<br/>
Once both their energy was filled again, Jack removed their hands from the Event Horizon and wrapped his arms around Sam. He could feel her grief. Her grief for Selmak, her grief for making the last moment of her life traumatic for her body, and her grief for not getting her Father's permission before ripping his throat open and changing his life.</p><p>Jack comforted her as he felt her tears dampen his shirt, her distress soon began to overwhelm her and when Sam began to sob, Jack shut her mind down and made her sleep. He sat there until Kawalsky joined him and asked if Sam was okay. Jack nodded his head, his own emotions at breaking point. Sam had risked her life to save her father, she had almost gone beyond her limits, and only Jack joining his powers with Sam's, had been sufficient to finish healing the trauma to Jacob's body and throat. Kawalsky took Sam out of Jack's arms and carried her down the ramp again before handing her back to Jack.<br/>
Kawalsky looked down at Jack's bare feet "Next time she needs to give you some warning so you can at least put your boots on", making Jack huff a laugh. Jack went to leave the Gateroom as Jacob entered, there was blood still splattered on his chin and his clothes, and in his hands, was the bloody blanket off their bed, folded up presumably around Selmak's body.<br/>
Jacob looked at Sam, he was still obviously shell shocked as he asked if Sam was okay as he looked at her pale tear stained face.<br/>
"It pushed the pregnancy ahead another six weeks" Jack told him as Jacob's eyes wandered to her obviously bigger belly.<br/>
"Why?" Jacob asked, his voice cracking with emotion "Why did she do it?"<br/>
"Our Daughter's told Sam how to do it, and told her there wasn't much time. Selmak died in your throat Jacob. Sam didn't have enough time to..." Jack tried to explain but the words felt like glue in his throat, and then he just huffed an emotional breath and then walked around him and headed back to Elevator, as he heard George telling Jacob that Sam had been extremely upset once she regained consciousness and that Jack had shut her mind down. Then he vaguely heard the Kawoosh of a Wormhole opening as he turned a corner. Kawalsky soon came running after him and opened the lift for him and then opened the door to their VIP room, explaining on the way, that Jacob had taken Selmak's body back to the Tok'ra, as he helped Jack put Sam into the bed and made her comfortable on her side.</p><p>"Is she really twenty eight weeks now?" asked Kawalsky as he looked at her big belly being covered up by the clean blankets, that Jacob had possibly replaced when he had taken the bloody one. Jack nodded and Kawalsky sighed. "How will this affect her plan? Do you know what her plan was?"<br/>
"I need to find someone named Cameron Mitchell. She said that he's a Lieutenant Colonel in the 302 program" Jack told him and Kawalsky's face fell.<br/>
"Why do you need Mitchell?" Kawalsky asked.<br/>
"Sam trusts him, and he has an Ancient gene. We're going to need all the help we can get" Jack looked at Kawalsky's face "What wrong? Where is he?"<br/>
"His 302 got hit while protecting the Tel'tak while you were drilling the hole and he hit the deck. He's very seriously injured, and they don't know if he'll even be able to walk again. As far as I know, he hasn't even regained consciousness yet" Kawalsky told him sadly.<br/>
"Can you take me to him?" asked Jack and then held up his hands and made them glow.<br/>
"Holy shit! Of course!... You can heal him!  Um... No I can't let you go to him, but I CAN bring him to you. I can get him beamed out from a secure room and then into the infirmary here. He's pretty messed up, are you sure you're going to have enough energy to be able to heal him?"<br/>
"Can you get him beamed into the Gateroom and have the Stargate dialed for me so I can use it?" asked Jack with a grin.<br/>
"I certainly can" Kawalsky smiled "At least YOU'RE not pregnant" he added with a smirk as he slapped Jack's flat belly with the back of his hand. Kawalsky suddenly looked apologetic as he looked at Sam "Sorry... That was a bit insensitive" he admitted apologetically.<br/>
"God I bet you and Sam gave each other as good as you got hey?" Jack said with a genuine smile.<br/>
"Oh yeah... It was a good way to get through the bad times" he admitted with a wry chuckle.<br/>
"You did a good job of keeping her safe all those years" Jack told him, making Kawalsky snort a laugh and shake his head.<br/>
"Sam saved our asses so many times it's embarrassing" he admitted, making Jack smile "It certainly was a shock to the system to see you two 'together', but I can see how much you love her Jack, and I can see how much she loves you too. I'm glad it was you Jack. I'm glad it was someone I already trust, because she means the world to me, to all of us". Kawalsky told him sincerely.<br/>
"What? No quips about being old enough to be her Father?" Jack asked with a wry smile.<br/>
"You would have been a pretty young Father at sixteen Jack, but what the hell has age got to do with it anyway? Age is nothing when you love each other. It doesn't worry YOU does it?".<br/>
"I'm not worried about me, but yeah, I guess I just wonder if people are going to give her a hard time over it, and to be honest, I don't think Sam's Dad was too impressed with me. He certainly didn't like seeing me in uniform and I could see him wondering if we were possibly breaking Frat Reg's and he certainly didn't like that I had grey hair".</p><p>"Just be yourself and he'll soon realise that you're one of the good guys and in the mean time, I promise I won't let him see your Personnel file" Kawalsky added with a teasing grin.<br/>
"About the only thing that's not redacted in my file, was my eye colour, so I'm not too worried about that... Although... there are quite a few reprimands in there....." Jack added with a wince, making Kawalsky laugh quietly "Anyway, I'm pretty sure my file is collecting moth balls and dust bunnies in storage somewhere" Kawalsky grimaced at little "Kawalsky?.... Oh God, they're not making noises about wanting me back are they?" asked Jack with dread.<br/>
"Jack, you just saved the whole damn planet and have permanent Alien powers. Of course the Brass are going to want you back in some capacity. I've already made it clear to them that you would not be interested in coming out of retirement, but it would be helpful if you let them know that they could count on you if they need you. I suggested that they think about making you into a civilian contractor instead, at least that way you get to stay in control. If they push to get you back, I'll let them know that you guys are in a personal relationship"<br/>
"You think it would make any difference if they knew?  They'll try their damnedest to re-activate me so they can try to control my powers and you know it"<br/>
"So hurry up and get married then"<br/>
Jack looked at Kawalsky in surprise, and Kawalsky explained that Sam had told Daniel that they were engaged, and then Daniel had told them.<br/>
"Is there a celebrant around?" Jack joked, but Kawalsky's face was serious<br/>
"General Hammond can legally do it"<br/>
"Seriously?" Jack asked with amusement.<br/>
"I'm sure he could get you a licence too, and there's no waiting period to worry about...." Kawalsky smiled "Maybe you should do it before Sam has the babies?" he suggested, knowing that Jack was old fashioned about that kind of thing.<br/>
"Just... get married? Here at the SGC? " Jack mused "Don't you think Sam would want to have a 'wedding'? A dress, dancing, her Dad walking her down the aisle, the works?"<br/>
"Actually... I think Sam would appreciate something small and simple. She loves dancing and romance like every other woman, but the whole big 'she-bang' options? I can't imagine Sam wanting THAT kind of wedding".<br/>
Jack sighed "Yeah... She does appreciate simplicity, but I don't want to push her into getting married just.... because she's pregnant"<br/>
"No... But I would see her doing it because she loves you, and because she doesn't want the Brass to tell her that she can't be with you. At least think about it and talk it over with Sam"</p><p>Jack nodded "Do you think her Dad will come back? How upset was he?"<br/>
"I think he was more upset by what happened to Sam, and the fact that she was emotionally distressed after waking up. Sam's his 'little girl', he'll be back, and I'm guessing that he will do whatever he has to do to keep her, and the babies, safe. In any case he'll definitely come back and make sure that you get the Naquadah that Sam asked him for. Alright, I will go and organise for Mitchell to be beamed into the Gateroom. How soon do you want him?"<br/>
"I'll wake Sam up and make sure that she's settled. Daniel will be back from town soon with some maternity stuff for her to wear, so I'll get him to stay with Sam while I come up. So get him ready but wait until I get there. I'll need to get him up near the Event Horizon. It might be a good idea if Janet was there to take care of tubes and stuff before I heal him. I don't want him waking up with a tube still stuck down his throat"<br/>
"Good point. So what are we not telling Daniel?" he asked to confirm.<br/>
"Don't mention anything about Oma being the bad guy. As far as Daniel is concerned, Oma helped us find out about Anubis, and made sure I gave Sam powers, which for Daniel's sake, are only basic, like mine are still basic, and then Sam gave Daniel powers, so they could help me destroy Anubis. The plan is all about destroying Anubis"<br/>
"Okay. I'll make sure that General Hammond is clear on that too. I'll wait in the Control room for you" said Kawalsky and then left the room to go and arrange for Mitchell to be beamed in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. CAMERON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack took hold of Sam's hand and woke her up. Sam looked at Jack for a moment, and then quietly asked him where her Dad was.<br/>
"He took Selmak's body to the Tok'ra"<br/>
"Does he hate me?" Sam said in a small voice as tears came to her eyes.<br/>
"No Sam, I don't think he could EVER hate you. He was worried about you... REALLY worried about you" Jack told her as he kept hold of her hand and stroked his thumb back and forth across the top of her hand. "So... Those daughter's of ours are gonna be a handful..." Jack said with a wry smile.<br/>
Sam frowned "They told me what to do..."<br/>
"Yeah... I know. I told your Dad that there was no time, that you just had to do it. He was in shock, but I think once he has time to think about it, he's going to be grateful that he will still be here to help you, and to see his Granddaughters when they're born" Jack then changed the subject "I asked Kawalsky about Cameron Mitchell... He's going to be beamed into the Gate room soon... He's um... Sam, his 302 went down in Antarctica and he was critically injured. I'm going to need to heal him. It sounds like his injuries are pretty complex, so I'm going to draw energy from the Stargate to do it"<br/>
Sam's tears rolled down the side of her face and Jack handed her a tissue "When will he arrive?" Sam asked "I want to be there". she added firmly.<br/>
Jack looked at her and sighed "You know you jumped another six weeks don't you?" he asked her gently and Sam nodded.<br/>
"It was unavoidable, there was no time to tell you what to do..." Sam said quietly.<br/>
"I know. I'm not upset, or mad or anything. It was your Dad, and you need him to help us, but it certainly did make me worry. This pregnancy is already running you into the ground, and now..." Jack sighed again "Alright, let's get you up and go to the Gateroom, Kawalsky was going to get the Doctors to get Mitchell ready and then wait until I was ready before they beam him in".<br/>
"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked as Jack helped her to sit up.<br/>
"Broken legs, damage to his lower spine as well as a cracked skull and some broken ribs with assorted internal injuries. He's still in a coma apparently" Jack told her as he helped her.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack with horror as he told her of Cameron's injuries. "I didn't realise he went down. I knew it was his 302 that stopped that Al'kesh from hitting us... God... He'd be in Rehab for months if we couldn't do this for him. How bad was his spine?" she asked almost fearfully.<br/>
"Bad enough to think he might not be able to walk again" Jack admitted, and Sam closed her eyes suddenly feeling extra thankful that Jack was going to be able to heal him.</p><p>Just then Daniel knocked on the door and asked to come in. Jack went to the door and let him in and got the shopping bags from him and went straight back to Sam before pulling a pair of legging's out to have a look at them.<br/>
"Do you think they will still fit?" asked Jack as he looked at her belly.<br/>
"Holy crap!" exclaimed Daniel when he saw her belly "When did THAT happen?"<br/>
Jack explained what happened to Jacob and Selmak, and told him what Sam had done to save her Dad, leaving out the part about Jack wanting Naquadah and the fact that their daughters had told Sam what to do.<br/>
"Wow... So, you saved your Dad? That's amazing" exclaimed Daniel with a little excitement "How did you know what to do?"<br/>
"My knowledge from Jolinar" Sam answered as she looked at Jack and the leggings "Yeah, they should fit. They're supposed to last for a whole pregnancy and even though I'm having twins, I'm still not as big as your average full term single.... yet" Sam mused as Jack knelt down and began to thread them on over her feet. Once he had them on her legs, he helped her to stand up and then pulled them up her legs for her.<br/>
"Oh.. I got some slippers for you both as well" Daniel said with a smile as he grabbed one of the shopping bags and got them out.<br/>
"Wow, that was good thinking" said Sam as she smiled at him "Here I was thinking that I'd have to get Jack to lace up my boots for me" she added with a smile.<br/>
"Boots? Are you going somewhere?" asked Daniel.<br/>
"We got word that Cameron Mitchell was seriously injured in the Dogfight over Antarctica, Kawalsky is going to get him beamed in so that Jack can heal him. His injuries were bad enough to see if we could somehow do it without anyone finding out. Having him healed suddenly is going to look a little suspicious, so he's going to go away for a little while and we'll pretend he's getting more surgery and then be in rehab somewhere" Sam lied.</p><p>"That's a great idea. That's the trouble with being able to heal... If other people already know how bad their injuries are, then there really is no cover... so having him 'go away' for a while will be good" agreed Daniel.<br/>
"Okay, now I'm dressed, we had better go up, get him beamed in and get this done" said Sam as she put her feet into her new slippers, and Jack put his on too. "Thanks Daniel. These slippers are great" she added with a smile as she held onto Jack's arm. Sam started to walk towards the door as she held onto Jack's arm "Wow... My balance is really bad.." she mused, trying to find her new centre of gravity. They left the room and it wasn't until they were about half way there, that Sam started to be able to walk at a more normal pace as she hung onto Jack's arm.<br/>
Jack took her into the Gateroom and asked for someone to go and get her a chair to sit on. Once the chair was carried in, and Sam was sitting down, Jack looked up at the Control room and gave Kawalsky a thumb's up to show that he as ready.</p><p>Janet walked into the Gateroom with her medical bag, and then Cameron Mitchell's bed was beamed into the Gateroom.<br/>
Janet quickly moved in and removed his breathing tube, his catheter and the fluid's line from his arm. Then Kawalsky and Jack carefully moved Cameron onto a gurney that had a back board on it, and then they quickly picked up the back board and carried it up the ramp and sat it down in front of the active wormhole. Jack sat down between Cameron and the Stargate and picked up one of Cameron's hands and then put his other hand into the Event Horizon and engaged his healing powers.<br/>
Jack systematically went through all his injuries and healed them, leaving his head injury until last. Jack healed the concussive damage to his brain and repaired the leak that had been missed and then shut down Cameron's mind. He repeated what Sam had done to his own brain, and he expanded Cameron's mind and then downloaded all the Ancient information into his mind. Once it was done, he backed out of his mind without activating the knowledge, and then re-activated Cameron's mind to let him wake up.<br/>
Cameron groaned softly as Jack opened his eyes and withdrew his hand from the Event Horizon and Kawalsky moved up to be on Cameron's other side so he would see someone familiar. Cameron opened his eyes and blinked a few times before focusing up at the faces in front of him, when he focused on Kawalsky's face his mouth opened and then closed again as he looked around in confusion.<br/>
"You're under Cheyenne Mountain at the SGC Mitchell. Do you remember crashing in Antarctica?" Kawalsky asked and when Cameron gave a little nod Kawalsky gestured towards Jack "This is Jack O'Neill, the man who operated the Ancient weapon in Antarctica. He still has his powers and he just healed you".<br/>
Cameron looked from Kawalsky to Jack "Did we win?" he asked in a croaky voice before having a little cough. Jack nodded with a smile as he put his hand on Cameron's arm and eased the irritation in his throat a little more'<br/>
Cameron watched his glowing hand and then cleared his throat and then swallowed, looking a little amazed "Wow... Thanks" he said in his normal voice.<br/>
"Yeah, sorry.. I guess I didn't quite do enough there the first time" Jack said with a grin.</p><p>Kawalsky and Jack then pulled Cameron forward so he could sit up. Cameron's head swum for a minute as he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, his head felt clear and he let Kawalsky and Jack help him to his feet as the Wormhole shut down. Cameron wobbled for a few seconds as the two men held him steady. Then once he had found his balance, he looked down at the gown he was wearing.<br/>
"How bad was I?" he asked as he looked at Jack.<br/>
"Very bad. I have someone here who wants to see you" Jack said and gestured down the ramp to where Sam was sitting on the chair. Sam slowly stood up as the three men walked down the ramp and Cameron slowed and then stopped as he looked at her pregnant belly in confusion.<br/>
"You were in the Tel'tak in Antarctica... like THAT?" he asked, feeling a little angry that she had been in such danger while pregnant.<br/>
"Actually no... well... sort of... I wasn't showing at the time... Actually I didn't even KNOW at the time..." Sam rambled a little and then bit her lip as she looked at him "I need to talk to you. Can you come with me and talk to me?" she asked as Janet removed the cannula from his arm and put a band aid over where it had been.<br/>
"Now?" Cameron asked and Sam nodded. "This gown is awfully breezy... Is my ass hanging out?" he asked as he turned his head and looked at Kawalsky who was standing just behind him.<br/>
Kawalsky grinned at him and it was enough to tell Cameron all he needed to know. Kawalsky went over to the wall and picked up a bag and handed it to him. "You can get dressed when you get to Sam's room".<br/>
Cameron took the bag with a sigh, and then used his other hand to close the two edges of the gown behind his bare ass as Sam grinned at him with a sparkle of humor in her eyes. Jack then stepped beside her and she held onto his arm as they walked back to the Elevator and then  to the VIP room.<br/>
Cameron went and got dressed in the bathroom and then came out and Sam was sitting cross-legged on the bed, so he went and sat on the bed beside her and gave her a hug. "Okay... Spill the beans" Cameron said as he drew back from their hug and Sam took a breath and started to explain.<br/>
When she had finished, she just looked at Cameron as she bit her lip with nervousness.<br/>
"Wow... That's quite a story. So, the knowledge is already in my head... You just need to know if I'm in or not?" asked Cameron seriously.<br/>
"Yes. It has to be your choice Cam, and if you don't want to, then that's okay" Sam said firmly.</p><p>Cam sighed "But you trust me... and therefore you need me to do this for you?" he guessed as he looked at her, but Sam stayed silent. Cameron sighed again "So... I would be able to... heal people as well as.. know... well... everything?" he questioned and Sam nodded. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.<br/>
"I need you to go on a... quest... I need you to go and find something for me. I know roughly where it is, but as you can see... I'm in no position to go, I can't ask Daniel to do it, and Jack can't go in case something goes... wrong, with me..." Sam explained "You get to go through the Stargate" Sam added with a smile, and then she got a little serious "How would you like to join SG1?" she asked.<br/>
Cameron looked at her with a bit of shock "SG1? You want ME on SG1?" he asked doubtfully.<br/>
"I'm having two babies Cameron, I'm going to need to take a step back. I'm not saying that I will be leaving SG1... well... I'm not really sure what I will be doing, but I know I won't be wanting the responsibility of LEADING SG1 when I have two babies at home. You would be a great fit Cam. I trust you to look after the guys, and if I happen to tag along, I know you will look after me too"<br/>
"That's a mighty big carrot" Cameron grinned as he looked at her.</p><p>"I trust you, and I know you're more than capable of leading the team in my place" Sam told him honestly "So, what do you say? Are you up for one hell of an adventure?" she asked with a grin.<br/>
Cam chuckled as he looked at her "You know damn well I'm not going to say no to you don't you?" he asked her as he shook his head with amusement.<br/>
"Yeah... I know..." she said with a grin "I saved your ass too many times for you to turn me down" she chuckled.<br/>
"Oh yeah... That's right... Bring up the part where I kept losing my pants while we were at the Academy" he chuckled as he shook his head. Cameron let out a big sigh "I assume Kawalsky's on board with this?"<br/>
"One hundred percent" Sam told him seriously.<br/>
"Okay. Yeah... Why not... I LOVE adventures" he said as he looked at her and smiled, making Sam grin back at him, then Cameron got serious again "Thank you. I know I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't needed me for this..." Cam told her quietly.<br/>
"Cam, once I found out about you, I would have found a way to make sure you were healed. Even if I didn't need you for this... quest... you saved our asses Cam, I know you did, so you deserve this... and don't you think for a second that you don't. You went in and saved us without thinking twice about your own safety. You're one of the best Cam, and I know you're the best to lead my team too" Sam said emotionally as she smiled at him "As far as your family knows, you've been sent away for surgery with a leading expert, when you get back, you can call them and tell them that you're going to be okay, but you will be doing rehab for a while. I know it's going to be hard not to see them, but..."<br/>
"Yeah, I get it. I'll call them a lot and they'll be fine" said Cameron as he drew her into another hug, and then drew back and smiled at her "So... Who's going to switch me on then?" he grinned.<br/>
"Ahh, that would be me" said Jack. "I need to shut down your mind for a bit, so you'd better lie down". Cameron wriggled back on to the bed a bit more and then laid down and closed his eyes. Jack reached out and touched his arm and engaged his powers. He activated Cameron's power's, then woke him up and went through his abilities with him and then the rest of the knowledge to familiarise himself with the basics, and then showed him the shield he had placed around his mind. Jack's hand stopped glowing and Cameron opened his eyes.</p><p>"Wow..." sighed Cameron as his eyebrows went sky high "That's some pretty amazing stuff".<br/>
Sam held out her hand as Cameron sat up. Cameron took her hand and Sam opened a link and showed him something hidden deep in his knowledge and then closed the link "I need you to find it. You will need to use your ability to read Ancient to follow the clues, and then use your smarts to work it all out. Bring it back Cameron, it's the only way to destroy both of them" Sam told him seriously and Cameron nodded. "Take Teal'c and Captain Williams with you, he's still a little green, but he's quick minded and he listens. I'm not sure..." Sam stopped talking when a knock sounded on the door.<br/>
Jack went to check who it was and opened the door to reveal Jacob standing there with a bag. He dropped the bag just inside the door and Cameron got up off the bed and moved away as Jacob walked over to Sam.<br/>
Sam heart was racing as he sat down on the bed and looked at her. Jacob opened his arms and leaned towards her, and Sam broke down and started to cry as he hugged her tight.</p><p>Once Sam had calmed again, he pulled back and looked at her "Thanks Kiddo" he said sincerely, and Sam nodded as tears ran down her face again "These Granddaughters of mine are pretty damn special" he told her and then he looked at Jack "Let's go and see Janet and give you some Naquadah, but how about you give me that knowledge first?" Jack smiled at him as he nodded.<br/>
He got Jacob to lie down on the bed and then expanded his brain a bit more before downloading the knowledge into his brain and then activated the knowledge before re-activating Jacob's mind and guided him through everything. When he finished Jack let Jacob feel the depth of his love for Sam, and the strength of their Soulmates bond, then he shut down his powers and let go of Jacob's arm as he opened his eyes.<br/>
Jacob lay there for a moment and then sat up and looked at Jack, then gave him a nod to acknowledge he'd got the message. Then he looked at Sam "So, what now?" he asked "What's your plan?"<br/>
Sam explained what Cameron was going to do and that hopefully he would be able to find it in time.<br/>
"Maybe it would be better if I go with him too? Maybe we can find it faster with two 'Ancient' minds on the task?" he suggested.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack and then back to her Dad "Okay. If we need you unexpectedly, we'll send a message".<br/>
"How long have we got?" Jacob asked as he glanced down at her belly.<br/>
"Maybe four or five days at the most" said Sam quietly and Jacob closed his eyes as he sighed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Jack "You look after my little girl" he almost ordered.<br/>
"Yes Dad" he said with a  serious salute.<br/>
"Dad?" he questioned Jack with an amused chuckle.<br/>
"Seems fitting" Jack said with an easy smile and Jacob chuckled again as Sam looked back and forth between them with confused amazement.<br/>
"Okay... Jack... let's go and see Janet" he said and then he turned to Sam "Are you going to stay here and rest?" he asked her.<br/>
"I'll keep her company, then once you're done, we'll get organised and head off" offered Cameron and Sam sighed and nodded.</p><p>When Jacob and Jack came back, Sam could feel the Naquadah in Jack, and it made her feel guilty that she'd asked him to do it.<br/>
"Hey, we're in this together" Jack said to her as he sensed her guilty feelings "I went to the Stargate and used an Event Horizon to speed up the cloning of my Naquadah so I'm stronger already, and because of that, it's going to be easier for me to help protect you and our babies" he told her firmly.<br/>
Jacob came over and gave her a hug, and then Cameron gave her another hug too.<br/>
"We'll find it" Jacob assured her as he and Cameron left the room to go and find Teal'c and Captain Williams. Teal'c and Andrew already knew about the plan, but they were in for a surprise that Jacob would be tagging along, but Sam knew that it would be easier for them if there were two minds on the job. Merlin. A vague reference in the mind of someone who had used the Chair, but she knew it had been a reference of truth. He had created a great many things, and he had also apparently told someone that he had created a device that would destroy ascended beings. She HAD to trust that it was true, because although Anubis would be hard to deal with, their Naquadah assisted strength would see him beaten, but Oma? She was going to be a lot harder to beat. They HAD to find Merlin's lair and find a way to construct the device. They had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. RIDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack convinced Sam to have an afternoon nap while he went to talk to Kawalsky about getting beamed to his ranch tomorrow. Sam insisted that she wanted to go with him, just to get out, get some fresh air and take her mind off everything else.<br/>
Kawalsky had gone to see Jack's ranch hands himself while Jack and Sam had been sleeping after the Chair incident. Even though he hadn't seen Jack for over a year, he knew the men from the few times he had visited Jack over the years, so he thought it would be best if he went and talked to them himself.<br/>
He'd got them to sign the required paperwork and told them that Jack was still helping the Air Force and might not be back for a while, and for them to keep running the ranch as per normal until Jack returned or contacted them.<br/>
Kawalsky told Jack it would be okay for them both to go, as long as there was no one else on the property other than his ranch hands, and he also ensured that no one else would see Sam while they were there.<br/>
Jack then used Kawalsky's office phone to call Dave to let him know that he was okay, and to check if they had any customers booked for the morning. Jack asked him how Firestorm and Jasper were, and then he asked how everything else was, before explaining that he would still be tied up with the Air Force for a while, but that they were able to come to the Ranch for a short visit tomorrow so he could pick up a few things and ride Firestorm.<br/>
Once Dave confirmed that they had no customers booked for tomorrow until later in the afternoon, Jack told him that he and Sam would be transporting into the barn the same way they had when he'd returned with the horses. Dave assured him that he would have the barn doors closed prior to the arranged time, and asked if he wanted he and Matt to make themselves scarce while he was there. Jack told him no, and that he would appreciate it if one of them would stay and keep Sam company while he took Firestorm out for some exercise, and Dave confirmed that he would be happy to.</p><p>Sam woke up from her afternoon nap, to find out that her Dad, Cameron, Teal'c and Andrew had already left. Jack explained that Kawalsky had sent a MALP to the Gate address Sam had given them, and it had turned out to be mid morning on the Planet, so they had decided to quickly go pack their gear and leave so they could make the most of the daylight. Knowing that he'd get suspicious, they decided that they didn't want Daniel to see that they were packing weapons, camping gear and enough supplies for a few days, so Jack had gone to Daniel's lab to keep him distracted and offered to translate part of an Ancient text he'd mentioned that he'd been having trouble with.<br/>
Once they were done, Jack casually mentioned to Daniel, that Teal'c, Andrew and Cameron had gone through the Stargate with Jacob to help him with something, but Daniel had been too absorbed with translating the rest of the text now that Jack had written down the alphabet and a few key words for that particular version of the Ancient language, to pay much attention to what Jack had just said.<br/>
Once Sam had been to the bathroom, she went back and sat on the bed and told Jack that they needed to get the ball rolling and make some decisions about their living arrangements, knowing that the only way the Brass would let them leave the Mountain with the babies, was if they had somewhere safe to live. </p><p>Sam knew that there would be a lot of things to consider, so they needed to discuss the matter and at least get her house put on the market because it definitely wasn't private enough. Jack got up on the bed and sat next to her as they both leaned back against the bedhead and took hold of her hand as they talked. He insisted that he was still happy to move closer to the SGC and he told her that he had a close friend in Colorado Springs that would board Firestorm and Jasper, then he would sell the other horses and the Ranch, so they would have enough money be able to buy a house that was safe enough to live in.<br/>
Sam told Jack that although she was grateful that he was prepared to sell the ranch, she didn't WANT him to sell it.<br/>
Sam then explained that she wanted to sell her house and use the money to buy something more private and secure, but she wanted them to keep the Ranch as well. <br/>
Jack told her that it would be a huge financial stretch to have both, and as long as he had a backyard big enough to build a small barn for Firestorm and Jasper, then they should sell the ranch to be able to buy something suitable. He went on to explain that if they couldn't find somewhere safe to live that had room for the horses, then his friend that had the ranch in Colorado Springs, would be happy to board Firestorm and Jasper and maybe even a few of his best mares and some of the youngstock, and he could just go there to work them when he had the time. <br/>
He told her that he was certain that his friend would employ Dave and Matt for him, which meant that Firestorm would behave himself with Dave there to look after him, and then he would be able to see Dave and Matt whenever he went for a ride.</p><p>Sam had gone quiet for a moment as tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of Jack being willing to give up his ranch and his much loved horses just to enable her live close to the SGC. What he'd said about Dave and Matt confused her a little, but she figured that Jack would no doubt feel guilty about his employees, who were obviously very close friends, suddenly losing their jobs, and it made Sam realise that keeping the Ranch was even more important than she'd thought. Sam knew that she needed to convince Jack that they HAD to keep the Ranch, so she kept pushing her point of view and told him that apart from the fact that she didn't want him to give up his horses, there was also another reason why she really wanted him to keep the Ranch.<br/>
Sam explained that even if they DID manage to find a secure place to live close to the SGC, then keeping the Ranch meant that they would have somewhere safe to go for some REAL and safe time-out with the girls, without being too far away in case she was needed for an emergency, and Jack had completely understood, but he told her again, that they would most likely have to sell the ranch to have enough money to purchase something closer to the SGC that would be considered safe or secluded enough, because the land near Cheyenne Mountain was incredibly expensive.<br/>
Sam then realised that Jack's biggest concern was their financial situation, which was something that they hadn't bothered to discuss yet. There was a LOT of things that they hadn't discussed yet, and she thought that maybe Jack was worried about having to pay a mortgage for the new property, as well as whatever expenses the Ranch had. <br/>
Sam certainly didn't want Jack to feel bad about his own financial situation, and she resolved that once they were more settled, then maybe he would let her help to get the Ranch in a better financial position, but right now, she just need him to know that he didn't need to stress about the finances involved with buying a second property. <br/>
She also didn't want Jack to think that she was 'showing-off' her better financial position, so she just decided to keep things simple for now and she carefully explained to Jack that she fully owned her house and that she also had a few investments she could cash in, and that it should be enough to able to buy something suitable without needing to sell the ranch.</p><p>Sam told Jack that she didn't want him to give up his ranch or training horses, because she knew that he loved it, and she then suggested that she either work part-time for a while, or that maybe her Dad would be happy to babysit for a few hours everyday, so he could go and get some work done at the ranch. She reasoned that the girls were going to be fully grown in about four or five years, so in a year or two her Father could easily look after them for longer while she went back to work full-time, and that she REALLY wanted the ranch to still be there waiting for him to go back to it full-time once the girls were grown. <br/>
Sam assured him that she was more than willing to pay for the house in Colorado Springs, especially if they got to keep the ranch too.<br/>
Then wanting to completely convince Jack about keeping the Ranch, Sam added that because the ranch was an isolated property, the Brass might approve it as a satisfactory solution to keep their fast growing children out of sight until they COULD find somewhere suitable closer to Cheyenne Mountain, or if they had to wait for something to be built, then at least they would have somewhere for the girls to live besides growing up surrounded by concrete in the confines of the SGC. <br/>
Jack reminded her about emergencies at the SGC, and he was also concerned that it would mean that she would have to spend a lot of time driving to and from work, and he didn't like that idea, especially during winter when the road were dangerous. Jack told her that they would be better off if they just sold the ranch and bought, or built, something closer to the SGC so she would be able to be there when she was needed, and also spend less time travelling and more time with the girls.<br/>
Sam told him that she knew that it would be a long commute, but she was used to the bad driving conditions and until the second Battlecruiser was finished, the Prometheus would mostly be staying in orbit to protect Earth, and that would allow her to be able to be beamed from the Ranch to the SGC if any Stargate emergencies arose.<br/> 
She admitted that it might mean she, and the babies if she was still nursing them, would have to stay at the SGC if the Prometheus ever went on a mission, because apart from needing a quick trip to deal with emergencies, it would also mean that they had no quick back up if the bad guys tried something, but at least it would be a better option than having to keep living under the Mountain until they found somewhere that would suit their needs. Then Sam asked Jack to take a moment and just think about it.</p><p>Jack looked down at their joined hands as he tried to roughly work out if keeping his business running was a viable option if they lived here. He knew that he would need to close down both the trail riding, and riding lessons parts of his business before the Brass would give approval for them to live at the ranch, and that would put a BIG dent in the ranch's income. He didn't like the idea of Sam restricting her work to part-time unless it was something that she REALLY wanted to do, but if he looked after the babies full time, it would mean that he would need to cut back on the number of horses he personally trained, but if he did that as well as close the trail riding business, then he wouldn't earn enough money to pay for all the ranch's expenses.<br/>
When the trail riding and lessons stopped, Dave and Matt would have a lot more time to help train the Ranch bred horses, so that would make it easier for him to cut his hours, and if he got one of them to babysit for a couple of hours while the girls were asleep through the day, then he would be able to keep training the more difficult horses, and any other horses that he was being paid to train, but then he realised that he would probably have to stop training other peoples horses too, because it meant that the customers would need to come on to the ranch for some of the training sessions, and that would be a no-no.<br/>
Maybe when he sold the trail horses, he could use the money to purchase some more brood mares and breed more foals, then MAYBE he could keep the ranch earning enough to be able to keep both Dave and Matt employed and still make enough profit to pay himself a wage that would cover their living expenses, but unfortunately it would take at least a couple of years before the financial benefit of having extra broodmares kicked in. He knew Sam's income would help cover those expenses, but he had no idea what she actually earned at the SGC, and now she was pregnant, her pay would have already dropped because she was off the front line. Air Force pay wasn't usually anything to crow about, having children wasn't cheap and if his business couldn't at least support them financially, then surely it would be better to let it go before it drained all his savings and he had nothing left?. </p><p>He'd been saving up the bulk of the business's profits for last two years, so he could add to the ranch's assets and build a shed over one of his Arena's, which would enable him to train other people's horses all through winter, but if he couldn't train outside horses, then he could do without the covered Arena. He had a covered Round Yard, but it was too small to do much training under saddle, and was mainly used as a safe location to do ground work with the unbroken young stock, or to get the horses to run around in circles as a way to keep the horses exercised when it was too cold or unsafe to work them outside under saddle.<br/>
It was also used as an exercise space for the broodmares when they had to be stabled through winter, and they usually got each mare to walk or trot around the yard for a set time to keep them healthier, and having a covered arena would have made that task a lot easier as well. He was close to his target and he'd been planning to build one just before next winter, but now that plan would have to go on the back burner if he wanted to keep his business going after the big drop in income. If he used that money as a buffer to keep the ranch going for the next couple of years, then the business might be able to scrape through until the income from having additional broodmares kicked in.<br/>
Income from training ranch bred horses certainly wasn't regular, because the horses he bred and trained usually weren't sold until they were at least three years old. All the foals on the ranch were born within a three month period over Spring/Summer, which meant that they would all be ready to sell during the Summer/Autumn of the year they turned three. All this year's three year olds had already been sold, which meant that he wouldn't have more income until the next batch of young horses turned three next year. Some times he sold the occasional unbroken youngster, and he would probably have to resort to selling a few young ones off over the next few years, but he preferred to train them all himself. The trail riding, lessons and training other peoples horses had brought in a regular income that kept the ranch making a very decent profit, but now that income would all be gone.</p><p>He knew that the money from the recent three year old's sales would help to keep them going through the coming winter and spring, but he figured that the best thing to do would be to keep the Arena money as a back up to make sure that he could keep both men employed for a couple of years while he waited for the extra income from getting additional mares, and then do the hard sums and see whether or not it was worthwhile to keep the business going. 
He wasn't sure if he could financially keep his training business viable if they lived there permanently, but Sam was right about it being secluded and safe for the girls, and if he couldn't make it viable, then so be it. As far as he was concerned, right now the safety of Sam and the girls had to come first, and he would give up everything if he had to, even if it meant having no horses and having to find Dave and Matt good jobs with another trainer or Stud farm, if his friend in Colorado Springs couldn't take them on. Dave and Matt would probably be leaving at some point in the future, but he cared about them a lot more than he was willing to let himself admit, and the last thing he wanted to do, was to have them leave just because he couldn't afford to pay them.<br/>
Keeping the ranch working while they were living on it certainly wasn't an ideal financial solution, and it would only really work for Sam if the Prometheus was in orbit, but living at the ranch might be their ONLY solution to enable them to get permission to leave the Mountain with their fast growing, Ancient powered children and giving them a real home to grow up in, and that was reason enough to try and make it work. </p><p>Jack then looked at Sam and conceded that they should go ahead with her plan of keeping the Ranch and trying to find something near Cheyenne Mountain that would be suitable and that she could afford, but if they needed more money to achieve that, then they would need to reconsider their decision. Sam smiled at him, knowing that as long as they found something suitable, then buying it shouldn't be a problem. She thanked Jack for thinking about her idea and promised him that they would talk about it if buying a suitable property turned out to be more than she could afford. 
Sam contacted a local Real Estate company and then asked Daniel to organise a time for him and the Realtor to go and look at her house, so she could officially get it put on the market. She also told the Realtor that she was looking to buy something as close to Cheyenne Mountain as possible, and that it needed to be a very private or secluded property, with at least enough land to build a small barn, have an arena sized space to be able to work the horses in, and possibly have a small separate residence for her Father.</p><p>When Sam woke up the next day, she felt a lot more emotionally settled now that they'd made some solid decisions about their living arrangements. She was glad that Jack had agreed to at least trial keeping the ranch AND buy a house, because she would gladly spend every last dollar of her entire savings if it meant that he got to keep his ranch and all his horses. She'd purposefully not told Jack how much she had in her investments yet, because he would probably have a fit if he knew how much she was prepared to spend to make sure that Jack was able to keep doing what he loved.<br/>
He was prepared to give up training horses so he could look after the girls while she went back to the work that she loved, so the least she could do, was to make sure that he got to go back to the work HE loved too. She was looking forward to seeing the horses again and she felt almost desperate to go and get some fresh air. It was actually kind of funny. Sometimes she spent a week or more under the mountain when she was working on something, but now that she HAD to stay under the mountain... she felt a little claustrophobic, and couldn't wait to get outside.<br/>
Daniel had come to see her just when they were getting ready to go, so Daniel made himself useful and helped Sam with her boots and then laced them up for her, while Jack did his own boots up. Daniel had fetched a list of things from her house for her earlier in the morning when he'd let the Realtor in to assess the house, and he'd thought to grab her thick Jacket. It hadn't been on the list, but he knew Sam was hoping to go to the Ranch with Jack if Janet gave her a green light... which she had... and it had been bitterly cold outside. Once they were ready Daniel walked to the Elevator, and then to the Gateroom with them, and on the way, he asked Sam where Teal'c, Andrew, Cameron and her Dad had disappeared to.<br/>
"Dad needed to go and get some things sorted now that he's no longer dying and going to be living back on Earth again. I told him he may as well borrow Teal'c and Andrew, and I thought that Cameron..." Sam went silent and stopped walking and when Daniel stopped and turned to look at her with concern she figured that it was time to tell him what she'd told Teal'c and Andrew yesterday. "Daniel... I've decided that I'm going to be stepping back from being the leader of SG1"<br/>
Daniel looked at her with shock "You're giving it up? Sam..."</p><p>"Daniel... I'm going to have two babies. I'm not saying that I'm going to give it up completely, because honestly... doing that would probably drive me a little nuts, but I DO need to cut back, and I do need to be more careful. Maybe I'll take safe missions every now and then once the girls are a little older, but until then, I'm not going to go through the Stargate and risk leaving them without a Mother. I've chosen Cameron Mitchell to take my place as the leader of SG1. I know he doesn't have any experience at going through the Stargate, but I trust him Daniel. I trust him to keep you guys safe, and I know he won't get his nose out of joint if I decide to tag along sometimes. He really IS a great guy Daniel and he will respect everyone's experience. He's a fast learner and he keeps a level head in any type of situation" Sam told him honestly "I thought this... 'mission' of Dad's would be a perfect opportunity for him to get the feel of working with the team, but I needed you to stay here because..."<br/>
"Anubis might be showing up anytime, and the Russian's coming later today" he finished for her, then he was silent for a while "It won't be the same without you Sam" he said a little emotionally.<br/>
Sam got a little teary "Yeah, I know, but it's not like you're never going to see me anymore. I'm staying on in the Science Department at the SGC and later on I will definitely be going on some of the missions when you need a tech specialist, or if I'm going crazy and need a jaunt through the Stargate. Once I see where things are at with the babies when they're older, I might end up going out on a lot more missions, but even if I do, Cameron Mitchell will still be the official leader of SG1" she explained.<br/>
Daniel studied her for a moment "Yeah... I get it. It will do you good to cut back on the stress for a while. I was getting worried about you" he confessed as they started walking again.<br/>
"Yeah... I was getting a little worried about me too" Sam conceded as they started walking again "But I'm definitely starting to feel like I'm myself again now that I'm with Jack.</p><p>When they got to the Gateroom Daniel gave her a hug and told her to enjoy the fresh air, and then went up to the Control room to talk to Kawalsky about the Russian they were expecting.<br/>
Jack and Sam beamed up to the Prometheus and then down into the smaller barn. As promised, Dave had made sure that the doors were closed and Sam went straight to Jasper's stable as Jack walked over to open the doors up again.<br/>
Dave was waiting outside and smiled when he saw Jack "It's good to see you Jack. I've been worried" he said as he looked at Jack.<br/> 
"It's good to see you too Dave, and I'm sorry, I should have called you sooner" Jack said as he gestured for Dave to come into the barn "Where's Matt?"<br/>
"He'll be here in a minute. Mr Kawalsky told us that you might be out of contact for a while, but he couldn't tell us anything else..."  then Dave suddenly noticed Sam who was standing in front of Jasper's stable door, patting him as she turned her head to look at Dave "Sorry Sam I forgot you were coming too. It's nice to see you again".<br/>
"Hi Dave, it's nice to see you again too" Sam said with a smile as she kept patting Jasper's face.<br/>
Matt came in just as Jack let Firestorm out of his stable and then he tied him up near the tack room which was on the opposite side of the stables<br/>
'Hi Matt I hope you haven't been letting Dave be too bossy" Jack asked with a smile.<br/>
"No... He's been behaving himself" Matt said with a grin and then looked at Sam "Hi Sam. Come to check on Jasper have you? It looks like you might be his new favourite person" Matt said as he looked at Sam patting Jasper's face.
"Have there been any problems?" asked Jack as he turned to face them after tying Firestorm up and removing his stable rug.<br/>
"No... no problems... " Dave replied "We've been letting the horses into the Round Yard for exercise while we still had snow, and the last couple of days I've let Firestorm and Jasper out into a paddock for a couple of hours. Other than that it's been quiet though. I think having two bad storms so close together has got everyone rattled because we've had a few cancellations" he mused.</p><p>Jack gave Firestorm a quick going over with the brush because even though Dave had him looking immaculate as always, he enjoyed doing the basics with his horses. Then he swung the saddle up onto Firestorm's back, did up the buckles and then looked over at Sam, who was still patting Jasper's face. <br/>
Jack gave a little sigh, and realised that it was time to fill Dave and Matt in on a few more details about what was happening. "Okay fellas, there's a few things I need to talk to you about" Jack said as he kept his eyes on Sam. Sam was now standing more side on to Jasper's stable door and Jasper had his head down near her large baby bump and was lightly rubbing his muzzle on Sam's belly and making soft waffling noises. Dave heard Jasper as he noticed Jack look in that direction, so he turned to look and see what Jasper was doing and caught sight of Sam's obviously pregnant belly and gasped, making Matt turn to look too.<br/>
"You're pregnant" Dave said faintly as he looked at her belly, then he looked at her face "You weren't pregnant before... Were you?" he asked with confusion as Sam grinned at his confused face, and then Dave looked at Jack "She wasn't... was she?" he asked quietly, a little embarrassed that he must have missed something so obvious. <br/>
"I don't remember Sam being pregnant either" Matt admitted with just as much confusion as Dave.</p><p>"Ahh... Now that's a bit of a curly question... and basically the answer is extremely classified information... so if I tell you... I'm going to have to shoot you..." he said very seriously, making Sam snort a laugh as she watched Dave and Matt's faces as they looked even more confused and a little shell shocked at the same time. 
Jack chuckled at the expression on their faces as he turned to look at them, then he walked over to Sam and put his arm around her shoulders as he stood next to her. "Okay... This is going to be a bit of a shock... actually it's going to be a really BIG shock... but I need you to listen because I'm only going to say it once. Number one. YES, Sam IS pregnant. Number two. YES... the babies ARE mine. But let me be completely clear about the fact that I'm VERY happy that I got Sam pregnant."  Sam watched as Dave and Matt's mouths both dropped open as they stared at Jack in complete shock, and Sam wasn't quite sure whether to be embarrassed or amused by their reactions, but the amusement won out as she watched their reactions with interest as Jack kept talking. 
"Number three. YES, I DID say BABIES... because Sam is pregnant with identical twin girls. Number four. YES... you heard right...  I DIDN'T wear a condom and I got Sam pregnant when we were snowed in last week at Campsite four...  Number five. YES I DID say that I got Sam pregnant LAST WEEK, but the pregnancy is going SUPER fast and that's why it's HIGHLY classified and NO ONE is allowed to know that Sam's pregnant, or that she's even having children at all. When I went with Sam to help the Air Force... Sam got affected by some... ALIEN technology... actually we both did... which is why I haven't been able to come home any sooner. Sam is currently the equivalent of about twenty nine weeks pregnant and she's going to be giving birth VERY soon and we strongly suspect that the babies will keep growing quickly even after they're born. Which is why no one can know that these babies even exist".</p><p>Dave and Matt just continued to stare at him with their mouths open in shock for a moment and then they both looked at Sam's face as they tried to figure out if Jack was just messing with him or not. Sam was a little surprised by the amount of information that Jack had just revealed, and the fact that they knew about his previous aversion to having children, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing as she looked at Dave and Matt's skeptical faces with amusement, and then she nodded and verbally confirmed that Jack was telling the truth and confirmed that it was most definitely classified and they REALLY couldn't tell anyone about her or her pregnancy.<br/>
Dave kept looking at Sam's belly as he absorbed the news and then looked back at Jack "So you two are... TOGETHER ?" a very surprised Dave hesitatingly asked for clarification, then he looked at Sam for a moment before turning back to Jack "Jack... you didn't forget to thaw out Sam's BRAIN did you?" Dave asked with an accusing tone and a dead serious face.<br/>
Sam burst out laughing and Jack couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile when Dave and Matt did, but he quickly recovered and then deciding to set any doubts straight, Jack "DOCTOR Sam Carter is an Theoretical Astrophysicist, she's also a brilliant Engineer who can do Math that would make your head spin. She's a highly decorated COLONEL in the Air Force, she's flown fighter jets in combat, beaten men in knife fights and she's LITERALLY saved the Earth several times. I can guarantee you, that Sam's brain is working just fine, and I'm the luckiest man in the whole damn Universe, because she loves me, just as much as I love her, and the fact that I'm having babies with Sam, makes me even luckier" Jack told them as he looked at Sam's face and put his free hand on her belly. Sam was blushing as Jack told them about who she was, and when Jack finished speaking he leaned down and kissed her.</p><p>Dave smiled as he watched Jack kiss Sam, and he could clearly see genuine love shine on both their faces as they smiled at each other. It was so strange to see Jack so captivated with a woman.<br/>
He'd known Jack for quite a few years and he'd never seen him so happy. He knew Jack's wife and son had died, and he always found it so incredibly sad that Jack never, EVER let a woman get closer than having impersonal sex with them. He'd had some stunning women chase after him for more than just sex, but he'd never shown any interest in attempting to have another relationship, and here he was, completely in love with Sam.<br/>
He'd known her less than two weeks, and yet they were in love and expecting twins. It was crazy, but just by looking at them he could see that their love was very real, and he honestly couldn't be happier that Jack had finally found someone to love... and that he'd found someone who genuinely loved him. Jack genuinely had a heart of gold, he was a great friend and a great employer too. In fact, Jack had acted and felt like a father figure right from the start, and he knew Matt loved him like a Father just as much as he did, and the Ranch was the best home they'd both ever known. <br/>
Dave looked at Matt, who had also been watching Jack kiss Sam. They'd never even SEEN Jack kiss a woman before, so it certainly was a huge shock, but they knew that Jack would never lie to them and they smiled at each other and then looked back at Jack and Sam.<br/>
Dave felt rather emotional as he looked at Jack and Sam, and when they finally remembered that they were there and turned back to look at them, Dave and Matt smiled at them.<br/>
"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you both" Dave said emotionally as he stepped over to Jack and gave him a firm hug, then he stepped over to Sam and hugged her a bit more carefully while Matt gave Jack a hug too. "Girls huh? God I hope they look like you and not Jack" Dave joked, making Sam laugh as Matt gave her a shy but gentle hug.<br/>
"We're going to have two mini-Sam's that will be every bit as beautiful as their Mother" Jack said with a gentle smile as Sam blushed a little and smiled back at him. Jack then looked at Dave and Matt "I'm going to need to keep staying with Sam at Cheyenne Mountain, because Sam needs to stay somewhere extremely secure where she can't be seen. She'd also been having a few... medical problems because the pregnancy is going so fast, and I'm the only one who can help her, so I'm not going to be around the Ranch much for a while and we have no idea when... or if... we'll be able to live here. I don't know how often I'll be able to come and take Firestorm out for a run, so you'll just have to get him to let off some steam every day. Sam and I are going to have to look for a new place somewhere closer to Sam's work..." Jack said and watched as Dave's face as he suddenly lost his smile and went pale and Matt did the same and then looked like he was going to puke.<br/>
"You're selling the Ranch?" Dave interrupted as his gut churned.</p><p>"First things first. I don't want you to worry because at this point, no matter WHAT happens, I want you BOTH to stay. We're planning to keep the Ranch and it IS possible that we MAY end up living here for a while until we find something that's safe and secure closer to Cheyenne. Sam has a lot of responsibilities at work and sometimes she can be needed in a hurry when there are lives at stake, so living closer to her work is essential, and we're not sure yet, but I might end up working there too. Now if we DO live here, I'm going to have to close down the Trail riding and Lessons side of the business so there's no risk of anyone seeing the babies and realising that they're growing fast. Until the babies are born, and we sort out where we can securely live, I'm going to need you both to keep running the place for me like you are now. It depends on what size of property we can find and afford near Cheyenne Mountain, but I hope to take Firestorm and Jasper with me to make it easier for Firestorm, and then you two will keep running the Ranch as you are now. If that happens, then of course I'll truck Firestorm and Jasper over to stay here for the breeding season, and if we can manage it, we'll hopefully truck them both over for a ride up the mountain every now and then when we don't have any clients around. I know this is very sudden, and right now we don't have any solid answers... so at the moment, I need you both to keep on running the Ranch for me. Depending how long it takes for us to sort things out, I'll probably have to end up talking to the owners of the horses we have for training and see if they're okay with Dave doing the rest of the training work. If we find a place near Cheyenne Mountain, we do hope to spend any time Sam has off work, here at the ranch, and we'll probably try to get the bulk of her vacation time off to fit in with the breeding season so I'm here to help out with Firestorm, but that also means closing the Ranch down to outside visitors while we're here and we'll have to start introducing strict appointment times for owners of outside mares coming to be serviced by Firestorm" Jack explained and Dave looked at Jack with a serious frown as he nodded, but then his face suddenly brightened.<br/>
"Hey I almost forgot... talking about the breeding season reminded me. Grizzly and his Foreman came yesterday and dropped off the mare you bought. He also want you to go and talk to him when you have time, he said that he's decided to retire, so he wants to talk to you about having first offer on all of his broodmares and his youngstock too"<br/>
Jack looked at him with surprise "Grizzly's retiring and he's selling ALL of his horses?" Jack asked with complete disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, I was surprised as you are. He said that his son wants him to go live with him now he's getting older. That accident he had with his stallion was the last straw I guess, and maybe his son put his foot down. Grizzly's mouth was smiling, but eyes weren't. We know that son of his is a bit of a sod, and I hope he hasn't forced Grizzly into this somehow. Grizzly said that now he's had more time to think about his son's offer, he's going to go and live with him, and he may as well get it sorted before winter sets in" Dave told them sadly "He really wants you to have ALL his mares if you can manage it, he said he'd let you have them cheap if you'll take them all. He knows you'll appreciate the foals they're carrying, and he knows they'll throw some great foals with Firestorm. He suggested that you keep any filly's you get out of this years crop to use as breeding stock for Firestorm and it certainly would be a fantastic opportunity".<br/>
"When did he need an answer about the mares?" asked Jack with a sigh, knowing that now was not very good timing to be thinking about THAT many mares.<br/>
"A week from yesterday. I forgot to mention it on the phone this morning. I think he's waiting to hear from you before he puts his Ranch on the market, because he wants his mares moved off before the ranch is sold. Hey... His place would be perfect for you guys, and if I remember right, it actually backs onto Government land, so it must be pretty close to Sam's work. It might be worth considering if you sold this place, and the income from the extra mares would help to pay it off. I know it would be a huge financial stretch, but it's certainly secure and secluded... and Jack... if you think you CAN swing it, you know that Matt and I will be happy to take a big cut in wages to make it easier, and if we're not working with customers, then we'll be able to manage the extra mares and youngstock as well as help with the babies so you can keep training the older ones. Maybe you should seriously consider it." Dave said as Matt nodded his head to agree with Dave's suggestion.<br/>
"Yeah. You're right, his ranch does back onto Government land" Jack said thoughtfully and then he changed the subject "So he dropped the mare off did he? Where is she?"<br/>
"I put her in between Jetstream and Jupiter in the main barn" said Matt<br/>
"Want to come and have a look?" Jack asked Sam with a smile.<br/>
"Sure" Sam smiled.</p><p>Jack left Firestorm with Dave and Matt and held Sam's hand as they walked to the main barn. They walked up the row of stables and Jack stopped in front of a stable and Sam looked over the half door to see a stunning cream coloured mare in the stable.<br/>
"Oh wow. She's beautiful" sighed Sam as the mare walked over to them and put her head over the door. Her skin was pink, her creamy coloured coat had a incredible pearly satin sheen to it, and her eyes were a incredible shade of blue. Jack looked at the mare and then looked at Sam and then looked back at the mare again before looking back at Sam with a strange look on his face.<br/>
"Guess what her registered name is" he said to Sam with a gentle smile.<br/>
"Oh God... I wouldn't have a clue" Sam said with a little laugh "Probably something regal... or exotic" Sam guessed.<br/>
"Samantha's Stardust" he said with a grin and Sam looked at him with surprise "When I first saw her at Grizzly's when he bought her a couple of years ago, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She just... took my breath away and I badgered Grizzly nonstop about selling her to me ever since. I couldn't understand why I was so taken with her, but now... I guess I do" he said as he smiled wryly at Sam.<br/>
"Oh wow.... That's.... Wow" Sam said with surprise as she reached out and patted the mares face.<br/>
"The foal she's carrying should look exactly like her. I'm hoping it will be a filly so I can keep her as a future broodmare for Firestorm. Stardust will either breed foal's like herself, or Palomino's with Firestorm"<br/>
"Don't tell Jasper, but I've always loved palomino's" said Sam with a smile "Samantha's Stardust hey?" Sam repeated as she patted her face again.<br/>
"Pretty weird huh?" mused Jack as he smiled at her.<br/>
"Sure is" admitted Sam "Do you have other mares that breed colour?"<br/>
"No. She's the first. Grizzly likes to breed a lot of colour. Some of his mares have the most beautiful foals. It would be nice to get his mares, but it's pretty unfortunate timing. We'd better get back to Firestorm before he starts thinking that Dave's going to try and ride him" Jack said with a grin and he gave the mare one last pat and then walked back to the Stallion barn holding Sam's hand again.</p><p>"What did you think of her?" asked Matt with a smile.<br/>
"She's beautiful" Sam smiled and then smiled at Jack.<br/>
"Hey fella's, do you remember what Stardust's registered name is?" asked Jack with a grin as he looked at Sam as she grinned back at him and then looked at Dave and Matt.<br/>
"Yeah of course, it's Samantha's..." Matt trailed off as he looked at Sam and then looked at Jack before looking back at Sam "Don't tell me your name is Samantha?" Matt asked and Sam nodded with an amused smile.<br/>
Dave's mouth dropped open "Holy crap!" he exclaimed and Jack laughed "Wow. What a coincidence. Jack's obsessed with a blonde horse with blue eyes named Samantha and then he finds the human version. That's pretty funny" laughed Dave.<br/>
"Actually... Sam came looking for me remember" said Jack and Dave stopped laughing and looked at Sam who was grinning at him.<br/>
"Oh that's just too weird" said Dave with a little shock as he looked at Sam, then he looked at Jack "Are you sure you've never met Sam before last week?"<br/>
"Never even laid eyes on her" said Jack with a grin.<br/>
"Is that coincidence something to do with that classified stuff?" Dave asked curiously.<br/>
"Possibly" Jack admitted blandly and Sam giggled at the look on Dave and Matt's faces as she walked back over to Jasper and started patting his face again.<br/>
"Maybe you ARE meant to get Grizzly's place. It IS very isolated if you're going to need to keep beaming in and out like you do... Oh wow... I guess that's some of that Alien technology huh? Grizzly's ranch IS very private" Dave said and Jack looked at Sam, who was looking at him with obvious interest about the Ranch.<br/>
"We can go and talk to him if you like?" Sam suggested. <br/>
Jack walked over to her and patted Jasper's face "You feeling up to going for a ride?" he asked, not wanting to discuss her finances in front of Dave and Matt. Dave knew the in's and out's of the trail riding business and had a good idea about the breeding side of things, so Dave's suggestion, while very bad timing, could possibly have been manageable if he didn't now have a growing family, and a whole heap of new expenses to consider.</p><p>Sam looked at him with surprise "You're going to let me go for a ride... on a HORSE?" she asked him, indicating to her belly.<br/>
"Jasper knows there's babies in there. He acts this way around pregnant mares too. I trust him Sam, he'll look after you" Jack said confidently as he watched Jasper gently rubbing his muzzle on Sam's belly.<br/>
"Really? Okay, then I'd love to go for a ride" Sam sighed with a big smile "Have you got a crane?" she asked wryly making Dave and Matt chuckle.<br/>
Jack laughed "No, but we DO have mounting steps that clients use" he told her as he took the clip off Jasper's bolt. Jasper quickly slid the bolt undone, making Sam laugh as she remembered what Jack had told her about Jasper and Firestorms wandering adventures. Dave carried a halter and lead over and Jack slipped it on Jasper's head, then led him out of the stable and tied him up next to Firestorm, who actually looked pleased that his son was coming along for the ride. Jack quickly saddled Jasper up with a hornless western saddle, so there would be nothing in front of Sam's belly, and put both their bridles on, then Matt led Jasper out to the mounting block, while Dave led Firestorm out. Matt stood Jasper next to the steps and told him to 'stand', then Jack helped Sam to step up to the top platform, which was basically level with the stirrups, and then held her steady while she put her foot into the stirrup and swung herself across the saddle.<br/>
"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Having steps that high is a great idea" said Sam with a smile, as she made herself comfortable in the saddle and did her jacket up over her belly. Jack handed her the reins and then mounted Firestorm and told Dave and Matt that they would be back in about an hour.<br/>
Jack asked Firestorm to step up beside Jasper and then both horses walked side by side as they headed to the start of the trails, and Jack chose a trail that stayed fairly level so that Sam's belly wouldn't be put under any strain by going up or down slopes.</p><p>"So, tell me about Grizzly's Ranch" asked Sam as she looked at Jack.<br/>
"I can tell you right now that we can't afford it. The house is nice. VERY nice, in fact it's downright beautiful. His son made him get it fully renovated a couple of years ago, so it's got all new wiring and plumbing even though it was only about forty years old. The house is actually pretty big, he did tell me about it once and I'm pretty sure there is at least five or six bedrooms and three bathrooms and I'm pretty sure that was just upstairs, but I've only ever been in the kitchen and some of the rooms down on the ground level. The house has a pretty big office, the kitchen and dining area is HUGE, and.... well let's just say the house is huge all-over" said Jack with a grin.<br/>
"The set up for the horses?"<br/>
"Is every horse trainers dream come true. He has a Stallion barn, as well as two huge barns for the mares and one for the youngstock in training. He has plenty of good solid yards, post and rail fenced paddocks, and three arena's to work the horses in. Two of them are completely enclosed, one just has a roof and all of them have lights so the horses can be worked at night, AND in winter. As you can guess, it's going to be EXTREMELY expensive. He has quite a lot of land too. He came from money, and made a lot as well, so no expense was spared when it was built. Even if we sold the Ranch and your house, we're probably not even going to go anywhere close to affording it without a big loan and that's probably not going to be a good idea while our future is... uncertain" Jack sighed.<br/>
"Can we go and look at it?" asked Sam.<br/>
"If you want. If he's going to sell it, then I guess it would be nice to have another close-up look at my dream property before I die" Jack chuckled "And I WOULD like to go and have another look at his mares, I know the possibility of getting them all is out of the question right now, but there was another couple of mares that I would especially like to get if he's thinking about selling them to me at a discount. He finally gave in and let me buy Stardust after I agreed to let him pick out Firestorm's best colt once the new crop of foals hit the ground in the spring. He needs a replacement stallion so I also offered to let Firestorm cover all his mares at a cheaper rate for the next two seasons, until the new colt is ready to take over. I already have other outside mares booked, but he's a very good friend and losing his Stallion was pretty unexpected. That's why I'm so surprised that he's selling... We had everything worked out, so it really is strange that he's suddenly decided to retire and sell up. He has REALLY good quality mares, but with the babies coming along, I'm not sure that I should be looking at getting any more than maybe two or three new mares right now" he sighed.<br/>
"What happened to his stallion?" asked Sam.</p><p>"Grizzly's stallion had incredible bloodlines, he won a lot of competitions in his youth and was worth a small fortune. Grizzly never accepted outside mares because he didn't want to risk them injuring the Stallion, but he DID sell chilled semen. He always trucked him over to the Vet's and did the collection there, so they could test it for quality before storing it for him. He used to do it all at the Ranch, but Grizzly was getting older and he decided to streamline things to make it a bit easier for himself and downsized a few years back. The stallion was twenty three, but he was fit and healthy, still had top notch fertility, and had a few good years left in him yet. They had unexpectedly sold the last of the chilled semen to a bulk buyer, so he transported the stallion in to do another collection. They never made it. Some young punk high on drugs slammed into the side of his horse trailer before they got to the highway, tipped it over the edge of the road and they both rolled down the bank. The young idiot managed to kill himself, one of Grizzly's young stablehands and the stallion. Grizzly broke both legs and almost died from internal injuries before they found him and cut him out of the wreck. Grizzly's seventy six, but he was still like a bloody spring chicken, all muscle and never liked to sit still for a second. It happened five months ago and he's been slow to heal. When I saw him three weeks ago, he was still getting around with hand crutches and if anything... he looked worse, and maybe that's why his son talked him into giving it up. The first time I met him, was when he came to see me after I bought Firestorm. He knew all about me buying Firestorm and was apparently pretty angry about it. Grizzly had offered to buy Firestorm only two weeks before I got him, but the owner had turned him down flat and told him that they was going to use him for breeding. I guess I was just there at the right time. I was there looking at experienced trail horses they had for sale and Firestorm broke the last straw of his owner's patience when he threw a rather nasty fit and badly hurt an employee. Once the ambulance had left, the owner was complaining that it was the third employee that Firestorm had seriously hurt in the last month and he grumbled that all his other employees were refused to go anywhere near him and he was wondering what in the hell he was going to do with him until he could get him gelded. I asked if he would sell him to me right then and there and the owner looked at me as though I was nuts. He laughed and he told me that if I could load him in my trailer within the next hour, then he would sell him to me for the same price as a trail horse. I went into the yard with Firestorm and just stood still with my arms by my side. Firestorm charged with his ears back and teeth bared. He snapped at me, swerved and then threatened to kick me. He did it three more times and I just stood there quietly. As soon as he swerved the first time I knew that I'd been right about him. The man who had been trying to do something with him was trying to force him into complying and every time the man put more pressure on Firestorm to do what he was told, Firestorm pushed back, and as the man had gotten more and more determined, Firestorm had gotten more and more defensive. He was 'attacking', but it was his way of defending himself from the 'pressure' to obey. He just couldn't handle being... 'pushed' and he'd made a preemptive strike to deter me from trying. If he was a genuinely nasty horse, then he wouldn't have missed me on purpose. When I continued to do nothing, it confused him, so he stopped to reassess the situation and when he realised that I didn't want to make him do ANYTHING, he started to get curious. He gradually got closer and when I still didn't move, he reached out and sniffed me quickly before retreating again. He still hadn't gotten a reaction, so he came forward and sniffed me again, but this time he stood his ground. When he began to relax I started to quietly talk to him. He flinched, but he stood his ground and after I was talking to him for a couple of minutes I took a slow step backwards and then stood still again. Firestorm soon closed the distance and then I repeated the action. When I stepped back I firmly said the words 'walk-on', and when he stepped after me I said 'whoa' and then changed my voice back to a quiet voice and praised him. I did that a few times and then I started taking more and more steps for a couple of laps of the yard and then the next time I stepped back I lifted one hand to waist level and held it still. He hesitated but then when I said walk-on again, he stepped up until I said whoa, then he sniffed my hand, and let me touch him. I just stroked him lightly with my fingertips and praised him, then I asked him to walk-on again and patted him as a reward when he obeyed the 'whoa'. Then I turned around to face away from him and told him to walk-on and walked away from him, he hesitated but then he followed me around the yard until I stopped at the rails and told him to 'whoa' and stood still. I picked up a lead rope off the top rail and then turned around slowly. He shied away with his ears back, but I just stood still and when he was standing still and looking at me, I asked him to 'walk-on'. He was wary but he did what I asked, then I took a few steps back and lifted up my hand with the rope and asked him to walk-on again and this time when I said whoa, he sniffed the rope and then I slowly patted him with it in my hand. I slowly clipped it onto his halter and as soon as he felt the rope's weight he shied backwards with his ears back. I just held onto the end of the rope and when he backed away too far I just dropped the rope so he didn't feel any 'pressure' coming from the rope. THAT confused the hell out of him. I went to him, patted him and picked up the end of the rope again and turned around and told him to walk-on. He didn't move so when the rope was almost stretched out I asked him again, and again, then he stepped towards me for one step, stopped and thought for a bit, then he stepped right up to me until I said whoa and I patted and praised him, then I told him to walk-on and when I stepped, he stepped too. When I told him to whoa, he stopped and when I told him to walk-on he did, so the I asked the owner to open the gate. Firestorm hesitated but then he followed me out the gate and over to the trailer and after a few false starts he followed me onto the trailer without ever having to put 'pressure' on him and I stood there and praised and patted him while the owner secured the stall gate and locked it in beside him. I didn't tie him up because I knew he would need to completely trust a rope before he would tolerate that without fighting against the 'pressure', I just unclipped the rope and then got out of the trailer and loaded up two of the trail horses I'd picked out. By the time I'd finished that, the owner had fetched Firestorm's registration papers and the paperwork for the trail horses. I paid him enough for three trail horses and told him that I would come back the next day with the money to pick up the third trail horse I 'd picked out, and we signed all the paperwork and Firestorm was mine. The owner said that if he hadn't seen it happen, he would never have believed it, then he wished me luck with him and asked if I could give him a call if I started breeding Firestorm and he would book some of his mares in for him to service"</p><p>"That's amazing... So I'm guessing your experience as an Officer and having to learn how to 'read' the people serving under you, worked the same for Firestorm. There are always people who need to be encouraged in different ways, some need the discipline, some need the push, and others respond better if they think that they are 'choosing' to obey. So Firestorm needed to feel like he was doing the actions, because he WANTED to. He just needed to learn what to do for each command, that would earn the praise he was seeking. That's actually rather fascinating" said Sam as she smiled at Jack "So what did Grizzly do? I assume he came to try and buy him off you?"<br/>
"Yes, Officer training DID come in handy, and yes, Grizzly sure did. He came with a trailer intending to buy Firestorm off me, but when he pulled up at the Cabin, I was working with Firestorm in the Round Yard and didn't see him. Grizzly spotted me working with Firestorm and he just stood back and watched me work with him. I hadn't even noticed he was standing there until I went to lead Firestorm out the gate and back to his stable. I introduced myself and Grizzly just flat out told me that I had a gift and that he was amazed by the change in Firestorm's behaviour in such a short time. He arrived determined to buy Firestorm at any price, and then ended up telling me that it would be a crime to take him away from me. I'd bought Firestorm on impulse to save him from a bad situation, but I ended up starting a whole new side-business and career, and Firestorm ended up giving me a whole new life I'd only ever dreamed of. Grizzly gave me the confidence I needed to start believing in myself when he sent me two young colts to break in and train. His Foreman had been thrown from one of them and they were both very resistant to being trained. He made me see that the success I'd had with Firestorm wasn't just a one off. He gave me one of his broodmares as 'payment' for training his horses and that's when I got into breeding. He kinda duped me at the time, because I had no idea who he actually was. When he came to pick them up, he brought a Broodmare with him and asked if I would take her as payment. He apologized and told me that he'd unexpectedly had to pay a large, unexpected account the day before. I looked at the mare and I knew I was looking at a very well bred mare and I figured that I could put her in foal to Firestorm when breeding season came, and yes... that was Jasper's mum. I agreed to take her as payment and we signed the paperwork. It wasn't until two days later when I was reading the sales results from a stud dispersal sale, and I saw the mare's name and figured out what he'd done. He'd purchased the mare with the intent of 'trading' her for the work I'd done. He'd purchased her for nearly three times the amount that he owed me, and she was pregnant with a filly to an amazingly well bred stallion. I called Grizzly and told him that I couldn't take her as fair payment and he just laughed and told me that I hadn't charged him anywhere near enough for the miracles that I'd preformed with his horses and that as soon as he'd seen her, he'd known that she'd be perfect for Firestorm. He also told me that he was honoured to give me a kick-start into the breeding and training business... and I quote... 'because I was the nicest young man he'd met in years and he didn't want my gift to go to waste on leading trail rides for the rest of my life'. We quickly became good mates and we visit each other pretty regularly. He recommended me to anyone who would listen and got me a lot of work, which enabled me to buy a few more mares and then I just kept adding a couple more every year. When I first went to his place I was blown away. He had the perfect set up and some incredibly well bred horses, and I finally realised who he actually was. A VERY famous breeder and trainer that had won countless Awards and Trophies, but I just knew him as Grizzly, a nice guy who liked helping people, and he was very relived to find out that I didn't treat him any different after I found out who he was. We still joked around and he'd come and have a beer with me every now and he appreciated that I didn't treat him as being 'rich and famous' like most other people did. I visited him sometimes and I was happy to give him a hand if he needed it, as long as he paid me fairly for the work I did and didn't trick me into taking another expansive mare" Sam chuckled and then Jack pressed on "A couple of years ago I helped him out with handling his stallion while he serviced mares during the breeding season. His Foreman had to unexpectedly go and help his sick Father for a few weeks, so I offered to give Grizzly a hand while he was gone and Dave and Matt took care of things here while I stayed with Grizzly and helped him. After the accident, I went to see him in hospital and offered to bring Firestorm up to serve his mares in the spring if he couldn't find a suitable replacement stallion in time. Grizzly knew that Firestorm's outside quota for this coming season was already booked, but I made it clear that I would be happy to let Firestorm service his mares as well. Three weeks ago, he asked me to come and see him. We made a deal and he even gave me the chance to buy Stardust as a 'thank you'. He knew I wanted her, and he insisted that he 'owed' me and if I didn't take her, then the deal was off. He knew that I wouldn't expect anything in return for doing him the 'favour', so he pretty much used emotional blackmail to make me accept the chance to buy her. Something serious must have happened for him to decide to sell up and part with his horses, and it kind of worries me what it might be, because it's not just a business for him, he LOVES his horses. He seemed pretty bright and positive about taking one of Firestorm's colts, and he's got a great Foreman who pretty much runs everything for him, so.... yeah... I'm very surprised... and very worried at the same time.</p><p>"It certain does sound like a very sudden change of heart" Sam said and then thought for a moment and decided it was time to ask a few more questions "What kind of return do you get on the breeding and training side of the business?" Sam asked with interest.<br/>
"Well, when you take into account all the expenses, including feeding the mare while she is pregnant, and then right up to the point where you sell a trained three year old horse, the profit varies from horse to horse, but I make at least fifteen grand a horse. The most profit I made was on an exceptional filly, and I made about twenty five grand when I sold her. It's a slow process and there are a lot of expenses to take into consideration, but I love the satisfaction of turning a young horse into a possible champion".<br/>
"Fifteen thousand dollars minimum profit for every three year old?" Sam repeated with a little surprise "That's sounds like a good solid profit, especially if it's something you enjoy doing"<br/>
"The first three years were financially hard, but Grizzly encouraged me to stick it out and train them myself before I sold them. I have been adding a couple of mares every year and the plan has always been to eventually have enough mares so we can let the Trail Riding and the lessons go and concentrate on the breeding and training, but at the moment the Trail Riding and Lessons helps to pay the bills. I occasionally sell some young stock if people are after one with only basic training, but I prefer to train them myself because ultimately they are advertising Firestorm's worth as a Stud"<br/>
"Fair enough. Do you get many outside mares in for him?"<br/>
"I really don't have the facilities to take too many outside mares, so I prefer to stick to a small limit. The plan was to eventually build another barn and then I'd be able to have more mares of my own as well as take more outside mares, but I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens"<br/>
"So... Grizzly's ranch... Does it have access to trail's like your Ranch does?"<br/>
"I think so. I know some of the trails near his place can cut across to Pikes Peak because we did it once, but I don't know if he actually owns a section of trails like I do."<br/>
"Does he have accommodation for his employees?"<br/>
"Yeah, he has a house for his Foreman and his family, as well as a smaller house and a couple of decent sized cabin's for two permanent Ranch-hands, which of course adds another chunk to the price. I built most of the buildings on my place, I just started out with the Main Cabin and one barn and then just added to it and expanded when I had the money. Grizzly's place is already the perfect set up, so it's going to be bloody expensive. Want to go for a canter?" he asked as he gestured to the expanse of long flat trail ahead of them.</p><p>"Sure" Sam smiled and squeezed Jasper with her legs. He fell into his easy rocking-horse canter, and Sam was soon grinning from ear to ear as Jasper's smooth stride made her worries melt away.<br/>
"I'm going to drop back and then let Firestorm have a gallop. Just stay relaxed and Jasper won't take any notice when firestorm goes past" he advised her, and then he spun Firestorm around and headed back in the other direction for a while. When he turned Firestorm again, Jasper was still cantering along the trail and Jack knew, that Jasper wouldn't put a step out of place unless Sam asked him to. He pushed Firestorm on, letting him know it was time to burn off some energy and within three strides he was in a gallop. Jack leaned forward, encouraging him to use all of his speed and Firestorm kicked up another gear and simply flew down the trail as they gained on Jasper and Sam. Sam reminded herself to stay relaxed as she turned her head to watch Firestorm eat up the distance between them, and then absolutely fly past her and Jasper. Jasper ignored Firestorm as he galloped past, only flicking an ear to follow the sound of Firestorm's hooves as he kept his rocking horse pace smooth and comfortable. Sam smiled and watched Firestorm slow to an easy canter before spinning around and cantering back to Sam. Jack went past her with a huge grin on his face and then spun Firestorm around and drew up along side Jasper and settled down to match his steady pace. Firestorm was practically dancing along, his excitement still lingering after being allowed to stretch his legs as he snorted and shook his head occasionally while they cantered along. At the end of the straight bit of trail, they slowed the horses to a walk so Firestorm would cool down by the time he got back to the barn, and then they turned around and headed for home.<br/>
"Wow he's fast" Sam exclaimed with a big smile "I could tell you were loving every second of that".<br/>
"Oh yeah... Kind of reminds me of my flying days. Just you wait until you're not pregnant, because Jasper is every bit as fast as his Dad" he said with a grin and Sam's smile got bigger.<br/>
"Really?" she asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.<br/>
"Now just remember I pointed out the 'not pregnant' bit. I don't want those babies getting shaken out of there early" he grinned and Sam huffed, poked out her tongue at him and then laughed.</p><p>"This is great. I REALLY needed this" she sighed happily. Jack swapped his reins into his other hand and then reached out and took hold of her hand and held it as they rode along, their legs almost touching each other because the horses were so close together. "Jack, I didn't think hard enough about the implications of us living at the ranch, and I didn't think about the fact that you would have to stop customers from coming to the ranch, and I know that those customers are a big part of your income. Was your ultimate plan really to end up purely breeding and training, and you wanted to build up enough facilities so you could do that? Is that what you REALLY want Jack?"<br/>
"Yes. That was the plan, and I know you're wanting to get Grizzly's place, but it would be crazy to go into so much debt. We would have enough collateral in the property after we used the money from my Ranch and your house, but it would still leave an enormous gap"<br/>
"I have another question. Seeing you with Dave and Matt today, and seeing their reactions, made me realise that you're much closer to them than I thought, and you were very quick to point out that you would be keeping them employed, even if you had to close down the main part of your business, and you didn't hesitate to fill them in about... EVERYTHING... and then Dave offered to help out financially if we try to get Grizzly's Ranch....  I have a strong feeling that you haven't gotten around to telling me the whole truth about them and I guess now is as good as time as any, so tell me about them Jack, because right now... I'm guessing that before I came along... THEY... were your family"<br/>
"Sam..." Jack sighed.<br/>
"Jack I'm not upset that you didn't tell me. I know things have been crazy and with all the medical emergencies that have happened to me, we've barely had time to talk about anything, and then Dad... It's been TOTALLY crazy and there are things that I haven't told you yet either, so lets use the privacy we have out here and talk to me Jack. Tell me what Dave and Matt really mean to you"</p><p>"I met Dave at a Rodeo when I started competing with Firestorm. We'd just won the Barrel Race and he came up to me when I was back at the trailer, I'd just put Firestorm into his portable yard and he congratulated me and asked me if I could pat Firestorm. He was eighteen, but he looked more like fifteen or sixteen. His clothes were grubby and he was as thin as a rake. I explained to him that Firestorm was shy around strangers, and he asked me if his old owner used to beat him. I explained to him that he had been confused by the way that his trainer had tried to get him to do things, and he'd gotten angry and defensive when people tried to make him do things he didn't understand. I explained that he just needed to be taught a little differently than most horses, and once he knew that I wasn't going to force him to do things that he didn't want to do, then he learned to trust me and then he wanted to learn. He was silent for a little while and then he said that Firestorm was like him, that he used to get defensive and angry when teachers tried to make him do stuff he couldn't understand. I asked him how he was doing at school now, but he got a bit evasive and said he was finished with school. I asked him how old he was and he told me he was eighteen. I was a little shocked, but it made we take a bit more notice about his condition and his clothes. I asked him if he wanted to come and celebrate my win with me. I told him I was going to go and get a meal from one of the food vendors and told him I would buy him one too. He shook his head and said that he was okay and went to leave. So I asked him if he could do me a favour and keep an eye on Firestorm while I went and got something to eat. I told him that I'd appreciate it if he kept people from touching him and I'd bring him some food to pay him for his time. He was happy enough to agree to that, so I left him with Firestorm and went to get food for us both, and when I came back he was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the yard and Firestorm had his head over the fence panel and his head was resting on Dave's shoulder and Dave was patting his nose. He got worried when he saw me come back and saw him patting Firestorm, he was almost panicking as he told me that he hadn't touched Firestorm first. I told him it was okay, and that I knew he hadn't touched Firestorm first or Firestorm would never have let him do it again. He calmed down a bit then, and I handed him the food that I'd gotten for him and thanked him for keeping an eye on my horse for me. He practically inhaled that hamburger and fries, and I ended up giving him half of my meal too. When he'd finished he thanked me and said that he'd better be going. I asked him if he would be around the next day and when he said that he would. I asked him if he could do some more horse sitting for me tomorrow and he smiled and said that he'd love to. He stood up and Firestorm let him pat him again and then he left. Up until then only I and Grizzly could touch Firestorm without him trying to take a chunk out of someone, and Dave just attracted him like a moth to a flame. About an hour later I went to buy a beer and I heard a scuffle behind one of the buildings. I went to investigate and saw someone punch Dave hard enough to rattle his brain. The offender grabbed Dave's coat and hightailed it, but Dave was unconscious so I didn't bother chasing him. He came to pretty quick and I was going to call an ambulance, but he told me not to, that he didn't have any money. Turns out that his Mother had died the year before, he had no idea who his Father was and all he had was his birth certificate and five dollars tucked into his underpants and he'd been living on the streets since his Mother died. As far as he knew he didn't have any relatives and there was no Father named on his Birth Certificate. As you can probably guess I brought him home with me and gave him a job and a home. I soon figured out he was Dyslexic and he could barely read, so I paid for a special literacy course, telling him that if he wanted to work for me then he needed to be able to read and write. He worked his ass off, ate like there was no tomorrow and grew about a foot in the first year, then quickly filled out and muscled up. He lived in the Cabin with me and we found Matt in pretty much the same circumstances at another Rodeo. He was only sixteen and Dave found him scrounging through the bins for something to eat. Dave bought him some food and then brought him back to the trailer to meet me. I brought him back to the Ranch with us and contacted who I needed to so I could be his legal guardian. He'd been on the streets for two damn years, his Mother died when he was little and his Father used to beat the crap out of him until he ran away when he was fourteen. I organised some home schooling to get his Maths and English up to scratch and then enrolled him in school. Turns out he's pretty damn smart, just never had the opportunity to get some solid learning done, because his Father didn't care whether he went to school or not, didn't even care if the poor kid got fed half the time. He graduated High School, but he's very happy working with the horses, and he didn't want to go any further. He's bloody fantastic with the Broodmares and Foals, and that's his main focus, whereas Dave helps out with Firestorm during breeding season and pretty much runs the Trail Riding and Lesson's side of the business now. Turns out he's a lot like me when it comes to training horses and he's just got the knack for it. Dave's twenty five and he's been here about seven years and Matt's twenty two and been here for six years. They lived in the Cabin with me for a few years, and then when they discovered girls and wanted a bit of independence, we built the smaller Cabin for them and they still live there together. So yeah... we're very close and I told them that they would always have a home with me"</p><p>"Okay, well now I understand why Dave went a bit pale and Matt looked like he was going to puke when they thought you were selling the ranch. I'm assuming that Grizzly was the friend you was talking about that would take Firestorm, board Jasper and maybe give Dave and Matt jobs?"<br/>
"Yeah. Although it looks like that won't be happening now"<br/>
"IF we COULD afford Grizzly's ranch, and if Dave and Matt were living with us, could they cope with doing all the grunt work and you could pick and choose what you do with your time while the girls are little? If we had the extra mares, would they still be able to cope?"<br/>
"Sell this Ranch and just have Grizzly's?" he asked to clarify.<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"They would manage, but it's crazy to go into so much debt Sam... we don't even know if they're going to let us out of the Mountain at all. We have POWERS..."<br/>
"Is Grizzly's place safe and secure like Dave said?"<br/>
"Yes. He has a lot of security measures already in place"<br/>
"If it has trails, or even access to trails then, while I would be sad about letting this place go, and never getting to go up to the shed for hot sex in the hay again, I think we should seriously be thinking about selling both and getting Grizzly's ranch. It's the answer that makes the most sense. If Grizzly's Ranch is big enough for you to keep all your current breeding stock and young horses, as well as the mares he wants to sell, then there won't be any real need to hang onto this ranch because there will be plenty of room for Dave and Matt too. I thought we would be lucky to find somewhere with enough room for just Firestorm and Jasper, and that was why I wanted you to hang onto the Ranch. I didn't want you to lose what you love doing, but if we have enough room at Grizzly's for you to keep them all and it's going to make ALL our lives easier... then that's what we should aim for"<br/>
"Sam... His ranch would be plenty big enough, but I seriously doubt that we could afford it even if we did sell my Ranch and your home. I know my Ranch would sell for a very good price, I mean I've had several generous offers over the years and I've added more improvements since then, but Grizzly's place.... It's HUGE and... the assets that are on it..." Jack sighed and looked at her with a bit of a frown "Yeah... It WOULD be prefect, but Sam.. It's literally worth at LEAST two and a half  to three MILLION dollars and we'd be paying it off for the rest of our lives"<br/>
Sam thought for a moment as she roughly added up her investments in her head, and then she added how much the Realtor thought her house would sell for. "How much do you think you would get for your ranch and how much do you owe on it? The trail's would probably make it worth more than you think. Maybe we should get a realtor to look at it" Sam said thoughtfully.</p><p>"I bought it free and clear with the money I got from selling the house I had with Sara and all the savings we had left, but I've added a lot of assets over the years and it would probably now bring in about a million and a half... maybe... If I sold it as an established business and sold some of the trail horses with it, it might make it into more of an attractive investment for someone, but Sam... that leaves a hell of a big shortfall. Your house is NOT going to sell for a million bucks" he said with a bit of a wry grin.<br/>
"I think we could really do it" Sam said seriously as she looked at him. "I told you I have a few investments... and now it's time for one of my confessions... I actually have rather a LOT in investments. I have a few Patents on some science stuff and they bring in a regular income, I also have income from writing Science Journal articles and I've written some books as well, I've even written a few text books"<br/>
Jack looked at her with disbelief "Oh, so you have a million dollars stashed away?" he smiled wryly.<br/>
"Actually I have closer to roughly one and a half million stashed away, and I own my house outright" Sam admitted with a wary grin.<br/>
Jack's mouth dropped open in shock "You have a million and a half, plus you own your own home, and yet you go to work and RISK YOUR LIFE... for pocket money?" he asked incredulously.<br/>
"Yep" Sam smiled at him with a little grimace "What can I say... they need me... and I love my job" Sam said with a more confident grin<br/>
Jack looked at her grinning face and then laughed "Yeah... You DO love your job" he conceded "Do you REALLY want to sink it all into one property though?" he asked her seriously.<br/>
"It's a good as investment as any... It will actually be the best investment I've ever made, because it will be our HOME" said Sam firmly, then she looked at him with a bit of apprehension "You're not going to go all 'macho' about money on me are you?".</p><p>"Oh hell no!" he assured her with a little shock, then he smirked as he thought of something "Hey... I could be your... no.. hang on... YOU could be MY Sugar... Mummy" he said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows, making Sam laugh.<br/>
"That sound's good to me, and I tell you what... I would DEFINITELY be happy to pay you to be at home where you can fuck me on demand" Sam grinned.<br/>
Jack burst out laughing "You really want to do this?" he asked her once he calmed down.<br/>
"Yeah. I really do Jack. I want you to have your horses and keep doing what you love to do and I'm all for Dave and Matt being there with us too. You do realise that we'll probably have to buy a couple of ponies" she added with a wry grin.<br/>
Jack looked at her a little strangely "You WANT our kids to ride?" he asked quietly.<br/>
"Of course..." Sam said and then looked at him carefully "Don't you want them to ride too?" she asked with a little confusion.<br/>
Jack seem to give himself a mental shake and then gave an exaggerated sigh "Ponies? Do you know how HARD it is to find a trustworthy pony? It's bad enough having Jasper around the place... and we'll have to buy TWO!" he said seriously, making Sam laugh.<br/>
Sam knew he'd just tried to cover up his reaction about their kid's being allowed to ride horses, but she let it slide for now "Well I guess you'll just have to train them yourself. It's not as if we have to get TINY ponies, I mean they will outgrow them pretty quickly... actually, we're probably better off keeping a couple of the trail horses, or maybe some of Firestorm's gelding's considering how fast these girls are going to grow" she said thoughtfully.<br/>
"Are you SURE that they're going to grow that fast?" Jack asked as he looked at her belly for a moment.<br/>
"It's a little tricky with the Naquadah because they are the first babies to ever be born with Naquadah, and I'm not sure how it will affect their Ancient physiology, and I'm not sure if this fast pregnancy will have a residual affect on their growth either. They could very definitely be fully grown in about... four or five years. Ancient children usually took about ten years to reach full maturity"<br/>
Jack's mouth dropped open as he stared at her "You're serious?"</p><p>Sam nodded "It will actually make it easier to keep them safe in the long run. Actually.... the more I consider it, the more I'm beginning to think that they will be more than capable of keeping themselves safe... and the more I think about it, the more I think that they probably won't need much in the way of protection at all, because they are most likely going to understand their powers from a VERY early age. The main thing we will need to worry about, is to keep them out of the sight of the public until they ARE fully grown. It's going to be a bit hard to explain having newborns and then six months later they are the equivalent of being two or more years old" Sam sighed "If this ranch DOES back onto Government land, then we might be able to take a few basic measures and isolate ourselves enough to REALLY make it work. How close are the neighbours?" she asked.<br/>
"That's actually another thing in our favour, because he built the house towards the back of the property and it's actually VERY private and very well fenced" Jack said thoughtfully "His place really WOULD be perfect if you're definitely serious about sinking all our money into it" Jack admitted. "I'll give him a call and see if we can go and see it and talk to him about the mares at the same time. We might even be able to make a quick trip there this afternoon. It would be a short drive from the SGC, and you can just cover up your belly so no one can see it while you're in the car. Grizzly only has three employees and the Foreman's family, but his kids should be at school, so I can ask him to make sure they are busy, or to send them out on an errand for an hour or two. Grizzly won't know you from a sack of spuds, so I'll just tell him that I've been keeping our relationship quiet. He's not a gossip, and I trust him not to tell anyone if I ask him not to"<br/>
Sam grinned at Jack "This feel exciting" she admitted as she squeezed his hand "It feels like everything is starting to fall into place. I just hope Cameron and Dad can find that map, and then find Merlin's hideout. Let's hope no one else has found it and everything is still there"<br/>
"You really think the device will work? That it will just... destroy them?"<br/>
"All we can do is hope. I wonder if Anubis HAS hi-jacked the Russian's body? As it turns out, he was stationed up in a space station until a few days ago, so there is every chance that it IS him. We're just going to have to play it cool until they get back with the device. We can't give him a reason to suspect that we are on to him, and we have to just let him think that he will be going through with a team soon"<br/>
"Kawalsky has it all planned out, and he has a back up plan if things go wrong"<br/>
"He does?" asked Sam.</p><p>"Yeah, we went through it while you were still sleeping, he wanted my input on a strategy in case Anubis gets desperate to go through the Stargate. I suggested first of all that NONE of the personnel discuss anything about us... being... 'US'... and definitely nothing about you being pregnant, then if we do have a problem, we divide the SGC up and lock it down. We make sure that no one person can open the Stargate and temporarily make it a requirement to have two codes to use it, and make sure those codes are in different sections to the Stargate"<br/>
Sam thought for a moment "That's a good plan. Just make sure that he doesn't take ME over" Sam said with a wry grin "I can pretty much break through any security" she admitted.<br/>
"Good to know. If he does get desperate, you will be kept guarded... actually... we're going to keep you guarded anyway. I don't want you anywhere near him unless it's absolutely necessary. If he asks about you, Kawalsky is just going to tell him that you've got an Alien virus and you're in lock down" Jack said a bit sheepishly.<br/>
"An Alien virus huh?" Sam mused.<br/>
"Actually, Kawalsky doesn't want me anywhere near him either, and it's probably a good idea. He might be able to tell that I still have powers. I wonder if we should keep Daniel away from him as well, but apparently he's the only one that speaks Russian, and as far as Kawalsky knows, the guys English is good, but it might look a little strange if we keep Daniel away from him, seeing as though Daniel has international relations experience"<br/>
"I think he would know about Daniel anyway. He would know that Daniel was ascended for a while, I just wonder if he'll be able to tell if Daniel has powers or not. I'm pretty sure Oma wanted me to activate Daniel's powers, so I'm guessing that it's not going to be an issue. Unless Daniel actually USES his powers, or Anubis hi-jack's his body, then I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think he will be pretty desperate to get through the Stargate, and I'm confident that Anubis will remain hidden unless he suspects that we are keeping him from going through the Stargate. Maybe we should make the Stargate experience a malfunction... maybe I should be working on the program and be trying to get it working again. I can mess around with the program enough to prevent anyone from dialing out, and still let it accept any dial in's with no problems" Sam suggested.<br/>
"Won't that just encourage him to take you over to try to fix it faster or something?" Jack said with concern "I think we just stick with the multiple codes as a back up and send a few teams out, so he doesn't suspect anything but having to wait his turn on the roster"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you're right" Sam sighed "I certainly don't like the idea of him taking me over while I'm pregnant"<br/>
"No, that's why I want you under guard and kept away from him. He would target someone that we would be desperate to protect, and therefore be willing to let him go, just to try and get you back in one piece"<br/>
"You can't let him go Jack... even if he DOES take me over... you can't let him go. We're never going to get another chance at this, Oma knows that, and that's why she wanted Daniel and I to be given powers, because this is going to be our only chance. He's trapped and he has nowhere to go except through that Stargate. You can't let him go to save me Jack. You can't. You HAVE to stop me Jack... even if you have to shoot me... just promise me that you'll make sure that you stop him from going through that Stargate no matter what"<br/>
Jack looked at her and knew she was right and nodded his agreement. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that he never goes anywhere near you, until we have the device and you are ready to draw him out into his energy form" Jack sighed.<br/>
"I guess we will" Sam agreed.<br/>
They rode in silence when they hit the end of the trail and as they got to the barn, Jack let go of her hand and moved Firestorm away so he could dismount. Dave came out and took Firestorm into the barn while Jack led Jasper along side the mounting block, told him to stand and then got up onto the top step. He put his hands on Sam's hips as she swung her leg over the saddle, then held her until she had both feet on the mounting block and then helped her down the steps.<br/>
"You okay?" he asked her before he let go of her to see to Jasper.<br/>
"Yeah... actually... I feel really good" said Sam with a little surprise "The fresh air must have done me good after all"<br/>
Jack kissed her and Sam kissed him back, putting her hand around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Sam moaned into his mouth and then sighed as he broke the kiss. Sam looked a little flushed and Jack asked her if she was okay.</p><p>"I'm suddenly feeling... VERY horny" Sam said quietly with a wry grin as she bit her lip and squirmed a little. Jack grinned at her, then he looked at his watch.<br/>
"Want a fuck?" he asked cheekily and Sam moaned and squeezed her thighs together.<br/>
"Don't tease" groaned Sam.<br/>
Jack kissed her again and Sam was panting by the time they pulled apart "Hold that thought" grinned Jack and he led Jasper into the barn. He came out a minute later, then took her hand and led her towards his cabin.<br/>
"Jack, you can't leave Dave to do both the horses" Sam protested.<br/>
"It's what I pay him for Sam" Jack grinned as he opened the door. Sam closed it behind her and then pulled Jack's hand as she stopped to look at the photo's on the wall.<br/>
"Is this Sara and Charlie?" Sam asked as she looked at the photo of them sitting on a little dock in a big pond.<br/>
Jack stepped back next to her "Yeah. That's them the summer before they died. They never made it to the cabin for the next summer" he said quietly as he looked at the photo.<br/>
"The cabin?" she questioned.<br/>
Jack was silent for a moment "It was my Grandfather's cabin. It's in Minnesota. I never think about it anymore. I haven't even been there since they died" he admitted as his eyes misted over "I should sell it, it would help us buy the other Ranch"<br/>
"You still own it?" Sam asked him quietly and Jack nodded silently "Maybe we could take the girls there one day, show them their family history. Did you spend your summer's there when you were a kid?"<br/>
"Yeah. I loved it. So did Charlie. Sara not so much" he said with a sad grin as a tear ran down his cheek. Sam pulled him into a sideways hug and held him tight for a while and then she put one of her hands on the side of his face to make him look at her "I want our girls to know all about their big brother" Sam told him with a teary smile "I love you Jack. I don't want you to sell your Grandfather's cabin. I want you to take us there some day"</p><p>Jack's bottom lip trembled as he looked down at her and another tear slid down his face "I'm not sure I could go back there" he admitted quietly "Just thinking about it used to make me puke".<br/>
Tears slid down Sam's face "Staying at the cabin? Or the drive?" she asked and Jack, knowing that Sam was right about it being the thought of driving there, just shrugged without saying anything as he tried to pull himself together.<br/>
Sam looked back at the photo "He's holding a fishing rod, did he like to fish?" Sam asked him gently as she kept looking at the photo, studying his face and seeing Jack in his young features.<br/>
"Yeah. He loved it, there were no fish in the pond, but we used to sit there and 'fish' anyway. I used to take him to one of the bigger lakes to catch fish. He was always so proud when he caught something big enough to take home for dinner. Sara hated it. Hated the smell of fish guts" Jack said with a ghost of a smile "Charlie would tease her with a handful of guts and she would go and lock herself in the bedroom. She did it once when he was little and he laughed so hard, after that it just came a bit of a tradition and Sara would run screaming while Charlie laughed his head off as he chased her"<br/>
"There's no fish in the pond... but you fished there anyway?" asked Sam curiously as she leaned against his side with her arm around him and her other hand resting on her belly.<br/>
"Fishing isn't always about catching something, sometimes it's just about just sitting there, relaxing, and soaking up some sun" Jack said with a sigh as he looked at the photo again.<br/>
"Did Charlie ride horses too?" Sam asked, thinking back to his reaction when she'd suggested they get ponies for the girls.<br/>
"No. Sara didn't like me taking him anywhere near horses. She was scared of them, and she ended up making him scared of them too" he sighed and then was silent for a little while before he went on. "I gave up riding when Charlie was two years old, and started screaming every time I went to go for a ride... so I ended up selling my horse. I hadn't been near a horse for years, and when I finally went for a ride after they died, I actually felt guilty as hell. I actually think I brought this Ranch as a bit of a punishment, so I would feel guilty all the time. Ironically it ended up being my salvation. By the time Jasper came along I didn't feel guilty anymore, I just felt sad that I never got to share my love of horses with Charlie, and to be honest, after a while I actually felt really pissed that Sara had ruined that for me... for Charlie, that he never got to find joy in horses the way I do. I guess that's why it surprised me when you said about getting ponies for the girls... it just instantly sent me back to remember that I had to give up horses for Sara. You're pushing me to keep them, pushing to share them with our kids, and it makes me realise just how perfect you are for me. You even want to go to the cabin in Minnesota. Sara hated going to the cabin. Hated everything about it, but she knew how much Charlie loved it, so she put up with it for him. When they died... " Jack choked up for a minute and Sam just stood there patiently until he was ready to talk again "I tried to talk her out of going, I asked her to wait until I got back, but she didn't want to let Charlie down. She was annoyed that I couldn't go, but Sara knew I had no choice, knew that there were lives at stake." Jack paused and then seemed to get even more emotional as he kept talking "I'd never not been able to make a trip to Minnesota. I ALWAYS planned well in advance and the brass knew it was not negotiable, and not to bother me unless it was something serious. A team in trouble was something serious enough to call me, and I couldn't turn it down. They were men I could save, so how could I say no? That team was only in trouble because it should have been MY team doing that job. It was a job that could wait and my team was overdue for a break. General West was pissed that I wouldn't back down and do it anyway, so he didn't wait for us to come back to work, and he sent another team in our place"</p><p>"Jack... You know that wasn't your fault. You KNOW the Brass make stupid mistakes like that all the time. They get their nose out of joint, so they send someone else in to make you look bad.... Oh God.... They blamed you didn't they? They blamed you for having to send the other team, when they probably didn't even give them enough time to prepare properly. It was West's fault and he tried to hang it on YOU didn't he? Then to come home and find out that... Oh Jack..." Sam sighed as she held him a little tighter "And then for him to come to try and get you to do the mission to Abydos... Oh God"<br/>
"He hated me and he wanted me gone, so he sent the other team in without enough preparation, knowing that they would stuff up. He knew I wouldn't turn down a rescue, and he was so smug that he got to ruin my holiday. He'd put good people at risk, just to get at me, so I resigned as soon as I came back. I just didn't want to put up with his shit anymore, and I certainly didn't want any more people put at risk because of his stupid vendetta with me. I didn't even know about Sara and Charlie until after I'd resigned. I almost went and killed the bastard when I found out they were dead because I hadn't been with them. His stupid games had cost me my family. He wanted me gone and he ultimately killed my family getting what he wanted. Then he comes back begging me to do a suicide job, telling me I'd be perfect because I was so worthless. You have no idea how much strength it took to walk away from him at that moment"<br/>
"Kawalsky doesn't know does he? The real reason you retired?"<br/>
"No. I had no proof that West was out to get me, so there was no point. Kawalsky just assumed it was because of Sara and Charlie and I never bothered to correct him. I didn't want West to make Kawalsky his next target. West didn't like that I wasn't one of his little puppet's. I was the first one to stand up to his shit and tell him he was wrong, and he hated me for it. He made a bad mistake once and I fixed the situation and had the guts to call him out on it, and after that, he had it in for me"<br/>
Sam leaned against him and felt helpless, not knowing what to say about what he'd been through, and then it hit her why he was thinking about it with so much emotion after all this time, and she pulled back and looked up at him "They want you back don't they?"</p><p>"I can't. I can't go back Sam" Jack said emotionally.<br/>
"Has Kawalsky talked to you? Do you know for sure that they want you back?"<br/>
"Sam. I have Ancient powers, they're not going to stop until they get me back"<br/>
"Once they know I have powers, and Daniel has powers, maybe they'll let you go. What did Kawalsky say?"<br/>
"He suggested that I agree to be available if they need me, that they might be happy with a civilian agreement, but I know they won't be. I know they'll force me to go back if they have to"<br/>
"Once they know you're the Father of my babies, they'll understand. General Hammond is the head of Homeworld Security, he's one of the good guys Jack. He ran the SGC for years and he knows how hard it is, he knows what we have to deal with, and he'll understand that we can't officially serve together. He'll do what he can to make sure you stay civilian and he WILL help us."<br/>
"All they need to do is say it's a matter of National Security, and they will be able to do whatever they want with me and General Hammond won't be able to stop them".<br/>
"No they won't. They need me. They NEED me, so if I threaten to pull out..."<br/>
"Sam, our babies will be a threat to National Security, and they will use them against us if they have to. To the Government, we are going to be seen as weapons, and a threat to National Security if they don't find a way to 'control' us. I am more than happy to support you in your job with the Air Force. I will ALWAYS support you, no matter what you decide to do, because I know you love it and you're doing something very important. If you want to go back to the front line, then that's okay. I know you're good at your job, and I know that you have good people looking out for you. I will ALWAYS support you, because I love you and I trust your judgement. But the politics almost destroyed me, and I can't let them do that to me again. I don't mind coming in to help out every now and then, especially if it's still Charlie in charge, but I don't want to be forced back in and have no say in what I have to do, but I know I'm not going to get a choice in the matter"<br/>
"Charlie? I never put that together before... You named Charlie after Kawalsky?" she asked with a little surprise.<br/>
"Yeah. He's been my best friend for a hell of a lot of years"</p><p>Sam looked at him as she considered their options "Let's get married" she said and Jack closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at her belly before looking away. Sam felt a little floored for a minute and then she put her hand up to his face and turned it towards her "Jack. I LOVE you. You asked me to marry you and I said yes, so let's get married. Jack... As much as it would break my heart if we lost these babies, I would STILL love you. I would STILL want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to marry you because I'm pregnant, I want to marry you because I LOVE you. I am also not going to marry you just to keep you out of a job you don't want either, I LOVE you Jack and if getting married keeps you from getting dragged back in, then it's a bonus. Up in that shed, we were talking about moving in together and we had no idea that I could even HAVE a baby. You asked me to marry you way back then, and nothing's changed my answer. I LOVE you Jack, you've changed my life into something better, and I know you love me too. Don't let them stuff this up for us Jack. I am NOT going to let them tell me who I can or can't be with. They have no right to tell me that I can't be with the Father of my babies, they have no right to tell me that I can be with the man I love and we are NOT going to give them the power to do that to us and we are not going to let them force you back in to a job you don't want to do. I love YOU and I want to marry YOU, and I want to be with you until the day I die because I LOVE you. I know how much you love me Jack, so don't you dare doubt my love or why I want to marry you" Sam told him emotionally as tears ran down her cheeks, and then she smiled at him "As soon as Dad get's back, we ARE getting married. I don't care how, or where, or what we do, as long as we get married. If the girls decide to delay us getting married, then as soon as I stop screaming enough to be able to say I do, then were getting married"<br/>
Jack chuckled and Sam snorted a laugh "I mean it Jack. You asked me, and I'm not letting you back down now. You asked me to marry you and I said yes, so now you're stuck with me" Sam grinned and then she added thoughtfully "I don't know how you did it, but Dad already likes you. He usually takes ages to warm up to anyone. You called him 'Dad', and he laughed instead of knocking your head off, so that's a pretty big sign that he likes you"<br/>
Jack chuckled again "Ahh.. that was pretty easy. Your Dad.... When I switched him on, I let him feel how deeply I love you, and how much I already love our girls. We are NOT going to lose them Sam" Jack looked into Sam eyes as they shimmered with tears "I love you Samantha. I will NEVER stop loving you, not even when I die. I will NEVER stop loving you, so yeah... let's get married" Sam smiled at him as tears rolled down her cheeks and Jack leaned down and kissed her. It started out slow and passionate, but it soon turned frantic and Jack began to lead them backwards towards his bedroom as they kissed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. STUD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grab your fan, this one's a bit hot.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam took off her Jacket and dropped it on the floor and then lifted up the hem of her oversized T-shirt and Jack helped it to lift it over her head. Then Sam started to lift her sports bra, but got a little stuck as she tried to get it over her arms and she started to laugh.<br/>
Jack chuckled as he helped her to untangle her arms and then pulled it off for her and then used his hands to cup her breasts.<br/>
"Fuck they're huge" he murmured as he put his mouth over one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth. Sam's breath hitched as pleasure rolled through her and her hands went to his head and curled in his short hair. His hands began to peel her leggings down over her belly as he sucked on the breast, then he kissed down her belly as he lowered himself and pulled her leggings and panties down to her ankles. He undid her boots while she steadied herself with his shoulders and then he pulled them off and helped her to step out of her leggings and panties. Jack looked at her naked body as he stood up, his hands splayed out over her belly and he leaned down to kiss her.<br/>
"Fuck you're huge" he mumbled against her mouth and Sam said an indignant "Hey.." as she playfully pulled away from his kiss and glared at him. Jack chuckled and Sam giggled as they closed in for another kiss and then Sam gasped as she felt heat from Jack's hands sinking into her belly. Jack pulled back to look down at her belly as his hands glowed, and when they looked at each other, their mutual love surged inside them both as their lips met for another kiss. Jack backed her up against his tall bed, got her to sit down and then helped her to lie back with her bottom on the edge of the bed. </p><p>He quickly stripped off as she lay back propped up on her elbows and watched him. He knelt on the floor between her open legs, then put her legs over his shoulders before leaning forward and licking up the length of her pussy as Sam shuddered with pleasure. He soon had his fingers stroking her G-spot, as his mouth teased her clit, when he felt Sam getting close, he sucked hard on her clit and felt an orgasm explode through her as her fingers pressed against his head, encouraging him to keep sucking on her clit as her fluids ran over his chin and hand.<br/>
When Sam began to buck her hips again, he teased her to another orgasm, making her cry out with pleasure as she dug her fingers into his head. When Sam's body relaxed again, Jack lifted her legs off his shoulders and quickly rose to kiss her, letting her taste herself in his mouth as she moaned loudly against his tongue. Jack lifted her legs onto his arms, spreading them wide as he stood between them.<br/>
Sam held up one leg while he held his hard cock and began to press it into her pussy. Once he had it in far enough, he took hold of her leg again, and then lifted her bottom off the bed and pushed her legs forward so her back rolled up a little off the bed as he began to slowly thrust his way deeper and deeper into her pussy while Sam moaned and shuddered with pleasure.<br/>
Once Jack was as deep as he could get, he began to thrust in a firm rhythm, and Sam began to moan louder with each thrust. Her arms were spread out on the bed and she clawed at the bedding as he began to thrust faster, banging firmly against her with each thrust.<br/>
"Oh yes.... Harder..... Fuck me harder" Sam moaned and his hands pushed at the back of her thighs as he thrust forward and bottomed out inside her. Sam began to wail with pleasure and Jack thrust harder and faster until she began to curl up around her belly and cried out "FUCK!" just before she orgasmed again. Sam rocked her body as he kept thrusting into to her, driving her pleasure on until she groaned and collapsed back against the bed and then wailed again with the next thrust. Jack lifted her bottom a little higher and spread her legs out wider, making Sam's mouth open with the next thrust as he bumped straight into her G-spot with each shallow but fast thrust.<br/>
"Oh my God!..." Sam wailed as he thrust hard and fast "OH FUCK!" she almost screamed and then her body was curling upwards again as Jack kept thumping against her G-spot as she clawed at the bedding with her fingers.<br/>
When her body went lax against the bed, she moaned long and loud, and Jack slowed his thrusts and then stopped and almost laughed at the distraught look on Sam's face.<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm not stopping just yet" he smiled<br/>
"Oh thank God!" sighed Sam "Fuck you're amazing" she moaned.</p><p>Jack chuckled and asked her to roll onto her knees. Sam groaned from the effort of moving as Jack helped her up and then waited patiently as she settled herself down onto her hands and knees, "You're going to have to move forward, the bed's too tall to fuck you from the floor like this. Sam moved forward and Jack put his hands on her ass as he climbed up and onto his knees behind her. Sam moaned as his hands spread out over her back, and he activated his healing powers to assess her and check her back after the ride, and then manipulated her lower back until it popped and Sam groaned. He rubbed the muscles for a little while to take the ache out of them, and then he guided his hard cock back into her swollen pussy. Sam shuffled her knees out wider as he slowly sunk his cock deep into her sopping wet pussy.<br/>
Sam moaned with each slide of his cock and then lowered her head a little, and then shifted her hips a little more, before moaning her approval at the pleasure his sliding cock created. Jack kept sliding his cock through her pussy, making Sam shudder with moans of pleasure. He put his fingers near his cock, wet them with her fluids and then smeared them over her asshole as she stilled. Knowing she was still a little nervous about her ass being played with, he took it slow and kept up the pleasurable slide through her pussy as he slowly pressed one finger against Sam's ass hole.<br/>
Sam stiffened a little and Jack encouraged her to relax and just let it happen. Sam took a breath and focused on relaxing her muscles and before long, Jack's finger popped through her tight muscle, making her jolt a little. Jack moved it slowly as he moved his cock, gradually working his finger deeper and deeper until Sam was moaning with pleasure, he then pulled his finger out and immediate pressed two fingers against her ass hole, and Sam made herself relax until his fingers popped through. Sam muttered "Fuck" at the slight stab of discomfort as both fingers stretched her ass, but it didn't take long before Sam was comfortable and enjoying the slide of his fingers against the thin tissues between her pussy and her ass. Jack began to speed up his thrusts a little, and Sam began to widen her hips even more as he slid his fingers through her ass in the opposite direction that his cock was sliding through her pussy.</p><p>"Oh God..." Sam moaned as she seemed to find an angle that was really doing it for her. Jack heard her breath hitching as he thrust and then he gripped her hip with his free hand and began to power harder against her ass, turning his fingers, so he was thumping against his hand and pushing his fingers deeper into her ass. The force against his hand was spreading her asshole even wider as the base of his fingers sunk into her asshole a little. The first few thrusts earned him little flinches of discomfort but then Sam began to moan and started to push back against him harder and harder as he kept thrusting against his hand that had his fingers in her ass.<br/>
Sam lowered her head and began to wail "Fuck!... Oh Fuck!...... Oh my God...... OH Jack...... Fuck...... OH FUCK!", she almost screamed the last words as her orgasm hit her hard. Her body was rocking and shaking as he kept thrusting hard. When her pussy began to clamp on to his cock and her pussy throbbed hard around his cock, Jack groaned and rammed one more time against her ass and rocked against her as his own orgasm almost fried his brain.<br/>
Jack groaned deeply as he ejaculated. Shooting streams of semen deep into her pussy as he rocked against her still throbbing pussy. He groaned again when his body finally stopped ejaculating and slumped over her a little before straightening up and gently withdrawing his fingers from her ass. Sam jolted a little and moaned as his fingers slid out and then he just slowly rocked his cock back and forth in her pussy, to give her aftershocks of pleasure as both their bodies calmed.<br/>
"Holy Fuck!" Sam exclaimed quietly as Jack eased his softening cock out of her pussy.<br/>
Sam eased down onto her hip and then on to her side as she panted and grinned at Jack. "Oh yeah.... I'm definitely going to be your Sugar Mummy" she said and then she started giggling and then groaned "That was amazing. How did you learn to fuck so damn well?" and then she flapped her hand at him "Don't bother... I don't want to know...  I'm happy to just reap the benefits" she said and then she relaxed further on to the bed. </p><p>Jack grinned at her and grabbed a spare blanket and laid it over her. The house was quite chilly and he didn't want her cooling down too fast. Jack went into the bathroom and washed his hands and then grabbed a cloth and cleaned his cock before returning to the bed with a cloth to clean Sam. He coaxed her to open her legs so he could clean her and then chuckled when she just lay there, not bothering to move, with her legs open as she continued to relax. Jack covered her up again, and took the cloth back into the bathroom and rinsed it out and hung it over the edge of the laundry basket, which still had dirty towels in it from a week ago. He sighed and just couldn't be bothered dealing with it, so he walked back out to the bed and then lay down next to Sam and crawled under the blanket with her and wiggled up against her back. Sam rolled over onto her side so he could spoon her properly and gave a contented sigh as he wrapped himself around her.<br/>
"Don't fall asleep, well have to go soon" he warned her and Sam huffed with a little annoyance and then opened her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep. "You're the first woman I've ever brought into the house" Jack told her quietly and Sam rolled onto her back a little so she could look at him.<br/>
"Really?" she asked curiously "I thought that you'd have women falling at your feet, that they'd come here to ride more than just your horses" she admitted "It actually made me jealous to think about it when I was up in the shed, and then I just couldn't get it out of my head, a picture of me riding YOU instead of Jasper" she grinned. "It doesn't worry me... how many women you've been with. I'm a little jealous that I didn't find you sooner, but I understand what it is like to have people hit on you all the time, and I guess it would have been very hard to say no"<br/>
"I bet you always said no" he said softly<br/>
"Yeah well, you know how hopeless I was at sex, and of course, I had my career and reputation to consider too. Mind you, I had no idea what a really good fuck even was until you came along and showed me" she grinned "And Oh Boy... did you ever show me... and you just keep making it better and better" she admitted. "Did the women hit on you a lot?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh yeah" Jack sighed "ALL the time. I fended the persistent ones off for a quite a while. They usually made their interest know with a little joke, or just a tease about something sexual to test the waters and then they kept hinting at it fairly regularly until it just became part of the dialogue to teasingly ask me if they were going to get lucky today for a change, or jokingly ask me if I could smell how attracted they were to me. They would always wear revealing tops and 'accidentally' touch my ass or brush their breast on my arm or chest if they got close enough. It was actually pretty amusing to know that they were always hoping that I'd fuck them. The first time it happened, it was with a woman who'd been about as subtle as a bull when it came to letting me know that she was wanting me to fuck her.... But I'm guessing you don't want to hear the gory details" Jack said with a little chuckle.<br/>
"Actually... it's kinda turning me on... What happened?" Sam asked with grin "You can't leave me hanging now".<br/>
Jack chuckled "Are you sure?" he asked with amusement, and Sam nodded as she squirmed and reached for his soft cock, so Jack continued "We were in the tack room to get a couple of saddles and she 'accidentally' pulled her t-shirt off with her sweater and of course she just happened to have no bra on. Then she just straight out started playing with her nipples right in front of me, and blatantly told me that she was desperate for a good hard fuck. I hadn't had sex in a long time, and there was no stopping my cock from telling me it wanted to give her what she wanted. I got SO hard, SO fast, and my tight jeans made for one downright painful erection. I figured it was either go into the bathroom and get rid of my erection with my hand, or take advantage of what she was offering me and just enjoy a no strings attached fuck. Of course the option for a fuck won pretty easily, and as soon as my hands went to my jeans, she pulled her jeans and panties down, turned around, bent over, put her hands on the wall and told me to fuck her as hard as I wanted. Luckily I had put a condom in my wallet the week before, I think I realised that I wouldn't keep turning them down forever, but when I actually put it on and had my cock in my hand, I suddenly had the brain capacity to remember that it's pretty impossible for me to just to... shove my cock in and go for it. I stood there feeling like an idiot and then she turned her head to see why I was hesitating and saw my cock. Her mouth literally dropped open and she stared at it for a little while, then she grinned at me like she'd just won the lottery, and then she proceeded to pleasure herself right in front of me. Fuck it was hot. She took her boots off and pulled her jeans and panties off and then laid back on a pile of saddle cloths, splayed her legs out wide and kept staring at my cock while she got to the point where she just about shoved her whole damn hand in her pussy and gave herself a massive orgasm. I almost blew just watching her. It was crazy, I couldn't believe how relaxed she was about doing that in front of me. Once she was done, she stood up again, bent over and told me to 'shove that big horse dick in my cunt'. I hadn't had sex since Sara had died, so I rather embarrassingly didn't last very long, but she managed to orgasm anyway. When it was over, she just got dressed and thanked me for the fun. She explained that she was a single mum and found it rather difficult to satisfy her sexual needs because she didn't want to bring men into her home, and couldn't afford to use a babysitter and pay for a motel room at the same time. She just genuinely needed to let off some steam and scratch an itch, while her kids had been at school. It made me think twice about why the women were always hitting on me, and that for most of them, it would just be purely just mutual itch scratching with no strings. After that first time, I was more receptive to their advances. I picked and chose a bit, finding out if they genuinely just needed an itch scratched or if they were looking for something more" Jack paused and hesitated for a moment before he continued.</p><p>"Sara and I had a healthy sex life, she enjoyed having regular sex, and even after Charlie was born and we had a kid in the house, our regular sex didn't really change, but she could never take... ALL of me. I could never put my full length inside her, so I always had to be careful so I didn't hurt her. That first woman took every single inch and the feeling of not having to... be careful... and that fact that she WANTED it hard, made for a pretty amazing fuck. I hadn't been able to fuck hard like that for over ten years, so it was even more tempting to keep doing it. It DID make me feel guilty for quite a while... having sex with someone other than Sara was just... strange. I knew that I didn't want another relationship, and I certainly didn't want to risk getting anyone pregnant, so I was firm in setting some ground rules right from the start. I never let them in the house. They usually just wanted a hard and fast fuck in the stables or the tack room anyway, but I didn't want to ever think of any of the sex as anything but just a fun, no strings attached fuck. Just meaningless pleasure to avoid having to use my hand for a change. A lot of them were married, their husbands would drop them off for a lesson or a trail ride and the women would always suggest that I 'service' them like my stallion, but I always turned them down if I knew, or suspected that they were married. It was just an easy way to scratch an itch that didn't involve going to a bar and getting half pissed. They would come and pay for my time, and for a while there I just didn't care whether it was a lesson or a fuck. It was just a safe way to get their own itches scratched. I was a bit of a heartless prick though, I never let mouths get involved. No kissing or oral sex, and I always made them get themselves wet and ready for me while I just watched, and then turned them around and just fucked them from behind so it wasn't... 'personal', and of course I never EVER fucked them without a condom. Occasionally some of them wouldn't let me near them when they saw the size of my cock. They would stare at it and their eyes would just about fall out of their heads" Sam snorted a laugh as she continued to stroke his cock and Jack chuckled before going on.</p><p>"Some of them would ask me just to put a 'little bit' in to see what if felt like, but they'd soon be begging for the whole damn thing and be back the following week for more. I had one crazy woman show up with her best friend, just so she could prove that she wasn't lying about the size of my cock, and then her friend watched while I fucked her and then begged me to fuck her too. Last year, I finally started getting a bit sick of it, and I actually started cutting back on what lessons I took to avoid having to fuck them. I suddenly started feeling.... used, and then it got to the point where I felt like I was just a Goddamn prostitute. And then a few months ago, suddenly I just couldn't face doing it at ALL. It just made me feel sick to even think about it. I ended up passing the women off to Dave and Matt and then I even completely stopped taking lessons and trail rides then too, just so they would stop hitting on me. The fella's had their own fair share of women after them, but they were happy to fuck a few more, and actually got quite a kick out of fucking the 'older' more experienced ladies, and to tell you the truth, the older ladies LOVED getting fucked by men less than half their age" Sam snorted another laugh and Jack groaned as Sam gave his hard cock and extra firm stroke. "I always made sure that the fella's knew that they were under no obligation, and could turn all of them down if they wanted to. I made a hard and fast rule that they wear condoms and I even made sure there was always a good supply in the tack room just in case. Lately they've been getting sick of it too, so I think there are now a lot of unsatisfied women being turned away after their trail rides or lessons. If I do sell this place as an ongoing business, I think the new owners are going to be in for a shock and wonder what kind of business they actually bought!". </p><p>Sam laughed "I can just imagine women asking you to fuck them like a stallion, although yeah, my main fantasy was to ride you even though it's something I'd never done. Oh, and by the way, as soon as I'm not pregnant anymore, THAT fantasy is going to be coming true again" Sam informed him with a saucy grin. "But I must admit, when you fuck me from behind it IS pretty damn hot, especially when you start pounding into me and I get the angle just right. I definitely love it when you fuck me hard and fast and I certainly LOVE taking every inch of your huge cock" she smirked as she gave him another firm stroke, which made his hips bump forward as he groaned. "I guess when they put their hands on the wall, you could REALLY slam into them hey?" she asked as she squeezed her legs together.<br/>
Jack chuckled at her as he felt her squirming "Want to try it do you?"<br/>
"Well, you must be an expert at using THAT position by now" she grinned as she gave him another firm stroke.<br/>
Jack started to give more little thrusts with his hips "Jealous?"<br/>
"Oh definitely. You need to put me out of my misery and show me just how good you are at fucking like a stallion" she smirked, and then she waggled her eyebrows suggestively "Service me, you STUD" she purred and then giggled as Jack groaned and shook his head as he laughed.<br/>
Jack got up and then reached his hand out to Sam as she looked at his huge hard cock "You REALLY are huge" she grinned at him "No wonder they compared you to a stallion" she said as she took his hand and he helped her off the bed. Jack pulled her up and smiled at her.<br/>
"So... You want me to 'service' you hey?" he grinned.<br/>
"How much do you charge?" Sam asked with an innocent looking smile.</p><p>"Oh.. Well... For me to come out of retirement, my fee is going to have to go up to about a million and a half" he said seriously and Sam cracked up laughing, making Jack laugh with her as she put her hand around his hard cock again and kept stroking it until she could control her laughter.<br/>
She soon stopped laughing when Jack kissed her deeply, quickly igniting her arousal as their tongues danced together. His hands went to her nipples as she kept stroking his cock, and he used his thumbs to tease them and then began to gently tug on them, making Sam moan around his tongue as her thighs squeezed together.<br/>
Jack broke the kiss and trailed one of his hands down to see how wet she was, and smiled when he found her pussy absolutely sopping wet. He led her over to the bedroom wall and Sam leaned forward and parted her legs as she put her hands on the wall. She turned her head to look back at him as he stroked her wet pussy with his fingers.<br/>
"Any tricks to making it REALLY good?" she asked with a grin.<br/>
"Definitely. Try to roll your hips back, and put a dip in your back if it's not too uncomfortable for your belly, then I can hit harder against your pussy instead of your ass and get deeper inside you" Sam's pussy clenched around his fingers as she gave a little moan and she adjusted her feet a little wider, turned her heels out a bit and dipped her back so he could see more of her pussy.<br/>
"Oh yeah... just like that" he groaned as he stroked her pussy. Jack then grasped his cock and began to rub the head of his cock over her wet pussy, making Sam moan with anticipation as her arousal skyrocketed.<br/>
Jack pressed his cock into her pussy and eased it in all the way before giving a few slides through her pussy to make sure she was definitely ready, then he put one of his hands on top of her ass and told her not to move, then he pulled back with one hand near the base of his cock and pulled his cock right out of her pussy and then slammed it straight back in.</p><p>"Oh Fuck!" Sam cried out with surprise as he slammed his cock through her entrance, and when he did it again and again, she was soon wailing at the sensation of him repeatedly pushing so hard through the entrance of her pussy. When he stopped and kept his cock inside her Sam moaned "Holy Fuck that felt good" so Jack did it again a few more times and then grasped her hips and told her to lock her elbows and push back.<br/>
Once she was in position, Jack slid in all the way and made sure that it wasn't uncomfortable for her before he started to thrust.<br/>
He quickly picked up speed and Sam was soon wailing again. Every time he thumped hard against her pussy, his balls hit her clit, and the feeling of him slamming against her so hard, made her feel like he was asserting his dominance over her and showing her just how powerful and strong he was. It surprised her that Jack being so dominant and forceful made her feel so aroused. When Jonas had tried to fuck her hard, all it seemed like he was doing, was hurting her and she hadn't liked it at all. But Jack, Holy fuck!, Jack doing it hard was setting her on fire in the most incredible way.<br/>
One of Jack's hands went to Sam's hair and he gently grasped her hair and pulled back on it until her head was tilted back towards him and her back was bowing even lower. Sam loved it. His cock was giving her incredible pleasure and she angled her heels out even more, and then went up onto her toes to rotate back towards him and bow her back a little more, as her wails got louder. He seemed to be hitting this incredible magical spot inside her, and even though she felt helpless and under his complete control in this position, she didn't feel anything but trust. Jack pulled more firmly on her hair and slammed harder against her pussy and Sam found herself wailing rather loudly through a massive orgasm as Jack kept slamming against her.<br/>
She felt her legs shaking like crazy and then Jack slammed hard against her and groaned long and loud as he orgasmed. He let her hair go and curled his hand under her arm and held her shoulder, pulling her body back against him as he rocked hard with each thrust as he ejaculated deep in her pussy. When he finally finished, Sam's legs were still trembling and she was panting hard as he groaned again. He straighten up as he let her shoulder go and rubbed his hands over her back and hips as he slid forward and back through her pussy.</p><p>"Oh my God..." Sam moaned "That was totally worth a million and a half" and Jack laughed as he eased his cock out of her and then helped her to stand up straight. Sam was laughing with him as she turned around and he put his arms around her and held her. He could feel that her legs still trembling and asked her if she was okay.<br/>
"I just had the biggest orgasm I've EVER had before... while standing on my TOES... and you wonder WHY my legs are shaking?" she asked him with a laugh, then she groaned a little "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk back to the barn after this, no wonder those women kept coming back for more... Holy fuck that was good" she added with a giggle, as she leaned her head against his chest.<br/>
"Maybe you'd better lie down for a bit" he suggested with a bit of a chuckle, relieved that Sam found his past sexual history to be a big turn-on instead of a turn-off, and he dipped down a bit and put an arm under her legs and lifted her as she put her arm around his neck. He put her down on the bed and then lay behind her and pulled the blanket up over them as he snuggled up against her and wrapped his arm around her as she lay her head on his arm.</p><p>"I want to go and see Grizzly's Ranch today if Kawalsky will let us. If it really IS as good as what you say, then we should go for it and find out how much he wants for it and how much he wants for his mares, and then we'll do the sums and we'll work out a way to make it happen. If his property back's onto Government land... to Military land, then there is going to be air restrictions, which means that it's going to make it that much safer for us to live there with our kids. And if it's THAT much safer, and we can do as much as we can to ensure our kids can't be seen by the public, then the easier it's going to be for us to get the Brass to leave us alone to raise our kids in peace"<br/>
Jack was silent for a moment "Even if it means going into debt?"</p><p>"If we have to, then we have to. I can always churn out a couple more books, and actually one of the Universities has been bugging me about updating their physics text books. I mean let's face it, I'm definitely going to take some time off to be with the babies after they're born, and writing is certainly something I can do at home while they're sleeping... and they will probably be good sleepers if they're going to be growing fast. The only thing is that, realistically, I think you're probably going to have to give up letting outside mares come to visit Firestorm, unless we can strictly limit the times that anyone else is on the property. If we know in advance, then it will be easy enough to stay out of sight, but we can't have people calling in to check their mares unannounced".<br/>
"If I get the extra mares off Grizzly, then I would have to seriously look at stopping outside mares anyway. My hands are going to be full with my own stock, without having to worry about anyone else's, and it would certainly save money on the insurance if we don't have as many customers coming onto the property. We can set strict appointment times for people coming to look at any horses for sale, and now, more and more people are doing their horse shopping over the internet, which would help even more"<br/>
"I can certainly make you up a good website, and you're right, the internet is fast becoming a very handy selling tool. So... We go have a good look, and then we sit down and do the sums... Sound good?"<br/>
"Yeah. Okay. Let's do it" smiled Jack and then kissed her on the shoulder "We need to get going, so I'd better give you a helping hand". Jack put his hand on her hip and activated his healing powers and removed all the fatigue from Sam's muscles. "Better?" he asked as the glow faded from his hand.<br/>
"MUCH better" Sam sighed "Alright. Let's get dressed, then you can grab some clothes and toiletries and whatever else you need, then we beam back to the SGC and convince Kawalsky to let me go on a short car ride".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. THE PROPERTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Sam ended up having a quick shower together, and then Jack packed a bag and Sam took the rest of her things that she’d left behind when she had gone camping, but left her helmet and gloves in Jack’s house. Sam checked her bike and was pleased to find that Dave had found a clean tarp to cover it with so it wouldn’t get dusty while it was in the barn. Jack helped Sam balance as she put her leg over the bike and then she started it up and let it run for a bit before turning if off again. Sam sighed as sat on it, knowing that she probably wouldn’t be riding it again for a little while. Jack helped her get off and covered the bike up for her again, and then they went into Firestorm and Jasper's barn and gave them a pat goodbye. They said goodbye to Dave and Matt and told them that they were going to go and talk to Grizzly about buying his Ranch and then go from there, then Sam called to let the Prometheus know they were ready to be beamed back to the SGC.</p><p>When they arrived in the Gateroom, Kawalsky was waiting for them and Sam quickly asked if she and Jack could go for a short drive so they could have a look at a property. Sam was almost bouncing on the spot as she explained that they had just found out about a property that was going to be put on the market, and that it might be the perfect solution to enable them to convince the Brass that they could safely live somewhere other than the SGC.<br/>
Kawalsky was silent for a moment “You know I've been ordered to restrict you to Base and I’ve already gone against that order once today because I knew you were going somewhere safe. How can you ensure that you won’t be seen by anyone if I let you go?”</p><p>“Remember Grizzly? It's his place, and it actually shares a boundary with Cheyenne Mountain Complex's land. The house is in a very private location at the back of the property, and if I ask him to send his employees off the property for a couple of hours, then he'll do it. We can make sure that Sam’s pregnancy can’t be seen while we’re travelling. I trust Grizzly completely, and if I didn’t, you know damn well that I wouldn’t even consider taking Sam with me” said Jack as he smiled at Kawalsky “So, can we go?”.<br/>
Kawalsky smiled “I tell you what, if you make sure that no one else will be on the property when you arrive, I'll send some armed Marines with you, so they can ensure that no one enters the property while you're there. I'll also make sure the Prometheus is on standby for an emergency beam out just in case”.</p><p>Sam smiled at Kawalsky's over-protectiveness. She knew that he'd get in big trouble with the Brass if they found out that he let her go somewhere without a safety plan in place, so she knew that she'd simply have to accept it. “Chauffeur, armed Body Guards AND the Prometheus... Now doesn’t THAT make me feel special. Jack already knows the Property will be suitable for his horses, so all we need to do is assess whether or not it would be approved by the Brass, or what security modifications we would need to do to bring it up to scratch. I don’t think we’ll need more than an hour or two to look it over, talk to Grizzly and hopefully make a deal”.<br/>
Even though Sam was looking as though the fresh air had done her the world of good, he had to ask... “Are you sure that you’re physically feeling good enough to be going out again today?” asked Kawalsky with a little concern.<br/>
“Yes. We had an opportunity to… top up my energy while we were at Jack's” Sam said as she grinned at Kawalsky with raised eyebrows, and then gave him a cheeky salute as she spoke again "So, YES SIR!... I'm feeling VERY good" then Sam turned and headed out of the Gateroom to go to their VIP room as Kawalsky chuckled with amusement.</p><p>Kawalsky looked at Jack “You... 'topped up'... her energy? It looks more like she put her finger in a high voltage power socket” he mused with a big grin.<br/>
“Who needs a power socket when you have a huge Ancient-powered battery to insert” smirked Jack, then turned to follow Sam and Kawalsky burst out laughing.<br/>
It had been a long time since he'd seen Sam so genuinely happy. She was in a very stressful situation, with worse yet to come, and it was great to know that being with Jack could make her that happy. She deserved it, and he knew he would to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way. Even if it meant conveniently forgetting that he'd seen horse hair on Sam’s lower legs.<br/>
Yep… There was no way he was going to get Sam in trouble with Janet, because obviously going for a ride on a horse was good for Sam’s soul… unless it was more to do with having a ride... on Jack. Kawalsky shook his head and quickly got rid of the image forming in his mind. He thought of Sam like a sister... well... sort of... he LOVED her like a sister. There had been quite a few times when they'd had to pretend that Sam was his wife, or even his 'property'... and there had been times that they'd had to fake having sex to prove it so he could keep Sam safe. He had never had any trouble... 'performing'... so he obviously didn't quite think of her like a sister. Sam was sexy as hell and the fact that she didn't 'flaunt' it, made her even sexier.<br/>
The first time they'd had to have fake sex, it had been extremely awkward and quite embarrassing for both of them. They'd had no choice but to get completely naked, and unfortunately Sam had been quite stressed by it. He'd done what he could to make it easier on her, and had used his own body to try and block Sam's from their sight as much as possible. He'd felt her trembling as he'd eased his weight down onto her body, and under her fake smile she'd looked like she was going to puke.<br/>
He'd felt terrible that she'd had to be so exposed, and put in such a defenseless position. After the mission where Sam had almost been raped when she'd been stolen and sold, they'd a private talk about other sexual hazards that may happen when they encountered other societies that was controlled by men. Sam had confessed that she'd been raped when she was younger, so when they'd actually had to fake having sex, he'd understood why she was on the verge of freaking out.<br/>
His erection was pressed between their naked bodies and he was going to have to thrust against her and convince the witnesses that they were having sex. He'd whispered into her ear, and he'd dared her to see how fast she could make him ejaculate. Sam had looked at him with a bit of shock, but then her mouth had curved into a grin and she'd whispered back that she bet that he COULDN'T get her to orgasm, and whoever orgasmed first owed the other a six-pack of beer.<br/>
Of course Sam had won. She was sexy as hell with a kick ass body that had only gotten better with time. Sam didn't have a lot of experience with how to share mutual pleasure with a partner, because her Ex had been a complete Bastard, but she'd learned a thing or two about faking orgasms, and she'd almost fooled him into believing that she'd had one. Her sexy moans and the way that she'd dug her fingernails into his ass had made it extremely hard to stay in control, and he'd orgasmed rather fast, ejaculating all over her lower belly as he groaned against the side of her neck.<br/>
When he'd looked at her face and seen her triumphant smirk, he'd known that they were going to be okay with what had just happened, and after that, they'd always stuck to the same formula and tried to get the other one to orgasm first. He HAD actually managed to get her to orgasm a few times over the years, but there had also been a few times that he knew that she'd faked it and let him 'win' so he wouldn't feel like shit for having to use her body to pleasure himself enough to masturbate, and then ejaculate on her skin. He knew that Sam never used to enjoy having sex, so to see her attitude about sex change so completely, was a big relief, and he was glad that Sam was obviously not having any problems with being able to take Jack's huge cock. He'd seen Jack naked in the change rooms plenty of times during their history of serving together, so he knew damn well what had put that satisfied smile on Sam’s face, and honestly, he was extra glad to know without a doubt, that thanks to Jack, Sam was now truly enjoying sex, because even after giving Sam a few good orgasms while they'd faked sex, he hadn't been able to change her mind about sex at all. Jack’s smile had been as big as Sam’s, so it looked like the sex had been pretty damn hot for both of them... and yeah... he was REALLY happy... for BOTH of them.</p><p>Kawalsky went to his office and called in three very experienced Marines, and told them that they would be accompanying Jack and Sam while they attended to a personal matter off base. He told them that they would be dropping them off at a private residence, and one of them would need to maintain a discreet distance while ensuring their safety, and the other two would be returning to the entry point of the property to ensure that they were not seen by anyone while they were there.<br/>
He reminded them that anything they saw or heard was to be instantly forgotten because the matter was private and therefore confidential, and that both Colonel Carter and Jack O’Neill were to be protected by whatever means necessary to ensure their safety. He told them that if they encountered anything that might cause a security risk, that they were either to contact him straight away, or if the matter was urgent, then they were to directly contact the Prometheus, which would be on standby in case they needed to be beamed out in an emergency situation, and that included any medical emergency as well. </p><p>The SGC personnel had now been officially informed of Sam’s pregnancy. The speculation and rumors had spread fast after she'd been rushed unconscious to the Stargate by the stranger who'd saved Earth, especially about the fact that the Event Horizon and Jack's hands had been glowing. Sam had suggested that the best course of action would be to tell them a 'slightly modified' version of the truth, and Jack, Kawalsky and General Hammond had agreed. The Personnel had been told that she was pregnant and that she had unknowingly been in the very early stages of pregnancy while on the mission to save Earth from Anubis. They were told that her Tok'ra-altered body chemistry had affected the pregnancy when she had traveled through the Stargate, and then the Ancient technology used to defend Earth, had affected her as well, and as a result, her health had been compromised and her pregnancy was progressing at a vastly increased speed. They'd been ordered, that under no circumstances was any information about Sam's pregnancy allowed to leave the SGC, and that their cooperation would help to ensure Colonel Carter’s continued safety, as well as the safety of the babies she was carrying. They'd also been told that Sam's babies had inherited her Alien body chemistry, and as a result, their existence was highly classified, and anyone revealing information about their existence, would be violating National Security.</p><p>The information release had soon caused an insane amount of internal chatter, but Sam figured that if they were told the truth, then they would be more likely to understand that her safety relied on their ability to keep yet another secret, just like she relied on them not to tell anyone about her having Alien body chemistry. After Sam had been abducted and almost murdered because of her Alien body chemistry, everyone at the SGC had all become extra vigilant about keeping Sam's secret, and so they all completely understood that if the information was revealed to the wrong person, then Sam, her babies, and the whole Stargate program could be at risk.<br/>
The Personnel were all very supportive about her pregnancy, and after the news had spread that Sam had been rushed unconscious to the Stargate a second time, were also VERY concerned for Sam’s physical health, as well as the health of her babies. They all knew that it had been a surprise pregnancy, because they knew that Sam would have been on mandatory contraception while serving on a team, but they didn’t know that the pregnancy wouldn't have been possible without Jack's Ancient gene. Sam had chosen to reveal that Jack O’Neill was her Fiance, as well as the Father of her babies, but she saw no reason to tell them just how recently they had met, and they definitely didn't tell them that the babies would have powers.</p><p>All the Personnel respected and liked Sam very much, and she was always put on a bit of a pedestal, especially by the other women she served with. Sam’s firm but easy-going manner had made her into a very well respected 2IC of the Base, and Kawalsky was grateful to have such an outstanding person to back him up. He'd spoken to Sam about what she intended to do for the foreseeable future, and while she definitely intended to stay in the position of his 2IC, for which he was truly grateful, she was going to give up leading SG1 and hand the leadership of her team over to Cameron Mitchell, and concentrate more on the science side of things for a while.</p><p>He'd been a little surprised when she'd put her idea forward just before they'd had Cameron beamed in. He didn’t know Mitchell very well, but if Sam thought that he was a suitable replacement, then there was no way that he would doubt her. He knew that Sam would never play favourites and risk SG1's safety.<br/>
Sam told him that Mitchell was good at keeping his cool, friendly and easy going, but played by the rules, and if it came down to it, then he would willingly risk his life to keep his team safe, just like he'd risked his life for them in Antarctica. Sam had told him that he would respect Teal’c’s knowledge and expertise, be a great role model for Williams, and that he had the heart and patience of a saint and would survive having to put up with Daniel. </p><p>Sam told him that she would want to be able to tag along sometimes, especially if they needed extra Tech help with something, and that she might even slot back into the team full-time once the babies had grown a bit, but she'd stressed to him, that even if she DID come back to the team full-time, then she would still want Mitchell to lead the team.<br/>
That had surprised him, but it had also been the main reason that he'd given approval for Sam to offer Mitchell the position.<br/>
If Sam was willing to be led by Cameron Mitchell, even though she currently outranked him, then that was all the convincing he'd needed. For Sam to let the leadership position go was one thing, but to then re-join the team and be comfortable being ‘bossed about’ by someone else, meant that she REALLY trusted Mitchell. He was a little worried that SG1 wouldn’t have a full-time Tech specialist as good as Sam, but Sam told him that she'd been teaching Williams a lot while having him on the team and she was confident that he had enough knowledge to fill the gap unless a complete disaster happened. </p><p>Sam had struck gold with Captain Andrew Williams, and he’d ended up being a great fit for the team. SG1 had been a team of three for a few weeks until Sam had finally chosen a fourth under duress from himself. He personally knew how much trouble SG1 got into, and he'd been very firm about her having another experienced soldier to back her up. Sam had tried out three different Major’s, but they had both been complete disasters.<br/>
The first one, had trouble accepting orders from a woman, and he had subsequently been kicked out of the SGC when he had questioned Sam’s judgement and gone against her orders because he thought he had a better idea about how to approach something because he was a man. His arrogance had put the whole team at risk, and Sam had come home injured and furious. </p><p>The second Major had problems with the way SG1 operated. SG1 always encountered more dangerous situations than most teams, and he thought that some of their ‘rituals’ weren’t necessary, especially when it came to the extra measure’s they took to protect Sam when they were meeting new cultures where the men’s attitude towards women were less than ideal. Sam is an extremely attractive woman, so they had always made sure that she was never left alone in those types of societies. One of them would always accompany her, even if it was just to go to the toilet.<br/>
If they stayed overnight in such a place, then they took extra precautions and sometimes they had to go to the lengths of pretending that Sam was married or in a relationship with one of them, which had always fallen on Kawalsky’s shoulders.<br/>
SG1 had stayed for a couple of nights in a particularly sexist, male ruled civilisation so they could do some research on an Ancient based device that was too big to bring home. It was a hot, sweaty planet and the team had stayed in a Hostel style accommodation, where they had to use a shared toilet and showering facilities.<br/>
Major Stafford had been tasked with 'Sam duty' for the evening while Daniel and Teal’c was trying to translate some strange dialect of Goa’uld they had found in a nearby ‘Temple’. Sam had been working out in the humid weather all day and had wanted to shower before turning in, and Major Stafford was supposed to have been standing outside the bathroom door so Sam could shower without having to worry about any unwanted attention from the many males who had expressed a desire to ‘buy’ Sam, or possibly pay to ‘use’ her for the night.</p><p>He’d walked away and left her, to investigate a fight between two men. It had been a set-up to get him away from Sam, and she had been attacked and almost raped. Sam had come home with a black eye and nasty bruises around her throat, as well as three cracked knuckles that she had suffered when trying to save herself from the two men.<br/>
Sam had been rinsing her hair out under the running water, and not hearing the door open and close, meant that she had been taken by surprise. The biggest guy had grabbed her around the throat and punched her in the face, stunning her before they dragged her out from under the shower. Daniel and Teal’c had heard the loud commotion of the men brawling and came out to see what was happening. Then they had seen Major Stafford watching the men brawl and had both immediately rushed to the communal bathroom to check on Sam. </p><p>She had managed to get a few good punches in, but by the time they got there, they’d opened the door to see her lying on the wet floor with one man lying on top of her, trying to shove his exposed erection into her while she bucked and fought. The other man was using one hand under her chin to clamp her mouth shut so she couldn’t scream and the other hand was trapping her wrists on the floor above her head. Teal’c had rammed the guy holding Sam’s head and wrists, while Daniel had pulled the other man backwards off of Sam.<br/>
After the two men were knocked out cold, Teal'c and Daniel had quickly covered a distressed and trembling Sam with a towel and started assessing her injuries just as Major Stafford came rushing in. </p><p>Daniel had stayed to help Sam get dry and dressed, while Teal’c had dragged Stafford out of the bathroom, shoved him up against the outside wall and in a cold hard voice had told him to watch the door like he was supposed to, and then Teal’c had dragged the two unconscious men out of the bathroom before going back to their room to start packing their gear.<br/>
They had taken Sam straight back to the SGC to get her checked out by Janet. Sam’s cheekbone had been cracked and her eye had been swollen shut within a couple of hours. Her throat was so bruised that she could barely talk and she had a nasty concussion from the hard punch, as well as hitting the back of her head when they had forced her to the floor. Her right hand had been swollen and was x-rayed to reveal three cracked knuckles from where she had connected punches in a bid to defend herself. Kawalsky had been absolutely furious when he’d found out that what had happened to Sam, was because of Stafford’s negligence, and although Stafford had been very remorseful about abandoning his post to watch a fight, Kawalsky knew that even though he'd learned a very hard lesson, neither Sam or himself, would ever trust him to watch her six again.</p><p>The third guy had been good on paper, but terrible in the field and had gotten himself badly injured on their second mission. Sam had all but thrown her hands up in disgust and told Kawalsky that she would rather stay a team of three than to risk her team by trying out another person to fill the spot.<br/>
Kawalsky had relented for a while and then Sam had come to him and asked him for permission to try out Captain Andrew Williams.<br/>
He was a relatively new addition to the SGC and Sam had met him when he'd introduced himself in the Commissary and told her how much he respected her work on SG1 as well as in the field of science.<br/>
They had got talking over lunch and he’d informed Sam that he had been recruited to the Science Department to help with tech research before it got shipped to Area 51 for a more detailed study. Sam had just clicked with him straight away, and when Teal’c and Daniel had joined them at the table, they had all gotten on really well.<br/>
The next day Sam had asked Kawalsky about William’s field experience and then had asked him for the okay to try Williams out for SG1. He’d told her that if Williams actually wanted to try out for the team, then it was okay with him, so they tried him out and Sam had finally found her fourth. </p><p>It was a big deal for Sam to trust her team with someone, so he knew it would have been stupid not to trust in her suggestion about Cameron Mitchell as a suitable replacement. He was glad that Mitchell had been willing to accept the position, because it had also solved the problem of how to keep him out of sight for a while as he ‘recovered’. It would mean staying under the mountain, but at least he would have a great job to keep him occupied.</p><p>When Jack let Kawalsky know that they could leave in twenty minutes, he let the Marines know and asked them to go pick up their sidearms and get the vehicle that he'd assigned for their use. He asked them to drive it to the freight elevator that Jack and Sam would be using to lessen the risk of Sam’s pregnancy being seen by non-SGC personnel. Once they were bundled into the car, Jack spread out a blanket for Sam and she basically pulled it up to her neck even though the windows of the vehicle were tinted. When they got to the property, they went through an open entrance gate and had to drive up a private road for a mile before they reached another gate that was part of a very solidly built security fence.<br/>
The gates were controlled electronically, and they had to be buzzed in, which was a big plus and Sam began to feel very hopeful that they might not need to do any improvements to the properties security.<br/>
There were lots of neatly post and rail fenced paddocks with a shelter shed in each one, and then as they got further up the long driveway, they saw lots of yards, both covered and uncovered, and then there were two huge barns and a covered Arena on one side of the driveway, and on the other side of the driveway was an even bigger barn next to a huge completely enclosed Arena.</p><p>On the sides of the barns that Sam could see, there were rows of stable doors that opened out into individual yards, so the horses could be let out of their stables and straight into a yard, and the horses could choose to come or go as they please if the stable door was left open. There was a house with a beautiful yard and flower garden not far from the two big barns, and next to the other barn and covered arena was a smaller house and a few cabins, presumably all for employees. There was another smaller, barn closer to the house, and another fully covered arena was between the barn and the house. The covered arena's were basically shed's with a sand surfaced riding Arena inside them, the walls were made with some wall panels that could be opened up in nice weather, but when the panel were all closed, then no one would be able to see who was inside, or what they were doing, and Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought of their kids being able to ride with absolutely no risk of being seen. </p><p>The main house was surrounded by a tall, thick privacy hedge, that joined up to the side wall of the smaller barn, so the barn and the covered Arena were both accessible from the front yard of the house. There were another set of gates that operated electronically, but these ones were solid wood so with those and the thick hedge, they ensured that no one could see anything that was happening in the front yard of the house, and only the second story of the house could be seen without opening the gates which made Sam realise that this property truly would be perfect for them. </p><p>When the gate opened, there was a big expanse of green lawn with neat flower beds around the edges. The barn and covered arena was separated from the front yard by a secure looking fence that looked as though it was either meant to keep younger children, or possibly a pet dog, from going into the barn or the Arena. Now that they were inside the gates, she could see that this barn also had exterior yards for each stable as well.<br/>
The brick and stone clad house was as beautiful as it was massive. It had a beautiful extra wide roofed porch around the front and it completely wrapped around the side of the house. The porch had an entertaining area, with tables and chairs and also a few outdoor lounges, and a big grill/outdoor kitchen set up that she knew Jack would love. There was also a very large large multi-car garage that joined onto the side of the house, and the other side joined onto an enclosed walkway that connected to the covered arena, to provide a way to go there, and then onto the barn without getting wet through the winter, which made Sam's smile even bigger as she considered the added ways to keep their kids out of sight while still allowing relative freedom. </p><p>The house and yard were beautiful, but the design also had a very 'homey' feel, and Sam instantly knew that she would be very happy living here. The car stopped in an undercover area that had an enclosed walkway that joined it up to the porch near the front door. It had obviously been designed so that people would not get wet or too cold while they got out of their car and went to the door during bad weather. Sam grinned, knowing that a lot of money had been spent to ensure the winter weather was not an inconvenience for the owners OR their visiting guests, and all that protection from the weather, would also provide added security and privacy for their kids. One of the Marines got out and stayed with them, while the other two drove back to park just inside the second set of gates, where they would wait for a call to say that they were ready to leave.</p><p>Jack knocked on the door and they heard someone shout for them to come in, so Jack opened the door and went in, followed by Sam and the Marine brought up the rear. Jack led them through an entry room, and then turned into a large lounge area where Grizzly was sitting on a chair next to a table that had a computer and a few other gadgets on it, most likely one that allowed him to open the electronic gates for them.<br/>
Jack knew that Grizzly didn't usually keep the gates to the house shut, and normally only shut the outer property gates at night, so he knew that Grizzly had closed them to help ensure their privacy and safety while they were here. When Jack had called, he had explained to Grizzly that he was bringing someone with him, and that they needed to take some security precautions to ensure their safety. When Jack asked Grizzly if it would be okay if he could make sure that no one but him was on the property when they came, Grizzly had been quiet for a moment, and then asked Jack if he was okay. Jack explained that the person accompanying him was a military officer, and that they had recently received some threats that needed to be taken very seriously. He didn't like lying to Grizzly, but essentially it was close enough to the truth.</p><p>Sam hadn’t really known what to expect, but Grizzly was taller than Jack by about an inch, and had a broad set of shoulders which should have made him look like a very solid man, but it was easy to see that the accident had badly affected his health, because his clothes were fairly loose and his face was a little gaunt.<br/>
Grizzly stood up with the help of his hand crutches, his smiling eyes staying focused on Jack as Jack went straight to him and gave him a cautious hug so as not to upset Grizzly's balance.<br/>
“Grizzly… I’d like to say it’s good to see you, but you aren’t looking as well as what you did three weeks ago. Are you okay?” asked Jack with clear concern.<br/>
“I’ve been better. Have you come to snap up my mares?” Grizzly asked Jack with a grin, clearly fending off the question about his health. Grizzly then looked past him to see the uniformed and armed Marine hovering in the entrance to the lounge room, then looked back at Jack, before looking at Sam as she came out from behind Jack and stood by his side.</p><p>Jack turned to look at the Marine, then asked him to wait outside while they talked. The Marine then looked at Sam, who nodded her head with a smile to confirm that she wanted him to go outside. After he'd saluted Sam and gone outside, Jack turned back to see Grizzly staring at Sam, who had turned back after dismissing the Marine and slipped one of her hands into Jack's.<br/>
After a moment Grizzly turned to look at him “That fella wasn’t going to leave until this here young lady gave him the go ahead. Are you two in a relationship... because I can see who wears the pants… ” Grizzly inquired with a big grin.<br/>
“Yes we are... and yes she does... and I’m perfectly happy with the fact that she wears the pants in our relationship” said Jack with a grin.<br/>
Sam snorted a laugh at Jack's response and then she smiled at Grizzly and introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Samantha Carter, Jack’s Fiancée. It’s lovely to meet you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. GRIZZLY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fiancée?” Grizzly questioned with clear surprise “I wasn’t even aware that he was seeing anyone”.<br/>
“As you can see” Sam said with a smile as she opened her coat and indicated to her pregnant belly “We’ve known each other long enough to know that we’re in love and want to get married”<br/>
Grizzly looked at Jack with a shocked but broad smile “You gonna be a Dad again? Jack... You old dog… How in the hell did you hornswaggle this beautiful young lady into…. Hey” Grizzly paused suddenly and looked back at Sam “Did you say your name was Samantha?” he questioned with surprise. When Sam nodded, Grizzly looked back at Jack as his eyes narrowed.<br/>
“I swear I’d never even seen Sam before I started bugging you about selling Stardust to me” Jack said as he smiled at Sam.<br/>
Grizzly looked back at Samantha “I met Stardust today. She’s beautiful” Sam told him with a smile.</p><p>Grizzly kept looking at her for a moment and then pointed one of his crutches to a framed photo on one of the walls “Go have a look and tell me what you see” Grizzly told them with a soft smile.<br/>
Sam briefly looked at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders to acknowledge that he had no idea what Grizzly was talking about, and then walked with Sam to look at the photo.<br/>
“Oh wow!” gasped Sam as she looked at the photo “Is this your wife?” she asked as she turned back to Grizzly. The photo was of a much younger version of a very solid muscled Grizzly, standing next to a petite blonde, blue eyed woman who looked remarkably similar to Sam.<br/>
“She certainly was. She died a while before Jack and I met. Her name was Samantha too. I named Stardust in her memory. I was actually surprised at myself when I agreed to let Jack take her, but now I’m extra glad that I did” Grizzly said quietly “So… How in the heck did Jack manage to catch a beautiful young woman like you?” he asked with a bit of a chuckle as he awkwardly lowered himself down in an armchair and leaned his crutches up against the side of the chair.</p><p>“Actually, I found him” Sam said with a smile “I saw his sign and went to hire one of his horses to go camping, and Jack ended up saving my life”<br/>
“Ohhh… now I get it… Hero worship…” said Grizzly with a teasing laugh, making Jack chuckle and Sam laugh.<br/>
“If its anyone who needs to do the worshipping... it’s me… Sam saved Jasper’s life when a tree fell on him at a campsite” Jack said as he smiled softly at Sam.<br/>
“Jasper? You were camping there too?” asked Grizzly with a little confusion.<br/>
“No. I let her hire Jasper” said Jack.<br/>
“Get out of town…. You hired Jasper out to her, when you’d only just met her? Wow… Your dick obviously made THAT decision” Grizzly said with amusement.<br/>
Sam laughed as she looked at Jack, wondering what he was going to say. “Well… At least now I know that my dick can make intelligent decisions” Jack grinned as he looked back at Sam.<br/>
Grizzly laughed hard and then suddenly started to cough. Hacking coughs racked his body and Jack went to him with concern as he struggled to stop. His breath was a little ragged for a while, but then he started to breath more easily again.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you Grizz? Is this why you’re selling? How sick are you?” Jack asked gently, putting a hand on Grizzly’s arm as he sat down on the couch next to Grizzly's chair.<br/>
Grizzly sighed, clearly hesitating and then sighed again “I guess I may as well tell you. I haven’t told anyone else yet… not even my Foreman Jeff, but I need you to understand what I’m planning and why I’m doing it, because I DO want you to have my mares. I went and had more scans done because my legs weren’t healing like they should. I have Cancer. I hadn’t been having any health problems prior to the accident, so I had no idea, but even though it wasn’t visible in the scans I had after the accident, it must have been there and it’s apparently a very fast growing one. It’s already spread to my bones, that’s why my legs aren’t healing like they should and also why I ache so bad all the time. The Doc has only given me a few months to live, maybe six if I’m lucky”. </p><p>Sam looked at Jack and saw tears in his eyes as he looked at Grizzly, making Sam start to cry too as she took off her jacket and sat down next to Jack on the couch and took hold of Jack’s other hand.<br/>
Jack struggled to talk for a moment and Sam gave his hand a squeeze to offer him comfort “You obviously didn’t know about the Cancer three weeks ago when we talked about Firestorm… When did you find out?” Jack asked in a quiet voice.<br/>
“Two weeks ago, just before my Foreman Jeff broke the news that he had to leave. It was pretty sudden, but his Dad died in an accident and his mother needs him to take over their family ranch in Wyoming. His Father had been a bit of a prick over the last few years, threatening to sell the ranch on him instead of letting him take over one day. His Father was a cattle man, and it was his opinion that Jeff was wasting his time ‘playing’ with horses, so in a way I’m glad the old bugger is dead and Jeff can do whatever he wants with the ranch. Jeff's Mother was always supportive of him working with horses, so she doesn’t mind how he uses the land and she’s looking forward to seeing her little grand-kids all the time. He was always planning to move back there eventually, so that was no surprise, but I thought I’d have him for a few more years yet. He feels really bad about leaving me, but the ranch has been in his family for generations and he doesn’t want to lose it. I told him that while I was sad about the circumstances, I was very glad that he was inheriting the place and that he would be able to keep working with horses. I haven’t told him yet, but I’m going to send him some of the older young stock he’s been working on so he’s got something to go on with until he gets established. I will also be sending him some money as a bonus to help him get some mares of his own. I figure if I send it after he’s moved there, then he won’t feel like he can’t accept it. I know there's a colt he particularly likes, so I'm going to send it to him with the young stock as an extra surprise. He’s been a faultless, hardworking employee, so I want to give him a helping hand, and as you know, I love helping people who deserve it. I got the Cancer diagnosis just before Jeff told me he was leaving, so once he told me, I figured there was no point in hanging on to the horses, especially if I wasn’t going to have him here to help me run the place and look after them. I took a couple of days to figure out what I wanted to do with everything, and you know my son has been bugging me for years to go and live closer to him so he can keep an eye on me, and while I’m certainly not happy about the idea, I don’t have a choice anymore. I told Jeff that I was going to use him leaving as an excuse to retire completely, so he knows that I’m going to get my affairs in order, sell the horses, sell this place and then retire”.</p><p>“So, if Jeff wasn’t leaving, you’d have stayed on for a bit longer?” asked Jack “I know your relationship with your son isn’t especially good…”<br/>
“Good? It’s downright terrible. He was an only child and spoilt rotten by my wife. He hates horses, always has, and he’s been trying to get me out of here for a while, so he doesn’t have to deal with this place and the horses after I die. Which in his opinion, probably can’t happen soon enough. He has plenty of his own money, so he’s not interested in any of mine, and repeatedly tells me that I can donate it to charity for all he cares. He hated it when I spent any time with the horses when he was a kid, he would throw a tantrum and his Mother would buy him whatever he wanted just to shut him up, and of course, that’s WHY he did it. He knew how to get what he wanted from his Mother and she indulged him far too much. I was a little surprised that he did so well at school like he did, but now he own’s several firms and rakes money in left right and center without even lifting a finger anymore. The last thing I want to do, is go and live with him down south… far too bloody hot for my liking, but I don’t have a choice. The last thing I want, is for him to sell everything off and not care who buys what, so I want to make sure that it’s all taken care of, and everything is settled how I want it, before I even tell him I’m sick. I’m not even going to tell Jeff, because it would just make him feel extra guilty about leaving for no good reason”</p><p>“You know that when I hit seventy, I reduced the number of mares I had, and you know that I only kept my most favourite mares, and then the ones with the best breeding and colour, so you know that the nineteen mares I have left are all very special to me. I want to make sure that my mares go to the best home possible, and I know that you will appreciate them more than anyone Jack, which is why I want to give them to you cheap. I was even thinking about leaving my Ranch to you when I’m gone, but I know how much you love that ranch of yours, and I know you’ve worked damn hard to make it what it is, so I figure the best thing I can do for you, is to let you have the mares and then leave you with the money, so that you can build more barns on your place and provide for the mares futures, so you never have the financial need to sell them. You can use the money to upgrade your existing facilities and you'll be able to upgrade your plans to build a covered arena, and get a bigger and better one than the one you’ve been saving hard to build. I know it’s coming into winter and you won’t have enough stables to keep all the extra mares inside, but I’ll give you all the horse rugs I have, and I'll give you some money up front so you can get some contractors in and get some enclosed paddock shelters put up quickly to help keep them warm enough this winter, and then you can get a big barn built in the spring. I’m also going to give you whatever feed I have stored, all the tack and you can take whatever else you think might be useful on your Ranch... hell... you can strip the barns clean if you want to. Besides the fact that I personally want YOU to have all my mares so I'll know they'll be happy until the day they die, I know that Firestorm will improve the bloodlines I've spent a life time perfecting. I'll die with the satisfaction of knowing that you're financially set up for life, and you and those boys... and now Samantha, your new baby, and any more kids you have... will never have to struggle through tough times again. You work magic with horses Jack, and I've always loved watching you perform miracles with the difficult ones. Somehow you've taught Dave how to use that magic, and I've never seen anyone who can get Broodmares and foals to respond to them like Matt can. You even taught me how to understand my own horses better, and you always do what you can to help other people improve their relationships with their horses too. A normal man would hoard that gift and make a fortune charging people for their services... but you... I've seen you help horses for free, just so you can make their lives better. You deserve this Jack, and it will be impossible for you to change my mind, so I hope you'll just accept my decision so we can get everything sorted out as quickly as possible. I know you probably won’t have room to take any of my young stock once you take the mares, but you can take some if you think you can squeeze them in somewhere, or I might even be able to work out a deal with whoever buys this place, and you might leave them here in pre-paid rented paddocks until you get a new barn or two built, maybe you can leave the mares here too, but I want to give you some money now so you can get the paddock shelters built for the mares just in case. I should be able to sell any other young stock off to good homes without any worries. I know it’s a big ask for you to take all my mares, especially now that I see you have a baby on the way, but I really would appreciate it if you think you and your boys can manage the extra work.”</p><p>Jack was completely stunned and had no idea what to say “You want to give me the mares cheap... and then leave me some money to pay for all of their expenses?” he asked faintly.<br/>
“I think the world of you Jack, you’ve been more of a son to me over the last eight years, than my own bloody son has been all his life. I going to sell you the mares for five dollars each just to make it legal. I have no need for more money, and my son has certainly made it clear that he doesn’t want any of my ‘horse' money and he certainly wouldn’t need it, or even appreciate it. I've watched you slog your guts out to build your place up and support those boys along the way. I know you’re proud of what you've achieved, and I’m proud of you too. You’re the kind of man I wish my son had grown into, a man who genuinely likes to help people and can be counted on to be reliable and trustworthy. You took those boys in and changed their lives, and not once did you ever try to take advantage of my generosity like my other so called 'friends' do. Yes Jack. I want to GIVE you my mares and some cash to help you along until everything is finalised, and then when I die, you'll get ALL the money I have left. I couldn’t think of anyone more deserving. I know having a lot of money won’t change you, and I know I can trust you to use some of it to keep looking after my mares when I’m gone. Now I know you’re having a baby, and that your family is getting bigger, my decision to make your life easier, makes me even happier” Grizzly told him honestly.<br/>
Jack just sat there, still rather stunned, and Grizzly chuckled a little as he looked at Jack's expression of shock.</p><p>“If we bought your Ranch... would you stay?” asked Sam suddenly, and both Jack and Grizzly looked at her.<br/>
“Jack and I came here today to ask you how much you want for your ranch. I work at NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain. I will need to keep working after I give birth and I’m often called in for Technical emergencies at all hours, so we need to live somewhere closer to my work than Jack’s ranch.  Jack told you that I'm having... security problems, and I actually already have a house in Colorado Springs, but it's no longer safe enough for me to live there, so we were planning to try and find somewhere close to my work that's secure and private. We were hoping to find something that would also have enough land for at least Firestorm and Jasper, because Jack is the only one who can ride firestorm and having him with us would make things easier. The problem is, that because I need to go back to work, and I need to be available for emergencies, it means that Jack will be the stay at home parent and it will severely limit the time that he will be able to go to the ranch to work with the horses, and we were going to have to leave most of the work to Dave and Matt. It would have been very inconvenient for Jack to travel back and forth, but I have no choice but to live close to NORAD because sometimes there are lives at risk while they are waiting for me to get there and help. When Dave told us today that your ranch would be up for sale, it presented us with an opportunity to get everything we need in the one place. Your ranch is somewhere that Jack can keep doing what he loves without having to travel and it means that he would be able to spend a lot more time with the horses. It's also somewhere we would have the extra good privacy and security, as well as the fact that it’s VERY close to my work. We’ve been living at NORAD for a few days because… of the... threats, and we briefly went back to the Ranch today so Jack could exercise Firestorm, that’s when Dave told us that you were selling. We’ve already discussed it, and Jack thought that it would be an ideal place for us to live, and now I've seen the layout of the property, and the amount of privacy it has, I know Jack was right and it WOULD be perfect for us. Have you got a Realtor to give you a value on the ranch yet, because once we sell Jack’s ranch and my own home, we should have enough to make you a decent offer for your ranch? I really meant what I said Grizzly... if we buy it, we would love to let you stay… if that’s what you want, then we'll make it work”</p><p>Grizzly looked at Sam with shock, then looked at Jack who shrugged and smiled at him as he squeezed Sam’s hand. Grizzly looked back at Sam “You don’t even know me…”<br/>
“But Jack does, and I know he thinks of you as a very good friend that he trusts completely, and that’s good enough for me. We could move into the Foreman’s house…”<br/>
“No… That would be silly. If I did stay, then I would either move into one of the cottage’s or if you didn't mind, then maybe I'd just stay in the room where I’m living in now. All I use now is that room off to the other side of the entry” he said as he indicated towards the entry with his hand “We had plans for a big family, but my Samantha had a difficult time with birthing our son and almost died. She had to have a hysterectomy to save her life, so we just had the one kid in this huge house. Half the rooms have never even been touched since we built it, especially the rooms upstairs. We ended up just sticking to the lower level…”<br/>
“So, you would stay?” asked Sam.<br/>
“I don’t know what to say...” said Grizzly quietly “You’re having a baby... the last thing you’re going to need is a dying old man around the place, and as far as I know, it’s not going to be very pleasant towards the end. Why would you want to saddle yourself with a dying stranger?”<br/>
“Because I have a Father, and I know if he was in this situation, then I could only hope that someone would help him, the way that we can help you. You can help Jack out with the horses if you feel up to it, or you could certainly help me out. I’m actually having twins, so I’m kinda going to have my hands full and believe me, I wouldn’t have offered for you to stay if I hadn’t meant it.” Then Sam paused for a moment before saying something else “You mentioned that you hadn’t told anyone… who actually knows that you’re sick?”.</p><p>“Sam…” said Jack quietly, but Sam didn’t look at him.<br/>
“The Doctor from the Hospital. I was supposed to go see a Cancer Doctor for Chemotherapy, but I told the other Doctor that I wasn’t interested. As far as I know, he’s the only one… I haven’t had a regular Doctor for years. Why?”<br/>
“So, you haven’t told your employees, or your son… or… ANYONE that you have Cancer?”<br/>
“No. Not yet” said Grizzly with a bit of confusion.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack and squeezed his hand.<br/>
“Sam?” Jack questioned silently.<br/>
“You said you trust him. So, do you... or don’t you?” asked Sam silently “I don’t think he should have to go and live the rest of his life in misery, with a son who doesn’t care about his happiness. I know he means a lot to you Jack and I could feel the devastation you felt when he told you that he was dying. He thinks of you like a son, so much so, that he wants to leave everything to you when he’s gone. We can help him in a massive way Jack, and I don’t know about you, but I would certainly feel a lot better about him doing this for us, if it's because he wants to, and not because he’s dying. If he stays, then he’s going to know something unusual is going on anyway, hell, he’s going to know something is off as soon as I give birth and we start living here, so you may as well heal him”.</p><p>Jack sighed and looked at Grizzly, who was looking at them both with a little confusion “When does Jeff leave? Does he really believe that you are retiring to go and live with your son?”<br/>
“Jeff and the two lads don’t suspect anything. I decided to make sure that he wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving, so I’ve been talking it up since I decided, and I’ve been acting all excited to go and live down south in the sun. He’s actually packing now, well, he was until you asked me to kick them off the place for a couple of hours. In fact... they ALL leave tomorrow. I told him to take the two lads with him and told him I would give him enough to pay their wages for a year. I told Jeff that I’d just hire some casuals to come in and take care of the horses until I sent the mares to you and sold the young stock off. Jeff and those lads make a good team and I didn’t want the lads left without jobs when I sold this place”<br/>
“If you knew you weren’t dying, would you sell the Ranch to us anyway... and then stay on and live with us? Maybe you could hang onto your mares, and I could train your youngstock for you, sort of like a partnership? Has anyone seen you coughing, or suspect anything?” asked Jack.</p><p>“Jack… That a mighty strange question… I’ve already told the Doctor that I’m not doing no Chemo. I figure there’s no point if I’m just going to die anyway. That fit I had coughing was the first one I’ve had, I guess I haven’t had anything to laugh that hard about in quite a while, so no… I don’t think anyone suspects that I’m sick, just still having the usual trouble getting around after the accident because I'm taking longer to heal. I’m alright once I get moving but if I sit around for a bit, it gets hard to stand up and get moving again.”<br/>
“Would you sell the ranch to us and stay?” Jack asked again.</p><p>“If I wasn’t dying?” he asked to clarify and Jack nodded “If you do really want to sell your place and live here… if you REALLY want my ranch, then I’d be happy to bloody give it to you like I originally thought about doing. Even if I wasn’t dying, I would love nothing better than for you to take over this place. I would LOVE you to have it Jack, especially now you have a younger family to think about, who knows, two is a pretty damn good start, maybe you can fill this place up like it was meant to be filled. Seeing young Samantha here… God… I can imagine her as my own daughter… its damn uncanny how she looks like my Samantha. So yes Jack, if I wasn’t dying, I’d still sell you all my horses, I’d sell you the Ranch for just enough to make it legal, and then I’d retire properly and potter about around the horses, watching you do all the hard work and just enjoy myself watching the foals grow and then watch you do your magic and turn them into champions. Samantha, there would be nothing I would enjoy more, than to help you and Jack keep an eye on those babies when they arrive. My son is too damn selfish to even consider having kids, he and his stuck-up wife travel non-stop, and said that kids would tie them down too much. It actually makes me a little happy, that he never had some poor kid that would probably be treated as a nuisance and sent off to a boarding school while they travelled. I got to admit, not that I doubt my Samantha for one second, but with the way he's so different to me, sometimes I wondered if he was even mine” Grizzly said with a wry laugh and then he looked at Jack and Sam intently.<br/>
“I'll tell you what... If you live here, then you’ll have plenty of room to keep ALL the horses, and I’ll let you buy the youngstock for the same price as the mares. So Jack... do you want to buy a Ranch partly filled with horses dirt cheap? If you’re serious about letting me stay, I can just keep to the room I use if that's okay. I had a little kitchen put in it when the place got renovated… Damn fool son, just wanting to lord his own money over me and make him feel like he wasn’t completely ignoring me. But I must say, I’m glad I got it put in, because it’s much easier to use than the main kitchen, which looks a little too high tech for my likings now” he chuckled, making Sam smile.</p><p>“We should be financially capable of giving you a fair price, I wouldn’t feel right if you just… gave it to us. Jack will sell the ranch at Pike’s peak and I will be selling my house in Colorado Springs and I also have a few investments as well which will hopefully cover most of the price, so we CAN do it” said Sam firmly.<br/>
“I wouldn’t be… ‘giving’ it to you... you would be buying it all nice and legal for a minimum amount... and as for selling your own properties, you’re going to need the money to raise those babies… Kids are bloody expensive, and I only had one of them. If you are genuine about letting me stay on, then there is no way in hell that I would consider taking that kind of money from you… think of it as payment for putting up with me. Even if I wasn’t dying now, I’d have to die sometime or other, and it would certainly make me feel better to know I hadn’t taken advantage of you, otherwise I’m going to think that you’re buying the Ranch because you feel sorry for me and just want to look after me. You were going to get my money eventually no matter what, so you may as well have the Ranch instead of the extra money.”</p><p>“God you know how to drive the knife in don’t you Grizz…” chuckled Jack “Just like the way you blackmailed me into buying Stardust when we made the deal for you to use Firestorm”<br/>
“I was happy to let you have her Jack. I saw the way you looked at her and knew that you would treat her right, and she's going to have some ripper Palomino foals to your Firestorm, and honestly, that’s why I kept her in the first place, but then you went and bought Firestorm out from under me. I used chilled semen from another stallion last season, hoping to get a carbon copy filly out of her to eventually breed to Firestorm. It’s a pity I won’t be around to see next year’s foals when he covers my coloured mares, they are going to be some pretty spectacular foals”<br/>
“Grizzly… Exactly... HOW good are you at acting?” asked Sam with a grin, and then she looked at Jack who chuckled and slowly shook his head, knowing that there was no way that he was going to talk Sam out of this.<br/>
“Acting? What kind of acting? Like pretending to Jeff that I WANT to go and live with my son?” asked Grizzly with a wry grin.<br/>
“Acting as in, pretending that you still need crutches and still have trouble walking until your employees leave tomorrow?” asked Sam and Grizzly just looked at her strangely “Jack said you’re good at keeping secrets, and now that you’re staying, we’re going to be relying on you to keep a few massive secrets for us”.</p><p>“Jack knows that I hate gossip, and I certainly know how to keep my mouth shut. And as for acting, my son’s wife thinks that I adore the ground she walks on… so I must be a bloody marvellous actor, because I hate her guts”<br/>
Sam laughed, but then suddenly sucked in a breath and her face screwed up for a moment as she put her free hand onto her belly and straightened up a bit as she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.<br/>
“Sam? Are you okay?” asked Jack with immediate concern and Sam nodded her head and closed her eyes for a minute before taking another deep breath and letting it out and then began to relax again. “Sam? What the hell was that?”<br/>
“Sometimes I feel them… growing. It’s a bit uncomfortable while it’s happening, but the pain goes and I'm okay again” she assured him “I’m fine now” she added with a little smile as she stretched her back and leaned back against the couch to help her relax as she slowly blew out another breath with her hands on her big belly, and Jack sighed as he realised that her belly was indeed looking a bit bigger than it had before<br/>
“Growing?... You mean kicking right?” asked Grizzly “Are you sure you’re okay Samantha?”</p><p>“Oh, they’re definitely growing…” Sam sighed. “Remember those massive secrets we need you to keep?” she asked and Grizzly nodded “I’ve only been pregnant for about a week. I was affected by some Alien technology and it shoved my pregnancy into fast forward. I’ll be giving birth in a few days”<br/>
Grizzly looked at their dead serious faces and then looked back at Sam’s belly. “NORAD?... Alien’s?...  So... they ARE really out there then?”<br/>
Sam looked at him with a gentle smile “Yeah Grizzly, they ARE really out there. In fact, they’re kind of in this room too… sort of…”<br/>
“Don’t you go having a heart attack Grizzly… I’m going to show you something a little weird” said Jack, and then he held his hand out towards Grizzly and made it glow for a moment.<br/>
Grizzly’s mouth dropped open and then he looked from Jack to Sam, assessing their serious faces “You guy’s are... Alien’s?” he asked with wide, but fascinated eyes.<br/>
“We’re human’s who've been affected by Aliens, technically we have their DNA inside us, but we were both originally just normal humans. Jack got affected after he met me and saved my life just over a week ago, and now, amongst other things, he can heal people. We both can, but it’s too dangerous for me to do it while I’m pregnant, because my body is using a hell of a lot of energy to grow these babies so fast. Jack can heal you Grizzly. He can make the Cancer go away, and he can heal your legs and make your bones and joints strong again. If Jack does it now, you will need to act like nothing has happened, and you will need to keep up the act until your employees have left. Dave and Matt already know the basics about us, so you won’t have to bother pretending that your legs are still bad around them”</p><p>Grizzly looked at them with wide eyes “A week? You’ve only known each other for a week?” he asked as his eyes flicked to Sam’s big belly for a moment.<br/>
Jack looked at Sam, and Sam nodded for him to go ahead and tell him “That’s right. The big storm last week was the one that knocked the tree down onto Jasper while he was in one of the yards at campsite 4. Sam went out into the storm and got him free. He had a very nasty wound in his neck where a broken branch had ripped down through his neck and almost into his chest. Sam managed to stitch him up before collapsing with Hypothermia. She saved Jasper’s life and then I saved hers. Sam had gone up to the campsite alone. I gave her a radio, but even though she didn't turn it on or contact me, I somehow felt that something was very wrong with Sam, and I rushed up on Firestorm as soon as it got light enough. If I’d been an hour or two later, she would have died. We got snowed in while I was warming her up and she was okay for a while, but then she got sick and really started to deteriorate and I had to contact her work, so they could come and get her off the mountain and take her to their medical facility in NORAD. I went with her and that’s where I… got affected. A few days later we realised that I’d gotten Sam pregnant, and that she’d been affected by the same Technology that had affected me, and that we’d BOTH been changed. The changes also enabled us to know that we were meant to be together… We’d fallen in love in mere hours while we were trapped by the snow storm, and the changes in us, helped to make us realise why we’d had such strong emotional reactions to each other. We both feel like we’ve loved each other for years… It’s crazy, but it’s amazing, and now we have two little girls on the way, who will also have powers like us, and they will continue to grow fast after they are born. That’s why we need somewhere secure, somewhere private, somewhere we can keep them safe and out of the sight, or we would have to continue to stay at NORAD to ensure no one finds out that our fast-growing children are... ‘different’ and that we all have powers. I’m sure you understand that having these powers will make us into VERY big targets if the bad guys find out about us, which also means that our babies will be targets too. This place is perfect, we couldn’t have found anywhere better, especially the fact that it’s so close to Sam’s work. We need to limit the people who know, but we also need help, which is why Dave and Matt know as much as they do. We can’t risk the world knowing what actually goes on out there beyond Earth's Solar System. The world just isn’t ready to know that there are Aliens out there who are evil as hell and pretty much want to rule the whole damn Universe. Sam's a soldier and she's been continually risking her life and helping to keep Earth safe for the last nine years, and she needs to keep on helping Earth to stay safe, and that's why she needs to keep working while I look after the babies and everything here. Having you here, would mean another pair of hands, as well as having another person... another friend... that we don’t have to hide ourselves or our children from”.</p><p>“So, I guess this means that you really DO want me to stay on?” said Grizzly as he tried to absorb the information, knowing he had just been entrusted with an incredible secret.<br/>
“Yes” said Sam and Jack together. Then Sam asked him if was definitely happy about them buying the place and if they were allowed to, would he be willing for them to move in to the house before the sale was made legal. She explained that they had no idea when they would be able to leave NORAD, because there was an existing problem that they had to take care of, before they would be able to even think about bringing the babies here.<br/>
Grizzly thought for a bit “An existing problem? One of those evil Alien’s? I hope they’re not expecting you to keep saving the world while you’re pregnant?” when Jack and Sam both hesitated and looked at each other with little frowns, Grizzly sighed “I definitely want you to buy the place, but only for enough to make it legal, and yes, move in as soon you want. You two just make sure that you look after each other. I can help to coordinate moving your horses and get the boys settled in, then you can just let me know when you’re okay to come and live here with the babies so I can get some groceries delivered before you get here”<br/>
“Thanks Grizz, you’re doing us one hell of a favour and we’ll work out the legal side of stuff once we have time to breathe. I’ll call an Agent and have them list my Ranch for sale. Oh, that’s something else I was going to ask, do you have access to trails or do you just work all your horses in the Arena’s?”</p><p>“There are plenty of trails on the property. The property border back’s onto Government land, and we also have Government land running down both sides. As you know, one side is fairly close to the road up the mountain, but on the other side, the property extends for many miles until it hits Government land again. There are a few nice clearings if you want to go camping sometimes and there are two big permanent streams that run through the property as well. One of the streams runs not far from the side of the house and we pump it from there into the tanks that supply the barns, the yards and the paddocks as well as being used for the flower and vegetable gardens. Wow... I guess if you can heal me, then I’ll be able to start gardening again. I’ve missed being able to do that, and the vegies will certainly come in handy to feed those babies as they grow.”<br/>
“Vegetable gardens? That sounds amazing. I wish I had time to have a look at it all now, but we can't risk staying any longer” Sam smiled at Jack and then looked at her watch “You should heal Grizzly, then we’d better go back to the mountain”.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that, how about you wait until Jeff and the lads have gone, or you just get rid of the Cancer for now, and don’t bother with my legs until after tomorrow? I would hate to mess it up and put you guys at risk. Maybe you should definitely wait and just do it all after they’re gone anyway?” suggested Grizzly with concern.<br/>
Sam looked at Jack “That’s a good idea. But I think you need to do his Cancer now. We have no idea how long we are going to be…. busy... so leave the weakness in his legs then he doesn’t have to worry about giving anything away. Hopefully everything is okay enough for you to come back and finish once they’ve gone tomorrow. Would Dave and Matt be able to start bringing your horses over, so they can be here to take over caring for ALL of the horses when Grizzly’s employees leave tomorrow? I don’t like the idea of Grizzly being alone to look after everything, and it's probably not a good idea to get casuals in”</p><p>Jack thought for a moment “Yeah, I can get them to call all the clients and explain that we are closing down for personal reasons and cancel any bookings. If they want us to, we can pass their details on to the new owners if they decide to carry on the business. They should be able to transport all the horses over here by tomorrow evening. I can hire a bigger horse truck and they can use it in conjunction with mine They can load them and then travel together, unload and then go back for more. As long as they take Firestorm and Jasper first, the other horses will be fine to leave alone while they travel back and forth. Yeah… That would work. The fellas don’t have much in the way of possessions, just some basic furniture and their TV’s and... stuff. It would probably be better for them to just pack enough to last them a week or two until we get… more organised to be able to move the bigger stuff… and I can… WE can… start living here. They would also have to load up all the hay, feed and all the horse gear as well, so that part of the move will take a LOT longer than just moving the horses. I guess I could hire a couple of guys and a moving truck to help them move the other stuff, and then of course I'll need to clean up my ranch so we can get it sold”</p><p>“Sound’s like a plan. We'll also need to get my bike moved and empty out my place too. I think you'll probably be generating a lot of power while you heal Grizzly's cancer so I’ll go and keep the Marine busy so he doesn’t see any glowing through the glass, and then we’d better get back to base before they send a search party out” Sam said and then Jack stood up and helped her get to her feet. Sam wobbled a little as she adjusted her balance to her suddenly altered center of gravity, and Jack insisted on walking her to the door. He opened the door and asked the Marine to call for the car and then to help Sam to walk down the path and get in the car when it arrived while he finished up inside. The Marine looked a little panicked and asked if she needed him to contact the Prometheus, so Sam assured him that she was okay, and that she was just suddenly feeling very tired, and when she got tired, she got wobbly. Jack told them that he would only be five minutes and would meet them at the car, then he closed the door and went back into Grizzly.</p><p>Five minutes later Jack walked down the path and got in the car to sit beside Sam “You still feeling okay?” he asked her when he saw her face had lost some colour.<br/>
“Yeah. The tiredness is REALLY kicking in now” she admitted as she leaned against Jack’s shoulder and Jack helped to cover her up with the blanket again. In the short time it took to get back to the mountain, Sam was almost asleep and Jack had to pick her up and carry her out of the freight elevator and back to the VIP room. He helped her to stay awake long enough to go the bathroom and get undressed, then he settled her into bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. </p><p>Jack sat in the chair next to the bed with his mind whirling with everything that had happened with Grizzly. He still felt shocked about the fact that Grizzly had made him the beneficiary of his Will. Millions! Grizzly had millions! The Ranch of his dreams, top quality mares to breed to Firestorm, more youngstock to work with. It was all his dreams come true, but it was being made all the sweeter because he would have Sam and their kids and Dave and Matt to share it with, and thanks to Sam’s amazing heart, he would still have Grizzly around for quite a few years to come. Jack smiled as he watched Sam while she slept. He’d had no idea that Grizzly’s wife had been named Samantha. He had never referred to her by name before, always saying ‘his wife’ or 'my Mrs" rather than her name, and he’d certainly never been nosy enough to look at that photo before. The likeness sure was uncanny, although Grizzly’s wife had been petite, whereas Sam was tall. </p><p>It was all falling into place. He had to believe that Mitchell and Jacob would find Merlin’s device that was supposed to destroy Ascended Beings. He HAD to. They would use an unaware Daniel to trick her into coming to help them face off with Anubis, and then activate the device and destroy both Oma and Anubis at the same time. They would get married, and the Airforce would be happy for him just to come in when he was needed, and leave him to raise their kids in peace while Sam kept working for as long as she wanted to. Jack could totally see Sam becoming a General one day, and she'd no doubt be running the SGC one day too. They now had somewhere to live, somewhere private and secure where they would be safe, where their children would be safe while they grew into adults. Somewhere close to the SGC, and Sam would be all that much closer to home, where she could relax and unwind, and leave her worries behind in the Mountain.</p><p>He grinned as he pictured it, their two ‘mini-Sam’ daughters running around that big house with Jacob and Grizzly wrapped around their little fingers.<br/>
Maybe one day Sam would want to have more babies, and they would add more love and laughter into their home.<br/>
Yep… he had no trouble imagining that future at all.<br/>
His life had changed so much in such a short time, and he couldn’t wait for it to keep changing, keep getting better, with the woman he loved with all his heart and soul.<br/>
He was so grateful that he was her destiny.<br/>
Samantha Carter.<br/>
His love.<br/>
His life.<br/>
His soon-to-be wife.<br/>
The Mother of his children.<br/>
His destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ANUBIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have re-written chapter 28 which USED to be the final chapter of this story.</p>
<p>I was never particularly happy with the final chapter and it always felt a bit rushed. <br/>I started re-editing this story because I found a few mistakes, and then I ended up altering the story in places so it matches up with the ending a bit better, so if you haven't read this story since I changed the chapters from numbers, to named chapters, then I suggest you read the whole story again.<br/>I decided to expand chapter 28 and I've added so much to it, that I need to push it out to chapter 30!<br/>I hope you enjoy the extra chapters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob, Teal’c, Andrew and Cameron were thankfully successful in their quest to find the location of Merlin’s secret Lair.<br/>
In the Lair, they found Merlin in a stasis chamber, and after waking him up, Jacob had told him that there was an Ascended Ancient named Oma, who was planning to return to this plane of existence and take control of the Universe, and asked Merlin to help them stop her by giving them the device he'd designed that would destroy ascended beings.<br/>
Merlin had looked at him with surprise and then asked him to tell him more about the plan, and how they had known about him and the device that he'd designed.<br/>
Jacob told him how Oma had manipulated events in Sam's life to make sure that she would become the perfect 'Broodmare', and then she'd manipulated events to make sure that Jack would meet Sam and they would feel compelled to have sex, which would get her pregnant with Ancient-gene babies that would provide Oma and her 'friends' with a way to come and gain ultimate power by taking over their bodies.</p>
<p>Jacob briefly explained about Sam being forced to become a Tok'ra Host for a short time which had resulted in her having Naquadah and an expanded brain capacity that had made it possible for their babies to have enough brain capacity for their Ancient gene's to have access to their Ancient knowledge and have active powers.<br/>
He explained how Naquadah made Sam unable to stay pregnant, but that Oma had worked out a way to solve the problem and included in the knowledge Jack was given from the Ancient Depository, and then when Jack had used the Chair to save Earth from a Goa'uld attack, he'd used the Chair's energy to make Sam's gene stronger so he could put a biological 'shield' around the pregnancy so it could progress safely, and then he had also given her Ancient knowledge and powers.<br/>
Then he explained how Jack had somehow recognized that the knowledge he'd been given by Oma wasn't complete, and instead of giving Sam a copy of the knowledge that he had, that 'feeling', had influenced him to download ALL the Knowledge and Database of information from the Chair into Sam.<br/>
He told Merlin that the Chair must have automatically downloaded information from Oma's mind into it's Database, because when the Database had been 'downloaded' into Sam's mind, Sam had found clues to uncover Oma's plan and realised that Jack's knowledge was vastly inferior to hers. Sam had then used the knowledge from her Tok'ra memories and increased Jack's brain capacity so that she could give him all the knowledge and information from the Chair as well. He explained how Sam had searched through the Chair's Database to try and find a way to stop Oma, and she had found a reference about him, and then when she'd searched further she had found out about his Lair and his devices, so Sam had sent them to go and try to find his Lair, and hopefully the device that could destroy ascended beings.</p>
<p>Merlin then asked a few more questions about Jack, and when Jacob mentioned that Jack had also given him a stronger gene and the knowledge and information from the Chair so he could help protect them and the babies, Merlin asked if he could touch him. Jacob held out his hand and Merlin had taken it and engaged his powers for a few moments and then let Jacob's hand go and went silent for a long moment.<br/>
Then Merlin had told Jacob that HE had invented the Chair as a way to store Ancient knowledge as well as a central way to control the technology within a certain area, but then he went on to say that he had also created a SECRET Information Database within the Chair. He told Jacob that he was the only one who knew about the existence of the Database, because he had secretly created it as an easy way to increase his own knowledge without any of the other Ancients knowing that he was taking advantage of each individuals life experiences and studies every time they sat in it.<br/>
Then Merlin dropped the bombshell that only he, or someone with HIS gene, could detect or access the secret Database, which is why Jack had been given automatic access to it.<br/>
Jacob had been stunned to say the least. Jack was a direct descendant of Merlin and that's also why his gene was so strong. The revelation was also a relief because he knew it meant that Oma would definitely have NO idea about the Database, NO idea that Jack would have given Sam so much extra knowledge, and NO idea that someone had found out about her plan. But more importantly, it also meant that she would have NO idea that Merlin's device to destroy Ascended Beings even existed.</p>
<p>Merlin then told him that he would help them and give them the device, but he would have to physically create the individual parts of the device, then the pieces would have to be put together. He explained that when the final piece was placed, it would automatically activate the device and destroy any Ascended Being who was in their Energy form in this plane of existence.<br/>
Merlin had then shown Jacob the machine that would let him make the pieces of the Device, and told him that it would take a while to get them all made. Merlin told Jacob that he would talk to him again later, and then he'd begun to create the individual pieces. When Merlin took a break from working, he told Jacob that he'd been surprised when he'd touched him and realised that he'd had Naquadah too, so Jacob then told him about Selmak saving his life but he was no longer a Host because Selmak had died of old age. Jacob told him that he'd almost died too, but the babies had told Sam how to save his life and Merlin had been very surprised that the babies were showing such intelligence before they were even born, and he was also surprised at how the Naquadah in their bodies boosted the Ancient powers.<br/>
Merlin was impressed that Sam had been able to access the Information Database, and when he asked more questions about Sam and Jack's relationship, Jacob mentioned that the babies had told Sam that she and Jack were Soulmates, Merlin told Jacob that he'd been wondering about that possibility, because it would explain how Sam had been able to access the information and then also search it so thoroughly. Merlin was also very interested to hear about how intelligent Sam was, how well she understood the Stargate system and how good she was at figuring out how strange Alien tech worked. Before he began to make more pieces of the device, Merlin made two other objects first, then handed them to Jacob and asked him to give them to Jack and Sam as a personal gift from him as soon as he saw them again.</p>
<p>Merlin's body seemed to have weakened dramatically when he started to make the pieces of the device again, and when he stopped for another rest, Merlin told Jacob that he wouldn't be able to continue, so he activated his powers and gave Jacob the knowledge he needed to be able to make the remaining pieces, and put it together, then he literally laid down and died.  Jacob was able to finish creating all the pieces, and then they had stolen a ship and flown back to Earth, only to find the SGC in lock-down.<br/>
Cameron, Jacob, Teal’c, and Andrew climbed down the escape shaft with the pieces of the device in a backpack and when they got down to level 25 near the VIP rooms, Jacob was able to contact Jack mentally. Jack told him that he would meet them at level 28 near the Gateroom, where he was able to open a hatch to allow them entry.<br/>
Jack was very relieved to find out that they had the device and told them that Anubis was definitely around and they'd had to go into lock-down when he'd tried to get through the Stargate. Jacob asked about Sam and after Jack had filled him in, Jack headed back to their room where he'd left Sam asleep, and the others went up to the briefing room where they could fill Kawalsky in and keep an eye on the Stargate, while Jacob and Cameron started to piece together Merlin's intricate device.</p>
<p>The Russian had arrived at the SGC and Kawalsky and Daniel had done very well at hiding their suspicions and had told him that unfortunately Colonel Carter was sick, so SG1 was on a break and that he would be going through the Stargate with Daniel and another team in five days time. The Russian had expressed disappointment and asked if he could visit Colonel Carter so he could meet her.<br/>
Kawalsky stuck to the plan and explained that Sam had contracted an Alien virus on their last mission and there was a strict protocol of no visitors while she was still exhibiting symptoms. The Russian asked Kawalsky to give Colonel Carter his best wishes for a speedy recovery and then Daniel had shown him to his assigned Quarters, but that afternoon the Russian had given Daniel the slip and gone to the Control Room and dialed the Stargate.<br/>
Thankfully someone had been able to close the Stargate down before he could get through, and Anubis had then left the Russian's body and disappeared. Jack’s plan had then been put into action, and the SGC went into lock-down. The SGC had been split into three sections with strict security measures between each one. Sam had altered the dialing program so two authorization codes were needed to dial out, and then those codes were held by two people in the other two sections that didn't include the Stargate.</p>
<p>The original plan had included Jack and Sam staying hidden in one of the sections away from the Stargate, but that had to end up being scrapped after Sam's health began to deteriorate, and had made it essential for them to stay where they were.<br/>
After returning exhausted from Grizzly's ranch, Sam had slept right through until the next morning. Jack had been a little worried after she'd slept all afternoon, so he'd gently checked her with his healing powers and then let her keep sleeping. He continued to check her a few times while she kept sleeping through into the early evening.<br/>
She'd physically done a lot that morning, and then went to Grizzly's as well, so he could understand why she would be so tired, but he couldn't help but feel a little worried that she'd overdone it. He felt a little guilty that he'd let her go for a ride on Jasper and then followed it up with sex... and then followed THAT up with physically taxing ROUGH sex (for which he'd had to use his healing powers to soothe her aching muscles afterwards!!)... and thinking about the sex made him remember that she'd felt very aroused after the ride, and maybe that had been an indicator of her needing extra energy? But she'd said she felt good after the ride... so he couldn't be sure... and she'd certainly gone back to the SGC in a VERY good mood, and even Kawalsky had picked up on the fact that she seemed rather... energetic and happy. Granted he'd kissed her rather passionately after the ride, but it HAD definitely been a rather fast and strong arousal. <br/>
Then he'd remembered that she'd had 'growing pains' at Grizzly's, that she'd been a little wobbly after, then she had almost fallen asleep in the car and he'd had to end up carrying her from the elevator to their room because she'd been so tired. Her tiredness had made more sense then, and the growth spurt had probably been a result of the energy she'd received during her massive orgasms at his Ranch.</p>
<p>He'd been less worried then, but he'd resorted to rousing her to see if she could wake up enough to eat something for dinner, but Sam had mumbled a complaint that she was too tired to eat, and he couldn't even wake her up enough to have a drink of water. After talking to Janet on the phone, they decided that he would check her a couple of times during the night and he would let Janet know if she deteriorated, but everything had been okay whenever he checked her so Jack had just let her sleep. <br/>
When he woke up early the next morning and checked her again, Sam's heart-rate, Naquadah and blood oxygen levels were low and he couldn't even rouse her at all, so he took her to the Stargate and filled up her energy reserves and zapped her Naquadah to help it clone faster.<br/> 
She'd woken up and managed to eat breakfast, but she felt lethargic and her blood pressure went rather low after sitting up in bed, which made Janet speculate that the babies were retaining more blood, and Sam simply couldn't replace it fast enough and her low energy levels were possibly affecting her Naquadah's ability to clone itself. Sam hadn't wanted to speed the babies growth up in another fast forward unless it was absolutely necessary, so Janet put her on high maintenance fluids which made Sam feel a bit better, and she also restricted her to bed rest.<br/> 
Sam had tried to work on her Laptop for a little while, but just couldn't concentrate, so she ended up lying down and then fell asleep again. The size of her belly steadily increased as her energy steadily deteriorated and her pregnancy sped through about four weeks in two days. The amount of energy needed to keep the babies growing fast seemed to have increased dramatically and Sam's body just wasn't coping anymore. Over the last two days, if Sam hadn't been eating or sleeping, then she was receiving energy either by having sex on her side with Jack behind her, or when she began to feel especially exhausted or her heart rate or blood pressure dropped, then Jack and Kawalsky had to override the security and then reset it after taking her to get energy from an active Event Horizon, surrounded by armed men in case Anubis showed up, but thankfully he hadn't tried anything.</p><p>They were still setting up the device when the Stargate began to dial unexpectedly, Teal'c and Andrew ran down the stairs to the Control room to check it out while Cameron and Jacob stayed to complete putting the device together.<br/>
They found Walter unconscious on the floor of the control room and when they looked through the glass into the Gate room they were shocked to see Sam, dressed only in an over-sized t-shirt and panties as she headed up the ramp. Andrew immediately went to the computer to try and shut the Wormhole down while Teal'c kept going towards the stairs, intending to go and physically stop her body going through the Stargate in case Andrew failed.<br/>
When Jack returned to their room after letting the others into the base, he found the men that had been guarding their room unconscious on the floor. Jack quickly looked in their room to confirm that Sam was gone, instantly knowing that just as Sam had feared that he would, Anubis had managed to locate her and had taken over her body to force her to break through the security measures to get the Gate open. Jack quickly called the infirmary to come and check the men, then grabbed his personal hand gun and slotted the bullet clip into it as he ran down the stairs to get to the Gateroom, desperately hoping that he wouldn't have to use it. He'd promised Sam that he'd do whatever was needed to make sure that Anubis didn't get through that Stargate, but she was now about thirty five weeks pregnant and the last thing he wanted to do was physically hurt her when her body was already struggling.</p>
<p>Jack ran past Teal'c as he came down the stairs from the Control room and the Teal'c was right behind him as they ran into the Gate room. Jack saw Sam/Anubis almost near the top of the ramp and he yelled out for Anubis to stop. Sam/Anubis turned and showed Jack that Sam's hand was holding a knife pressed so hard against her own neck that her skin was already cut and bleeding.<br/>
Anubis told Jack that unless he wanted to see the woman he loved die in front of him, then he would let them go. Anubis told Jack that he would release his Host as soon as he got through the Stargate, and then she would be free to return to him. Jack knew that he had to stop Anubis from escaping, but there was also no way in hell that he was going to let Anubis take Sam and his girls through the Stargate to God knows where, because he knew darn well that the Goa'uld was lying.<br/>
As soon as Sam/Anubis turned around, Jack immediately raised his weapon, and desperately hoping that Anubis wouldn't do too much damage to her throat, he shot Sam without any hesitation.<br/>
Jack knew he would have to do significant damage to stop Anubis from taking those last two steps in Sam's body, so he aimed for her left mid thigh and hit her with three quick shots which would guarantee that her Femur would shatter, and her leg would completely collapse underneath her.<br/>
Sam’s leg quickly buckled, and as he'd hoped, the force of the bullets pushing her leg forward so suddenly, had made her body fall backwards onto the ramp, which had hopefully avoided possible damage to her belly and therefore the babies. Anubis had no choice but to abandon Sam's crippled body so he could get through the Event Horizon. As soon as he shot Sam, Jack had quickly bent down enough to put his weapon on the floor and as soon as Anubis left Sam's body, Jack was ready with raised hands and sent a blast of energy that took Anubis by surprise and pushed him up and over the Stargate.<br/>
Enraged by the unexpected attack, Anubis changed from a black haze into his pure energy form, quickly twisted around, and then headed towards Jack. Jack sent another blast of energy, but Anubis countered it and sent the blast back towards Jack. Jack dived out of the way, and just as Anubis was less than a metre away from him, a loud agonized scream momentarily filled the room as his energy form suddenly burst into a ball of flames directly above Jack, who frantically rolled away from it. The ball of flame burnt itself out and disappeared as Jack quickly pushed himself up off the floor and sprinted to Sam, yelling for Teal'c to help him get Sam to the Stargate.</p>
<p>Sam lay confused for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was. She registered the taste of blood in her mouth and in the same instant realised that she saw that her hand was holding a very bloodied knife, and beyond the knife was the rails on the side of ramp in the Gateroom. The Gateroom? Why was she lying on the ramp? Sam's eyes suddenly went wide as she tried to breathe in and couldn't. There wasn't just the taste of blood in her mouth... her mouth was FULL of blood.<br/>
Sam began to panic as she dropped the knife and heard it clatter on the ramp as both her hands went to her throat to feel why she was bleeding.<br/>
As she felt her fingers of one hand slide INSIDE her throat through her cut skin, she knew she was in BIG trouble. Sam spluttered and gagged as blood gurgled in her mouth and throat as she quickly pulled her fingers out and desperately pressed down on her throat with her other hand to try and slow the bleeding. She fought against the almost overwhelming need to descend into complete panic, knowing that she needed to make sense of what was happening.<br/>
She was lying on the ramp with her head angled down and blood kept flooding her throat and mouth, making her continuously splutter and gag as she realised that if she was in the Gateroom, then Anubis must have found her and used her as a Host.<br/>
She heard a loud unnatural sounding scream followed by a strange loud whooshing sound, then she heard Jack's frantic voice yell for Teal'c to help him get her to the Stargate. Now knowing that Jack was close by and on his way to heal her, Sam let the elbow of her free hand drop to the ramp, then she lifted her forearm up so her shaking hand would be up in the air to make an easy target for Jack.<br/>
Sam valiantly tried to stop her panic from escalating as she felt the increasingly painful, burning sensation in her chest get dangerously close to triggering her brain into forcing her lungs to inhale. As she stared at the bloodied hand she was holding up for Jack with failing clarity, she could feel blood running down over her cheek and ear as it overflowed from her mouth and nose, and she couldn't help but vaguely wonder how big the puddle of blood beneath the ramp was.<br/>
Just as she saw Jack's hand grab hers, her reflexes went on auto pilot and forced her lungs to inhale. Her body jerked as blood got sucked into her lungs, and then jerked again in response to the agony that had exploded in her thigh. Even though she knew that Jack was there and already starting to heal her, Sam's panic flared as she continued to gag and choke while the agony in her thigh kept exploding with each movement.<br/>
She felt Teal'c get his hand under her head and then lift her torso so he could put his arm around behind her. Sam gagged as Teal'c pulled her torso more upright and the blood in her mouth and sinuses ran down her throat, making her splutter as more blood went into her lungs.</p>
<p>Suddenly her chest felt like it was being squeezed to breaking point as Jack forced her lungs to expel the blood, making her splutter and then cough as the blood pushed up into her mouth and when she gagged again, the blood surged out of her mouth and spilled down her chin. Once most of the blood was out of her mouth, the tightness around her chest let go, and her lungs finally heaved in the oxygen they were craving. <br/> 
Sam felt Teal'c's other hand start to push under her legs so he could lift her, but when he pushed under her second leg her eyes widened at the shock of exploding agony as she felt the broken ends of her femur shift and pull at her torn muscles and skin. After her initial shocked gasp, Sam screamed as Teal'c lifted her and the pain increased dramatically.<br/>
Sam couldn't stop screaming as her body began to shake with the intense agony of feeling her mangled leg move and it seemed to take forever before she felt the added energy of the Event Horizon surge through her to help Jack repair the extensive damage. Her screams decreased to wrenching sobs after the broken ends of the bone was pulled back together and made whole again.<br/>
Her body continued to shake as she sobbed her way through Jack healing the rest of the damage to her leg, then she suddenly gasped and her body stilled as Jack pushed her hand into the Event Horizon. Sam's mind went hazy as Jack forced her mind to shut down and then forced her exhausted body to fast forward through three weeks.<br/>
Once it was done, Jack let her mind engage again and Sam blinked and then shuddered as she came back to her senses while Jack used the Event Horizon to fill her energy stores.<br/>
She could feel the energy spreading through her body and making it feel relaxed and calm, but it couldn't help the emotional turmoil in her mind and Sam started to cry with soft sobs as the turmoil began to overwhelm her, and despite the extra energy, as soon as Jack pulled their hands from the event horizon, Sam's body started to tremble as her emotional distress took control.</p>
<p>She felt Jack's hand squeeze hers, and then felt his other hand on the side of her face and she automatically turned her head towards him to seek comfort as she continued to cry. Her trembling increased as she gave up trying to regain control and when she heard the Wormhole shut down, she felt another surge of confused emotions and just gave up and let herself cry. She felt Jack's head lean against hers and heard the wobble in his voice as he repeatedly told her that she was okay.<br/>
She didn't feel okay, and if Jack hadn't been there with her, she suspected that she would have fallen apart completely. Anubis had taken her and she hadn't even known. She'd been asleep, then had woken up to find herself lying on the ramp near the Stargate and drowning in her own blood. She'd thought that she would have been able to fight him if he tried to take her as a Host. She thought that she would have enough power to fight for control of her body... but she hadn't even woken up until after he'd left her.<br/>
Anubis had taken complete control of her body. Her pregnant body. Her mind swirled in panic for a moment, but when she felt no distress coming from the girls, she sobbed a little bit harder as her mind continued to have frightening visions of what had almost happened.<br/>
Her body had been stolen from her again, and to make matters worse, her own body had almost killed her with a knife. Sam shuddered as she remembered the blood flooding her mouth and nose, and she felt like she was going to puke. The taste of blood in her mouth and throat was disgusting and it just added to her misery.<br/>
She could feel Jack's own emotional distress and his deep worry for her, so she forced herself to hold her breath for a long moment and then shakily breathed out slowly before forcing herself to continue to breath in and out with controlled slowness as her body continued to tremble. Sam tears finally stopped falling as she managed to calm herself a little more.<br/>
She felt Jack pull his head away from hers and she looked at his face as he asked her if she felt okay, and knowing that he was asking whether or not she felt PHYSICALLY okay, Sam gave him a tiny smile and small nod of her head. When Jack asked Teal'c to carry her to the infirmary, she gave Jack's hand a small squeeze of reassurance before letting it go, and then she leaned her head against Teal'c shoulder and while he walked to the Elevator, she tried her hardest to focus on the fact that they were all physically okay and that Anubis was gone, but that thought only made her think of Oma, and the battle they still had in front of them.</p>
<p>Jack looked into Sam's terrified eyes as he firmly grabbed the bloodied hand that Sam was holding up for him, then his hand was suddenly glowing brightly as his healing ability surged into action and quickly targeted her throat first. The smell of blood was overpowering and the initial sight of seeing Sam desperately pressing down on her throat as blood flooded up between her fingers as well as out of her mouth and nose had been truly horrifying. When Sam jerked as her lungs sucked in blood, Jack struggled to keep concentrating on healing her throat. It felt like it took forever to heal the blood vessels and the lining of her throat before he could finally start to force the blood from Sam's oxygen starved lungs.<br/>
Teal'c went to the other side of Sam and immediately sat her up just as Jack forced the blood up into her mouth and watched as she spluttered and it seemed like a bucket load of blood surged out of her mouth. Teal'c then quickly put his other arm under her legs and Jack had to fight to focus as Sam screamed when Teal'c lifted her broken leg. He kept reaching for the Event Horizon as Teal'c moved Sam closer to it, and as soon as his fingers touched it, he quickly began to draw energy to increase his healing efforts.<br/>
He'd done shocking damage to her leg, and even though he knew that he had needed to do significant damage to make sure that Anubis couldn't take her body through the Stargate, he regretted the terrible pain he'd been forced to put her in and the terrible trauma of having her throat cut and almost drowning in her own blood.</p>
<p>Once her leg was healed, he pulled his hand from the Event Horizon, and then he put both of their hands back in so he could fast forward her entire body to help replace some of the massive volume of blood that Sam had just lost. Once he'd finished fast forwarding her body for three weeks, he filled up both their energy stores as much as possible while Teal'c continued to hold Sam in his arms.<br/>
When he was finished, he struggled to hold himself together when Sam started crying with distress as he pulled their hands from the Event Horizon. He put his hand on her face and as she turned towards him he put his head close to Sam's as her distress over what had just happened to her seemed to increase. He heard the Wormhole close behind him and Jack gently told her that she was okay even though he couldn't stop his own eyes from flooding with tears when Sam trembled harder and her sobs got a little louder.<br/>
Sam had come terrifyingly close to bleeding out in that short time and Jack knew that he was probably trembling just as much as she was, as he continued to tell her over and over that she was okay. It took several minutes for Sam to calm down enough to stop crying and then Jack quietly asked Sam if she felt okay as his own heart rate finally began to calm. Sam gave him a ghost of a smile with her blood covered mouth and then Jack, worried that he was still trembling too much to risk it, asked Teal'c to carry her up to the infirmary.<br/>
Jack briefly bent down to pick up his gun from where he had put it on the floor, then tucked it into the back of his waistband as he followed Teal'c and Sam. A very worried Jacob came down through the Control Room and quickly followed them. </p>
<p>Teal'c gently put Sam down onto a gurney in a sitting position and Janet just managed to get a bowl in front of Sam as she gagged, then heaved repeatedly as she vomited blood. When Sam finally stopped heaving, Janet gave her some water to rinse out her mouth and then advised her to drink some to help rinse out her throat as well.<br/>
Kawalsky had called her to let her basically know what had happened and that Teal'c and Jack were bringing her up to the infirmary, but when she'd seen the amount of blood on Sam, and then the amount of blood that she'd vomited, she became extremely concerned and quickly asked Jack a few questions.<br/>
Janet quickly put monitor leads onto Sam to get a blood pressure reading, and then she rushed around getting fluids set up and running into Sam while a nurse got some of Sam’s blood supplies out of storage to warm it up, so they could boost her still dangerously low blood volume.<br/>
A nurse handed Jack a bowl of warm wet cloths to clean the blood off his hands, and then he started to clean the worst of the blood from Sam's face, neck and chest, while the nurse began to clean up the blood on Sam's legs.<br/>
Once they had Sam mostly clean, Jack and Janet took off Sam's bloodied t-shirt, finished cleaning her up, then dried her. Jack took off his over-shirt, put it on Sam and did the buttons up for her as he asked her if the girls were okay. Sam said that she couldn't feel any distress from them and then asked how far along they were now. Jack told her that they must be about thirty seven weeks now and she still felt a little shell shocked as she gave a small nod knowing that Jack hadn't had any choice.<br/>
Once Sam was as clean as they could get her, they moved her onto a bed with the head sectioned raised up to support her back while she sat on the bed. Sam suddenly gave a shiver and Janet asked a nurse to get some warm blankets. They wrapped one over her legs and Jack helped her to sit forward so he could wrap the other one around her back and shoulders and crossed it over her chest and belly as she leaned back against the raised head of the bed and tried to relax to help stop her body from going into delayed shock.<br/>
Once Sam was a bit more settled mentally, and she'd finally been able to stop trembling, Jacob came in the room to see her and gave her a gentle hug, which made Sam a little teary all over again, but she soon settled again and knowing that the others were very worried about her, she said it was okay to let the others in to see her too.</p>
<p>Once he knew that Sam was going to be okay, Kawalsky got the base's lock down called off and Daniel was told what had happened to Sam and he was finally able to join the others in the infirmary. Before Daniel arrived, Jack reminded everyone not to say anything about the device that had killed Anubis, and decided that they would just tell Daniel that he, Jacob and Cameron had fought with him and destroyed him once he'd left Sam.<br/>
Kawalsky then called General Hammond with the news about Anubis and that he'd almost succeeded in getting through the Stargate and that getting the chance to destroy him had almost cost Sam her life.<br/>
Daniel was horrified at what had happened to Sam, and was completely confused at how Cameron had helped to destroy Anubis until Jack confessed that when he'd healed Cameron, he asked him if he would be willing to help and that he'd given Cameron the knowledge and powers too.<br/>
Daniel had known that Jacob had been given knowledge and powers to help keep Sam safe, and he told Jack that it was lucky Cameron had accepted so that he'd been able to help destroy Anubis and was relieved that the danger was now over.<br/>  
General Hammond beamed into the SGC to congratulate everyone for successfully dealing with Anubis, and then he went to the infirmary to check on Jack and Sam. General Hammond knew that her pregnancy was going fast, but he was shocked to see Sam's belly looking so big.<br/>
Sam wryly explained to him that the babies had been growing extra well the last two days and that Jack had no choice but to fast forward them another three weeks after she had almost bled out. Sam then purposefully set out to distract herself from what had happened and took the opportunity to talk to him about the property that they were going to purchase, and then asked him if he would be able to do what he could to avoid Jack being pulled back into service. She explained that Jack was happy to help the Air Force where he could, but because she would be coming back to work after the babies were born, they really needed Jack to stay with the babies to ensure that they were adequately protected.<br/>
General Hammond gave Sam a gentle hug and promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Jack wouldn’t get forced into re-joining the Air Force, and he also agreed that he would help them to do whatever needed to be done to get their new property approved for them to live off-base.</p>
<p>Jack felt Sam suddenly tense up and he interrupted George to check that she was okay, but Sam’s other hand went to her belly as she leaned forward and gave a groan as a very strong but short contraction squeezed her belly.<br/>
Jack looked at her with concern as he activated his powers again to check her more thoroughly and realised that he'd missed something, and he knew that the contractions would have to keep going.<br/>
Jack told Sam that they were going to have to let the labor progress and Sam looked at him with concern knowing that she wasn't in the best of shape to be giving birth, and the babies were smaller than average and had just been whizzed through another three weeks, and if that wasn't enough to worry about, they also knew that Oma would possibly show up to make her move if she realised that Sam was in labor.<br/>
Jack explained that the girls shared placenta had been slightly torn away from the wall of her uterus when she had fallen on the ramp after being shot, and losing so much blood had complicated things even further, so there was no choice but to go ahead and give birth before the placenta started to degrade too much.<br/>
Janet asked if it would be safer for Sam to have a cesarean rather than go through the labor and births, but Jack told her that the labor and births would be very quick and it would be safer than putting Sam through a surgery that would cause more blood loss.</p>
<p>Sam went silent for a moment as she thought, then she asked 'Uncle George' if he would be able to marry them, so they would be married before the babies were born, and ‘Uncle George’ was a little surprised, but happily agreed.<br/>
Kawalsky ran and got the official paperwork from his office that he'd had ready since talking to Jack several days before and then George began the ceremony. Sam laid back against the pillows on the bed as her blood stores and fluids continued to boost her blood pressure, and Jack stood next to her and held her hand while their friends stood close by to witness the unexpectedly rushed, but happy event.<br/>
Sam did her best to breathe through the contractions that were quickly escalating in power and speed, and when George was about to pronounce them married, Jacob surprised them by pulling a pair of rings out of his shirt pocket.<br/>
Jacob explained that when he'd told Merlin about them, and the babies they were having, Merlin had told him that Jack was his descendant, and then he'd given him the rings especially as a gift for them and he'd made Jacob promise to give the rings to them but he'd only just remembered them.<br/>
"Merlin? What are you talking about?" asked Daniel with confusion which made Jacob look at Jack and Sam with a wince, knowing that he'd just put his foot in a big pile of doo doo, but he quickly came up with an excuse.<br/>
"I needed Teal'c and Andrew to help me tie up a few loose ends, and when I found out that Cameron was taking Sam's spot, I decided that he may as well come along and get some experience at going through the Stargate. I'd found a rather strange map with clues on how to get to Merlin's grave and when I showed Cameron the map, he worked some of the clues out, so we figured that while we were there, we may as well have a quick look to see if we could find if the legend was true. Turns out that it WAS true... and Merlin was actually still there in Stasis. He woke up and he knew we had the Ancient gene, so I explained how we got it and you won't believe it... but Jack is a direct descendant of Merlin, and that's why his gene is so strong! I told him about them and he gave me the rings as a present for them".<br/>
"Wow! That's amazing. I'd read something that made me wonder if Merlin was actually an Ancient. What else did he say?" asked Daniel with excitement.<br/>
"Actually... After he gave me the rings... he died of old age. He'd been in the stasis chamber a long time. I'll tell you the rest later so Jack and Sam can finish getting married before Sam has those babies" said Jacob firmly, making Daniel blush a little as he apologized to Jack and Sam while Jacob gave Sam's ring to Jack and then gave Jack's ring to Sam, but then they had to wait for Sam to go through another contraction before they went to put them on.<br/>
Jack took hold of Sam's left hand as she straightened her fingers, then just before he slid the ring onto her finger, he hesitated for a moment. Jack looked up at her face and then Sam looked up at him to see why he was hesitating.<br/>
Jack smiled at her and felt his chest swell with emotion as Sam smiled back at him, and tears sparkled in both their eyes as Jack spoke to her with heartfelt emotion as he told her how much he loved her, how happy he was that they were together, and then he told her that he was very much looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her and then he grinned as he told her that she was the only woman that he would have EVER come out of retirement for" Sam burst out laughing and everyone else looked at them with a little confusion as they watched Jack slide the ring onto her finger. </p>
<p>Sam looked down at the ring on her finger and instantly fell in love with it. The ring was about three eighths of an inch wide, but despite the extra wide band, it didn't look thick or chunky, because the overall design made it look... delicate... and the craftsmanship was truly incredible. Sam's ring looked like there had once been three separate rings, that had been glued together to form one wide banded ring.<br/>
It had a center 'ring' that was filled with a multitude of gemstones in blue and several slightly different shades of amber. The stones were placed to create a stunning swirling pattern as it wrapped around Sam's finger with a perfect fit. On either side of the gemstone 'ring' there were two narrower rings of gold, which made the ring vaguely look like a sandwich made out of slices of gold bread, with a thick blue and amber filling.<br/> 
The gemstones had been cut into many different tiny geometrical shapes, and the individual stones were completely surrounded by a thin layer of gold that joined them all together like a multi-shaped honeycomb, and it made the ring of Gemstones look like an intricately designed, stained glass window, but with gold separating the pieces of glass, instead of the usual silver or black that was used in real stained glass windows.<br/> 
The underside of the ring was completely smooth and felt like one solid band against the skin on her finger, but the top surface of the ring had two different heights. The gold rings were about one sixteenth of an inch thick, but the gemstone ring was twice as thick, so it protruded up between the gold rings. The gemstone ring was flat and smooth on top, but the edges had been slightly rounded to eliminate any sharp edges or 'squareness'.<br/> 
The stones looked more like multi-shaped hollow glass bricks, and as Sam looked into the blue and amber gemstone 'bricks', it looked like the centers of the otherwise clear 'bricks' had glitter in them, or more likely some sort of internal facets, which gave the gemstones an amazing prism effect that made them shine like colored diamonds. The gold bands on either side of the gemstone center ring carried the same intricate swirling pattern as the delicate strands of gold between the gemstones. It looked like the strands of gold were laying on top of an otherwise plain gold band, but when Sam looked closer, the gold rings were actually smooth, and the pattern was somehow set into the gold, and the strands were a slightly darker color of gold. The blue and the darker amber colors made her smile because they were similar to the colors of the Event Horizon and the lights that lit up on the Stargate as the address was being dialed and locked into place.</p>
<p>Sam looked at Jack's ring in her hand and it was almost identical to hers, but there were enough differences to make it more 'masculine' and the pattern in his gemstone ring was more geometrical than swirly. The stones in his ring were not as 'dainty' as hers, the colors of the stones were darker shades than Sam's and the threads of darker gold that seemed to be melted through the gold rings was in the same structured design as the pattern in the stones. Jack's gemstone ring was taller than the two gold ones at the side, but it wasn't quite as tall or as wide as Sam's. Sam looked up at Jack with a smile and started to say something, but then she had to wait for another contraction to pass before she could speak.<br/>
When her belly had relaxed again, she smiled at Jack and told him that she was the luckiest woman in the universe to be able to call him her Soulmate, and that she loved him more than she ever thought possible and she too couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. Sam then told him that he had ridden in and saved her life, but he had also saved her heart and soul, and that having babies with him was an amazing gift that she'd thought she would never get to have. Then she told him that he was definitely worth EVERY last dollar she had, making Jack chuckle and Sam giggle as she slid Jack's ring onto his finger.<br/>
Jack then kissed Sam while everyone clapped and cheered, then when they pulled apart, they looked down at their matching rings and then they looked at each other and then they both turned to Jacob.<br/>
"Dad, did Merlin say anything to you about these?" asked Sam.<br/>
"No. I just assumed they were a gift because Jack was a direct descendant and I told him that you were Soulmates. Why?" asked Jacob.<br/>
"The rings were definitely from Merlin?" questioned Sam.<br/>
"Yes. He actually made them right in front of me. What's wrong Sam?" asked Jacob with concern.<br/>
"It seems that he included some instructions for us to touch our hands and the rings together" Sam revealed "Jack?" she questioned.<br/>
"I vote we try it" replied Jack with a shrug of he's shoulders "He's one of the good guys isn't he?"<br/>
"Yes. Definitely a good guy. Okay. Lets see what happens. Maybe it's just a ritual or a tradition?" Sam suggested with a little grin and then Jack put his left hand up as if he was going to give her a high five, and Sam gave him another grin as she lifted her left hand and placed her hand against his, and to everyone's surprise, when their rings touched together the strips of gemstone in the middle of the rings started to glow.<br/>
Everyone stared at the rings as the bluish glow got brighter, then suddenly a blue light pulsed from their rings and both Jack and Sam jolted as the pulse of blue light quickly spread down their arms and quickly washed over their entire bodies before disappearing. Jack and Sam both shuddered and Sam gasped with shock as her eyes went wide. Sam's eyes lost focus as her torso swayed and Jack quickly moved and put an arm around her to stop her slumping sideways.<br/>
"Sam!" Jacob cried out with concern as he moved closer to her "Jack? Is she alright? What the hell just happened?" asked Jacob with concern.<br/>
"I guess Merlin wanted us to have HIS knowledge as well. I have a ton of new stuff in my head. Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" Jack asked her as she shuddered again and gave another gasp as her eyes suddenly blinked a few times as she became aware again. She was trembling a little as she panted a few times, and then her face screwed up as she had a strong contraction</p>
<p>Sam struggled to keep breathing through it and when it finally let go, Sam and Jack looked at each other and then looked at their rings before looking back at each other again.<br/>
"Sam? Did you get all Merlin's knowledge too? Are you okay? Why did it affect you worse than me?" Jack asked with concern.<br/>
"There was something he needed me to know straight away..." Sam said quietly and then she looked down at her belly for a moment, and then looked back at Jack as surprise showed on her face and then she looked shocked, and it clearly wasn't a good kind of shock "Merlin knew Oma... Oh God... I missed it..." Sam almost whispered.<br/>
"Missed what? Sam?" asked Jack.<br/>
"Jack. What happened in the gate room with Anubis?" Sam asked and then another contraction tightened her belly and Sam groaned with the pain until it let go.
"He was in your body and not far from the Event Horizon and I knew the only way to stop him was to make sure that it was impossible for you to walk. I knew if he left your body, then I could use my powers to keep him away from the Stargate until Andrew could close it down"<br/>
"Anubis got me to lock the computers up?" Sam asked as she looked at Andrew.<br/>
"Yes and there was nothing I could do to close it down. The keyboard wasn't responding at all" Andrew told her.<br/>
Sam thought for a moment and then looked at Jack and asked "What happened once he left me?"<br/>
"I blasted him and then he got pissed and came after me with energy blasts, but then the Device must have kicked in because he went up in a ball of flames and disappeared"<br/>
"He went after YOU instead of going through the open wormhole?" asked Sam as she ignored Daniel's confused face, and when Jack nodded, it confirmed to Sam that she was right. "He was blocking the computer with his mind. I'd been asleep and he must have been able to suppress my mind somehow, because I didn't even know he had me, until I woke up on the ramp. He didn't need my mind to escape... He wanted to escape with ME".<br/>
"When I ran into the Gateroom, he turned and told me that if I let him go, he would leave you and you would be free to come back. Of course I didn't believe him so..."<br/>
"Jack you need to take me to the Stargate right NOW!" Sam interrupted. Jack opened his mouth, but then he'd shut it again as he saw the fear on her face and suddenly knew that he just had to trust her and follow her lead.<br/>
Jack then looked at Kawalsky and told him he needed the Stargate dialed. Kawalsky nodded and ran off and Sam told Janet to disconnect the fluid and the blood.<br/>
Janet quickly dealt with them and Sam told her that she needed to get both her emergency kit and the birthing kit that she'd prepared, and bring them to the Gate room. Then Sam almost gave Janet a heart attack when she told her that she would need to give her an emergency C-Section in the Gate room.<br/>
Jack then unlocked the wheels on the bed and he and Teal'c pushed the bed out the door and towards the elevator with Jacob, Cameron, Andrew and a very confused Daniel close behind them.<br/>
Janet stood there in shock for a moment before she spun around and rushed to get everything she needed. She yelled for two of the nurses and began to yell instructions as she put a few things on another bed and then they too rushed towards the elevator.</p>
<p>Jack had talked to Cameron and Jacob before they had left for the quest and told them about Sam's theory on how Oma would possibly keep hanging around on Earth while waiting for Anubis to be beaten, and especially if she knew that Sam was so close to giving birth, and she suspected that Oma would be regularly checking in on Daniel's mind to find out when she went into labour, and then Oma and her 'Second' would keep themselves concealed while Sam gave birth. Once the girls were born, then they would transform into their energy forms and enter their daughter's bodies, all without revealing themselves.<br/>
Oma would have expected Jack, Daniel and Sam to fight together and use their powers on Anubis at the same time, and simply overpower him and destroy him by literally ripping his energy form apart between them. Luckily they had been able to use Merlin's device, so it had been a hell of a lot easier, and they now also knew that the device definitely worked.<br/>
Sam figured that if Oma thought that her plan was still a well kept secret, then as long as she kept herself hidden, then she wouldn't arouse any suspicion at all and Oma expected to have no opposition when they took over the girls bodies because no one would even guess that she would do it. Sam had thought that they would be able to sense when Oma was close, just like she had vaguely felt her presence when she had pushed thoughts into Daniel's mind and encouraged him to get his powers back, and then all they would have to do is engage her in a fight to get her to change into her energy form, but now thanks to Merlin, Sam knew that she'd been VERY wrong about that.<br/>
Oma had LET Sam feel her presence that day, and if Oma didn't want to be detected, then Sam would never have felt her at all.</p>
<p>Sam tried to concentrate through another contraction as they made their way to the Gate room and she tried to finishing making sense of everything. Oma had made them think that Anubis was just a power hungry Goa'uld and Oma wanted to help them protect Earth from him because she'd stuffed up and made a mistake in helping him ascend.<br/>
Sam had stumbled across Oma's plan and it had all made sense that Oma needed them to stop Anubis because they thought that he was out to get the Ancient weapon for himself, and Sam thought it made sense that Oma wouldn't want to have to fight him herself because she would get in trouble with the Others.<br/>
It had made perfect sense that Oma wanted to protect Earth from Anubis, especially when she'd given Jack the exact information they needed to get to the Chair and destroy his fleet.<br/>
They had destroyed his fleet, and supposedly and army of super soldiers and Jaffa... It had been the perfect set up to convince EVERYONE that Oma really did want Anubis out of the way.<br/>
Sam had seen all the clues for a plan, but she just hadn't put them together properly.<br/>
All the clues that Sam had found, were events in her life that Oma had personal knowledge of, and she had just assumed that Oma must have been there, because she'd been the one to make sure those events had taken place.<br/>
Another assumption.<br/>
So much for learning her lesson in Antarctica.</p>
<p>She'd done it again. She'd made an assumption because her focus had yet again been concentrating on only one target... Oma... and as she breathed through another contraction, she made herself let go of her anger about her mistake, and focused on figuring everything else out.<br/>
Now she was thinking about it, it was just SO bloody obvious.<br/>
How else would Oma have known that Naquadah would positively affect their powers. Merlin had been a powerful Ancient with a brilliant mind... and HE hadn't even known... Oma knew... because she'd been told.</p>
<p>They'd planned it TOGETHER. Anubis was the expert on Naquadah, and Oma the expert on Ancient powers. They'd been in on the plan together, and now they didn't have much time before Oma would soon realize that Anubis had been destroyed, or was at least 'missing'.<br/>
Oma possibly ALREADY knew Anubis was gone, which meant that she could be here any minute, and if she knows about Anubis, then it probably won't just be Oma and her 'Second' who would be coming to try and salvage the plan.<br/>
Anubis had known about the plan all along, and he'd deliberately sought her out at the SGC.<br/>
He hadn't been desperate to use the Stargate to get away, he'd needed an 'excuse' to take control of HER body to help their plan along without raising suspicion.<br/>
She hadn't figured out that Oma was lying to them about Anubis, but now she knew different.<br/>
Anubis... had approached Oma.<br/>
Anubis HAD tricked her into ascending him so he could gain more power, but then once he was ascended and unexpectedly stonewalled with 'rules', he would have had to figure out a way to get back to this plane of existence WITH the extra powers... back to being a God... an UNBEATABLE God.</p>
<p>Anubis would have figured out WHY Oma was helping people to ascend, and then he would have presented her with the very tempting offer of having millions of people to 'worship' her, instead of only those she could ascend. Then combining their knowledge, they had made up the basic plan to target Earth because of it's huge population and lack of technology. What better 'Host' to target for Anubis, than a Host with a strong gene, and because of that strong gene... they would have a Soulmate, so they had probably targeted Jack first and then checked who his Soulmate was. 
It made her wonder how long ago the plan had been made. How long had her life been manipulated? She couldn't see how she would have made any difference decisions about her career because she had ALWAYS wanted to be a scientist and an astronaut, and the Air Force would have always been her chosen career... wouldn't it? She was proud of the service she had given in combat, and she loved the challenge of being a soldier on the front line, and surely Oma wouldn't have wanted her in so much danger? Or was that why SG1 had always been so incredibly lucky? She had a bit of a gut feeling that this plan had been in the making for a while. How young had she been? Oma had known what had happened with Jonas and the thoughts had been there of pushing him to hurt her... to rape her... so maybe it was only just before that? Oma would have taken her time to mold her into what she wanted her to be before she allowed them to 'find' each other.</p>
<p>Oma would have known that the Stargate had been discovered, but was lying unused because no one could figure it out. Had Oma 'guided' Sam through her life with the purpose of using her intelligence to get the Stargate program up and running? Had she influenced Sam to get to the point where she would be put on the team to get the dialing computer working?. So she would go out into the Universe and get Naquadah and an expanded brain?<br/>
Oma had probably manipulated Daniel's life too, because he'd been the one to piece the address system together when no one else could, then she had ascended him to get him on her 'side' and then used him as a spy. The Stargate program was up and running and then Oma let them get access to Abydos, so they could start killing off the other Goa'uld and to leave Daniel there so he could find the list of Stargate addresses and help them to figure out why none of the other addresses worked. She'd probably been the one to influence Apophis to dial Earth's address. The Goa'uld thought the Tau'ri world to be lost... so how did Apophis suddenly show up on Earth to steal potential females to be a Host for his Queen? Then hey presto... they were off killing more Goa'uld while they kept molding her into the perfect Host .<br/>
Oma had wanted Sam right from the start. Not one of their daughter's. Oma wanted HER.<br/>
It wasn't Oma who'd planned for Jolinar to take control of Sam and give her Naquadah and an expanded brain... It was Anubis.<br/>
It wasn't Oma who had guided the Ashrak to kill Jolinar... It was Anubis, because he knew that as a Tok'ra, Jolinar would want to save Sam's life and they didn't want Sam to STAY a Tok'ra because it was more strategic to keep her at the SGC and on Earth. Had they planned to use a Tok'ra so they would have the Tok'ra's genetic knowledge? Anubis would have used the information to destroy them all.<br/>
It wasn't Oma who had made the Super Soldier refrain from killing her... it was Anubis... after all... they are HIS soldiers. </p>
<p>Oma would have steered Jack away from her until the time was right, and he'd been attracted to someone who was similar to her, similar enough to his real Soulmate to keep him happy until they were ready for their plan to go ahead.<br/>
The plan had most likely almost fallen apart a bit when Sara and Charlie had died, because she doubted that they would have planned to kill Jack's son... not if he had the gene too. They had probably planned for Jack and Sara to just get divorced when they were ready for him to meet and make babies with her. Oma had probably influenced him towards buying his Ranch, ensuring that he stayed close, but ensured that they wouldn't meet before they were supposed to.<br/>
They HAD to keep them apart until they were ready to execute their plan, or their Soulmates bond would have gotten too strong, and it would have been too hard to fight them for their bodies. It made Sam wonder if Oma had been behind the death of her mother so it would be easier for Sam's life to be manipulated. Easier to put her into the path of Jonas so she would be influenced to hate sex. Oma had probably wanted to make sure that her Host wasn't too... 'used'... and she definitely wouldn't want to risk her falling in love, or having children with anyone else. Could Oma have really stooped low enough to cause her Mother's death? She knew that Oma wouldn't have cared if Sam was psychologically damaged from the physical and sexual abuse that Jonas had inflicted on her, because ultimately her personality and hang-ups would die with her, and Oma would be getting an empty body</p>
<p>Soulmates.<br/>
Extra strong powers from being bonded Soulmates, and then to combine those powers with Naquadah... almost unstoppable... but NOW... they are already MORE powerful than Oma or Anubis had EVER imagined possible. All that extra knowledge from the Chair had already made a difference, Sam already owed her life to that extra knowledge that no one but Merlin's descendants would have had access too. <br/>
Super charging the Event Horizon to get stronger energy was something that Merlin had figured out. There were so many things that Oma didn't know about, and now Merlin had made sure that they would have the best possible chance to destroy Oma and stop the plan from happening. <br/>
Merlin would have known that Oma would have ended up getting all the extra knowledge from the Chair if she controlled Sam and that's why he'd made the rings, not just a gift, but a way to help them keep Oma from gaining Merlin's knowledge and becoming truly unstoppable.<br/>
Merlin had entrusted them with his knowledge, and somehow he'd known that she would be intelligent enough to be able to understand all of his technical knowledge too. She figured her Dad had probably bragged about her a little as he told Merlin about them. Her dad had always been very proud that she'd used her gift of intelligence to try and make the world a better place, so yeah... he must have bragged, because the bigger 'storage space' in HER ring had been able to hold SO much more information than Jack's. Big enough to give her ALL of Merlin's vast technical knowledge, and ALL of his designs. EVERYTHING. Merlin had entrusted her with everything he knew.<br/>
If she wanted to, she would be able to construct another Chair, but the most important thing was, that she now also knew how to create more drones for the Chair, so Earth, and subsequently they and their very special children, would be safe from ANY kind of attack. The amount of Data in her mind was incredible and she couldn't wait to explore it... but right now... she had to focus on getting the girls out of her safely, and apart from having to save the girl's lives, she couldn't risk facing Oma while she was still pregnant because she knew she was dangerously weak, and Oma will do everything she can to take control of her, and now with the extra knowledge that Merlin had given her, if Oma got hold of her now... then no one would EVER be able to stop Oma.</p>
<p>Oma had planned to take her body right from the start, and then Oma and Anubis would have been able to create as many new bodies as they liked. She'd been crazy to think that Oma would have been patient and waited for the girl's bodies to grow up and for them to have more babies at their own pace before she wanted to start conquering the universe. Why wait any longer than they had to?  If they had her and Jack as Hosts, then they wouldn't need to hide, they would be able to start their campaign straight away.<br/>
Super fast pregnancies and fast growing children... using the Stargate for energy... Oma could theoretically use her body to pump out a dozen sets of twins in less than a year.<br/>
Oma might have forced events onto Sam and molded her into the perfect 'Broodmare', but Oma... wanted... to BE the Broodmare... the 'Queen' of new and upgraded version of Ancients.<br/>
Oma wanted Sam's body for herself, and her TWO next favorite cronies were going to get the girl's bodies, and Anubis had been promised Jack's body.<br/>
Merlin had known Oma, and Oma had a history of needing to feel important and powerful. She had always had a lust for feeling superior and had always fought for leadership roles to fuel that lust, and when she'd ascended and lost all her human 'followers', she had found a way to fuel that need again, and that was why she helped people to ascend all the time.<br/>
The 'adoration' she got from those she helped, made her feel important and powerful... their adoration MADE her more powerful, and Sam had been right about that, but what she HADN'T realised was that Oma hadn't been devious enough to have come up with the ambitious domination plan by herself.<br/>
Oma may not have thought of it, but once she'd heard it, and realised that she could come back to this plane of existence an be in a position of control, her thirst for 'worshippers' meant that she would have definitely wanted in.</p>
<p>Knowing that personal information about Oma's personality, had opened Sam's eyes to what she'd missed. She knew a lot more about Goa'uld personalities than she knew about Ancient's, and now thanks to Merlin's personal knowledge of Oma, she knew that she'd been wrong, and she also knew that the plan made SO much more sense when she looked at it from a Goa'uld's point of view.<br/>
They thought of themselves as God's, and Anubis would never have settled for sitting back and waiting for babies to grow up, and he would have wanted a boy of course, so if their plan had been to take the babies, then she would have been having a boy and a girl instead of two girls. <br/>
They'd planned to take Jack and herself as Hosts all along, then Anubis would have used his vast armies of Super Soldiers to take control of Earth and probably use it as a remote base to protect himself while they picked off the remaining Goa'uld and most likely the Tok'ra as well. He would have kept destroying the other Goa'uld one by one and then set about ruling the whole Universe. What Goa'uld wouldn't want THAT? Oma was just along for the ride and she'd enjoy the status of being worshipped as 'Queen of the Universe' and keep pumping out babies while Anubis did all the hard work.<br/>
Goa'uld felt the need to have children just like any other species, and what better way to have loyal underlings, than to use your children.<br/>
Anubis had sought her out on purpose, and not just to take her through the Stargate. Taking her through the Stargate had certainly been part of his plan, because he knew that Jack would have gone through the Wormhole after her and then they would have had both of them. Oma was probably waiting for him somewhere and then Anubis would have swapped into Jack and let Oma have her. They would have met up with the rest of Anubis's fleet and then come back to conquer Earth knowing there was no one with a gene strong enough to use the Chair.<br/>
She needed to get the girls out of her as quickly as possible, and to do that safely, they needed to be delivered surgically. The plan was never to fight the girls for their bodies, the plan was to KILL the girls and the cronies would have entered the empty bodies and made them work again. Anubis had taken her over so he could murder the girls, and right now they were fighting for their lives because of what Anubis had done to them while he had been in Sam's body.<br/>
If Merlin hadn't given her the personal information about Oma, their girls would have died before they were even born, but that's not what was going to happen now, because that was something that Sam could now prevent from happening, and she knew that every second of pain she was going to have to endure would be worth it if they could save their daughters.</p>
<p>When they pushed her bed into the Gate room, a Wormhole was already open and Sam had finally made clearer sense of all the clues thanks to Merlin's knowledge. Teal'c picked up Sam, and then Jack picked up the mattress and carried it up the ramp and laid it in front of the Event Horizon.<br/>
"Sam... Are you sure about this?" Jack asked her with dread as Janet ran up and placed a plastic sheet over the mattress and her Dad helped to straighten it out.<br/>
"It's the only way to save them Jack. I was wrong. It wasn't just Oma. It was Anubis too. Merlin used the rings to give us his own knowledge, but he also programmed mine so that when we activated them by wearing them and touching them together, I got an immediate burst of information that he knew that I needed. He personally knew Oma, and knew that she wouldn't have come up with a plan like this on her own, and it made me realize that I was wrong. It wasn't a plan from an Ancient... It was a plan from a Goa'uld. Anubis was in on the plan right from the start. It was HIS domination plan Jack. He didn't need to escape through the Stargate, Oma just fed us that false information and it made sense so we believed it, but he was here to find ME, so he could take me over and kill the girls" Sam explained and the Jack interrupted her.<br/>
"So that was why he came after ME... instead of going through the Stargate? He would have taken control of me and then he would have just used his powers to keep everyone away and then picked you up and taken us both" Jack guessed.</p>
<p>"Yes. When he entered my body I was asleep and he was able to keep my mind from becoming aware so I couldn't fight him, or even realize what he was doing and possibly be able to warn you with our mental powers. He was probably counting on you to follow me through the Stargate. I don't think he'd even guessed that you might risk killing me to stop him from taking me, but when you stopped him from taking me through, he probably cut my throat to make sure that I wouldn't be able to help you fight him. If I'd died, then Oma would have taken my body over without a fight and then just healed my body just like they planned to do with the girls. They could even have a sarcophagus waiting somewhere. Thank God he didn't get to take control of you Jack, because we wouldn't have stood a chance. Thankfully the device worked and Anubis was destroyed before he got the chance to take you over. When he entered my body he also needed to kill the girls so their bodies would be easy to take over. They were never going to wait until they were born because if they were healthy, then they would already be powerful enough to fight for their bodies. He had to enter me to start killing the girls, but then his goal was to get both of us through the Stargate. The first time he tried to get through the Stargate was just a fake attempt to try and find out where we were... where I was. The girls are still alive, but they won't last much longer and we don't have much time" Sam then looked at Janet "Anubis has twisted the cords around their necks and they're dying inside me. He strangled them enough to make them too weak to let us know that they're in distress... I hadn't felt any distress from them... so I never bothered to check them until I got Merlin's knowledge from the ring and realised that it wasn't an Ancient's plan... It was a Goa'uld's plan. Then I knew that he'd entered my body and risked my pregnancy on purpose. They're already suffering damage from low oxygen levels and we can't wait. You need to get them out of me as quickly as possible and then Jack can heal me" Sam told her with tears in her eyes, and then she looked at her Father who had also heard everything. "Dad you're going to have to try and control the bleeding while Janet gets the girls out. You're going to have to try and limit my blood loss to keep me alive, because it's going to take all of Jack's concentration to keep the girls from suffering further damage until Janet can get them out" then Sam looked back at Janet "You have to do it Janet. You just have to cut me wide open and get them out as fast as possible. I need to stay conscious so you can't drug me..."</p>
<p>"Sam...." Janet protested with horror.<br/>
"Oma might be here soon and if I'm unconscious or drugged, then she will take control of my body and I won't be able to fight her. It's ME she's after Janet... both the girls are for her cronies... Oma's after ME. Do it NOW Janet. You need to do it NOW" Sam begged.<br/>
Janet nodded and quickly opened up the bags and the nurses quickly helped her to get ready.<br/>
"What the hell is going on? What do you mean that Oma wants you.... Anubis and Oma were working together? When the hell did you find out about that? Oma would never... She would never.... Sam?" Daniel asked with confusion "What the hell is going on?" he repeated as he looked at Jack and Sam incredulously.
"Do you need me to step in here? What can I do to help?" asked Cameron as he stood beside Daniel on the ramp and looked at Jack.<br/>
Jack took hold of Sam's hand closest to the Event Horizon as he looked up at Cameron "Bring Daniel up to speed and then put a shield around his mind so Oma can't find out that he knows about the plan. If Oma and her buddies show up then keep them busy with energy blasts and maybe you'll get them pissed enough to change into their energy forms. Make sure the Device is being guarded and if she does show up, one of you will have to get up there and activate it" when Cameron nodded and took hold of Daniel's arm and led him down the ramp, Jack took a breath to steady himself and then turned back to Sam "I love you Sam" he smiled with tears in his eyes and then he pushed his left hand into the Event Horizon and as Janet pushed Sam's shirt over her big belly. Jack put his right hand on the top part of her belly and activated his powers. <br/>
Jacob then took hold of one of Sam's hand's and activated his healing powers so he would be ready, and Janet waited for Jack's go-ahead to start slicing into Sam's belly with a scalpel as one of the nurses knelt down ready to assist her.<br/>
Jack drew energy from the Event Horizon to top up his stores, then Jack focused on the babies. He focused on the placenta and did what he could to put more pressure behind the blood flow to force freshly oxygen laden blood into their bodies to stop any further damage, then he looked at Janet, nodded his head and then quickly focused back on the placenta and both babies to keep the blood flowing, and then split his focus again so he could also protect both their throats from the deadly strangling pressure of their umbilical cords.<br/>
Janet paled a little when Jack nodded at her, but then she quickly focused and began to slice through the skin on Sam's belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. SHOWDOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long, I hope you are enjoying the expanded ending!!<br/>Chapter 30 is the Epilogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam groaned as her face screwed up and her eyes filled with tears and Jacob quickly focused on the damaged blood vessels as Janet cut through them, and sealed them off one by one. Sam deep worry for the girls made it hard for her to focus on controlling the pain as Janet cut deeper and deeper into her belly. Another contraction began to squeeze her uterus and she heard Janet swear as she felt a surge of blood flow down over the side of her belly.<br/>
Sam let go of her pain and focused on stopping the contraction so her Dad could have more time to get the damage sealed.<br/>
Sam screamed as the pain hit her like a freight train, but she managed to concentrate on her uterus enough to neutralize the contraction and force it to relax again. Sam could feel her body trembling violently as she kept screaming. She vaguely felt the surge of blood stop, but getting control of her pain was now beyond her as her energy quickly faded away and the most she could do was to try and keep her body from writhing from the intense agony in her belly as the nurse held her cut belly open so Janet could put her hands inside her uterus. Sam's screams weakened as her energy faded and then she stopped screaming as she felt herself start to lose consciousness.<br/>
She felt someone put their hand down the neck of her shirt and touch her upper chest just as everything was going black. She felt their powers engage and her eyes flared open and she gasped as energy flowed into her from the new hand.</p><p>"Give me a boost" yelled Cameron as he stretched up and over the side of the ramp and pushed his hand into the open neck of Sam's shirt so he could touch her skin. As soon as his hand was on her, he engaged his powers to let his energy flow into Sam before she lost the fight to stay conscious. Teal'c quickly came up beside him and grabbed under Cameron's leg that was bent at the knee and quickly boosted him up so he could scramble onto the ramp. By the time he was fully up on the ramp, Sam was aware enough to start screaming again so he quickly put his other hand into the Event Horizon and used himself as a conduit. "Janet. Sam can't take much more of this, you need to get those babies out of there" Cameron warned just before the more powerful energy surged into Sam's severely weakened body.<br/>
Sam's scream cut off as she suddenly gasped and jolted. When she felt the more powerful energy surge through her chest, she quickly focused and channeled it to deaden her pain and then she just lay there as her over-stressed body trembled violently. She shuddered as she felt Janet pull one of the girl's out of her belly and Sam turned her head a little to look at the blue skinned baby in Janet's hands as she went to hand it to the second nurse.<br/>
"Dad... help her" whispered Sam and Jacob, knowing that Sam's bleeding was at a minimum, let her hand go and reached for his Granddaughter. He held her in the crook of his arm and put his other hand on her chest, activated his healing powers, assessed her and then healed the damage caused by Anubis's actions. Then Jacob tipped her head down and cleared her lungs and had to force her to inhale three times before her lungs took over and she automatically inhaled by herself. The tiny baby's chest expanded and then the tiny baby's face screwed up as she gave a weak cry. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief that seemed to echo around the Gate Room as other people sighed with him, and then tipped his arms so Sam could see her firstborn daughter. </p><p>Sam's eyes flooded with tears and she blinked them away as she weakly lifted a shaky hand to touch her. Jacob moved her a little closer and Sam touched one of her tiny feet and then she shuddered a little.<br/>
"Lay her on my chest" Sam whispered and Jacob used one hand to open a few of Sam's buttons, then he shifted the baby and lay her onto the left side of Sam's chest just as Janet called Jacob's name.<br/>
Jacob quickly took the other blue baby from Janet and repeated what he did for the first baby, but the second baby's lungs were a little bit more stubborn. Cameron slid his hand across to Sam's shoulder so Jacob could put the second tiny girl on her mother's chest as well. Sam shuddered again as the second baby touched her skin and Jacob looked at Sam with concern as her eyes went hazy.<br/>
"Jacob she's bleeding" Janet quickly called out as she began to separate the damaged placenta from Sam's uterus. Jacob quickly put his hand back on Sam and focused on stopping the bleeding, while Janet worked as quickly as she could to empty Sam's uterus.
Sam blinked and then felt Jack pressing against her mind to ask if she was okay as he waited for Janet to let him know that he could heal her. Sam managed a weak smile as she looked up at him and talked to him silently for a moment. Jack look at her with a little frown but then nodded.<br/>
"She's all yours Jack" Janet called out as she pulled the last of the after birth out of Sam's uterus and lifted her hands away from Sam's open belly.<br/>
Jack closed his eyes to focus and began to heal Sam from the inside out. Once she was healed, Jack's hand still glowed as he opened his eyes and looked at Cameron "Thank you. She'll be okay now" he told him and Cameron nodded and took his hand off Sam and then pulled his hand from the Event Horizon. He paused to smile at Sam and tell her 'congratulations' as he picked up a clean cloth and gently wiped the worst of the mess off the babies faces as he told her that they were beautiful babies, he then stood up and carefully moved around the mattress and Jacob to stand on the ramp.<br/>
"Jacob you're going to need to move away so I can fast forward Sam's body so she can make some blood" Jack explained and Jacob bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead and then went to pick up one of the girls "They need to stay" Jack said quickly and Jacob quickly looked up at Jack.</p><p>"Is that safe?" Jacob asked with concern.<br/>
"They told Sam to do it this way. They didn't fast forward as much as Sam did through the pregnancy, so they're not as old as I though they were. They're only thirty four weeks and that's why they're so small, and also why you had to work hard to get their lungs cleared and working, so I'm going to fast forward them too" Jack explained and Jacob nodded, then stood up and backed away few steps.<br/>
"You ready?" Jack asked Sam as he smiled at her. Sam put one hand on the back of each tiny baby, took a breath and then nodded.<br/>
Jack triggered the Event Horizon to create a stronger form of energy and when the Event Horizon was giving off a bright golden glow, Jack began to draw on the energy and the glow traveled down his arm, spread over his body and then flowed through Sam and the babies as well, and then Jack's and Sam's rings began to give off a bluish glow. Jack then engaged his powers and healed Sam's body from the changes her pregnancy had made, the changes that normally would have happened at the end of a natural Alteran birth.<br/>
Sam groaned while her uterus shrunk down to normal and any fluids left inside was absorbed into her blood vessels, then the skin on her belly tightened and became firm over her abdominal muscles once more. Once that was done, Jack triggered selected parts of Sam's body into a fast forward and let the power from the Event Horizon fuel the growth and Sam triggered both babies into complete growth and then let her mind shut down to protect itself as the girls did the same to theirs.<br/>
The others watched in amazement as the babies grew bigger while laying on Sam's chest. Jack kept them fast forwarding until the babies hit forty weeks and then he reduced the power of the energy back to normal and filled the babies, his own and Sam's energy stores. Then he waited until the glow had left their bodies before he triggered their minds to wake up, and then he pulled his hand from the Event Horizon and looked up at the control room and indicated with a thumb up signal so they knew to close it down.</p><p>Sam's eyes slowly opened as the Wormhole shut down and then she blinked her eyes again before looking up at Jack who leaned over her and looked at the girls faces before he looked at Sam and smiled "They are SO beautiful. You okay?" he asked her quietly.
"Yep" Sam said as she smiled at him "Actually I feel pretty darn good. How far did you shove me?" she asked with a grin as Janet moved forward and grabbed some cloths that she had left next to Sam and she quickly wiped as much blood off the lower half of Sam's body as she could, and then dropped them down onto the messy puddle of fluids so they would partly soak it up.<br/>
"I pushed the girls to forty weeks, so parts of you went the six weeks too and then I filled up your energy" Jack told her as he grinned back at her.<br/>
"No wonder I feel so good" Sam chuckled "Now help me sit up so I can look at them properly".<br/>
Jack gave a little laugh and then Sam lifted her head and Jack put his hand under the base of her neck and slowly pulled her up while Sam kept both hands on the babies backs so they stayed firmly against her chest, and then he knelt down so he was partly behind her and she could lean back against him for support. Jack helped her to lower the babies into the crooks of her arms and then pulled her shirt back together enough to make her decent as Janet and Cameron tidied up the rest of the mess into a bit of a pile away from her legs.<br/>
"They are beautiful aren't they" sighed Sam with a loving smile as she looked at their gorgeous little faces as they looked up at her with bright blue eyes.<br/>
"They sure are" Jack agreed with a smile "I love you so much Sam"<br/>
"I love you too Jack" Sam smiled back at him.</p><p>"Are you still happy with the names we chose?" Jack asked and Sam nodded as she looked down at their gorgeous identical twin daughters.<br/>
Jacob came and squatted down next to Sam "You've chosen names?" he asked expectantly and Sam giggled.<br/>
Sam lifted her left arm a little to indicate to their firstborn daughter "This is Natalie Amanda O’Neill and this one" Sam continued as she moved her right arm a little "Is Nyssa Olivia O’Neill".<br/>
"They're beautiful names" Jacob said with a smile and Janet leaned down to have a better look at them.<br/>
"My goodness they certainly ARE identical" Janet said as she studied their little faces "How on Earth are you going to tell them apart?"<br/>
"That will be easy for us, because they have different Naquadah signatures... but I think everyone will just have to guess.." Sam said and then giggled "Oh boy... I think they're going to have a lot of fun tricking people" she added with a big grin and Jack laughed.<br/>
"Now THAT would be funny" Jack agreed as Jacob chuckled too.<br/>
"Well I'm glad that I'll be able to tell them apart" Jacob confessed "Otherwise their Granddad would probably get in big trouble".<br/>
Sam and Jack both snorted a laugh and then Janet suggested that they get them all back in the infirmary so they could get them cleaned up but Sam shook her head.<br/>
"We need to stay here. It will be safer to fight Oma here" Sam said as she lost her smile but encouraged Janet to take Natalie "Get the girls cleaned up, but they need to stay here where we can protect them"<br/>
Jacob took Nyssa out of Sam's other arm and then handed her to the nurse and then turned back as Sam was buttoning the shirt back up. Jack and Jacob then helped Sam to get up, making sure her feet were standing on a cleaner part of the plastic covered mattress, and both held her steady as she wobbled a little.<br/>
"Take your time because you're still a little low on blood volume" Jack warned her and once she steadied and nodded that she was okay, Jack scooped her up and carried her down the ramp as Jacob and Cameron gathered up the plastic with the mess inside it and Cameron carried that down the ramp while Jacob carried the mattress down and put it back on the bed so Jack could put Sam down onto it and then wrapped her in a blanket and put one over her legs to keep her warm.</p><p>Janet and the nurse checked the girls and cleaned them up as best they could without giving them a bath, then put diapers and little pink one piece suits that Janet had purchased in readiness for their birth. She put a dark pink one on Natalie and a lighter pink one on Nyssa, and then wrapped them both in matching pink blankets to keep them warm in the cool Gate Room.<br/>
Kawalsky let the SF's back into the Gate Room and warned them that they were expecting Alien company and to expect all hell to break loose. He instructed them that they were to stay calm until something actually happened, then to concentrate their efforts on protecting the babies.<br/>
Janet went back to Sam and checked that she was still okay and then gave Natalie to her as she asked Sam what the plan was as the nurse handed Nyssa to Jack.<br/>
Jack decided that they all needed to be aware of what might happen, so he told everyone that Oma would be coming and it would all probably seem innocent at first, but at some point she would either try something physical, or try to access one of their minds to see what had happened to Anubis.<br/>
Once Oma tried to access one of their minds, the game would be up and she would know that their minds were shielded and they would need to go on the offensive as quick as possible and that the idea was to get her so pissed off that she turned into her energy form to fight, or she would go into her energy form to try and take control of Sam, and once she was in her energy form, then they could destroy her with the device which was presently in the Briefing Room.<br/>
If the worst happened and she did somehow get control of Sam or Jack, then they would need to do whatever was necessary to stop them from going through the Stargate, and Jack made it extra clear that they could not let Sam be taken through the Stargate, even if it meant severely injuring her to make sure that it didn't happen. He told them if Oma got Sam through the Stargate, then they would NEVER be able to stop her from taking over the Universe.<br/>
When Jack had finished speaking, all eyes were on Sam and Sam looked at Jack, rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Just as well you're a good guy huh?" Jack said to her with a grin, making Sam snort a wry laugh.<br/>
"Yeah. I guess it is. What if she doesn't come? We can't stay here for..." then Sam fell silent and Jack looked at her as she obviously thought about something "Janet can you take Natalie. We need to approach this differently. We need the girls out of sight and I need clothes" Sam said as Janet took the baby from her arms "If she realizes that I had the babies in here, she will know that something isn't right. As far as she's concerned we don't know how to use energy from the Stargate. I need to pretend I'm still pregnant and it will confuse her. She has no idea what happened to Anubis or how far he got with his plan and we need to use that to our advantage. Daniel can you run to our room and get me some clothes and my boots, and Janet, I want you to stay outside the blast doors in the corridor and these beds need to go too"<br/>
As soon as Sam finished speaking Daniel took off and Jack helped Sam to get off the bed and then both beds were pushed out into the corridor and up past the blast door, then the blast door was moved until it was half closed.<br/>
Janet and the two nurses took the girls, went out into the corridor and one of the beds was lowered right down so they could sit on it, then Janet handed Natalie to the other nurse and the two nurses sat down on the gurney while they held the girls while Janet stood next to them.<br/>
Cameron carried out the plastic and put it on the floor next to one of the beds where it would be out of the way and Jacob carried Janet's medical bags out for her and sat them on the unused bed, then went back in to talk to Sam and Jack just as Daniel came running back with Sam's things.<br/>
Teal'c and Cameron held up the blanket so Sam could have some privacy as Jack helped her to get dressed. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, which made Jack feel concerned that she might not be strong enough to help fight Oma, and he hoped that Oma didn't bring too many of her cronies with her, and Sam pointed out that they may not know how many others come with her until they started to fight to try and get them to change into their energy forms.<br/>
Once Sam was dressed Jack handed her the pillow that he had grabbed off one of the beds and helped her to stuff it into her maternity leggings and then covered it with her shirt and moved it around a bit until it looked like Sam was still pregnant.<br/>
Teal'c took the blanket out to the beds and Cameron started to ask Jack something just as an Event Horizon suddenly formed in the Stargate. </p><p>Walter followed procedure and quickly closed the Iris as Kawalsky quickly handed out folders to use as props, and just as they all opened the folders as they gathered to stand in a group and turned to look at the Stargate, the Iris shimmered and Oma walked through it and stood on the ramp as the SF's quickly took up their normal defensive positions.<br/>
"Stand down" Kawalsky ordered and the SF's relaxed and made their may back to stand against the wall and the partly closed blast door, to stand at ease while Kawalsky greeted Oma and everyone pretended not to notice the Iris shimmer again before the Stargate closed down.<br/>
"Oma. This is a surprise. What can we do for you?" Kawalsky asked as casually as possible with a touch of obvious surprise thrown in that he hoped was convincing.<br/>
"I wanted to congratulate you for defeating Anubis" Oma smiled warmly and Kawalsky looked at the group of people next to him and told them that they would finish revising the Gate Room Protocols later as he began to gather up the folders so they would have their hands free. He indicated to an SF to come and grab them and then he looked back at Oma. "It was a surprise when Daniel told us that he was still alive, and an even bigger surprise when we realised that Jack had given Sam his powers and then Daniel was able to remember how to use his powers. I guess we have you to thank for that so we could beat Anubis? It was a rather close call, that's why we were revising our protocols and procedures just now" Kawalsky explained convincingly.<br/>
Oma looked at Sam's face and then down to her belly and then looked up to her face again as Sam smiled and put a hand on her 'belly' and gave it a little rub "Your pregnancy has progressed very quickly. I hope you weren't hurt when Anubis... tried to escape?"
"No. Thankfully he didn't come anywhere near me. Daniel and I got here just in time to stop Anubis from taking Jack through the Stargate, and when he left Jack's body he went after Daniel and I was able to heal Jack. He was just about to take Daniel when Jack and I were able to start attacking him" Sam said calmly as she watched the surprised confusion briefly flash across Oma's features.<br/>
"Yeah, boy was I glad that someone shot me in the leg before he got me through the Stargate. I guess he wanted me as a souvenir, because once I was healed, he tried to take me again" Jack said with a grin "Daniel and Sam blasted him and he missed me, and then we all blasted him until he... well... got ripped apart".</p><p>Oma tried to hide her confusion, wondering why Anubis would have attempted double crossed her and not target Sam when she was the most important part of their plan. As she listened to Jack describe how Anubis had gone after Daniel and then after him again instead of targeting Sam, she began to press against Sam's mind to see if she was telling the truth about Anubis not entering her body.<br/>
Oma felt the barrier around Sam's mind and a fraction of a second later a blast of energy hit her, making her falter and almost fall over before she quickly looked at Sam's outstretched hand and the determined glare on her face. Knowing something was very wrong she lifted her hand and sent a blast back towards Sam and noticed that someone was running out of the room.<br/>
Ignoring the scared human, she put her other hand up in defense as Jack sent an energy blast towards her and she returned a blast at Sam, aiming for her legs to try and avoid damaging her pregnant body too much.<br/>
Sam tried to send another blast but wasn't quite quick enough and Oma's blast swept her legs out from under her and she crashed to her hands and knees.<br/>
Oma's second quickly appeared and sent a blast towards Jack as well, but was taken by surprise when Jacob and Daniel both sent a blast of energy at her. Oma's second knew the objective was to get both Jack and Sam, so she focused on Daniel and Jacob, but when their energy blasts began to do more damage that she was giving them, she changed into her pure energy form determined to get rid of the trouble makers so they could focus on taking Jack and Sam through the Stargate.<br/>
She quickly dove towards her attackers but then she suddenly screamed as she was engulfed in flames, and Oma turned to watch in horror as her second burnt up into nothing and disappeared.<br/>
Oma quickly read Kawalsky's mind, knowing that as the Base Commander he would have known what just happened, then she raised her hands as she took a hit from Jack and focused on the human near the device and used all her strength to smash his body through the toughened glass and then letting the human fall, she focused on the device and pulled it through the hole in the glass.</p><p>Sam heard the glass smash above her, quickly turning her face up to see what had happened, then she threw herself onto her side as she lifted both hands towards the falling body and stopped it's descent a few inches from the concrete floor, and then let it go again. She barely had time to register that it was Cameron before pieces of Merlin's device rained down on them and smashed all over the floor.<br/>
Knowing that they would need all the power they could get, Sam scrambled over to Cameron and grabbed hold of his bleeding arm and quickly healed the deep cuts on his face and body and then focused on his head, healing his skull that had cracked open when it had been rammed against the glass. Sam then healed the damaged to his brain and then re-engaged his mind.<br/>
Cameron startled awake, looking completely confused, then he realized where he was and saw the broken glass and smashed pieces of the device around them. He looked at Sam, who had several cuts on her face from the falling pieces and he reached out his hand.<br/>
"Don't waste your energy on me" Sam said quickly an Cameron hesitated for a split second before he turned towards Oma and raised his hands to send a blast of energy, then quickly scrambled to his feet and joined the fight.<br/>
Oma screamed with rage and changed into her pure energy form, quickly attacking Jacob and Daniel. She sent them crashing into the wall behind them and then focused on Cameron.<br/>
Sam watched the fight in a bit of a daze as blood trickled down the side of her face, and then she slowly got to her feet and wobbled a little as she wondered how in the hell they were going to beat Oma without the device.<br/>
Oma hurled Cameron back against the wall and then sent Jacob and Daniel flying again before she focused on Jack and deflected his bursts of energy and then swept his feet out from under him and sent him crashing to his knees. Oma then targeted Sam and dived towards her, intending to enter her body and use their combined power to retreat through the Stargate.</p><p>Sam suddenly stretched out her left hand towards Jack and yelled his name as he surged to his feet. Jack didn't hesitate and he quickly twisted around and pushed his left hand against Sam's. When their rings connected there was a bright blue flash that made Oma hesitate, and that moment of hesitation was all Sam needed to raise her right hand as a blue glow quickly flowed from the ring, traveled up her arm and encased her whole body before a blue bolt of energy surged from Sam's extended right hand and hit Oma.<br/>
Oma screamed as the blue stream of energy engulfed her energy form, and she twisted and darted away but she couldn't break free from the energy that was surrounding her.<br/>
Suddenly another bolt of blue energy was added to the energy surrounding her and she screamed with rage as she turned and saw Jack's right hand emitting the second bolt of energy.<br/>
Then suddenly Oma wasn't screaming in rage anymore, she was screaming in pain as she felt her energy being ripped apart. She screamed in agony as she looked at Sam and Jack and knew they'd won.<br/>
Oma was suddenly engulfed in blue flames as the beams of energy continued to attack her, then just as suddenly the flames were gone and the beams of energy disappeared.<br/>
Jack made a desperate grab for Sam as she lost consciousness and crumpled to the floor, and then groaned in relief as Tea'c dove to catch her enough to stop her head from hitting the concrete floor.<br/>
Jack felt completely exhausted as he fell onto his knees and then moved a little before rolling and collapsing onto his ass. He sat there for a short moment as Kawalsky ran to him.<br/>
"You need the Stargate?" Kawalsky asked quickly and all Jack could do was nod.<br/>
Kawalsky backed up a few stepped to look at Walter through the glass and yelled at him to dial it up just as the Stargate started to rotate. Kawalsky squatted down and lifted Jack's arm and ducked under it and then hauled Jack to his feet. When Jack struggled to stay on his feet Cameron ducked in under his other arm and Teal'c gently gathered Sam into his arms as Daniel pulled the pillow out of Sam's clothes.<br/>
When the Stargate Kawooshed, Kawalsky and Cameron more or less dragged Jack up the ramp and held him steady as they helped him to put his right hand into the Event Horizon. Jack pulled in energy and filled his energy stores until he was standing on his own two feet and then he pulled his hand out and told Jacob, Cameron and Daniel to fill their energy up too. Once they were done and they healed each others cuts, scrapes and bruised from being flung at the walls, Jack sat down close to the Event Horizon and crossed his legs. Teal'c lowered Sam down and put her bottom in Jack's crossed legs, leaned her limp torso against him and then stepped away. </p><p>Jack picked up her left hand and immersed it into the Event Horizon with his own left hand and then waited for the Event Horizon to give off a blue glow and then he filled Sam's energy stores and healed her cuts and bruises and then woke her up.<br/>
Sam gasped as she suddenly woke up, but she instantly felt the reassuring energy from the Stargate flowing through her and relaxed back against Jack.<br/>
Jack silently spoke to Sam for a short moment and then they both concentrated on filling their rings back up with energy, then sealed them shut again before withdrawing their hands from the Event Horizon.<br/>
Jack gave a thumbs up to Walter with his right hand and the Wormhole closed down.<br/>
Sam continued to lean against Jack, her emotions tumbling inside her as the Gate room remained silent. She heard her father's voice and she turned her head to look at him.<br/>
"Hey Kiddo. You okay?" he asked her gently as he looked into Sam's emotional eyes, but all she could do was give a little nod  "Come on then, I bet those girls are hungry".<br/>
Sam gave a little huff as she smiled at him with teary eyes. "Hey... You did it Sam. You whooped her butt and she's gone" he told her with a grin, making Sam smile "I assume those rings gave you all that power somehow?" he asked.<br/>
Sam nodded "Their miniature Zero Point Modules. Merlin gave us portable ZPM's" Sam said with a soft incredulous laugh. "I have a freaking ZPM on my finger" she said with a grin and Jacob chuckled at her amused disbelief.<br/>
"Come on Kiddo. Now it's time for you to enjoy being a Mum" Jacob told her with a gentle smile as Sam got all teary again "Come on" he encouraged and held out his hands. She took hold of his hands and he helped her up and held her steady while Jack got up and then Jack put his arms around her and gave her a hug, and Sam promptly burst into tears.<br/>
Jack just stood there and held her, knowing it was just her feelings of relief swamping her, because he was feeling the same way. It took her a few moments to settle enough to control her tears and Daniel gave her a clean handkerchief so she could wipe her face and blow her nose, then Sam stuffed the hanky in her shirt pocket and slowly walked down the ramp with Jack and the SF's saluted them as they walked past and went through the opened blast door to their waiting daughters.</p><p>Jack and Sam went back to their VIP room accompanied by Janet and one of the nurses who carried the babies. Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and Kawalsky followed behind Jack and Sam, and they all gave Jack and Sam hugs of congratulations before they went into their room. Janet and the nurse stayed while Jack helped Sam to strip off and have a hot shower and then helped her into bed.<br/>
Janet then helped her to start breastfeeding the girls and just as Sam was relaxing back against some pillows as she nursed them, the other nurse knocked on the door and when Janet opened it, she pushed in a cot on wheels that was big enough for the two girls to sleep together.<br/>
Janet and the nurse pulled out some basic supplies that Janet had put together in readiness for their birth, and she organised the diapers, wipes and clothing onto the shelf under the cot and then lifted a baby bath out of the cot and took it into the bathroom, put it on the bench and began to fill it up.<br/>
Once there was enough water in it, Janet and Jack interrupted the girls feed to go and give them a bath, then once they were clean, dry and re-dressed, Janet pulled out a camera and took a ton of photo's of the girls and then with Sam and Jack before they settled the girls back on to Sam's breasts to finish their drink.<br/>
Once they were burped and asleep, Jack and Janet tucked them both into the cot and then Janet hung some fluids for Sam, to help with her still low-ish blood levels and encouraged her to get some sleep until the babies woke up for another feed.
Sam didn't need much convincing and settled down in the bed and quickly fell asleep.<br/>
Jack just sat on the bed and watched her sleep as Janet told Jack to call her when the babies woke up again and said that she would run home, pick up Cassie, come straight back and they would stay on base for the night to give Sam a hand while she got used to breastfeeding.</p><p>When Janet and the nurses left Jacob knocked on the door and asked how Sam and the girls were. Jack invited him in and Jacob looked at Sam with a smile and then looked at the sleeping girls in the cot.<br/>
"They are so gorgeous" he whispered.<br/>
"They are going to be mini-Sam's in every way" smiled Jack.<br/>
"Oh dear God... I hope you know what you're in for?" Jacob whispered dramatically, making Jack choke back a laugh as he grinned at Jacob.<br/>
"I have a rough idea" smiled Jack.<br/>
"Oh no.... You REALLY don't...." Jacob warned with a wry grin and then proceeded to tell Jack about the time that Sam pulled all their kitchen appliances apart and then invented 'new' gadgets instead of putting them back together "... and that was when she was just four years old" Jacob told him and then chuckled at Jack's disbelieving face before he went on "She almost blew up our garage when she was six... she darn near blew up herself too... so watch out if the girls have to do any science projects..." Jacob warned with a wry chuckle that made Jack laugh.<br/>
Jacob told him a few more stories that had Jack trying not to laugh too loudly and then they just talked quietly while Sam and the babies slept.<br/>
When the babies woke up, Jack and Jacob picked them up, changed their diapers and just held them until Sam woke up, then Jack called Janet, and then Janet and a VERY excited Cassie came into their room.<br/>
Cassie gave Sam a big hug and then oohed and aahed over the gorgeous baby girls. Jacob gave Sam a kiss and said he was staying in the VIP room across the corridor until he figured out what he was going to do, but Sam interrupted him and told him that he would be staying with them, and then she got Jack to tell him all about Grizzly's ranch while Janet helped her to get the girls attached and nursing properly while Cassie looked on with a big smile on her face.</p><p>The next day Sam was feeling much better after having fluids for nearly twenty four hours and Janet surprised her with a gift of a twin stroller for the girls and told her it was time for her to stretch her legs and take a walk up to the Commissary to have something substantial to eat.<br/>
Sam got dressed and chuckled as she tried to squish her bigger breasts into the biggest bra she had, but Janet then pulled some new nursing bra's out from the carry basket on the stroller and handed them to her to try on.<br/>
Once Sam was dressed, Cassie pushed the stroller while Jack and Sam walked behind her holding hands. Janet had let Cassie have the day off school and she had been in with Sam and the girls all morning while Jack got beamed to Grizzly's ranch to see the boys and Grizzly, finish healing Grizzly's injuries from the car accident and to show them pictures of the girls and to take Firestorm for a ride.<br/>
He rode up one the main track to a beautiful grassy clearing, that reminded him of campsite four. It had a beautiful big stream running past and stood there for a while thinking before moving on and letting Firestorm have a gallop along the long stretch of level trail.<br/>
When he returned to the SGC he had a quiet word with Kawalsky who then grinned and nodded, telling Jack that he'd make it happen.</p><p>Cassie stopped the stroller just outside the Commissary and pretended to adjust something and told Jack and Sam to go in, and Jack and Sam walked through the door and into a surprise baby shower.<br/>
A week ago Janet had warned all the personnel that she would be holding one as soon as the babies were born and told them that Jack and Sam literally had NOTHING ready because it had happened so fast and they hadn't been allowed to go out and go shopping.<br/>
Sam and Jack were blown away by everyone's generosity and warm congratulations, and it had ended up turning into an impromptu wedding reception as well when General Hammond arrived to offer his congratulations and presented Sam with new Dog Tags that were embossed with Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill.<br/>
They had been inundated with gifts and well wishes and they hadn’t had to buy a thing by the time they took the girls to their new home just down the road from the SGC.<br/>
General Hammond had been instrumental in Jack and Sam being given permission to live on the Ranch with their babies. Jack made sure that his customers kept to a strict appointment schedule and it worked well, making the Air Force and the Government happy with their decision.<br/>
Grizzly had surprised them and had got people in to clean and spruce up the top level the house, giving everything a fresh coat of paint, ready for them to move in. He had the main bedroom furnished with a huge wooden king size bed, and matching furniture with beautiful linens for the bed and en-suite bathroom. Grizzly also had the room next door made into a nursery, all painted out in pink and decorated for the twin baby girls with more beautiful wooden furniture, including a lovely comfortable reclining chair for Sam to use when breastfeeding the twins.<br/>
Sam had been truly overwhelmed with emotion when she had seen what Grizzly had done for them, because knowing that they would be growing fast, he had even had another bedroom decorated for the girls, so it was ready for when they had grown a bit and were ready to be out of the nursery and also had a bedroom downstairs prepared for Jacob.</p><p>Not long after they had settled into their new home, Thor discovered that Fifth had escaped from his time dilation prison, so he came to Earth to ask for help.<br/>
Thor had arrived at the SGC not long after Jack had taken the baby girls into Sam for breastfeeding, and he had been very surprised to see them, just as much as Jack had been surprised to see Thor. Thor had been very interested in the girl’s genetic make-up and possible abilities, and Jack and Sam had allowed him to preform scans on them and on themselves.<br/>
Thor had also been most interested in Jack’s Ancient gene and after scanning him, told them that he was an important step up in Earth’s evolutionary chain, which of course, they had pretty much worked out already and Thor had been very interested to find out that Jack was a direct descendant of Merlin.<br/>
After telling Thor about what had happened, the Asgard then helped to add more security measures to the Ranch, including a special shield, so Sam and the girls would be able to venture outside and not been seen by anyone looking through the shield and they also installed transported technology so they could just transport themselves back and forth instead of having to drive, which made life a LOT easier with the twins and Jack usually transported in so Sam could nurse the girls in her office where Kawalsky had provided her with a comfy armchair.<br/>
Thor worked with Jacob, Daniel and Cameron to try and come up with a possible Ancient inspired solution to fight against the Replicators, and Sam beamed in every now and then to help design a weapon. <br/>
But while Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were aboard Thor’s ship one afternoon as they waited for the prototype weapon to be made by Thor's ship which was orbiting Earth, Fifth abducted Cameron and tortured him in an attempt to find out where Sam was. Cameron managed to fool him and led him on a wild goose chase for a while, but then Fifth got in his head in a way that Cameron couldn’t resist and Fifth soon found out that Sam was on Earth, but hiding behind an Asgard shield.<br/>
Fifth managed to push himself through the shield, but realising that he would not be able to take Sam back through the shield with him, quickly found Sam and began to torture her in revenge for her betrayal, from when Kawalsky ordered her to leave him behind in the time dilation field.</p><p>Sam was inundated with horrific sights and senses, as Fifth had his hand embedded in her forehead and tortured her mind. Jack and Grizzly came running in from outside when they heard her screaming and Fifth turned to face them but left his hand in Sam’s forehead, Jack tried blasting him with an energy burst.<br/>
It seemed to have no effect, but Jack quickly asked Grizzly for help and Grizzly raised his hands and joined in by sending an energy blast of his own. When Jack had healed Grizzly’s cancer, he realised that Grizzly had an Ancient gene, so he’d quickly talked it over with Grizzly and they’d decided to activate it, so he would act as a secret back-up if ever he was needed.<br/>
Once Jack realised that the energy blasts did nothing, Jack and Grizzly held Fifth almost frozen between their constant energy beams powered by Jack's ZPM ring.<br/>
Sam managed to pull fifths hand out from her forehead, and then once she had cleared her head enough, she touched Fifth and searched through his mind. Sam knew that the weapon she'd designed targeted fifth's ability to keep himself into a particular shape, and it didn’t take long before she was able to find the code inside him that kept his molecules bound together, and then she used her mental powers and forced him to deactivate it.<br/>
There was soon a pile of tiny granules on the floor, and Jack rushed over to help Sam up, while Grizzly quickly checked the babies, who had been asleep, but had then been crying in the next room as they had felt Sam's mental distress. It took Sam a little while to calm her emotions as they calmed the girls down. Sam got Jack to contact Thor because fifth had teased her that he'd taken Cameron and he'd betrayed her just like she had betrayed fifth.<br/>
Sam let Thor know where fifth had 'parked' his ship and Thor was able to locate it and beam Cameron back to Thor’s ship. Sam gave Thor the adhesion code and between them they finished the device that emitted the signal that enforced the code to fail. <br/>
Together they worked out a way to dial all the Stargate's at once and sent the signal through the active Stargate's to ensure that all the replicators would be destroyed.</p><p>The Air Force and the Government were very happy to have such a big threat to Earth gone, and General Hammond kept his word, and now that they had Daniel and Cameron full time at the SGC with their Ancient powers, General Hammond had no trouble making sure that Jack would never be forced into officially coming back to the Air Force.<br/>
Cameron and Daniel found it very handy to have Ancient powers on their missions, and they had even been able to save lives when other teams got injured off world. If Daniel and Cameron were off on a mission, then either Sam, Jack or Jacob would go to the infirmary and heal the injured Personnel, which freed up a lot of the infirmary time to be able to conduct more studies and research into Alien healing and health remedies.<br/>
Daniel had also managed to save the life of a badly wounded team member when they had accidentally destroyed a Goa'uld spying device and not realised what it was. Normally Janet and her team would have had to go through and stabilize the patient before getting him back through the Stargate, but Daniel was able to go straight there, and with Cameron protecting them with energy blasts, Daniel was able to heal him and get him back to the Stargate before too many Jaffa arrived.<br/>
Jack loved looking after the girls as well as still being able to work with so many young horses, and Sam loved to see him so happy, and it helped her not to feel guilty about going back to work so quickly, especially when Dave, Matt, Grizzly, Jacob and Cassie were always happy to babysit the girls.<br/>
SG1 made use of Daniel and Cameron's Ancient powers to slowly round up the rest of the more dangerous Goa'uld, until they were only left with a few to chase down and Sam really enjoyed having more time to develop their ships, weapons and a defense systems for Earth, but she made sure that she spent plenty of time at home enjoying life with Jack and the girls, which included going for plenty of rides on Jasper, who very quickly 'officially' became Sam's horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. EPILOGUE PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long delay... this 'Epilogue' just kept getting longer and longer, so I have decided to publish it in 4 or 5 parts.<br/>I hope it was worth the wait...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPILOGUE</p><p>Part 1</p><p>It was Jack and Sam's second wedding anniversary, and the girls second official Birthday, and the girls had excitedly requested a picnic for their birthday lunch, and that they wanted everyone to ride up to the main clearing and have the picnic there.<br/>It was a beautiful clear sunny day, with just a slight chill in the air that hinted about the coming colder weather, and they couldn't have asked for a nicer day to have a trail ride and a picnic with all their big extended 'family'.<br/>Jack turned in his saddle to check on all the others who were riding horses along the trail behind them. Sam was riding along side him on Jasper, and then Natalie and Nyssa, their gorgeous, blonde, blue-eyed, and EXTREMELY identical twin daughters, were riding directly behind them on their matching ponies, and he couldn't help but smile gently as he looked at them chattering to each other. </p><p>Just as Jack had predicted, the girls already looked like mini-Sam’s. <br/>They were both incredibly intelligent, so they even SOUNDED like mini-Sam's, and they'd already been having lengthy technobabble conversations with Sam for quite some time.<br/>Hearing the girls technobabble with Sam was completely adorable, and it always put a smile on his face, especially when Sam made them do it out-loud to help with their verbal language skills, instead of letting them have the conversation mentally, which always went a lot faster with no errors from the girls. </p><p>Sometimes the girls would mispronounce words and had to be corrected, or used the wrong name for something, which sometimes even happened for some of the easy everyday words and items, but it didn't particularly worry him or Sam, because although they were incredibly smart, they were still learning about many 'new' things at an alarming rate of knots, and Sam just figured that the smaller “easier' stuff like how to pronounce words, wasn't as much fun as learning about technology, and so the girls didn't 'absorb' it as thoroughly.<br/>The language of the Ancients was already 'pre-programmed' into their minds and it sometimes meant that they also had to 'translate' from Ancient thoughts in their heads, into verbal English. Technically they were still learning another language... well actually... they were currently learning Asgard, and even Goa'uld as well, so they were actually learning three 'new' languages. <br/>It was more natural for them to converse mentally, so having to slow down their minds enough to perform that last added task of getting the English words out of their minds, via their mouths, tended to include a few mistakes. </p><p>They had also taken on some of Jack's traits though, such as his cheekiness, love of sarcasm and his sense of humour... so hearing them talk technobabble with 'ordinary' scientists at the SGC, could sometimes be hysterically funny, because the girls loved to push the point that they were 'only' little children, but were they so much smarter than the 'grown-up' scientists. <br/>The first time it had happened Sam and Kawalsky had been caught by surprise at their perfect example of Jack-like cheekiness, and neither of them could keep a straight face, in fact, even the scientists had laughed, but Sam and Kawalsky had to end up leaving the room because they couldn't stop laughing over what the girls had said. <br/>Even though it had been incredibly funny, Sam had found a little embarrassing, because it had been a VERY cheeky and quite condescending, and she'd apologized to the poor scientists afterwards, but they even admitted that the girls had pulled it off so damn well, that it had been impossible not to laugh. </p><p>Afterwards Sam had taken the girls back to her office, and she'd sat the girls down and made them understand that even though it had been funny, and everyone had laughed, it wasn't nice to make fun of the fact that you are smarter than someone else, and that someone could feel really hurt even though it was only intended to be a joke. <br/>The girls had thought about that for a while, and then the next time that Sam had taken the girls in, they had found an excuse to make a sarcastic joke about them being smarter, Sam hadn't been able to smother her snort of laughter, but then she'd glared at the girls to remind them of their 'talk'. <br/>Then the girls surprised her by telling the scientist that it was THEIR turn to make up a funny joke about them, and they had even given the scientists some ideas, and after that, it had just become a regular thing for the girls and the scientists to try and come up with new ways of 'insulting' each other. <br/>Sometimes their 'work' sessions became more like stand up comedy sessions, and Kawalsky nearly always found some excuse to accompany Sam and the girls to work with the scientists, hoping to be entertained, and Jack absolutely loved it when Sam let him watch her memories of the girls funnier moments.</p><p>Natalie and Nyssa were an absolute joy, and he couldn't imagine life without them. Today the girls were officially two 'Earth' years old, but because they were growing at a Naquadah-boosted, Ancient growth rate, they were the equivalent of about five years old. <br/>So much had happened on the day the Girls were born, and whenever he thought back to the events of that day, he always felt a roller-coaster of emotions, but if he had to be honest... the few days that had immediately followed their birth... had been just as bad... actually... they'd been worse... a LOT worse. </p><p>Both he and Sam had both been absolutely fine on the first night. Even after being healed, given energy and been fast forwarded six weeks to help replace her blood, Sam had understandably been a bit tired, and because they had no idea how long the babies would sleep before waking up for another feed, they'd decided that they should be sensible and go to sleep when the girls did, so they would hopefully be able to feel at least a little bit physically and mentally rested before their sleep got disrupted, especially when Sam was already compromised with low blood pressure.<br/>It had been a complete surprise when the girls had woken them and they'd realised that they had ALL slept for a solid ten hours. </p><p>Sam had felt much better after getting some sleep and having another bag of fluids overnight, she'd still felt a little tired, but she'd felt well enough to go for a walk to the Infirmary with Jack and get something to eat. <br/>The Baby Shower had been a huge surprise, and it had made Sam get a little teary that so many personnel were there to surprise them and show their support for her and their new little family. <br/>Sam had been worried that it would take a while for people to accept and believe that she'd gone from anti-relationship to a seriously happy relationship, with newborn babies in a couple of short weeks, but she had soon found out that everyone was genuinely very happy for her.<br/>People had told Sam over and over again that it was wonderful that she'd finally found personal happiness after dedicating so much of herself, her time and her life, to help protect and defend Earth.</p><p>When people noticed that they wore matching rings, they would comment that they were lovely rings, but he or Sam had just said 'thank you', and then they had been grinning at each other when they'd noticed a lot of whispering going on, and they knew that people were speculating between themselves whether or not they were now married.<br/>When General Hammond had turned up with Sam's new Dog Tags, and presented them to her with a wedding gift as well as gorgeous fluffy light pink and dark pink teddy bears for the girls, they had ended up making an announcement that they had gotten married just before the girls were born, so the 'party' had escalated rather quickly.<br/>The Personnel had gone out of their way to talk to him and make him feel welcome, and also to thank him for saving Earth... and Sam.</p><p>The news had quickly gotten around the base that when Sam had almost died, and she'd had to be beamed up off Pike's Peak, it had been because she was pregnant, and after she'd collapsed and almost died again after using too much energy changing Jack, they soon realised that the pregnancy was endangering Sam's life.<br/>Then after her Dad had arrived, it had somehow gotten around that Sam's pregnancy was actually a 'miracle' because of her Naquadah.<br/>Kawalsky and Janet had fielded SO many questions about the state of Sam's health after the second time she'd almost died, that they had discussed the matter with Jack and Sam to find out what they wanted to do. <br/>Ultimately the decision had been up to Sam, because it was HER health that going to be made public news. She understood that the queries were based on genuine concern for her and her 'miracle' babies, so she'd given permission for Janet to post regular notices at a set time every morning and afternoon in the Commissary. </p><p>The notice stated the basics of her 'miracle' pregnancy, and then Janet had added  basic 'updates' on approximately how pregnant she currently was, if she'd had any medical difficulties since the last notice, and if something happened to her during the day, then usually someone who had witnessed the event would add it to the official notice with a ballpoint pen. <br/>When the Russian had arrived, the notices had been taken down and stopped, and everyone had been cautioned not to mention that Sam was pregnant to the Russian because although Sam was happy for the Personnel to know what was happening... they were all well aware that news of her pregnancy could NOT leave the mountain without putting Sam's life, the life of her twins, and also the Stargate Program at risk.</p><p>It seemed like everyone had become personally invested in her physical struggle to get the pregnancy, and the babies, far enough along to ensure their survival, and it had been difficult for everyone to remain quiet when they had gone into lock-down because of Anubis, especially when it became clear that Sam's body was no longer coping with the fast pregnancy, and was being regularly taken to the Stargate in an effort to keep her body from weakening too much.<br/>When Sam had been rushed to the Gate Room while she was in labour, a lot of the Personnel had gathered in the Commissary to anxiously wait for news. </p><p>Word had quickly spread that she had been 'possessed' by Anubis and he'd come extremely close to abducting her, and the only way Jack had been able to stop her from being taken through the Stargate was to shoot and break her leg. <br/>They also knew that Anubis had cut her throat and she'd almost bled out before Jack got to her, so everyone was extremely worried. <br/>The Personnel had all been very distressed to hear what Sam had to suffer through, so that her twin girls would have a chance to survive. When the news broke that Sam had survived, and that both girls were now strong and healthy, and Sam was well on her way to recovering, loud cheers had sounded and there had been lots of hugging and even some grateful tears, and so the next day, the Baby Shower had been like a big emotional celebration for everyone, and even more so after they found out they were married.</p><p>During the twin's second night, the babies slept all night again, but unfortunately Sam, and then Jack, had suffered with several terrible nightmares. <br/>Jack had been woken up by Sam gasping, as she frantically clawed at her 'cut' throat, and when Sam had finally relaxed enough to go back to sleep, he'd had a nightmare that Sam had bled out and died on the ramp before he could get to her, and as he dropped to his knees next to her lifeless body, he'd jolted awake and his heart was racing like crazy, then almost straight away, Sam had started screaming as she re-lived the agony of having her belly cut open to save the girls, but in her nightmare it had been too late, and the girls were dead, and then she'd died. <br/>Sam's first 'screaming' nightmare had made Jacob come running into their VIP room with a Zat, expecting to see Sam under attack, but he'd opened the door to see Jack hugging Sam as she cried with distress against his chest.</p><p>They'd managed to get back to sleep, only to be woken by nightmares again, and again, and then they'd given up on sleep and just sat in bed holding each other until the girls woke up in the morning for a feed.<br/>Janet had been very concerned when she came in to help Sam to get the girls latched on properly and saw them both looking exhausted, and after Sam had tried to have a nap and been woken by another screaming nightmare, both Jack and Janet had gotten even more concerned about Sam's increasing stress levels.  <br/>That night they hoped that their exhaustion would help them to get some sleep, but Sam had barely gotten an hours sleep when Jack was woken up out of his own nightmare, to hear her screaming, and then she'd been trembling and so badly distressed that she'd vomited. <br/>Jack had used his powers to help calm her down and after he'd cleaned her up in the bathroom while Jacob had remade the bed, he'd forced her still trembling body to go to sleep, but about an hour later they were both woken out of their horrible nightmares by Jacob, and Sam had almost vomited again, but Jacob had quickly used his powers to force her body to calm and then forced her to sleep again.</p><p>Jack's nightmares had been focused on Sam dying, either by bleeding out after having her throat cut, or bleeding out when they'd cut her open to deliver the girls, and the new nightmares had quickly brought back his nightmares of when Charlie and Sara had died in the car crash, and during the second night, he'd very quickly gotten to the point where he couldn't even face TRYING to go to sleep and he'd felt like he was becoming an emotional mess like Sam. He just couldn't understand why the first night had been fine, but the second night had seen them both start to have traumatic nightmares. Janet thought it might be a delayed reaction to the stress and trauma of what they'd been through, and it was understandable that Sam was worse because she'd suffered through so much pain and had been close to dying more than once. </p><p>After only two nights of nightmares and very little sleep, Sam was so rundown from the mental trauma and lack of sleep, that Jack decided to take her to the Stargate to refill her energy. He'd also refilled his own energy and after that he somehow felt a little worse, so he just decided to lay awake next to Sam and he would wake her up as soon as it became obvious that she was having a nightmare, and then send her back to sleep again so she would hopefully not be so rundown.<br/>After another night of broken sleep, he had to take her to the Stargate to refill her energy again, and by then, even Sam couldn't face trying to sleep because now all her 'older' nightmares had refreshed in her mind, but they'd changed a little and now instead of just being tortured, she died. <br/>Sam stress and anxiety levels definitely got worse with each day, and as the nightmares went on and on, and on the third day it had increased to the point that any sudden movement or touch... even from him... would have her fighting off symptoms of a panic attack.</p><p>Thankfully the girls had slept through the first night of their parents noisy nightmares, but then they started to get cranky. Jack checked them with his powers but couldn't find anything wrong, so they figured that it must be mental more than physical. They knew that the girls mental abilities were connected to Sam, because she could always feel their emotions, so maybe that must be why they were being affected too.<br/>The babies got more and more unsettled as their parents got worse, and they seemed to be worse when either Jack or Sam held them, but they were definitely worse when Sam held them, and they got to the stage where they wouldn't nurse properly, and then they refused to nurse at all which of course made Sam even more upset and stressed out.<br/>Janet got a breast pump so they could express some milk from Sam and someone else could hold them why they were bottle fed, but both girls refused to drink at all and Janet even tried Formula, but they wouldn't even drink that, so she had to end up admitting them to the infirmary and sedating them enough to give them fluids intravenously, and then once they were hydrated enough, Janet planned to put Nasal gastric tubes in so the girls could be force-fed, which obviously made Jack and Sam's anxiety levels even worse.</p><p>As the day went on they could feel themselves getting worse by the hour. They were both incredibly jumpy and almost in a constant state of feeling highly stressed and on the edge of panic.<br/>Sam suggested that they go to the Stargate to fill their depleted energy levels again while Janet stayed with the girls, and maybe he could use the power from the Stargate to help control her anxiety so maybe the girls could at least try to nurse from Sam again, but when she put her left hand into the Event Horizon, it felt like her wedding ring was burning through the skin on her finger.<br/>Sam cried out with the pain and stumbled back a few steps as she yanked her hand back out and stared at the brightly glowing ring on her finger and it suddenly sunk in that the ring was glowing orange instead of blue. <br/>Once she thought about the fact that the ring was glowing orange, the information she needed was suddenly right there.</p><p>Jack registered his wedding ring feeling super hot on his finger just as he heard Sam cry out and saw her yank her hand out of the Event horizon. He quickly pulled his hand out too, but when he looked at her, her eyes were hazy and unfocused.<br/>He stepped towards her, knowing that she was currently looking into the knowledge in her mind, then Sam suddenly blinked and when she opened her eyes they were clear again.<br/>They might have been clear, but her eyes were full of terror as she looked at him.<br/>“Sam?” he questioned quickly.</p><p>“The energy in the rings is unstable and they're going to explode” she said quietly with a shaky voice as she briefly turned to look at Kawalsky in the control room who just asked them over the speakers if everything was okay. <br/>She ignored him and looked back at Jack as she desperately tried to come up with a solution to stabilize the energy inside the rings.<br/>Jack heart-rate felt like it instantly doubled as he looked back at her with wide eyes “Explode?” he asked with an equally quiet voice “I thought Merlin was a good guy? Can't we just take them off and chuck them into the wormhole?” he asked as he lifted his hands and tried to pull off his ring, but it wouldn't budge.<br/>“They won't come off, they're already a part of us and they were designed that way so no one else could use them, and yes, he WAS a good guy”<br/>“What do you mean that they're a PART of us... and if he was a good guy, then why did he give us rings that could blow us up?”</p><p>“The rings started to bond to us as soon as we put them on and touched them together, but we missed a step to complete the process. Once I realised what had happened to the girls, I didn't think to check the rest of the instructions Merlin gave me before we recharged them. We needed to activate our Soulmates bond to finish bonding the rings to each other, and to us. It's only because our bond is so strong that they even worked enough to destroy Oma, and we were also damn lucky they didn't explode when we recharged them. That's the reason we're feeling so anxious and jumpy... and why we've suddenly been having so many nightmares about dying, the unstable energy in the rings is seeping into us and it's messing with our bodies and our minds. Using the Stargate to replenish our energy kept adding to the problem, which is why we've been getting worse, and I'm guessing that's also why it got bad enough to start affecting the girls. Putting the rings in again just pushed them over the line and they're now at critical levels”<br/>“So what do we need to do? Activate our Soulmates bond and finish the process? Will that stabilize the energy? Will that stop them from blowing up?”<br/>“No. It can't be stabilized now... it has to be USED, but the bond isn't complete, so we can't use it unless we touch the rings together... and if we touch the rings together now...”<br/>“They might explode” Jack finished for her and Sam nodded.</p><p>They both startled as they heard Kawalsky talk through the speakers again and ask if anything was wrong.<br/>“How much time do we have?” Jack asked “I'm assuming that we can't just cut our fingers off and throw them into the wormhole?”<br/>“I'm not sure how much time, and no... if we tried to cut off our fingers they would trigger, its a... safety feature... to keep the rings out of the wrong hands. Normally it wouldn't trigger an explosion, they would just incapacitate the person who was trying to remove them”<br/>“Well it's not a very helpful 'safety' feature at the moment... so what do we do? We need to let Kawalsky know whats going on. Do we need to evacuate the SGC?”<br/>“Evacuating won't help... Jack...” she said emotionally.<br/>“BIG bang huh?”<br/>“VERY big” Sam told him with a wobble in her voice.<br/>“Sam... we were already both stressed out of our minds before... this. Maybe we need someone who is capable of thinking more clearly” Jack suggested, and when Sam nodded, Jack looked up at Kawalsky and beckoned for him to come to them. When Kawalsky asked over the speaker if they wanted the Gate shut down, Jack looked at Sam.<br/>“No... Leave it open we might have to...” Sam's words stumbled to a halt as she thought of their beautiful little girls.<br/>“Sacrifice ourselves...” Jack sadly finished for her, and then he looked up at Kawalsky and shook his head. </p><p>Sam knew that the knowledge Merlin had entrusted to her, could keep Earth safe, and help get rid of most of the bad guys from the Universe, but if they tried to 'fix' the problem, and it triggered an explosion, then there might not be an Earth left to save. <br/>She also knew that Jack, herself and the girls, must somehow be vitally important.<br/>Merlin had wanted her to have the extra information about Oma, and had known that they would need help with destroying Oma if something went wrong with the device, but surely he would never have risked giving them something as permanently powerful as the rings... just to keep them protected.<br/>Had Merlin known something of the future? Or was it just because he knew that having Ancient powers in the hands of the good guys, would make the Universe a nicer place to live for everyone in it?<br/>Merlin had given her everything he knew. How had he known that he could trust her? Trust them? Had he done it so he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he helped to stop Oma's wicked plan? Or had it all been just... a big gamble? Would they somehow be risking the future of the Universe if they sacrificed themselves? There was no way that she could transfer Merlin's extra knowledge out of her head. He had entrusted it specifically to HER, so there was no way to save it. If she died... then the knowledge would go with her.</p><p>“Sam... Sam... SAM!” Sam jolted with fright as Kawalsky tried to get her attention, and then she immediately started to tremble and she huffed with frustration as she fought off a panic attack.<br/>“Hey... I'm sorry” Kawalsky said gently as Jack took a step towards her but Sam immediately stepped back.<br/>“Don't” she said quickly.<br/>“What? I can't even TOUCH you?” asked Jack with an emotional voice and Sam gave a little groan.<br/>“I don't know” Sam said with frustration “I don't KNOW!” she said tearfully.<br/>“What happened?” asked Kawalsky with concern as he looked at Sam trembling as a tear ran down her cheek. <br/>Jack quietly explained the situation to Kawalsky, but kept his eyes on Sam as she stood there hugging herself as she trembled and tried not to cry.<br/>“Oh God..” Kawalsky sighed “Okay... So you need to USE the energy... and once you... USE it... will the rings be safe again?” he asked for confirmation and Sam nodded and then wobbled a little and had to move her feet to regain her balance as she lost a bit of colour in her face.</p><p>“Sam!” Jack and Kawalsky both said with alarm. Jack automatically began to lift his arm to steady her, and then made a fist and huffed with frustration as he reminded himself that he couldn't touch her.<br/>“Sam... Is it okay if I touch you?” asked Kawalsky, and when Sam nodded slightly, he opened his arms and got her to lean against his chest, making her give a little sob as she squeezed her eyes shut.<br/>“I think we need to get you sitting down Sam” Kawalsky said as he felt her sag against him a little as she trembled and knew that she was already exhausted.<br/>“No!” said Sam quickly “No... we have to stay here...”<br/>“Is the Stargate helping?” Kawalsky asked and when Sam gave another little sob he suddenly realised why. “Oh God no Sam! We're going to figure this out... I'll get the others in here so we can put our heads together” Kawalsky then yelled at Walter to put a call over the intercom to get Jacob and the rest of SG1 to come to the Gate room ASAP and then to bring a chair down for Sam to sit on.</p><p>Andrew had gone on an away mission with another team just after the Baby Shower, but Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were still waiting close to the girls in the infirmary for Jack and Sam to return. When they heard the announcement, they quickly looked at each other and Cameron quickly opened the door and they moved quickly until they could safely run.<br/>When they got to the Gate Room, they entered to see Sam sitting on a chair near the Stargate and Jack was leaning up against the rails on the other side of the ramp. Kawalsky beckoned them up the ramp and then Jack explained the situation.<br/>Jacob squatted down in front of Sam and put his hand on her knee, but then quickly gasped and jerked backwards as he pulled it off, which sent him down onto his ass.<br/>“Dad?” Sam said with a little panic, and when he just continued to stare at her, she said it again “Dad?... What?... What did you feel?”</p><p>“Your Naquadah. It's...” Jacob hesitated.<br/>“Dad?” Sam said with exasperation.<br/>“It feels like... you're a Goa'uld... except worse” explained Jacob as he looked at her with concern.<br/>Sam looked at Jacob incredulously for a long moment and then closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she just sat there for a moment and then looked at the Stargate for a moment before looking at Jack “Check your Naquadah. Has the energy attached itself to yours yet?” she said quietly and Jack looked at her with alarm before he closed his eyes to check.<br/>“No. My Naquadah's clear” he told her, and when Sam looked at the Stargate again he quickly spoke again “NO Sam! That is NOT happening. We are going to figure this out”<br/>Jacob was squatting in front of Sam again as he looked at her “Why has it only attached to YOUR Naquadah?”<br/>“I don't know” Sam said quietly “But it means that I could pull the unstable energy out of Jack...”<br/>“NOT happening Sam” Jack said firmly.<br/>“At least the girls would still have YOU” Sam said as she started to cry.<br/>“Sam they have a mental connection to YOU... they need YOU” said Jack desperately.<br/>“Yes. I agree. They definitely need Sam” said Janet said as she began to walk up the ramp, and everyone turned to look at her. “I ran some tests when they refused the Formula. Sam... There's Naquadah in your breastmilk, and their Protein Markers still aren't working. It seems like their bodies are somehow running on your Naquadah. Sam.... if you die...”<br/>“They'll die too” Sam finished for her with a sob, and then she startled “Oh God... They've been drinking my Naquadah?” she said in a panic “I've passed this on to them too” she managed to get out before she began to cry in earnest.<br/>“You need to bring the girls here” Jack said to Kawalsky in a flat voice.<br/>“What's happening? What has Sam passed on to the girls?” asked Janet.<br/>Kawalsky explained and then he looked at Jacob, Daniel and Cameron “Get those Ancient brains of yours together and find a solution for this” he instructed “I'll go with Janet and bring the girls here” he added and then he walked down the ramp with her and out of the Gate Room.</p><p>When they returned with the still sedated girls lying together on a gurney, Jacob went down the ramp, touched them both and then looked up the ramp and nodded to let Sam know that she'd been right, and the unstable energy was on their Naquadah too.<br/>Janet and Kawalsky picked up the sleeping girls and Jacob took their IV bags off the holder and followed them up the ramp.<br/>Sam had stopped crying and now she just looked desolate as she watched the girls being carried up the ramp.<br/>“Did you figure something out?” asked Kawalsky.<br/>“It's too risky” Sam said.<br/>“What's too risky?” asked Kawalsky.<br/>“Trying ANYTHING is too risky. You DO realize I'm a massive Naquadah-enhanced BOMB right now?” she pointed out sarcastically.<br/>“What did you come up with?”<br/>“It's too risky” repeated Sam.<br/>“Well I'm the Base commander, so right now... the decision is mine. Tell me” he ordered.</p><p>Jacob explained that because Sam's Naquadah had already adapted to take on the unstable energy, that she should be able to use her Ancient powers to pull the unstable energy out of the girls, and then pull it out of Jack.<br/>“Then what?” asked Kawalsky “Because there's no way in Hell that I'm going to let Sam walk through that Stargate”.<br/>Sam immediately went to argue, but Kawalsky cut her off “You KNOW that you are Earth's biggest asset right now, and we are NOT going to lose you unless there is absolutely no hope. If you pull in all the unstable energy, how can you get rid of it?” he asked firmly.<br/>Sam sighed and then told him what she'd come up with “I'll have no choice but to use the rings because it's the only way that I'll be able to pull ALL the unstable energy from Jack. They might blow up when we touch them together... but if they don't... then I should be able to discharge the energy into the wormhole” she explained “I assume that you dialled the usual address?”<br/>“Yes we used the usual address so we don't have to worry about that. Okay. How much time will you have? Will you KNOW if they are about to explode?” he asked.<br/>“Theoretically” said Sam “But I don't know for sure. Merlin never originally designed these rings to cope with Naquadah. The best he could do was guess after examining Dad's Naquadah”.</p><p>Kawalsky was silent for a long moment. “If you manage to get rid of the unstable energy without blowing yourselves up, will you definitely be able to make the rings stable so they won't do this again?” he asked.<br/>“Yes. We just need to activate our Soulmates Bond while we touch them together” Sam explained.<br/>“How do you do that?” Kawalsky asked and Sam blushed and looked away.<br/>“Sex” Jack said bluntly.<br/>“Ohhh” said Kawalsky “And you guys haven't exactly had a chance to... since you put the rings on have you?”.<br/>“No” admitted Jack “Sam still had low blood pressure and her body had been through the wringer, so we decided to... wait”.<br/>“Would it make a difference if you... did it... now?” he asked awkwardly.<br/>“It wouldn't work now that the rings are overloaded. I don't think they'll explode if I'm just using them to pull the energy from the girls and Jack, but then once all the energy is either inside me or around me... Its too much of a risk to try and use my Ancient powers to control the energy and send it off in a beam. I'm not even sure that it would work... So much could go wrong. The tail end of the beam might explode before it goes into the wormhole, and there is also the risk that the blast will come back out this end of the Wormhole and the SGC could sustain major damage” Sam told him with nervous emotion.</p><p>“SAM!” said Kawalsky loudly to get her to focus, and then he talked more gently “FORGET... about the dangers... the risks... the unknowns... Sam... What is your GUT telling you to do?”.<br/>Sam looked at him in silence for a long moment before she spoke “That if I form the energy into a ball instead of a beam... then it... should... work” Sam sighed and then looked at Kawalsky with tears in her eyes “Charlie...” she almost whispered as she slightly shook her head and prepared to convince him that it wasn't worth the risk.<br/>“Sam” Kawalsky said firmly to cut her off, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Fall on her sword and sacrifice herself to save everyone else, but there was no way he was going to let that happen, not if her gut was telling her to do something. Sam wasn't in the right state of mind to be able to trust her own instincts right now, so he knew that he was going to have to FORCE her do what her gut was telling her to do. Her gut instincts were always right, and he was not going to stop trusting her gut now. He huffed with a little regret that he was going to have to be extra harsh on her when she was so emotionally stressed, but he had no choice. He straightened up and gave her a stern look before he spoke.  <br/>“Colonel Samantha Carter, I hereby order you to go ahead with the plan of you pulling the energy out of the two babies, then after we leave, and close the blast doors, you are to pull the energy from Jack and then discharge the energy into the Wormhole” Kawalsky then looked up at Walter and yelled “What's the count?” and Walter replied that the Gate had been opened for thirty one minutes. Kawalsky looked back at Sam “Is that enough time, or should we redial?”<br/>“It's enough” Sam said softly, then tears came to her eyes “Charlie...” she whispered emotionally.</p><p>“Sam you know damn well that if I contacted the President right now, then he would make the exact same decision to trust your gut instincts. At least this way, if it works, then he doesn't ever need to know. NO one needs to know. This isn't your fault Sam, and you're going to be living with enough restrictions without this hanging over your heads as well. George and I agreed that the true purpose and power of the rings, needs to stay a secret, or you guys are never going to be safe no matter where you go, and everyone here who knows about the rings true purpose, and seen them in action, has already been sworn to secrecy” Sam went to interrupt him, but Kawalsky put up his hand and stopped her “There's no time for an argument. Colonel Carter you are NOT allowed to step into that wormhole unless you KNOW, without a DOUBT, that you cannot expel the energy before it explodes. You are to do EVERYTHING in your power to ensure your survival. Are your orders clear Colonel?” Kawalsky said harshly, but inside, his heart was breaking as a tear rolled down her face.<br/>“Yes Sir” Sam said as she looked at Kawalsky, then she looked at Jack, and spoke with him silently as her throat clogged with emotion... and also a rather big dose of straight-out fear about what she was about to put herself through.<br/>“Okay then. Everybody out. Walter, sound the general alarm for everyone to get to the closest strengthened safety area. As soon as we come out with the girls I want the blast doors closed and then... we wait” Kawalsky ordered.</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel, Cameron and Jacob “Make sure you guys get back in here as quickly as you can. Even if it works, Sam's pretty sure she's not going to survive this, and if I lose consciousness... As long as she doesn't... explode... then you should be able to save her. If we both die, then make sure you save Sam first, or the girls are going to die too”.<br/>“Sam...” Jacob said with a devastated sigh.<br/>“If you can't get me back, then maybe you can find a Tok'ra with positive Naquadah and extract it... and put it in the formula... maybe the girls will...” Sam couldn't finish as she looked from her Father to their sedated girls.<br/>“I'll do everything I can Sam” he promised gently, but then he spoke more firmly “But I KNOW you Sam... and if your GUT, is telling you that this is going to work... then it's going to work. The girls and I will be waiting for you both” Jacob told her with a gentle smile “You can do this Sam. The girls are going to need you... You CAN do this, and you WILL do this. You didn't survive the last few weeks just to die now. You CAN do this Kiddo” he encouraged her with conviction, then he took a little breath to steel himself before he asked a question that he wasn't sure he was quite ready to hear the answer to “But I need to ask... WHY, don't you think you'll survive? What are you expecting to happen, and what are we going to be facing when we come back in here?” Jacob asked as the alarm sounded and then fell silent in the Gate Room, but they could still hear it as it echoed through the corridors with Walter's voice warning people not to panic, but to go to the closest Stronghold area as quickly as possible, prepare for possible sudden structural movement, and then to wait until further instructions were given.</p><p>“My right arm could possibly be... un-savable, if my body suffers too much other damage, then not restoring my arm may be the only way to save me. It depends on how long I have to hold onto the unstable energy, until it has completely left my body, but I'm guessing the unstable energy going to cause a lot of damage to my nervous system. Then even if I manage to put most of the energy into the Wormhole, there is still going to be some sort of shockwave, which will mean further injuries. It's also possible that part of the explosion might blow back into the room.... if that happens... then it will probably kill us both beyond saving, and do significant damage to the SGC” Sam told him quickly “Go Dad. We don't have much time left for me to do this” Sam added with a hitch in her voice.<br/>“I'm staying with the girls Sam. I'll leave when they do” said Jacob and then he looked at the back wall, and a split second later he yelled out to Walter to lower the blast shield to cover the Control room and then he yelled at Teal'c, Cameron and Daniel to go and grab some mattresses to stand up against the back wall, then he looked back at Jack “Hopefully you're still able to guide the both of you enough to lessen the impact”</p><p>Jack nodded at him and then looked at Sam “Alright Sam, let's do this... and once this is all over, I promise that I'll give you the best Goddamn orgasm of your life when we fix these rings” he grinned at her, making Sam snort an embarrassed laugh.<br/>“Promise?” she replied as she raised her eyebrows.<br/>“You betcha. I love you Sam. I know you can do this” Jack told her with a gentle smile as he moved closer to her.<br/>“I love you too Jack” Sam said and then Kawalsky used one hand to help her up out of the chair and held her until she got her balance while Jacob grabbed the chair with his spare hand, not wanting to leave any projectiles in the room.<br/>Sam took a breath and used her right hand to take hold of Natalie's bare arm and closed her eyes. She focused on her Naquadah and willed the Naquadah in Natalie's blood to seek the fastest route to her hand and as it flowed underneath her hand she pulled the unstable energy off the Naquadah and absorbed it into herself and attached it to her own Naquadah. Once Natalie's Naquadah was cleaned, she did the same for Nyssa and as soon as she took her hand off  Nyssa's arm she told them to go.</p><p>They quickly headed down the ramp, trying not to jostle the babies too much, just as they got to the bottom of the ramp, Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron came running in with mattresses piled high on the gurney that the girls had arrived on. They quickly grabbed them off the gurney and stood them up against the wall and then pushed some mattresses up on top of those so the protected area would be a little bigger, then the last three mattresses they laid down on the ground, so if they did hit the wall, then hopefully they would land on the mattresses.</p><p>Once they had all left the Gate Room, the Blast doors were almost shut, and knowing that there was no time to waste, Sam held up her left hand in front of her chest with her palm towards herself and Jack raised his left hand and put his palm over her hand so the rings would touch, and then firmly curled his hand around hers so the rings contact couldn't be broken.<br/>As soon as their rings touched, they emitted a huge blindingly bright orange flash that lit up the whole Gate room as an orange pulse of energy flowed from the rings and entirely surrounded Jack and Sam's bodies.</p><p>Jack immediately felt that the energy surrounding them was very... wrong... and very dangerous. <br/>His skin felt hot, then he could feel a painful prickly sensation on his skin, which quickly escalated and he started to feel fiery pains burning through him, as though someone had ignited his nerve endings, and now the nerves were lit fuses burning through his body and making his muscles twitch and spasm with pain as the fuses burnt through them and kept going, but the worst thing was... that he knew that Sam's nerves would be feeling a LOT worse than his, and he also knew that she was going to be suffering through some horrific pain before this was over. <br/>It was completely different from the calm strength of the blue energy that had come out of the rings before, and the constant anxiety that he'd been feeling for the last few days, was quickly escalating and he felt like he was about to have a severe panic attack as his heart pounded faster and faster from all the stress his body was under.</p><p>Sam looked back at Jack's pain filled face and she said a silent 'I love you', and then Jack suddenly shuddered and groaned as the energy surrounding him started to get sucked off his body.<br/>The volatile energy inside him was pulled towards the ring, making him feel like his body was burning from the inside out. The energy flowed through their rings and thickened the layer of energy surrounding Sam as she began to groan with increasing pain, and then she began to raise her trembling right arm up towards the Event Horizon. </p><p>Jack watched in helpless horror as Sam's groans of pain turned into sobs as her face contorted with increasing pain as the double layer of energy surrounded her. He shuddered as he felt the last of the remaining unstable energy being drained from him, and then the energy surrounding Sam began to be sucked off her body like Jack's had been, but Sam was somehow forcing all of the energy to gather into a huge mass around her right arm, which got bigger as she unloaded all the unstable energy off her Naquadah.<br/>Jack watched and cried with helpless desolation as the thick layer of energy surrounding her arm, began to burn Sam's skin and his horror intensified as he watched her skin quickly turn red, blister and then start to blacken. <br/>It looked like her flesh was melting away as it burned, and Jack suddenly knew why she'd said that her right arm might be beyond saving, and he hoped that Jacob would be prepared enough to deal with what he would see.</p><p>Sam's sobs of intense pain, quickly turned into screams of agony, that got louder and shakier as the burns on her arm got more severe, but even when her highly stressed body started shaking, she somehow managed to keep pushing the energy along her arm and forced the energy to form into a ball that got bigger and bigger. As Jack watched Sam's arm burn, the smell of her burnt flesh made him want to gag and he felt so helpless knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her.</p><p>Sam forced the energy to keep moving down her arm until it started to form into a huge ball of orange energy that surrounded her right hand, Sam continued to scream with agony as her hand continued to burn.<br/>When all the energy had left her body and was contained within the ball, and as soon as her mind sensed the dialling computer ticking over to thirty eight minutes, she used all of her remaining strength to suddenly straighten her right arm to 'push' the ball of energy towards the open Wormhole. <br/>Sam suddenly fell silent as the huge orange ball of energy arced from Sam's hand towards the Event Horizon and as soon as it lost contact with her charred hand, Jack quickly moved between Sam and the concrete wall behind them, and wrapped his arms around her lifeless body as it began to crumple. <br/>He hugged her to him as hard as he could, making sure her head was against his chest, then he closed his eyes and waited.</p><p>The energy hit the Event Horizon and immediately began to sink into the wormhole. A second later, when the huge ball of energy had almost sunk out of sight, a big explosion emanated from the energy ball, causing a massive blinding flash of orange light, accompanied by a deafening BOOM a microsecond before the Wormhole collapsed in on itself and shut down. </p><p>Even though the bulk of the explosion disappeared with the collapsing wormhole, it still created a huge shock-wave that sent Jack and Sam flying through the air, and just before they impacted the wall, Jack managed to twist enough to ensure that his body would be a buffer for Sam's body and hoped it would be enough to protect her from too much extra damage.  <br/>Jack knew they were too high, and he only just managed to tuck his left arm around his head as he continued to hold Sam against him with his other arm.<br/>Jack's left shoulder slammed into the concrete wall, and he vaguely registered his scapula, clavicle and a few ribs starting to shatter into pieces just before his head thumped against his arm, his humerus broke and everything went black. </p><p>Standing outside the blast doors, Kawalsky suggested that every one sit down, and just as well he had, or they would have gotten rocked off their feet as the shock-wave hit against the concrete and literally shook the mountain. Everything quickly stilled again and Kawalsky hit the button to open the blast door, but it only slid about a foot before it ground to a halt.<br/>Leaving the babies with Janet and Teal'c, they quickly squeezed through the doors and ran over to the pile of mattresses and began to lift them off and tossed them aside.<br/>Jacob lifted the mattress that uncovered Sam, and he was shocked to stillness as he stared in horror at the horrific burns on Sam's right arm. Her hand was black and burnt to the bone, and Jacob quickly tossed the mattress aside then grabbed Sam's left wrist, closed his eyes and activated his healing powers.</p><p>There was so much damage, that he was almost too overwhelmed to know where to start, but he knew that he would have to heal everything before he could even think about restarting her heart. He started with the broken bones and fractures first, and knew by the lack of bruising, that her heart hadn't been beating when she had sustained them. He then focused on the burns and had to engage the more powerful energy from his Naquadah to be able to rebuild her charred flesh, restore the network of nerves and blood vessels, while trying not to dwell on the fact that he was taking too long. <br/>Once her arm and hand were restored, he repaired the damage to the muscles of her heart and quickly sent a healing flush through her fried nervous system. Then he repaired her burst eardrums, and the concussive damage to her brain. Once everything was restored he focused on her heart and tried to get it to start beating. <br/>Jacob couldn't get Sam's heart to start. Knowing that he had used most of his energy to heal her burns, he broke concentration and yelled that he needed more power and Daniel quickly moved in next to Sam.</p><p>Daniel quickly asked what Jacob needed him to do, Jacob kept focused on manually pushing what remained of Sam's blood through her body, but quickly told him to open her shirt and put his hands directly on Sam's chest and on the right side of her ribs.<br/>Daniel quickly ripped the slightly scorched fabric of her shirt open, sending the buttons flying through the air as he pulled the shirt right back to expose her nursing bra and her skin. He quickly put one hand on her chest above her breasts and the other on the right side of her rib cage and yelled 'Ready'.<br/>Jacob quickly opened his eyes, looked at Daniel and told him that he needed him to deliver a massive surge of energy through her heart and to go on three. Jacob then counted, one, two, and then when he said three Daniel sent a huge surge of power through Sam's heart and her body arced up off the mattress for a second and then flopped down again.<br/>Jacob shook his head knowing that it hadn't worked and quickly yelled 'Again' to Daniel and started to count.</p><p>Jack's ears were ringing as he slowly blinked awake. He suddenly remembered what had happened and quickly looked for Sam sending a wave of agonizing pain and dizziness through him as he heard a familiar voice yelling at him to lie still.<br/>He could feel Cameron's healing energy flowing through him and then more pain suddenly crashed through him as Cameron's powers pulled his shattered bones back into place and he grimaced as he felt his bones being knitted back together. He rolled his head towards Jacob's very faint but frantic voice yelling for more power and watched as Daniel ripped Sam's shirt open and placed his hands onto her skin.<br/>He watched as Jacob controlled a huge burst of energy through Sam's heart and then as his eardrums were healed, he clearly heard Jacob yell 'Again' and then he felt the last of his injuries get healed.  As Cameron's hand let go of him, he tried to roll onto his side to get up, and Cameron put his arms around Jack and hauled him up off the mattress so he could get to his knees and then Cameron hauled him up onto his feet and helped him over to Sam as her body flopped back to the mattress again and Jacob looked up at Jack.</p><p>“Her heart won't start. Her whole nervous system was fried and her heart was damaged... I healed everything but I can't get her heart to start” he said emotionally “We need more power from the Stargate”<br/>“No” Jack told him as Cameron helped him to get down on his knees as Daniel moved away “There's not enough time to get it dialled, and I'm guessing that everything's offline after that shock-wave anyway” he said as he looked at his ring that was now glowing the usual blue, then he looked at Sam's ring. The blue glow was faint, but it was there, so he knew that Sam was still there too, which meant that there was still hope. He picked up Sam's left hand and held it up as he told everyone to back away. </p><p>Jack looked around to make sure everyone had moved away and then he placed his left hand over Sam's left hand and made their rings touch and closed his eyes.<br/>He could feel his ring reacting to hers, and when he finally felt her ring respond and the output of energy increased he could feel the ring's energy spread through his body and knew it would be spreading through Sam's as well.<br/>Once their body's were surrounded, he focused and then suddenly forced the energy surrounding him to go into Sam via the rings. The force of the energy being channeled through their rings threw Jack backwards.<br/>Jacob cried out as Jack's lifeless body slammed back onto the concrete floor and knowing he was closest and immediately guessing what he'd done, he quickly moved to Jack, healed the fracture and concussive injuries to his head caused by the concrete floor and then sent a jolt of energy through him as Daniel quickly checked Sam's body.<br/>Jack's body arced up off the concrete and when his body slumped back onto the floor, Jack spluttered a little and then Jacob quickly assessed him and then rolled him into a recovery position as he sighed with relief and anxiously looked up at Daniel who was nodding and smiling as tears of relief ran down his face that Sam's heart was beating again.</p><p>Jack groaned and slowly blinked as he regained consciousness.<br/>“Is Sam okay?” he mumbled and then spluttered a bit.<br/>Jacob squeezed his hand “Yes Jack. You saved her and she's going to be okay” Jacob told him and then he checked him for injuries he may have missed, then even though his own energy was low, he pushed a slow surge of energy through Jack's body, making him groan as his eyes slammed shut for a moment.<br/>“Oh God... That feels better” groaned Jack, and Jacob helped to pull him up into a sitting position, and then supported him as Jack wobbled a little and almost fell back down again.</p><p>They heard Sam groan softly and then everyone looked at Sam as her eyes slowly fluttered and then managed to blink open. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Jack's and she tried to say his name but couldn't quite manage it.<br/>She licked her lips and then managed to say it and Jack reached out and touched her as she licked her lips again.<br/>Daniel gently touched her and gave her a slow push of energy like Jacob had done for Jack. Sam shuddered and gave a soft groan and then sighed. <br/>Daniel eased his hand under her head and then helped her to sit up as Cameron pulled the side's of her shirt together, making Sam look down and flush a little as she realised what they'd had to do, but at least they hadn't had to cut her bra off in front of everyone she thought with a little sigh, and she knew that Jack had heard her thoughts when he chuckled a little and when she looked at him, he waggled his eyebrows at her which made her flush a little more, but then she felt a little woozy so she eased back a little to lean against Daniel and struggled to control her nausea.</p><p>“Sam... will the rings be safe until you can... rectify the problem?” asked Kawalsky and Sam looked up at him and began to nod, but then groaned and closed her eyes.<br/>Daniel activated his powers and eased her nausea and tried to figure out what else he could do to help her, but her main problem was that she was very seriously dehydrated after suffering the hideous burns, which had also cost her quite a bit of her blood volume.<br/>“As long as we don't use the Stargate to increase our energy again... yeah... Sam discharged all the  unstable energy into the wormhole. We're just lucky Sam timed it right and when the Wormhole collapsed it pulled most of the tail end of the explosion with it. It will be interesting to see how much damage was done to the ice planet on the other end of the wormhole, because the bulk of the explosion definitely would have made it through” Jack told them.</p><p>“It might not just be the ice planet that's damaged or gone. A faulty ZPM could destroy a whole Galaxy, our ZPM might be mini ones, but overloaded with unstable energy like they were... they would have destroyed at least most of the US... most likely the whole damn planet. Oh God... How are they ever going to trust us now? It was bad enough that we have powers, but they'll never let us leave the mountain with the rings... God... They'll probably want to kick us off Earth. They were meant to be used as a power source to PROTECT us, but mainly to protect the extra knowledge that Merlin put in my head. They're never going to trust us... not now” said Sam emotionally.<br/>“Sam.. I meant what I said before. You just KILLED yourself to protect Earth, so the way I see it, you just proved that we CAN trust you with that power... but it doesn't matter, because no one ever needs to know what happened to the rings”<br/>“How can you say that?” said Sam with despair.<br/>“Now you know about the problem... you're going to fix the rings so it won't happen again... Right? So... as far as I know... we had a serious Gate malfunction and you saved us... AGAIN”<br/>“Charlie...” Sam said softly with a sad sigh, and then she spoke louder and more firmly “You can't lie to cover this up for us”<br/>“Yes... I CAN, and I WILL... because we NEED you Sam. The knowledge you have inside you, is going to be the only thing that will EVER make Earth truly safe. The knowledge that you have inside you, will save millions of people, and make the whole Goddamn Universe safer for... everyone. Sam... you're not just going to save Earth another ten times... you're going to save the UNIVERSE Sam... so yeah... I'm going to lie... and I know, that everyone else who saw what just happened, will also lie to protect you and keep you here on Earth. We are NOT going to let you fall on your sword just because you forgot about reading a few pages of instructions after everything you went through that day, and those damn rings were literally driving you crazy from exhaustion and anxiety... how could you have possibly spared a thought for the rings that were quietly sitting on your fingers and seemingly posed no threat, when they were forcing you to suffer with those Godawful nightmares that had you reliving moments of pure horror... that NO ONE should EVER have to go through even ONCE. It wasn't your fault Sam, the ring had a spectacularly bad safety system, that seemed to be doing everything it could to STOP you from even considering that the rings had a problem, and nothing will EVER convince me that the rings overloading, was your fault. You used your rings to save the Universe from the bad guys after the only effective weapon we had was destroyed. Refilling the energy in your rings was a sensible decision to make, because at that moment, we had NO idea if more Ancients were going to show up, and if you HADN'T filled them, and another bad Ancient had come to carry out Oma's plan... there would have been no way to stop them. It was a sensible decision that you guys HAD to make, while you were highly traumatized after almost losing your babies and each other. Sam... you'd just had an extremely traumatic birth that almost killed you, then within mere minutes... you were facing off against one of the biggest bad guys we could EVER have imagined... a bad guy that we would never have even KNOWN about without you... you were badly injured from one of her attacks and you still managed to make a split second move that saved Cameron's life, then you risked your own life by using the power in the rings to destroy that bitch while you were injured... then Jack had to use the Stargate to save your life and while you were there, still feeling hazy and traumatized from everything that had just happened... you refilled the rings to make sure that you still had a way to beat another bad guy if they showed up... so through all of that... when would you have had time to even... REMEMBER... that the rings had even COME with instructions... let alone READ them?”</p><p>Sam just looked at him sadly... knowing that he was right, but still blamed herself for not realising what was happening to the rings during the days between then and now. Sam glanced around at the people in the room, they all smiled at her, and she looked at them all with a trembling smile before looking back to Kawalsky.<br/>“Okay. First things first. If those rings will be okay for a while, then I vote we get both of you two and the girls to the infirmary where Janet can look after both of you, and I'd better check that everyone else is okay and contact the President and let him know about our Gate Malfunction so they can put out a cover story of an Earth tremor or something. Jacob you'd better go with them in case they need more help from you” Then he looked at Daniel and Cameron “Is there any chance that you can use your powers to fix that blast door and what ever else shifted during that... what ever it was?”<br/>“Yeah I think so” said Cameron, then he helped Jack to stand up and then when Jack wobbled, he quickly put himself under one of Jack's arms and then they watched as Teal'c handed the baby he was holding to Jacob, then he moved in and gently picked up Sam, who closed her eyes and groaned a little as she got a little lightheaded at the upward movement.<br/>“Sam?” Janet questioned as she still held one of the girls.<br/>Sam's badly dehydrated from the burns she suffered” Jacob explained “Her blood volume is on the low side too. The flesh on her right arm and hand was severely damaged and had to be completely reconstructed and her regrown nerves are probably going to feel a little odd for a few days. Until it's safe for her to use the Stargate again, she's going to need a lot of fluids with all the bells and whistles to help her recover”</p><p> </p><p>They had gone to the Infirmary, and Janet had ended up hooking them both up to IV's and then reversed the sedation on the girls and helped Sam to get them nursing. Once the girls were fed, they fell asleep and by then Sam couldn't keep her eyes open either, so they helped her to get comfortable and let her sleep, and then it wasn't long before Jack fell asleep too, and they'd all slept for about twenty hours before the girls woke up for another feed, which had somehow automatically woken them up too.</p><p>Thankfully no one had been hurt, and the damage to the SGC had been nothing major thanks to the system they'd put in place to help dampen the movement from the Stargate. <br/>They had to reboot all the computer systems, but they had all started up okay, and Daniel and Cameron had been able to use their powers to lift the blast doors and align them again, as well as straighten a few other odds and ends that had shifted.<br/>Jack had kept his promise and had blown Sam's mind as they had used their Soulmate's bond to complete the bonding process of the rings.<br/>Jack had very nearly lost Sam again... and had almost lost the girls too... and yeah... it had definitely been more traumatic than what they'd been through with Oma.<br/>After two wonderful years together, Jack couldn't bear to imagine not having Sam or the girls in his life, and then as he kept looking at their gorgeous girls, he began to think back to when they had been allowed to start living at the ranch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. EPILOGUE PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPILOGUE</p><p>PART  2</p><p> </p><p>When Grizzly told Jeff that Jack was buying the Ranch, and that he was letting him stay on in the main house, Jeff had been really happy for him and then asked him if he knew of anyone who would be interested in buying their kid's ponies, because his kids had almost grown out of them and he would prefer that they find a good home in Colorado Springs. <br/>Grizzly had grinned broadly as he told Jeff that he'd be happy to buy them and all their gear, because he knew of a family they would be perfect for, and he would give the ponies to them as a present for their young girls.</p><p>When Jack, Sam and the girls moved in to the ranch house, Grizzly surprised them with the ponies, and Sam instantly fell in love with them and insisted that they stay in the barn closest to the house, so they could regularly take the girls out to get to know their ponies. <br/>They were absolutely gorgeous palomino Welsh geldings, that had stunning golden coats with white manes and tails, and they were both very well trained, and super quiet. <br/>They were incredibly similar looking 8 year old half brothers, who were both 12.2 hands high (125cm at the highest point above their shoulders), and had only slight variations to the white markings on their faces and the length of the white 'socks' on their lower legs to tell them apart. <br/>They had a slim athletic build and they looked and moved like elegant small horses rather than the chubby short-legged ponies that Sam had imagined their girls would have. <br/>Jack and Sam had often taken the girls to the barn and let them see all the horses as well as their ponies, and as soon as the girls could sit up, they had them sitting on the ponies backs. <br/>Jack and Sam would hold the girls steady while they sat and the girls would put their little hands onto the ponies hair and move their fingers through the hair as they babbled away with big smiles on their faces. <br/>Even though the ponies looked incredibly similar, right from the start, both girls had clearly each preferred a different pony, so Natalie 'claimed' the pony named Sunshine (Sunny) and Nyssa claimed Starlight (Star).</p><p>The first time the girls 'rode' the ponies, Jack and Sam held onto the girls and walked beside the ponies as Grizzly led them both around an indoor arena, and the girls had been really excited and had babbled and squealed with laughter the whole time, and then when it was time to get off, they had both clung on to the ponies manes and refused to let go, making Grizzly, Jack and Sam laugh as they tried to pry their fingers loose.  <br/>As the girls grew into toddlers, they started wanting to spend a lot more time with the ponies, so if it was a nice day, Jack or Sam would often put the ponies on the lawn so they could keep an eye on the girls as they played with their ponies like most kids would play with their pet dogs. <br/>Jack often remarked that the ponies were worth their weight in gold, because no matter what the girls did, the ponies wouldn’t bat an eyelid, and they were happy and content to let the girls fuss over them.</p><p>When the ponies lay down to rest in the warmth of the sun, the girls would climb all over them and sometimes they would just sit and pat them while they leaned up against the ponies, and a few times they had even laid down on top of the ponies sides as they stretched out on the grass and had a nap with the ponies, which would always melt everyone's heart at how cute they looked.<br/>When the girls grew taller and stronger, they would grab onto the ponies long manes and shimmy their bare feet up the pony’s front leg to pull themselves up onto the ponies bare backs. The ponies would usually give their bottoms a push with their muzzles to help them get on and it was really funny to watch.<br/>Once the girls had mastered getting on by themselves, there was no keeping them off their ponies and it made both Jack and Sam very happy to see their girls loving horses as much as they did. </p><p>One day when Sam was watching the girls with their ponies on the lawn, she had ended up falling asleep on the outdoor lounge where she had been using her laptop. She woke up to find her laptop had been put on the table and the girls and ponies were nowhere to be seen. <br/>Sam had panicked a little as she had run to check if they were in the barn, Jack had been putting Firestorm away after a training session, and after helping her check the barn and panicking a little himself, he asked Sam if she'd checked the house. They had both gone to the house and had found the girls AND their ponies, lying on the floor watching a movie... about a horse.<br/>Jack and Sam had backed out of the room and then they'd looked at each other, and unable to hold it in any longer, had both burst out laughing. Sam had laughed so hard she'd had tears streaming down her face, which made Jack laugh even harder. <br/>They had just about gotten themselves under control when they turned around and saw the girls and the ponies looking at them inquisitively, and that had made Sam crack up again.</p><p>Needless to say, they had quickly made a rule that the ponies.. and the horses... were not allowed in the house, and thank goodness the girls were very good at following rules.<br/>They always rode the ponies with their saddles at least once a day, as well as spending time playing with them or riding bareback on the lawn, or if it was cold, they would spend time with the ponies in the barn. The girls were always taking one pony out of it's stable and putting it in with the other pony when they wanted to play with them, so Jack had ended up taking the wall out between two stables, so the ponies could share one big double sized stable and it had made the girls... and the ponies... very happy.</p><p>The barn next to the main house was also where Firestorm and Jasper's stables were, and right from the start, Jack and Sam had taught the girls to be careful and sensible around the ponies and horses, and that they weren't allowed to go near the big horses, and especially Firestorm, unless they were with a grown-up. <br/>Jack had almost had a heart attack one day when he came back to Firestorm's stable after going into the tack room to grab a halter and lead rope, and both the girls had somehow managed to climb up the stable door and were sitting on Firestorm's back together. <br/>Firestorm had his head turned to look at the girls and then he'd looked back at Jack with a calm look on his face, and after that, Jack and Sam knew that they never had to worry about the girls being around Firestorm. </p><p>After the girls had been on him, Sam asked Jack if she could try and Firestorm just stood there quietly for her too, so Jack put his saddle on and Sam got on again and Firestorm was quite happy to let Sam ride him.<br/>Jack called Dave over and asked him to get on to see if Firestorm had finally mellowed, but as soon as Dave tried to put his foot in the stirrup, Firestorm started dancing around and when Dave swung up onto his back, Firestorm laid his ears back to show his displeasure and refused to move. <br/>Dave got back off and then Firestorm stood quietly as Sam got back on him and then he quietly walked off with her when she asked him to. Dave swore with exasperation, and Jack and Sam couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Jacks smile turned into a big grin as he listened to the girls chattering loudly in familiar sounding technobabble to each other while they rode their ponies side by side, and then he looked up to check on everyone else who was riding up to the clearing with them for the picnic.<br/>Cassie and Matt were following directly behind the girls, and they were followed by Jacob and Grizzly, Daniel and Vala, Andrew and Teal’c, then Cameron and Kawalsky.</p><p>Jacob had quickly decided to permanently stay on Earth to enjoy a real retirement on the ranch, although he still helped out at the SGC or out on a mission if his Tok'ra expertise or Ancient powers were needed. <br/>He'd moved into the ranch the same time as Jack and Sam, and stayed in the room that Grizzly had prepared for him on the lower level of the house, which meant that Jack and Sam were able to maintain some privacy in the upper level.</p><p>Grizzly and Jacob had got on like a house on fire and quickly ended up being close friends. In their first spring at the ranch, Grizzly had even managed to coax Jacob out into the gardens, and now Jacob loved gardening as much as Grizzly did, and thanks to the large heated growing sheds that Grizzly had decided to build on the property after everyone had moved in, they all enjoyed an almost constant supply of fresh vegetables, fruit and also plenty of flowers that brightened up the house.<br/>Grizzly and Sam had soon talked Jacob into getting on a horse, and now Grizzly and Jacob tried to get out for a ride as often as they could in nicer weather, but even though they were both 'Ancient' and now automatically had very good health, they sensibly avoided riding outside in rain, or snow during the colder months, and once the girls were safely riding their ponies independently, they usually took the girls along with them too. <br/>Grizzly and Jacob had both been eager helpers with the girls right from the start, and they were always very happy to look after the girls, which had certainly made things very low stress for Sam when she decided that she was ready to go back to work earlier than she'd planned after seeing how much Jack really did enjoy looking after the girls, and how much help was available if he needed it.</p><p>Jack loved being a stay at home Dad, and was absolutely enchanted with his 'mini-Sams'. <br/>When Sam had started back at work, she had found it hard to leave the girls and go back to work after coming home to nurse them through the day, so she'd decided to stay at work and pump her milk instead, refrigerate it, and then bring it home with her for Jack to use in bottles the next day.<br/>It only took a couple of days before Jack noticed that Sam was getting very 'moody' and then he noticed that when Sam sat down to nurse the girls after getting home for the day, she would get teary and Jack could feel her emotional turmoil, and drinking out of bottles had even started to upset the girls.  <br/>So the next day, Jack talked to Kawalsky and they decided to trial taking the babies to the SGC so Sam could nurse them there.<br/>That afternoon, Sam had been just about to sit down in her office to pump breastmilk when Kawalsky knocked on the door. She opened the door and was rather surprised when two personnel carried in a reclining armchair. When they left she asked Kawalsky what the chair was for, and then he opened the door to reveal Jack standing there with their baby girls in their double stroller and Sam had started crying.</p><p>Kawalsky quickly left and Jack told Sam to sit in the chair and then he helped her to get both the girls nursing, then helped to burp them and then he kissed Sam and took the girls back home.<br/>Sam had been able to get back to work with a smile on her face, which made Kawalsky happy not to have to deal with a grumpy 2IC anymore, and he happily told Sam that Jack could beam in with the babies whenever he needed to.<br/>Having the babies come to the SGC certainly made things a lot easier for her, and it also meant that she got to spend even more precious time with the girls while they were little. Jack always called ahead of any visit to the SGC, to make sure there were no disasters happening, and Sam made sure that there was a supply of pumped breastmilk in the freezer at home in case she wasn’t available for some reason.</p><p>Sam had ended up going with SG1 on missions every now and then, but she hadn’t gone on any long, or even slightly risky missions until the girls were completely weaned off her breastmilk.<br/>Sam had been a little worried when the babies were a few months old and still hadn't been growing like they had expected them to, and then when she really sat down and thought about it after running some blood tests and finding out that their Protein Marker's were definitely still not active, she suggested to Jack that they take them through the Stargate and see if that activated their Protein Marker's.<br/>As soon as they had walked through the Event Horizon with the girls, they had known that it had worked, and as they had looked at their daughters, they had literally seen their intelligence suddenly deepening in their eyes as they looked up at their parents, and almost immediately they had mentally connected with Jack and Sam and conveyed their love.<br/>After that, the girls had begun to grow and develop quickly, and quickly advanced from mentally conveying feelings and emotions, to conveying words and then sentences.  </p><p>As they had grown, the girls quickly made it obvious that they were extremely smart and definitely knew how to use their powers, which had started with simple things when they were very little, like using their powers to pick up something they dropped, or bringing something to them that they wanted, although in all fairness, they had seen Jack and Sam using their powers to do the exact same thing. <br/>They had even used their powers to hold their teddy bears and other toys in the air and make them dance or jiggle around while the girls giggled and laughed like crazy. Their laughter was always very infectious and soon anyone nearby would be laughing with them. <br/>Luckily they also had a grown-up attitude and understanding to go with their grown-up powers and they were very obedient in following the 'no-using-powers-for-something-new-unless-you-check-with-a-grown-up' rule.</p><p>They were typical kids though, and loved to play a few 'magic' tricks on people, especially their various 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' that lived with them on the ranch, or came to visit, and Jack and Sam let them have their extremely entertaining, harmless fun, as long as they made sure no one got hurt.<br/>The girls absolutely loved their extended family of two big 'brothers' and a big 'sister' as well as the other grown-ups, but especially their three Grandpa's, Jacob, Grizzly and George, and loved nothing better than getting 'Grandpa' cuddles from them as often as possible.</p><p>Just like Sam, they loved finding out how things worked, so Sam made one of the rooms on the lower level of the house into a 'lab' and got them their own little tool sets and regularly ordered appliances and other things online that they could safely pull apart and put back together, and Thor was very helpful in providing Asgard technology for them to learn with and Sam had to end up using another room downstairs as their 'Asgard' room.<br/>In fact Thor helped them out a lot with technology to keep the girls occupied, and when they started to give Sam more in depth information about their technology, Sam got a bit suspicious of HOW much information Thor was giving her, and then Thor confessed that the Asgard were dying and they wanted Sam to be the guardian of all their knowledge.</p><p>It had been a complete shock and Sam had argued with Thor that they just couldn't give up, but he told her that they were worried about not being able to protect their technology as they got weaker. Their decision really upset Sam, and when the girls questioned her about it, she told them the truth and then the next day the girls had told Sam that they knew how to help Thor.<br/>The next time Thor came to visit the girls with more technology, they surprised him with a program about a new clone they had designed. <br/>The design was a success and ended up saving the whole Asgard race. Thor was quite literally gobsmacked when he had seen what the girls had put together with Sam's help, and when he used it to make a successful clone, he actually showed emotion and almost couldn't get the words out to thank the girls for what they'd done.</p><p>Now they were older, Sam quite often took them into the SGC to help her work on technology brought back through the Stargate. <br/>Everyone had loved getting to see the girls when they had come to the SGC to be nursed, and now they were coming in regularly again, everyone was used to seeing them walking around or working with Sam, and they absolutely loved having them there, even when the girls played tricks on them with their powers. </p><p>It was usually funny things like having something floating in the air to 'surprise' people and after an initial fright or two, everyone thought it was funny and were soon laughing at whoever got tricked and loved to hear the girls giggling if they managed to scare someone, but Sam made sure that they didn't make their 'tricks' embarrassing for anyone, or put anyone in a dangerous situation near stairs.<br/>Sometimes she would have a chuckle to herself as she listened to them discussing how they could trick someone, and then have another discussion to make sure that they couldn't think of anything 'bad' that might happen if they did what they were planning.<br/>Sometimes she wondered if Jack, SG1, or even Kawalsky helped them out with ideas as the tricks got more and more elaborate, but she couldn't fault their planning and risk assessments, so she let them have their fun and figured it would be good practise to help Base Personnel to stay on their toes and be ready for anything.</p><p> </p><p>When Jack knew that they were definitely buying Grizzly's ranch, he had called Dave while Sam was sleeping, and once Dave had fetched Matt and they'd put the call on speaker, Jack told them that they had reached an agreement with Grizzly to buy the ranch, and he asked them to organise moving all the horses from his ranch to Grizzly's and that he wanted it done as quickly as possible because Jeff was leaving the following day and he didn't want Grizzly to be there alone, or have to deal with temporary staff to look after his mares and young stock. <br/>He reminded them that no one could know about Sam or the fact that she was pregnant, but they had asked Grizzly to stay and live with them, instead of going to live with his son, and he'd agreed. Jack told Dave that Grizzly would continue to live in the part of the main house that he currently lived in, and that they had told him the basics about Sam and the sped up pregnancy so it was fine to talk to Grizzly about anything and everything. <br/>Jack told them that Sam's Father would most likely be moving in with them, and that he would live on the lower floor as well. </p><p>Jack told the boys they were welcome to live in the main house and have bedrooms downstairs, but Dave and Matt had decided to move into one of the employee accommodation houses. <br/>Sam had insisted that they eat their evening meals at the main house like they used to at Jack's ranch so they could have some quality time together as a family, and of course that included Grizzly and Jacob too.<br/>Right from the start, Jacob, Grizzly, Jack, Dave and Matt ended up taking turns to cook, or sometimes they prepared and cooked the meals together in the big kitchen, because Sam was usually busy nursing the babies. <br/>They used to rib her that she did it on purpose to get out of cooking, but the girls had quickly settled into their own routine of sleeping and nursing times, and it had been impossible to alter that routine, so Sam had simply accepted that she had to make everything else fit around the girls timetable.    Once the girls had finished nursing, Sam would hand the girls over to their 'big brothers' and the boys were absolutely smitten with their baby sisters and loved to spoil them rotten with cuddles.</p><p>They had initially started out living on the ranch with Air Force security personnel guarding their outer gates, but once they had the Asgard shield in place, Sam had talked to Jack about the possibility of Teal'c and Cameron moving into the small cabins instead of having to stay under the mountain all the time, and Jack thought it was a great idea. Teal'c and Cameron had both taken them up on the offer and because of the Asgard shield, they had no trouble getting permission to live on the Ranch.</p><p>Janet and Cassie came to visit almost every day for the first week after Jack and Sam had moved in. Sam took Cassie for a ride one afternoon and Cassie loved it, so Jack and Sam were soon giving her lessons.<br/>Cameron already knew how to ride from when he was a kid, and had loved the opportunity to get back in the saddle, and Kawalsky was certainly enjoying riding more regularly with Jack again.<br/>Jack had given the rest of SG1 horse riding lessons and they all ended up coming for rides to de-stress fairly regularly.<br/>Daniel actually turned out to be a good rider. His allergies would have normally floored him, but now he was Ancient, he didn’t have to worry about it.<br/>Andrew had been rather nervous and had taken a while to get the hang of it, but now he was always keen to go for a ride. </p><p>Andrew had ended up living on the Ranch after Sam had found out that he had no plans for Christmas. He'd normally kept quiet about his private life, but after Sam had insisted that he come and stay for Christmas, he'd confessed that he had no family left. </p><p>It had made Sam feel guilty that she hadn't known that about Andrew, and she'd gradually coaxed more information out of him, and he'd told her that his Mother had gotten pregnant after a drunken fling and had no idea who his Father was. She'd been a single businesswoman in her late forties when she'd had unexpectedly found out that she was pregnant with him. <br/>She'd just quit her very high stress job in a fit of anger at constantly being looked over for promotions, and she'd ended up in a bar getting blind drunk. All she remembered was practically throwing herself at a nice man who was drowning his own sorrows, and they ended up in a room upstairs and she'd woken up alone and couldn't even remember the guy's name.</p><p>Her boss had come grovelling to get her to come back to work the company, and in the end she'd accepted a promotion with a big pay rise, but in another State, and then four months later she'd finally worked out that she was pregnant. His Mother had thought that she'd missed the boat on having a family, and once she'd gotten over the shock, she'd decided to have him and had been a loving mum, but she'd died when he was twelve and because he'd had no living relatives on his mother's side, and he had no idea who his father was, he'd been thrown into the Foster Care system. He'd been placed in a good home, but they'd cared more about the regular financial support, than being 'parents' to him and the other four Foster Kids he lived with. <br/>He'd been lucky because he'd been smart, and as soon as he'd been old enough, he'd joined the Air Force to get a degree, ended up as a Captain, then he'd been sent to the SGC's Science department. He'd confessed that he hadn't celebrated Christmas since his mother had died, and Sam had almost bawled her eyes out. </p><p>She'd always felt a special connection with Andrew. In the beginning he was awestruck by her knowledge, but he'd never put her on a pedestal or got a huge crush on her... he'd had a easy, relaxed and respectful attitude, and it was a welcome relief from the usual awkwardness that accompanied any interactions with most of the new younger male personnel.<br/>He'd only been on the team for five months before Jack came along, it had been a very steep learning curve for him, but he had firmly slotted into the team, and Sam had never once regretted her decision to put him on the team, and had noticed his huge potential straight away and told Kawalsky that he would be taking her position one day, which is exactly what he did end up doing after Sam had the girls.</p><p>She'd been feeling rather emotionally crappy for most of those five months, so team nights had become less often, and Sam had spent a lot of time with him in the labs and in the field, but she had never really KNOWN him, so once she found out about Christmas, she pushed harder to make sure he was included with all their 'family' events and dinners, and he had slotted in to their family just as easily as he had slotted into the team. <br/>He'd been a little hesitant to start with at their Christmas Dinner, but he was soon relaxed, laughing and joking with everyone, and was absolutely delighted when Sam started referring to him as Uncle Andrew with the girls.<br/>Jacob had started telling him what mischief Sam had gotten into as a kid, and Andrew had confessed that he'd done the same type of things, and soon Sam was laughing at HIS less than stellar 'experimenting' moments, and Jacob was in stitches at how similar they had been as young children.</p><p>That first Christmas had cemented Andrew into their family, and because Sam had finally realised how lonely he was, and why he tended to work a LOT of overtime, they had decided to invite him to move into one of the smaller cabin's on the Ranch, and Sam insisted that he join them for Dinner every night just like Dave and Matt did.<br/>Andrew had always offered to help out with the girls, and he always showed interest in Grizzly and Jacob, and loved listening to Jacob's experiences as a Tok'ra, which of course, Jacob enjoyed telling, and it wasn't too long after they finally got Andrew on a horse, that he started going for the odd ride with Jacob and Sam always appreciated how much respect and friendship Andrew showed towards her Dad.</p><p>Surprisingly Teal’c had really taken to riding the horses, and he enjoyed being around them so much, that he had started helping Jack with the horses during any free time from the SGC.<br/>He also helped out with the girls from time to time and they loved their Uncle Teal’c to bits... especially when he and Sam started to teach them how to spar, and the girls were already quite competent with wooden staffs and Jack was glad that they could heal each other's bumps and bruises afterwards, which he insisted that they do, because it also made them more aware of how much damage they could really do when using those sticks as weapons.</p><p>Sam had soon started to miss all the time she used to spend in the gym at the SGC, so she had ended up putting a Gym in part of the huge garage, and she also made sure that there was an area with mats for sparring, and after he watched Sam spar with Teal'c, he had asked them to teach him to use the sticks, and he'd ended up teaching Teal'c how to Box. <br/>Teal'c had soon become a firm friend, and he always really enjoyed his company.</p><p>Sam and Daniel had worked together to unlock the secrets of Atlantis, and it's whereabouts, and although Daniel had been very keen to go and help out, he knew that he couldn't risk a one way trip, while they still had so much work to do to get Earth safe.<br/>Sam had proposed that they ask for an international group of volunteers, and was actually surprised by the amount of people who were willing to risk their lives in the pursuit of knowledge.<br/>They had whittled the volunteers down with interviews, and Sam had played a key role by using her mental powers to make sure that they were genuinely wanting to go for the right reasons, and not any politically motivated ones.</p><p>When they were all prepared and ready to go, Sam told them that she had modified the Prometheus enough to be able to make it to the Pegasus Galaxy, but that they would have to wait until Earth was safe, and the Daedalus was in the air and able to defend Earth while getting it's final systems up and running. <br/>She wished them all luck and told them that hopefully the Prometheus would be heading their way in a couple of months to check on them, and that hopefully she would also be able to include some ZPM's in case they were needed like they had been at the outpost.<br/>Her words had relieved a lot of their nervousness, but Sam had known that it was something that she hadn't previously been able to confirm, but she had certainly glad that she HAD been able to confirm it before they had left.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had pushed and pushed to be able to go on the Prometheus in case they needed help from a 'powered Ancient', and in the end they had relented and told him he could go. He'd been as happy as a kid at Christmas, but in the end the Prometheus had never made it to the Pegasus Galaxy.<br/>Vala Mal Doran had certainly been a surprise addition to their group of friends. She had one-handedly managed to steal the Prometheus while it was on it's way to the Pegasus Galaxy, but Daniel had managed to eventually stop her and locked her in the Brig, but she'd ended up escaping and Daniel had been curiously quiet and moody after that incident.<br/>Daniel had even refused to talk to Sam about what had happened, and Sam had assumed that he was just mad that he hadn't been able to prevent the Prometheus from getting stolen, and then hadn't been able to stop it from getting damaged enough to make it turn around and head back to Earth, but he simply refused to talk about it.</p><p>Daniel had then gotten the shock of his life when Vala had turned up at the SGC with a tablet that told of treasure, and wanted to enlist Daniel and SG1’s help in finding it. <br/>Daniel had been very negative about Vala's proposal, and reminded everyone that she was a thief and not to be trusted, but then Vala had snapped a crazy bracelet onto Daniel’s wrist, to make sure that they wouldn’t steal the tablet off her and not give her any treasure.</p><p>Once they both had collapsed, and they realised that Vala had to stay close to Daniel, things got a little more complicated. <br/>Once they finally figured out how to get them off, Vala still needed to stay close to Daniel while they waited for the effects of the bracelets to wear off, so one day he had gotten permission to bring her to the Ranch so he could get out from under the mountain and get some fresh air where Vala would still be secure.<br/>It had just been after the girls had their Protein Marker's activated and the girls had started using their powers, so Sam had been working from home for a few weeks so she could be home with the girls because they still tended to connect with Sam more than Jack, and for the first few weeks, they'd really had to be on their toes until the girls had improved their language skills and matured enough to be more in control of their powers.<br/>After Vala had come through, and once everything had settled down, and they were simply waiting for the effects to wear off, Sam suggested that Daniel and Vala stay on the ranch full time while they were waiting for the effects to wear off, which had made Daniel VERY happy because he was still rather angry at Vala over the episode with the Prometheus, and then the bracelets on top of that.</p><p>When they had arrived, Jack and Jacob had been out on a ride, so Jack could exercise Firestorm with some company, and so Grizzly had welcomed them and put them in two rooms on the lower floor, and when Sam had finished nursing the twins, she went to introduce herself to Vala. <br/>After Daniel and Vala had arrived and been shown to their rooms, Vala had been in a rather sullen mood, and had quietly told Daniel that she was tired and that she was going to lay down for a while. Knowing that she couldn't leave the ranch because of the Asgard shield, Daniel let her be and went outside to find Jack. <br/>Sam knocked on Vala's door, and when Vala had answered, she'd opened it and went in and had instantly felt Vala's Goa'uld Naquadah signature. <br/>Knowing all the trouble she had caused had caused her to be instantly defensive, and Sam had quickly raised her hand, but quickly assessing Vala's reaction, she hadn't even bothered to activate her powers. <br/>Sam was used to feeling other peoples Tok'ra Naquadah because she lived with people who all had Tok'ra Naquadah signatures, so Vala's Goa'uld signature had given her a scare until she'd seen Vala react.<br/>Vala had felt Sam's Naquadah and had reacted with pure fear. </p><p>Vala had instantly gone wide eyed with panic, her face had gone instantly pale and had quickly slid off the bed and backed away from Sam, as she'd watched Sam raise her hand. <br/>Vala had felt her Naquadah, and initially thought that Sam had been raising her hand to hit her with a ribbon device, but when all she saw was Sam's bare arm and nothing happened, she had looked at Sam with confusion for a moment, then she had gone a little paler and then she'd suddenly turned and shoved the en-suite bathroom's door open, rushed to the toilet, collapsed onto her knees and vomited into the toilet.<br/>Sam slowly went to the bathroom door and watched Vala with concern as she vomited, then when Vala had finished retching, Sam quietly told Vala that she was an ex-host to a Tok'ra. <br/>Vala had scowled at her a little and then she'd moved back until she was sitting on her butt and leaning up against a wall, still looking warily at Sam. Sam then quietly explained to Vala that there were other people in the house who had Tok'ra Naquadah signatures, but assured her that none of them had symbiotes. </p><p>Vala had paled again and then she'd quickly gone back to the toilet and retched again and again and again until Sam had activated her powers and touched Vala's arm to relax her muscles and stop her vomiting. Vala had startled at being touched, and then again when she'd noticed the glow, but as Sam relaxed Vala's muscles, Vala slumped onto her ass and Sam quickly put her other arm around her to support her.<br/>Sam kept Vala unable to move as she told Vala that she was safe, and that she'd just relaxed her muscles to stop her from retching. Sam was concerned as she quickly used her powers to search Vala's body to make sure that it had only been fear that had been making her vomit, knowing that her Naquadah should be making her resistant to most viruses or tummy bug bacteria, and if something was wrong with her Naquadah, then she would need help to rectify it.</p><p>When Sam realised why Vala had been vomiting so uncontrollably, she checked a few more things and then she carefully explained to Vala that she was in no danger, and that she was safe, then she deactivated her powers and thought for a moment before she encouraged a nervous Vala to get up and sit on the bed with her. <br/>Sam helped her up and held her steady until she got to the bed, and then helped a very wary Vala to sit down and then Sam sat on the bed beside her and asked her how she had been made a host, and when she had stopped being a host. </p><p>Vala was quiet for a long moment and when Sam continued to wait patiently, she briefly told Sam that she'd been used as a Host by the Goa'uld Goddess Qetesh, and that the Tok'ra had captured Qetesh, then they had freed her from the Symbiote and then had just left her and flown away with the Goa'uld Symbiote. <br/>Vala told her that the people hadn't understood, and they'd beaten her and imprisoned her. She could still activate Goa'uld technology, and the people had seen it as proof that she was still Qetesh and they had been going to kill her, but that she'd managed to escape and got through the Stargate, and then she'd done what she could to survive on her own, which had included stealing the Prometheus to try and make money, just like she'd stolen the tablets in hope of making money too.</p><p>Sam had been appalled by her story, and incredibly angry that the Tok'ra had been so thoughtless as to not remove an innocent ex-Host from a potentially dangerous situation, and help her to adjust to life without a Goa'uld in her head.<br/>Sam had been quiet for a few moments before she asked Vala if she knew why she was feeling sick. Vala had mumbled that her Naquadah must be playing up because she'd been feeling sick ever since she'd come through the Stargate. <br/>Sam could feel Vala's  confusion about how bad she was feeling, and she could also feel Vala's physical AND mental exhaustion, so she encouraged her to lie down and have a sleep and told her with a gentle smile that she'd come and check on her later.</p><p>Sam stayed with Vala until she'd fallen asleep, then she made sure that Grizzly was okay to keep an ear out for the sleeping girls, and then she went to find Daniel. When she had Daniel alone, she asked him if he realised that Vala was an ex-host to a Goa'uld.<br/>Daniel was clearly shocked, and said that he'd had no idea, and then she asked him to tell her what REALLY happened on the Prometheus. <br/>Daniel flushed a little and told Sam the same old story that he'd just managed to stop her from stealing the ship and she'd gotten away, so Sam bluntly asked him if he'd had sex with Vala. <br/>Daniel had gone bright red and Sam had her answer. </p><p>Sam calculated how many weeks it had been and when it matched her assessment of Vala, she then told Daniel that Vala was pregnant, and that he would need to make a decision because within the next day or so, the shield within Vala would deteriorate to the point where it would endanger Vala's life as well as the lives of his babies. <br/>Daniel had been in complete shock after THAT bit of news.<br/>She told him that she was surprised that the shield had lasted so long without being strengthened by his biological matter, as soon as she'd said it, she stopped and thought a little more, and then she'd asked Daniel why they'd ended up having sex even though she had tried to steal the Prometheus, and why had he been so moody afterwards.</p><p>After a little more encouragement, Daniel confessed that they had been physically fighting each other because he hadn't wanted to reveal his powers, and then... well... it had just sort of... happened. <br/>One minute they'd been fighting and trying to knock each other out, then they'd suddenly been so turned on that they'd kissed, and then they'd just ripped each others clothes off and had rather hot and steamy sex... several times in quick succession. <br/>With some more coaxing, he told Sam that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Vala, that when she'd managed to escape, he'd actually felt disappointed, and when she'd unexpectedly come through the Stargate, he'd felt really strange, and rather confused by his intense feelings for her, when all he should feel is anger towards her for stealing the ship and stopping them from travelling to Atlantis.</p><p>Sam then told Daniel that for the shield to have lasted so long without Daniel, she suspected that Vala also had an Ancient gene, which is probably why he'd felt so deeply attracted to her, why he'd missed her so much afterwards, and also why the effects of the Bracelets were lasting so long. <br/>The Bracelets were made with Ancient technology, and the fact that Vala was pregnant with his twins, had altered the severity of the technology's effects so the link between them had continued, even though the bracelets were no longer on.</p><p>Daniel had been completely stunned by what Sam had told him, and it made him think back to when he had first come into contact with Vala. <br/>As soon as Vala had taken off the helmet, he had been shocked as hell to see a woman, and then he'd been instantly attracted to her and had barely been able to think straight. <br/>When they had fought and he had physically touched her, he'd felt the insane attraction intensify and it had increased until he hadn't been able to resist any longer and when he'd had her locked under his weight on the floor with her wrists held down with both his hands, he'd kissed her.</p><p>Vala's eyes had gone wide, but they had looked as confused as his, and when he had kissed her again, she kissed him back and their feelings of lust had quickly intensified. <br/>He'd released her wrists so he could put his hands on her face as he kissed her, and then one of his hands had gone to one of her breasts, and he had felt her nipple respond. After that it had just been a frantic dash to shed their clothes, and after his fingers had felt how extremely wet her pussy was, he had quickly spread her legs wide and used his mouth on her pussy, giving her multiple orgasms, until she had been begging him to fuck her.</p><p>Sliding his cock into her tight wet pussy had been a strange experience. He'd felt... like he'd just found... home. He'd stilled on top of her with his cock deep inside her and they'd just stared at each other for a few moments and then he'd started to pull back his hips, and instead of carrying through with the lust they'd been feeling, Daniel had made love to her. <br/>It had been a truly incredible experience, and she had responded with the same intensity as he was feeling. After he'd stoked her pleasure through two orgasms, her next orgasm had been so intense that he'd been unable to stop himself from erupting into his own orgasm with her. </p><p>He had laid on top of her as their bodies had calmed and then the lust had suddenly ignited all over again and he'd fucked her like a crazy man. He'd fucked her so damn hard, and she'd been wailing, and then swearing as he'd changed her position a few times to get deeper and deeper as he'd fucked her harder and harder, and now that he was thinking about it... he remembered feeling that he never wanted to let this woman go, and he'd even thought about a future with her, which at the time had been rather crazy considering that she was trying to steal the Prometheus, but he knew that in that future, he had thought about children, so he knew it was his fault that Vala was pregnant, and his fault that her life was now at risk.<br/>Vala had orgasmed so hard that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she'd lost in a haze of pleasure as her pussy had clamped onto his cock and then the rhythmic pulsing of her pussy had felt like it had sucked every ounce of semen from his balls. <br/>She'd been almost non responsive as he'd carried her to the brig and locked her up and left her someone's clean uniform to put on once she'd woken up, and then apart from the security camera feed, he hadn't seen her again because she'd escaped.</p><p>Vala was pregnant with his twin babies? No wonder Vala had been almost non-responsive... her Naquadah enhanced body had gotten pregnant, and God knows what her Ancient gene had to do to help her survive the pregnancy this long. <br/>Sam's Naquadah enhanced pregnancy had almost killed her several times, but she'd had the added complication of having gone through the Stargate and then having her Ancient gene altered and made stronger.<br/>Sam explained that she doubted that Vala even knew about the pregnancy, that she would know that pregnancy was impossible for her, and would never have considered that as a reason why she was feeling so unwell. <br/>Daniel had asked Sam to go with him and help explain to Vala, that the 'impossible' had happened and that he'd gotten her pregnant. </p><p>It had taken a little while for them to convince Vala, and in the end Sam had gone and got the girls so Vala could feel their Naquadah and she'd watched with continued surprise while Sam had nursed them. <br/>Vala had been completely shocked, but once she'd believed that she WAS pregnant, she'd nervously agreed to have sex with Daniel so he could strengthen the shield.<br/>Daniel had talked to her and apologized for the way that he'd been treating her, explaining that he'd been angry and confused by his strong feelings for her, and that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since they'd met. <br/>He explained that it was his 'fault' that she was pregnant, and told her that he was willing to do anything and everything he could, to keep her safe and healthy, and support her and the babies once they were born.<br/>After they'd had sex, Vala's nausea had faded and she'd been understandably emotional about the whole situation. </p><p>Sam had talked to Kawalsky and explained the situation, and asked if Vala could stay on the ranch rather than be confined to the mountain. Kawalsky had been a little shocked, but he'd agreed and had come to talk to Vala and told her that she was welcome to stay on Earth as long as she wanted to, but then explained that while she was pregnant, she would have to stay within the Asgard shield around the ranch.<br/>Sam continued to make sure that Vala felt welcome and safe, and Daniel had ended up staying on at the ranch permanently too.<br/>They had started out in separate rooms on the ground floor of the main house, but one night Daniel had been woken by Vala's screams, he'd forced her to wake up and then held her while she cried, and after that he'd started sleeping in the bed with her and holding her as she slept. </p><p>Not long after that, they moved into one of the small houses so they could have some privacy, and Vala had eventually opened up to Daniel and told him what she'd been through as a Host to Qetesh. She told him how Qetesh had deliberately let her be aware and feel the pain as Qetesh had let Ba'al basically rape her over and over. She told him of the horrors she had to live with, the nightmares about all the innocent people that Qetesh had tortured and then murdered.<br/>Vala's nightmares quickly lessened with Daniel's constant presence, and by the time their twins were born, Daniel and Vala had fallen completely, and utterly in love with each other. <br/>They were amazingly close to each other, were amazingly happy together, and were wonderful parents to their twin sons and they had decided to live on the Ranch permanently with their babies, and their big wacky Ancient 'family' had gotten even bigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. EPILOGUE PART 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPILOGUE<br/>PART 3</p><p>Janet and Cassie had actually been the first of their friends to move onto the ranch. Janet had been calling in to physically check on Sam and the twins everyday after they'd left the mountain to live on the ranch, and one day Sam had sarcastically joked that it would be easier for Janet if she lived on the ranch so she could check up on her more often.<br/>Janet had initially laughed it off and told Sam that because they still had no idea how the babies were going to be affected by having Naquadah, that it was better to be safe than sorry, but the next day Janet had asked Sam what she seriously thought of the idea of her and Cassie living on the ranch in one of the employee houses.<br/>Sam had brought the subject up with Jack that night. He'd thought it was a great idea, and if they had the houses sitting there empty, then why not let their friends use them, and pointed out that ultimately, it would also help to keep Cassie that much safer. Jack had quickly warmed to Cassie, and he soon began to treat her like Dave and Matt, and she became part of his suddenly growing family.</p><p>Janet called in to check on Sam and the babies when she finished work at the SGC early one afternoon, but after checking the girls, Sam unexpectedly got tied up on a urgent conference call with Kawalsky and General Hammond.<br/>Janet was just about to get in her car to go home when Dave waved at her. He walked over to her to say hello, then after a bit of a chat, Dave asked her if she would like to see some of the horses.</p><p>Jack had been working a young horse in one of the arena's, and when he finished and put the horse back in it's stable, he went to put the horses bridle away in the tack room.<br/>Jack opened the door and was very surprised to see a buck naked Dave, fucking an equally buck naked woman up against the wall. <br/>Dave had the woman's legs bent up high, and his hands were pressing hard against the back of her thighs, just under the woman's knees so he could hold her firmly in place. <br/>Her hands were on Dave's shoulders with her nails digging in to his skin, and she was wailing softly, clearly getting a LOT of pleasure as Dave fucked her hard.</p><p>Jack had stood there in shocked confusion for a moment. It wasn't the first time he had accidentally witnessed Dave fucking a woman in the tack room, but that was at the other ranch... and Jack instantly assumed that Dave had invited a woman onto the ranch for a fuck. <br/>Jack had instantly felt rather angry, because he knew that he'd made it very clear to the boys that they wouldn't be able to invite women back to the ranch at ALL, and if they wanted to have sex, they would have to go to a Motel, or the woman's home.<br/>Jack figured he'd wait until they were done, and then make sure that Dave immediately escorted the woman off the ranch and tell him to make sure it didn't ever happen again. <br/>Jack was just about to take a step backwards so he could shut the door and wait outside, when Dave suddenly stopped thrusting, making Jack freeze. </p><p>Dave then quickly pushed the woman's legs up higher to round her back so he could change the angle of his thrusts, and then went quickly back to slamming against the woman pussy even harder than before. <br/>The woman had previously had her head bent down, probably watching Dave's cock thrusting in and out of her pussy, but once he changed her position and started fucking her again, the woman had lifted her head and started swearing as she wailed.<br/>Jack had got the shock of his life when he caught sight of Janet's face. <br/>Thankfully her eyes were closed as she threw her head back and loudly wailed 'Oh my Goooooooodddd' and then “Oh Fuuuuuuuuck' and 'Ohhhh goooooodddd'.<br/>Jack quickly stepped back and then quietly shut the door just as Janet wailed another 'Ohhh fuuuck' and then fell silent as she no doubt had a rather massive orgasm.<br/>Jack stood there for a moment, still rather shocked about the fact that he'd just witnessed Dave... his SON... fucking Sam's best friend. <br/>Jack heard Dave's deep groan of pleasure as he hung the bridle over a tethering ring screwed into the wall of the tack room, and he wondered with amusement... who had seduced who.</p><p>As it turned out, it had been Dave who had lusted after the feisty Dr Fraiser, apparently Dave had been showing her around the barns, and he had taken her into the tack room and suddenly just kissed her. <br/>Janet had been taken by surprise, but when Dave had looked at her with clear lust in his eyes and then kissed her again, Janet had impulsively kissed him back. <br/>Dave then quickly moved one of his hands, made a fist and firmly rubbed it against her pussy through her jeans as he kissed her. <br/>Dave knew that rubbing against a woman's clit was a fast and surefire way to find out if she was turned on enough for a fuck, as well as letting her know that he WANTED to fuck her.</p><p> </p><p>Janet had been rather surprised by his kiss, and then even more surprised when he had gone straight for her clit, but despite her shock, she'd melted with pleasure as he rubbed his fist on her clit and then deepened the kiss. <br/>It had been so damn long since she'd had any sexual contact with a man, that she'd been lost in the moment, and had moaned into his mouth and shuffled her feet out wider as he rubbed his fist against her.<br/>When he broke the kiss, she'd felt rather embarrassed by her reaction, and she'd flushed red as she'd looked at him with confusion.</p><p>When Janet had moaned and melted, Dave had groaned with lust and when he broke the kiss and looked at her blushing with uncertainty, he had straight out told Janet that he was dying to fuck her. <br/>Janet was shocked, and a little bit horrified that Jack's 'son' was hitting on her for sex.<br/>Since she'd adopted Cassie, she'd stopped seeking out one night stands and had begun to rely on her vibrators, but they were nowhere near as good as a man who knew what to do with his cock.<br/>When he pressed his groin against her hip and she'd felt the hard bulge in his jeans and he'd ground his fist onto her clit again as he asked her if she wanted to be fucked up against the wall, then he'd moved his hands to her jeans and quickly undid them and pushed them down over her hips before she'd had time to even process what he'd said.</p><p>Janet had been rather shocked but he'd quickly slipped his hand inside her panties, pressed two fingers into her wet pussy as he kissed her again. It soon became very obvious to Janet that Dave was very experienced, and it hadn't taken long before he was sucking on Janet's neck as he fingered her to her first orgasm. <br/>Dave had groaned against her throat and told her how fucking sexy she was, and Janet could scarcely believe what was happening. Dave continued to finger her through her orgasm and then he pulled his finger out and sucked her juices off it while she watched. <br/>He told her that she tasted amazing and he wanted to eat her pussy. Janet moaned and when Dave had bent down to pull her jeans and panties down her legs, she just stood there and let him do it.</p><p>Dave unlaced her boots and then helped her to step out of her boots, socks, jeans and wet panties, and then he'd lifted one of her legs up high enough to put it over his shoulder, then pressed his face between her legs, and lathed his tongue from her asshole to her clit. <br/>He immediately felt Janet's hands go to his head and automatically try to press his face even closer to her pussy as she tried to open her legs wider and knowing that she had just encouraged him, made him feel even more lust for her. He lathed his tongue over her again and felt her fingers dig into his head while she moaned and shuddered.<br/>He opened his mouth and latched onto her pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her as his fingers sought out her asshole. Janet felt his wandering fingertips and when he pressed against her asshole she moaned and swore. Dave grinned against her pussy and quickly swiped his fingertips through her plentiful juices and then began to press a finger into her ass. </p><p>Janet swore again but pressed her body down onto his finger and then jolted a little as his finger penetrated the tight ring of muscle. <br/>She felt his finger slide in deeper and she knew that she was going to orgasm again. It had literally been years since she'd had someone 'control' her body like this, but this certainly didn't feel like it had with her ex-husband doing what he wanted with her, this felt totally hot, amazingly sexy and a little bit downright naughty. <br/>Dave was only twenty five... and she was not far off forty and had a daughter not much younger than the man who had his face between her legs. She felt the heat surge through her as she orgasmed and moaned loudly as his finger pumped in her ass, and his tongue thrust into her pussy and his nose rubbed against her clit. Heaven. She was in fucking heaven, and she didn't want him to stop.</p><p>She felt her whole body throbbing as Dave drove her orgasm on with his finger and tongue, then when her orgasm let go, he worked another finger into her asshole and then Janet swore and told him to put another one in. <br/>She used to hate it when her Ex did this to her, but Dave... Dave was focused on her pleasure and not just the fact that he was doing whatever he wanted with her.<br/>The night her Ex had held her down and tried to shove his cock in her ass, was the night she'd broken his nose and left him, but Dave... if Dave wanted to shove his cock in her ass... right now.. she'd probably let him.<br/>When he began to suck on her clit, Janet soon orgasmed again, and she knew that Dave's face would be covered in her fluids right now and God it turned her on even more.</p><p>Once her orgasm let go, Dave gave her clit one last nibble and then eased his fingers out of her ass and looked up at Janet with a big grin. <br/>Janet looked down at him as she trailed her fingers through his short hair, and then she put her hands around his face and pulled him up so she could kiss him. <br/>She opened her mouth and melted against him as she tasted herself in his mouth, her tongue stroked his and then she sucked on his tongue, making Dave groan into her mouth as she felt his hard cock press into her belly. <br/>She reached down with her hands and undid his jeans, then slipped her hand into his underpants and touched his cock. Dave pushed his jeans and underpants down over his hips, making his cock spring free from it's confinement, and Janet eagerly wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed... then she froze for a moment before she moved her hand a little more and confirmed that his cock was fucking huge. <br/>Not Jack O'Neill fucking huge... but still fucking huge...</p><p>Janet looked at Dave's grinning face as she slowly stroked her hand up and down his substantial length and moaned with anticipation.<br/>She'd seen Jack's huge cock and then she'd heard him have sex with Sam while she'd shamelessly masturbated in their bathroom and imagined what it would be like to have a huge cock fuck her like Jack was fucking Sam, and oh boy did she want to find out. <br/>Janet had the sudden urge to look at his cock, so she looked down and Dave stepped back a little to give her a clear view as his cock flexed in her hand. Janet moaned with appreciation as she looked at Dave's cock.<br/>Dave asked her if she'd ever been fucked by a cock this big and Janet truthfully shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. Dave told her that he would be happy just to get off in her hands, but Janet shook her head and looked at his face as she told him that she wanted to see if she could take him all. </p><p>Dave grinned, very used to hearing those words and then asked her if she wanted to lie down, turn around or be fucked up against the wall.<br/>Janet moaned as she squeezed his cock again and then she let him go and moved her fingers to her shirt and started to undo the buttons. Dave took the hint and began to strip off too. <br/>Once he was fully naked, he let his eyes roam over Janet's lush body and sexy curves, groaning as he lifted his hands and gently took the weight of her heavy breasts in his hands. <br/>They were bigger than he'd imagined and he couldn't resist leaning down and sucking on one of her nipples as he tweaked the other one with his fingers. <br/>One of Janet's hands went back to wrap around his cock, making him give a little thrust with his hips as he groaned with pleasure.</p><p>Janet moaned as Dave played with her breasts. There was nothing better than having a man suck hard on your nipples, and she began to stroke his cock harder and faster as she began to squirm with need.<br/>“Floor, bend over or wall?” Dave asked again after letting her nipple go and Janet quickly said wall.<br/>Dave bent down enough to put his forearms under her thighs and then easily lifted her up high and leaned her against the wall as he spread her legs wide.<br/>He kept holding her legs as he teased her with his cock and pressed the tip of it against her pussy's entrance and then pressed forward, making the head of his cock press against her as it slid down her pussy and passed her asshole. <br/>He did that a few times, making her squirm more and more with each pass, then he lifted one of her legs up higher, and then momentarily let it go so he could guide his cock into her pussy.<br/>Janet held her leg up as he pressed his cock against her entrance and then rocked back and forth as he worked the head of his cock into her tight pussy. </p><p>Her vibrators were pretty average so she knew that Dave's cock was going to be stretching her to her limits... she just hoped that her limit included the circumference and length of his huge cock, because right now she wanted him to pound that cock into her like there was no tomorrow.<br/>She wasn't a fool, and this was probably just Dave getting his jollies by fucking the crap out of an older and basically desperate woman, and then it sank in that he probably did this a lot to be so damn confident, but frankly she couldn't care less how many desperate older women he'd fucked before her, as long as he gave her one hell of a fuck, then maybe it would keep her going for another few years before she got desperate enough to give into having another real fuck.<br/>She could still scarcely believe that Dave had even found her attractive enough to want to fuck her, and then a stray thought came to her and she wondered if he would target Cassie next. <br/>The thought dug in and Dave felt her stop squirming and looked up at her face to see if she'd changed her mind.<br/>“Too much?” he questioned and then he stilled and the easy grin fell as he continued to look at her “You want to stop?” he asked as he began to move to let her down.<br/>“No” said Janet quickly, making Dave still again.<br/>“Then what?” questioned Dave with concern.</p><p>“Don't get me wrong, but I know this is just... a conquest... and believe me... I REALLY don't care because I REALLY want to be fucked right now...”<br/>“But...?”<br/>“Is Cassie going to be next?” Janet asked quietly and watched the moment of confusion on Dave's face turn to shock.<br/>“No... Oh God no... Cassie's a beautiful girl, but I prefer my women... older... and... wiser. I like women who know what they want and aren't afraid to ask for it” Dave said as his mouth slowly grinned again “Matt on the other hand.. Matt's got the hots for Cassie... but he's a good kid.. and he'll never push her for sex. Me on the other hand... if I see someone that I want... I go after her”<br/>Janet looked at him “You planned this?” she questioned.<br/>“Sort of... I thought I'd see if you were interested. I wanted you the moment I met you, and I've been walking around with my cock half hard ever since” he chuckled.<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Oh God yes” Dave admitted with a grin as Janet felt his cock flex against her “So does that mean I still get to fuck you... or do I need to get busy with my hand again?”</p><p>“Again?”<br/>“I pulled myself off in the bathroom before I offered to show you the horses... otherwise I would have embarrassed myself as soon as I touched your beautiful pussy and sucked on your glorious tits. You are so fucking sexy” he said as his eyes roamed over her breasts and then back up to her face.<br/>“You... think I'm sexy?” Janet said with disbelief.<br/>“Oh hell yes” Dave grinned with feeling.<br/>“Dave... I'm not far off forty”<br/>“So? What the hell does age matter? Jack's sixteen years older than Sam... Does age matter to them?”<br/>“No... it doesn't, but it's generally more acceptable for the man to be older than the woman” Janet said honestly.<br/>“Well I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. As long as YOU don't mind how young I am, then I couldn't care less. I can't control who I'm attracted to... but if you want me to back off... then I'll back off” Dave told her with a hesitant frown.<br/>Janet could see the disappointment in his eyes, then she could see the moment hurt entered his eyes just before he looked down and she could literally feel him emotionally withdrawing into himself as he gave a little nod and moved to put her down.<br/>“You really think I'm sexy?” Janet asked him hesitantly and watched as he looked straight into her eyes and she knew without a doubt that he wasn't lying when he told her yes.<br/>Janet could feel the lust beginning to stir inside her again as his grin slowly got bigger and lit up his eyes again.</p><p>“Kiss me” Janet told him, so he leaned in and gently kissed her, then he drew back and looked into her eyes before he leaned in and kissed her again. <br/>Their kiss soon morphed from gentle into lust filled, and Dave began to rub his cock over her pussy like he'd been doing before until Janet began to squirm again, then he grasped his cock again and began to press it into her pussy and watched as Janet's eyes went wide and then her mouth opened as he kept pushing against her pussy.<br/>Her pussy suddenly allowed his cock head inside and Janet huffed as her eyes went a little wider. Dave's grin got bigger as he slowly rocked his hips and put his arm back under her thigh and slightly altered his angle of entry, which allowed his cock to slip an inch deeper into her pussy.<br/>“Oh God...” Janet moaned as she wondered if this is how Sam had felt when Jack had first fucked her, because it felt amazing, and she now knew why Sam had been more than happy to let him fuck her again. She could feel every ridge on Dave's cock, every contour on the head of his cock, and she absently wondered why the hell she hadn't tried a bigger vibrator years ago.</p><p>“Oh Fuck!” she gasped as he rocked forward and pressed another couple of inches of his huge cock into her pussy, Then he slid back a little and pushed forward with a bit more force and slid another couple of inches deeper as Janet swore again.<br/>He slid back and forth in her slick pussy until her eyes were starting to roll backwards with each thrust forward, then he pressed even deeper and smirked as Janet swore again.<br/>He kept up the gentle rhythm, sinking deeper and deeper into her pussy after a few thrusts, until he gave one last thrust and sank balls deep into her tight pussy and groaned with pleasure. He stilled for a moment to let her pussy stretch and to just just enjoy the feeling of her tight pussy encased around his cock. <br/>He hadn't fucked anyone for a couple of months and if Janet wasn't keen on letting him fuck her again, then he was going to need this pleasure to last for a while, because he knew that what he was feeling for Janet was a hell of a lot more that anything he'd ever felt for any of the women he had fucked on the other ranch.</p><p>He'd NEVER felt like this before... never felt so... comfortable and relaxed... and content. Normally he got to this stage and all he wanted to do was fuck the woman's brains out, give her a big orgasm and say seeya next time and get rid of her, but with Janet... he felt like he could stay like this forever.<br/>He looked at her face and he could see her confusion flit across her face, then he slowly pulled back and glided forward through her pussy and watched her eyes roll with pleasure as her mouth dropped open. <br/>With other women it had been amusing to watch, but with Janet... it felt... sacred. <br/>He felt like he wanted to be the only man that would ever see this look on her face ever again, and as he pulled back and slid forward again, he felt her pussy squeeze his cock as Janet shuddered and he felt strangely privileged to be inside her.<br/>He began to speed up his movement and watched as Janet shuddered and gasped as pleasure rolled through her. <br/>He was normally fucking pretty hard and fast by now, but he felt incredibly content to just pleasure her and feel the walls of her pussy sliding along his cock. <br/>Janet was literally melting in front of him and when she tensed up and a massive orgasm rolled through her, he kept thrusting and drove her orgasm on and on until he felt her pussy clamp down on him and he couldn't stop himself as he orgasmed with her.</p><p>The haze slowly cleared from her eyes and she looked at him and smirked “Please tell me that we're going to be doing that again sometime?” she asked with a little grin and Dave grinned back at her.<br/>“I'd do that to you every day if you'd let me” he said with a smile.<br/>“Oh yeah... That sounds good” moaned Janet as he slid his cock through her pussy and then pushed back in deep again, and suddenly the lust he'd felt was back and he sped up his thrusts, then adjusted her position, making Janet moan with pleasure as he sped up his rhythm yet again.<br/>When Janet moaned and told him to fuck her harder he complied and Janet moaned again as he began to slam against her, making some of the gear hanging on the wall move and rattle with every thrust.<br/>He started slamming against her harder, and then he paused for a moment to lift her legs higher and round her back more and then thrust in again. Janet closed her eyes and threw her head up and back and started swearing as Dave drove her insane with pleasure. </p><p>God she loved a hard fuck and it had been a hell of a long time since she'd trusted someone enough to let a man go this hard.<br/>She could feel a massive orgasm coiling up tight with in her and when Dave sped up even more, it exploded through her, making her wail helplessly until her mind got overwhelmed with pleasure and she fell into silence.<br/>Dave slammed against her a few more times then rocked hard against her, groaning deeply as he orgasmed and ejaculated deep inside her.<br/>When he finally stopped ejaculating he groaned as he felt Janet's pussy still pulsing around his cock. He panted as he lowered his head and rested his forehead on hers.<br/>“Oh yeah.... We're definitely doing that everyday” said Dave with a grin and Janet chuckled.</p><p>Later that night, Jack told Sam about Janet and Dave, and Sam had been rather shocked and had stared at him in disbelief, and when he'd assured her that Dave had been driving Janet absolutely crazy with pleasure against the wall, Sam had then been rather amused.<br/>Jack told her that Dave had preferred the older clients and Matt hadn't been fussy, but he had noticed that Dave had been rather captivated by Janet when he'd met her, and now thinking back to his reaction, he wouldn't be surprised if Dave had hit on Janet.<br/>Sam conceded that THAT scenario made a lot more sense than Janet trying to seduce Dave, and then Jack told her that he'd noticed that Matt had been sneaking glances at Cassie, and that he was probably attracted to her.<br/>Sam expressed a bit of concern about Matt, explaining that Cassie hadn't done any dating since her birthday a few years ago and she'd kissed a guy and then collapsed. Sam explained and then told Jack that Cassie was too worried about someone finding out that she was an alien.</p><p>Jack told her that he'd have a word with Matt tomorrow, but that Matt wasn't the type to push for sex, and it had usually been the woman who had made the first move with Matt before he'd show any interest. <br/>Dave was a lot more outgoing and confident than Matt, and that Matt hadn't even had a girlfriend yet. Dave had a few girlfriends before the women had started hitting on him at the ranch, but when he'd broken up with his last girlfriend, he'd just started accepting fuck requests from customers and hadn't bothered with another girlfriend since then. <br/>Matt on the other hand, had lost his virginity when a customer had made it very obvious that she was sexually attracted to him. Jack told Sam that Matt had been reluctant and had hightailed it when she had started to get a little aggressive. <br/>Jack had seen what had happened and he'd had a good talk with Matt that night and realised that because he'd had an asshole of a father and had run away so young, that he'd never had 'the talk' and Matt had been worried that he had no idea what to do in regards to foreplay, let alone know how to please a woman during sex. </p><p>Jack had talked him through the basics and then told him a few tips about what most women liked, what most didn't like, and how to help a woman's orgasm last longer. He'd explained how to put a condom on and had made him practise on a banana a few times so he'd be confident enough to do it in front of a woman. <br/>He'd suggested to him that a sexually aggressive type of woman might be a good place to start because she'd probably take control and tell him what she wanted him to do and what she liked. <br/>The next time the woman had hit on him, he'd let her flirting progress until she pretty much demanded that he kiss her, then touch her and it had snowballed from there and Matt had been smiling like a Cheshire cat when he'd come to dinner that night. <br/>He told Sam that the woman had taken the lead and had basically sat on Matt's cock, and had pretty much done it all herself, leaving Matt to watch and tug on her nipples while she had played with her clit and ridden his cock until he'd come and then got herself off while he had his orgasm. After that Matt had the confidence to act on the advances from other women, but he'd never been as sexually confident as Dave when it came to flirting, so unless Cassie made it obvious that she wanted sex, then there was probably nothing to worry about. </p><p>It wasn't long after that when Janet and Cassie moved into the larger of the employee houses on the property, and it certainly didn’t take long for Dave to move out of the place he shared with Matt, and into Janet's bedroom. <br/>Cassie had been supportive of Janet and Dave's relationship, and as a result, it had gotten serious pretty fast, so when Janet got the shock of her life and realised that she was pregnant, Dave had been excited about it and had asked her to marry him. <br/>Janet had been a little hesitant to accept his proposal but she promised to think about it. The fact that she was pregnant had been a big shock and her mind was still trying to deal with that piece of news when Dave had asked her. Having a sexual relationship was one thing... but marriage?</p><p>Her first marriage had been a disaster and she'd pretty much vowed that she would never get married again, but she knew that Dave was nothing like her ex had been. There was also Jack to consider, he was basically Dave's father. He'd been surprisingly calm when Janet had confessed that she and Dave were in a sexual relationship, and she was pretty sure that he'd already known about them. After the first time that she and Dave had sex, she'd felt a little guilty... felt that Jack might think that she had manipulated Dave into having sex with her. <br/>When her and Cassie had gone home, Cassie had noticed that Janet had been in a very good mood, and she'd pushed Janet for the reason behind it, in fact she'd pushed so hard that Janet had ended up blurting it out.</p><p>Cassie had stared at her with shock for a long moment, and then her mouth had curved up into a smile as Janet looked at her nervously.<br/>“You're a COUGAR?” Cassie had almost yelled with amused disbelief, and when Janet had blushed furiously Cassie started laughing “Oh my GOD!!!! You're a COUGAR? Oh my God... mum's got a toy boy... mum's got a toy boy” she teased as she laughed.<br/>“Cassie!” Janet scolded “The neighbours will hear you!”, but Cassie had kept laughing, and eventually Janet had started laughing with her because it even sounded as crazy as it felt. She'd had incredible sex with a man over ten years younger than her... yep crazy.<br/>When they had finally stopped laughing, Janet had warily asked Cassie how she felt about it, but Cassie had just smiled and told her that it was about time that she cut loose and had a bit of fun, and Janet had been rather relieved.</p><p>After her next sexual encounter with Dave, they had both realised that there were definitely deeper feelings than just lust at play, and when Jack and Sam had offered to let them move into one of the houses on the ranch, Janet wanted to jump at the idea, but she knew that they needed to know what was happening before her and Dave got in any deeper.<br/>Their reactions had surprised her and basically they told her to 'relax and enjoy herself' with Dave, so she had accepted their offer and her and Cassie had moved onto the ranch, then when Dave had shared her bed for the whole first week and their feelings for each other had deepened, Janet talked it over with Cassie and then she'd asked Dave to move in with them.<br/>When Janet had felt sick about a month after moving onto the ranch, and she'd had two days in a row of hugging the toilet straight after getting out of bed, she had thought that she must have caught the stomach bug that one of the teams had brought back from a mission, but when Cassie had laughed and jokingly asked her if she was pregnant, Janet had gone pale with shock and Cassie had quickly stopped laughing at seeing her reaction.</p><p>It wasn't until that moment that Janet actually considered the other symptoms that she had barely noticed... her boobs were a little tender and her period had been strangely light. Her thoughts had instantly gone back to their first sexual encounter when Dave had pulled out of her and realised that for the first time in his life, he hadn't worn a condom, but Janet had assured him that she was on birth control and there was nothing to worry about. It suddenly seemed that she'd might have been VERY wrong about that. <br/>Janet had made Cassie promise not to tell anyone, not even Dave, that it might be a possibility and when Janet had gone into work, she had one of the nurses take a blood sample for her and then she'd run the tests herself.</p><p>Pregnant.<br/>She was PREGNANT??!!</p><p>She'd never experienced any trouble with the effectiveness of her birth control before, so why had it suddenly failed? <br/>When she picked Cassie up from school, Cassie quickly noticed that Janet was pale, quiet and looking worried. When Janet told her that the test had come back positive, Cassie had just reached across and taken hold of Janet's hand then told her that she couldn't wait to be a big sister again, and Janet had burst into tears.<br/>She was so worried. She was almost forty, which meant that she could be in for a very difficult first pregnancy, and not to mention that the father of her child was so young, and their relationship, although serious, was only six weeks long. She was a doctor who regularly lectured female personnel on the importance of ensuring they were not vulnerable to an unplanned pregnancy, and here she hadn't even been able to follow her own advice! She had no idea what to do... the only thing she DID know, was that she would definitely be going ahead with the pregnancy whether she had Dave's support or not.</p><p>After her divorce had been finalized, she had only ever dreamed of having her own baby, and when she'd adopted Cassie, she'd been able to make peace with the thoughts of not having her own biological child, and she loved Cassie with all her heart. <br/>How in the hell was she going to fit a baby into her busy life, and how in the hell was she going to break the news to Dave... and Jack and Sam.<br/>Dave had picked up on her emotional turmoil as soon as she'd gotten home. Once Janet and Cassie had moved in, and Dave started to live with them, Dave had stopped going to have dinner with Jack and Sam so he could eat with Janet and Cassie. <br/>They had all decided that they would have big extended family meals every Friday and Saturday night, and everyone who lived on the ranch would go to the main house and help out with the cooking and then the cleaning up, and they would all be chattering away and have a great time playing games or just talking well into the evenings.</p><p>Dave had just finished having a shower and was in their bedroom about to get dressed, when she quietly came into the room and sat down on the bed. Dave had sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong. Janet asked him how he felt about her... how he TRULY felt about her, so Dave had taken hold of her hand and assured her that he was in for the long haul, and then confessed that he'd already fallen in love with her. Janet had started crying and then she managed to get out that she was pregnant.<br/>Dave had gone still and silent as Janet cried, then he'd gathered her in for a hug as she started to apologize. She said that she was sorry, and that she wasn't even sure how it had happened.<br/>Dave had chuckled and before long he was laughing “Janet... You're a DOCTOR... how can you not know HOW it happened?” he teased, and Janet had huffed and started to laugh through her tears.</p><p>Dave pulled back to look at her face, and then he'd moved one of his hands to her lower belly and asked her if she REALLY was pregnant. When Janet had tearfully nodded, Dave smiled at her as his chest swelled with love and then gently told her that he thought it was wonderful news.<br/>Janet had looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was just saying it to make her feel better, but Dave leaned down and kissed her. He kept kissing her as his hand had wandered from her belly to run down her thigh, then he pushed up her uniform skirt and pressed his knuckles against her clit as Janet moaned into his mouth and spread her legs wider so he could rub his fist down over her pussy.</p><p>Dave kept kissing her as he pressed her backwards until she was lying down on the bed, then he moved his head as his hand came out from under her skirt and pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt until he exposed her belly. He leaned down and kissed her belly and then talked to the baby and said that he was their daddy, and that he couldn't wait to hold them in his arms, then he looked back at Janet, kissed her again and told her again that he loved her, and that he was happy that she was pregnant with their baby, then he asked her to marry him.</p><p>When Janet hadn't answered, he began to make love to her. He slowly undressed her as he drove her crazy with pleasure, and after they had orgasmed together and they were lying together as their bodies calmed, he asked her to think about it and Janet had nodded and promised that she would.<br/>They had then showered together, and Dave had ended up fucking her hard up against the wall of the shower. <br/>It was a Friday night, and Dave couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they had driven up to the main house for the usual Friday night 'family dinner'. He'd walked into the house beaming like a Cheshire cat and when they walked into the big kitchen where Jack, Sam and Matt were preparing the food, he hadn't been able to control himself and to Janet's complete embarrassment, happily announced that he was going to be a Father. </p><p>Janet had felt her face go bright red as the others had stared at her in surprise, then Sam had wiped her hands and went over to Janet and had picked up one of her hands and given it a squeeze.<br/>“Really?” asked Sam hesitantly, with a cautious smile on her face, but all Janet could do was nod as tears came to her eyes, and Sam could see the stress on her face.<br/>Sam quickly put her arm around Janet's shoulders and turned her around and steered her out of the room as she told the others that they would be back later and to keep getting the food ready.<br/>Sam had steered Janet into their 'office' room and sat her down on one of the chairs, then shut the door before sitting down in the chair next to her.<br/>“So is this good news or bad news?” Sam asked hesitantly “I'm assuming it was a complete shock?”<br/>Janet huffed a laugh “Sure was” she said.<br/>“Do you mind if I check you out?” Sam asked, and when Janet agreed that it might be a good idea because she had no idea why her birth control failed, Sam took hold of Janet's hand and activated her powers to assess Janet's body and the pregnancy.</p><p>“Okay...” Sam said hesitantly as her hand stopped glowing “I'm glad you're sitting down...”<br/>“What? Is something wrong?” asked Janet with a little fear.<br/>“No... Nothing's... wrong... but I'm pretty sure I know why you're pregnant. Dave must have an Ancient gene... because the babies both have the Ancient gene...” Sam told her gently.<br/>“Ancient gene? Hang on... Both babies?” Janet questioned as she went pale.<br/>“Yeah... Congratulations” Sam said with a wry grin “Welcome to the twin club. I can tell you the sex of the babies if you want to know?”<br/>“Twins? I'm having twins?” Janet wanted to clarify.<br/>“Yes. Everything looks good. I changed a few things so you shouldn't feel as nauseous now”<br/>“How did you know.....” Janet stumbled to a halt as Sam held up her hand and made it glow “ohh... Thanks” Janet said a little absentmindedly as she continued to absorb what Sam had said “Are you telling me that Dave overrode my birth control and got me pregnant?” she asked softly as she remembered back to how Jack had gotten Sam pregnant.<br/>“He wouldn't have done it on purpose. He probably has no idea. Jack would have mentioned it if he knew that Dave had an Ancient gene, and I certainly haven't noticed” Sam pointed out gently.</p><p>“But he must have thought about getting me pregnant while we were having sex?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Exactly how pregnant am I?”<br/>“Umm... well...”<br/>“Oh God... Don't tell me that I'm having a fast pregnancy too?” Janet asked with a little horror.<br/>“Okay.... I won't tell you...” Sam said awkwardly, then grinned.<br/>“You've got to be kidding?”<br/>“No... but don't worry... it's nowhere near as fast as mine... Mine was tripped out on Naquadah and a trip through the Stargate, and you don't have Naquadah... so your pregnancy appears to be running on... 'normal' Ancient time. Which is half the time of a normal human pregnancy”<br/>“Twenty weeks? I'm going to have twin's in less than twenty weeks?”<br/>“Yep... in about... umm... fourteen weeks... give or take... Twins usually come early” Sam reminded her with a grin.<br/>“Oh my God!” Janet sighed “So I've been pregnant for six weeks?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Why the hell would Dave think about me being pregnant the first time we had sex?” Janet asked with exasperation.<br/>“I guess he was more turned on than you thought huh?” Sam said with a giggle “It's pretty obvious that he's absolutely besotted with you”<br/>“It is?”<br/>“Yep... TOTALLY obvious. He looks at you the way Jack looks at me” Sam said with a gentle smile.<br/>“I guess he does doesn't he?”<br/>“Yeah Janet. He does. He loves you”<br/>“He asked me to marry him”<br/>“Wow... That's not as fast as us... but it's still pretty impressive” Sam giggled, making Janet giggle with her.<br/>“Sam... he's only twenty-...”<br/>“Does it matter Janet? Does age REALLY matter to you if he loves you? I know you love him... I can see it... I can FEEL it... I know you love him” Sam pushed.<br/>“No. It doesn't matter to me, I just worry that Dave will...”<br/>“He's got an Ancient gene Janet. He's Ancient... and he thought about wanting to have babies with you. He's in for the long haul, and he is not going to stop loving you no matter what other people think or say. Your pregnancy has already created a bond between you that can never be broken, and its probably why you both got into a deep relationship so fast. Dave will never stop loving you Janet... He'll never stop” Sam watched as the worries Janet had seemed to slip away, then Sam suddenly had another thought “I wonder if Matt has the Ancient gene too? Both boys were drawn to Jack and trusted him very quickly... Maybe it was because they ALL have the Ancient gene?”.<br/>“Oh God...” Janet groaned.<br/>“What?” Sam asked with concern.<br/>“I'm pretty sure that Cassie and Matt have... well... I know Cassie was thinking about it”<br/>“Oohhhh. Okay. Let's go check shall we?” Sam suggested and they both got up and left the office to go back to the kitchen</p><p>Cassie was in the kitchen holding one of the babies, Jack was holding the other one and directing all the tasks that needed to be done to get the meal cooked. Matt had arrived and he was standing near Cassie and making faces at the baby she was holding.<br/>“Are you okay Janet?” asked Dave as he wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to Janet and opened his arms for a hug. Janet walked into his arms and leaned against his chest as her arms went around his waist.<br/>“Yeah. I'm good. Apparently the babies are too” Janet said and the room suddenly went quiet.<br/>“Babies?” questioned Dave with surprise as he pulled back a little to look down at her face.<br/>“It appears as though we have started up a twins club... apparently the Ancients had a thing about multiple births being more efficient” Sam said as she looked at Jack.<br/>“Ancient? Janet's an Ancient?” asked Dave with a little confusion as he looked at Sam and then looked at Janet.<br/>“No Dave. Janet doesn't have the Ancient gene, so I'm guessing that you do” said Sam and then she looked from Dave to Jack, who looked back at her with surprise and then stepped over to Dave and held out his hand.</p><p>Dave and Matt knew everything about the Stargate Program and the fact that they had powers because Jack had explained everything to them after they'd come rushing into the house after coming home from grocery shopping to see the front door wide open and heard Sam screaming. <br/>By the time they'd barged their way in the front door, Jack and Grizzly had been holding Fifth immobile and they'd watched in horror as Sam, who had been in obvious pain and distress, managed to pull Fifths hand out of her forehead and then activated her own powers to find what she needed to destroy Fifth.<br/>They'd stood there with their mouths open until Fifth had crumbled into replicator dust on the floor and Jack had hauled a distressed Sam into his arms and Grizzly had quickly gone towards the sound of the girls crying. Dave had come to his senses first and went to help Grizzly get the girls.<br/>Then Jack had taken one of the girls while Sam had made a slightly frantic call to Jacob and told him that Cameron must be on Fifth's ship which was possibly somewhere on the ground near the ranch because he'd just been able to get through the Asgard shield and he'd attacked her. </p><p>They had listened while Sam had talked to Jacob and tell him that she'd been able to destroy him by using her mental abilities, and that she knew how they could adapt the new weapon to do what she had just done, and then she'd suggested that they might be able to dial all the Stargates at once to ensure that no Replicators remained anywhere in the Universe, but for now they needed to beam her up so she could modify the weapon and destroy whatever Replicators Fifth had brought with him.<br/>After Sam quickly kissed Jack and assured him that she was physically okay, she'd disappeared the same way that she and Jack had disappeared in the barn.<br/>Jack had then sat the boys down, and told them that they had appreciated the way that they had just accepted all the strange things that had happened without asking any questions, but now that they had actually witnessed them using their powers to destroy an Alien, then they had reason enough to be able to tell them everything without getting in trouble with the Air Force or the Government. </p><p>The Boys sat quietly while Jack went back to the beginning and explained the whole truth about the existence of the Stargate and what Sam had been doing for the Air Force.<br/>He explained that Sam and her team mates were Heroes that had helped save Earth many times, explained about Sam's encounter with Jolinar and how much it had changed her. Then he explained about Jacob and explained that they had given him the ability to use his powers so that he could help to keep Sam safe because there had been a crazy Ancient after Sam and the girls.<br/>Jack proudly told them how incredibly important Sam had been to the Stargate program even before they had started travelling through the Stargate, and that now she was even more important and that was why she had to go back to work so quickly after having the girls and also why she was called in at all hours for emergency situations. </p><p>Then he explained more truthfully about what had happened to him and Sam so he could explain how they had received their powers, and then why Grizzly had powers. Then he explained that the girls would have those powers too and that's why they had the extra security at the boundary gate and then he explained about the Asgard Shield, and even though they couldn't see it, that it was there and it would help to keep the girls a secret from the bad guys on Earth as well as the bad guys in Space. Then he explained why the 'man' had been able to get through the shield and why he'd been torturing Sam.<br/>Sam had beamed back down to nurse the girls and to let Jack know that Cameron was found and was now okay after Jacob had healed him, and that Fifth's Replicator ship was currently being held in an Asgard force-field until they could destroy it. When Sam had finished nursing the girls, Jack had told her not to worry about the girls and to go and do her job, then she'd beamed back up again to fine tune the weapon and then they used it to destroy Fifth's ship. </p><p>When they had destroyed fifth's ship, Sam had been thinking more about how they could get the Stargates to all dial at once, and when she'd begun to search through Merlin's knowledge about the Stargate System, she found the information she had needed.<br/>Sam had then constructed her first full-sized ZPM and then Thor had taken Jacob, Cameron, Daniel, Teal'c and Andrew to another Planet where they had a DHD, then Andrew had followed Sam's instructions on how to connect the ZPM to provide all the extra power the process would need, and then programmed the DHD. <br/>Once the Stargates had all opened, they sent a huge pulse from the weapon through to every Stargate in the Universe.</p><p>Then the Goa'uld had suddenly gone rather quiet. <br/>First Anubis and his fleet had been destroyed near Earth, then the Replicators had been taken out by the Tau'ri as well... and suddenly the Tau'ri were a force to be reckoned with, especially after the SGC had helped to spread a bit of 'gossip' on purpose.<br/>They decided the best way to handle the Goa'uld, was to reveal certain things to their Allies, knowing that the news would spread like wildfire. <br/>They told their Allies, that after the Ancient knowledge was removed from Jack, he'd retained the ability to understand and use the Chair, and therefore the weapon, and he had somehow also retained the ability to heal. They also told them that when they had searched through the Outpost, they had found the research and information that had enabled them to make more drones, so that the Outpost was fully armed and able to defend Earth. <br/>Spreading the news that Jack retained the ability to use the Ancient Chair was a sensible choice, and now that the word was out that they also had the ability to make new drones, there was little chance that the Goa'uld would ever risk attacking Earth, especially after Anubis had failed'<br/>Sam had known that they would need to fortify Earth's defenses with more than just one single weapon, and she had quickly convinced the President to let her put forward suggestions for other ways that they could protect Earth and improve their 'Space craft' with Ancient technology, and over the last two years, Sam had worked tirelessly to ensure that Earth would remain safe.</p><p> </p><p>When Jack had taken Dave's hand and confirmed that he did indeed have an Ancient gene, he wondered why he had never felt it before, but then again, he hadn't been 'looking' for it either. <br/>He had only known that Grizzly had an Ancient gene when he had thoroughly assessed his body in preparation to rid him of the Cancer.<br/>Jack then asked for Matt's hand and confirmed that he also had the Ancient gene, but his gene was not as strong as Dave, who's gene was strong enough to operate Ancient Tech.<br/>Janet immediately started to ask Cassie if she and Matt had.... but Cassie had quickly cut her question off with a very embarrassed NO!. <br/>Cassie was silent for a moment and then she asked if that meant that Matt was sort of an Alien too.<br/>Sam told her that technically yes, Dave and Matt's DNA was part Alien, and because Cassie was fully human, they were actually more 'Alien' than Cassie was.<br/>Cassie had laughed at that, and then Sam had casually warned them that it was possible for some 'Ancient' Men to get someone pregnant just by thinking about it, that Jack's gene had overcome a huge obstacle to get her to stay pregnant, and that Dave must have cancelled out Janet's Birth Control for her to get pregnant.</p><p>Dave had flushed a little red, and then he'd admitted that he HAD thought about Janet being pregnant, but only after he'd realised that he'd forgotten to use a condom. Janet had assured him that she was protected, but once he'd thought about Janet being safe from a possible pregnancy, he couldn't help but picture her pregnant with his child, and he'd actually felt a little disappointed that she was protected. When they had... continued, and he'd fucked her again... he'd had that picture of a pregnant Janet in his mind and felt very strongly that she had felt a little disappointment too. <br/>As soon as he'd said it, Janet had looked at him with surprise, and then she'd confessed that she HAD felt a brief stab of disappointment, but explained that she'd pushed the thought away, thinking that there was no possibility of her ever having a baby, especially when she was 'too old' to start a relationship and have a baby at her age.<br/>Dave had chuckled wryly at her, and then he'd put one of his hands on the side of her face, smiled at her, and told her how incredibly sexy she was, and he didn't give a rats ass about how old she was, as long as it was safe for her to be pregnant, then he was going to give her as many babies as she wanted. He told her if she needed to keep working like Sam did, then he would love the chance to be a stay at home Dad like Jack, and joked that he was going to love making Jack feel old by giving him his first Grandchildren. </p><p>That was about the point where he'd almost had a heart attack. A grandfather! He was going to be a Grandfather! Then he'd looked at Sam and smirked, and Sam had instantly shook her head and laughed as she said that there was no way in Hell that anyone was going to call her a Grandma when she was still in her thirties.<br/>After thinking about it for a few days, Sam had relented and had actually warmed to the idea, but decided that she would rather be a Nanna than a Grandma, because it didn't sound quite as 'old'. So in the end, they had settled for Nanna and Poppy, so that Jacob, Grizzly and George could retain their Grandpa titles and it wouldn't be too confusing for the kids as they got older.</p><p>Finding out that she was pregnant at thirty nine had deterred Janet from getting on a horse. Sam had assured her that her pregnancy was strong and the babies were healthy, but Janet had still felt quite nervous through her whole pregnancy.<br/>Sam had regularly checked her every couple of days to keep Janet from worrying, and Sam had promised to be with her when she gave birth in case something went wrong, but the births had been textbook from start to finish except when Janet was healed automatically when the Placenta was delivered. That had apparently been a little freaky when it had started happening, but according to Sam it had been totally 'cool' to see it happen.<br/>Janet and Dave's twin son's were absolutely gorgeous and were growing twice as fast as a 'normal' human, so it was just as well they'd been living on the Ranch because now it was their safe haven too.<br/>Sam suspected that Janet's fast pregnancy, and the faster growing babies were somehow being influenced by the fact that they were living so close to 'powered' Ancients, and when Natalie and Nyssa were older they had confirmed Sam's theory.</p><p>Matt and Cassie's relationship had developed quickly too, but they had refrained from having sex until after they got married, which was probably a good idea, because even though Cassie had been on Birth Control, and Matt had been wearing condoms, it had happened anyway.<br/>When they had come back after their honeymoon, they had walked in the door and Sam had sensed the pregnancy immediately, and when they'd sat down, Sam had told them as tactfully as possible that Cassie was pregnant.<br/>Matt and Cassie had looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They had laughed hysterically for a few minutes before they could get themselves under control, then they explained that they had more or less 'dared' Matt's gene to find a way to get her pregnant through all the preventative measures they were taking.</p><p>Matt had worn two condoms the first time they'd had sex and yet his Ancient gene had still managed to find a way to get Cassie pregnant and they thought it was hilarious.<br/>Cassie explained that when they'd woken up, Cassie had seen the used condoms in the bathroom bin and decided to check them. She'd held them under the tap and let them fill up with water, and every single one of them had sprung a leak.<br/>They had used two different condom brands each time... and they had ALL been faulty! So after that, they hadn't bothered with condoms at all and they'd guessed that she was already pregnant.<br/>That piece of news had floored Sam. How in the hell had Matt's gene done it? Ordered his sperm to drill through latex barriers to reach their goal?<br/>Sam had then taken Cassie's hand and confirmed that she was pregnant, and yes... she was going to be the next member in their Ancient's twin club. </p><p>Sam and Janet had been worried how it would affect Cassie, because she'd been accepted into Medical school, but Cassie had seemed totally happy and then one day when they'd sat Cassie down to talk to her about her options for her schooling, Cassie had confessed that her heart wasn't in it and she hoped that they weren't too disappointed in her for not wanting a career.<br/>After they had both assured her that they just wanted her to be happy, Cassie told them that if she'd still been on Hanka, she would probably have a whole slew of babies by now. As a child, all she wanted to be when she grew up... was a wife and a mother. When she'd come to Earth, her life had changed so much, and so many new opportunities had been placed before her, and while she'd been very grateful for all the extra learning that Earth had given her... her ultimate dream hadn't changed. When she'd almost died after kissing that boy, she'd tried hard to push that dream aside, thinking that she could never risk being with someone in case they found out the truth about her... but when Matt had come along she'd felt... safe. She'd felt safe to be herself... and when she started letting all her defenses down... she'd realised that her dream of being a wife and mother were still there.</p><p>When her and Matt had talked about their relationship as their feelings had gotten deeper, they'd both realised that they had everything they wanted right here on the ranch. A simple life, family, friends, but most of all freedom for Cassie to feel... safe... and the fact that she wasn't the 'only' Alien, and that she could completely be herself and talk about anything, had also made an enormous difference to her self confidence. <br/>Janet and Sam had been rather upset that they hadn't realised just how deeply Cassie had been affected by what had happened, but Cassie had told them that she'd purposefully kept it hidden from them, that while she denied that it had any affect on her, it had been easier for her to cope with it. <br/>She had been too scared to risk getting close to a boy again, but that had made it easier for her to try to forget that she wasn't 'normal', and now... on the ranch... she finally felt normal for the first time since leaving Hanka, because being 'Alien' WAS normal here.<br/>That had made Janet and Sam laugh through their tears, and they had hugged it all out and talked some more, and now Cassie was a mother too.</p><p>Jack looked past the last of the horses and riders trailing behind them and saw the 'baby carrier' on it's way up the trail.<br/>Janet still hadn't gotten on a horse, mainly because she'd gotten pregnant, and then she was busy with the babies and trying to work at the SGC as much as possible until they could find someone suitable to help her out, and now, two years later and she was heavily pregnant with their second set of twins.<br/>Their boys, although only officially a bit over one, were actually somewhere between two and three, and so were Daniel and Vala's twin boys, and Vala had recently gotten pregnant again too, but this time with girls. <br/>Matt and Cassie's twin girls baked fast and were growing fast too, and they were now roughly the equivalent of eleven months and almost walking.</p><p>Sam had theorized that because the Ancient gene usually got them pregnant at the drop of a hat, and usually also while they were on contraceptives, that it was easier for the gene to mature one egg and split it into two identical twins, but that theory had fallen apart when Matt and Cassie had non identical girls, and now Vala was pregnant with non identical girls, and then Natalie and Nyssa had told her that the babies would be conceived to keep the balance between the number of boys and girls as even as possible, and that they would most likely end up bonding to each other when they were older.<br/>That had both surprised Sam, and relieved her at the same time, because most of the kids had powers, and she thought that their future's might be restricted in terms of who they would be able to have children with, especially when they would only be mixing with people who lived on the ranch, or Personnel at the SGC. </p><p>Vala's pregnancy went fast because of her Naquadah, and when the babies were born, Sam advised them to take them through the Stargate to get their Protein Marker's working, and it had immediately become obvious that the babies had powers... Naquadah enhanced powers like Nyssa and Natalie... so Daniel and Sam had discussed the situation with Vala, and they'd decided to upgrade her Ancient gene, and open up her knowledge and let her use her own Naquadah enhanced powers, or she would find it hard to deal with their Ancient powered babies.<br/>Vala had agreed and not long after that, Vala had approached Sam and told her that all of Qetesh's knowledge was now fully accessible, and now she had a hell of a lot of information in her head about Goa'uld territory locations, and Goa'uld weapon's and ships.</p><p>The information and knowledge in Vala's mind had been the missing piece they had needed to go on an all out effort against the Goa'uld, and once both her and Sam's babies were weaned, they went on a few special mission's with SG1 and took down a heap of Goa'uld.<br/>Once that was done, and they had more time to work on Ancient based technology, they had Earth's defense system proposed and designed, and then Sam had taken on the world leaders and had worked hard at uniting them, and making a true International Committee that would not be worried about what their own countries would be getting out of it, because now they ALL had the same level of protection.</p><p>Some of the world leaders that had not come to the party, and continued to maintain aggressive tendencies towards other countries, but Sam had used special sensors she had built and placed on the Daedalus, and had located all the nuclear weapons and had used her mental powers to render them useless, so at least they couldn't set off an Earth-destroying world war three. <br/>Sam had not informed anyone that she'd done it, because she knew that some countries would feel very 'threatened' by having no weapon's of mass destruction as a deterrent from being attacked by someone else, and the only way they would find out, is if someone actually pressed 'the button', and Sam sincerely hoped that it would never come to that moment, because it would leave them with no option but to reveal their powers and basically make everyone 'behave' and play nicely.</p><p>Once that was done, and Earth was 'sorted', Sam had started going out with SG1 full time again so they could try and locate all of Merlin's other lairs that he had only given them Stargate addresses for.<br/>Andrew had come a long way, and he was naturally gifted with working out how Alien Technology worked, and as Sam had predicted, he was good enough to be Sam's replacement in almost every way. <br/>But the one thing that had limited the way Andrew could help Sam, was that the Ancient gene therapy hadn't worked on him, and he couldn't get Ancient technology to power up so he could assess it, so Sam was still the only one who could go and sort out Merlin's 'toys' from useful technology when they found his lair's.</p><p> </p><p>The ranch was full of babies, and it was great. They all still gathered together for their Friday and Saturday night meals, and all the babies and kids would all go to the main house through the day and be looked after by whoever was home for the day, and Jack, Dave and Matt usually rotated through in between working the horses and doing the other ranch work that needed to be done. <br/>Grizzly was always home, so he helped out quite a lot and whenever Jacob wasn't at the SGC or on an occasional Mission, he was home and loving life with so many 'Grand-kids'. </p><p>Janet was already on maternity leave again, and this time the SGC had employed another full time Doctor named Carolyn Lam, so Janet could have more time off, and she had come to their crazy family dinners a few times and Cameron had quickly gotten the hots for her really bad.... REALLY bad.<br/>He'd actually looked like he'd been stunned with a Zat the first time he saw her. He'd fumbled for something to say and had made a fool of himself, making Carolyn laugh at his awkwardness, but she'd obviously felt an attraction too because she'd made a big effort to ignore his embarrassment and put him at ease.</p><p>She hadn't gone home after last Saturday's meal... well... not until Sunday afternoon anyway.  Carolyn seemed to fit into their big goofy family pretty well, and was already close friends with Janet, Sam, Vala and Cassie, so now that they'd actually made their 'relationship' a physical one, he was guessing that they'd be doing some expansions to the cabin that Cameron was currently living in on the ranch because it had taken quite a while before she had finally made it all the way out the door enough to get in her car and leave the ranch.<br/>Cameron's face has been plastered with a dopey smile ever since, and everyone else was running a pool on whether she's pregnant already. She was coming for their family dinner tonight, so everyone was keen to find out and everyone's rather amused that Cameron hasn't twigged what they've all been whispering about yet.</p><p> </p><p>Dave and Janet were currently on their way up to the clearing in the 'support' vehicle and bringing their own kids as well as Daniel and Vala's, and Matt and Cassie's. <br/>Jack had splurged and ordered a custom built extra long Hummer, and had it fitted it out sort of like an up-market school bus with a few baby seats, kiddie seats and normal seats, and it also had lots of space for whatever else was needed for picnics, and they were arriving at the clearing right on time.<br/>Jack turned back to face ahead again just as they rode into the clearing. Sam stayed on Jasper's back, but Jack dismounted, handed his reins over to Sam and helped the girls off their ponies, unsaddled them and put them into one of the yards together.</p><p>Jack made sure all the other horses were unsaddled and put into the yards just as Dave and Janet drove into the clearing and parked near the picnic tables, and then they and Matt, Cassie, Daniel and Vala got their kids out and the others got the picnic things out of the vehicle, and started to set up the picnic on the picnic tables. <br/>Jack had built them especially for the clearing, and they sat on the grass not far from the stream that ran past the clearing. The whole picnic area was now surrounded by a child proof safety fence, and it kept the littlies from wandering too far away, and it also let the Grown-ups have time to relax without all of them having to keep a constant eagle eye on the kids.</p><p>Jack re-mounted Firestorm as the girls ran back over from the picnic tables and then they walked back to the trail as Jack and Sam followed on Firestorm and Jasper.<br/>The trail they were on kept going alongside the Mountain for quite a few more miles and Jack and Sam quite often took Firestorm and Jasper out for races along this trail, so the horses started to get a little excited because they knew what was coming. <br/>They walked past the big shed on their way back to the trail and Sam looked at it and then smiled and waggled her eyebrows at Jack who grinned back at her.</p><p>Kawalsky had helped Jack to surprise Sam with a special wedding present, and he’d organized for the shed to be beamed off the mountain at Pike’s Peak, and onto their new property, with their little hay igloo still inside the shed.<br/>They often rode Firestorm and Jasper up and had very loud sex while Sam bent over and braced her hands on the inside wall of the shed, or sometimes he would just fuck her brains out in different positions inside their hay igloo.<br/>Sam LOVED it and had really appreciated having somewhere that she could still get away with being super loud while Jack fucked her as hard as he could.</p><p>Jack and Sam stopped the horses when they got back onto the trail, so they could shorten their reins and anchor their hands into the horses manes as the horses began to prance on the spot with excitement, and then the girls held up their hands and then counted down in loud voices, exciting the horses even more… three, two, one… GO!<br/>Firestorm and Jasper both shot off like rockets and everyone else who had gathered near the fence to watch the race, shouted and cheered as Firestorm and Jasper galloped along the trail, and then as Teal'c closed the gates to keep the kids in the picnic area, Cameron began to take bets on who was going to win the race.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>